The Wizard of Sunnydale
by hatten-jc
Summary: Xander's parents had a reason for acting like they did all those years and after Xander's sixteen birthday it is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

The Wizard of Sunnydale

Author: John "hatten" Carlsson  
Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or so I claim, except a strange sense of humor. BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon.

Chapter 1 - A new life

Xander was not happy. His father Tony was in one of his rare sober moments, and out of the blue decided they should all have a family outing. His one and only beloved son was fourteen now. They should do something as a family.

It was July the 30th, a day after his birthday and he was sixteen now, not fourteen. Dad always got his age wrong.

It was a bit irritating for him being that he was sixteen. The same age as the Slayer and yet dad always believed he was two years younger than he was. As a recently turned sixteen year old it was humiliating.

Mom just agreed with him, using soothing platitudes, calming down Xander's somewhat irritated mood. The normal behavior of Tony was being abusive and angry while drunk. He was a man who called others, including his own son, worthless. He was man that hated the fact that he had failed in life.

Of course that was when Tony was drunk. Sober was even scarier. Then he was the friendly lovable family father, who loved his family so much. Until he found a bottle and crawled right back in to it and out came the drunken rage of a failed life once again in an often repeated cycle.

It was something big in Tony's life. A past he would never talk about. Xander knew that there were things in his dad's life, which he did not want to talk about any of it even when he was dead drunk. Things, that if you asked him about while he was drunk, would only make him get violent, and if he happened to be sober he found a bottle and drank until he was unconscious.

Happy dad Tony was back in town, trying to be sober and wanting to spend more time with his family.

Jessica looked at her son and said, "Just go with the flow and enjoy it while it last Xander. Your dad hasn't had it easy in life, nor had I. Tony just took it harder."

Xander nodded, they lived on the Hellmouth and he was hunting vampires, dodging demons and trying to keep up with a super powered Slayer and his mom and dad talked about a difficult life. They knew nothing about what was difficult at all.

The night had actually been enjoyable. They went out to a movie and then to a restaurant, not once had Tony even looked at a bottle. He had joined a support group trying to stay sober. Xander trusted this sober period would last a month or two, if they were lucky.

"And then I said to the guy. 'No, we don't have wine a bloody flavor weirdo," Tony told them with a laugh.

Xander shook his head. "You really said to a nut case, wanting blood flavored wine, to get out?"

Tony nodded. "You get all kind of crazy's during the night shifts." He rolled his eyes. For some reason the store had never had real problems with robbers or trouble makers, just weirdos.

Xander was relived knowing that the store his dad worked in had a Wiccan peace spell on it. Anybody could enter, but not do anything violent inside. Unless you where more powerful then the witches that cast the spell. It also somehow increased honesty and made stealing feel wrong.

He shopped for donuts there himself during Scooby nights. He talked peacefully with vampires that where shopping there. Even Buffy had talked to monsters, she normally hunted, in a peaceful way, as neither they nor her could kill each other or do violent things, not even simple things like insulting each other.

As they walked out from the restaurant Xander was laughing, as his dad told him more crazy stories from night shifts. When all suddenly turned painful then dark.

"What the hell are you doing to my son?" Tony yelled, when a punk jumped out and smashed his son in the face, knocking the kid out. He closed his fist, as he jumped forward only to be captured himself.

"Hey look, fast food," the punk said, as his face morphed into a monster's face.

Tony froze, magic, they had finally found evidence of magical beings. After all those years of seeking it, it seemed like their son had found out about magical beings before they did. He wondered if Xander knew anyone able to use magic.

The squeal of pain coming from Jessica interrupted his thoughts. Another four of the beings surrounded them.

One spoke up, "Take them with us. He is the Slayer's pet. I bet we could have lots of fun with him and his family. The slayer will be devastated if we kill him slowly." He gives his gang of thugs a toothy grin.

Another grinned back. "Yes, Angelus will pay us well for this."

Then it all turned dark as both Tony and Jessica were knocked out also.

Later the sound of their son screaming as he was being tortured made them both wake up.

"You bastards," Tony screamed, as he tried to get out from the rope that held him securely bound.

"It's no help Tony. We have to find another way," Jessica said, looking at him with fear in her eyes.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, there is only one thing left we can do," he said. "The last resort."

Jessica swallowed. "For our son," she said, looking at her son that she loved. He was everything that Tony had been before the curse and more, so much more.

"Get ready," Tony said.

Jessica nodded and they started to speak in a strange, power filled language.

Strange runes on their heads started giving off ethereal smoke, as they continued.

Mirror runes glowed and then faded away on Xander's head, but he was in too much pain to even notice.

As the last rune vanished, Tony's eyes glowed golden for a moment, as he said 'Break' and the rope holding him broke asunder.

Beside him Jessica only said 'Burn' and the rope burned away.

With glowing eyes the two stood up. Tony turned his hands towards the vampires and spoke with utter disgust words of summoning. A strange being, like a bird of fire, the size of a small horse was suddenly standing in front of them. "Chase, dust and destroy as many undead and demons as you can old friend. Then return home and tell you brothers that Geshino Tony, Arch mage, and his wife have died."

The bird screeched a sorrow filled song, as it turned is fiery rage towards the undead.

One vampire mumbled, "Ops."

Another vampire said, "This is going to burn." Then he tried to flee but was quickly to dust.

Jessica ignored everything, as she summoned a single wind, throwing the vampire near her son trough the wall, as she quickly cast a healing spell on Xander. Removing years of damage and wounds, some of them Tony and she had caused, she realized to her own deep shame. However, what choice did they have? With the curse active they could not think straight. She even found and removed a demonic taint inside his body. It was some kind of crude water demon transformation. His body had already started to remove the taint and she just helped him along, it soon was cleansed and pure again.

Now it was too late for them to be a family, but her son would live and grow strong.

"Before we die, let's make sure our son will survive and learn his legacy," Tony said, looking sadly at Jessica. "Let our powers combine as we teach him faster than the flow of time would allow."

Jessica opened her mouth as if to protest, but then closed it again. "Of course, the last resort spell had combined our strength and powers, as well as doubling it," she said, thinking loud. The last resort spell was simply put, forbidden magic that could only be cast by two skillful magic users, willingly to help somebody, both of them would rather die for themselves than see him or her dead.

The potential of the spell had made it forbidden. It doubled the power of the two wizards that where using it. As well as combine their powers, but it also killed them. Before the sun would rise, Tony and Jessica would be no more. The greater the magic they used the faster it would destroy them.

"Let us break the chain of time," Jessica said, as she spoke words that made reality shiver.

"Cast away the limit of man," Tony said, as he spoke words that made Xander's body flinch in surprise.

"Let us teach our son as much as we can," they said in union.

Then the world seemed to stand still just for a moment, and then the two seem to burn away like a simple candle.

Inside Xander's mind

Xander was surprised to see both, Tony and Jessica, standing in front of a desk and he was sitting, like a student, looking at them.

"Hi son," Jessica said. "This is going to be a surprise, a big one. Years ago, both me and your dad saved a person life."

"A king," Tony interrupted her. "And he was our friend. We saved him from an attack by a group of assassin. The problem was that two of those assassins were related by blood to the king, the former and exiled crown prince and the king's own brother."

Jessica snorted. "But the law was clear, anybody who murdered or killed a person of royal blood, who is not a royal guard doing it to defend the king, inside the palace or the high city of magic is to be banished from that reality or to be executed."

Tony looked firm. "Now before you think that our friend King Reganius IV was ungrateful, it was a royal law. The king could not disobey that law, as the royal laws are laws that dictate what the house of nobles and even the king could and could not do. It would take three kings, one after the other to change or remove a royal law and the nobles could reinstate it, if they felt like doing it. It was of course more than that. The king was a symbol. His power was granted by ritual magic. As long as the king was just, fair, loved and served the people living under his rule, the majority of the people would be loyal to him."

"The king's power in the land was absolute. Each loyal person increased the kings' power. It gave both noble men and commoners and the military a source of security." His mother continued.

"Moreover, while the kings' royal power gave him the ability to destroy an army all by himself or bless the land, making it grow once more, if the crops had been bad, it gave him no ability to protect himself if attacked. That is why he needed royal guards." Tony stated.

Jessica nodded. "Reganius was bound by the rules, laws and magic. Civil war could have been the side effects if he ignored those laws. So he ordered us to be banished to a friendly dimension, where we could live to the end of our lives, as a thank you and a punishment."

Tony took over. "The royal wizard betrayed us. Ignoring the command he secretly put magic runes on us, binding our powers and ability with them, before we were banished. They stopped us from talking about our magic, so that we could not tell anybody what had happened. They also stopped us from using it. You mother was pregnant with you at the time and you were born with part of the curse. When the two of us broke the curse, you were also freed from it."

Like all things there had been a long background story, like the fact that Tony or his wife Jessica would be the next person to hold the title 'Royal Wizard' as his and her skill and power were greater than that of the old fool currently serving. Therefore, there was no love lost between the three of them.

"And that's were comes our problem. You Xander and we are Homo sapience magical, as I like to call us. The real name was High Humans, humans born to do magic. Without the use of our magic, depression and eventually madness can follow."

Xander looked stunned at his parents and then asked, "Why, how, where are we?"

Tony replied, "We took you and us away from the normal time flow and are planning on teaching you what you need to know to survive. The breaking of the seal son is killing us. Just let us teach you so that you may survive."

Seeing the shock and pain in his son eyes, they both hurried to him and hugged him. For a moment Xander seem to struggle, an old fear of being beaten resurfaced, making both Tony and Jessica almost cry in shame.

"We have not been good parents, the curse that sealed away our magic and the fact that without magic our kind goes slightly crazy is the reason. Not an excuse, just the reason we were so awful. I tried to cure the pain with alcohol and other drugs. Your mother managed to limit the pain by doing some drinking. Lately she experimented with meditation and it seem to work somewhat. I was planning on trying that, but now it's too late," Tony said in a sad tone.

Jessica nodded. "Let us help to show you what you need to survive with what time we have left."

Xander slowly raised his head. "All right mom. I will do my best to learn, though I can't promise a whole lot here." he said, feeling so much younger then the sixteen years he was.

"You will find it far easier to learn now that the shadow curse has been removed," Tony said with a smile. "And Uncle Rory? He knows about us. He was the first person we met in this reality and he became like a brother to me."  
And then the lessons began.

Additional Note: Our thank you goes to Joe Mow, who was kind enough to look over this chapter again and we hope it is smoother to read now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the same time on a higher plane of existence.

"The mortal is learning High magic, it cannot be allowed," a female voice said.

The male voice answered, "We must destroy him or he will change our plans."

It was then that a voice interrupted them. "No you will not. He may interrupt your plans, but it fits perfectly in others plan for the future." It was a cultural voice from a man with great white wings on his shoulder.

"Le Metatron," the male PTB whispered nervously, as the Voice of God interrupted them.

"Well that's my title old bean. The creator has spoken. The young man is the herald of High magic. The balance is broken between the humans and the civilization they have created. Governments, corporations and technology will in a near future control humans far too much, ensuring that the humans are nothing more than slaves to their own creation, and stop the growth and change of humanity itself. High magic, the power of the individual, will be the future counter balance to government, technology and corporate might." The Voice of God said, as he was looking slightly interested towards a DVD he was holding in his hand.

The female PTB whispered. "Will he be a force of good or evil?" She asked worried.

The Voice rolled his eyes. "Good, evil, green, blue, black or white take your pick. You lady are thinking to small minded. He the first Herald of high magic, the symbol of its return for the first time since the fall of Atlantis and that makes him the champion of the free spirit of humanity. What he does with his life or what he does that effects others are no concern to you," he smirked.

"The creator of all has declared that we live in interesting times. Remember where he comes from, his sub-race of humans are called High humans, as they are all gifted with power of magic. And he has the stubbornness to spit in both a devil's or a god's eyes." With that the angel vanished in search of a DVD player. "You do not order them around, you trade with them. Take a look at the number of magic using human being born. You should have noticed that fourteen years ago was when the raise in numbers slowly started."

The two PTB looked at each other. Thinking hard as a herald of high magic and champion of the free spirit Alexander Harris was not a bad choice. He was just someone that was unwilling to obey their commands without questioning, but this was natural for somebody like that.

Taking a closer look at humanity they were shocked. All around the world, millions after millions of humans where born with the ability to learn magic. A second awakening had been started. All in all it started fourteen years ago slowly at first, just a small group few in numbers were born and it had been rising in number ever sense and now today it exploded all but through the roof. Less than half of humanity would soon be unable to learn magic and among them more Zero would be born.

A Zero is extremely rare. They are immune to any direct magical attack. Be it an illusion or a dark magic curse, a transformation or a sleeping spell. The bad part there, it is also impossible to use healing spells on them. Indirect magic works, like lifting a car and dropping it on them or using magic to create a fireball that you throw at them. Even most magical potions do not work on a Zero.

The help of a Zero in Wiccan magic could be of incredible value. The Zero could soak up dark magic or even accept the three fold return, with no personal harm. A Zero could also be used by other magic user as an anchor, stabilizing a ritual where too much power is used.

At the moment any Zero discovered by wand-wizards were killed out of fear.

"We should do our best to gain the Heralds approval. What we cannot get by trickery and force other means can be used," the first one suggested.

The other pondered for a moment. "Agreed, let's send our messenger." By the time the Herald gains enough skill, he will not have to seek long to find a student or fifty students even. All types of magic was returning in number and the current ruling form of magic, what wizard and witches alike called technology, was to powerful and loved by the masses to be forgotten or diminished, as a new age of magic was born. Having the first herald on their side would indeed be useful and if no arrangement could be made, they would destroy him at a later day.

The two whispered in awe and fear, "A true age of magic, if all forms exist side by side." What would the future bring? Not even they could see now. To many options, they would have to carefully guide their champion a short distance at the time.

Magic defined by them was the power and ability to convince reality to make what you want to be, happen. An example is a human cannot fly, it's not possible, but with the right magic a human can fly and with technology humans have even entered space and returned alive, something no other magic form had managed so far.

Unlike all other forms of magic, technology was a pure tool and equipment form of magic. You did not cast a spell instead you created a tool or equipment that let you perform or have the tool perform in your stead. Its strength lies in reproduction of what is invented and in the production of more objects, which give incredible abilities to many people.

Some humans like Janna had discovered simple tricks that showed that computers were magical indeed, when she and her friends used techno pagan spells over the Internet. 

-SD- 

Later in Sunnydale

It was a tired Xander that ragged up like a drunk to Giles apartment and he more or less forced himself in, before he lost consciousness.

Not more than quarter of an hour later Buffy and Willow arrived after Giles had called them. They all looked worried, as their male friend was sleeping. His jeans shirt was torn in parts and dried blood was all over him, but no wounds could be seen.

"What happened?" Buffy asked, worried that Angelus had attacked him. All over town demons and vampires had been running for their life. She had seen a huge fire bird sweeping down on them, burning both vampires and demons alive, screeching in sorrow before it continued attacking more vampires. Whatever the bird of fire was, she had a strange feeling that somebody it cared for was dead.

"I am not sure," Giles said, polishing his glasses. "The blood on him is his own, but he is not hurt from what I can see or from what my spells are telling me." He was wondering about that. "We should focus more on the bird of fire, Buffy. I believe it's some kind of elemental animal or even a true elemental life form."

Willow asked Giles. "Why is he sleeping, if he is unhurt?"

"I can answer that, tots," a voice interrupted them.

Buffy spun around. "Whistler, tell us or better yet. Hold out on us so I can beat it out of you."

"Slayer, I am going to tell you so lose the anger. First Xander is in no way hurt, he was healed and now he is tired. More tired than he has been in his whole life. I would not be surprised if he sleeps a day or two, don't try to wake him before that or you will hurt him. Giles, the Bird of fire? Don't bother. It will fade away and the people who summoned it are dead."

"What happened to him?" Willow asked.

Whistler replied, "My boss said that the kid over there has been chosen as the herald of High Magic and as the champion of the free spirit of humanity. He has spent time learning theory of High Magic in an accelerated time dream. It was around five year's pure study of the basic theory and nature of High-Magic as well as his mom and dad's history and background."

The gang blinked.

Giles cleaned his glasses as he pondered the meaning of that. "Good lord. What exactly is High Magic and what does the herald do?" he asked.

"Well the kid is the first of the heralds to arrive and the idea of the heralds is to spread the word, be a teacher or an example when he is ready. It's his choice. The Creator has lifted the potential of humanity. All over the world most children born from this day forth have some magic ability, even children his age and younger have an increased potential of magic. Even the number of magical Zero's has been increased. High Magic is a new type of magic, which had been banned from this reality for a millennium by the creator. Now it's been decided by the creator to lift the ban, allowing High Magic once more in this reality as a counter balance to technology, governments and super-corporations or all humans would, within less than hundred years, be nothing but government drones. High magic is going to be a magical big hammer, the equalizer against technology. From the information I get, Wiccan seems to be more powerful, but suffers more consequences if a spell on that level of magic is cast and High Magic is faster," Whistler replied shrugging.

They were silent, as they all tried to digest the information Whistler gave them.

"Oh my," Giles said, twitching a bit. "I always knew computers were evil," he said silently, not to upset Willow. He looked a bit uncomfortable. "Magical Zero's, are you sure?" He asked.

Whistler nodded. "Yeah they too have increased."

Giles frowned. He knew a Zero was difficult to detect by using magic. They seem to drain magical wards, Illusion mind magic, curses did not work and they often did not even notice it when somebody tried to curse them. The blood of a Zero could kill a vampire by forcibly banishing the blood demon. No vampire would ever drink the blood. They felt wrong to a vampire.

"Um what does Xander have to do then?" Buffy asked worried for her friend.

Whistler grinned. "That's the cake. We have no right to order him. We can suggest and hope that he is willing to listen. As the champion of the free spirit he is a breaker of prophecy. We can only hope that he stays on the side of good."

Giles nodded. "I see. We will of course do the best we can to keep him there," he said.

Whistler shook his head. "No, just explain it to the kid. You, the slayer and even the beginner witch over there," he said pointing at each of them, "has a hand of order. You can be his friend. You can suggest things and be an example on how he should behave, but not order him around. The kid has lived most of his life with a magical curse on him, which had limited his intelligence and his ability to learn and still using only part of his ability he kept up with you Willow. His true abilities are now free and he can once again become what he was meant to be. I suggest you help him learn, be an example and let him join you, if he chooses to, as an equal partner." He sighed and then continued. "Enemies will come after him. Servants of evil and misguided fools of the church and worst are the followers of the gears. They all will seek to destroy him."

"That's more than I have ever gotten from you and your powers," Buffy said.

"Gears? Where did he hear that before?" Giles thought and then he remembered. "Jenny let me talk to a Techno-pagan friend and he told me about them. They worship technology and have an almost magical talent in building, programming and creating tools," he said wondering.

Whistler nodded. "Yeah, the guys' upstairs wish to keep the champion of humans' free spirit and the first herald of High Magic's attitude positive. He was born as a High human. They are born with magic and have a do what they wish attitude. They hate being manipulated or doing things without knowing why, unlike some people. The only way to gain the loyalty of a High Human is in proving you deserve it first." He then nodded at Giles. "That's the Gears alright, Janna showed ya right."

Giles sighed. Fools that believed in technology as some others believed in a god. They treated technology as if it was magic. They knew nothing about real magic.

Buffy frowned. "Hey I hate being manipulated to."

Whistler blinked. "I was not talking about you, but now when you mention it. You still do what you are told. Don't you? Remember. Advice, don't order him around," he said with a smug tone of voice.

It looked like a volcano eruption at Mount Buffy, a small sized mountain, but feared among the vampires and the demons for its fire like fury, all of them, even Willow and Giles moved away from the point blank position to her explosive rage, as she stood angry and shivering in rage.

"Damn it," she said, the balance demon was right. She started to sulk.

Willow blinked. "Buffy?" She said at the now sulking slayer.

"He is right. I still do whatever those, those guys order me to do. IT'S NOT FAIR." The slayer whined.

Giles hurried over "There, there," he said "Don't worry, I am sure you are real rebel at home," he tried.

Buffy lips were vibrating as she squealed out. "No I'm not. If I don't obey, mom won't make me cookies. I like cookies so I must obey momma." Her eyes felt filled with water. Why could she not be a wild rebel?

Whistler decided to sneak away before the girl used and discovered his one and only weakness, a weakness that rendered him helpless and paralyzed in fear, a crying girl. It was worse than kryptonite for him and others of his kind.

Get a balance demon trapped in a room with crying girls and they would sing their soul out, just to keep the human girls from crying. Some weaker minded Balance demon would even offer to destroy themselves, just to keep girls from crying. No he was running like hell.

Additional Disclaimer: Dogma and Metatron belongs to Kevin Smith.

Additional Note: Our thank you goes to Joe Mow, who was kind enough to look over this chapter again and we hope it is smoother to read now.


	3. Chapter 3 to 10

Chapter 3

Quote: What's the point of living if you can't feel alive? Vivi, Final Fantasy 9. End quote.

Two days and four hours later in the kitchen

By the time Xander had finished his breakfast, one the size of two full dinners. Buffy and Willow had already arrived.

Giles looked at the young man. He wished he could comfort him but... "So that was what happened to us after you entered my home in a somewhat dreary state. Now what happened to you?"

Xander nodded. "High humans. Mom also called us Homo Sapiens magi. Both names work. I found out that both mom and dad were exiled for saving a kings life. Doing that they were forced to break the one and only law not even the king could save them from. An old enemy of theirs took advantage of the situation and sealed away their magic and power as they where exiled to this reality." He sighed. "Now I found out more things than I ever knew. Did you know that for the first five years a High Human grows and develops mentally faster than a normal human?"

Giles blinked. "Um no, why is that important?" He asked.

Xander snorted. "Cause I always believed it was my sixteen birthday today," he stated, "but no, mom and dad faked my birth certificate. I'm fourteen."

"WHAT?" Willow screeched. "You, you are a child..." she said helpful. She knew that Xander was younger than her, six months younger, but still he was a child.

"No, I am not," Xander said irritated. "I am sixteen years old so that's that."

Buffy nodded "That so explains why you act like you do." Damn he was three years younger than Willow and she was.

"But that can't be, we are the same age. You and I were friends when we were five. I always thought you were six months younger than me," Willow said, wondering what the world was coming to.

It clicked in Buffy's head. Wait a minute, she knew Willow's birthday was around New Year, so she could have ended up in a younger year group then the one she was in, but if Xander, who she always believed was older than Willow was six months younger, according to the law, why was he in the same year group?.

Xander nodded. "Yeah, as I said it High Humans develop faster the first five years of their life. I was three years old then, not five when the two of us meet. I just believed I was five. That's the reason dad always said the wrong age for me." His mom and dad had told him that to make sure he would not be freaked out if he had a child and it started to run around and talk as a toddler. The magic inside of them forced them to develop faster, just as it later in life made them age slower.

Giles cleaned his glasses. "If Xander's ID says he sixteen, then let him be sixteen. Now tell us what happened?" He was silent for a moment and then continued, "They said you spent five years learning from your parents. How does that work?"

Xander shook his head. "More like I had five years worth of knowledge pushed inside my head and history, lots of history of mom and dad's world. No real time was spent. I still feel like it took only an hour or so," he said confused.

Giles nodded. Whatever they had done was more or less forced knowledge, theoretical skills and knowledge shoved inside Xander. Five years worth of theory, meaning the boy would be able to learn those skills extremely fast now that he was in real life and could practice them.

Buffy nodded to herself as she began thinking about something that had just clicked in her mind. Xander was always near the bottom of their class. Willow had mentioned it to here before, but he always passed every class. She remembered Willow complaining about her GPA dropping since they had joined her in her nightly duties, but Xander's grades had remained the same.

At the time both of them were impressed over that and believed that Xander must have taken extra study time, just so that he would not fail anything.

Willow frowned. "How did they do that?" She asked.

Xander frowned also. "I don't know. They somehow compressed time in the spirit world or dream world and gave me lessons during an extended dream." He blinked. "What they did was giving me five years worth of studying, bringing me up to the skill level of an acolyte, a beginner, at least in theory."

Buffy asked, "Could you show us?"

Giles frowned. "Buffy, magic is not a toy. Every time you cast magic, you make a connection to the higher powers of gods and demons. It is their powers channeled through you, which are the source of any magic spell."

Xander blinked. "Oh, mom called that priest magic, something High-humans are unable to learn. High magic uses a direct connection to the power of magic, the flow of mana. The wizard draws the magic inside him and then casts the spell and releases the magic he pulled from inside of him. It causes some physical and mental drain, but a high human recovers faster than a normal human from magical fatigue and we are more tolerant against it."

Around the table the others blinked. "There are many different type of spells levels. Based on how much power a spell takes and the skill needed to cast the spell." He frowned. "And some spells are based on other spells so to be able to cast it you have to know one or more other spells. Reverse aging is such a spell. To cast it you have to know Regeneration, Remove sickness, Greater Healing and Death touch," he said.

"There are six official power levels worth notice. Level 0 - 5. Zero is smallest for mundane and quick spells. Like this," he said, waving his hand and focusing as hard as he could and then spoke a word. Slowly on the other side of the table Giles tea cup started to fly towards Xander's hand.

"Phuu. That was difficult," Xander whined. "Mom and Ton... dad said I would get the theoretical skills, not the practical skills. I need to practice before I get them."

He was silent for a moment and then continued. "And I have to find a small number of artifacts mom and dad lost as they arrived here."

Giles looked fascinated at Xander and then asked, "Could you tell me more about the power levels?"

Xander shrugged. "Sure level 1 are lesser spells that effect reality around you. Most spells are level one. As most Wizards are around level 1 up to level 2. A gang of wizards of level 1 could team up and cast a powerful level five spell, but team spells are difficult to do and you would have to re-make the spell into a ritual," he was silent for a while, trying to find a way to formulate things he still did not really understand, things that were drilled into his memory.

"A normal person with the magical talent of High magic start at his natural level. Most are born a level zero. With training and old age he would end up as a level 2 wizard. A talented student is level 1 and could double the strength up to level 3 with time and training and a rare genius is sometimes stronger. The power level of each spell is twice as strong as the level under it. So level five needs 32 times more power to cast then a level 0 spell. So much drain on a person could kill them, if they are not strong enough or anchored by a ritual circle or Rune-staff. High magic draws directly from the flow of reality potential, the energy called Mana. No gods, demons or devils are used as intermediates between us and what we wish to do."

"I see. That would explain how and why you High humans actually need magic," Giles said frowning. "Did she tell anything about wand magic?"

It would also explain why High Magic would be the counter balance to technology. It was a magic that could be used for amusement, like those dreaded fantasy books kids these days read. He hoped nobody ever found out about his own secret stash of David Eddings somewhat light read, but highly amusing stories. What a shame he died a while ago, may he rest in peace.

".?."Xander looked around in panic at Buffy and Willow. "Uhm, dad only taught me the theory of what I would need when I practice my wand magic with a girl," he blushed.

Giles groaned, as the others also blushed and looked at him as if he was a pervert or an alien. "That misunderstanding seems to answer my question. In a far to embarrassing way."

He took a deep breath. "I was talking about magic users that need a wand to focus their interior magic."

"Uhm, she called them sorcerers. She said they have natural powers of magic as their whole body constantly draws mana inside of them and collect the energy like a battery in a magic-core. However, to use that magical core a sorcerer always needs an external artificial focus. Like a wand I think," Xander said and shrugged. "They just said that a well trained sorcerer, using their own magic, was a force to be weary of and not taken lightly. The difference of the ways is that we cast more powerful spells by channeling raw magic from outside us, but the wand user can cast less powerful spells more times."

Giles nodded. "I see. How fast is High-magic?" He asked.

Xander shrugged. "No idea how fast I should be. Mom and dad said I should be able to cast almost instinctively lesser spells. Once I learn a spell well enough, a skilled wizard should be able to cast it silently or just by using a word of activation. What take time is drawing in a big enough supply of mana. A wise wizard rather overcharges themselves so they can cast many spells quickly without stopping and pulling in more magic."

Giles looked at the table and was feeling dread. "Could you give me an example of a level five type of spell."

Xander nodded trying to remember any such spell that mom and dad told him about. "Well she said to reverse another person age is a level four power spell and an earthquake is a level three. I got to find mom and dad books before I can give you more information," he said shrugging.

Buffy blinked. "That's interesting," she said. Even if she was a bottle blond and somewhat of a ditz and not that good when it comes to planning things in advanced, this time her mind kicked in and she understood. "How big of an area is the Earthquake spell?"

Xander replied, "No idea really, but they said if cast inside Sunnydale a building or two would feel the effect, but if the Earthquake is overpowered until it's at power level five or higher than the town would have to be rebuilt."

"And now I see how High magic could be considered a counter balance to government powers. A High wizard with enough raw power could be considered a military power all by himself. Such a person would not bow down and obey just to any dictator or president. No matter if they had atomic bombs or a whole army behind them," Buffy said.

Giles nodded. That was worrying and it was in the hands of the one person in the group that showed less mental growth and maturity. Then it clicked. The boy was fourteen and Willow said she believed that Xander was six months younger then she was. He knew that Willow was the youngest girl in Buffy's class. Why was Xander going to a class one year older then they believed he was.

Xander frowned. "Perhaps I should. Well I don't know," he said wondering. He could not give up on the power. No way, absolutely not, it was like a part of him that had been missing and suddenly returned. Like he spent his whole life jumping around on only one leg and now suddenly had two legs. He could no more give it up, than he could ignore Buffy as she was slowly standing up, showing her strong legs and you could almost see her breast hidden under her t-shirt and jacket. He imagined them to be small, but well shaped and perfect cute cones to play with and she was standing so close to him now.

Buffy frowned. "Xander, why are you staring at me?" she asked looking down on him. She stood up planning to get some milk or juice, but now Xander was creeping her out.

Xander blushed. "Nothing I... I got distracted and impressed by your magnificent analyze of the military potential a wizard has on the political world today." He sweat dropped.

Buffy smiled. "Thanks. You know I'm not only a stupid blond," she said then blinked. "No I mean I'm not a stupid blond. I'm much worse." Damn it. The awe in his eyes distracted her.

"I think I like what you said first. That sounded fun," Xander said grinning. He got a slap on his shoulder for that, but it was all worth it.

"How are you feeling Xander? Your mom and dad..." Willow asked.

"A bit numb, but I got to spend what for me was months worth of time together with them, before the end. They explained it to me and I grieved and raged over the unfairness of it. Dad was, once his curse was lifted, a good guy. He was a person I would have liked to have as a dad growing up with, instead I had Tony," Xander said with bitterness so strong they could all hear it.

Giles sipped some tea from his mug. "I take it that Tony was not the best of fathers, during the time he suffered from the curse?"

Willow replied, "No, he was a drunken abusing asshole, but sometimes he got like super nice and friendly. Then angry and depressed again and then he hit people."

"My father was a strict person. He expected only the best grades and the highest grades from me or I would be punished severely. I still have scars on the bottom of my feet," Giles said and seeing them look surprised he explained. "Less people look at the bottom of your feet for whip marks. He wanted me to be a Watcher as he once was. When I got older, I of course rebelled and well you do remember Ethan. I became a rebel without a clue."

For a moment Xander felt tears well up as he looked at the older man, but he quickly hid them, a strong man does not cry. Tony was strict about that.

Dad the real Tony was different. It was fine for a man to cry.

The difference between a man and a wimp is a real man never gives up, even if he cries he keeps going.

Mom did not care, as long as sun shine came after the rain, a man or women could cry. It was a saying she believed in from the people she grew up with. It meant as long as you can find joy and laughter in your life, you can cry with pride when things go wrong.

Xander was not sure about what she meant exactly. "G-man. Giles, could I sleep in your home? It's a bit lonely at my own home," he stuttered out.

"Of course son," Giles said smiling. "I will help you and not because the blasted PTB want us to, but because I wish to do it. I think with some help from the Watchers I can become your legal guardian."

He felt a need to explain one thing. "One of the weird Wiccan spells the Watchers use, gives a field watcher an almost unparalleled ability to find the correct information in record time, but at a cost. We have somewhat difficulties in showing our true emotions, but the safety of the world does demand some small sacrifices and emotional coolness also helps us to keep a cool head during time of danger and stress. The spell can be lifted when the field watcher retires or whenever he wants to. So while I will gladly help you Xander, I am not good at emotions. If you like me to find information in a book I can gladly help you," he smiled before he told them another thing to think about.

"The fact that young Willow is able to find information as fast as I can, when she had no prior training before and is not given a supernatural gift of finding, is quite a bit more impressive than any of you realize," he stated.

Xander grinned and said, "Now that's my Willow."

Willow smiled as she looked on her Xander. He was two years younger than she was. He was not sixteen but fourteen. Her brain was still trying to cope with that information, as she suddenly found the solution.

1. She always had to help Xander.

2. Xander, she knew is smart and seemed to have become smarter.

3. Xander is younger than her.

1+2+3 = the love she always felt for Xander must be big-sister little-brother love. She was just a confused teen that mixed it up with romantic love. How silly of her.

"I got a little brother," Willow squealed out, suddenly hugging Xander. Her own logical powers to analyze her own emotions surprised even herself she thought.

The rest of the world and readers most likely felt fear or pity, knowing Willow thought process.

Xander hugged Willow back. He was so in need of a hug right now. Both dad and mom had done the best they could to lessen the pain he would feel knowing the both of them where dead, but it still hurt. The worst was pure selfish, he never had gotten a chance to know the real Tony and Jessica. "Thanks Willow, I always thought of you as my sister." He did not finish his sentence with his genius little sister. Erg big sister.

Giles smiled leaning back.

Buffy entered the room. "Giles is the juice in your bar locker real juice or is it adult juice?" She blinked as she saw Xander and Willow hugging. "Is that a private hug or can anybody join?" she asked. The welcoming arms of Willow and Xander greeted her and they were soon hugging each other, as with a small flow from a waterfall Xander started to cry. "I never had a chance to grow up with my real parents. Only with the pathetic shadows of what they were," he sniffed, "and now they are dead. They were so great and now..."

Giles quickly took the juice. It was indeed adult juice as Buffy had said. The juice was a high quality Pommeau from France. A mixed drink of apple cider and brandy, which had been aged in oak barrels before sold in bottles.

Inside Buffy something broke. Her heart crushed in a million pieces and she started to cry. "I... I have to dust Angel or innocent people will die. They could have died already because of me," she cried.

Willow could not help it, she started to cry also. "My mom and dad are never home. They are always going on conferences and leaving me home alone or with a nanny, because of that I talk Spanish fluently."

And the three teens cried.

Giles sighed it would be hard days in the future. He just knew it and he was right.

+++

The watchers also had a visit from the PTB giving them almost the same order. It said that Xander was the first herald of high-magic. The first meant he was not the only one that would appear.

Like the old saying goes. "Better the devil you know."

Additional Note: Our thank you goes to Joe Mow, who was kind enough to look over this chapter again and we hope it is smoother to read now.

**4. Chapter 4 (V1.1)**

Chapter 4

Next day

Xander's return to his childhood home was a depressing experience, but he found what he was looking for, his father's old spell book. It contained more spells than he could use at the moment, but what was more important, was that Tony, during the early years, had written down a 'How to learn High magic 101'. It covered everything from magical calculations to rune inscriptions and defense and offensive magic, as well as research and spell development.

He had hoped that it would teach his son all these things that he no longer could, and he also had hoped that the boy would be able to remove the curse in time, but as Xander grew older the curse that they all suffered from manifested itself on him and suppressed his magic just as it had theirs.

Xander slowly started to grin. So many years of suffering under the curse and both his mom and dad had worked so hard writing down all the things they knew he would need. They desperately were seeking any signs of magic, but were to weaken by the curse, that they fell victim of the 'ignore anything strange spell' that seem to exist in Sunnydale.

In the front page was a small unimpressive piece of quarts mounted. The crystal rock was totally unimpressive by its look, but to Xander it was a blessing comes true. It was his mother's sorcerer focus crystal.

Gently he picked it up and as he put the stone in the palm of his hand, an explosion of fire flies filled the room.

He grinned, so he was a sorcerer also or what Giles said, a wand-user. "Mom, dad I am going to make you proud. In the future they will remember our name." he said, eyes shining in tears.

The piece of rock slowly merged with the palm of his left hand.

Focus on your magic, do a correct feeling motion with your hands and say a fitting word. That was the basics for the simplest spells according to his mom.

The more advanced sorcerer spells he would need to learn from dad's book, where mom had written them down. There was only a handful, as mom considered it to be nothing more than useful trivia.

Feeling his magic core inside Xander sought and found within himself the correct motion, a slight wave with his hand and he said, "Light."

A glowing ball of light appeared over his hand. "This rocks," he said grinning at the light hovering over his hand. "How do I turn it off?" he asked, waving his hand around. "Turn off, off, damn it." He continued to wave his hand. "Why don't you turn off? Stupid lamp spell."

+++

The next day in the school library

The school was empty now, as the school year had not yet started, but Giles took care of the library, as it was open all year around.

Willow was with Giles and their new friend Oz. She liked Oz and he seemed to be a good person.

+++

At the same time

Buffy was feeling more fear then she ever felt, before she entered the corridor leading to Miss Calendar's apartment.

The computer witch opened the door almost at the same time as she knocked on it. Silently she stepped aside letting the Slayer step inside.

"Miss Calendar," Buffy said. "I am sorry for everything."

Jenny blinked. "Um, you are welcome, but I think it should be me that said I'm sorry. I tried to but..."

Buffy waved her silent with her hand. "I got a mental kick in the head or the ass perhaps. I was crazy with love and I took it out on you. Angel becoming Angelus is no different than if you, Giles or Willow were killed and turned into a vampire. It's even less of a difference," she said feeling tears in her eyes. "That I got angry at you was even worse it was hypersensitive. No Hypercondric. Hypnotic, term ballistic, hypothermic... damn you know the word," she whined.

Jenny replied with a smile, "It think it is hypocritical "

Buffy nodded and continued. "Yea hypocriticitcitytitty of me. I don't go out and tell the world and Giles or the gang doesn't either and I got angry that you didn't and I was stupid, so I am here with the sorry," she said now with tears falling. "I just need help to dust him. He is to dangerous to be out free in the world."

Jenny walked over to her and hugged the small sized Slayer. "Hush girl. I never was angry with you. Never, I know the pain of the heart. How it can drive the wise man or woman to act like a fool." She did not say it, but she was pissed off at Giles. He should have known better, but Buffy was just seventeen. "Just so that you know, I am trying to reconstruct the soul curse."

Buffy felt hope in her heart, but crushed it as she asked. "A soul curse, is that dark or white magic?"

Jenny frowned. "It is dark soul magic. Big time bad magic." She would be risking her own soul casting that spell, but if that is what is needed to once again gain the friendship of the Scooby gang then so be it. She was prepared to do what was necessary.

Buffy did the worst thing or the greatest thing she ever did to her own heart. She crushed it and sent it flying down in burning fragments, as she said crying, "Destroy it. I don't want anybody to risk their life or soul doing bad magic. Angel lost his soul, now he is just a monster and I am going to take him down. I just need help doing it."

The two were silent when the screeching sound of Cordelia interrupted them.

"XANDER IS WHAT?"

"A loud voice that girl has," Jenny said.

Buffy nodded. "Yea, I wonder what it is she that is screaming about." She frowned. "That Xander is a human alien from an another dimension, a so called high human, that he is a magic user or that he is two years younger than he is supposed to be." She frowned again in this time in confusion. "How old is he now?"

Jenny sighed. "Xander is actually the youngest in your group. His record shows that he is only sixteen. Willow is soon to be seventeen. She is almost to young to be in your age group. She was born just around the new year."

"What, but how is he in our class?" Buffy asked.

Jenny replied, "Apparently Xander jumped a class and managed to keep up. Among the lowest grade in some areas, but he is in the same math class as Willow is. He has the lowest grade in that class yes, but it's a class that learns advanced mathematics." She leaned to Buffy. "And that is an advanced math class."

Buffy blinked. "And he is hunting vampires with us. Meanwhile his grades have still not gone up or down, even with spending more time researching and less time studying. Even Willow's grade has gone down a bit." The two females frowned.

"You said he was two years younger? And a dimensional alien human life form, but that could wait." Jenny said.

Buffy nodded. "Yea High humans' kind of age faster during the five first years of their life. So when Willow was like five he was only three, but looked and talked like a five year old."

Jenny head raced as she contemplated the implication. "Dam he is smart, but so lazy and uncaring about school. Nobody spending that much time studying old books and hunting vampires, saving the world is lazy."

Frowning Buffy said, "We have to talk to Willow about this and help Xander raise his grades. Could you get me more information about Xander's scores?"

Jenny nodded. "If you keep silent about this." A short moment later she was hacking herself into the school records.

"I am officially impressed and more angry at a student then I have ever been." Jenny stated. "All of Xander's grades are at the bottom 52 %. All of them. It is like he amuses himself by just doing that well and not more."

"We have to do something. We can't have him throw his life away like that," Buffy said, sounding like a annoyed big sister. "And school starts in September, we only have one month to get him in shape."

Jenny nodded looking amused. "Ahh, I leave for a while and the whole group seems to change."

Buffy grinned. "Come on. Giles is been dying to talk to you. He never really was angry with you. He felt it was his first duty to support me, his slayer and he tried to talk to you."

"Really? He almost insulted me," Jenny said.

Buffy grinned and said, "I am not surprised. Did you know about the Watchers secret information spelly?"

"Tell me more," Jenny said with ice in her voice. Mind magic was always dark magic or dangerous magic and it always had side effects. In some cases just strange dreams, if you were lucky.

In the library the loud screeching scream of Jenny Calendar was heard.

"Are THEY STUPID?"

"I hope she is not that angry at us," Giles said.

"She sure has a voice caliber," Cordelia said. "Well back to something important to talk about, namely me. I can't believe I was dating a fourteen year old. How could I? Granted his Id said he was only a year younger, I checked, but still. You know how guilty I feel, that I gave him oral sex. I am so ashamed. I raped a child, it's terrible," she cried out.

Willow grabbed Giles glasses and started to clean them. "To much information."

"Hey, we are talking about my emotional trauma. Focus Willow, focus. I am in pain here," Cordelia said with tears in her eyes.

"Give them back," Giles said grabbing his glasses. Damn it, he needed to clean them.

Oz raised his eyebrows. "I'm mostly afraid."

They all looked at him.

"At the maturity of the people the world depends on," Oz said and then kept reading in a big book (English Babylonian lexicon.) Inside he was thinking he could use this to write some weird sounding songs.

Giles now cleaned his glasses.

"What, but we are mature," Willow protested.

"Speak for yourself Willow. I have no illusion about my lack of adult maturity. I am only seventeen and are not going to act like a old lady so there," Cordelia huffed. "Now let's get back to my trauma."

Then the door open and Buffy and Jenny walked in.

Jenny directly stormed forward to Giles. "Why did you not tell me about the Watcher spell? Now I understand why you have so much trouble telling me you are sorry. I thought you hated me and... argh you stupid worthless male." Then she hugged him. "Only a man would create that kind of spell finding information sacrifice your emotional understanding. How stupid of an idiot could you be and you are a fool to let it be cast on you. How could you? I should dump you just for that," she screamed in his face. Then hugged him and kissed him.

Giles looked completely confused. "Uhm, are these hate you or miss you hugs? Cause right now, between yelling at me and hugging me is getting me completely flummoxed."

Jenny grumbled, "They are 'I forgive you hugs' and I do not like that spell. A better version should be researched."

Giles replied, "It has others uses as well. I had lots of anger in my youth. Anger that made me into Ripper Giles. The spell also helps me to keep down the angry and the dangerous part of myself. There is a reason why Ethan fears me. The spell helps you with your patience and calm, even during moments of acute stress a watcher doesn't lose his nerves or ability to find information that could save his and others life."

Jenny considered the ideas. "Well, keeping your cool under stress is useful, but it is still a idiotic spell and I did like you, when you were a bit more Ripper in the bedroom," she said grinning.

"Uhu old people having sex," Buffy said.

"So, where is the loser?" Cordelia said, but you could hear that she actually missed Xander.

"Xander is resting at home. He has many things he needs to go through," Giles stated calmly.

The others just nodded.

"Um I like to ask you for help Giles," Buffy said and then went silent.

The whole room was waiting.

And waiting as Buffy tried to say it.

"I need help to slay Angelus," she whispered out so silent Superman would not be able to hear her. "Could you contact Kendra?"

Giles blinked. "Could you say that again?" he asked. "My hearing is not as good as it once was."

Oz, who was sitting right next to her said, "Mine neither." He shrugged. "Must be the music." He looked at Willow that also squeaked out. "I... I kind of had hard time hearing it. Perhaps we just have problem hearing things today. Sound suppressing demon or so, we should check," she said, trying not to make Buffy even more depressed than she already was.

Buffy seemed to shrink, as she sucked up the humiliation and said it again. "I need help to slay Angelus. Could you ask them to send Kendra over? He needs to be dusted and I can't do it." she said, hugging herself as she silently cried.

Cordelia looked at her. "I'm impressed Buffy. That took guts. It was impressive and brave of you. Not that I like you, I still think you are a freak, but a impressive and brave freak for doing that. We were talking about my emotional pain. You just think about it. Unknowingly I had sex with a underage boy. It was awful, poor Xander," she stated, as they should be grateful that she called her a freak.

Willow glared at the cheerleader, as she hugged Buffy to comfort her.

Oz whispered silently. "Yes poor Xander. "

"Somehow I cannot find pity in my soul over that," Giles said.

Buffy giggled a bit. "Thanks that means a lot coming from you," she said to Cordelia honestly and grateful, knowing that was as close to a 'I also care about you' as she would get from the Queen of Sunnydale.

Cordelia nodded "Dam right, it should," she said pretending she did not hear Buffy's tone of voice, but her master plan on making Buffy stop crying by shocking her worked. Damn it, she was impressed with herself. "Now let's get back to my pain and my emotions. Xander lied to me about his age. He did not know, that's understandable. Just think about it. I almost seduced a young boy. It's a shame I am never going to get over."

The others stared at her.

"I am still a virgin. Well the lower part of me, not the mouth."

Giles, trying desperately to ignore Cordelia, said, "I will see that it is done. Willow and Jenny. Or should we call you Janna? A fetching name that fits you better then Jenny does. I have here a old un-invite spell that takes away an invitation a vampire has to a person's home. I would like the two of you to cast it at each of our homes, as fast as possible. Janna, if you could see that Willow does it correctly and then split up."

Janna replied, "Both names work just fine." The fact that they used a different name from her own was only good, less chance that a curse based on her name would stick. She had no idea if Cordelia did this to freak the others out or if she really was this self absorbed. From the hidden smile and twinkle in her eyes she suspected Cordelia got a trill out of freaking them out.

Willow frowned. "Why don't you ask Xander to help? He is learning magic now, right?"

Giles replied, "Xander is learning high magic. It's a different form of magic and I am not accustomed to its rules and nature and I do believe that Xander would be unable or rather lacking in his ability to cast Wiccan spells."

Jenny/Janna looked confused. "Why do you say that?" She asked.

Giles replied, "Because of the nature of High humans. Whistler said that High humans do not often follow orders blindly. That indicates to me somebody unwilling to face the consequences of the three fold law and secondly Xander himself said High humans are unable to learn Wiccan magic."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Willow asked.

"Every time you cast a spell, you borrow power from a god, demon, goddess, devils or other supernatural spirits. Wiccan spells are more often than not a ritual way of asking them to grant you something. From throwing a fire ball, levitate a pencil or building wards to protect you. The side effect of this is that you bond yourself in a short term contract, which creates the threefold law.

Anything you do, good or bad, returns three folded to you. Correctly stated it should be to you and those around you. An evil Wiccan or someone that abuses magic would spread bad luck around them. While a Wiccan that uses her or his power only to help and protect would spread good luck around them and on to themselves. High humans do not bow down to the will of supernatural beings."

It hit Willow then, the consequences of doing some spells. "So the soul spell, if it had been discovered would be dark jucky power. It would create nasty bad luck right?"

Giles nodded. "Action and consequences. I think the law of physics state that every action has an equal and opposite reaction. In this magic is not that different."

Once he said it, it looked like half a ton of clues had landed in Willows head. Like she got the wisdom carried by a freight train.

Janna nodded. "What about High magic?" She asked.

Giles sighed. "That I am not so sure about. From what I understood of what Xander said when we talked about it. High magic users, a wizard, would channel raw wild magic inside their bodies, while focusing it using an arcane language that he compared to a computer program instruction code."

Janna nodded. "I see and the consequences?"

Giles replied, "Channeling raw energy like that is draining. Most humans that learn High Magic get extremely tired after only a small number of spells. Physically tired and mentally tired. Xander is a High Human, a breed of the human race and selectively breed to be able to handle that power."

"Sounds a bit like wand magic to me," Janna stated.

"No, the Wand users, Xander calls them sorcerers have an internal magical core that slowly distills and stores raw magical energy. To access that core, a sorcerer needs an artificial focus. A wand for example. They can cast spell three ways. First is will based spells. You wanted something to happen so you push you will and magic inside your wand-focus and do a fitting movement and say a fitting word and if mentally strong enough the correct effect will be created.

The second way would be traditional created spells. Every time you want to, say a rock to fly, you wave the wand the same way and say the same word again and again, until magic itself recognizes that as the correct way of getting that effect created. If many sorcerers uses the same movement and the same word that will eventually become a real magic spell any sorcerer could learn

The third way is a true magic spell. They are often far stronger and more devastating. Like the legendary death curse and the impressive patronus spell fall in to this category."

Janna blinked. "I still don't see the difference."

Giles continued. "The sorcerers are limited. They can only use the magic they have inside of them. A High magic uses magic externally, directly connecting to the source of change itself."

Janna nodded. "Now I see. That would make High Magic extremely powerful." She thought perhaps even as powerful as Wiccan magic. At least faster and just as strong, she still thought it looked like wand magic, except they did not use a stupid piece of wood.

It was Buffy that interrupted them. "Hey I have something important I need to tell you guys. Did you all know that Xander jumped a year group in school?" They all nodded after thinking about it and she continued. "I got it from a sure source that wishes to be anonymous," she pointed at Jenny. "That Xander grades in class have not gone down, not even after he started hunting vampires. Even Willow's grades slipped a bit, but not Xander's. He remains constantly near the bottom of the class, never the worst in class but close."

Willow opened her mouth and closed it again. "What does that mean?"

Jenny answered that. "That means, that Xander your friend is an educational genius that is to lazy to get good grades. He actually keeps them around 52% never lower and rarely higher."

Willow blinked then slapped herself in the head. She knew Xander was younger than her, almost six months and she was not counting Xander the youngest in her year group. When the two of them started school they had first put Xander in a year behind her and Jessie and suddenly half a year later he was in their year group. "Damn it. We have to force the lazy poppy head to do better in school."

Even Cordelia and Oz nodded.

Cordelia was livid "We cannot have that young child waste his talent and intelligence like that."

They all stared at her.

"Hey I am seventeen and he is fourteen, so I can call him child. I have the right, so there."

And a new evil conspiracy was born, its name 'Improve Xander's grades'.

Its poor victim had no idea they were plotting against him.

Additional Note: Our thank you goes to Joe Mow, who was kind enough to look over this chapter again and we hope it is smoother to read now.

**5. Chapter 5 (V1.1)**

Chapter 5

Later when Giles arrived home, he found Xander sitting at the kitchen table. Boxes of comic books and personal effects were stacked beside him and the boy was reading a large tome, notes and diagrams where written down on notebooks & scattered loose leaf paper, as the boy was studying advanced magic calculation and magic linguistic.

Giles was fascinated. He had never seen Xander study that hard before or actually learning that fast. It was scary.

It was silent for a while until Xander broke it. "By the way, while picking up my dad's book I also picked up my mom's sorcerer crystal and my other stuff. I did not say anything about the crystal. Cause she said the chance that I had any sorcerer talent was limited." He scratched his hand.

"Apparently the High Human blood does not carry sorcerer talent easy. Mom got it because she was exposed to strong magic as a child and she had become both a high Wizard and a weak sorcerer as an adult. I seem to have talent as a High Wizard, how much I don't know as well as a weak Sorcerer ability."

"Remarkable they use crystals instead of a wand," Giles said and then frowned. "I... we have to see if we can get you a wand. That I think would open more doors of opportunity for you and to learn some wand magic."

Xander nodded. "Well I will have to research that later. I have spells I need to learn in High magic," he said sounding eager. "And I need to visit England, as fast as possible, somewhere there, according to my book, is one of the artifacts which belonged to mom and dad. Another is in New York. Now that my magic is becoming active the magic in the artifacts are also activating. Some can be dangerous in the wrong hands." He was honestly confused about it all. He wondered how could it end up so far away?

Giles dreading the answer asked, "How dangerous?"

Xander blushed. "Somewhere between ops I blew up my hand to oh no it's the end of the world." He tried to sound optimistic saying that and then he continued. "The artifacts are blood bounded to mom and dad's family lines. So the bonding passes to me, but the artifacts were dormant as long as the curse was active. So ..."

"And now they are awaking and seek their owner," Giles finished off.

Looking at the watch he came to a conclusion. "Have you been studying nonstop since you came back with your things?" He asked. Seeing that the boy nodded he continued. "Keep on studying another 30 minutes and then we will both take break for dinner and an hour long rest. You look to have been studying without a break and I'm not even sure you have been eating," he said, while staring at a small pile of sandwiches, a pizza slice and other food stuff sitting in the window near Xander, all of them where mostly uneaten and forgotten.

Xander blinked then looked where the watcher was looking. "Um.. Could we eat now instead? I think I know why I feel so weak suddenly," he said and looked a bit embarrassed.

"Weak indeed Alexander, except breakfast you have not eaten anything the whole day, only nibbled on the food like a rat," Giles said and was in fact amused and relived as Xander put the book away and helped him making food. At least the magic had not enslaved him, just overwhelmed him and drew in his fascination.

He had the feeling the boy would make that mistake quite often. "Xander, I would like to offer you some advice. Whenever you are eating, take a break and put the book away or you will never get any food in your body." He pointed at the pile of sandwiches and pizza, which were resting uneaten, some with only a single bite in them and then forgotten.

Xander nodded, seeing five glasses filled with coca cola, but he must have forgotten to drink them out. "I think I see your point Giles," he said. "I am starving." He could not believe he had forgotten to eat.

As they prepared the food, Giles studied the young man carefully. He saw no sign of him even looking at the magic book. He was just honesty embarrassed. Giles was almost completely sure that the boy was not enslaved by magic. Just a case curiosity getting the better of him and it was a month where Xander found himself trapped in summer school.

Magical study, school study, language study, you name it and they forced him to learn and learning he did. The face of an angry Buffy, Cordelia and Janna clearly told him learn or lose it. Worst was the sad crying look in Willow eyes, as she begged him to focus in school or she would cry again.

Damn it now he had to get good grades. What a hassle. He sighed as he helped with dinner but could not repress the slight smile thinking about how all his friends showed an interest in his life.

+++

A month later as the school started

Giles sighed. "Buffy I want you to patrol Everlane Street. There are some vampires or demons holding up in there." Everlane was a scandal in Sunnydale. "Remember only defend yourself never attack, unless it is a vampire. As strange as it sounds, a friendly demon from a race of peace loving demons asked me to send you in and remove the aggressive neighbors they have."

Kendra was deep in the forest of Bolivia they had heard, hunting down a nest of demons. The Watchers were not happy with Buffy's declaration, but decided she was doing her duty by begging for help. Love was an difficult enemy for anybody to fight.

Fifteen years ago a whole new street was built, Everlane Street, and before anybody even had a chance to move in or the new houses being sold, an earthquake shifted an underground stream forcing the water start to flow up from the street, destroying all the new houses basements. Forty houses with a big wet pool as a basement could not be sold.

Year after year people living in the nearby neighborhood had whined and asked that something should be done about it. Rebuild or tear them down, the city never force the issue and the contractor had declared bankruptcy. Yet it was still standing, abandoned by all. Except comfort seeking demons that moved in and then they cast a spell, making most people forget about it, so that they could life in the comfortable houses, which they had worked hard to rebuilt, even going so far as installing electrics, satellite dishes and rebuild and drain the basements.

"I don't even know where it is," Buffy said frowning, it was not even on the new city map.

Willow said, "I do. I can help you find it." Then she was silent. "Oh I am so sorry Buffy, I just remembered I have a spell to cast tonight." They would cast a protection against demons spell on the kindergarden, to make sure no demon would find the place.

They had also found a nifty spell that created an area of no violence around the house. It was a weak no violence ward, but it still made it difficult to start a fight, unless you truly hated and was angry with the people living inside the building. Janna and she had cast a permanent one around Buffy's and Willows homes. Permanent in this case was long lasting, as the nature of the spell broke down within years or months.

"I can show you," Xander said grinning. "It's a spooky place even during the day. You feel unnerved at all the empty and abandoned houses just walking down the street. You really just want to forget about it." he said, unknowingly describing the anti-human wards the demons had erected, making most humans just turn away and walk out and forget about it.

Willow nodded. "We once rode our bike through the whole place. Jessie and Xander claimed a weird yellow guy lived in one of the ruins." She was silent for a moment and then continued. "Now that I think about it, it does sounds like a demon and most of the ruins have TV antennas or satellite dishes on the roof. That's strange and I never thought about that before."

Giles nodded. "The whole street is taken over by peaceful demon breeds. Normally they are mostly awake during the night and the magic wards they have erected makes people ignore it during the night and forget about it during day time, unless they are aware of it."

At first he was planning to ignore the demon asking him for help, but now it sounded like a good idea.

He frowned. "Buffy as you have asked me, I called the Council and they have said they would send over Kendra. It took time for us to find her, as she and her Watcher have been hunting demons in the jungle of Bolivia, in areas where no phone worked."

Buffy smile lighted up the room. "Yeah, Kendra is cool."

However, they all could see the hidden pain, knowing why Kendra would come.

He then turned to Xander. "Surprisingly the council has offered to help you in your quest for the artifacts."

He was worried about that, but he suspected the PTB had contacted them and Xander was the first Herald of High magic. That meant that others would follow. If they got Xander's friendship, they were hoping that the rest would follow in his example or if worst come to worst that Xander would help them neutralize the more dangerous High magic users.

Xander nodded. "Cool, thank them for me. Oh and Giles could you get me a cane or a staff? I need something like that."

Buffy and Willow could not help but ask, what Giles wanted to, but was not quick enough on the draw. "Why a cane or a staff?" Buffy asked.

Xander shrugged. "High-magic draws raw magic down inside of you and a normal human doing that can draw about 1/2 of his full potential then it starts to hurt. A High-Human can draw 3/4 of his full potential inside his body before it starts to hurt. If you use a rune -staff you are grounded. The rune-staff can make the raw magic flow less violent inside the Wizard, thus allowing us to use full power."

They all nodded.

"So you are going Gandalf like," Buffy stated.

"No way," Xander said. "More like Khelben Blackstaff or Raistlin Majere, he is cool."

Willow nodded. "I like Elminster more," she said.

Xander shook his head. "No, he is so a Gandalf or Merlin rip-off."

"He is not, you always say that," Willow whined.

Buffy leaned over to Giles and asked in a whispering tone. "Any idea who they are talking about?"

Giles replied, "Only Merlin and Gandalf."

Buffy was silent then asked, "Who were they?"

"Dear lord. Have you learned nothing in school?" Giles said in shock.

"Um, is this a trick question?" Buffy asked and then she frowned. "Oh you mean that Merlin, the one in the Disney movie. He was cool," she said, grinning to herself. She totally knew who Merlin and Gandalf were. After Xander became a Wizard she so checked up on mythical and fictional wizards. If only to keep up with Willow and Xander's geek talk, but making Giles all flushed and horrified was so much fun.

"OUT now!" Giles ordered.

The teens walked out quickly.

Additional Note: Our thank you goes to Joe Mow, who was kind enough to look over this chapter again and we hope it is smoother to read now.

**6. Chapter 6 (v1.1)**

Note: Thank you to Joe Mow and Hawklan, who were kind enough to look over this chapter again and I hope it is smoother to read now.

Chapter 6

Later that night

As they walked onto the street Xander put away the notebook he had been studying. He had only learned one single useful High magic spell, well useful in combat. He just hoped that he would be able to cast it and cast it with enough power that it would hurt a vampire.

If not, his trusted axe would help him or be used by a vampire to hurt him. All in all it is good.

"Just stand behind me and let me protect you with my body if we have to." Buffy said, as they enter the street. No light post where shining as they walked along the street. A strong sense of turnaround NOW filled them, but knowing it was a ward they fought the feeling and entered. Small lights were seen inside the closest ruins.

Xander replied, "Of course, me wizard you mighty warrior, also known as loyal meat shield."

The ruins yard had well kept grass and some demons, which were cutting the grass, looked nervous at the humans entering. A whisper of Slayer was heard from several directions.

Buffy froze and looked at her friend. "What did you call me?"

"Mighty warrior," Xander said innocent.

Buffy eyes narrowed. "No, after that." She dared him to say it again.

Xander replied, "Sorry my memory is bad, but I do remember you saying something about protecting me with your own body."

"Yeah, I might have said it, but do not call me meat shield," Buffy growled only to hear him whisper meat shield.

The growling Slayer continued walking up the street, on the inside she was giggling.

Her body was made out of meat. So it was stupid of Xander, teasing her for that.

As they came down ninth houses on the street, a small petty looking demon walked up to them, peacefully he holds both hands in the air. "Peace to you Slayer. We of the Everlane need your help."

Buffy nodded, Giles had forced her to look at picture of peaceful demons and that was one of them. The name was something beginning on K or something like that, an extremely rare demon. They lived by attaching themselves on sick animal and even humans, eating the sickness and then leaving the animal or human alive. A good mortal sickness could keep them from being hungry for a year or so and the person or animal they had drained the sickness from suddenly got all better.

Killing them on the other hand could be dangerous, as they had plenty of viruses, bacteria, and other deadly sickness inside of them, slowly being turned into food.

Vampires and more human hostile demons often killed them. Sometimes sick humans discovered that a black ugly demon attach itself to him and also killed it or the sick person's friends killed it. Not understanding that the demon was only after what ever made him sick and what it was doing would in fact cure him.

Buff smiled. "It's an honor. Mr.?"

"It is Mrs. Lucy Darkbright," the demon said.

"Hi," Xander said, also being forced to read those books and he was in awe of the demon. A breed almost exterminated by other monsters and by fearful humans, believing they created sickness. "It is truly is an honor to meet you Mrs. Darkbright. Call me Xander."

The black demon seemed to blush. "Oh you are so kind Mr. Xander then call me Lucy. If you or any of your friends ever get sick do give me a call. Human sickness is the sweetest to consume."

The two nodded, feeling a bit sick by the idea, but still it could cure most mortal sicknesses.

"We have trouble with a gang of vampires, led by a Dywak demon named Deevar. It has not many weak spots. All important organs on a Dywak are inside the chest and protected by massive ribs, no normal sword or gun can penetrate. Unless wielded by supernatural powers or extreme strength. To get to its vital organ you have to start from below at the gut and stab your weapon inside and then go up. The bad part you have to do it from the front. Its backbone is covered and protects the whole back of the demon with bone plates," Lucy said, showing by pointing on herself.

Buffy looked a bit green and asked, "What about the head?"

"It would grow back in less than five minutes. Therefore, it would slow him down if you could manage to penetrate the massive neck bones, which is not likely. It is harder then steel. Only by cutting exactly in the right angle can you cut of the head," Lucy explained.

Xander looked around. "Why are they not attacking you? Most vampires seem to love killing your kind of demon, Lucy," he said.

The sickness eating demon nodded. "They do," she said with anger. "But I know a bit of magic myself and can cast a spell that forces a demon or vampire to feel the effect of any sickness I am currently digesting. It does not kill them, but most cases it cripples weaker vampires and demons and scare most of them away." She sighed "That spell is sadly enough, lessened by distance."

The two teens nodded.

"What can hurt the Dywak?" Buffy asked.

"Cold and acid can hurt and kill it and fire will heal it. If a stake, a sword or anything solid enters its heart, it is dead. The same if you do massive enough damage to the vital organs and stop it from healing itself with fire," Lucy replied.

Buffy nodded. "Right, point us to the right house."

The demon nodded and pointed at one house.

Buffy did not even bother with her stake. She pulled out her lovely crossbow and petted a short sword Giles had given her for this mission.

Xander followed, holding an axe to make sure the first impression would last.

Around them the demons of the more friendly nature whispered. Some hid and others slowly joining up like a posse in a Wild West show, following to see what the sheriff would do.

"Lady Sheriff," Xander said, "I am the only one that feels like we are in a B-movie Western?"

Buffy giggled. "No my loyal deputy, let's find those outlaws and bring law to town," she said in the best fake cowboy voice she could.

There it stood, the villa the demon lived in.

They had not even entered the yard, when four vampires rushed out.

Snick and the first died by a crossbow bolt into the heart.

Xander started to chant the spell.

Snick and the second vampire died from a crossbow bolt. Buffy dropped the crossbow then and pulled out her sword.

Suddenly small flashes of magical arrows flew from Xander, as he simply said, "Elemental arrows."

Fire and lightning seemed to spark from the vampires. The two screamed in shock and pain and then blinked. "Hey, we are not even hurt," one of them said.

The other replied, "Yeah, the wizard or whatever must have failed. Let us get him. Oops..." was the last thing it said, as a massive axe crushed its head.

Xander grinned as Buffy chopped down the other vampire.

"That was a pathetic spell," she whined.

Xander looked at her and said, "Hey give me a break here. I had to much to study and that was a level Zero distraction spell. It causes pain, not death, but it is impossible to dodge on the other hand."

Buffy had to agree on that. Xander did very well for someone that had only been at it a month or so and next to no training in magic. "Yea I give you that for now. You better start studying hard."

"Yes meat shield," Xander said, as more vampire rushed out.

Only to be met by the screaming Buffy. "I am NOT A MEATSHIELD," and the fight was on, as the slayer dived in to the pile of vampires, cutting of arms legs and heads as fast as she could move.

Xander chanted behind her, trying his first level one war spell. "Lightning ball," he screamed the words of lightning and from his fingers he send out sparks of flashes, which looked like tiny fire flies escaping from his hands.

"That did not feel right," Xander said, as he tried again.

Buffy and the vampire she was currently trying to dust were both giggling.

Xander yelled, "Lighting ball," again and this time a ball of light burst out from his fingers. It impacted on a chair causing it to explode in a burst of fire and electricity.

"Hey they are real hard to aim," Xander whined.

Buffy sighed as she dusted the last two vampires. "You so need training."

Then the Dywak walked out, it was big and holding a club half the size of Buffy in one hand. "You will die slayer." He put the club down so that he could get the joy of close unarmed combat.

Xander chanted as fast as he could. "Lightning ball." Only to hit the club, causing it to explode in a burst of electricity.

"Watch it Xander," Buffy yelled. "The wood splinters almost took out my eyes."

"Hey, I was aiming at the demon," Xander defended himself.

"Um the club was on the ground behind me. Almost three meters behind me," the Dywak stated and then turned to the slayer. "Better tell your magic user not to use magic or he could accidentally kill you Slayer. His magic is just not safe for you."

Buffy nodded. "Just sit this one out, if you do care about me," She ordered him.

Xander pouted, now he understood the meaning of the mental aiming exercise. He would have to spend time doing them. It was his willpower that aimed the missile spells, not his physical body. It was just his eyes and his willpower that sent the magic to fly in the right direction. The trouble was his body started to interfere, as it tried to HELP him aim the magic.

Causing the magic spell to go the wrong way. Elemental arrow always hit the target, on the other hand it just mimicked the effects of some damage.

As the Wizard was pouting, Buffy and the Dywak joined in mortal unarmed combat.

The Dywak yelled out in joy. "I will kill you first Slayer and then your friends and then I will eat your bones. I do not wish my joy to be stolen by an incompetent wizard. It is on the other hand a great honor and fun for me to get the chance to test my strength by killing you. So thank you," it said and then it attacked, smashing down at Buffy trying to crush her in one single double fist blow.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You are welcome," she said, as she side stepped the attack, trying to ignore the crater that was formed from the impact the demon made.

"Hey, I am not incompetent," Xander whined.

She frowned as slowly the Dywak stood up, tensing for another attack.

"Why are you so slow?" She asked, side stepping its second attack.

Dywak replied, "My body is build like an armored tank. Nothing can penetrate it. My muscle can crush steel and my bones are harder than the hardest steel. All that comes at a price. I have almost no dexterity and my attack takes time to build up, even if they are stronger than any vampire or demon could ever do."

"Oh, so why should I fear you? I can just side step you," Buffy said and was doing just that with a smile on her face.

The Dywak seem not to be angry, instead it just kept on trying to crush her. Each hit destroyed stone and made a hole in the ground, crushed an old tree from just a nearby hit. "Because Slayer, sooner or later you get tired. A Dywak like me never gets tired. We just keep on attacking."

"Oh, that's unfair," Buffy whined while trying a quick slash at the head.

The Dywak took the cut as if it was candy, not even showing pain as part of its left eye was cut asunder.

To Buffy's terror she could see it quickly healing in front of her and she had to dodge again.

Quickly stabbing it in the back, testing the bone armor there, but it seem to have no effect, her sword bounced off.

A second more powerful attack in the neck made a deep slash into the bone of the neck, but she almost lost her sword.

The Dywak laughed. "See now, how little chance you truly have against me?" He grinned, as he continued to tire out the Slayer.

"Lightning bolt," came a yell from the side line.

This time the Dywak seemed to shake, as the electricity immobilized him.

Buffy stabbed her sword in through its gut and up into the chest, where she slashed around trying to stab the heart.

Growling in anger the Dywak shook free from the paralyzing feeling of electricity and grabbed the slayers shoulder. "You have killed me Slayer, but I will not die alone," it growled. "Know this, the true evil master of Sunnydale is the Mayor. He is an immortal warlock who is trying to become a demon lord. If you or any of you allies wish to survive, then he is the master you have to face in a year or two." It then let Buffy go. "Make sure his death is superior to mine in pain and it has been a great honor fighting you. I wish I could have eaten your bones. They would have tasted good for sure."

Then it died, slowly turning into grey goo.

"That was strange," Buffy said. "It talked a lot."

Xander nodded. "I so thought he was going to kill you. Why did you let him grab you? That was mighty irresponsible for my meat shield."

"HEY," Buffy yelled in protest.

The demon Lucy smiled at the two. Promising that if they ever got sick she would be there to eat the sickness so fast, that they would not even discover that she was there. For now she had a deal with an AIDS sick human and that was one tasty sickness. She was one lucky bitch getting a chance to eat that. Thinking about it the human was lucky to, as she would remove his sickness, or ultimate candy, as she liked to call it, from his body to eat it. If she was lucky the poor human might have other sickness she could feast on. Lucy almost drooled.

"Hey Xander are you alright?" Buffy asked.

Xander groaned. "I will be in a moment. I think I drew on to much raw magic. Feels like I'm being beaten up from the inside and that is not a nice feeling."

Buffy nodded. "Um right." She took a hold on him and let the wizard lean on her, as they walked forward. "You know you are kind of like a cannon or artillery, going boom from distance."

Xander grinned. "Yea I was, was I not?"

The two grinned and she could see that Xander was already feeling better, but he tried to look sick, so he could hold her and right now the slayer had nothing against that.

+++

At the same time in the school

"Where is she?" Angelus said. He knew from his spies that Jenny Kalderash was always working late and now she was not. "Dam it, got to make sure she does not translate the spell," he said storming out. Perhaps killing Xander and his family would be good or Willow.

It was an anger filled Angelus that arrived back at his hideout. Everywhere he had been uninvited. Those... those bastards, how could they?

Trembling in rage he grabbed Drusilla and dragged her to the bedroom, right in front of Spike, amused from the anger he could see in the eye of roller boy.

Spike growled, as he glared at Angelus. The moment he could walk and fight again, there would be a reckoning between them, just wait.

Silently he rolled away in his wheel chair plotting death and destruction.

**7. Chapter 7 (v1.1)**

Note: Thank you to Joe Mow and Hawklan, who were kind enough to look over this chapter again and I hope that it is smoother to read now.

Chapter 7

Quote:

Rincewind had been generally reckoned by his tutors to be a natural wizard, the same way that fish are natural mountaineers.

-Terry Pratchett. The Light Fantastic. End quote.

Magic was fantastic, for the first time in his life he felt the need of doing more than just the absolute minimal work needed to pass. No, for magic he wanted to do his best, but it had a terrible price. To create spells he needed mathematics to be able to calculate the energy use of the magic and linguistic to combine the right words in the right forms for the magic to work.

For making wards or magic objects he would need math to calculate the rune formations and later when he wanted to learn the long distance teleportation skills, he needed math to calculate the coordinates and he would need geography and modern history to know what the place he was going to land in looked like.

In potions, a subject Giles introduced him to, he would need plant knowledge, measuring and calculating substance and more he needed chemistry knowledge and again math.

Math, geography, history, biology chemistry. Even languages would be needed to make his magic more effective.

Being able to draw lots of magical power was important yes, but the skill was even more important. Each spell demanded a lot of studying to master it. Learning hours of studying a book, doing calculations to recalibrate the spell matrix into one formed after your own limits and abilities. There was a reason most wizards were considered lazy book worms. They did not have the time to exercise or learn sword and gun fighting skills.

In short order he needed to do better in school and the evil girls had discovered his plot to do absolute minimal work to a pass. Now Willow, Giles and Buffy took turn making sure he did home work first and then magic work. At least he was making huge improvements now that he stopped being lazy.

The fact that, as his true High Human abilities had been restored, he was only sleeping 2 or 4 hours each night helped a lot as well. Compared to a normal wizard learning High Magic, he and other High Humans had a great advantage.

Willow had been so envious over that.

Giles had told him if he did not stop playing music late at night, he would destroy all of his music CD's.

At least he had his magic books, hours of studying during the hours in which all other were sleeping and now the troll or a Principal of the school was raging, as he was blowing the entire test with an ease that made the troll believe he was cheating. Like he ever needed to do that before. At least he had his home made rune-cane or ugly pimp cane as Willow called it.

With the micro-troll screaming at him from the other side of his desk in the office of the school's Principal, Xander was trying to ignore the idiot or he would push a fire ball up his ass and see what cooked.

Xander blinked. Actually he never cheated before in any class. Helped Jessie cheat, that he did. "I told you once and I told you twice. I don't cheat and for the first time ever." Xander leaned forward. "I actually study."

A knocking on the door interrupted them as Giles entered.

Principal Snyder sneered. "What do you want Mr. Giles?"

Giles looked with disgust at the tiny micro dictator. "I want to know why you are claiming young Xander is cheating and before you ask what I have to do with that, he is in my foster care until he reaches the age of 18," he said, showing the papers to prove it.

The lawyer hired by the Watcher's Council had gone through the paper work and red quickly to make it fast. He was not Xander foster father, but his guardian. They even arranged for Xander to have both American and British citizenship. To make sure nothing would be done to remove him, as Xander's guardian by an American organization. He was sure England was screaming in fear right now. He had yet to tell Xander he was legally British now also.

Snyder blinked. "I don't think so, this slacker is...," but Giles interrupted him. "Exactly, Slacker. From the moment I took him under my care I made sure he would no longer be doing any slacking and my girlfriend Jenny Calendar has been helping me. So have his own friends."

Giles smile was pure Ripper. "Properly tutored, he is a brilliant young man. You do know that he did once jump a whole age group? Apparently he had a teacher who properly motivated him. Unlike the ones you are hiring. If you like we could contact my lawyer to double check any illegal activates."

Snyder looked surprised and scared. "You said he jumped an age group?" He was surprised about that.

Xander shrugged. "Yeah, I'm a year younger than the rest. I had a good teacher a couple of years ago." Legally he was sixteen, but apparently he was two years younger.

Snyder swallowed as he looked at the file in his computer. "I see. Then after that your grades started to fall." He looked up and asked, "Why?"

The reason he studied hard the first time, was he wanted to be with Willow and Jessie and to Snyder he replied,. "Boring lessons and I'm lazy. Mostly lazy I think."

Snyder looked at him for a moment and then said, "Well with these big changes in your grades, we have to make certain that there are no irregularities involved. Do not worry. All you have to do is some special test rounds, with teachers supervising the test, so that no cheating can be done." Snyder liked to scare students, he liked his little power trips, but somewhere deep inside of him was a teacher. One that during his early years liked to teach, before reality and demons corrupted him and seeing an intelligent student ignoring his ability, just made him angry. So angry that he decided to be a good, no a great Principal, to make sure this brilliant young man did not waste his intelligence anymore.

Xander looked at Giles, who just nodded.

Xander was silent for a while and then said, "I have been studying languages on the side. Latin among others. Would it be possible for me to take a language course or a test on my knowledge in German, French, Japanese and Vietnamese?"

The two adults blinked.

Snyder nodded. "I think that could be arranged," he stated. "We can have the test ready by tomorrow. See that you don't miss it or else..."

Perhaps the young boy was not exactly lazy, he just studied the wrong subjects before and now it seemed like the freak girls he hang out with, had forced him to learn the right thing. Not that he liked Harris, but it looked good on the paper having a student improve like that.

Giles and Xander walked out.

"German, French, Japanese and Vietnamese?" Giles asked in a questionable tone of voice.

Xander shrugged. "While meditating I gained access to more of the soldier's memory. In Vietnam he learned the native talk and he also picked up French, as there are many talking that in the country. After wards he spent time as a guard in a whore house owned by a Japanese syndicate. Food, pleasure and a place to sleep was his pay. Once he was broke, he took a work as a mercenary and worked with a pack of German mercenaries in Africa."

Giles replied, "Interesting, can you pick up anything more?"

Xander nodded. "Theory. I know how to train to learn martial arts and I am trying with Buffy being my punching bag." He was silent for a moment. "No wait, I have been Buffy's punching bag," he said with a grin. "And I'm sure that if I get my hands on a gun, I would be able to learn to handle it real fast."

Giles nodded "Any useful skills?"

Xander shrugged. "Just that I know about 101 different ways to make a female orgasm," he said and blushed a bit.

"Dear god," the watcher said, just a moment before the world hurt him, as he walked head first into a wall.

Xander helped the older man up and once he saw that Giles was mostly alright, the younger man could not help himself, as he laughed himself silly.

+++

Later in the library.

Xander was working on creating a rune circle so he could try a cool ritual he learned about, with Willow and Jenny helping him, not that they could use High Magic, but for sure they were interested in seeing it.

Giles talked to Buffy. "I learned that Xander has accessed his Halloween Soldiers memories, coping language and martial art skills. How good is he at close combat fighting?"

Buffy frowned and looked worried at him. "Um, not that good, but he is getting better."

She squirmed for a moment and then asked, while she looked worried at the black eye Giles had. "Giles has Xander beaten you up or was it an accident in training?"

Giles started to clean his glasses. "No Buffy. I was surprised by something that was said and I walked right into a wall."

"Really? What was said and who said it?" Buffy asked curios.

"Not a million pounds or the end of the world would make me tell you what happened." Giles said and turned around.

The slayer pouted.

Xander voice was heard. "I told him about some skill I copied from the soldier he was apparently well versed in, unique skills. It is sad I only get the theoretical skill and not the memory of the training."

Buffy, Willow and Jenny all looked at him, Even Oz looked up from the chair he was sitting on, tinkering and tuning his guitar.

Grinning Xander explained. "The guy spend about nine years working as a guard in a whore house. His only pay was free sex and in the end, he knew 101 ways of pleasing a woman. So I know in theory how to do that. I just need to train," he said while blushing a bit.

A loud 'PLONG' was heard, as Oz accidentally broke a string on the guitar.

"I did say that the guy had strange skills, did I not?" Xander said grinning.

"That's fine, are you ready then?" Giles said, as he got a new cup of tea.

Xander nodded. "Right, if the ritual works this whole place will be cleansed from dark magic and as long as that," he said, pointing at a bowling ball, "is not broken and stays inside the library, the dark magic will not leak inside again from the Hellmouth. Instead the ball will suck it up." He looked around and said, "That's the theory anyways."

Chanting words of High magic Xander stood in the circle, summoning powers that made the air quiver as he spoke words of purity and the air flashed in a sudden light. Holding his rune-cane in both hands, grounding him and taming the wild magic, he was channeling inside of him.

The whole library felt like a lighter and less dark place.

"It worked," Willow said looking around.

On the ground they saw the bowling ball slowly turning dark now and then shivering from the darkness it was consuming. It felt like a truly evil bowling ball.

"Um that looks evil," she said.

Xander frowned as he walked toward it. "Don't worry, I know what I was doing," he said, only to jump away as the bowling ball attacked him, rolling towards him in high speed and tried to bite him.

"Famous last words," Willow said, as she jumped up on a chair.

Oz nodded. "Indeed." He too carefully took a place on top of a chair.

"It has jaws and fangs," Buffy said looking at the ball creature opening a mouth full of rock hard steel fangs, as it rolled around trying to reach the legs of Xander, Willow, Jenny and Giles, which had all jumped up on a chair. "How can it roll around and bite? It's a ball." She said, not really understanding how the ball monster did that. It was round. It rolled its way forward and yet it was biting anything standing in its path.

The now growling Bowling ball attacked the Slayer that with ease kicked it away, before it had a chance to bite her.

As it lay on the ground rolling back and forth trying to gain some momentum the library door open silently and unnoticed.

Kendra blinked seeing her hero fighting a... bowling ball. An evil bowling ball, but still she wondered if Buffy already had vanquished the pins.

"What would happen if I crush it?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know," Xander said. "That is not supposes to happen. It's not supposed to be animated."

Giles cleaned his glasses. "According to the spell what kind of object should be used?"

Xander shrugged. "A crystal ball, why?"

The Watcher cleaned his glasses. "That's the reason. We now have a rouge animated bowling ball, made from epoxy and with a steel core." He sighed. "There is a reason the spell said crystal ball Xander. A crystal ball, made the right way from natural rock crystals, neutralizes and transforms any good or evil power inside of it in to pure neutral magic. It is an age old trick, putting raw dark power inside a crystal to transform it into pure neutral power. Even demons uses that trick to clean out a divine place from the good energy into an energy form they can use. Wiccan also use it to remove demonic energies, transforming it to an energy form they can safely utilize."

The young apprentice wizard nodded. So that's why Dad's book said the crystal could be used as a quick and safe power source.

Behind them Kendra started to giggle. "This is much funny," she said in her Jamaican dialect.

The sound of a bowling ball flying through the window was heard, as Buffy kicked it outside, before she rushed up and hugged her co-slayer. "Kendra, I so missed you," she said.

The two started to giggle and gossip like old friends.

Giles groaned, "Now I have to explain why the window is broken."

"No you don't. I have a repair spell, which can repair the window. Let me try it," Xander said with an eager voice.

Giles nodded and said,"Very well."

Xander rushed forward like only an eager teenage wizard could and started to chant in words of power. "Repair," he said some moments later.

And the window broke in reverse or so it looked. Broken parts came flying back, glass fragment inserted themselves in the right position and suddenly the window was whole again.

Xander grinned. "Ta da," he said with so much pride.

Behind him a small crack started to appear in the window.

Giles pointed at the window again. "Fix it."

Xander mumbled, "Um. That was not supposed to happen." He picked up his notebook.

"No I did everything correct and oh no, I had forgotten about that. Sorry my fault," he said, as he chanted words of power again, fusing the broken window again and then the crack vanished.

"Good work lad," Giles said. "Good work indeed."

Willow nodded. "Yea if only Wiccan would be so useful."

Jenny chided her. "Do not dismiss Wiccan Willow. Its power rivals his somewhat flashy skills and Wiccan can repair windows. We have repair spells also. Ours just take a bit more time."

The young apprentice witch nodded. "Yes, but his is a power he can use for fun."

Oz nodded. "The cost of hair color has gone down lately."

Xander blushed in pride. "Thanks Oz. The moment I found the hair color curse, I thought about you and I am so happy I got to try it on you." He frowned. "What color do you want next week?"

The werewolf thought hard about it. It was a tough question. "Bright blue."

Xander took a note. "Will do."

The girls shook their heads, even Buffy who was nowadays a real blond, thanks to Xander's spell.

The gang started to talk with Kendra enjoying them self.

+++

Under the street vampires and demons alike, jumped in shock as an over aggressive bowling ball attacked them.

As monster counted it was not that dangerous, but it was small and attacked you directly and surprisingly silent and crippled some vampire and demons before one managed to crush it.

In the library they notice that, when the dark aura returned. This time Xander used a crystal-ball.

**8. Chapter 8 (V1.1)**

Chapter 8

Later in Giles home

With Jenny moving in with Giles and Xander sleeping in the guest room, he did not want to sleep in his childhood home alone it hold to many memories, it was getting tight.

With the extra money Giles had gotten from the Watcher council, for High Wizard babysitting, they at least were no longer short on cash and now Kendra was supposed to live with them as well.

Xander quickly said he would take the sofa.

Kendra refused and said that she could take the sofa.

Then they started to argue about it and joke around a bit.

It let to this situation and it was all Jenny's idea and he was surer than ever, that the Witch was evil.

"Good night Kendra," Xander said, as he lay still on the bed scared and embarrassed.

On the other side of the bed, equally nervous, scared and embarrassed was Kendra." Good night Mr. Xander."

He swallowed. "Just Xander, I am not anything special you know."

"But you are special Xander," Kendra protest. "You are the herald of High magic, the counter balance against technology, the champion of humanities free spirit."

Xander shrugged. "You are the champion of humanities survival. That's even more impressive. You were forced into this and accepted it. That's even more awe inspiring. I got the choice and I jumped at the chance to learn magic, consequences be dammed. See nothing special, just a fool who wanted to learn something cool."

Kendra leaned on her right arm as she lifted her head up, so that she could look at Xander face to face from her position of lying down. "You are wrong. You are a special young man, Xander. I think so and you should as well."

The two noticed how close they were to each other and quickly lay back again, both blushing.

Xander was trying to think of cold showers, ugly pigs and the boys shower room in school or a school toilet. It was not exactly working that well. His Wizard staff standing in attack position, made it hard to relax.

Slowly the two tried to close their eyes.

Kendra twisted as she tried to find a comfortable position.

Resting her head on his shoulder she found it comfortable. "Could I sleep like this?" she asked, afraid it was too much to ask.

Xander swallowed. "Yes, NO, YES you can sleep like that, please do." He took a deep breath. "It's kind of nice. If I just could put my arm around you like this, then I could relax as well."

Putting his arm under her shoulder she glided more easily up on his shoulder and the two started to relax.

Three hours later the two woke up. Slayer physic and High-human physic both needed little sleep.

Kendra smiled. "Xander, could we talk?"

And then they started to talk.

Xander soon found out that Kendra Young was a year younger then Buffy. She was only sixteen, just like him. Well like he was according to the law.

She was raised almost completely in isolation and Kendra found out a lot about Xander. How age confused he was currently and from what he learned about that a High Human aged faster the first five years of their life. It was not that much a difference really, but a three year old looking like a five year old would gain attention. So they faked his ID, making him five years old legally. She also found out that a High-human, once they reached maturity, would age slower. Xander could live for almost two hundred years, without magical help.

With magic to help him he could reverse his aging process, at least in theory. It was a spell Xander had yet to learn and he had no idea if he was strong enough to cast it.

For Kendra, who knew that as a slayer half a year up to a year was the normal life expectancy after you gained the duty of the slayer, it was awesome.

Whispering in the dark the two teens also found out how good and nice it was to kiss each other and like magic one thing led to another all hidden in the dark.

+++

Next day

Jenny was disappointed. There was no blushing and no signs of two tired teens. She frowned, no way, no way.

Giles looked confused.

As the grinning Jenny watched the two teens eating breakfast and talking to each other like old friends, she waited for the moment when as many people as possible were drinking something.

"You did practice safe sex, didn't you?" she then said.

A fountain of coffee from Giles and juice from Kendra was her reward.

"W... what makes you think we did anything like that?" Xander stuttered.

The witch just grinned. "I can see it in her eyes and in your silly smile, kid."

Giles cleaned his glasses. "I... as I grew up in England, where the age of consent is sixteen and I myself managed to seduce a nineteen year old girl, when I was only fifteen, I should not say anything condemning, but know this," he said and glared at Xander. "If you hurt the lady, I will personally dig you a shallow grave after I have beaten you to death with a shovel."

His eyes switched to the dark slayer. "The same I will say to you. Do not hurt young Alexander or play with his emotions," he said glaring his best Ripper look at them.

The two nodded. "We are going to be good," they both said in unison.

Jenny looked disappointed. "So are you a couple now?"

It looked like Xander was ready to scream yes, when Kendra interrupted him. "No, as slayer I should not have such a deep emotional connection. It would only hurt him when I die."

Xander was fuming. "That's stupid. Emotional connections like that would make you fight harder and keep you alive. You are not going to die like that. I can't guarantee or promise anything, but I will do my best to keep you alive."

Kendra smiled. "That is cute of you Xander. I have already seen my death many times and it holds no fear for me anymore. Do not fall in love with me. As long as you don't do that, we can be friends, special friends even."

Giles sighed as he took a bite of the omelet. Thanks to Janna's little revelation it now had coffee taste. From the look on Xander face, Kendra was too late. He showed all the symbols of puppy love and her saying that he could not fall in love with her, he even looked like a puppy that somebody was kicking around.

On the inside Xander he was fuming. All right, perhaps they were not boyfriend and girlfriend material, but he liked her deeply and having her talk like being murdered was no big deal was pissing him off.

Whoever raised her like that, should be worried because he was thinking of cursing them.

Janna enjoyed the morning entertainment.

+++

Later

Buffy and a strange cocky and proud walking Kendra were currently going over maps of Sunnydale.

Xander looked like a puppy. The moment Kendra asked him to do something, he did.

Now Buffy did not consider herself to be super intelligent, oh no, but she knew the signs.

Xander was trying to flirt with Kendra and she was toying with him.

Then she saw the grin on Xander's face the moment he looked at Kendra and she changed he opinion. That was a male 'I'm so good' smile and Kendra? She looked like the cat that caught the canary.

With eyes twitching between them, she giggled. "You two work quick," she said.

Xander and Kendra blushed and Xander spoke out. "Who told you? Was it Giles or Jenny? I know I did not say anything and Kendra? Did you tell her?"

Kendra shook her head. "I said nothing about your incredible skill in sexual arts," she stated.

Buffy was jumping up and down "I knew it, you had sex." The she froze. "Skills in sexual arts? Tell me more."

With that the two slayers started to gossip.

Causing a young wizard to run and hide.

+++

At the same time at the border of Sunnydale a big old van stopped for a moment and an odd looking man dressed in a green and red suit got out of it.

The man looked to be between 30 and 40. He was well build and you could see that he sometimes in the past must have been someone who enjoyed sports, perhaps even on a professional level. Now laziness was beginning to take over his body and he would most likely be overweight in the nearby future.

Still he had an impressive built body and the woman looking at him were just as impressed by his look, as they where amused by the choice of costume he wore.

Cordelia would have considered it a crime against good fashion and she would not have been that far from the truth.

He ignored all of them, as he looked down towards the town. Unseen by those that watched him, he held and waved a little wooden stick in his right hand, casting a spell of direction.

'So that was Sunnydale home of the Hellmouth,' the wizard in red and green thought.

Nodding to himself he entered the car again and drove on.

**9. Chapter 9 (v1.1)**

Note: Thank you to Joe Mow and Hawklan, who were kind enough to look over this chapter again and I hope that it is smoother to read now.

Chapter 9

Later at Giles

"Go Team Slayer," Cordelia yelled and an embarrassed Willow joined her.

Janna laughed her head off, even if it was all her idea.

Buffy and Kendra looked embarrassed. "Um thanks," they said.

Xander nodded. "Yea we have an evil master vampire to slay. See you later." He hurried out and the slayers quickly joined him. Behind the closed door they could hear the three laughing.

Cordelia turned to Janna and asked. "Are you sure my cheering combined with a mild positive improvement spell will give them the edge they need?" She asked with narrowed eyes. "They seem just to have fun at my expense."

Janna tried to dry her tears, but honestly she was laughing to much. "Oh god the look on their faces and it will Cordy. How much depends on them, but this is supporting spell and by cheering on a hero or a sport team, while using this they get a bonus on their skills for hours after wards." She started to giggle. "But I have never seen anybody looking so panicked before." She fell down laughing again.

Willow blushed. "What she said is the truth, but I... I think we over did it with the dance routine and I'm not a cheerleader. Even if you have to have at least two cheering for the spell to work and," she took a deep breath and blushed, "I don't like wearing short skirts."

Cordelia looked at Giles that was desperately trying to drink his tea and not say anything. "Well get on with it."

Giles sighed. Why was he always forced to become involved? "I think it was an innovated remake of an older spell that has dancing in it as you cast it. It is just that 'Team Slayer' is not used to that, but I found it quite fetching," he said diplomatically.

Cordelia nodded. "I knew I was helping." She had found Willow and Janna talking about that spell and as it involved cheering, she decided to give her input and somehow Janna had her and Willow team up in doing the spell, Willow providing the magic she the skill.

Personally considering how bad Willow danced she thought they did a good cheering.

Then the door rang and Giles opened the door. A man around his age stood outside wearing a green and red suite and Cordy could only say one thing in pure terror, "Call the fashion police now."

-SD-

On the outside Buffy and Kendra, with Xander in the middle, were walking towards where Angelus lived.

Xander's little spell of tracking was pointing them directly towards his location.

"That was unusual," Kendra said. "Do you often get a cheering off?" she also asked.

Buffy shook her head. "No, first time ever." She was embarrassed. It was as if they were mocking her.

Xander nodded. "Willow found a cheering spell, which involved dancing to help a hero fight better and then Cordelia got involved. Claiming it would be their way to help us win the fight, without getting dirty and Janna naturally convinced Willow to experiment with an alternate way of casting a support spell, which would be fun."

Not that it took much to convince Willow. The growing Witch had started studying Wiccan, even if she was terrified of the three folded law, but she was also eager to get the positive smack down. As anything good and bad returned to you.

Willow was convinced that by doing good things she would increase her and her friends' good luck. Of course she would have to choose the right spells and for the right reasons, but she is a genius damn it.

Xander hoped she was right. Giles and Janna said she was right in a way. The spell would help protect their mind against fear or mind affecting powers, no more. It was a positive way of using her magic and so any threesome pay back would be positive and they have gotten to see Cordelia and Willow dance, so all was good in his mind.

-SD-

A short time later outside a mansion

"He is in there," Xander said and pointed at the old mansion.

Buffy nodded "So front or back door?"

Kendra said, "Back door is best. Let us be sneaky."

"Use the front door and shock the hell out of them," Xander said. "What are a few vampires Buffy?" Xander said and asked.

She frowned and then answered, "Aggressive and they think that they are so good at fighting."

Xander grinned. "What happens when they discover the enemy is more dangerous than they are?"

Buffy raised her head and looked at him. "They try to escape or panic." She slowly started to grin. "Front door is the right way to go."

"If I may," Xander said. He started to chant words and gathered his magic, and then he opened his mouth and screamed "GALE WIND."

He pointed his left arm at the house, holding his rune-cane in a hard grip in his right hand, and a mighty wind blew forward. It knocked the fence and the rail of the stairs down as it slammed into the door, crushing it completely and then kept going deeper and deeper inside the house.

A sudden explosion of wind blew out the entire windows as dust and papers were blown away.

"That was impressive," Kendra said and stared with shocked eyes at the house.

Xander grinned. "Hey Buffy you jaw is touching ground."

Buffy slowly closed her jaw. "That's... That's."

"Meat shields first," Xander said.

Buffy growled as she walked forward.

"Meat shield?" Kendra asked.

Buffy looked at her sister slayer and replied, "Stupid Xander. I teased him because he is not as good as I am in close combat and said I would shield him with my own body. Since then he has been calling me meat shield."

Kendra giggled. "It's kind of cute."

Both, Xander and Buffy, stared at Kendra for a moment and then continued inside.

Inside was a mess. Everything was blown down or away, paintings lay on the floor or hung sideways on the wall. Jackets, hats, pants, skirts, shirts all lied around from where the vortex of wind had blown them.

No dust could be found anywhere inside the building, looks like the 'Gale Wind' had a mighty house cleaning ability.

Chairs even tables had fallen over.

A screaming sound of an angry Angelus could be heard. "What was that?"

"Hey you can...," a vampire said, just before Buffy dusted him.

They continued right into the main living room where a small army of vampires waited them.

A pissed of Angelus was hitting a geeky looking vampire in the face as he screamed, "What the hell happened?"

"Hi honey, time to die," Buffy said rolling her stake in her hand.

The vampires all turned around paling as they saw two slayers and Xander.

"Droopy," Spike voice said in surprise.

"Kitten," the happy voice of Drusilla said.

"The Slayer's and the White Knight," Angelus said mocking him.

"White Wizard actually," Xander said grinning. "And you will not pass," he said, before shooting out a rain of elemental arrows.

Small dart like bolts flew out of his hands, seeking their target. They were impossible to dodge, as they were target seeking, but they caused only pain and no real damage. About the same pain you would feel if a tiny bolt of fire, lightning or a splash of acid hit you. Except that the pain lasted only a second or two then vanished.

In the room Angelus screamed in pain, as he was hit fifteen times by the harmless elemental arrows.

As all the vamps stared at Xander or Angelus in shock or fear, Kendra and Buffy decided to make vampires an endangered species.

They attacked. Kicking, slashing and stabbing the two slayers dived right into the mass of undead.

Xander whispered words of power, as he prepared the next spell. He was channeling so much energy that it was smoking from his cane. The soft bright wood was darkening and turned harder and more resistant, as magic surplus forced it to become more than just ordinary wood.

In the other end of the room he could see Angelus glare at him. "Hey that's just like you, you failed to even hurt me," the vampire said grinning. "So you did manage to learn some magic, impressive... NOT." Angelus said, as he grabbed a sword and then rushed towards Xander and pushed the other vampires aside.

Kendra stood in the way as he rushed at Xander and he was faced with the stake and sword she held.

A slash and Kendra dodged and kicked back.

Angelus jumped over the kick and blocked a second attack from Kendra.

Back and forth they traded strikes and attacked faster than any normal human could move.

Xander's chanting was done. "Lightning bolt," he said, holding the direction he wanted the missile to fly hard in his mind and focused on it with his will power until Angelus suddenly was thrown back, as the Lightning bolt hit him. Electricity danced inside and outside of him and he was one cooked undead.

Still trembling in shock from the massive electric overdose, Kendra rushed forward and threw her stake as hard as she could right into the heart of Angelus.

Buffy looked away for a moment, she could not bring herself to look, but the sound of Angelus turning into dust she still heard.

Xander's smile was wolf like. "I told you, I would be there when you die Angelus."

Apparently the Lightning bolt spell was highly effective against vampires, even if he had over powered this one a bit. The blood was pumping inside of him and he could feel the burn of raw magic overcharging him. The trouble was casting the spells, Mom and Dad said there was a trick behind casting them fast. They could advice him on finding it, but in the end all wizards, great and small, would have to find their own version, based on the common trick.

He was preparing to cast a spell again, but his mind refused to work. His magic had overwhelmed him.

The scream of pure agony and madness interrupted them, as Drusilla attacked. "NO, naughty kitten," she screamed and attacked Xander. Buffy was about to stop her, when she saw Spike rush in to help Drusilla.

Xander was frozen, he could not think one word, not one spell came to his mind as he struggled to gain control over the raging magic inside of him. Slowly he pushed the charge back and forced it inside the rune-cane, getting himself in order again. Will power vs. the raw magic inside of him once again prevailed.

Kendra was once again forced to fight a master vampire.

On the side she saw that Buffy was fighting the slayer of slayers, Spike. Well all in all Drusilla was a nice choice.

Xander tried to think of a good spell in this dog pile. Buffy was fighting Spike and more than nine other vampires. So far they were standing in each other's way. Kendra was in just as bad of a situation.

"Cutting Twister," he screamed, throwing in a tiny twister made from razor sharp magical wind. At least it would clear the room somewhat and scare the hell out of the vampires.

The room was soon filled with saw dust as the twister was cutting the floor in half on its way through the room.

Vampires not able to dodge or move in time were slashed in half or lost arm or legs.

Buffy and Kendra used the opportunity and threw vampire in its path.

He followed it with an elemental arrow spell.

Fifteen arrows flew and hit seven vampires around Buffy and eight around Kendra.

Distracted from the sudden pain more vampires lost their life.

Xander frowned as he thought of what he should cast next. 'The wooden floor,' he thought and focused on gathering magic and cast a transformation spell. "Spikes," he said, making the wooden floor suddenly fire away wooden spears.

The magic inside of him was becoming too much again, he felt his body and mind froze over from the raging tsunami of raw magic inside of him again and not one of the spikes hit Drusilla. She dodged them all.

Only two vampires were dusted, but another three were hurt.

Kendra was holding her own, but the vampire Drusilla was fighting both her body and her will power. It was hard keeping her mind closed to the mind control attack the mad seer used.

The young Slayer felt a sharp pain from her neck, as Drusilla got a good grip and started to twist, breaking bones inside Kendra.

"No," Xander squealed out, unable to even move. The magic inside of him seemed to mock him. So much potential and he could not even use it. The trick was to make the magic move in whatever way best suited you. That's the trick. Force it to move inside of you or on your skin and not hurt or freeze you up, when the raw magic gathered inside of you. Let it sit still and it could hurt or freeze you, but how to make it move?

"Now you die night slayer," the mad seer said and then blinked. The dying Slayer had used her last power to push a stake inside Drusilla's heart. "Oh you are a strong one," Dru said, as she turned to dust.

Like a broken doll Kendra fell down on the floor, eyes quickly losing their inner light.

A raging "NO. NO," was heard, as a young Wizard raged and pushed the magic around and on top of his skin. It was not completely under his control, but no longer was it overwhelming his mind or freezing his ability to act. Around him they all could see the magic like an aura of power, constantly trying to get back inside. It made his cloths glow and moved around and crackled as if his t-shirt and pants were on fire. "Fire whip," he said, which sent a blazing whip of fire through the room. Forcing the vampires and Buffy to back away or be burned.

"Lightning bolt," he said the arcane words so fast that not even the slayer could hear him, as he burned two vampires to dust with one spell. "Ice jail," he said and pushed it straight into a vampire's face. The vampire froze solid and landed with a clonk on the floor.

Gale wind send the deep frozen vampire crashing inside another vampire and through the wall at the other side of the room, quickly followed by a lightning bolt and a fire ball. He was almost singing now. Words after words, spell after spell he cast, until he was in front of Kendra.

Standing in front of Kendra he looked up.

A nervous group of vampires were huddled behind Buffy, hoping she would protect them. "Why are you still here? Run undead, your destruction will follow another night. Now run or be dust undead scum."

A massive evacuation followed. Most of them would not stop running until they no longer could see Sunnydale.

-SD-

Xander swallowed and grabbed his note book and opened it at the healing spells he learned. Putting his hand on Kendra he whispered words of healing. Words that would nick together skin and flesh cut by claws or weapons. He whispered words that would help blood recovery and words that would remove poison. He whispered words that would speed up her natural healing abilities to a supernatural level, but Kendra's broken neck would not heal. He had yet to learn any healing spell that would heal a broken bone or mend a ripped spine.

Buffy swallowed. "Xander." she slowly said. "Hey come now..."

The young wizard hugged Kendra's body closer. "I healed her. You heard me. I healed her why doesn't she live?"

Buffy sniffed as she hugged him back.

A screaming sound of "Why?" was heard. It was full of pain and the young wizard started to cry.

Buffy broke as she looked at the dust, where Angel had died and all she could scream was a pain filled "WHY?" as well and no good answer was found.

-SD-

In Boston a young girl suddenly sat up in her dirty bed screaming; "WHY?" Then she dried tears from her face. 'What was that?' Faith wondered. Inside herself she could still hear a mystical voice ask, 'Are you ready for the power?' Of course she was ready. She was born ready.

**10. Chapter 10 (V1.1)**

Note: Thank you to Joe Mow and Hawklan, who were kind enough to look over this chapter again and I hope that it is smoother to read now.

Chapter 10

Quote:

"Knowledge is a weapon and I intend to be formidably armed." Richard Cypher, the Lord Rahl. End quote.

It was silent as they returned. Kendra's body was transformed into a tiny doll size body and carried back home to Giles inside Xander's pocket.

Once there, it was returned to its normal size.

"I failed to save her," Xander said with his voice being hollow. "I learned spells that could heal cuts, bruises, restore blood loss and they broke her neck and nothing worked."

A rather cool dressed man in bright red and bright green suite interrupted him. "What do you have to learn to heal internal damage and broken bones?" He asked.

Xander opened his mouth, as he tried to remember. "I have to study bone structures and how they heal, before I can use magic to heal it. The same for internal organs, I have to understand the internal working of the body, before I can heal it. Unless I master some of the more older and difficult healing spells. They take many times the energy and most of them are power level three or higher, but one spell works on all types of damage. They are true healing spells," he said. His body was in pain and so were his emotions and head from all the power he channeled today.

The older man nodded. "Your current most powerful spell is what level?" He asked even if he was not sure he knew what the level was about.

Xander replied, "Its level two, but I can overpower some spells and make them into a level three in power by doing it. Most dedicated healing spells are level one. As long as you have experience about the nature of the wound you are trying to heal. They are great. Not as good at the true healing spells and even they get greater if you understand what you are doing."

The man nodded. "So in other words, there was no way you could have learned bone healing spells before, was it?"

Xander glared at him then looked at the floor. "No, no I did not have the time or the gut to learn them before," he said and looked up, this time at Giles. "I am going to move back to the Harris home. It has a basement and I need it. Giles, I need a cage or a place to keep something chained up in."

He then looked over at Buffy and said, "Once I got that, I need a vampire," His grin was feral at that moment and after a short pause he continued. "Breaking its bones, to study the healing process using analyzing spells works just fine."

Giles cleaned his glasses. "And how where you going to learn that spell before?"

Xander snorted. "By visiting the hospital and bringing candy and flowers to the sick people, well flowers to the adults and candy to the kids. Now and then casting an analyzing spell to get the understanding I would need to cast the healing spell."

He frowned. "Of course it's impossible to cast healing magic on a vampire. Healing magic is life magic and that can even dust a vampire. Still the bones inside a vampire heal the same way human bones do."

Willow frowned. "How did you learn the wound healing spell?"

Xander smiled as he showed them his arm. It was full of scars, long deep cuts. "I used an analyzing spell, a razor and spend time in Giles bathroom."

Willow swallowed then she fainted.

Xander blinked. "What? I had first aid equipment nearby," he said.

Giles cleaned his glasses. "You should have had somebody to help you if anything had gone wrong and you arms? You look like you have been trying to kill yourself or mutilate them."

Xander shrugged. "The healing spells I'm using are slowly removing even the scars. In a week they will be gone," he replied while he rolled his eyes.

Buffy discovered she had sat herself down on the cold floor. Xander had cut himself up, just to learn healing spells? He had carved up his own arms?

He continued. "And I still failed. I should have used a vampire from the first moment. I was to compassionate and now she died." Xander finished and then frowned as he remembered something. "Who are you?" he said, pointing his finger at the good dressed man.

The man grinned. "I am your new teacher. I was once known as Cygnus Lestrange, a wand wizard. Today I am the humble Watcher Charlie Strange, but we can talk more tomorrow."

Xander nodded and one by one they walked home. A simple stasis spell was used to keep the body from decaying, until they could get it buried in a hero's grave. Most likely anonymous and unknown like so many Slayers before her. It was not right or fair, but what could he do?

-SD-

Next day

The man smiled as he began his story. "I am your new teacher. As I said yesterday, I was once known as Cygnus Lestrange a wand-wizard. Today I am the humble Watcher Charlie Strange. The watchers have found out that some governments and other multi-national corporations are seeking the High Wizard in order to destroy or tame him.

Worst are the cult of the 'Gear', which worships technology, so we are planning to teach you as much as possible. As much as we fear the idea of magic that strong, we also understand the need of a counter power against the more and more technology controlled world." He frowned and then continued. "Some seer, before you gained your power, saw a world where man was but a slave and the machines ruled. Now the future is starting to change and hope exists again."

Charlie nodded "But I must digress. Many years ago, in merry old England, it was a time of darkness, a time of terror, when an evil wizard named Voldemort killed and murdered without anybody stopping him. His loyal Death Eaters, a group of dark wizards that hated Muggles, that's anybody that's not a Wand-wizard and they hated blood-traitors, which is anybody that liked Muggles and wand-users born from Muggle families and half-bloods. They hated anybody, who was not an inbreed maniac."

He took a deep breath as he continued. "His reign of terror ended when he attacked the Potter family. Somehow the dark lord's death spell rebounded from the one year old Harry Potter and banished him. Soon the Death Eaters were either hiding, in wizard-jail or escaped by bribing themselves out of jail. The wand-wizard world is awfully corrupted in England and I was found by a Muggle with a wound on my head and no knowledge of who I was or where I came from. It took me almost six years, before my mind had healed and I got my memory back again."

They all looked at him.

Willow asked, "Were you attacked by the Death Eaters or did you fight them or...?"

Charlie smiled as he replied, "I wish that would be the case girl. I was a Death Eater, a terrorist and the worst of the worst. With my brother's children, Rabastan and Rodolphus and Bellatrix his wife, we were some of Voldemort's most feared terrorist.

I hated what I feared and what I feared were Muggles and their technology. I murdered, killed and raped with no forgiveness. Muggles were nothing but animals, sick animals that should be destroyed to me. I killed children and adults and I loved it and the power I had." He could see the shock and revulsion in their eyes. "Then a desperate Auror, wizard police, cast an overpowered Obliviate spell. It removes or rather blocks the memory, unless you know Occlumency. It's often permanent and it banished me into the river. Were Muggles saved me from drowning a bit further down the Thames."

Charlie nodded. "They had to teach me almost from the beginning and learned I did, but not my name. It was lost to me for a long time and I worked lived and loved being a Muggle. I become a compassionate man, somewhat odd, but a caring, helping and fun loving person. I worked hour's voluntarily helping other sick people after work. Some said I must be an angel to good for this world. Then my real memories returned." He looked sad. "It was like two different sides of me where fighting each other. Good and evil and I have no idea who would have been the winner, if it was not for the help of the Watchers. They somehow knew who I had once been and offered me work and that's my story, the short version at least."

Xander nodded. "This Voldeshort guy, you said he was banished? How long ago?"

Charlie replied, "14 years ago now and what was banished sometimes returns. I have a theory about that. Moldy always tried to seek immortality and there are ways to reach it."

Giles looked shocked. "You don't mean a Horcrux?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes, we know there is a partial prophecy between Voldemort and the boy that lived. One of his Death Eaters heard a prophecy being told that caused him to hunt down Potter. I know that the crazy evil asshole is not dead yet. His mark is still on my arm and it's getting stronger and darker, so he must be gaining strength."

He turned to Xander "When we heard you need to go to England I was send. If a magic artifact is lose in that blasted island you may bet Death Eaters may be around trying to grab it. "He pulled up the arms of his shirt and said, "This is the dark mark of Voldemort. For years it was pale and almost faded away. Now it's growing stronger and stronger. Soon he will be able to summon us. Track us down from any place in the world. There is no way to remove it, unless you willing try to remove the whole arm and the dark mark will try to kill you in revenge."

Xander nodded. He was making a list inside his head.

The artifacts had to be collected or bad things could happen.

"Why are those artifacts so important?" Giles asked Xander.

The boy was silent for a moment. Then it came. "They are artifacts held by my families for generations. One is my forefather's rune-staff, which is a powerful artifact that improves a High wizards magic." He looked at them. "That artifact is in New York." He looked at his hand. "Then the cloak of shadow, a gift that was given to my family from a god. It has the power to let a person hide from those that seek him using magic or technology."

The room was silent as he continued.

"My mother's crystal eye, a gem that protects you from illusion and mind magic, it's in San Francisco and the worst of them, if in the wrong hands, is the Tower of the archmage. It is able to shrink and grow from the size of a huge tower in to a small pocket sized doll house. It contains generations worth of books and knowledge from my people and that's somewhere in England."

Once again it was silent in the room.

Xander rose up. "I'm going to study now. Buffy could you get me a vampire tonight?"

He looked at Giles. "If you loan me some money, I can buy the chains myself."

Buffy blinked. "Male and female?" she asked.

"Hmm. kinky Buffy. I only need one vampire, not two vampires having fun together. A male would be best, the idea of hurting even a female vampire feels wrong to me and I hate vampires," Xander said with loathing.

Charlie grinned and said. "Good to know. If Xander ever goes wrong, all we have to do is turn ourselves female. If you like Giles I know just the potion needed. I used it once after an argument with my wife. I said giving birth could not hurt that much. She demanded I proved it. Worst nine months of my life, I tell you."

All of them stared at him.

Giles looked at the former dark wizard. "You are not completely sane are you?" he asked wondering.

The wizard only grinned. "Giles my fellow Watcher, I say this with the out most respect for my family. The Lestranges are from the finest of wand-wizard families. We can trace our blood back seven hundred years of pure English magical blood and combining with only the finest families of wand-wizard.

English wand wizards, no foreign blood in my veins. The finest families of English wand-users have married and remarried into my family so many time, that most if not all English families are cousin or closer to me. Some of the Lestrange even married inside their own immediate family sister here, a brother there . So after that many generations of inbreeding and incest, what matters a little madness my friend?"

Giles cleaned his glasses.

Janna blinked. "That's rather sick."

Charlie nodded. "All of the Lestrange are sick as dogs, me included. Madness and physical deformity runs in the old wizard families and they just keep on breeding with themselves to keep their blood clean. One of my madness is that I am drawn to color filled things. I love extreme changes of colors. I love wearing them, having them in my home or just seeing strong colors. In battle I fight like a mad man, because I am a mad man. With no fear of death for myself or those that stand beside me. Only the battle matters to me. If battle comes, leave me and the hostile I fight and run. During battle madness I can hurt and kill people I care about, because they are in the way during the battle or try to take away my fun. Nothing else matters during a fight than seeing the enemy dead." He shivered. "After the fight when the madness is gone its awful."

Buffy shivered, Charlie was wearing yellow pants with a blue t-shirt and a mint green vest over that. Just seeing what he was wearing, she trusted his word about being nutty.

Cordelia sat as far away from him as possible. It had taken them an hour to convince her that there were no fashion police out there, to remove him and his fashion statement. "You are redneck hillbilly, a crazy man."

Charlie nodded. "My family is indeed, I was born one. I on the other hand married a Muggle born first generation witch. To make sure I was not related it was a female from South America and a first generation witch with some African and native South American origin, I think Inca or something. She could not handle the strange color combination and divorced me. I still love her and she cares about me. I also often visit my two children. Both are mentally stable and show no sign of physical instability or insanity," he sighed. "Not all the old families are like mine. The Potter and the Longbottoms often married Muggle-born wizards or witches, but that's one of the reasons why the Lestranges and others like my old dear family consider them to be blood traitors, which should be exterminated."

"Please tell me that you are the only one left of your family," Cordelia said in a begging tone.

Charlie nodded. "The rest is in a wand-wizard jail. Unless someone breaks them out from there they are gone. My ex-wife and I have children, but they are hidden and will remain so, as far as the two of us are concerned they are not Lestranges."

He then turned to Giles. "Now to the information Buffy gave you about the Mayor. The watchers have confirmed it and the council is preparing an assassin team to take him down fast and silently. They want you to stay silent and unknowing and if they fail, we will have to do something else later."

Giles nodded and was not surprised that the demon's information was correct. The Mayor was the true master mind of the town.


	4. Chapter 11

Note: Thank you to Joe Mow and Hawklan, who were kind enough to look over this chapter again and I hope that it is smoother to read now.

Chapter 11 

A week later 

The scrap yard was empty, as the two wizards glared at each other.

Charlie had started hours after hours on wand-spells, potions, basic transfiguration and charms and let Xander use an illegal backup wand, illegal in England not in the USA, he had to learn those.

High magic Xander could learn on his own and the boy did. Somehow he was keeping up. Charlie knew it was thank to the lesson he had from his mom and dad, five years of theoretical knowledge were crammed inside his head.

Now they were testing how much he had learned about High-magic.

"Remember, if less powerful spells are quicker to cast, and then use more of them to overwhelm you enemy. The real power full curses and spells should always be used as the finishing move or if the enemy is to skilled to be overwhelmed by numbers, then crush them with power," Charlie said. On the inside he was tense, dueling training was dangerous. Not to him and he did not care about his own life, if he died then that was good by Cygnus, but Xander was in danger. He could feel the evil of Cygnus move inside of him, roaring as it wanted out. Not even in battle did he let the mad man out, but some of his evil could escape and that could kill Xander, if he failed just a moment.

Xander nodded as he continued glaring at Charlie and was trying to find a weakness.

Charlie was an evil asshole on the dueling ground. His battle madness made him scary. Sometimes the look in Charlie eyes was really scary, it said something like, -I am going to kill you- and then Charlie got hold on himself and for a moment it looked like he was confused, before he was himself once again.

Xander had no trouble to believe Charlie when he said battle madness over took him in battle. It almost over took him during dueling training.

On the side Buffy watched. Charlie had asked her to be on guard and save Xander, if his madness became too wild. "On three," she said and then screamed, "Three."

And the two wizards moved.

Elemental arrows flew, which were easily blocked by a protego shield.

A stupefy, which Xander shielded himself against and returned the favor with a small gale wind, followed by a mild chocking curse.

Charlie dodged that and moved on with a cutting curse.

Faster and faster the two started to exchange spells, all while moving.

It ended, as a mad looking Charlie screamed, "Reducto." The explosive curse was aimed at Xander head and madness was glowing in him. The curse was almost blocked by Xander's hastily raised shield.

As the shield and Xander was thrown down on his backside with ears ringing from the sound, Charlie teleported right next to him with an evil smile on his face, as he aimed the wand down at him."Crucio," he said and then he blinked and stopped the spell as fast as he could.

Xander was just about to scream, as the worst pain he ever felt raged through his body when it stopped.

A sick looking Charlie was stumbling away and fell on his knees, emptying his guts out in disgust.

Buffy walked down to Xander and helped him up. "That seems to have gone a bit to wild," she stated.

Xander nodded. "Yeah, he just stopped himself from using an illegal dark torture spell."

He was scared not about what Charlie would do, he trusted the mad man. But he was afraid that Charlie would not keep his mind together much longer.

"Hey there," he said to Charlie, who was sitting on his knee surrounded by puke. Xander quickly casted a cleaning spell on all of them and then he offered his teacher his hand. "Let's go home, Charlie."

The older Wizard nodded. "I am sorry Xander, I just lost myself." He did not finished what he was about to say. He lost himself, this time not in the battle, but in a memory from the past.

Sometimes it felt like he had two sides, one good and one so evil he was afraid what he would do to innocent people.

The two wizards grabbed Buffy's hands and with a plop they vanished. 

-SD- 

Later in Giles home

"So he lost it?" Giles asked.

Xander nodded. "He did. On the other hand it was he who demanded that we have Buffy as a security measure, because he does not trust himself. I feel that we can trust him, except during a fight. If Charlie is fighting, anybody run for the hills."

"He said the same thing," Giles said and then he was silent, as he considered his own flirt with the dark side. Compared to Charlie, what he and Ethan had done looked like school yards pranks. "The poor man," he stated.

Charlie's voice interrupted them. "This poor man deserves all the pain he can get. The things my evil side has done, makes me deserve the death penalty many times over. That I got a second chance by losing my mind for some years and started to work for good does not change that. Ever since I got my memory back, I have been doing all I can to redeem myself. Yet part of me is evil. Cygnus is still alive inside of me. The treatment somehow split me up in good and evil or the white magic, which is Muggle loving and the dark magic, which likes to torture Muggles. Good and evil sounds better, not completely true, but it sounds better."

Xander looked at him with respect, which got the older man blushing and said, "And you keep the evil inside of you down, that's got my respect."

Charlie sighed. "Kids, I think this will be the last time we do a duel practice. I get too excited during combat, so it's not safe for you or your friends. The demon I have inside of me is far more dangerous to you, than any vampire in town."

Xander was silent for a moment and then nodded. "We can do combat drills right?"

Charlie nodded: "I think I can arrange something similar to what a hit-wizard trains in. Just remember the ability to cast the spell well is more important than knowing a shit load of spells. So find a group of war and protection spells you like and keep using them. Once you truly have mastered them, then you can learn more."

It was silent for a while, and then Giles reminded Xander. "Xander, remember you have school tomorrow."

Xander sulked. He tried, he really tried to make Giles let him out of school, but no he still had to go to school and get good grades. Thank to the soldier language memory he more or less had copied in to his own mind, he now had good grades in Latin, German, French, Japanese and Vietnamese and some rune languages from spending so many nights trying to decipher old books in the library. He even knew how to read some Babylon.

Staying in Giles home had made some difference. Giles was a light sleeper, so no television during the night. So he had books and he used it. No knowledge was a waste and old books held old secrets and lots of forgotten knowledge that could be used.

Of course Willow was still better then he was in dead and forgotten languages, but she was a genius. He just had more hours to study and he would catch up.

"Alright I'll go over to the dungeon and break some vampire bones. I'll be back in an hour," he said. The training in bone healing spells was going faster than he expected. He even had started with some spinal nerve healing spells as well.

The vampire's help was above and beyond what he had expected. Their vampire healing ability showed his analyze spell exactly what he needed to know in order to cast healing spells. All the time the vampire was screaming, "Why are you torturing me? I don't know anything and why are you not asking me questions?"

It was quite annoying really, but it was a demon animated undead, not a life form he felt more compassion to demons than to vampires. Lately he could not even see a vampire as anything other than a monster. Nothing you did against a vampire was wrong, no matter how vile and awful it was. It was just a vampire and they deserve anything bad you could give them and worse.

Charlie turned to Giles and said, "The way he says, break some bones combined with back in an hour, makes me think we are raising a criminal."

As Giles glared at him he continued with a smile. "Not that it is always a bad thing. I heard the Mob and the Triads are hiring talented bone breakers."

Giles pointed at the door. "Get out."


	5. Chapter 12

Note: Thank you to Joe Mow and Hawklan, who were kind enough to look over this chapter again and I hope that it is smoother to read now.

Chapter 12 

A week and a half later 

Xander walked into the library and looked around. "Hi gang," he said.

Willow looked at him and said, "Hi, are you alright? You have not talked to me in seven days, I got worried mister."

Xander nodded as he gave Willow a hug. "Sorry. I have been training with Charlie. Wand-magic is trickier and more useful than expected from what mom and dad said about sorcerer abilities." He shrugged. "What little time I had left over I used to study High-Magic and torturing my vampire. I managed to understand the healing bone process now."

Willow looked shocked at her friend. "XANDER, you can't torture them."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Willow I am not torturing it. That's what it claims I do, but I just break a bone of a finger or two each day, nothing more than that."

"It's still cruel did you tell the vampire why you are doing it?" Willow said.

"Um, I might have said something about wanting some information from the vampire," Xander replied.

Buffy giggled. "Did you get anything?" She asked.

Xander replied, "Well it's just a simple bone fracture he suffers again and again and in different body part, so at first no, but now he starts to sing like a bird. Did you know that Willy the snitch collects Barbie dolls?"

They all blinked.

"Oh dear," Giles said worried. "I hope it is not what I think it is."

"Did I miss something here?" Xander asked in wonder.

Willow looked at Giles and said, "I must have missed something too. Did you miss something?" She asked Buffy.

Buffy nodded. "Oh yeah. Why the 'Oh dear,' Giles?"

Giles looked at the three teenagers and the said, "Because voodoo practitioners have long ago discovered that Barbie and Ken dolls are almost perfect to use in the Voodoo ritual, when cursing another person. You just have to dress them up the right way and find a piece of the person you want to curse and use the doll and most of the cloths already exist and is easy to find in any place where they sell the doll."

He cleaned his glasses. "Of course most Dark Witches and Voodoo priest find the idea of going out and buying a Barbie doll to embarrassing. So they make use of a trader that helps keep it secret."

Willow looked at Giles and said, "You are saying that dark witches use a minion to buy their dolls, just so that other witches do not laugh at them?"

Giles was about to say no, but then said, "Yes, that's correct. Buffy you will have to talk to Willie and find out who it is that he is collecting dolls for."

Buffy looked at Giles with a panic look. "I have to go and beat him up over dolls?"

She looked even more panicked. "Last time I beat up anybody over a doll I was six years old. I thought I had grown out of that stage," she whined and wildly waved her arms around. "I am not going to beat somebody up over a doll. You know how embarrassing that is?"

"Oh dear," Giles mumbled. They never covered this in watcher training. 

-SD-

Two weeks later

Willow looked with disgust and morbid fascination as Xander pointed his long finger at Buffy. "Come one break it," he said eyes hard as flint. "Do it, I need to check if it works. Do it or I have to do it myself."

In the end Giles had been correct, spending the day time in school was needed, it gave him a distraction from the magic lessons. Not that he said so in the beginning.

Now he felt better, Kendra's death still hurt him, but not as much as before.

Buffy whined. "But Xander, it's your finger."

Giles cleaned his glasses. "It's, I am afraid to say, actually a good idea. Would it not be better if one of us had a finger broken? That wa..."

Xander interrupted him. "No, break it Buffy."

Whining the Slayer grabbed his finger and snapped it.

Xander roared out in pain. "You broke it. How could you... I... look the pain," he cried and dangled the finger.

Buffy sputtered, "You..., but you said that I..."

Xander laughed and hugged her. "Just joking, I have cast a pain numbing spell on my hand. I feel no pain at all, but you should have seen you face."

Buffy frowned and with a growl grabbed his other hand and promptly snapped the middle finger on that hand also.

Now Cordelia started to giggle.

This time Xander really roared out in pain. "Aha... pain. I had only a pain numbing spell on my left hand. That really hurts."

Giles shook his head. "Good lord," He sighs as he looks up to the heavens & mutters "Children."

Buffy sniffed. "That should teach you to tease me like that." She then looked worried. "You can fix it, can you?"

Cordelia was struggling to get back in the chair, but her giggling had burst into full fledged laughter.

Xander quickly cast a pain numbing spell. "Pain vanishing, sweet." Then he gathered energy and focused on remembering the process of healing, as he started to say the word that would speed up and repair the bone faster and correctly.

Click snap. Click snap and the bones of his fingers repaired themselves.

Xander twitched his fingers bending it and poking Buffy with them. "Yea they work look." poke, poke.

"I could break your arm," Buffy said.

Xander frowned and poked her again. "Poke, poke, please do. The last test has to be on a bigger bone," he continued and poked her a bit more.

Buffy looked at him, grabbed his arm and snapped it.

"Yeaargh," Xander screamed. "I forgot the pain numbing spell. Pain is not good." How could he forget about that?

Buffy slapped her own face in pure irritation. "You forgot?" She asked with an irritated voice.

Xander nodded quite pathetically.

A 'thunk' was heard, as Cordelia fell of the chair once again giggling madly, followed by Janna who was rushing to the toilet, as she almost pissed herself laughing to hard.

A pain numbing and bone repairing spell later, followed by a analyze spell. "It looks just like before," Xander said with pride. "I did it, thanks to my lovely assistant." He bowed to her then the audience.

He whispered to Buffy, 'Bow down for the audience."

The slayer bowed.

"I can now heal bones." With a sad voice he continued. "Sadly I don't think Las Vegas is going to buy our act. At least I can now stop what happen to Kendra from happening again."

Shocking them all Cordelia stood up. "I like to test one thing, you said you could remove scars?"

Xander nodded. "I can. Why?"

She turned around showing them her back side. "I have an ugly scar down there."

Xander nodded. "I have to see it to remove it."

Cordelia looked at him and then he saw it. He cast a quick analyze spell and the results confused him. "That is not a scar," he stated and cast a spell of translation. "That's a magic mark and its power is incredible. I see runes of protection and a," he swallowed. "It says in the high language of magic it's a life sacrificial, belonging to Jasmine, goddess of dark mercy. It has spells and curses to keep you away from the wrong person. It's," He swallowed. "Giles, Janna look at this. Buffy get Charlie."

The two started to study the scar together with the pale looking Cordelia.

Soon they had tested its genuine power. It was a dark spell and they had traced it back to its origin. It was not that difficult to find, it just took hard research.

Soon Charlie arrived and they all were surrounding Cordelia starring at her back taking notes and casting analyzing spells.

The poor girl did not know if she should blush or be angry that none of them seem to care that she was lightly dressed, gorgeous and sexy as the ugly mark captured all their attentions or worse be scared. They sounded scared, just by studying the mark. 

-SD-

Two days later of researching Cordelia's mark.

Apparently the Chase family had offered one of their children as the future mother and sacrifice, that would bring Jasmine back to life and reshape the world in Jasmine image.

For that the Chase family got rich.

For Cordelia it was a death sentence, as a demon goddess child would consume her life force and banish her soul into limbo.

The mark was interesting. It showed symbol on symbol, made by human hand guided by divine powers.

There was a symbol that would make it impossible for her to form a steady relationship with anyone. Unless the mark was removed she would remain alone, until it was time for the demon goddess to be reborn.

Then a symbol that would protect her against danger, by causing big bad luck to whoever tries to attack her and even actively cause her so much luck that she should be able to survive or get rescued in the last second any attack, unless it was made by a high power demon or an extremely strong warlock.

Then there was a symbol that would make it impossible for her to have children, unless it was aided by magic and a symbol that would protect the child she will eventually have.

Then there was a symbol, which identified the nature of the father of Jasmine and would make sure that Cordy would be attracted to such a person.

Second to last a symbol in the mark would summon a demon warrior to destroy anybody, who tried to remove the mark the normal ways. That is, using magic on the mark to overpower or remove it from her body.

The last symbol would harmlessly remove all the symbols in the mark, once the first child was born, to hide the signs from those that could bend time.

There were traps inside traps.

Xander was baffled. "The only way to save her is to... Well to kill her," he stated.

Giles nodded. "So it seems we just have to seek harder."

"That goes without saying. No way that we are going to let Cordelia die," Xander stated. "There has to be a way. Magic greatest weakness is magic."

Janna just let out an. "Hmm..."

Charlie nodded. "It's a mark by a dark goddess. Could not one of the other gods be used or asked for help?"

Giles shook his head. "No, absolutely not, they more than often use the easy solution." 

-SD-

A short while later, while Xander, Cordelia, Jenna, Giles and Charlie had gathered in the living room

"About the child, it had to be human born with supernatural powers, which come from a demon or a vampire. A demon tainted child is to be the father," Jana mused and then she started to laugh. "That's so simple. These guys are no hackers or lawyers and definitive not Gypsies. I found a way around it."

They all stared at her.

Cordelia, who had been rather depressed, had used the time to gather information about her dad and mom's deals, like money hiding and lacking to pay taxes. Soon she would use it. Like Janna said, don't get angry get even. Well they would regret selling her soul.

If she was lucky she could make a deal so that she would keep her money and send them to the poor house. Still she was greedy and wanted to live also. "What do I have to do?" she asked.

This time Janna did not smile. "Become a teenage mother."

There was silence for a moment an then. "WHAT?" Xander, Giles, Charlie and Cordelia said at the same moment.

Janna looked at them and then said, "Look 'The only if she is aided by magic can she become pregnant' symbol can be tricked. Any magic and she can become pregnant. All the symbols and marks are keyed to her becoming pregnant and if you read the fine prints Jasmin has to be your first born or the mark will vanish. The mark actually makes you incredible hard to kill. Only a high power demon or a wizard could kill you, while it's on your body. On the other hand you can be hurt just as easily, as a normal human can be. The mark just stops you from getting killed."

Giles and Charlie grabbed the book and the note on the mark, followed by Xander and all of them where silent, as they considered the implications.

"It has to be a person who is human and not demonic inflicted," Giles said.

Charlie added "And willingly. It has to be somebody she is at least somewhat attracted to and which she trusts."

"Why do I feel fear?" Xander whispered to himself. It felt like a million angels where watching and laughing. Like an army of demons and devils where taking notes, so that they could create just as an amusing punishment on others as life gave him.

Janna just grinned as she drank her cup of tea. Life was so good.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Human, somewhat attracted to. Like it or not Xander out of the entire population of males in Sunnydale, you are the only one I would trust with this, even if we are not a couple and I have no plan on getting together with you. The two of us would not work, we tried it and we failed, but I do trust you with more than just my life. This could mean my life. So please Xander."

It was silent in the room again.

All the angels, gods and goddess in heaven were listening.

All the demons and devils in hell were listening.

"Why do you keep doing this to me Janna?" Xander asked in a whining tone.

The witch grinned and said, "Pure accident." She smiled a bit less and continued. "Besides if you do this. What about the child?"

In heaven and hell laughter filled the place and hell wanted to see if Jana would agree to work as a teacher for them. They needed new ideas for the mental torture section.

Cordelia replied, "I raise him or her with love and I would grant the father the right to come and go as he pleases. I know Xander and I would not work together being married and I would not accept to let a child suffer from two arguing and fighting parents, but you Xander are the only man I trust. Even if you are younger than I'm and you are badly dressed, but at least a bit better then Charlie. Never thought I would say that you are better dressed then someone else. Weird, but I still need a baby, so you should be the father, Xander." She gave Xander a pleading look "Please save me."

As the over powered puppy dog look on Cordy face hit him, the crashing sound of Xander smashing his head on the table was heard before he looked up. "Ok, but I have a few conditions. First you move away from Sunny-Hell, once he or she is born. Second I get the right to visit him. Third I get the right to train him or her, as they most likely will have a High magic ability and be part High human. A high human has to use magic or he would go crazy. Forth you let me come by and put magical protections on where ever you will live. At least once I have learned how to do that, the right way."

Charlie nodded. "He lives an interesting life indeed. I'll go and get some pregnancy potions," he said and sounded way to happy.

"I will rent a motel room tomorrow. Xander the apartment is yours until Cordelia has something in the oven," Giles said and blushed. 'What has this world come to? He was helping a teen to get pregnant to save her life. It was so not right,' he thought to himself.

Janna grinned. "I bring over some wine tomorrow to help you kids relax." This was so fun. 

-SD-

In the research room, also known as Giles living room, Giles, Cordelia and Xander were sitting and all tried not to look at each other.

The only one smiling and highly amused was Janna. Life on the Hellmouth was just plain fun. She even started to write letters back home to her clan. The gypsy loved the crazy stories she had better than the soup operas on TV.

Then the door opened and a nervous looking Buffy entered. "Giles, there is a group of heavily armed people dusting some vampires. When I asked them who they were, they said I should ask you, because you don't know," she said confused.

Giles cleaned his glasses. "That's absolute correct. I am under order not to know who they are and why they are here. If I was theorizing, it might be to stop an evil warlock from becoming a true demon, which would destroy all of us."

Buffy blinked. "Ohh the mayor," she said.

Giles shrugged. "We don't know that."

Cordelia added. "Sure we do."

Giles shook his head. "No, we don't and as long as we actively try not to know anything it will be harder for magic to detect and warn him. So think about something other than that. There are many reasons they could be in town, vampire hunting for one."

Cordelia nodded. "Hey Buffy, we found out how to remove the mark on my back," she said, trying not to think about the team dusting vampire so they could sneak in and kill the evil warlock also known as Richard Wilkins the Mayor.

"Really? How?" Buffy asked and hoped it would distract her, but not really believing it, as all she could think about was snipers killing Mayor Richard Wilkins the III.

Cordelia replied, "I got to have Xander's baby."

There was silence.

"WHAT?" Buffy yelled, forgetting completely anything about assassin teams. 

At the same time somewhere in Africa. "A strong voice that girl has." 

Cordelia smirked, work done. "Could you scream a little higher? I don't think they heard you in China." 

At the same time in China. "I thought I heard something." 

Xander groaned. 'Why him and would it be too late to run and to run fast?'

Then the door opened and Willow rushed in. "Xander why is Cordelia going to have your baby?" she rushed in screaming. 

Somewhere in China "I did hear something, I really did. A strong voice that girl has." 

They all stared at her with one question on the mind and they all asked. "How did you know that?"

The witch blushed. "Uhm, would you be terrible angry if I said I was experimenting with a listening spell?"

More chaos followed until all of them understood. She was trying to use it to listen after vampire nest, but it failed and got stuck on Giles home.

That took more than one night of talking.


	6. Chapter 13

Note: Thank you to Joe Mow and Hawklan, who were kind enough to look over this chapter again and I hope that it is smoother to read now.

Chapter 13

Five days later

Janna saw a depressed looking Cordelia and walked over to her. The princess was sitting on the couch, looking off at nothing while the TV was showing some dance and songs. "What is it? Why are you so depressed?" Jenna asked.

"I have to get pregnant because of a curse. The baby will so ruin my future as a movie star," Cordelia stated.

Janna sighed. "Don't look at it like that. Remember the baby is saving your life, no baby, no life, no chance at anything. Completely innocent and helpless and its first action in life is to save you," she could see Cordy was focusing on her now. "The dark curse would have destroyed your life, but the baby will save it. Those that put the mark on you are the ones you should get angry at."

Cordelia slowly nodded. "I'm going to love my baby. Even though I am way to young and irresponsible, I know that and I grew up in a home that is really not a good example. I will do it. I will learn and I will love him or her. My baby will grow up loved." She smiled. "You are right. Its first action in life will be saving my life and having sex with Xander is...,"she grinned and continued."He is good."

Janna nodded. "Indeed, do as we Gypsy would. You mother and father sold you out to a dark goddess. Bring revenge down on them," she said and grinned.

Slowly Cordelia nodded. "They love their money. Wonder how many ways we could use to remove their money from them."

Janna grinned even more. "Let's talk about that. I know some illegal ways and I'm sure we could find some dark skeletons in their closet that would give us a legal way."

Cordelia nodded. "It would be good for the baby if I still had some money left and they had nothing and it would be good for the revenge also."

The two of them started to talk. Revenge would follow. 

-SD-

At the same time in the grave yards

Buffy walked along with Willow and Xander not even caring about sneaking. "So how is the 'Saving Cordy' project going?"

Willow nodded. "You have to convince her. She said I could not be aunty Willow. Tell her I can be aunty Willow you have to tell her."

Xander nodded. "Willow, both Cordelia and me agreed that you will be the Godmother and not aunty."

Willow smile would have dusted any vampire nearby and made the sun yell, as it was shining so brightly in happiness. "Really? But the baby can call me aunty right?"

"Hey... what about me?" Buffy asked.

Xander replied, "Aunty Buffy."

Willow looked at both of her friends and said, "I wanted to be called Aunty also. I can be Godmother and aunty right?"

Buffy grinned. "And don't you forget it." She then continued. "Now how is the project going?" Seeing Xander was still not answering she asked, "How is she in bed Xander?"

"You are ignoring me," Willow whined.

Buffy looked at her and nodded. "Yes we are, you are the godmother, so don't be greedy. I am the Aunty."

Willow seemed to sulk for a moment then she realized that being the godmother was way more important.

Xander groaned. "I am not going to answer that question," he said then stared at her. "Why are you even asking me that?"

Buffy blushed then shrugged. "I only had sex once and I'm curious."

Willow just blushed. "I'm curious too. I've only been with Oz and well you are kind of like one of the girls."

Xander blinked. "I... what?" He tried to wrap the female mind around the idea. "I'm having sex with a girl that's our friend and you want to know, because I am like one of the girls?"

The girls nodded.

Xander shook his head. "None of your business, I have got to hang out with Oz more. I need more male friends. I really need it."

He waved his hands around. "Do I dress in a short skirts or frilly skirts? Have I long hair? No I do not. Do I use my magic to turn myself female? No I do not. So why am I one of the girls? Tell me."

The two girls looked at each other. Telling him that it was because he was a boy none of them wanted to date, but loved like a brother / little brother and trusted like he was a girl. No that would not work, boys and their ego was so easily hurt.

The irritated Wizard walked away angry and yelled, "Vampire. Vampy. Vampy, vampy vampy vampires." He started to scream out trying to lure them up.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That never works."

Willow looked in surprise at Buffy. "Have you tested it?"

Buffy shook her head. "Um no, but they can't be that stupid."

They were that stupid.

Around them vampires started to pop up their heads from tombs and hidden lairs, even running towards them from a distance.

"Who is calling for us? Food is calling," one of them said.

"Sweet, it worked," Xander said, while freeing the magic energy he was storing inside of him. "I have one word to say, Explosive Fireball." Which was actually two words..., but who cares? As a result two balls of fire flew out towards the greater group of vampires.

Naturally a group of vampires could count and complained, "That was two words."

As punishment for trying to be overly correct a ball of fire suddenly impacting on them and it exploded in a rain of fire.

Buffy yelled, "Hey, that's a spell from the Anime you were watching."

"Oh my god, he copied Lin's 'Inverse exploding Fireball' spell. Do you think he copied 'Dragon Slave' also?" Willow said and was actually shocked a bit.

In front of them five fire bombed vampires were rolling around in the grass and tried to keep from burning up.

Only the vampires that were directly hit by the explosive fireball or stood to close to point zero were dusted, the others started to burn. All in all three vampires were dusted directly and the rest started to burn and currently tried to stop themselves from burning up.

The slayer paled and whispered, "Dragon Slave?" No he could not, could he? Then she realized that Xander was a man. If he could, he would. A small whimpering sound of fear came from the slayer and the wizard yelled, "Wind bomb." Which shot a strange ball of compressed air, it exploded and sent vampires flying, mostly unhurt, but shell shocked. The wizard stopped and took a deep breath, as he declared "I love Anime, they provide such great ideas." He then looked at Buffy and asked her a bit curios, "Well dust them, why don't you?"

Then the fight started for real, as the slayer dived right into the gathered vampires, which were still left. 

-SD-

A short fight later

"That was strange, how the vampires just came around, when you started to yell," Willow said while she looked at her Xander shaped friend.

Xander grinned and said, "We have to try it again. This time with could use a pit filled with holy water or freeze the vampires and let them watch the sunrise. I used my mother's sorcerer crystal to cast a sorcerer spell. I really wanted to find a few vampires, so the spell must have summoned them. Hm great accidentally I created a vampire summoning spell."

"Um that's not nice," Willow said.

"It's just vampires and anything bad happening to a vamp is a good thing," Xander growled in response. "I hate those undead suckers more then you can imagine," he said and cast a simple elemental arrow spell to seek out the nearest vampire.

Its scream revealed its hiding position and Buffy rushed after it.

Meekly Willow nodded.

The next night a vampire took one look at Xander and then he ran away screaming, "It's the enemy of all undead."

Buffy was giggling like crazy calling him vampire spook-err.

She would make sure the rumor of the Vampire spook-err would spread.


	7. Chapter 14

Note: Thank you to Joe Mow and Hawklan, who were kind enough to look over this chapter again and I hope that it is smoother to read now.

Chapter 14

Two weeks later

Xander was peeved. So far he had been the target of universal amusement. He was sixteen legally and born fourteen years ago, which might explain why he always felt so much younger than all the others around him did and now he was going to have a baby with Cordelia. "I am much too young to be a dad," he groaned. "And why do I have the feeling that Jerry Springer will pop up soon?"

Charlie's pregnancy potions worked miracles. They were also considered somewhat illegal, as any female using them would be extremely easy to become pregnant. It worked up to nine years after her first child and no female anti-pregnancy potion would work on her during that time. Only condoms could protect her.

Considering the power in that mark, Charlie had found the most powerful potion he could and boy did it work. He and Cordelia worked hard on it for a week. Then the pregnancy detection spell Janna had cast started to say congratulations.

He knew that Cordy and he were like fire and water, no, more like napalm and fire. They liked each other yes, but they liked to argue and fight with each other to much.

Cordy knew that and refused to even consider the idea of marriage.

So he would be a distant father. Why was he feeling like a dirt bag?

'Women? Who could understand them?' he thought.

Sounds of gun fire were heard and the air was sparkling in magic. He quickly pulled up a hood hiding his face, as he chanted a spell to make him more difficult to see. Then he ran towards the sound.

There he saw a gun fight between a team of well assassin that might be Watchers, but he was ordered not to know anything about them and a small army of demons and vampires with the Mayor ordering them around like a general.

The assassins team, all fifteen of them, were good. Using swords and guns in combo, but they were losing to fast, even as they were fighting they were retreating and trying to escape.

Xander sighed, as he watched another human getting a huge wound from the ripping claws of a vampire. The Watchers had given them strong orders to not interfere, unless the team had failed. Then the ball would be in their corner.

'This could be counted as failed right?' he mused.

He stood up and chanted his best spells of fire and sent a wave of fire towards the vampires closest to the watcher team.

Soon four vampires where rolling around in the dirt, two were dusted and one watcher jumped back, as the air suddenly was almost pain fully hot right in front of him.

Following that he sent twenty elemental arrows out, each hit one vampire and caused them to scream in pain, believing they were hurt and out of the darkness a young wizard walked out.

"I dislike the corruption in the town Mayor. Perhaps it's time for a reelection," he said and then chanted spells of power, which sent a wave of cutting air and lightning towards the surprised warlock.

The witch supporting the assassin among the Watchers quickly gathered her brains, as she started to chant spells as well and also directed them at the warlock. The boy was strong, but his defense sucked. She quickly focused half of her magic to protect the young wizard and Sunnydale's living residents were surprised as the sky turned into a fire work.

"Now that's an interesting surprise," the Mayor said. "Young Mr. Harris, I always suspected there was something odd about you and your family." His grin turned evil. "But you will not destroy me," saying that, he started to chant deadly curses and protection chants.

Just as a missile spell hit his magical shield.

Xander could feel the deadly attack impact on his shield, it was less powerful than he expected, but so skilled it almost penetrated it. He chanted more protection spells and then turned towards the Mayor, this time not bothering with a direct attack. He chanted an air shield spell around the Mayor.

At the same time the Watchers Witch cursed a spell of confusion on the Mayor, but it seemed not to work and she prepared another curse against him.

Xander's air spell was not discovered.

The fight continued and this time he was fighting defensively and keeping the air shield up around the Mayor.

He could see the Mayor was weakening. The lack of fresh air was destroying him and he did not seem to discover the real reason he felt weak.

"Clever, you stopped the fresh air," Richard said and sent a wave of magic, dispelling the air shield around him. It was amusing the boy was good yes, but not that good. The only reason he failed to kill young Mr. Harris was the witch who was protecting him. It was quite annoying really.

Now the Watchers seem to have recovered. The witch among them nodded gracefully to him.

He gave her a grim smile, after Kendra's death kicking some bad person's ass was just what the doctor had ordered.

The two groups looked at each other. Vampire, wizards, watchers and witches.

"Avada Kedavra," the mayor yelled and cast the deadly wand curse.

Xander waved his hand and created a shield of vacuum, a nice bubble with absolutely no air inside.

Like most war-spells or fighting spells/curses the death curse was a missile spell and missile spells had one big weakness. They needed a medium to move. In this case the medium was air. His father's book had explained it all. Like those of the wand user are, many of the High-magic war-spells were missile spells.

As the curse hit the bubble of vacuum it exploded harmlessly.

Energy spells create a ray of energy, magic or elemental, which do not need a medium to move inside, but are often wasteful of energy. Some rare and highly difficult ray-spells, like the cutting light spell, have longer range then even missile-spells, but they are difficult to cast and drain to much energy for most wizards.

Area spells affect the area around the wizard or in some cases around his target and they have the shortest range. They can be focused on one direction like an explosion. All Xander's wind spells were area spells.

Then come ritual curses and charms whose ranges were extremely long. Most of them depends on a symbol linking the spell to the target who can be almost anywhere on Earth. The better the symbol the longer the range and the more powerful effect it had, it was often used by Wiccan. An example is the voodoo doll, but they are not war-spells, you cast them after the battle is over or before the fight starts.

The death curse was known to be un-stoppable and nothing could stop it. Unlucky for Richard, Charlie told him about the death curse and that it was a missile spell. Because Xander knew that any normal missile spell can be stopped by nothing. They tested it in the basement and it worked.

Richard was stunned. "How did you do that?" He asked in surprise. "Nothing can stop the death curse."

'Only a real solid object like a rock or a wall could block it, but stop it with a magic shield is not possible nothing could do that. So what did the young wizard use? Nothing could stop it and that young upstart stopped it. How did he do it?' Wilkins thought to himself.

"Exactly nothing stops the death curse," Xander said, while casting an area spell aimed at the Mayor. It created a wave of dirt and earth which moved in Richard's direction.

Richard looked in surprise as the wave of earth that came towards him. Inside he could see sharks of rock swimming hungry towards him. "Clever," he said and waved his wand, freezing the wave before it reached him. "But not clever enough."

Then a grenade exploded near him and another exploded near Xander. A strange goo like substance covered them with slime and both wizards felt how they were weakening.

To Xander's rescue the Witch summoned water to clean away the goo and then used magic to neutralize the poison inside of him.

Xander nodded, but kept pretending to fall down.

From the shadow strange men walked out.

Dressed in tight fitting body armor with a symbol of a cogwheel gears they spoke up with computer filter voice, which hid their identity. "Step away from the magic user. By the order of the GEAR, all magic users in Sunnydale are to be destroyed for the safety of the future world order."

The Watchers blinked, some even most of them had heard about the future, a grey future where machines would rule and human would be doomed to live a life without free will.

Those were members of the order that dreamed of creating that future.

The Watcher's were many things selfish, brave, traditional and most of them where technophobic, also most of them had a witch, potential slayer or other people who had magic in them or in the family.

Like one they reversed the aim on their weapons. "Like hell you do," one screamed and started the fight.

Xander chanted a spell of ghost sight. It showed him that two others were hiding, using some kind of holographic thingy.

He quickly cast a banishing spell on a pair of rocks and sent them flying like a missile towards those two. Then cast a stop bullet shield around him. It would hold perhaps four or five bullets before being over powered. He had to learn the more powerful bullet deflection shield or the best of them all. Reverse missiles. It caused any missiles to return to the weapon or person that fired them. Not missile spells, but daggers, bullets, bolts, arrows and throwing rocks they all returned from the location they were fired or thrown from at the caster.

The leading Watcher took his time and pulled a head shot at the Mayor, as he seemed defenseless and he was rewarded by the Mayor's death.

The Order of the Gear was in total nine people strong and the watchers were all in all twelve people, but the Gear had equipment looking like something out of a Sci-fi movie.

Only the fact that the Watchers bullets were magically improved gave them the ability to penetrate the armor of the Gears.

Xander was worried, they were out gunned and then to his surprise, two of the gears died as bullets hit in them.

The lead Watcher grinned. "Do you think we go in close combat with so many vampires unless we have fire support? Idiots we have another five in sniper positions, surrender or die."

The Gears seem to talk over a radio communicator and then threw a gas grenade and made a run for it. The Watcher's bullets followed them into the night, most missing. The armor seems to have an active camouflage that adapted its color to match the surrounding area. It was quite impressive.

The Watcher nodded. "Good equipment, but not much military training I would say."

Xander asked, "If you had sniper, why didn't you not use them?"

The watcher smiled a grim smile. "We were in the wrong position then. The mission had gone SNAFU with a side dish of FURBAR and we needed to lure them into a better attack position, so we were the fish bait," he said simply, as if he had gone out walking in the rain. "I never ask them to do anything I'm not willing to do myself, but we had to lure the Mayor into a killing position," he stated.

Xander felt respect for them and as he leaned back to try to get his strength back, magic fatigue raged inside of him.

"Hi, I am Annabelle Greenstone," the witch said. "You did well, but against the likes of Richard you should use more protective spells," she said to the young man.

Xander nodded. "You got any idea what the goo the Gears hit me with was?"

Annabelle nodded and picked up some of the goo with the tip of her dagger. "It's some kind of nerve poison, but not a strong poison because that would destroy the juice from molly."

Xander looked confused and asked, "Who Molly?"

Annabelle smiled. "Molly is a plant. A magical plant first record is from the Odysseus. It can only grow in areas of strong magic or where a powerful witch or wizards dead body lies buried. A person carrying a live Molly herb is protected against all indirect curses, not against a fire ball but raw simple curse."

Xander nodded. "This is juice made from Molly then?" he asked and tried to analyze the juice, but his magic was just absorbed by the goo.

She nodded. "Yes or something like it anyway."

The hit team leader interrupted them. "The Gears are moving towards secondary targets. We have to move it."

"What targets?" Xander asked.

"Call me Frank and the targets are your friends. The Gears are going after the Slayer, the watcher and your young friend the red witch."

Xander yelled, "We have to save them."

"We will help son," Frank said and grabbed something from his back "Here take this, always carry a backup piece," he said to Xander and handed out a big gun to him.

In the dark and worried like hell, Xander could just not care what it type of gun it was, he just nodded. "Thanks, do you know where they are. Where they will move to first?"

The hit team leader just shook his head. "We are going to call and warn them." He hoped that if Charlie was nearby nobody would get hurt from their side.

They started to make calls, while Xander, followed by two soldiers rushed away.

Willow's home was the closest. Buffy was alone with her mom and further away. They had sent a team there.

Cordelia was at Giles home. Selling out her family to the IRS had made them cast her out and so Janna had taken the girl under her wings of protection. The Watchers send part of the team there.

Charlie lived in his van on the outside. The car was magical extended on the inside and looked like a small apartment with a shower and two guest rooms, one with a shower and even its own kitchen.

Hurrying away in the dark all he could think of was, 'Do not die Willow.'

"Stop, we need to move silently now," one of the soldiers said.

Xander nodded and cast a spell of silence and shadows over them, which made them look like dark moving shadows and almost impossible to see in the dark.

The watchers/warriors nodded grimly. That would work. They just hoped it worked against IR. Most magical spells of hiding did not take IR vision into account.

Xander hoped they did not have IR goggles, because this spell of hiding did not work against IR vision.

Carefully they sneaked out and there they were two members of Gears were trying to break into Willow's home.

Before any one of them had a chance to fire a gun or cast a spell they were discovered.

One of them stared right at them and then grabbed his partner and pulled him under cover.

Guns rose up and tried to get in a good shot.

Xander swore, as he too was pulled under cover.

The two gangs now looked at each other and tried to get in a sniping shot.

Xander wondered what he should do and what could he do?

Most missile spell, Elemental arrows not included, are a straight line of fire spell.

Curses and area spells caused to much area destruction. Most of his wind and the earth wave spell he used against the Mayor were area spells and had a shorter range then a missile spell, but could work around cover. Anything that would hurt the two Gears would also destroy most of the yard.

Willow would not be happy.

Then he got the idea. He cast a spell of earth movement. He knew that Ira Rosenberg was planning on removing and rebuilding the back yard.

As he hit his fist in the ground a crack suddenly opened and moved towards the Gear troopers.


	8. Chapter 15

Note: Thank you to Joe Mow and Hawklan, who were kind enough to look over this chapter again and I hope that it is smoother to read now.

Chapter 15

Inside her bedroom Willow woke up as the whole house was shaking from a massive collision. "What?" she asked worried.

"Um," Oz said also worried from beside Willow.

The two looked out the window and they could see a big hole in the ground, right at the corner of the house and part of her mother green house had fallen down in the pit that was formed.

"Mom and dad are not going to be happy," Willow said.

Then a short burst of gun fire made her squeal, "eep" and then she hid behind Oz.

Oz sneaked a peak. "Two groups are shooting outside at each other. One is now inside the pit," he stated.

A sudden crackling sound of a massive lightning bolt interrupted what Willow was going to say.

"Angry Xander, that explains the pit," Oz stated and Willow had to agree.

-SD-

Down on the yard the fight was going wild.

Xander let the two warriors handle most of the fight, as he focused his power and when the Gears were well away from the house, he cast yet another lightning bolt. This time he hit and one of the Gears seemed to explode as all his electric gizmos overcharged. Smoking like a volcano erupted and the Gear was dead.

The other one swore as he tried to escape, only to be hit by a bullet in the shoulder, followed by another one in the head.

Xander put down his gun. "All my bullets missed," he said and looked at the two expert that also had been shooting.

The two warriors grinned. "Don't worry kid, for a beginner you were good. At least your magic hit." 'The boy's bullets missed by miles, he so needed training,' both of the men thought.

Then the house door opened and Oz walked out, armed with a cross-bow and with Willow behind him. She was levitating some mean looking knives.

"Calm down," Xander said. "There are only us friends out here."

Willow swallowed. "What happened?"

"Can't talk now, Giles and Buffy are still in danger," Xander said and pointed at the men. "One of them can get you to a safe place or you can come with us removing the rest of the nut cases."

Willow looked at the dead armored man and swallowed, fighting demons and vampires was fine, but fighting humans was not fine. She was not ready for that yet. "I'll go with Oz. I'm safe in his van."

Xander nodded then froze. "Wait a minute, what is Oz doing in your home?"

"To late to go home," Oz said in a calm voice.

Xander looked at Willow that was blushing from top to bottom. "Right, if you hurt her Oz, I'm going to skin you alive with a silver spoon."

"That's fair," Oz said smiling. His currently green hair glittered under the small fires that were still burning. It actually was fair. Anybody hurting Willow would deserve a worse treatment than that. "If that happens, I'll give you the silver spoon, extra dull," he said, his eyes showing how serious he considered this to be.

The gang broke up in two teams.

First there were Oz and Willow, which ran away after they had removed a car-bomb from the van and second Xander, who followed the soldiers towards Giles home.

They soon changed direction.

Charlie was going nuts and both, the Gears in that area and Giles, Cordy and Janna were running for their life.

You could see darkness infest the area, as the wand wizard was slaughtering all Gears in the area and not caring if innocent were killed as well.

Charlie was just to dangerous to be near right now, he would kill even friends if they stood in his way during combat. At least the Gears could not use a hostage to get Charlie to stop fighting them, because Charlie would be the first too kill anybody taken hostage.

Now they had to find Buffy and they were almost to late.

A big group of Gears was spread out in the area and the Summers home was burning behind them and Buffy? Who knew where she was?

Sudden burst of fire and screams of pain gave them a clue.

Xander felt tired to his bones. His magic endurance was still growing and all this magic had tired him out. 'Time to get tricky,' he thought and chanted out a dark curse on the Gears symbol. It was a curse that would lure and draw any dark creature of demonic nature towards anybody wearing the Gear symbol on his or her uniform or armor.

He then let the curse spread out over Sunnydale. Slowly at first, then faster, until a curse of lure was put on every one of the Gears holy symbol of technological superiority it could find.

A symbol all Gear warriors had on their armors.

-SD-

In the deep caves of Sunnydale vampires and demon felt a new hunger and started to walk and crawl outside.

In the nearby grave yards the vampire turned their eyes summoned and drawn to anybody wearing that symbol that pounded and pulled in their minds.

Already Xander could see a vampire attacking one of the Gear soldiers.

Taking a deep breath he said, "I made all the demons and vampires feel hunger at anybody wearing the Gear symbol, so let's save Buffy." 'And her mother, if possible,' he thought.

The watchers looked at each other then nodded.

One of them grabbed Xander and he looked worried, because the young wizard seemed to have trouble in keeping on his feet and he was sweating and shivering.

After a moment for Xander to rest, they were once again in to the battle, sneaking forward, towards Buffy's position.

It was a battle zone they entered. On the ground laid a dead Gear's soldier. They could see that his head had been smashed in half by a small sized, but strong female fist.

"Urggs," one of the Watchers said.

Then they heard a burst of fire and saw Buffy fighting and dodging. The small sized Slayer rushed around a gravestone, dodging bullets, as she attacked two Gear soldiers. Holding her short sword she gave no mercy nor asked for it. Fast and quick the slayer dived in, sliced one almost in half before she had to dodge and run away from the bullets, the second was shooting at her.

At the moment the guy ran out of ammunition, Buffy turned around and attacked.

She threw her sword right at the man's shoulder. The Gear soldier dodged in panic and managed to survive, only to have a raging Buffy land on him. Her fist hit him and cracked the armored helmet in half and the last thing he saw was the girl's fist before his head exploded in a fountain of blood.

"Buffy," Xander yelled and sent a rain of elemental arrows out, which hit the other Gear soldiers in the area. He was about to fall, when the Watcher, called Frank, grabbed his shoulder. "Take it easy kid," he said with a worried voice.

"Xander," Buffy said, while she looked around herself. "We have to get out. My mom is hidden over there, they said they were going to kill her," she whispered.

Xander swore. "Fireball," he said sending over a deadly fiery explosion. Then he focused his magic and said, "Earth wave," creating another tsunami like wave of earth, which rushed towards a group of five Gears. "You seem to have all the luck. I was only attacked by nine of them and Willow by two."

Buffy swallowed and then asked, "Giles?"

The lead Watcher-warrior replied, "No idea Miss Summers. What ever happened over there, made Charlie angry. We have reports that Mr. Giles, Miss Calender and Miss Chase are alive. That's all."

Buffy looked at the men with Xander, frowned and then asked, "Who are they Xander?"

"Watcher hit team, supposed to take care of the Mayor and now playing bodyguard. Take a gun Buffy, they have a longer reach." Xander said.

"Uh, no way," she said and looked around, suddenly happy as one of the Watchers gave her a small cross bow. "Thanks, a real weapon."

Xander looked at his friend and asked. "That what guns are, Buffy ..."

He was interrupted by one of the Watchers. "Most slayers don't like guns, because they cannot learn how to use them, as fast as other weapons."

Xander blinked, frowned and asked in a wondering tone, "Why that?"

The guy shrugged. "Ask Giles, I have no idea."

Buffy knew. She just knew instinctively why at the moment she held the gun and the crossbow. Generation after generation the Slayer spirit had used crossbows, swords, knifes, stakes and axes of all types. A core familiarity and understanding of the weapons ability was carried over to her. She more or less knew how to use it the moment she held it in her hands and training was more of remembering a forgotten skill, not learning a new one, but guns? Now that was a new skill for the slayer spirit. She still had to learn how to use them. She had a feeling if they gave her a musket on the other hand she would know how to use it.

Xander swore and said, "When this is over, we going to teach you how to use a gun Buffy."

The slayer just glared at him with a face that said I like to see you try.

Quickly they were at Joyce's hiding hole. She was hurt, she had a small bleeding wound in the head and was tied up even a gag was in her mouth. Her eyes were filled with fear.

Xander cast an analyze spell and then a weak healing wound spell.

Joyce felt the wounds on her head close up and vanish. She could see the wounds on her hand vanish and heal. This time there were far to many questions for her to even begin asking them. The boy was shivering, even as he was healing her and he looked like he would fall over dead any minute now.

Buffy ripped open the hand cuffs which held her mother tied down and removed the gag. "Mom, you have to be silent."

"What is happening? We...," she started, but was interrupted by a silencing spell from Xander.

Noticing no sound was made when she tried to scream or talk she fell silent.

Buffy said in a quiet tone. "There are some real bad guys with guns. They are trying to kill us, cause I'm different. You saw the cuffs I broke with my hands?"

Joyce nodded and looked curios.

Xander sighed as he said, "Information later, save our lives now." He felt that he was not able to keep up much longer.

Buffy nodded. "Mom you have to trust us. Those guys are like racist or something."

Then a scream interrupted them.

Demon after demon, vampire after vampire came storming down on the Gears soldiers.

"Ops," Xander said. "I might have used to powerful a curse."

"No shit," one of the warriors said.

The other just nodded. "Let's quickly move away, while the nice undead save our bacon."

Buffy could only agree. The slayer inside of her on the other hand was itching for a fight, being saved by vampires and demons just felt wrong.

Xander groaned. "Being saved by them feels wrong," he whined.

Buffy nodded and said, "Stop whining and lets going."

A small crashing sound came from Xander, as he fell down sleeping.

"Damn it. No nap time now," Buffy swore, as she lifted him over her shoulder and carried him away.

-SD-

Meanwhile a tired looking Charlie looked around and giggled a bit. His eyes shifted back and forth between madness and absolute glee, slowly sanity was returning. Around him the surviving Gears were being eaten by the undead. "This is so neat," he said grinning all over.

Even the vampires avoided him. Something about a mad looking man, with one arm cut off and then burned until he was bleeding no more, standing and looking around while giggling in joy with the arm still smoking spooked them.

The pure pain should have left him on the ground. Instead he did not even seem to notice the loss of his own arm. It was plain scary.

Waving his wand the crazy man plopped and teleported away. Slowly his battle rage was leaving him and something that could be called sanity returned.

"What the hell happened to my left arm?" He wondered as he noticed that it was gone. He swallowed. He must have entered a battle rage during the fight. He just hoped that no innocent was dead from his rage.

Even more he selfishly hoped that nobody important to him, like Cordelia, Janna, Xander, Giles, Willow or Buffy had died from his magic. If he did kill one of them, he wondered if he would have the strength to survive.

Considering the missing arm, Charlie frowned, hell the burns that kept him from bleeding out looked like they had been done with magical fire. Did he burn his own cut off arm to stop it from bleeding and then continued to fight, instead of escaping to do a magical first aid or saving his own arm?

Inside of him the madness and evil of the Death Eater he once was as Cygnus Lestrange laughed and mocked him, while wishing that all of Charlie's little Muggle friends were death.

There were no way the madness inside of him would have taken needless time making first aid to save his own arm, when he could just burn the bleeding close and then continue fighting.

"Hell I crippled myself permanently," Charlie said in irritation.


	9. Chapter 16

Note: Thank you to Mordare and Hawklan, who were kind enough to look over this chapter again and I hope that it is smoother to read now.

Chapter 16 

Quote: 'A truly wise man never plays leapfrog with a unicorn.' -Nethack End Quote.

At the outside of Sunnydale, the day after the attack

"How is she?" Giles asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "How do you think my mom is? All she believed is untrue. The world is filled with monsters and her daughter is a monster hunter, doomed for an early grave. A crazy techno-fetish gang of techno terrorist attacked us. We are now on the run from home, suspected for being victims or involved with the death of the Mayor, who was going to destroy his own city, which he had built like millions years ago."

"At least she is alive," Willow said, feeling a bit silly.

"And nobody is asking how I am," Xander whined. Some food and sleep, almost seven hours of it, and he was feeling like new. His hands where trembling a bit, but for a raw magic overdose that was rather mild.

Cordelia snorted. "At least she is to shocked to do stupid things." She looked at Giles and Charlie and then at the other members of the team. "Now what? We can't return, can we? Because they would use me as a hostage, to get to Xander and Willow and Janna, because they are both witches, Buffy because she apparently has mystical super powers and Xander because they so want him dead," she said.

Giles said, "Oh' my." He wondered what they should do. "No one suspects or believes that we are part of the reason that the Mayor is dead. I am sure the Watchers lawyers can make sure no law or government organization tries to blame it on us."

Xander wondered the same thing and only one answer exists. "We need help. Safety in numbers is one thing but they are techno geeks. A techno cult and all banks use computers. If we take out money, they can back track us using that," he said and then was silent. He had checked some of his spells in healing and well none of them was strong enough to repair Charlie's arm and Charlie seem to be satisfied as it was.

He knew something worse was off with Charlie. Like the crazy bugger was dying or something. Xander had no idea, but he feared that Charlie would die. On the other hand Charlie had made it clear that he deserved death nine times around and more.

In the beginning he did not feel like that, but after magic dueling him, he knew that the level of evil Charlie held inside of him was nasty. It was pure madness and evil looking for a way to escape from the willpower of Charlie. He more and more started to understand why Charlie said he deserved death and even looked forward to it, but until the end he would try to help Charlie.

Willow nodded with a scared look in her eyes, as she agreed. "If they can hack the banks computers, and that's not that hard to do," she finished and it really was not that hard. She hacked her first bank computer last year just for fun, not that she did anything. She just looked around.

"Yeah, so what can we do? I have some ideas, but first I would rather see if there is a less brutal way of getting money and survive," Xander said.

"Not all banks use computers. As Cygnus I have full access to the Lestrange Gringotts bank vault in the wand wizard world," Charlie said, shivering at the idea to dress the part and use the name Cygnus again. "It would help destroy the rest of my family and we could buy some portkeys for traveling far distances, using them we could go almost anywhere."

Giles nodded. "Right, that's a plan." Then he frowned.

Frank the Watcher chief hit man spoke up. "The Watchers council can help. Buffy and her mother can go to Jamaica, there is always need of zombie removal out there. Willow and Cordelia there is a safe place in England among the witches order. One allied to the watchers. Oz is invited as well. They know some method of meditation that would help you control the beast inside." He looked at Charlie. "And Xander should start his quest hunt for the artifacts early and cause some distraction."

Charlie nodded. "Just be warned Oz. The wand-wizard's try to control were-wolfs and not in a good way. Keep with the wiccans. They know how to avoid the wand users."

He looked around. "I'm going to make sure the goblins send you the money you need and remember the money comes from a family of people that murders innocent women and children for fun. Any gold you take is one less gold coin for them to use against innocent people."

Buffy frowned. "What about you? You lost an arm."

Charlie shrugged. "I still have the good old right arm," he said sadly. "Don't worry girl. The truth of the matter is, when I arrived at Sunnydale I was dying from a curse. Losing the arm has actually extended my life, perhaps I even will see Christmas. So it was worth it," he stated.

Xander looked shocked at Charlie. "What? Why didn't you say anything?"

Charlie grimaced. "I was planning on teaching you and then sneak away before the curse killed me. The curse was laid on me to make sure that Cygnus would never take me over. If he ever seems to take control of me, the curse will kill me. The shock of losing an arm has put Cygnus back to sleep again, but he is gaining strength, just as I am loosing mine. My plan would have been to vanish and letting the Watcher's claim I was doing something in the deepest darkest pits of Africa, hoping none of you would miss me. Now that's a luxury I don't have, you guys need money and the last action in my life can help you with that and I also have a place I think you can hide in Xander."

"Where?" Xander asked.

Charlie grin was evil. "Hogwarts. The age identification spells used to identify someone from how long ago they were born. Not how old their fake ID claims they are."

Xander gritted his teeth. His whole life he believed he was six months younger then Willow, which would be currently sixteen years old and then he found out, that he was two years and six months younger then Willow.

Ergo he was fourteen years old, but the non magical world believed he was sixteen. Slumping back Xander considered the idea and found it had had merits. He had always felt a bit young compared to Cordelia, Buffy and even Willow.

Something inside of him knew he was younger than the rest. Perhaps he would fit in with his own age group.

"I do it, but it is midterm and what about my quest?" Xander asked.

"As Cygnus Lestrange I can fix it and also make you the ward of the Lestrange family. I am the oldest of the surviving Lestrange's that makes me head of the family. I can here by take the new magic born house of Harris under my own protection, as long as it swears to fight against Lord Voldemort and honor your mother and father's quest to find your artifact and bring them away from the hands of evil. I also put on him the duty to protect himself and his own house of Harris, even using deadly force against any member of the House of Lestrange that follows the Dark Lord's Voldemort orders. Outside of that he holds no responsibility, economical or social, against my family, nor can they demand tribute from him, without breaking our own duty to the house of Harris. I so swear," Charlie said and a light seemed to fill the room as the promise was made.

"So be it," Xander said, accepting the protection.

Charlie nodded. "So be it indeed. You are under my houses protection. No one in my family can do anything to you without risking to be cast out of the family and suffer our family curse. Something the family magic will warn them about. When I die then the new head of family will remove you from your position as protected, but they can do that only in person or by mail and you get 24 hours safety time, before they can hunt you down. They cannot hold you or capture you themselves, but they can ask friends to capture you, so be careful. I also put in that you do not need to pay tribute or follow orders, unless you like to. That's to protect you. Most of my family, myself included, are crazy assholes, which should be dead. As long as you have my families' protection you should have extra legal protection."

Xander agreed. "I understand sir."

"Well, what about the Hellmouth?" Giles asked

Frank replied. "We are going to put the new slayer there. My team has orders to remain and work as the girls back up and support." He shrugged seeing the surprise in Giles eyes. "I know, normally the slayer works alone for her and our protection, less chance that other people discover her then. This time we don't have that luxury, the Gears may already be searching after her."

"No way that I am going to let that girl fight alone. Xander, make me a red head," Buffy demanded.

Xander blinked. "What?"

"Look, they are seeking Xander first and Willow second. I'm just a super powered person that could be used as a hostage. Make me a red head and a fake name like Sweet Molly Malone and no one would know I was Buffy, right?" Buffy said

All the English people looked at her. "You do know Sweet Molly Malone sold fish in a song?"

"Huh... what? I don't' like fish," Buffy stated. "Change my hair and my face and I look different."

Charlie wondered what to do then spoke up. "Xander can do the hair and I know one spell, but I would need a donor. It kind takes facial aspects from one person and mixes them together. Both persons will change a bit, until they look differently."

Cordelia sighed. "Can you return our real faces?" She asked.

Charlie nodded. "Sure, If the spell is active more than a year then you would need a restoration potion and don't worry, I'm going to give Willow, Janna and Giles the receipy."

"I'm willing. I got to keep the baby and the new slayer safe," Buffy said.

Cordelia agreed. "Do it. This way I become safer and can hide myself and the baby better."

Charlie mumbled, "You girls are crazy."

A tired and weird out Joyce watched and listen, not really able to understand.

Then Charlie spoke a few strange, powerful words and poked both girls face with a wooden stick.

Buffy and Cordelia faces seemed to melt and reform in front of their eyes, until two girls looking kind of like sisters and quite different form Buffy and Cordelia normal appearance remained.

If anything, both of them had gotten a slightly upgrade in appearance.

Joyce mumbled, "Hollywood stars would pay millions for that spell." She always considered her daughter to be one of the most beautiful girls in the world. Now she was even better looking.

Willow blinked. "Wow, Buffy you have more of Cordy's aristocratic lines and classic looks and Cordy you got some of Buffy thinner face like appearance, making you look well prettier."

"We look like sisters," Buffy said.

Cordy nodded. "Poor child, having you as my aunt and now you even look like it."

Xander asked, "Should I change the hair now?"

The two changed girls nodded.

Cordelia said, "We have to test what hair suites us best."

Buffy nodded in agreement to that.

"I think brown, light brown would work or perhaps a soft red," Joyce said.

The two girls nodded. "Xander do it," they said.

Xander groaned out. "Yes mistresses."

"Give me a makeover as well, no way that I am going to let my baby return to Sunnydale without her mother," Joyce said.

One spell later and Joyce was soon looking quite different thanks to Janna face.

Charlie cast then the counter spell on Janna, so that she returned to her own appearance, while Joyce looked like a mix between herself and Janna.

Janna said, "My contact with the techno pagans is compromised, but my clan has connections, we could easily get you two back into town. What name?" she asked.

Joyce frowned. "We where the Summers, so why not Spring or Autumn?"

They all looked at her.

Joyce thought a bit more on it and then said, "Winters. Hey I like the idea it's neat."

Buffy said, "Hum. Molly Winter or Molly Spring, I think it's Winter, mom."

Joyce looked at her daughter and asked, "You really want to have a name like Molly?" She was surprised about that.

All of them were.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "No way, I dislike Molly as a name. I chose it, because it's the kind of lame name a mom or dad your age would give a child." She grinned. "And nobody would expect a Buffy person to take the name Molly willingly."

Willow nodded. "That's true."

Joyce nodded to herself. "Hailey Joy Winter and Molly Sweet Winter. Could you make us in to that?"

"Mom, do I have to be Molly Sweet?" Buffy whined.

Joyce nodded. "Yes you do Buffy Ann Summer." Revenge, if her daughter would force them to change names, giving her a strange name would be her revenge. On the inside Joyce or Hailey was giggling.

Buffy grumbled, "This sucks."

The gang nodded silently.

They all knew breaking up for now would increase their chance to survive. They needed skills, experience and more information about the Gears.

All they knew now was that they existed. Not where they came from or how they had found them, not even where they got the almost SF like technology.

"Recuperate, learn improve then retaliate from a position of strength," Xander said. Words Xander heard inside an old memory he copied from the soldier-boy.

Giles nodded. "An old tactic, attack the enemy where they are the weakest and information is half the victory. Two wise words."

"If information is half the victory then what it the other half?" Willow asked.

Xander snorted and with a grim smile he spoke. "The power to use the information you have. I have lots of raw power, but no real skill to use it effectively."

"I... I have not many skills, but Janna said I have potential," Willow mumbled.

"I can grow fur during the full moon and I'm also a bit stronger than a normal human, but I have no real skill to back up my raw powers. Control would be good," Oz said, speaking longer then he had done for years.

Buffy looked at all of them and then added. "All I know is how to fight."

Giles nodded. "What you lack in skills, you can learn." The idea of splitting up the group was a sad idea, but the correct one. With Gringotts doing the money transfers, they could use a way of moving money that technology would not be able to trace.

Still there could be other ways for them to trace them. Medical records, phone habits, Internet habits and known accomplishments and friends.

It was silent again.

Joyce broke it. "I... I'll make some dinner and then we will talk more and I need to understand why am I so calm." She looked around.

Charlie replied, "Calming potion. If you get angry or upset you could panic and that could or would make things complicated. Who knows, the Gears might be able to find us if you panic and did something like run away and call the police."

Joyce nodded. "Good reason. Calming potion? How long does they last and what do they do?"

Charlie looked at Joyce for a moment and finally answered, "What it said. A Calming potion keeps you calm, even if an army of demons would stand in front of you, you still would not panic, feel a bit of fear yes, but no fear would make you panic. The potion blocks you ability to enter a stage of extreme emotions. Rage, Panic, euphoria, any extreme emotion is blocked, but not the normal emotions you feel."

Joyce nodded. "So that's why I feel afraid, yet don't panic or do something stupid in complete terror." Like she thought about trying to forbid Buffy from being a slayer and protect the world by threatening her with an asylum or throwing her out of the home or something equally stupid. She looked down. "I'm sorry about not believing you and the mental care thingy," she said to her daughter and looking down to ground in shame.

Buffy rushed over to her. "I forgive you mom and I love you," she said crying.

The other tried to think of other things.

Willow looked at Xander's rune-cane. It was now dark golden and glittering like, well she had no idea. It did not look like wood anymore. "What happened to it anyway? You magic staff I mean." She said.

Xander blushed first and then blinked. "Oh you mean my rune-cane." He held it up. "Channeling raw magic inside has changed its nature to mage wood or magic wood. The color changed depending on the type of wood and the type of magic I used. It could turn black, green blue and any color you could think about. Most war mages have in basic glittery black staffs, Black-Golden if you fight to protect others or Black-Red if you fight for selfish reasons and pure Golden if you used mostly healing spells."

Willow nodded. "What's different with it now?"

"As a cane made from mage-wood it can hold more magic and as it grows older it also grows more powerful and can hold more power inside of it. It also becomes more difficult to break. An old staff, like my family rune-staff, is almost indestructible," Xander said, also thinking about what more it held. The staff was more than just a simply weapon, it was a tool for building, healing and protecting.

Willow nodded. She knew Xander was holding something back, but that was fine, everyone had a few secrets.

Charlie yawned a bit. "Well I am going to bed. Frank I suggest you get in contact with the boss gang in England. If the plot is accepted we should move quickly. My ward detected some Gears moving around." He snorted, "They are still hunted by vampires and demons." On the inside he sighed, for the first time in years he would have to be Cygnus again.


	10. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day

Getting a car was simple. They just stole it from a vampire they dusted.

The Watcher hit team took Buffy, Joyce, Willow and Cordelia away to a safe place.

Left behind were Janna and Giles, they would take a secondary route out, with the help of the gypsy clan.

Giles had a pure Ripper smile on him, as he considered the magic and trickery they could use.

Xander and Charlie found their own car and drove away.

"To New York and away," Charlie screamed, as he pushed full speed and the car was moving like a drunk on the Highway.

Giles shook his head. "He has only one arm, that doesn't feel safe to me."

Janna just nodded in agreement.

+++

Later that day on the Highway

Charlie had managed to master driving somewhat. He made Xander hold the steering wheel every time he shifted gears. "So discover anything?" he asked.

Xander frowned. "Except that we drove by Vegas and we only have been driving for an hour or two and the scenery outside seem to be shifting a bit too often for normal driving? No, except those things I discovered nothing, why? "

Charlie grinned, smart kid. "Those were the things. How do you think I did it?" He asked.

Xander was trying to figure it out. "Not using wand magic that's for sure. I have no clue."

The crazy wand wizard laughed. "I took a short cut."

Xander glare was almost as deadly as that of a basilisk. "It's a straight road, how could you take a short cut?"

Charlie slowed down the car and stopped. "Magic flows through the earth in what we call Ley lines. A wand wizard magical core connects us and stores energy inside of us. From that source you draw the energy directly inside of you, wild and untamed. Wiccan uses spirits, gods and demons as means to get the magic, but the power that is given to them, still comes from the Ley lines."

Xander nodded. "Yeah what does this have to do with how you broke the law of distance?"

Charlie smiled. "Everything, when a wizard apparates or teleports, as you kids say, we access those Ley lines. He or she is pulled in and out with a plop and then they appear in a different location."

Xander nodded. "So the car did the same?"

Charlie nodded. "Similar, but different, instead of being pulled inside we skate on the Ley line, but it has limits for sure. One you cannot cross water collections like oceans, lakes and rivers. Nowadays most rivers have a bridge over them, so they are land-locked and you can cross them, as long as it has a bridge.

Two you can only use this trick on a non-living moving vehicle that moves with ground contact, no flying vehicles and last it makes you move around about twenty times faster, up to a hundred times faster, which depends more on your skill then raw power. You also seem to move faster if you use it for long distance driving. It's a trick I have seen Wiccan and wand wizards use here in the USA. In most of Europe it's an unknown method of moving."

"Can't you use it on an airplane?" Xander asked.

Charlie shook his head. "No, Owls and other magical birds seem to use something like that or teleportation. No human has yet been able to move faster using Ley lines, unless they had ground contact. It works on sea contact too, if you are inside a ship, but then solid land would be in your path." He frowned a bit and then continued. "I have seen some people that have been able to use this trick while running. The name of what I am doing is Sliding, as we slide along the Ley lines."

Xander nodded. "What about crashing into a mountain?"

Charlie replied, "That's more difficult than you think. Let's change, your turn to drive and learn."

He frowned for a moment. "Oh I think I have to take a pain potion. I think it's the pain that make me irritated," he stated. His madness sometimes let him forget about pesky things like maddening pain or perhaps it was because he was so inbreed, that he did not feel pain the right way.

Xander rolled his eyes, wondering the same thing. How the hell could Charlie run along more than a day with his hand cut and burned off and not feel it?

As soon as Charlie swallowed a pain potion and a potion against infection, as well as a quick healing spell from Xander to keep the wound closed, he felt much better.

Xander sat behind the wheels. "Right, how do I do it?"

Charlie explained, "Try to sense the Ley-line as you drive. Then just slide inside of it and will the car to move along side it. Use the force. Feel the power. You know all those nifty clichés that poisoned your generation. Do it."

Xander glared at him.

+++

Four days later

New York

Learning Sliding was fun and it took them almost two days.

After that, they took turns in driving and two days later they had crossed the American continent and were driving into New York. Charlie was right, as always. Driving long distances seems to make you move even faster, it was also disturbing as it looked like somebody was fast forwarding reality around you. It felt like you were still moving at normal speed. It was the world that moved around you faster and faster.

Now they were entering New London, the magical enclave near New York. Named after the English wand-Wizard, that created the small town. A small town only compared to New York.

It was a big place and Xander was overjoyed at seeing real witches flying brooms in cheerleader uniforms. "That's just neat." He said with a grin.

Charlie rolled his eyes, but did secretly enjoy the sight of lightly dressed witches flying above them cheering. "The New London cheers. They are part of the New Land Terrors support crew. New London owns a Quodpot team and apparently a game is going to be played soon. You find that the surest way to get in trouble is talking about Quodpot and Quidditch. Both games and their fans are in a sever argument what game is the superior one and there has been times where fans from one game hexed the fans or the player of the other games. New London is a Quodpot town," Charlie stated and seeing the confused look on Xander's face he explained. "Image lots of idiots flying around with an exploding ball. They throw the ball or the Quod between players trying to get it inside the correct pot, which is like a goal, and then you have a Quodpot. All while the other team is trying to steal the Quod or stop the other team from making a goal in the pot, all that while flying on brooms."

Xander blinked "The ball or the Quod explodes? How big an explosion?" He sounded interested.

Charlie shook his head and replied, "Not enough to wound somebody or throw them of the broom. Mostly it is a lot of sounds and a bit of pain. It's a game of hot potato, hold it to long and boom." He shook his head again. "You can find a book on the games later Xander."

Xander nodded. "So what now?" He had to find out more about Quodpot, after al no game with explosions could be wrong.

Charlie sighed. "I was thinking we eat some food, get you a wand and then you go out hunting you know what, while I go talk with the bank, it is going to take weeks for me to prove who I am and make sure I don't end up in jail," he said.

Xander nodded. "Right, eating first sounds great."

The two found themselves inside a restaurant and the symbol of a burning torch captured Xander's attention. "What is that?" he asked Charlie.

Charlie signed and started to explain. "A sign, the restaurant owner is part of the Retro group 'The Torches'. The American wizarding world, unlike England and Europe, welcomes Muggle born, but there are two groups. The Retro who dislike new technologies and the Advancers, their symbol is an electric lamp. The Advancer would like to modernize the wizarding world."

Xander nodded "So this is a retro restaurant then?" He asked, still a bit confused.

Charlie nodded. "You see, for years the wand wizarding world believed that magic disrupts technology and for sure every where they had high powers of magical energies electronics seemed to fail. It was discovered by an American that it was not the magic that disrupted electronics, but the protective wards around a wizards home. The stronger the wards the more disrupting the effects were."

Xander was confused. "What wards is that?" He asked. Wards could be like walls that protected you or guard dogs that warned you. A ward that also disrupted electronics as a side effect was poorly designed.

Charlie replied, "Protection against lightning. It disrupts lightning during storms. It also made it safer to fly during storms, it creates an EMP like disturbance, that can short circuit lightning before it hits the area protected by the ward. It feeds on ambient magic in the area, the stronger the magic the stronger the ward. The more wizard are inside, the stronger the magic will become. That ward disrupts electronics like a standard EMP does. Nowadays the Advancers have created a new ward, which separates electronics and lightning storms, which make the use of modern technology safe."

"And the retro don't like that," Xander guessed.

Charlie nodded. "Indeed. Of course you can ward electronics to make it work in a heavy warded area of use military equipment that's protected against EMP, but still the Retro don't like modern Muggle equipment."

Xander sighed. "That's weird."

Charlie agreed and continued, "American wand-wizards accept almost anybody, as long as they can do magic. You don't even have to be human. Non magicals do suffer some hatred. They love to copy technology Muggles create, but they just don't like non-magical people. At least the racist among them do so. As in the English wizarding world the American is almost just as isolated and fear what they could not understand or be part of."

After the dinner the two walked to the wand shop.

A creepy looking real old witch welcomed them. Bended by age she looked more like a gnome then a human. "Welcome to the White Forest Wand shop, maker of wands since 1575. I am Adela Whiteforest. What can I help you with?" She sounded friendly, even if she had a strange creepy look in her eyes, a look that seemed to analyze your soul.

Charlie looked at the woman for a moment and the replied with a smile, "I would like to buy a wand for this fine young man. His first wand actually, he mastered some minor wand less magic and was only recently discovered by myself."

Xander nodded, "Yeah, what type of wand do you think I should get?"

The witch stared at him and she seemed to analyze him. "You have luck my friend. I am one of three known and respected experts in wand lore and wand making, who are known over the whole world. Of course there are plenty more wand makers, but not at our level of mastery. My young English college Ollivander prides himself of knowing each and every wand he has ever sold and who he sold it to. Ollivander is perhaps the best all around maker of wands. Gregovitch is a master at custom making a wand and fitting it to its user, but his wands do seem to be somewhat narrow in their uses. An expert on curses would get a wand which increases his ability in that one area, while his abilities in the other areas became less powerful."

She huddled around to a box. "I on the other hand I know the moment I see a person what wand they are going to chose. No that was wrong. It's the Wand that chooses the user, not the other way around. It's the choice of the wand who is going to use it," she said, as she put the box in front of Xander.

He nervously picked up the lid and then asked. "What are your wands known for?"

The witch grinned. "As the months and years go by, your wand will work better and better for you, it adapts and grows with your use. In the end they are even better than Mr. Ollivander's wands are. Of course it comes at a cost. They tend to take more power for them to work the correct way the first year or so and that makes it more difficult to learn in the beginning." She finished with a small smile.

Xander nodded, while slowly picking up his wand. A small rain of sparks came from the top. "Sweet," he stated. "It feels perfect."

The witch nodded. "Yes it will do, wouldn't it? Yet I can see another wand, or is it a staff? waiting for you. Don't let it wait too long boy, it's old and powerful." She glared at him. "You bring change in your footsteps boy. Try to walk careful or the small people around you will get trampled on."

Xander swallowed nervously, the old hag sure spooked him. "Thank you," he said, as Charlie paid for him.

He could not wait to get out of there. The old hag was scary, yet he had a feeling she was not evil or wanted to hurt him, but still she was spooky.

"So where to now? I'm to the bank and you?" Charlie asked.

Xander shrugged. "Looking around. Orange country seems like a nice place to visit. First I think I'm going to buy myself an Owl, their ability to carry mail seems to good not to be used."


	11. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Somewhere in Boston

Quentin Travers, head of the International Council of Watchers, looked at Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Molly, as she was named now. "May I call you Molly?" He asked. "My sister's name was Molly. It fits you and you should get used to the new identity." Her choice of name was a symbol, a sign by the spirits to him. Finally he had the chance to correct a mistake of the past or be considered the worst criminal they had ever seen.

Buffy nodded. "Yea you can. So Head Watcher then?"

Quentin looked at her in the way an animal watcher would look at a strange bird, which flew out of its natural area of habitat. "Yes, but you can call me Quentin if you like." He slowly stood up. "Would you like to take a walk with me? There are things I need to discuss with you Miss Sum..., no it's Miss Winter."

Buffy nodded. "If you have a hard time getting used to the new names, you have no idea how hard I think it is."

Quentin gave of a slight laugh. It sounded not that unlike the bark of a happy dog. "I do know Miss Winter. I did some classified work and had to change identity many times," he said, holding up the door to the green house. "In here we have the best technology and magic that stops anybody from listening in on what is said."

Buffy blinked. "Really? Cool," she said and then looked at the older man. "So what's so secret that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Quentin sat down and said, "Do sit down Buffy."

Buffy nodded, as she sat down. Somewhat pleased he used her real name.

"Giles is a field watcher and for the safety of the Slayer and for his own security there are secrets he is not allowed to know," the head watcher said. "One of them will arrive and make your life scary in a year or so. Normally we tell the slayer a short moment in advance, unless we suspect the slayer or the watcher for evil activities or unprofessional closeness to the slayer, then we use this as a test of loyalty."

Buffy felt nervous."What test?"

Quentin replied. "For the slayer it's not a test, it's a cure. It's a test for the watcher, if we suspect any irregularity. As the Slayer gets older the spirit of the slayer becomes more dominant inside of her and there have been times, where the spirit managed to overcome the human inside of them. Many field watchers believe that the Slayer is created by the essence of a demon fused with a young girl." He could see Buffy swallowed. "They were wrong."

Buffy blinked. "What is the slayer spirit then?"

Quentin picked up an orange from the orange tree growing inside. "You remember the time when your friend Mr. Harris was possessed by a hyena?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, he liked strong girls a bit too much then and was eating living pigs."

Quentin snorted. "Indeed. That is what the spirit essentially is. A primal spirit, it's a primal spirit of a dragon, the natural enemy of all demonic life forms."

Buffy swallowed. "K. So what does that have to do with a test called cure something, something."

Quentin took a breath as he started to peal the orange. "Everything, remember how animal like Xander became? By fusing the dragon spirit with the soul of a young girl, they slowed the process down, but unless the cure is performed, the slayer spirit becomes over powering for the slayer and she behaves more and more aggressive and dangerous to all around her, including herself. Sadly the cure is not that much better." He broke of some parts of the orange and gave them to Buffy. "Here, they are quite tasty."

Buffy nodded, as she took the orange. "What the cure?"

Quentin seemed to dislike telling her, but braved forward. "One ritual has been developed trough out the millennium. Alternatives have been searched, but most failed. The ritual put the slayer in a life or death situation. If she lives the slayer has tamed the slayer spirit and is safe. If she dies, then we would not have to worry about innocent life being killed by a rouge slayer. The bad part is that the cure is simply too deadly for the slayer in my opinion. There is an alternative I would like to try."

Buffy did not like the sound of this. "What do they do in the cure?"

Quentin replied, "The cures popular name is the Cruciatum, the trial by torture. The slayer's power is removed and she is forced to fight a vampire using only her normal human strength. After using the slayer's power for such a long time most slayers are unable to do it and the vampire kills them. Some manage by skill others by trickery, but far too many die."

Buffy swallowed her orange. "Hey they are good," she said and then reflected back to the conversation. "That Curium... Crusibelum. Sucks."

Quentin nodded. "Giles believes it's just a test of worthiness, nothing more. If you describe the component used before the Cruciatum to Janna, she as a Wiccan would recognize it as a Wiccan ritual of spirit strengthening, a ritual where the mind and soul is strengthening the surviving Slayer to become stronger, both in mind and soul. Sadly most of the slayers die."

"That sucks," Buffy said. "Why don't you tell Giles or the other field watchers about it?"

"It and many other secrets have been kept from them. If they found out that it's a ritual of spirit strengthening, then they could find out about the dragon spirit inside of you and if enemy learned about that, it could be used against you. There are spells, you must understand, that could enslave a primal. The idea of an evil warlock having the ability to enslave a slayer is not one we approve of. Sadly it has happened before. The reports about it were terrible and so awful. 1509 a warlock managed to tame the current slayer. She killed over ninety civilians, before the watchers managed to free her. I once wanted to reveal the reason for the test, but after reading about that poor girl, I changed my mind. It's best if the field watcher do not know about it. If they don't, then mind readers or torture cannot steal the information," Quentin told young woman and thought about the fact that they had found spells belonging to the Mayor, showing that he knew that type of magic. If he had ever decided to enslave Buffy or Kendra... the old watcher could only shiver at that idea.

Buffy nodded, she could understand that. "Between a rock and a hard place then, my life really sucks."

Quentin nodded. "I agree. It's unfair to the slayer. There is a legend of a ritual that would complete the slayer. For hundreds of years we have been unwilling to test that. The down side could be more horrible then we could image."

Buffy frowned. "And what is that ritual?"

Quentin looked at her for a while and then replied, "Completing the merging of the spirits. It would make the Slayer and any future slayer a true human, with dragon abilities. She would be able and willing to fight to protect and more powerful then she is today or it would create a monster that would make most vampires look weak and cuddly."

Buffy thought about this for a while and kept silent for a few minutes. Finally she said, "So both methods are like sure death. If one fails I would become an evil monster which eats human flesh and has to be hunted down like a rapid dog." She looked at him as if he was crazy. "Right now I don't see many advantages with the alternative."

Quentin nodded. "Yes, the risk is rather steep, but if it works, the slayer spirit would no longer endanger the sanity of the slayer. They would be in true harmony and we wouldn't need to use the Cruciatum ritual anymore, saving the lives of future slayers." He sighed. "My sister Molly was a slayer and she survived until her 18th birthday, were they tested her. The vampire had its fun before it killed her and we had a closed coffin burial." She was not only his sister, she was his lover, the greatest love he had ever had and seeing her die had been torture to him.

"I am sorry," Buffy said.

Quentin nodded. "I understand. Doing this goes against most traditions and laws we Watchers have, but I saw the opportunity to save others from the ritual. You are used to magic, can fight well around it and mystical beasts hold no real terror to you. For this ritual to be made, you would have to enter a dragon nest and cast a small spell which I can show you."

Buffy nodded and asked, "And then?"

He looked afraid. "Try not to become a monster. Will you do it?"

Buffy was silently thinking about her name Molly and what Quentin had said about his sister's name. "I do it. Just tell me where I can find dragons."

Travers smiled and said, "I will get the information for you. Just remember, if the others get wind of this, they will stop you."

+++

Later

Orange county New York was a sweet place, open roads, a small villa community, speeding along on a small Vespa he had bought he was almost run down by a speeding maniac on a custom made bike. His new bought Owl seemed to enjoy the ride at least.

The guy had a strange WW2 helmet on and seemed chubby.

Xander frowned, for some reason that guy looked familiar. Driving of he entered a restaurant 'Longhorn Steakhouse' sounded tasty.

A sign at the steakhouse showed him that there was a real magic shop nearby, one of the Wiccan types.

It did not take long for him to consume the food. It was filling and good. The other guests in the restaurant did look strange at him. A young teen walking inside with an Owl on his shoulder wasn't what you saw every day.

Asking questions he found out that they had a big time manufacturer of choppers nearby. The OCC.

Xander shrugged, he liked bikes, but he could not afford one.

"Woo. Hoo," his owl said.

Xander looked at his owl and said, "You want something, Archimedes?"

The owl nodded wildly.

Xander picked up some bacon. "Here," he said and offered it to her.

Like a shark the owl quickly swallowed the bacon. A 'Woo hoo,' was asking for more.

Now the whole restaurant was silent.

A serving girl walked up. "Is that a live owl on your shoulder?" she asked, looking afraid. Her phobia, she suffered from ever since she saw Alfred Hitchcock's movie 'The Birds' was coming through. She still could not look at one without to risk starting to cry and run away in fear and now someone had a live demon like being, like that in the movie by Hitchcock, on his shoulder.

Xander blinked. "Why should I have a dead owl on my shoulder?" he asked.

Slowly laughter started to spread in the restaurant.

She tried again. "We have a no cats and dogs inside rule."

Xander turned and looked at Archimedes, who also turned and looked at Xander. Slowly the two turned and looked at the girl. "It's an owl, not a cat or dog," he stated and Archimedes gave a loud "Wohoo," in agreement. He was an owl belonging to the group of animals called birds, not four legged animals.

Once again the girl was to confused to say anything smart. "An owl is a wild bird," she stated. She was shivering on the inside, the demon looked at her, its eyes were penetrating her soul and she just wanted to hide and cry.

Archimedes was looking straight at her, amused by the fact he could scare a human.

Xander nodded and told his lie. "Archimedes was part of a save wild animals and release them to the wild program. Except every time they released him, he returned to me. I even got an owl license." And he really did had one, an owl license for wand wizards that lived among Muggle.

By now the serving girl rushed back to the kitchen, with tears falling.

Xander frowned. "Strange person," he said and continued eating. He was far to hungry to care or notice details like the fact that she was crying. He was eating.

With a "Wooho," Archimedes agreed, but a funny person. He liked the power trip of scaring the human. A sting of shame filled his heart. It was not nice, fun yes, but not nice.

A moment later a big bulky looking man walked out. "Owl man. Is the owl clean and free of sicknesses?"

Xander nodded. "Yes sir. He got all the shots he needs." By now Archimedes glared at him, reminded about the painful medical shots his owner had forced him to suffer.

"See that he doesn't go flying around inside here." Swearing the cook walked back. "Right once he was gone he put up a sign no birds or apes or the next customer would probably have both."

The waitress girl walked out again, still looking afraid at the wild bird on the young man's shoulder, but a second waitress took over Xander's corner. Archimedes eyes were following the female waitress' every move. He was glaring directly in her direction and was highly amused by her fear.

Most of the guests were starring at Archimedes and as he noticed that, he suddenly puffed himself up, looking like a ball of feathers.

Xander rolled his eyes. He read up on Screeching Owls that was their way to scare off enemies or to impress female owls on how big they are. Archimedes did not look scared, so he suspected the little owl was trying to impress all the humans that where watching him. The pride filled 'woohoo hoo' sound made that the most likely thing.

It was with relief that the waitress saw them leave. She was especially relived over the fact that the demon did not hurt anybody.

More than one child inside was begging their mother to get a pet owl and others wondered if a pirate could have an owl instead of a parrot.

Outside it was slowly turning dark.

The magic shop in the area was not a perfect place. They looked suspicious at him believing he was just a wand-magic user and pretended to be just muggles playing with magic looking things. Once he showed them he was a real magic user and knew Wiccans, they opened the door to the real things.

Outside they had silly rocks and smoke sticks herbs and other funny things.

Inside they had the real things. Dried animal parts, real magic herbs and crystal balls made from real mountain crystal. Books made for writing down spells inside and a scroll of truth. "What is this scroll?" he wondered.

The shop keeper replied, "It's a favorite of ours. Nobody can write down something he knows is a lie. You ask somebody a question and he can write down an answer yes or no or you write down the question on the scroll and let another answer with yes and no and they will answer it truthfully."

"I got to have some of those," Xander said grinning, "and a crystal ball. I so need an Athame. Would you do a trade of goods?" He asked as he looked at the sacrificial dagger. They were great for doing some rune works.

The Wiccan shop keeper frowned. "What type of trade?"

Xander held up a bag filled with demon bones. "I have demon bones taken from the Hellmouth and an animated bowling ball. It attacks feet if let loose." Alright, Giles was not happy with him, but he just had to make a second one and try to tame the bowling ball. Trying to tame it had sadly failed.

The Witch blinked and said, "Let me see."

A short moment later, after he opened his never full basket, most of his demon bones were sold. She did not want to touch the bowling ball with a nine feet long pole. Cause it would only eat the pole, so he had to keep it, but he got a crystal ball and a lots of scrolls of truth.


	12. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Later as the night fell Xander was bored. He had no lust to read books or studying magic today. He had too many nights doing that already and it was one of the long nights. His need to sleep was between two and four hours each night. He had fallen asleep around nine at night and woke up at eleven a whole hour before midnight fresh and ready for a brand new day and the rest of the world was sleeping. His life sucked sometimes.

Pocketing his things Xander moved out on his Vespa trying to find a night open place for breakfast or just a place that had food, which shouldn't be that hard in New York.

Then something felt like home. His well tuned hunter instincts told him that something was wrong, as he looked at the small forest hills surrounding the road.

Quickly casting a spell of vision he found out what. Demon and vampires and they held some humans captive.

Growling Xander jumped of his Vespa and started to walk to that direction. Archimedes landed softly on his shoulder. He cast a spell of understanding on the Owl to make sure he could make it understand the danger they were in and they had to be silent. The owl seemed to puff up with pride, but did not move. Instead if anything it offered him its own strength and power, if he wanted it.

Xander could only smile, that was loyalty and he accepted his friends offer.

Flashes came as he suddenly could see in the darkness. It took him almost a minute, before he realized he had double vision, Archimedes eyes and his own eyes. He was seeing through all of them at the same time.

"Familiar. You bounded yourself as my familiar already," he said in awe. The Owl just huffed in pride, as magic flowed between Wizard and Spiritus Familarius.

Taking a calming breath Xander continued to his destination, this time in higher speed, as he rushed forward, partly sliding along the Ley lines with his Owl on his shoulder and then they where there.

The demons gasped in shock as a human suddenly appear in the middle of them.

Xander looked around and his owl screeched out a howling. "Whoo Woo."

Nobody was missing him.

The victim, a strong looking big older man and a strong looking smaller and younger man looked in shock. "G-dam it kid, run like hell. Cause demons are on the loose," the old man said.

"Dad, its freaking aliens," the younger man said.

"Demons, no freaking alien could be that ugly, Junior."

"There you go again with the ugly that's how you manage to anger them the first time dad," the younger man said.

"My fault? We are going to die and you still blame me?" the older man complained.

Xander ignored them, he had a feeling they were often like that. He closed his eyes, what he could see using Archimedes eyes was much better anyway.

The vampires and demons now turned to him.

"Gale wind," he said, sending out a strong wind that blew around him like a twister, pushing the closest vampire away. Then he followed up with a, "Elemental arrows." Twenty four arrows flew out and caused pain and shock on the closest vampires and demons.

As they tried to collect themselves Xander open his own eyes. Double vision over took him again, but he seem to be able to handle it.

"Fire whip," he said, sending out a long wire of fire around him, which burned two demons almost in half.

"Exploding fireball," he said then, drawing in even more magic.

The group of demons and vampires were now cut in half and they started to run away from Xander and away from the captives they planned to sacrifice.

Xander pushed his hand on the ground and yelled, "Earth Wave."

A big wave of earth freed itself, as it followed the vampires. They could see jaws made from earth elementals growling at them, as the earth wave collapsed over them.

The last number of vampires surviving ran as if hell was after them. Xander ignored it they where to far away for him to hunt right now. Looking at the two sacrificial victims, both look like bikers, he walked up to them. "So let me help you," he said and removed the ropes.

"Heal," he said, casting a simple wound healing spell, followed by a simple remove sickness spell.

The two watched in awe, as their wounds and bruises vanished.

"What are you kid, some kind of wizard?" The old man asked.

Xander started to smile a way to big smile. "Indeed I am. A person captured by vampires and demons should not really question the existence of a wizard. Not when they are saved by one."

The old man nodded. "I'm Paul Teutul senior. That's my son, Junior."

Xander nodded- "Glad to meet you Paul senior and Paul Junior. I'm Xander."

"What kind of name is Xander?" Junior asked.

Xander shrugged. "Short version of Alexander, Alex and Lex are so over done."

The two seem to consider it and then Junior said, "You right about that."

"Alex and Lex are still classics. Xander feels like breaking traditions," the old man said. "It works for you but still, never break the classics."

Junior shook his head at his father. "There you go again. Finding faults. The man saved your life and what do you do? Start complaining about his name."

"Um, do you two always fight?" Xander had to ask.

"No," Senior replied.

Junior's answer was a clear. "Yes."

"No we don't," Senior complained.

"Yes we do," Junior defended his answer,

They glared at each other for a while. Then Senior said, "We have different opinions sometimes."

"He refuses to compromise, always," Junior said.

"I see. What were you two doing out here in the middle of the night by the way?" Xander asked.

The older man glared a bit at his son before he picked up his helmet. "This piece of crap, Micky found. Night vision helmet, it's supposed to make night time look like day. He got a pair of them and we wanted to test them on the darkest, most abandoned roads we could find near home."

Xander consider the explanation. "That makes sense. Totally something I would do, if I had a cool helmet like that."

The two bikers seemed mollified.

Senior huffed out. "It's still a piece of crap. The battery box made it heavy and uncomfortable during the long journey."

Junior explained. "It's supposed to be used by Special Forces or police road patrol during night, not country round trips."

Senior snorted out but nodded. "Yeah well, they could have put the battery on a box you hang on the belt and a wire between them instead of putting them inside the helmet."

"Cable like that gets stuck in things," Junior stated.

"I did not think about that," the old man admitted. "What about a shorter wire and you hang the battery box on the shoulder?" He asked frowning.

"I think the back of the neck could work," Xander offered his opinion.

They both looked at him as if he was stupid. "No, that could cause server damage at the neck during a crash. The battery would kind of smash into the spine breaking or crushing it in half. It also could twist the head out of line if they fall the wrong angle." He fell silent. "What is it kid...Xander?"

The moment Senior said smash in the spine flashes of Kendra's death came in front of him. "A vampire twisted her neck and broke the spine. I... I don't even know if I loved her, I only know that I cared for her." He leaned back at a tree.

"Hunting vampire is dangerous. They are four times faster and stronger then a normal human, demons can be even stronger and Kendra was a Slayer. A human girl gifted with the power to face and fight demons and vampires, the slayers are along five times stronger and faster. A master vampire name Drusilla snapped her neck like a twig, right in front of my eyes. I tried to save her, but magic has its own laws and limits. When Drusilla attacked I was overwhelmed by magic. Overcharged myself so much I lost control and become paralyzed by my own magic and when she died I had no knowledge in how to cure broken bones or a broken spine." He felt tears fall down. "I felt her die and could do nothing. I failed her and now I'll never going to find out if we could have loved each other."

Junior walked up and held his shoulder. "That's awful. How old where you?" he asked.

"I'm sixteen," Xander replied.

Senior shivered at the confusion and pain in the boy's voice. "She was your first, right?"

Xander nodded. "Slayers, young girls called by magic to protect us all from demons, vampire and monsters. All of them young and most die after only a year of being a Slayer. Kendra was sixteen."

"Kid, why don't you follow us home for the night?" Paul senior offered Xander.

Xander shrugged. He could hunt down the suckers later. He was a bit tired and wanted these two clowns to be in a safe place. "Wait. Understand this. There is a whole world of magic living side by side with you normal people. Every time we magical have revealed our self, normal people have tried to murder us. Even know there a group of cultist of 'normals' that hunt down and murder any witch or wizard they can find. You have to keep the existence of magic secret or magical police will find you and modified you memory of this."

The two Teutuls nodded. "Sure kid." None of them bothered to explain that his daughter was a witch.

As they rolled their big Harley Davidson choppers out on the road and found him sitting on a Vespa the two bikers just glared at the offending machine.

"Dad, we have to do something," Junior said.

"Hell yea. No way anybody who saved my ass, is riding along on something like that," Senior said. Then slowly started to grin as he turned to Xander "Kid, what do you say about getting your own custom made bike from OC Choppers?"

"Um, what is OC Choppers?" Xander asked.

The two of them blinked. "What? Don't you look TV?"

Xander shrugged. "Between hunting vampires, demons, reading books of magic doing home work. Whatever time I got over I watch Star Trek or other geek shows I love."

"Let us go home to our shop and show you," Senior said.


	13. Chapter 20 and 21

Chapter 20

Later as the morning dawned

Michael Teutul, Senior's youngest boy walked in and found a surprise.

Senior and Junior were both sleeping peacefully on the sofas in the office and beside them a teenager slept quite peacefully on a fold up bed.

From the sings both of them had been up all night and had worked on a bike. The computer was active and they seem to have tried to use the design program and then turned to normal paper.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Senior looked up. "Hey shove it. The kid is sleeping," he said.

Xander shrugged. "No just resting my eyes," he stated, while sitting up. After the two older men had fallen asleep he had actually managed to sleep another hour and then meditated to try to and finding the location of the Rune-staff. He would have to go after it later today or tonight.

"Like something to eat, kid?" Senior asked, while he walked up and kicked the sofa hard in the back causing Junior to squeal and fall out of it.

"Always," Xander answered, while thinking, 'These guys were fun.'

"What the hell, what did you dam fucking bastard do that for?" Junior yelled while sitting up. "I could. Ho Hi Micky," he said waving his hand.

Xander leaned over to Micky and asked him, "Are they always like that?"

The man nodded and replied, "During good days."

Xander blinked, that was how junior and senior behaved in good days?

As the two Paul's marched away to find food Xander and Micky looked at each other and Micky said, "You know you kind of look like Nicholas Brendon."

Xander blinked. "Nicholas who?" he wondered.

"The baseball ball player, he was reserve pitcher in his first season and is second baseman now. He is a member of the stuttering society that helps kids which suffer from that problem," Micky said.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Xander replied.

"Damn, I even taught you might be from California," Micky said.

"I am, but never had time for baseball lately. You say I look like him?" Xander asked.

Micky nodded. "Well almost. So what are my dad and brother up to?"

Xander shrugged and told him. "Apparently building me a bike and I cannot say no."

There was a silence as the older man considered it. "What did you do, saved their life?"

Xander blushed and answered, "Only a little."

Whatever response Michael was about to give was interrupted as Archimedes landed on Xander's shoulder and made himself comfortable.

Xander grumbled, "I have to buy some shoulder pads." He mock glared a bit at the bird, which shamelessly looked back like it was saying this shoulder belonged to him.

"Cool a screeching Owl," Micky said.

They entered what was the lunch room and started to make food.

Micky sat down and studied the drawing his dad and brother had made, a custom bike with Wizard motive, nice.

The tank was the form of a cauldron with a lid on it. The refill was shaped like a pentagon and the lamps were formed like small crystal balls. An owl held the forward lamps and a V-twin Ethanol engine. He could have taken the normal gas engine, but there was a cool spell that turned water into wine or beer. With some modification he could turn water into fuel, talk about low mileage and so cool.

When Senior and Junior heard about that, they agreed that it was a cool spell. They tried the beer and the whine he could make and agreed it tasted like monkey piss.

The rake between the front wheel and the steering handles was shaped like a wizard staff. It looked like something Gandalf would use. It would be painted in glittery gold and red with some brown in it. It also had a side cart that seemed to be build from a cauldron as well.

"Dad, Junior. You really have gone all out on this," he stated.

The two grinned. "Yeah, he gets the first one. We keep the design as our magical bike," Senior said.

Junior looked at his brother and said, "He saved our life, Micky and so this one is for free."

Micky nodded in agreement to that and then said, "I get the gang and the computer active. Let's do this the real way."

Xander shrugged. "Anyway I have a mission I have to go to so, see you later," he said walking away.

The moment he vanished Micky turned to the other two. "He so is a real magic user."

The two nodded.

"So he does not know that we know about magic, does he?" Micky asked

They shook their head.

Micky grinned. "So what happened?"

Junior said, "It was dad's fault. We ran into a gang of vampires and demons and dad started a fight."

Micky sighed. "Dad."

The old man grumbled, "I did not. The ugly ass was giving me lips."

Junior complained, "Dad, the ugly was one and a half times your size. Its tummy was bigger than your head and you had to mouth off."

+++

Later

The Vespa was as wheels considered normally, not one of the fastest wheels around. Using the sliding trick he easily moved twenty times its normal speed, combining it with a neat 'notice me not' spell and nobody cared or even saw how he vanished and just arrived as he drove around.

Paterson in the state New York looked like a small town, yet it was not that far away from the big city of New York and like all places it had crimes.

Xander stopped his Vespa and looked around silently casting a tracking spell. It was not inside the house at least he did not think so, but something using high magic had been inside. Crap.

The yellow tape with police warning signs surrounded and almost covered the small house in front of him. Correction, it been inside of that building. Crap.

People with the FBI signs where walking around talking to witness. He was just about to ride away when someone stopped him.

"Sir, could you please answer some questions for us?" A young looking man said.

Xander shrugged. "Sure why not?" He said.

The man smiled. "I'm Dr. Reid, special agent in the FBI. I would like to ask you some questions."

Xander wanted to scream but. "As long as you don't pull a gun, shoot away."

Reid nodded, as he activated his microphone recorder. "What is your name and do you live anywhere near here?"

"No, I'm from Sunnydale, California and my name is Xander Harris," Xander replied.

Dr. Reid blinked. "Sunnydale, where did I hear about that?"

"Most likely in the news, I heard about it on the radio on my way here. It seems like the mayor of our sweet town got killed by a gang of high tech weapon guys or something," Xander replied.

Dr. Reid nodded. "Yes, that was it." He had to check up on Xander Harris.

Xander hoped they had kept him away from being wanted by the government. As far as the law was supposed to know Giles had given him permission to advance with his Uncle Charlie to New York, where they would meet up.

"A bit strange to be out here all alone," Dr. Reid asked.

Xander snorted. "Uncle Charlie had some boring paper work to do and Giles is not in town yet," he said. "I may be sixteen, but I can handle myself," he said. "As my police report should state, when you check it up."

The young doctor in criminal behavior blinked. "You have a police report?" he asked.

Xander nodded. "Yeah, Sunnydale is constantly suffering gang bleed over from LA. Gang members on PCP just seem to crawl up from the underground attacking students and adults alike. So my friend and I rather defended our self instead of running away. We kind of got into a fight or two that way."

An older man dressed as a FBI agent frowned as he walked over. "Did you say gang members on PCP?"

Xander nodded. "Yeah, Sunnydale also has an unusual large number of wild animal bites and people having accident with barbecue forks, but I blame the gangs," he said, slightly grabbing his cross.

The older FBI agent nodded to him, as in respect. "Good work son. Dr, Reid let the young man go. He had nothing to do with this."

Reid nodded and told Xander. "You can go now."

Xander nodded then handed over a piece of paper. "Tell the old guy over there if he ever needs my help, he just gas to write down his address on this and then burn it."

With that he started the Vespa and drove away in the full speed a Vespa is able to do.

As he slowly vanished behind some house Reid turned to Agent David Rossi. "What was that?" He asked. "You where talking in some kind of code right?"

David nodded, while remembering his first attack by a vampire and the young girl saving him many years ago. "Yes we were. Need to know Dr. Reid and you do not want or need to know."

Reid frowned, but nodded. "Right."

David looked at the paper with Xander Harris written in stylish gold. A strange ornament was painted around it.

Chapter 21

Crawling down on his knee Xander looked at the small tree house some children had build under the roots of a big oak. He almost laughed. In the centre of the cave like room, holding up the roof itself was the rune-staff he was seeking.

Poor kids he would have to ruin their secret base or did he? Xander removed the rune-staff, as he summoned power and magic and short moment later he walked out.

Inside the tree cave house the room was bigger now and he made the walls sturdier and stronger. He also put a small notice me not ward aimed against adults on it. It would not be impossible for an adult to notice it, but more difficult and most adults would not like being inside of it. He also added a heating ward to keep it nice and warm inside.

Grinning he took a hold on his ancestors staff, cut open a wound and channeled raw magic inside himself and the staff.

The air started to crackle as the power filled him and it was pure ecstasy. When it came to magic staffs, the older they where, the better they are and this was one old staff. Just holding it, spells he had almost forgotten were remembered instantly.

Xander started to laugh. Some sneaky asshole had put a memory improvement spell, aimed at remembering spells in the staff. Looking at it he activated an ability he knew it had and with a crackle of wind Xander vanished.

He reappeared nine meters away to the place he parked his Vespa. Shrinking the staff into a wand like shape he drove away.

Now to the other object, not one of his, but it was high magic and what was it doing here?

+++

In the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit hotel room

Aaron 'Hotcher' Hotchner looked around. "So what do we have here?"

Derek replied. "So far nineteen murders which happened all the same way. The same murder weapon and now he has changed his method."

Spencer Reid continued, "It's the same killer, the way he arranged the murder scene is still the same. All the same symbols arranged in the same way, north to south, straight lines and even written in the same way. Just the last killing he started to burn his victim and that's new. At first it was with a knife a..." he looked at the paper and then continued, "Athame. A ritual dagger normally used among Wiccan and other Neo-pagan religions." After thinking a moment he looked up. "That he burned the last one is strange. Each victim was a ritual sacrificial and he changed the ritual, these people don't do that. It's ritual religion for them."

Emily, a good looking brown haired female agent, spoke up. "So why did he change? Could he have found himself a partner?"

"Instead of analyzing that, why don't we check what's new on the crime scene, specifically what' strange about it," David said.

Reid nodded. "The change of killing habits, that's not normal. It's like he found himself a new way of practicing his religion or something he considers sacred."

The voice of their technical expert spoke up. "More strange is that we found no fire accelerator in the wounds or signs of leaked fuel gas left over. Whatever fuel he used in his fire attack has left nothing behind. It is almost like magic," Penelope finished with some giggling.

David looked down on the table. Almost like magic.

The other continued trying to analyze and understand what was happening.

"What is it David?" Agent Jennifer Jareau said. She was a lovely blond that normally handled the Public Relations and the cooperation with the local law enforcement.

"I think we need to make a leap of faith. Could you borrow me a pen?" David said, while taking out the card the young man gave him.

Quickly he wrote down a phone number, an address and also to call cal him fast.

Looking around he asked, "Does anybody have a lighter?"

None of them smoked, but most had strange things with them, like pocket knives, backup guns or a lighter if they need one. Reid pulled his up.

Spencer Reid frowned. "What is it you are doing?"

David replied, "There is a secret that only the top levels of this country know about and those that find out have a standing order to keep silence, for their safety and our security." He held up the card for a moment before putting it in an empty cup and put the card on fire. "Now we wait."

The silence did not last long before his mobile phone started to ring.

"This is Agent David Rossie, who am I speaking to?" He pushed the phone speaker to loud, so all could hear it.

"You just burned my card. It's Xander, what is it you want to know?" Xander said.

The room was silent for a second, then. "We have a mystery of some kind and I would like to ask you for assistance. Perhaps give us a mystic hand. Could you come over?" David said.

Not that far away Xander was silent as he pondered the idea. It was absolutely against all rules as a wand-wizard, but having FBI as allies could help him later as a wizard of High-magic and with the technology existing it was only a question of when the magic world was discovered or would reveal itself by mistake. "Sure, tell your friends not to pull any guns and I pop in."

The card was a fun thing. He found the original spell in his dad's book and copied it. The moment the officer burned the card he not only got the phone number and address the guy wrote on the card, he also knew exactly where the card was burned. The magic inside the card showed him the exact location and while he had not really mastered the High-magic form of teleportation to that precision. He had master the Wand-magic way of teleportation which was called Apparition or something like that. He always had trouble with those names.

"Guys, do not pull guns," David said, looking a bit confused.

Reid asked, "What did he mean?"

They all looked at Reid when it happened.

A sudden plop like sound was heard and right behind Reid stood a young man with a golden black staff in his hand and he was looking at the wall. "Um, if I turn around and find FBI agents aiming guns at me, I will be a bit disappointed. You did invite me and I would need new pants," Xander said while slowly turning around.

Morgan quickly hid his gun under the table.

Aaron looked at the boy and then back at David. "One of you will have to explain this."

"The show is yours Agent Rossi," Xander said bowing, as he sat down the staff, shrinking it down and let it vanish into a wand holster.

The agents all looked at him.

Agent Morgan held his gun hidden and aimed it into the young man's direction just in case of some trouble.

Rossi sighed. "It is known to the President and the chief of FBI, CIA and other units in the need to know, that there is a hidden world. A world of magic, Wiccans, demon and vampires, to keep ourselves and the Wiccan, that protect us from demons and vampires safe, we keep it a secret."

He looked around. "Each time magic has been revealed religious fanatics murdered magic users and we are rather sure that the great number of dead witches just before and under the Dark Ages was one of many reasons why Europe fell so hard. It's a proven fact that Witches hunt and destroy demonic life and are hunted by them for the same reason. Now knowing this you are hereby, under executive order 433M, ordered to keep the magic secret." The agent looked at Xander and asked. "Was that good enough?"

Xander nodded. "Indeed, but you missed part of the story. The Wiccan and the demon world know each other and are in a constant war. The demons because they want to hunt Wiccan and normal humans and the Wiccan because they don't want to be hunted and killed, not by normal humans and not by demons and so they go around and kill each other. The big thing you missed is the Wand-users, a type of magic that is even more hidden. Most Wiccan don't even know they exist and those Wand-wankers are so isolated that they have almost no clue about real world.

All Wiccan regardless of gender are witches unless he or she becomes a warlock. An evil dark magic using Wiccan is a warlock. A male wand-user is Wizard and a female is a witch and to make things funny, a good honorable and brave wand user war-hero is called warlock. Then comes the last group, me, a High-magic user. Regardless of gender we are wizards or a mage." After all he believed that if he was the first High-magic user on Earth then he could decide what titles they had. So there that was.

It was silent in the room after Xander's explanation.

David blinked. "That was a bit more then I knew."

Xander nodded. "When I drove by today I was distracted by a pulse of magic from the house you were investigating and that's why I gave you the card. Whoever was there used pure raw magical energy, almost with no control at all."

David looked at Xander for a moment and then asked, "If we take you to the house, could you trace them down?"

Xander nodded. "Just understand this. If a magical object is on the loose I would have to remove it or destroy it, no objections and if the killer is a warlock then he has an automatic death sign on him." He saw the shocked looks on them. "Warlocks have found ways to steal abilities and powers from others by killing them. Any warlock is considered too dangerous to let live, even demons are afraid of them. The Wiccan's have always been self policing. They have their own laws with a quick and brutal justice."

It was silent in the room just again. Looks like Xander had a talent for that.

David looked at his fellow Agents and asked, "So do we accept his help?"

Aaron nodded. "I think so. Who do I call in on this?"

David sighed. "Special unit M of the NSA, tell them what happened."

Aaron nodded and went for the phone.

Xander was silent for a second. "Would you guys mind if I take a cup of coffee?" He asked.

Spencer Reid. "Do please. How old are you?"

'Why is everybody always asking the same question?" Xander was thinking, but answered with a sign. "Sixteen." After all that was what his ID said.

Morgan put his gun away. "You are kid," he said in shock."

Emily Prentiss frowned. "You should not be out hunting monsters at you age."

"I have and been hunting vampire and demons for more than a year and have done much more then you so called adults have done, so back of," Xander said with anger in his tone and was giving the officer a glare, the same that Angelus once felt when he tried to visit a sick Buffy.

The officer was silent, as the strange goofy looking young man suddenly had the glare of a killer.

"Sorry, because of some stupid things they are forcing me to go to school with bratty no clue wand-users. I would rather stay and hunt demons and vampires than deal with spoiled kids, that have no clue what really is out there," Xander said.

"Ouch," Morgan said.

"Try to have fun," Emily Prentiss said with a grin.

The phone spoke up on the high speaker. "Try to have fun, just like Emily said. Perhaps play around a bit, try sport." The phone went silent for a moment and then the voice continued, "I'm Penelope, technical support."

Xander nodded and looked around, where was the damn sugar? For a moment he was about to stand up and then realized he was a wizard after all. He quickly summoned energy to himself and said, "Come here."The cup of sugar started to fly and landed in front of him after that he said in the direction of the phone. "Good to talk to you Penelope."

Morgan looked at the sugar and said in awe, "That was cool."

Xander shrugged. "Yeah, I love magic," he said with a silly smile. "I never need to run around trying to find the remote control anymore." That was true it was like forever that if he had time to watch TV he missed it. "I hope nobody tries to push me around in the school they send me to. After demons and vampires and crazy techno terrorist I have nothing over for idiots."

With an odd look on his face Aaron held out the phone "They wish to speak to you Mr. Harris."

Xander nodded "Yo, speaking to me," he said, as he grabbed the phone.

"Do you know the English boy club?" Xander asked, grinning a bit. "Yes, they are watching many things. They gained evidence about the Mayor being an immortal warlock. Yes quite bad, as they would say."

He listened as the guy on the other side spoke. He could see the other FBI agents were almost crawling out of the seat in curiosity. "Well just call them and it can be arranged that way. I should be careful about doing that. Yes. Yes. Well there are options, sir. Would my gun cause any problems?" He said. "Yes of course it's illegal. What do you take me for, a fool? Hmm, I see, I try not to do anything stupid then. Of course if I use it on a target I will destroy it. Well it could cause problems, but I can check it out I have to go there anyway so. If it's what you suspect I try to take care of the problem." He looked up at Aaron that seemed shocked. "He wants to talk to you."

Morgan looked up "Illegal gun?"

Xander shrugged. "Most of those that attack a magic user never suspect me to pack a backup piece," he stated. "With the correct spells on the bullets, the gun can also destroy vampires and some demons."

All Agents were silent as they watched him.

Xander looked at them. "What? You asked me for help. The NSA-M wanted me to check up a criminal magic user in San Francisco and I will help them. I have been hunting vampires, demons and things your nightmares would flee in terror from, but I also am hunted by vampires, demons and by religious assholes that consider anything that's different evil. You guys live in a secure little dream world compared to me. Not that I have seen or been attacked much outside my home town." He was silent for a moment and then continued. "The reason that it has been so calm on the outside could be because my home town is on the Hellmouth, a focus for all the strange and evil things." He frowned. "If it's this peaceful outside of Sunny-D perhaps my illegal gun is paranoia, got to think about that."

Morgan nodded "Do that. Please do that."

Xander snorted. "Don't worry."

"Unless you are tired Mr. Harris we could take a drive to the murder scene," David said and felt the pain in his head now.

Xander shook his head and said, "No, I'm not tired. I don't sleep that much anymore. Does any one of you know where I can find bullets, illegally?"

Aaron groaned. "The NSA-M said we should ignore your gun, as you need it to survive, but Mr. Harris do not push me around."

The agents all stood up.

Xander shrugged his shoulders. "Hey just asking. I only have a box of bullets. I wanted something armor piercing or something nasty, I don't know."

David Rossi said, "Xander be quite. There is no way we going to get you bullets."

"Spoil sports," Xander whined.

As the door closed Reid question was clearly heard. "Hellmouth?"

Penelope voice was heard. "I did a search, its Spanish name was Boca del inferno, The mouth of hell. The natives in the area believed it was an evil place they avoided."

+++

Later in the house of the murder scene

Xander walked into the house, looking at the signs that where painted on the floor. "Summon commands, offering, and last the begging." He leaned down and casted a analyzing spell. "Right, this bastard has a real High-magic artifact." Frowning he continued. "I can't tell you what it is, but the symbols are summoning symbols to invite a demon spirit in here. Command to force it to obey the person that summoned it. Offering that explains that the demon can only feast on the sacrificial victim and not on the summoner and last the begging. Our criminal is asking the demon for a favor. The meaning for that symbol is pleasure," he said, raising an eye brown. "This nut case goes around and murders and what he summons is a pleasure demon and has his have fun with it." He swore and then explained to the agents that it was like paying for a prostitute. Expect this one needed a human killed before the sex act.

The room was silent, again. Looks like that was really a gift of Xander.

Aaron looked at him and was a bit sick. "Are you sure?"

Xander nodded. "That's what the symbol means. He is commanding and begging a Succubus, a female Sex demon to grant him pleasures without killing him and for that he kills the victim."

Reid swore. "It was not about religion then and we missed this."

Xander nodded. "Most of the symbols are invisible to normal eyes. They do leave a ghost image behind, which magical beings and magic users can see." Also the symbols were runes and he did not believe that they learned rune reading in any school Reid studied in. There was even a rune protection cluster against being discovered or tracked down.

Summoning all his powers he cast the most powerful spell he could. "Oh spirit of the past, spirit who suffered death show me the tool of your end, the weapon that was your bane, show me the face of your killer, veil of death I command you open the gates and let a speaker of truth escape." There was no way, that a simple protection rune would stop him.

The rune was fighting him and the fact the criminal did not want to be found was making it even harder. Spell that should confuse him had to be overpowered or tricked. Spells that would shield the real killer had to be destroyed by raw power. Xander charged up his magic more and more. The glow of pure wild magic raged around him and his staff like a cloak of light. It looked for a moment as if the young wizard was standing in fire, as he called more and more magic inside the spell, charging it to find the truth.

Slowly the veil of death opened and the ghost escaped for just a moment to show them what had happened and who had done it. After that it returned to its rest again.

For a short moment the agents could see the face of a man holding a strange burning sword and then the vision ended again.

"That was incredible," Reid said.

Aaron nodded. "Indeed. We have a good lead now." He fell silent as he saw the young wizard was down on the floor and was shivering from the magical feedback. He quickly leaned over Xander. "What wrong?"

'Damn it I should not have tried a necromancy spell,' he thought. Sure used like that, it was not directly evil, but it still caused a lot of stress on his body. "Used too much power and my body is not used to it. Got too rest and eat. Rest, need just rest, no doctors." With a crunching sound his head fell down on the floor and he was unconscious.

"Reid take his staff. Morgan help me carry him to the car," David ordered.

"Are you sure that we should not take him to a doctor?" Aaron asked. "Look, his body is almost ice cold and he is barely breathing and drowning in cold sweat."

"No, no doctors. They have no idea what is wrong with him," David said with a sever voice. "We bring him to our hotel room. He said that he needed to rest, let us hope that's what's needed."

Reid looked at Xander and then said, "The symptoms remind of a Heroin overdose."

"He showed no signs, until after he cast the spell," Emily Prentiss said.

The distant voices of the agents vanished, as Xander fell into deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 22 and 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the TV Show Criminal Minds. But they where so fun to play with that i had to include them.

Chapter 22

Sometime later

It was the light that awoke him.

"How do you feel?" he heard Morgan say.

Looking around he saw he was lying on a bed and that the dark skinned agent Morgan, was sitting on a chair looking at him.

Xander's body shivered and trembled as he tried to stand up and failed. "Bad. I'm freezing and need food. I hope the angry elephant that attacked me is locked away," he said, as he shivered and stood up, this time with Morgan supporting him.

Morgan looked at Xander and asked, "You are not on any drugs are you?"

Xander shook his head. "No, only magic."

The agent nodded and together they walked to the kitchen.

"Hi there," Aaron said friendly and a bit worried. The young man was powerful, but he was still just a young man and from his file the NSA mailed him, a real honest hero. "You still look sick. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Xander shock his head. "No, magic overcharge is kind of like overdosing on a drug." He shivered and then continued. "It's nasty."

A whirlwind of feathers blew around their heads as Archimedes landed on Morgan's shoulder and looked directly at Xander.

"Perhaps you should not use it then," Reid suggested.

Xander tried to smile, but failed, it was so cold in here. "I over did it."

Once he had gotten some coffee inside of him he slowly felt warmer again. "Magic allows those that can use it to age slower. It's like medicine, use too much and it gets bad. Most magic users would rather die than never use it again."

"Who hoo. Hoo," Archimedes said, interrupting all of them.

Xander turned to him. "Hi yourself. No, I am fine now. Just a bit tired. Really I am fine," he said, trying to calm his owl.

"Oohowo," it said in a firm voice.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Yes mother."

"You talk to your owl and it talked back?" David asked in disbelief.

Xander looked at David in surprise. "You have seen me teleport, casting a spell that summoned a picture given to us by the spirit of the dead and what confuses you most is a sentient Owl or a person that can understand it?"

David half blinked then said, "Somebody that can understand it."

Morgan nodded. "You gave us a good clue." He was desperate trying to ignore the fact that the Owl was sentient.

Xander nodded. "I over did it quite a bit. I should have stayed with normal tracking spells, but I tried one that would show us the face of the killer and the tool he uses. When somebody wants to stay hidden or does not want his secret to be discovered it becomes more difficult and more energy consuming to cast that spell."

"And you did It," Aaron stated.

"Yes and because the murder does not wish to be discover and can do some magic, it was more difficult for my magic to let us see him. I am almost sure he now knows that we saw him. The killer must be good at it even. Hiding runes that big is very advanced Wiccan. It could be a real Warlock or somebody on his path to becoming one," Xander explained to the agents.

"Depending on his ego, he could be coming after us or you," Reid said. "This is a guy that breaks in, murders and takes pleasure from a demon in other people's homes and all that in the middle of the day in heavy populated areas. He thinks he is superior. He considers himself to be smarter and better and he knows a way to move around unseen." The potentials raced around inside Reid's head. "He is coming for us then. It's like a challenge. We discovered what he is doing and now he has to find and destroy us or his feeling of superiority will be challenged," he said with a grim smile.

Xander considered it. "It's possible," he stated, while grabbing a fruit with his still shivering hands. "If this is how drug users feel after an overdose, I am never going to use drugs." He grinned. "Hell I'm even going to be more careful with magic. "

They all looked at him like they did not believe him.

Xander looked at the disbelieving faces and sighed. "Alright, I'll be careful for a week then." Looking down on his hand that shivered slightly he continued. "Would you believe two days?" Hell he really felt tired. "I think I go back to sleep."

+++

Two hours later

Refreshed Xander walked up to the shower and once he was done with that he summoned his staff. He cast some hidden wards of discovery as an alarm system. Not even a day and he was using big spells again, oh well he a slow learner.

Then he joined the others in the kitchen, he was still hungry. When he finally sat down the other agents quickly joined him.

Aaron looked at Xander and said, "You look much better now." This was a big surprise to them, because before he had looked like a burned out druggy.

"Yeah, a magical overcharge like I did is painful and you get sick, but it don't last long," Xander replied.

"Somebody captured and tortured a police officer. His body was burned the same way the victim were, but no ritual circle this time. He was just burned the same way and tortured," Morgan reported in a sad tone of voice.

Xander nodded. "So he is getting information on your team. He must think the magic used to find him was cast by a law officer. Could be a lucky guess or the protection rune he used told him about me breaking it," he said.

The agents agreed on that.

Rossi added. "The reporters were asking questions about you. So we had to give them something."

Xander blinked. "What did you give them?"

"Hmm, we said you were an expert on obscure symbols and ancient languages," Aaron said.

David nodded. "The NSA approved this idea and now you are on our call list as a civilian contractor, if we need answer to strange questions."

Xander blinked. "I see. It's true then, no good deed goes unpunished."

The amount of rune studies he had done and how many languages he knew thanks to Giles' learning method to find the clue in books written in old forgotten languages or see the world end was not bad. He knew he could read Latin and some Japanese, even some old rune languages. Combined with magic runes, which he recently had started to learn he could well fill out that role quite well.

All the agents nodded.

Reid was looking like he wanted to dissect him. "You are not a normal human."

There was silence in the room.

"Hmm, what make you think that?" Xander asked, while grabbing some bread and butter.

Reid replied. "I was looking around on the web on myths. There a claims that a child born from humans beyond our world will be the herald of a new age of magic."

Xander nodded. Of course, as a herald he would have a prophecy on him. But how did it work with the fact that he was also the champion of free will and a breaker of prophecies? That gave him a headache. "High Human pr Homo Sapiens Magi, in a nearby dimension they did some selective breeding to create a human able to perform stronger magic than normal humans. My mom and dad saved the king, but also broke one law he could not protect them against. So they were exiled," Xander explained.

"What law?" Morgan wondered aloud.

"Anybody killing a prince of the realm is to be exiled or executed. Mom and dad saved the king's life from a team of killers led by a greedy prince and he was still recognized as a prince of the realm and the law was clear. It was a Royal law that not even the king could break, not even for the people that saved his life," Xander told Morgan and the rest.

Reid grinned. "High humans? Cool. Are you genetically able to breed with normal humans?"

Xander thought about Cordelia, she was currently with child and it was his. "I would say so. My special ability is only to handle stronger raw magic. That's it, nothing more."

"What about the herald thing?" Aaron asked.

Xander flinched. "Some big guys upstairs said humanity is entering a new age. Magic will once again become common. I'm the first herald of High Magic. What it means is that I can teach others about High magic, once I learned enough about it and be an example of how a High-mage should behave." He looked at Reid and asked, "And what homepage did you find the prophecy on?"

The young looking Agent quickly pushed his computer over to Xander.

There, written like a prophecy, was the coming of the Herald of High magic. It was cleverly worded, so that it sounded like the Herald would be a good guy. No name was listed.

He knew who wrote it, Willow and Janna. Only those two witches could have done it.

And further down was a link called 'The High book of high magic'. "No, they did not," Xander said in disbelieve as he was downloading and opening the file. "They did," he said in despair. This had pure Willow action written over it. It was not a complete bad idea, just not a good one.

"They did what?" Reid wondered.

"They scanned in a High Magic codex I wrote down," Xander said. Well actually Willow wrote it down, copied from his father's spell book. It was the basic beginner's lesson in how to call and draw wild magic down and cast simple level Zero spells. It also contained the basic mathematic calculations you needed to understand. Most of that was copied from a normal school book. "It's only the basics a person needs to know."

Aaron swallowed. "How dangerous is it."

Xander frowned. "I don't know. It depends on the person learning. A truly curios and dangerous person could easily find out how to create a bomb from the library or the web and build it. The same goes with magic. Except that with magic it takes hours and hours, day after day of focus and learning, before you get any good on it. I had five years of training, before I got this good. That's five year of only training."

Rossi who had been silent for a long time said now. "You said humanity has entered a new age of magic. What do you mean?"

Xander replied "Just that we are entering an age of magic and things are going to change."

"Change like that could be bad," Reid said.

David nodded. "If we go in the wrong direction, yes it could."

"Right, now we have a rogue on our heels. Let's find a good place for him to find us. This location has too many civilians that could be hurt," Xander said.

Aaron nodded. "Yes you are right." He pondered for a moment and then said. "Outside town is an old library building, which is used to store old books. It's more or less abandoned. We tell everybody we are going there for research and want to be alone if they need us, ask them to call us."

"We can easily lay a trap inside," Reid said and took one last worried look at the young wizard, but he looked fine as silk again.

+++

At the same time at OCC.

"Ha I knew it Junior. That kid sure is something," Senior said.

"You did not know anything, just a lucky guess," Junior said.

Michael said, "Let's work on the bike instead. I'm sure a hero like him doesn't has time to spend waiting."

Senior and Junior both glared at him and then at each other. Then they nodded. "Damn right."

Chapter 23

The library was dusty and abandoned old books lied in rows after rows of shells.

Xander grinned as he summoned his magic and cast a few detection spells. "This will do just nice." With that he poked around among the books. "Nice, Grevindish's demon index, this guy knew what he was talking about. The book is almost impossible to get a copy of today. G-man's Grevindish copy is almost broken by all the reading that's been done too it."

Grevindish was not the most effective or fact rich author of a demon index. Instead he wrote in an easy to read and funny style. He focused on hostility and weakness of the demons. Also on what you should say if faced with a demon of that breed. Anything from 'Just kill me quickly' to what you should say to the more friendly beings like 'Let's party and have fun my friend.'

"This is a real book of demons?" Reid asked in wonder. "I read it as a child."

Xander eye brown rose. "Well. Do you have a computer scanner? Then you can have a copy. I'm planning on stealing this one."

Aaron sighed. "Do you have to say things like that in front of an FBI agent?"

"Have to? No, but the look on your face sure made up for the risk I run of being arrested," Xander quipped.

Morgan looked at his fellow agent and said, "Look at it like this, he is removing dangerous books."

"Hmm that's right," Xander said, while looking inside a book about magical herbs for erotic and sexual magic. "That's a real dangerous book." Or just another book he just had to have. Naturally just to make sure no innocent was hurt.

Reid was after him like a worm trying to see what he had found. "What about this?" he asked, holding up a book on ancient mystical rituals.

Xander grabbed it and looked what was written in it. "Na, nothing in it."

"The Mystical dementia," he said frowning. "What is that book doing in here?" He asked wondering. As Reid was about to grab it he slapped the agents hand. "No reading. They are not joking when they called it Mystical dementia. It's an evil book written by a warlock, each spell causes madness if used. Even reading it can cause mental problems."

Xander carefully picked it up. He had read part of it before under a watchful guard. Being unable to use Wiccan magic was a safe guard against this book. Looking inside he said. "Oh yes, this is the real deal. Unlike you Reid I know that I am unable to cast Wiccan magic. Only those types of people are immune to it." He closed the book. "And we have not tested your magical potential yet," he said while shuddering, he would suffer nightmares from that little look.

"If I am able to learn Wiccan magic, that book would drive me crazy and if I am unable to do so it's useless. That's nasty," Reid said frowning.

Xander could only agree. "It is. What do you expect from an evil warlock that wanted to have fun? He wrote some other books as well and invented some nasty spells. Spider-boils were his favorite curse to cast and it was copied by other warlocks. It causes the victim to get big black boils on its body, which burst open and are filled with poisoned spiders."

Reid swallowed and said, "That's nasty."

Xander nodded. "Yeah his last spell developed was 'Enlarge head'. It causes the head to increase in size until boom it explodes. It's one of the spells written down in the Mystical Dementia. It was also his last spell ever developed, because it backfired. Meaning the curse effects the witch trying to cast the curse and it takes a month before the head goes terminal big. This book suggests that you use it on your enemies."

Reid blinked. "You are saying that he wrote a curse that caused his own head to explode?"

Xander nodded. "By mistake I'm sure. Any exemplar of the Mystical Dementia is burned the moment one is discovered, by the good guys and most of the bad guys. None of the spells are really that useful considering the price you have to pay. Real skilled Wiccan can read the information using protective spells, but those that are able to read it, don't really need it."

"I think I can understand why," Reid said.

Xander held up the book as he whispered words of wind and fire. Slowly paper dust started to whirl around, burning up in a hasty spark of fire and smoke that quickly vanished.

Ash was drooping around his hand and in only fifteen seconds no book was left.

Morgan interrupted them. "Aaron doesn't want you to wander of too far away."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Reid offered.

"Doctor Reid, Aaron was talking about you also. Xander is new, most likely irresponsible and far too young. You are far to curios around books and way too easy to forget yourself inside a library," Morgan said.

"Whoo." Archimedes stated irritated, he liked looking around this place from his favorite position on Xander shoulder.

Xander nodded. "I could not have said it better."

Morgan frowned. "Listen feather head. Don't give me that attitude. We are on a mission. You can do sightseeing later." Growling about smart aleck birds the agent walked away.

Xander looked at Reid. "I know I understand Archimedes but..."

Reid shrugged. "I'm too shocked by all the new stuff to be surprised anymore."

As they relaxed by the tables, reading some books, Reid had more and more difficulties to stay relaxed.

"Is there a way to check if somebody can do magic and what kind of magic?" Reid asked.

Xander sighed and put down his dad's book. He had memorized most of it by now, but there were some spells he still did not understand. With a flash the book vanished into its hiding place. "Yes there are ways," he answered with a smile and then continued, "from you question can I guess that you want to know if you can do magic yourself?"

Reid looked like a young child as he nodded. "Yes." Not knowing if he could was eating him up. He the king of petty knowledge and obscure facts had entered an area he knew nothing off. The potential of research and knew information was incredible.

Xander looked around and grabbed some paper from the old fax machine. "Wait a moment," he said as he pulled up a dip-pen and ink. "In some cases when writing runes you have to use a special ink and steel gives bad results. The tip of this dip-pen is 18 carat gold, almost perfect for rune writing. An ink brush or a quill is actually superior when writing runes and in some wand-magic schools they only use quills for the reason that they want the students to be able to handle quills with skill. I think that is actually not a bad idea." His words and runes looked abominable.

With clumsy, but working runes written down he charged the paper with energy, causing the rune-spell to be activated.

Then he continued to the next paper. Once he was done he looked up.

"Right one paper for each of you. If you want to know what type of magic you can use drop one drop of blood on the paper and watch. Most people can learn Wiccan, but most are so weak that it would take a year or more of focused study just to light a candle. This way is better. If the paper says you can learn Wiccan magic, it means you are so strong and that learning Wiccan is something you should do. Learning to light a candle with a simple spell would likely only take a day or a week," Xander explained, as he put away his dip-pen and ink.

"Does anybody have a needle or a knife?" Reid asked directly.

Xander picked up a new book on wand-magic. 'Basic wand moves -Get in touch with you wand-'. Whoever named that book should get a beating. He found what was happening around the table was more interesting then the book. He activated the magic spell needed to use Archimedes vision and pretended to read.

Reid dropped a drop of blood on the paper and waited for a moment. "Cool there are new symbols showing up, a strange rune."

Xander groaned and stopped pretending to read. "Sorry my bad, the spell is one of my dad's. Where he grew up they did not speak English." He looked at the words on the paper. "Hmm, I see," he said casting a hidden spell as he handed the paper back.

"What does it say?" Reid asked curios.

Xander had already returned to his book and pretended he did not hear Reid.

David snorted. "That was cruel, but fun. Reid, look at the paper."

Reid looked down and saw that the rune-symbols had changed in to English. "High Magic? I can learn you type of magic?" He asked in surprise.

Xander nodded. "Yea congratulations second herald of High magic. If you like I'm going to leave you a paper copy of the real codex and some number to call if you need help."

Suddenly the idea of learning magic was not fun anymore.

"I don't want to be a historical person," Reid said. "Herald sounds like something out of the bible."

"Or a founding father," Xander said. "That is what we are. The first and the second to learn High magic, if you decide to learn it. You have lot of time to make up your mind. I have to learn wand-magic first, so that's some years in England in a funky old school, where I am almost isolated from normal people. All I can do is leaving you with a list of books you should read and my codex." He frowned. "And my old rune-cane, unless you are extremely powerful you need a rune-cane or rune-staff."

Emily Prentiss, who had stayed away a bit, could not help herself. "So the power of the wizard depends on his staff then?"

Xander snorted. "No, but High-magic channels raw magic energy inside the body and a normal wizard can only charge half of his normal potential before it becomes painful. A high human can charge himself about 3 / 4 then it becomes too painful. The rune-cane or Rune-staff helps us control the raw wild energy inside of us. It grounds us, so to speak," he said showing of his own big rune-staff, it was dark and glittering golden. "As wild energy is focused inside the wooden material it changes its nature and becomes stronger and harder. An old rune-staff is also able to focus more energy than a new rune-staff." He pulled up his first rune-cane. "This was the first rune-cane I used. They could see it was glittering black with some golden colors inside of it.

David looked at both and then asked. "Why is it black, while the other one is dark golden?"

"The type of magic the wizard is using the first time is the reason for it. It's darken by the power of raw magic, healing magic is golden, dark magic is pitch black, war magic is glittering black and plant magic is green."

Reid looked at the cane. "And why is this glittering black with golden colors in it?"

Xander swallowed. "In a room filled with vampire were the two slayers, one who was my lover, fighting for their life. I was the fire support and it did not go well. Kendra was captured and the vampire Drusilla broke her neck, she twisted it almost completely around. I overcharged fire and it rained down and destroyed all vampires in my path as I rushed to her side. Then I cast all the healing magic I knew, but I failed her. At the time I knew no spells that could heal bones and no spell that could heal nerve damage. She died in my arms. We had only known each other for a short time and become lovers only the night before."

The young Wizard left the agents, as he walked out in the library to think. They could all feel the anger rolling of him.

"It's a great cane," Reid said. "I like the color."

"Here goes nothing," Emily Prentiss said and as her blood dripped on the paper nothing happened. After a moment the paper seemed to crumble. "What does that mean?"

Morgan grinned as he dripped a drop of blood as well. The suddenly he had a symbol that changed to the symbol for a Wiccan Witch. "Hey, I am not a witch."

"Remember, he said among Wiccan you are a Witch, regardless of gender," Emily said.

Morgan grumbled. The big and strong martial arts expert did not like the idea of being a witch, it was a female title.

Shortly after that Xander returned and he once again looked happy. "So what happened?"

Some explanation later Xander frowned and casted an analyzing spell. "I see." He really did not see anything and so he cast another one with the same result. What was it? Then he realized. It worked, his analyze spell gave the answer because it did not show anything. "Oh my, you have luck."

Emily looked up and asked "What do you mean?"

Xander explained, "You are spell resistant, a real Magical Zero. Impossible to curse, any raw magical attack would just slip of you, like water off a duck. A wizard would have to use an elemental attack or levitate a table over you to hurt you. A death curse or a flesh eating curse would not affect you. Transforming you into a mouse and step on you would not work, but transform a table into a lion and make it attack you would work. Trying to spy on you with magic would not work. Wards to keep you out would fail even death-curses would fail. You can never learn magic and many, most even, but not all magic users are afraid of you. Sadly healing magic will not work on you."

Emily Prentiss nodded. "I see. Aaron, put me instead of Morgan in the front-line against the suspect."

Aaron was about to protest, but then nodded. "That's a good idea."

"It is. Just remember from what we see the sword uses elemental attacks, no direct magic and we should get ready, he is inside the building," Xander said and ten frowned. "He is difficult to sense." The guy slips on and off his magic wards. "Most types of invisibilities are direct magical effects. Emily, stand guard and try to see him. I go and flush him out," Xander said, while he was casting a spell that made him difficult to see and then marched out.

Emily looked straight at Xander, wondering why he did not sneak out until Reid said, "That's incredible. I can hardly see you at all."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, he is almost invisible."

Prentiss looked at her team that tried to find Xander, who stood just near a shelf, waving at her. She remembered, invisibility is a direct magical attack and she was immune to them. "I can see Xander as clear as the day boys, stand near me."

As the team moved in closer, Xander moved away.

Silently he walked until he found the killer sneaking around, sword in one hand and in the other an ornamented Athame. Dark Wiccan magic oozed around him, but the Sword was High Magic.

The dark wizard suddenly rushed into cover and was looking directly at Xander.

The two watched each other. Then the guy moved and started to run along the book shelves, Xander followed on a parallel course.

As he came out on were the shelf stopped, the dark wizard was nowhere to be seen. Xander swore as he cast detection spells around him.

Behind him. Xander spun around, as the dark witch tried to cleave him in half with the sword.

His rune staff parried the magical fire and wasn't hurt or even bothered by the flaming burst.

"Gale wind," Xander said, creating a mighty wind that threw the dark wizard away from him, but he landed softly as his magic saved him.

Both were circling each other now and mumbled words and curses at each other.

Xander swore this guy was mad as a dog, but powerful and he knew his stuff.

"Elemental arrow," he screamed and twenty five missiles flew out and bounced harmlessly against the dark witch's magic protection and now the dark witch retaliated.

Xander parried, but curse after curse was eating away his shield. A spell chain, Xander had heard about them, witches linking together a group of their favorite spells in one long spell casting chain. They were incredible draining and incredible difficult to protect yourself against.

Chanting his most powerful protection Xander hoped it was enough. The chain seemed to go on and from the pain on his body it seemed his protection did not work completely. Black boils where growing on him. He could see dark shapes of spider moving inside the boils. "That just nasty," he complained. The nasty thing about that curse is you could not remove it or heal the boils until it burst open and the spider crawled out.

The dark witch grinned. He looked tired and then he ran.

Xander swore, as he casted an elemental arrow after him.

Scream after scream told him that this time the dark witch had no magical protection active. Each elemental arrow felt like a spike of one element, but did no real damage, just pain, like he was hit by fire, cold, lightning, acid and stones.

He casted as many cure sickness and wounds he could and then removed curses. The spider boils he couldn't do anything about yet, as they were still growing. Nine spider boils, each held around two up to five poisons spiders, and it was nasty.

A spell of darkness and misdirection was cast over the library by the dark-witch.

Xander swore as he cast a spell of night vision and a directional spell. "Tally ho and the hunt goes on," he quipped.

"Who hoo," Archimedes agreed.

"If you only could shoot lasers with your eyes," Xander whined.

"who hoo" Archimedes agreed again.

"Die," the criminal screamed as he pushed the sword right into Xander's back. Only to jump back in surprise, as Xander faded away like an illusion.

Before the criminal had a chance to defend himself a rock hard rune-staff was smashed right into his groin and then up under his jaw, then down again this time hitting the hand holding his magical sword.

Xander walked forward and smashed the dark witch hard with his rune-staff. Hiding under an illusion, with an illusion of himself walking in front of him had worked like a charm. "Good idea Archimedes."

The owl seems to puff himself up in pride. It was a good idea.

As the dark Witch dropped his sword Xander quickly used his magic to put a shield around it, so nobody could touch it.

Casting the shield gave the criminal enough time to run away again.

Swearing Xander started to follow.

+++

In the reading corner in the middle of the library the agents looked around as the library suddenly looked darker and felt twenty times as big. It was like being in a labyrinth. They had no idea where the walls or even the exit was.

Except Emily Prentiss, she just noticed her colleagues looked impressed with something, even scared.

Then the suspect rushed passes them, followed by Xander. It was silent for a moment and then some fire work was seen and heard. Then out came the criminal in full speed running right at them, holding a knife in his hand.

Emily Prentiss who stood in front yelled "Freeze." and then pulled the trigger.

+++

The Dark Witch casted a curse to scramble their minds the moment he saw the agents. It held just for a short a moment, but nobody would be able to use a gun while they tried to remember what a gun was. He rushed forward to grab the female agent, she looked the weakest.

He was so focused on using her as a sacrifice that he did not hear the words "Freeze." Or saw that she aimed her gun right at his face.

Soon he would summon a demon ally and the wizard, whatever type of magic user he was would die.

A loud 'Bang, Bang' was heard, as Emily pulled the trigger.

The back side of the Dark Witch head suddenly exploded from the impact of the first bullet and part of his heart was turned hollow as the second bullet drilled a neat hole right through it.

The dark Witch was dead before his head reach the floor. His was face frozen in a permanent look of pure surprise.

After him came Xander rushing out of breath. "How are you?"

Emily answered. "Fine. Why?"

'What kind of madness had made the dark witch run right in the face of her gun?' she asked herself.

Morgan frowned. "What happened suddenly I was..., I... I don't know what happened."

Reid shrugged his shoulders. "No idea. It was like I could not remember what I was doing or what was going on or who I was."

"That was a mind confusion curse. This guy was better than I thought," Xander said, as he leaned over the dead body. "We now have a choice. You could make a story about him attacking you or I do what normally is done inside the magic world. I let the body and the evidence of it all vanish."

Aaron thought about that for a moment and then replied, "We create a story. What about the weapon?"

"Come with me," Xander said.

In the corridor between two bookshelves lay the sword, it was a rapier. He dismissed the barrier spell and first casted an analyze spell on it before he lifted it up. "It's a sword of fire. I cannot use it. It is created as an alternative to a rune-staff."

He looked at Reid. "It's like my rune-staff real old and real powerful. I suggest you take it instead of the rune-cane I gave you and if you start to learn real magic you use it," he said and handed over the sword.

David Rossi smiled. "What now? Ride off into the sunset?"

Xander looked out. It truly was turning dark. He looked at one of the boils on his arm. "Does anybody have a knife? We need to open the boils and kill the spiders. They are poison spiders growing inside the boils. There are nine boils on my body and each has four spiders inside."

"Strip and lie down on the table. Can you heal yourself?" Aaron asked.

Xander nodded. "Sure, I cast a pain numbing spell already. These boils are painful."

This would be bloody and painful and worse, it would be disgusting.

With a grin Aaron pulled up his knife. "David, use your lighter to heat the blade."

And the team showed why they where profs.

A short moment later all the boils were punctured and all the spiders where crushed.

Xander's healing spell had removed what was left of the boils and healed him. Then he removed the blood on the table.

He looked around the gang. "I think I'm going to a movie. If anybody wants to join me, please do, my treat. They are playing a new Star Trek movie and just now I want nothing to do with magic." He almost whined.

To his surprise the whole team of FBI agents agreed. After a night with this much magic, Sci-Fi sounded better.


	15. Chapter 24 to 30

Chapter 24

Quote: "The evil are guilty, and create law. The good are innocent, and create justice." Terry Pratchett. - End Quote.

With Charlie's blessing it was time to go to San Francisco. Charlie as an adult guardian was... he was at a loss of words here. Honestly Xander suspected Charlie Manson would make a more responsible example, but all Charlie had said was, "Have fun. Practice safe sex or spells that warn you if the girl is sick." He had frowned then and continued. "If it's a boy and it is homosexual sex you like, just be careful or if you do strange gender bender magic, be careful or you could end up pregnant," he had shivered here. "And that were nine awful months I never would like to repeat."

Xander had screamed "Aaaaa," as he rushed out of the room. "Too much information," he yelled.

The fact that the person he was protecting was going to use his Slider skill all alone to cross America did not bother Charlie, totally irresponsible.

+++

Behind him Charlie smiled, his work was done. After his muggle born ex-wife gave birth to his first child, she had said that never again would she give birth. He had mocked her and asked how hard it could be. Women were made for giving birth.

The end result was both of them using gender bending potions and he gave birth to a daughter and he would never do that again.

With his new bike Xander soon rushed away, using his sliding skill to speed up his journey.

It was truly a wonderful example of a chopper build around a wizard motive.

The tank was in the form of a black cauldron with a lid on it. The refill was shaped like a pentagon amulet in the centre of the lid and the lamps were formed like small crystal balls.

At the front an owl held the forward lamp between its claws and it wings were spread out under and alongside the steering handles. Making it look like the front of the bike was going to take off with the owl statue.

The rake between the front wheel and the steering handles was shaped like two Wizard staffs and looked like something Gandalf would use. It was painted in glittery gold and red with some brown in it and the side car? It looked like it was build from a cauldron.

On his shoulders sat Archimedes and was enjoying the ride or taking off flying alongside him, even sliding along beside him.

Roaring the engine as he speeded along the road he used the sliding trick to make gigantic leaps and taking short cuts along the ley lines.

Still as the night started to fall Xander stopped sliding and drove normally along the road.

The roars of bike engines in front of him showed he was not the only biker and soon they were slowing down letting him join in.

Nine bikers were in front of him. All had custom build choppers. Some were painted in bright colors others were built around a theme like a military bike, police bike and even a gangster bike, but none of them were OCC bikes.

They all stared at him or his owl.

Inside his helmet Xander grinned and as the gang took off towards a small town, Xander followed them. He wanted some food and rest for a while.

+++

Later on a parking lot

Xander jumped of his bike and walked up to the other bikers. "Hi there, I am Xander. I wonder why there are so many special bikes, just like ours," he said, pointing out the fact that just in this parking lot stood over nineteen other bikes besides the nine that he followed.

The man he asked looked surprised. "Don't you know? They have an annual biker meeting in Sturgis. It is one of the biggest in the world."

Xander blinked as he looked at the sign Pleasant Valley. He could even see the graveyards at black hills. His skill in sliding seemed to have taken him a bit of course and he moved faster than expected. "That sounds cool. I have been there often. I feel like I have been sitting still on that saddle since I left Orange County."

The man laughed. "I'm sure it's not that bad or long. I'm Harry Perkins."

"Glad to meet you Mr. Perkins. I am Alexander Harris, but friends call me Xander. What enemies call me is not a polite word to repeat," Xander finished with smile. "So is there any good food in that place?"

Harry nodded. "A great steak house, but are you not a bit young to be out on your own."

Xander shrugged as he picked up his Rune-staff, which was currently shrunk down to the size of a cane. "Perhaps."

Harry gave the bike a careful look "Wow. That's an OC-chopper custom bike. I have never heard of them building a bike around a wizard theme before."

Xander grinned and waved his hand and silently cast an illusion spell. A single rose appeared in his hand and silently he changed the illusion. He put a smell on it and threw it behind him, where it exploded with a loud noise and a little fire and plenty of colors. "No real idea why, but they thought a magic bike would suite me."

Around him the bikers started to laugh and were applauding his trick. Not even knowing it was real magic that they had seen.

The group soon entered the steakhouse.

As he entered Xander saw the golden light of the sun vanish behind the mountain, surrounding it with golden shine, almost the same color as Buffy's hair used to be, before he changed it to red.

He wondered if she was getting ready to hunt vampires, had fun with the new slayer or was raiding the fridge, stealing something good that Joyce had made.

+++

At the same time

'I hate this,' Buffy Ann Summer or Molly Sweet Winter as her new ID claimed her to be as she ran through the mountain and forest inside a big national park.

Black hills national park, near a tiny town called Sturgis.

In there was a magical animal reserve, hidden even from the forest rangers and all she had to do was to enter it and find a dragon.

Running almost faster than an Olympic gold medallion runner and for a distance far longer than the long distance runner would run, she finally found the animal reserve or it found her. A curios Unicorn walked right up to her.

Buffy smiled as the horse, shining of pure goodness, innocence and more magic then anything alive that she had ever seen, sniffed her and licked her hands. Somehow seeing this animal, knowing it was beings innocent like these she had also kept safe as a slayer, made it worth its while. "Thank you my friend."

The slayer grinned, she had managed to lose mom and lift with a biker all the way to Black Hill and now she was here.

As the sun settled around the mountain she waited as the dark made it impossible for normal humans to see.

Out here miles away from any electric light only her slayer vision would give her the ability to see.

"It's cold," she said. The unicorn moved closer and warmed her. "Thanks," she said and petted its head.

An hour later the darkness was solid like a wall in front of her nose. "Okay. Dark much," she whined. Even with her slayer vision she could barely see.

Carefully she started to run towards the dragon reserve.

Suddenly a crashing sound was heard in the forest and a loud curse followed. "Ouch stupid tree."

More careful the slayer started to walk to the dragon reserve. "Stupid darkness," she mumbled.

A short time later she had entered the reserve and in front of her were massive beasts, luckily they were sleeping.

"Now who to chose," Buffy asked herself. Grabbing an old and ugly medallion she was supposed to sneak up to a dragon, break it in half, push one half between the eyes of a living unhurt dragon and the other half against her own heart while saying three magical words.

She was sneaking up on a big dragon with long curved horns, two on each side of the head. One was pointing up and the other down. The dragon scale glittered black and brown under what little light could be seen it sniffed curios, even in its sleep. Buffy sneaked towards it inside the caged area and moved towards its head.

As the dragon's eye opened Buffy jumped and landed on the 12 meter long dragon snout. She broke the medallion in half, pushed one part at her heart and the other straight at the top of the dragon's head screaming out the magical words. "Klaatu, Barada...? Bictuo?" Damn that was not the last word and the medallion activated.

Inside of Buffy the slayer spirit screamed. Far away in Sunnydale Faith fell to the ground screaming and all the dragons around her howled as an ancient magic was activated the wrong way.

The North American Twin Horn Dragon howled as he rose up its head with Buffy still hanging on it. Howling as it sprayed the inside with fire and then fell down dead.

Around her new dragons landed or teleported in, some were bigger, other smaller then the caged dragons around them, but the eyes held an intelligence and a sign of age, older then the dawn of human civilization.

Around them the animal like dragons huddled in their cage, in fear and in obedience.

+++

Dream world

Buffy looked around it was a strange land, ghost like images of girls after girls standing one after the other in an endless line. All hollow and transparent like they were nothing but an old photo left over.

In the end walking towards her was a cave woman with wild red eyes. The first slayer and she did not look happy.

"Klaatu, Baracuda, Nictou," she repeated the magical words in hope it would lessen the anger, the first slayer seemed to have.

"Fool you may have doomed us all," the First slayer said, its eyes glowing. "Magic is activating the wrong way. Prepare to be judged and for the sake of humanity do not fail." The first Slayer wild angry look seemed to fade into acceptance. "But my granddaughter many times removed at least my soul is free to go to the next journey or the great rest. Like all my children, wise or foolish, I love you. We will meet in time if you win or die," the spirit said, as it faded away taking all the ghost images with it.

"What was that? Judged? That sounds bad," Buffy said to herself.

Then a roar was heard and as she looked back she found Dragons of all kinds standing behind her. Hundreds of different dragons and all looked at her like she was food.

Buffy tensed. Her instinct was to fight and then run away. Then she relaxed as she looked at the dragons with bravery, defiance and acceptance. There could and would be no running away. She would fight if she was attacked.

A great feeling of agreement spread around the dragons, like she passed a test.

One by one they calmed down.

"Hi. Um sorry that I did the spell thingy wrong," Buffy said. "I'm Buffy."

"WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE CHILD," a voice from somewhere among the dragons spoke.

"Capital speak much?" Buffy said in awe.

The voice was silent, trying to find a good response. "CASTING THE SPELL WRONG SAVED YOUR LIFE. DOING IT THE RIGHT WAY WOULD HAVE ATTEMPTED TO FORCE US TO OBEY AND IT WOULD HAVE FAILED. DOING IT WRONG SAVED YOUR LIFE AND PUT IT IN MORE DANGER THEN BEFORE," the voice said and after a short moment continued. "WHEN THE RITUAL WAS FIRST CREATED THE MAGIC USER REALIZED IT WAS FLAWED. OTHERS BELIEVED IT WOULD WORK, SAVING AND IMPROVING THE SLAYER LINE. ARGUMENTS ERUPTED AND IN THE END IT WAS THOSE THAT BELIEVED IT WAS FLAWED THAT WERE VICTORIOUS, BUT THE AMULET PART OF THE SPELL WAS ALREADY FORGED AND COULD NOT BE DESTROYED WITH OUT DIRE DANGER BEING SET FREE, AS IT WAS LINKED TO US AND TO THE SLAYER. SO THEY HID IT UNTIL NOW."

Buffy nodded. "So by doing it wrong, nothing happened. Right?"

The voice spoke again. "NO CHILD. THE SPELL WAS SUPPOSED TO FORCE US TO DO WHAT THEY WANTED OUT OF US AND WE WILL NOT BE FORCED BY ANYONE OR ANYTHING. WE WOULD RATHER DESTROY THOSE THAT TRIED THEN OBEYING THEM. NOW WE WILL TRY TO DO WHAT WE FEEL SHOULD BE DONE TO HELP THE SLAYER. NOT NECESSARY WHAT THE SLAYER-SPIRIT FEELS IS THE CORRECT PATH OR WHAT THE HUMANS FEEL IS THE RIGHT THING TO DO OR WHAT YOU WANTED US TO DO."

"Oh is this a crap or a joy moment?" Buffy asked.

The voice seemed amused. "THAT CHILD IS A QUESTION ONLY YOU CAN ANSWER, BUT REST ASSURED THIS WILL BRING POWER TO THE SLAYER BLOOD LINE."

And the power of real dragons summoned to Earth the first time since the dawn of time was set free and Buffy screamed, as she felt like she was burned alive as wave of wave of dragon magic enter her and around the world young girls screamed as the power of the Slayer spirit entered all of the potentials and they felt like they were burning.

Chapter 25

The sunlight in her eyes was almost painful and rolling over did not work. Buffy was forced to accept that she was awake and had been sleeping under a bike in a parking lot, a cool bike with magical motive all over it.

For a moment she wondered why the ground felt so soft. Who owned the bike and she heard heartbeat near the bike. Turning around she saw Xander sitting on a chair watching her. "Xander," she said surprised.

He smiled and replied, "Hi Buffy or should I call you Molly?"

Buffy grumbled a bit and then said, "Um best that you call me Molly, it's my new ID. What are you doing here, where are we and how did I come here?"

Xander grinned at his friend and then answered her. "In that order. I am on my way to San Francisco to get an object that belonged to my mom. We are in Pleasant Valley, near a place called Sturgis. Where I'm going to drive by and get some equipment I need and how did you come here is interesting. I felt something big land outside and I rushed out, only to find a dragon of a strange species fly away and vanish in the air. It left you on the ground."

"Hm. Why did you let me sleep out here then?" Buffy wanted to know.

"Safety, I was not sure that you were you. I cast a softening spell and a warming spell on you. So you would feel warm and sleep on soft ground," Xander answered.

Buffy blinked and poked her finger in the ground. Yeah it felt real soft, almost like a bed. "Thanks. Not sure who I was?" she asked, only to stop as Xander held out a small mirror to her.

Her eyes were slatted like a cat and the tip of her ears were a bit sharper than before. She looked at her nails. They seemed normal except they looked a bit sharper than before and harder.

She blinked as she realized that she was actually zooming in on the nails, seeing it so close and in so great details that it was not human. Her hair was still the red color Xander had giving her, but it felt fluffier now.

"Check your skin," Xander suggested.

Buffy did it. At normal vision it looked normal, a bit shiny, but nothing you would notice or think about. When she used, what she already called dragon-vision, she discovered she had tiny microscopic dragon scales over her whole body. "What happened? What am I?" she whispered.

As she was looking at herself she suddenly saw her nails turn more human looking. She quickly checked the ears and they too felt more human again. "I can shape shift or something," she said, while turning more draconic and then human again.

"I was hoping you would tell me. From what I can judge, you somehow have become a mix between human and dragon, mostly human with some dragon abilities mixed in. You should be able to turn more human like and more dragon like in your appearance," Xander said.

Buffy looked at him questionly and he continued. "You did so in your sleep. You turned from your normal human appearance into a dragon-hybrid appearance."

Buffy frowned and Xander just shrugged. "I cast almost any analyze, vision and detection spells I knew on you. Some I even invented on the spot." Sure the one he invented did not work as he hoped it would, but it still worked partly.

"I have to call Giles and mom," Buffy said.

Xander nodded. "Come to my hotel room fair lady." He grinned. "Or should that be fair dragon?"

Buffy huffed and said with a grin. "Just watch it magic boy or I burn your ass."

The two walked to his bed room.

Inside she could see and smell that Xander had slept here for a short while and most likely done other things in here she did not want to think about, considering that she saw a crystal ball and a strange dagger on the ground beside a bowl filled with herbs.

Xander looked at them. "I was trying to charge the crystal ball with local energy. It worked, but only slowly."

"I don't want to know," Buffy said. Magic user gave her a headache. She froze. "Oh' boy," she said as a memory flashed up about what the dragon had done.

"What is it?" Xander asked.

"The dragons, they gave me part of their own magical ability," Buffy said and swallowed a bit. "All potential slayers have my physical gifts. But only I and the other slayer will be granted the use of our magic from the start. In the future they have to train and show themselves worthy to gain the more powerful abilities."

"From what I understand the more powerful abilities are involved the more dragon like we become. Otherwise we look completely human, except our nails are a bit stronger or sharper. That depends on the person and our skin is more durable and all of us have the potential to learn dragon magic, it's in our blood. They gave me access to it."

Xander groaned. "What did you do Buffy and what can the magic actually do?"

Buffy blushed. "Sorry, I found a way to improve the slayer and well it did not work as I thought it would." She had to protect Travers. "But if freed the slayer spirit, she is in the afterlife now and all the girls around the world that could have become the slayer can now earn the ability to become more powerful and learn magic of dragon type."

"What can the magic do?" Xander asked.

"Well, it's kind of new to me. I discovered that I have knowledge in my head that I did not know before," Buffy huffed. "First it is Dragon voice and dragon ears. The voice spell let me speak and be understood by anybody with enough intelligence. The ear let me understand what they say."

Xander nodded and said, "Useful."

"That's nothing. Then a detection spell, which let me feel nearby dangers and not normal objects. This room is filled with your magical objects by the way," Buffy continued.

Xander nodded. "It is and I put up some detection wards."

"Next the spirit detection spell, it's used to detect souls, spirits and even demon spirits. It's the only spell I can have active and at the same time cast another spell or even go to sleep. Most spells hold only as long as I focus on them. The Spirit Detection spell can be cast and lasts for hours, if I give it enough magic. When I cast it, I feel everybody around me in a circle. I almost feel the whole hotel," she said and grinned.

"I see." He knew more than one way to hide his own spirit.

Buffy continued. "Orientation. Yes, I'm never going to get lost again. I always know where I am and where my home is." She giggled. "And Order. That one is neat, I can tell exactly where everything I own is even a single penny that is missing, but it only works if I am inside my own home."

Xander frowned. That sounded useful and ominous. Why? He had no idea. Then it hit him. He wouldn't he be able to steal a cookie from Buffy ever again. Damn it.

While Xander was cursing his bad cookie luck, Buffy continued. "Elemental resistance. It makes me harder to hurt with fire, cold, lightning or acid and Mental shield protect me against mind attacks. Then the weak emotion sense spell and the strong emotion sense spell, but for those I have to use spirit detection spell at the same time and magic sense, that can detect magical powers. I also have a mineral and metal spell, which lets me feel if any pure metal is near me."

"So weak and strong, what's the difference?" Xander asked.

"The weak allows me to feel emotion from one person and the strong let me feel it from all around me, from anybody within the spirit detection circle around me."

Buffy thought about everything for a moment and then nodded, before she continued. "Then comes a 'Heal self' spell and the 'Spirit Wing' spell."

Xander raised an eyebrow as suddenly huge ghost like wings burst out from Buffy's back. "Cool."

Buffy stopped focusing on the spells and the wings vanished again. "All spells work only as long as I focus on them, except the 'Detect Spirit' spell and the moment I stop focusing they stop. I can only cast one at the time, but each spell can affect more than one person at the same time if I wish." Then she continued again. "That's it then." She lied, that's was the spells she had master, but there were others that could let her sense the history of an object or one that would allow her to imbue her magic inside the place she called home, like making a permanent 'Detect Spirit' effect around it.

"Let me see. None of your spells are offensive, correct?" Xander asked.

Buffy frowned then nodded. Sure there were some spells that would give her claws an increased cutting ability, but she still had to go there and fight them hand to hand. "Yes kind of. There are some, which I can't cast yet, that would increase my claws cutting ability or make it more likely for a missile to miss me."

Xander frowned as he activated his Occlumency shield. "Try the detection spell on me now."

Buffy nodded then a look on in panic. "I... I can't detect you."

Xander nodded and explained. "Occlumency mind shield technique. Just one trick that hides the spirit and most, if not all of your warning spells are neutralized."

She sighed. "Yeah, well most spells in dragon magic are spiritual. There are others, but most of them have that weakness. From what I understand there are others that I will be able to master, once I grow stronger in magic and body. I think I can learn to transform myself, changing my size and even my species."

The applauding from a new person spooked them.

"Congratulation," Whistler, the balance demon, said and Buffy directly cast 'Detect Spirit' on him.

"You have done something no one had ever believed possible and you also have removed yourself from our list of champions. Congratulations," he said again.

"She is no longer a champion of humanity?" Xander asked worried.

Whistler nodded. "She is now a champion of herself with freedom of will and all that jazz. The dragon blood makes her a target of anything demonic and that's true for the other Dragon-ladies that now exist and you have also gained a Dragons urge to protect what they consider theirs, be it the life of family and loved ones or fortunes and gold. Just like all the others that became part dragon tonight."

Xander nodded. "I see, so you here to do what?"

Whistler smiled and said, "To explain a thing or two. Buffy you are no longer a human. You and all potential slayers are now part dragon, with that comes strength, pride and an urge to fight for what is yours. All of you are a new species of female dragon-bloods if you like. Any child you have will be dragon-bloods and female or if they are male they will be normal humans. You also managed to insert a complete new type of magic into the world. A magic only female dragon-blood's or a first generation male born from a hybrid could learn." He looked at her.

"Um, sorry about that," Buffy said and she really was.

Whistler shrugged. "From this time on the Slayer is no more. The full power and ability to go from normal human to dragon girl, like the one you have, is only going to wake among those that have faced deadly dangers and proven themselves worthy. Good or evil matters not, just that they are worthy of the ability. Kid I watched over you and believe it or not, I am worried about you and this will likely be the last time you see me and I wanted to say take care and I hope you survive, kid. I'm proud of you," he said while looking sadly at Buffy and then demon faded away.

"That's impressive. You so totally managed to screw over every prophecy and plans for the future and here I thought it was me that was the breaker of prophesy. Not to speak about all the females that joined you in switching species," Xander said.

Buffy blushed. "I asked myself what Xander would do. Then I rushed away."

The two looked at each other and then laughed.

Chapter 26

At the same time in Chicago

"Dear god," Giles said dropping his tea cup.

Janna frowned. "What is it?"

"I... I don't know I just had the dreadful feeling that Buffy has done something terrible foolish. I so wonder what they are up to," Giles said drying off his pants from the tea.

"I am sure they are good and well," Janna said.

+++

At the same time in Sunnydale

Diana Morgan, Watcher for the new called Slayer Faith Lehane was baffled, worried and freaked out. First the old slayer Buffy Summer or Molly Sweet Winter had vanished with a simple note that she had a slayer mission an no other explanation. Whatever mission the slayer was on better was important or so goddess help Buffy, she would show that girl a thing or two.

Taking a deep breath she calmed herself. She knew that original they were going to place Buffy on Jamaica on Zombie duty, something any watcher with a sharp axe could do, but Buffy refused, she wanted to help Faith and return to the Hellmouth.

Faith had discovered that the mad cult of the Gear was still in town. Hiding and hunting any supernatural person.

The Watcher council had for the first time in over hundred years given them the mission to take deadly action against the Gear.

Faith seemed to have taken the duty of neutralizing the human cultist them almost too easy and now? Now Faith had screamed and fainted and Hailey or Joyce was also unconscious, but at least she did not scream.

From what she could see, Faith's body was changing and even with years of training Diana felt helpless. Why was everything bad happening to Faith? Did she not suffer enough in her life?

++

Far away to the north in a dark basement, a young and abused girl was sleeping, her body changed and her nails sharpened and as suddenly as she had fainted the girl opened her eyes again, cat like eyes glittering in the darkness, as she saw clearly for the first time. Without a single problem the rope tying her down was snapped.

The sound near the door spooked her and she moved further away shivering, but rage was starting to build in up in her. Why would she be afraid? They should be afraid of her.

Drugs, artificial and synthetic poisons, had been pushed inside of her small body for over two years, ever since she was sold to them. All the other children that arrived together with her had died a long time ago and new children took their place as the criminal mad men running this laboratory replaced them using them as lab rats.

A creaking sound was heard as the key was twisted in the lock and it snapped open.

The guard looked just like the other dark skinned, not because of race, but of dirt and disgusting habits. He looked at her with a leering smile as he said, "Hi there Dana. It's your favorite and I even have some candy. How is my favorite girl?" He said while opening his pants.

The girl's eyes glowed red for a moment as her body changed and grew more feral lizard like and her nails switched into real claws and anger took over.

The dirty man did not have a chance to pull his gun as Dana jumped him with claws sharper then a scalpel which cut deep inside of him, ripping apart bones and slicing his throat open.

With bloody hands the dragon girl took the chocolate from the dirty man's pants and ate it with a sick pleasure, blood and sugar mixing into the sweetest candy she had ever tasted in her nine year long life.

"More, Dana wants more," she said rushing towards the sound of the criminals. She did not know if it was more revenge, more candy or perhaps more blood she wanted, she just wanted more and more she found. Inside the lab the burners were mixing drugs, boiling chemicals into a deadly pleasure for sick people.

The scientist, if you could call him that was caught totally off guard as the young girl bounced on him from behind, ripping him open from the ground up.

Licking her fingers clean Dana looked around. His dead body had fallen on one of the burners and a fire was starting. She looked at it a moment in total fascination. So beautiful and clean the fire felt. Removing her eyes from it, she rushed out.

Soon bullets were flying as scared mafia goons were shooting at each other, trying desperately to hit the tiny being running around them all.

With bullets flying around her ears Dana jumped around higher than an adult male was standing. Her shoe-less feet were stabbing and cutting wildly as she fought not like a man or a woman, but like a crazed animal that was uncaring about her own safety. She wanted freedom or victory, but death was almost just as sweet in her mind.

One by one the men died screaming while they were crying and begging for mercy. Giggling Dana left the garage behind her, as the fire spread. Outside the building stored chemicals started to explode.

Above her she saw the stars for the first time since she was seven. She looked at them in wonder and the rage left her. Her claws shifted back to nails and her skin looked human again. Dressed only in blood filled rags Dana walked away with a smile on her face and went further into the big city of Chicago. Not that she knew where she was or cared, she could see stars again.

+++

At the same time in an airbase

"General," a man with the name tag Haller said.

"At ease Mayor," the General said and looked inside the sick bay, where a woman was tied down. "What is the situation with Sergeant Baker?"

"Not good. The doctor said she changed and is not completely human any longer. They had to use a double dose just to keep her sedated," Haller said, looking worried, angry, but mostly he looked confused. "What is going to happen to her?" He asked.

The general answered, "I called the men upstairs. They are calling a special unit involved with things like this, the Initiative. Whatever happened to her, we are going to make sure it does not happen to other women." His voice was hard. Whatever happened to Sergeant Baker had changed her. Now they would have to make sure it was not an alien or demon which had infiltrated them. From this point whatever Sergeant Baker was, her life would be short and painful, but he would make sure her death would be considered a heroes death.

The Mayor looked shocked. "Reports all over the country say the same thing. Women here and there fainting with no reason or explanation, we got two other that seem to mutate the same way. The Initiative leader suspects that it's a form of demon infiltration"

The two looked sad at the body of what once was their friend. If anything of Baker was still inside that thing they both knew she would be willing to go above and beyond the call of duty to keep the people safe and may god have mercy on those who caused this to happen to her.

+++

Washington DC

"Honey what is wrong with you?" Her husband Thomas Wolf asked.

Alicia frowned as she put away the glasses she normally needed just to see. "I don't know. After waking up I seemed to have gotten perfect vision and my nails seem harder and sharper."

"You skin seems to glow or glitter in the lights. It's quite beautiful," Thomas said and then he frowned. "Perhaps we should ask the doctor?" He said worried. Was it just him or did her eyes look a bit more cat like? No he imagined it.

Alicia frowned as she considered it. "I don't think I need it," she said smiling, as she grabbed a glass of water only to break the hard plastic mug with her bare hands. "Or perhaps I do need it."

The two were silent. Not knowing that Alicia whose most dangerous experience was almost being run over by a drunk driver did not have her transformation ability active. She was just a normal dragon-human hybrid with the potential to get more power and strength with training and experience.

Without even looking for it, the rabbit hole had come searching for her.

+++

Mexico City

The penthouse on the fourteenth floor was overflowing with luxury and wealth in her opinion. That it belonged to a man who spent more than half of his fortune, which he earned each year trying to create schools and work in the poor parts of town didn't matter to her, Azika believed that anybody who owned more than she did deserve whatever bad things happened to them. It was even better when she brought bad things to them.

The alarm was cut and the cameras turned on a big loop. The Penthouse was hers.

She looked around as her dragon eyes studied each valuable hanging on walls or stored in a shelf. Greed made her almost drool. The sound of feet shook her up.

Quickly she hid behind a shelf, shivering not in fear but in anger.

The door that opened showed the rich man with the name Alfresco. He was walking into the room and talked happily to a little girl. Azika had done her homework. It was one of Alfresco grandchildren. They often spend the day with him.

It made her blood boil, riches and a loving family, none of those things did she have while growing up, but she would show them all.

"DIE," she roared, as she jumped forward, her body turning more dragon like and her nails turned into claws. Alfresco's scream fell silent as the she-dragon claws ripped his throat open and with a sloppy sound he fell down on the floor.

"Little girl run, run fast and you may live," Azika said her eyes almost glowing in anger that the spoiled brat had all and she had to grow up poor. She would show them all.

The girl was frozen by fear and it did not take long before her body joined her grandfather in death.

"Riches they will all be mine," Azika laughed as she started to fill her bags. "Mine, mine. I show them all, I am invincible."

The next time the door opened it was the hired guards. Drunk with power, anger and greed Azika started a fight, but this time she was faced with a shotgun and she did not survive.

+++

At the same time on road 95

The roar of bikes filled the air as Xander drove into the town of Sturgis together with a group of twenty nine bikers that joined up and now they were all driving together in a massive playful formation.

In the cauldron like side-car Buffy sat comfortable and enjoyed the show.

The street was filled with bikers and all stores and a market with all a biker could and would dream of were open.

"This is incredible," Buffy said.

Xander nodded as he joined driving in a formation into a big parking lot. His bike made more than one turn his or her head.

Preening like a roster with an owl on his shoulder Xander jumped of his bike and held out his hand to help Buffy out."Let us take a tour of the town."

+++

Later after a big dinner Xander noticed that anything sweet or salted seemed to be liked much more by Buffy now. Meat, she absolutely loved, but onions and other vegetable she seemed to dislike. 'No difference from normal then,' Xander thought and as always her appetite was formidable.

Dressed with new biker pants and a new helmet painted with the pictures of magical unicorn, dragons and other mystic beasts the two entered a biker shop.

"You should think about buying a bike, Buffy," Xander said.

"But I failed my driving exam," Buffy whined. "And that's so unfair, I can drive."

Xander sighed he would now enter a minefield. "No you can't. Cause you are the slayer." Seeing she was listening he continued. "You overcompensate. Your reflexes are so fast, that you can capture a dagger or even an arrow or a crossbow bolt. A car steering system is not that fast so when you move in your normal speed all you do is crash the car."

Buffy wanted to protest and did so. "I so maneuvered the car perfectly." She defended herself.

Xander snorted. "You made the driving instructor quite his work. The car steering wheel was broken and you almost made the car tip over."

Buffy seem to sulk. "It was something wrong with the car. It did not obey my command."

"It's build for slower mortals," Xander said and waved his hand. "But a bike? They are built for people who have quick reflexes. No servo or other advanced steering system."

Buffy looked doubtful and even more so as Xander rented a motor-cross bike and time on the race track.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Buffy said as she started the cross bike and rushed away on the race track. Wiggling like a drunk and screaming like a banshee the slayer vanished further away and away along the racing track.

"This is so a great idea," Xander said. "I hope."

Three hours later Buffy came back pushing the bike in front of her, "It stopped working," she whined.

Xander sighed, as he stood up. He put his book away and walked up to her. "No wonder. It's out of gas. I said half an hour, not four hours."

Buffy blushed. "It was fun and you were right," she said grinning. She had so much fun racing along the track. It was so much fun in the jumps and the barrel of death. Until they drove her away from there and said it was for the circus show later, but they wanted to hire her for trick driving. "I am so going to buy a bike."

Xander nodded. "Sweet, now we just have to find out how. A real bike costs money."

They nodded. How could they get money? Buffy eyes suddenly lighted up as she felt the presence of a demon biker. "No problem, we go hunting," she said with an almost evil glee in her voice.

Chapter 27

Night time

Just outside town a hard gang of demon bikers put up camp. They were twelve strong male demons and now they would party and buy parts for their bikes.

"Think there any humans we can eat here?" one of them asked.

The leader shook his head and replied, "No, this town is equipment only. Later after business we see too food. There are not many places where we can buy as many things as we can do here. So don't mess it up. No eating humans, no raping human women or children. That's go double for you R'sellar, no raping or eating dogs."

The demon sulked. Why not hunt, who would stop them? And Dogs where so cute and tasted so sweet.

It noticed nothing, but the leader did. Somebody cast a spell. A notice me not ward surrounded them. Why?

"O hell, demon hunters," it screamed. Then screamed even more as a rain of elemental arrows crashed in its back, they hurt like hell but did no real damage.

Before it had the chance to stand up again a small sized red haired girl rushed in. Buffy had changed both her face and hair, but she was still small sized.

She drove a sharp dagger between the neck of G'riko, the gang's best mechanic, and a sharp twist later the demon head fell to the ground.

Buffy grinned. Her body was changing as she started to fight for real. Her skin became more scaly and lizard like and her finger nails became small scalpel like claws.

Xander raised his head and looked more careful as Buffy jumped into the battle with pure slayer joy. If anything she looked stronger than ever before. Not as fast as before, but stronger.

Then after the fourth demon Buffy remembered her claws and the real slaughter started as she tried out her knew built-in toys.

Standing at the corner Xander kept the demons trapped and boxed in and kept an eye on everything. "Lightning ball," he screamed out and electrified a demon that had pulled a gun.

Buffy gave him a fang filled smile before turning on the demons again.

Xander swallowed. He knew what Buffy had done would end up causing her problems. What was he joking about? What she did would cause him problems.

After the last demon had fallen he removed the bodies with dissolving curses and then shrunk down the bikes into a toy size to carry away in the pockets.

It did not take long to find a mechanic of dope filled moral code to repair and fix up one of the bikes with a fake ID and all, one of them for Buffy, if he got the other eleven bikes as a bounty.

After a call to Willow they manage to get Buffy a fake bike driving license.

As the bike was being fixed up Xander hooked of the side cart taking Buffy for a short trip. "I wanted to show you a trick that all magic users can do, from Wiccan, wand user and me. I bet you can do it also. It's called sliding."

Driving away in high speed they raced away on the road sliding along back and forth.

Until finally Buffy felt and saw the ley line. Just like when Xander had tried to learn it, it clicked and she knew how to do it.

With fear in his heart Xander let Buffy ride his bike.

-SD-

Hours later

With trembling legs Xander jumped of the bike, as a happy Buffy parked his bike near his side cart. Could Buffy ride a bike? Yes... like a freaking nut case.

Once Buffy got her bike she looked at Xander and asked, "You are leaving now?"

Xander nodded. "I am going to San Francisco. You could join me or return to Sunny-D."

Buffy shuffled her feet and was a bit afraid. "They are going to be so angry," she said, looking like a little afraid girl.

Xander nodded. "Oh yes. Furious I think."

She glared at him. "You are not helping."

Xander shrugged. "You did not ask me to help," he said looking innocent. "It's your choice after all. You are supposed to be the old one," he said with an evil smirk. "Even my legal ID says I am sixteen while I am only a poor little fourteen year old and you are seventeen world experienced person."

Buffy so glared at him and then slowly started to smile. "San Francisco, you say?"

The two looked amused as they put on their helmets and roared their engines as they vanished.

The nearby adult noticed noting unusual because of Xander's wards, but all the children under the age of twelve looked in awe, as the two bikes seem to blink and vanish in the air.

A five hour ride, mostly inside the Ley-line, later they arrived in San Francisco and parked at a cheap hotel. As the two teens took a taxi out to explore the town, Buffy had to ask, "What are we doing?"

"In this order, first seek out a crystal jewelry belonging to my mother, second investigate a person that may or may not be a demon or warlock. If it's a demon or a warlock then our dear friends, the Government, has asked me to assassinate him or it."

Buffy frowned. "Oh you mean those FBI guys?"

Xander looked at her. "Don't tell me you saw that."

Buffy giggled. "Janna send us a video copy. She said Giles rated the news as a five time 'Oh dear'."

That made Xander giggle, getting Giles to say 'Oh' dear' on a short news report was high price indeed.

"I got something nearby," Xander said. "Strong magic, but the crystal has been here," he said, pointing at a nightclub restaurant.

"We are too young," Buffy said.

Xander grinned and said. "With a simple illusion we both are the correct age."

The slayer, turned dragon-hybrid, nodded as he cast the illusion on her. "The P3 do you think they have good food there?"

Xander shrugged. "Let's see."

The two enter the bar together. Music was playing loud in the background as they sat at a corner table.

"So is it here?" Buffy asked.

Xander frowned. "No, but it has been here. Still nice place and the place seemed filled with strong magic."

"Warlock worthy?" Buffy asked.

Xander nodded carefully. "Any Warlock would be interested by whoever causes the magic. I know I am curious," he said weary.

In the background one of the girls dropped her listening spell and was paling as she rushed to her sister. "We have a warlock in the bar."

"What? Are you sure Piper?" Phoebe asked. Her sister nodded even as she pulled her along to their half sister.

The tree Wiccan huddled together, getting a battle plan together.

A short moment later a spell making the other customers wanting to go home and return another night was cast.

Buffy was eating and was focused more on the food and noticed nothing.

Xander just as focused on the food and trying not to think pervert thoughts, but wow he liked strong powerful females. Girls like Janna, Buffy, Cordelia and even Kendra in a way. They knew who and what they are. Kendra had been shy, but behind it was a dark skinned steel mental strong and sure of herself and he had liked it. It was not really physical strength he liked, it was a mental strength combined with ability.

Willow did not have it. She was intelligent, scary so, but she was also not bossy enough or self assured to get his attention combined with the fact that he always considered her his little sister. Even if he always knew that she was older than him.

And wow Buffy sure had wonderful shaped out, not big forms, but well formed.

Behind the food Buffy sniffed Xander was giving off a strange body smell. It smell not bad it fact it made her wet. Unknowing to Buffy her dragon-hybrid nose was picking up the hormones Xander was giving off.

Then the world froze completely around them.

Xander froze, inside his raw magic talent and ability raged against the magic keeping him frozen in time.

Buffy's dragon blood was doing the same thing, but slower as she was taken by surprise.

"Quick vanquish his beast first," Piper said.

Phoebe nodded casting a potion on Buffy. "Now quick." Grasping hands they started the ritual. "By the power of three we vanish you. By the power of"

"Wind Bomb," Xander screamed, as he broke free from the time freeze. Waving his hand he cast a water spell splashing Buffy and cleaning off the potion from Buffy and waking her up.

The dragon-hybrid inside Buffy was raging angry as she turned more lizard like. Claws grew out from her fingers ready to render flesh in half.

Xander had just put up a protective ward when one of the girls waved her hand making a table explode.

"Quick Page," Piper screamed, making another explosion around the warlock and his pet demon.

Page nodded, summoned a table and teleported it above Xander.

Buffy noticed it and grabbed it. "No way missy," he said throwing the table to the side.

"Buffy, close and personal," Xander roared out. "Lightning bolt," he screamed, sending a massive bolt of thunder down.

The three Wiccans had just managed to grab their hands "The power of three. The power of three." Their shield held and as they were about to retaliate an angry looking red haired girl came in for close combat.

Phoebe, their mistress of close combat, moved forward trying to parry the deadly shorter girl only to get long cuts over her arms and be knocked out.

Page quickly pushed her best teleport aimed at Buffy sending her in the bay. "Take a swim bitch," she growled.

"LEO," Piper screamed.

Xander saw read. "Lightning bolt, explosive Fireball." sending a deadly thunder bolt at the cute Witch that seemed to have vanished Buffy.

Page managed to teleport away in the last second and Piper froze the fireball before it had a chance to hit her or explode and moved out of the way.

The two witches and the raging wizard glared at each other. Powerful magic made the air dance around them as they prepared their deadliest attack.

In a white shimmer shower, Leo arrived near Phoebe.

"A White lighter," Xander said surprised. "Witches, you attacked us. Know this, if Buffy is dead so you will be," he said, before teleporting away.

Leo looked up. He had already healed Phoebe and paled as the wizard vanished in the air. He turned to the rest of the sisters. "Tell me what happen. Tell me everything," he said worried.

The three sisters looked confused. Then Piper said, "We attacked a warlock."

Leo shook his head and said, "Honey. That was not a warlock. That was the Slayers white wizard, Herald of High magic, champion of humanity, protector of innocent. He hunts dark magic users, demons and vampires. The girl beside him was the Slayer of vampires. She recently merged with the dragon blood, all slayers have. Not a demon, an enemy of all demonic life form and you attacked them." He shook his head again. "If that girl is dead, we will have a war at our hands. Rumors claim the slayers white wizard is ruthless against his enemies, prey that it is not so."

Page swallowed. "That was a slayer? I never read anything about them going dragon."

"That's new and was quite the shock," Leo said and sighed. First the awakening of the Herald had changed and removed over half of their prophecies. As the herald also was the champion of freedom of will, no new prophecy could be made in the area his magic would influence directly.

Among the higher beings it was like suddenly going half blind and it was kind of scary the only comfort was that the other side was just as blind.

"Crap, she has sharp claws," Phoebe said with hope between the death of Buffy and hoping the Slayer was alive. She almost wished Buffy was dead because she was afraid.

"We did not know. They said something about warlocks would be drawn to this place and that he was to... or something," Piper said and she blushed. "I panicked alright?"

"Page, tell me where did you send the slayer," Leo said.

"San Francisco bay," Page said, scared that she now had killed an innocent.

"Crap," they all said.

Chapter 28

San Fran bay

It was cold, real cold and Buffy was not enjoying herself, but she remembered her elemental resistance spell and soon the cold did not bother her any longer.

The distance to shore did bother her. Her body, stronger then a human, was not exactly made for floating in water. It was sinking like a stone the moment she stopped swimming. Biting her teeth together she started to swim.

She had no idea how long she had been swimming against the flood, trying to push her out in the ocean when she noticed a light coming closer to her.

Blinking in surprise Buffy soon started to scream and wave her hands and the light came closer with a roaring engine.

She would recognize that bike anywhere. "Xander," she yelled.

Xander grinned, Archimedes had found her. He slowed down his bike as he rode up to her. "Quick, get in the side car Buffy. I can't keep the water walking spell running on the bike forever."

Buffy nodded as she climbed inside the bike. He had even put a blanket inside and something for her to change. "Thanks," she said. She was amazed, the blanket was warm. A warming spell and dry clothes, how sweet of him.

Xander shrugged. "Had time to put things in order while Archimedes was seeking you. His eyes are better than mine." He frowned "Why did you not fly out from there."

"Tried, seems like water makes the flight spell not working," Buffy said. "Could be bad in a rain."

Xander nodded. "Unless it makes it impossible to activate the flight spell," he said, trying not to look at Buffy stripping inside the side car, changing into the dry set of clothes. Archimedes landed with a pride filled "Hoo whoo."

Buffy petted the owl and said, "You are the best owl ever."

Archimedes seemed to puff up in pride, looking more like a ball of feathers then a bird.

Soon they reached the beach and with a roaring engine they drove away from it and back into the city again.

A nearby police officer dropped his handcuffs in surprise and the drunk driver he was about to arrest screamed out, "Yeah. Jesus rocks, he drives. He drives choppers. I'm going to stop drinking, I promise Jesus."

The police officer looked at the drunk. "Sir, get back into the driving seat and never ever talk about what we just did not see," he said, returning to his patrol car. Perhaps his wife was correct and he was in desperate needed for some time off.

Grinning like a fool the drunk driver started his car and drove away and was singing of Jesus, the biker saving his soul.

-SD-

Later in the hotel room

Both of them were pissed off, to say the least.

"I say we get over there and knock them around," Buffy said.

Xander, who had time to calm down a bit, said, "I say we send them the bill for dry cleaning. It's not like we have not messed up."

Buffy blinked then nodded thinking of Angel and Angelus, boy was that a mistake. It still hurt so much. "Yeah."

The two were silent as the night continued. They were relaxing together while watching TV and reading a book on wand magic, as well as doing some simple spell tests about inanimate to animal transformation.

Buffy enjoyed it. "What are you going to do with the animal later?" she asked, looking at pigs, cows and rats that once were pillows and other objects.

Xander shrugged. "It's not permanent. If I did it the right way they turn into pillows again after half an hour," he said and then pointed to a thing that was half pig half pillow and was still wiggling its little tail. A plopping sound and the cow suddenly became another pillow. "And the bigger the animal, the shorter the time it remains an animal."

Buffy nodded, looking at the window. "I wonder where the pillow you turned into an eagle is going to end up."

Xander eyes followed her. "Good question. Good question." The eagle had flown away so fast that he had no chance to put a control spell on it. It was only a pillow, not like it would hurt anybody.

-SD-

Next day

Morning, o cruel morning came far too soon in Buffy's opinion. She had forgotten to sleep again. She noticed that sleep was something she seemed to be able to survive without for at least three days without any sign of her being tired. She had also noticed that unless an alarm clock was nearby she could sleep 24 hour nonstop. Then she was so hungry she woke up by herself.

So she was following Xander normal ways. 2-4 hour sleep then waken up again.

The lazy dog was now slowly waking up covered in his wand-magic and high magic books where he had fallen asleep.

Looking like something not even a dog would drag home, he looked around. Making the books vanish into his pocket. "Out to eat?" he asked.

Buffy nodded. "The sun just rose."

"The hotel restaurant is still closed then," he said.

-SD-

Later outside the P3

It did not take long before they saw one of the witches. Sneaking up on her was easy.

Buffy said with a friendly tone. "Hi witch. If you feel something sharp at you side it's my claw. I have nine more. Let's go and talk and no funny magic," she said, nodding to the witch that paled as she saw a not amused wizard nearby, who was quickly hiding his gun again.

Phoebe sighed. Why had her magical vision not warned her? Then it clicked. Champion of change and of freedom of will and breaker of prophecy, Leo had said. Her powers were prophecy and so he was something her power was completely useless against. "Hi, I'm Phoebe, sorry about yesterday."

Buffy shrugged "At least nobody died. Not thanks to you or your sister."

"Hey you almost carved me up like a turkey," she defended herself and sisters action.

"After you attacked us first," Xander pointed out.

A short moment later inside an ice-cream bar

"Move it, male carrying cold frozen food to feed the hungry female beasts waiting at the table," he yelled. The other guests jumped away as he came up holding a gigantic load of cold chocolate covered ice-cream.

"My waist is going to hate me," Phoebe whined, but started to eat with eagerness. If this was the way these two kidnapped people, they could kidnap her anytime.

Buffy grinned and said, "Slayer advantage. I can eat anything I like and not gain a pound." At least I could she wondered if that sweet ability had vanished.

Phoebe glared. "I so hate you," she growled out.

Xander snorted. "Brain freeze, mind stopped working. Ability to talk vanished. The pain." He shivered as he forced himself to enjoy another cold shock to his body and mind. "uuhhh."

The girl's giggled as the wizard was shivering in cold on this warm day in front of them.

"So why did you attack us?" Xander asked, after his brain was warm enough to work again.

Phoebe quickly took a bite more and then answered, "My sister Piper heard you talk about warlocks and it sounded like you where one also. Then we found out that Buffy was not a normal human."

"And you jumped the gun," Xander snorted. "Been there done that and I have the t-shirt," he said, showing off his t-shirt with a special print.

Phoebe giggled. "That was a cool t-shirt."

"Hmm. If you truly are sorry then you could help me with two things. The two reasons I am in town."

The witches' eyes narrowed as she said, "Shoot."

-SD-

Later at the Halliwell home

"Hi guys," Phoebe said as she came through the door.

Piper and Page rushed up. "Where were you? We tried to find you, but it was like you had vanished."

"The Slayer's White Wizard and the Slayer Buffy kidnapped me," Phoebe said happily.

Piper looked shocked and asked, "Did they hurt you?"

Phoebe almost giggled. "No, we had a cool moment eating ice-creaming."

Page looked at her sister and asked, "Ice-cream?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah and Xander paid it all."

"What did they want?" Piper asked.

Phoebe looked at her sister and answered, "Understand why we attacked. Once I explained it, they were totally forgiving about it, in away."

"In a way?" Page asked nervously.

"Yes, they are sending the laundry bill to us. We did kind of make Buffy's fine outfit wet," Phoebe replied grinning.

Page nodded. "That's fair. They did not hurt you, did they?"

Phoebe thought for a moment and then said, "I had an ice-cream eating contest against Xander. Getting a brain freeze hurts, does that count?"

Piper sighed. "So they are good guys and thanks to me, we attacked them."

"Don't worry sister. They said that these things happen and they gave you a t-shirt," she said, taking forward a gift wrapped t-shirt in Piper's size.

Piper carefully took out the gift and the girl started to laugh as they saw the print.

-Acting before thinking is not a hobby, it's a life choice.-

"Xander has the same shirt. They found that store with rude and weird shirts. Buffy has one with a dragon lady printed on it," Phoebe said.

Page voice was dripping with irony as she said, "How surprising."

"They also kind of ask us for help," Phoebe said.

Piper sighed. "Right, I kind of deserve this T-shirt." She looked at them. "Phoebe, what do you think, should we help them?"

Phoebe was nodding and smiled. "They are kids. Powerful and good, but still kids, he is sixteen and she is a year older. She was called as the slayer when she was fifteen and told me that most Slayers' do not live more than a year."

Page paled. "That's awful."

Piper looked down. "Let's help them. Now I'm going to dress up in this nice t-shirt they gave me and have it on me today at work. I deserve that at least."

-SD-

At the same time with Xander and Buffy

"Xander what did you do to the shirt?" Buffy asked.

Xander had looked way to innocent and amused after Phoebe took off with the shirt.

He grinned. "First I put a spell on it that will make her drawn to wear it and not blame the shirt for what happens next. The second spell I put on it will make all things she has on her half transparent under sunlight." He so loved magic.

Buffy blinked. "You mean she will go out and look nude?" She looked shocked for a moment and then she started to giggle.

-SD-

A while later an angry looking Piper was escorted home in a police car.

Page looked at her sister in shock at that kind of arrival and asked, "What happened?"

Piper growled out angry. "I got arrested for indecent exposure. All my clothes became transparent," she said as she stormed inside. "I had every freak, pervert, and dirt bag in town following me."

Page looked at the back of her sister and said, "Wait, something is written on the back of the shirt," she said "It says 'Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger. The fellowship of the ring, J.R.R. Tolkien'."

Piper froze. The shirt... of course, it was so obvious. "That little asshole, he must have put a curse on my shirt and a confusion charm on it. Not once today did I suspect it."

Page started to giggle. "Well it says wizards are subtle and quick to anger. As vengeance goes, that's a rather innocent one."

Piper slowly nodded and then also giggled. "You are right. A good revenge it was." She and Prue had done much more wild things even if not as wild as Phoebe had done. She did remember a drunken party she had been to and well... better not to think about what she did on that party or how much fun she had. She could still not look at identical twins without blushing.

Chapter 29

The roar of bike engines outside the Halliway's home told the witches that the Slayer and the Slayer's white wizard had arrived.

Leo opened the door, as he had decided to play the mediator. Beside the revenge they did to his wife Piper was hilarious, not that he would admit it. "Welcome Champion."

Xander rolled his eyes. "I thank you white lighter. It's an honor to meet something I only read about."

Buffy frowned, her detect spirit worked and her Empathy spell showed mostly non hostile minds inside. "Hi whit light or whatever it was," she said, still in awe over the almost saint like spirit the white guy had.

"You can call me Leo," Leo told them.

"Hi, call me Buffy or Molly if we outside. I'm hiding and hunting down an evil techno cult," Buffy said.

Leo nodded. "Of course, let us go to the living room, the girls are waiting there. The t-shirt was not a nice thing to do," he said to Xander.

Xander agreed on that. "I could not help myself, but petty vengeance is still vengeance."

Leo had to agree on that, but wisely said nothing.

In the living room the witches were waiting for them. Piper wished she was or could curse the boy to kingdom come, but he was just that, a boy. They had attacked a child. "Hi," she said with a tense voice.

Xander smirked. "I wish I could say sorry about the shirt, but you girls destroyed a moment of peace we had and well petty vengeance is still vengeance and nobody was really hurt."

"No, nobody was hurt," Page agreed trying to hide a smile.

Phoebe grinned and said, "I liked your revenge."

"Only my pride," Piper threw in.

"Where did you get the spell or did you create it yourself?" Page wanted to know.

Xander grinned. "Actually it was a mix of wand and High magic. A wand-magic spell to make the shirt see extra harmless and making you want to use it and a High-magic spell that would cause your clothes to become transparent under sunlight." He grinned and continued. "The transparent spell is normally used on other things like a wall, if you want a window, but it is easy to adapt."

Phoebe looked at Xander and asked "Wand magic?"

"A hidden culture of wand sorcerer's, they are born with a core or battery of magic inside of them, which they use to cast spells. To access the core they need an artificial focus, like a wand," Xander said, pulling out his own wand.

"Lumos," he said and created a light over the wand. "Nox," he used to end the spell. "This magic is much weaker, but faster than Wiccan. On the other hand they do not need to worry about the three fold law."

"Bummer," Page muttered.

Xander nodded. "Yes, bummer. They have totally isolated themselves from the normal world. So much that they do not even believe in Wiccan magic anymore."

A high and loud "WHAT" was heard from the three Wiccans and somewhere in Africa someone said, "This is crazy, constantly American girls screaming so loudly."

"Loud voices they have," Buffy said grinning.

Xander nodded. "Yeah and that's that."

"What about high-magic?" Piper asked.

Xander let the staff turn into its full size. "We use a bigger stick."

He grinned. "No, high magic pulls raw magical energy down from the ley lines and inside the body. Pull in too much and it hurts. A rune-staff takes away most of the pain and lets us use our maximal potential. High magic is as fast as wand-magic and as powerful as Wiccan. Its drawback is... well magical overcharging can be nasty if you accidentally pull in too much raw magic inside your body." He shivered a bit as he said that.

"What you said is almost completely true. High-magic is just as powerful as Wiccan or lot weaker. Wiccan abilities allow many witches to combine their magic and cast an overpowered spell, which makes it more powerful than any other type of magic. High-magic has a ritual that copies that, but not on the same scale as Wiccan. Wiccan in general has the more powerful spells. But the more powerful they are, the more time it takes to cast them. Some easy levitation spells can be cast as fast as high-magic or wand magic can. In mostly all other spells Wiccan is much slower. Of course a Wiccan can cast spells in advance and like bullets in a gun shoot them later when they wanted to use them. A normal high-magic user or Wiccan is limited in how many spells he can cast without becoming too tired. A wand-wizard can keep on casting on till their magical core is empty," Leo explained to all the others in the room.

Xander blinked. "So why do the guys upstairs say that high-magic is the counter point to technology? Sounds like Wiccan is more powerful than high magic," he said, looking a bit irradiated.

Leo smiled. "That's because high magic is most adaptable with less side effects for the user. It's also, just like wand-magic, easy to use in the creation of magical artifacts. Wiccan's rarely make magical objects so strong that they can be called artifacts. Wand users make and sell never full bags and paintings that talk and other things that would take years for a Wiccan to make."

Xander nodded. "And if we are almost as powerful as a Wiccan and can make artifacts as easy as a wand-waver then we are a true counter point to technology tools."

Leo nodded. "Exactly," he said and then frowned. "Remember I said you were just as powerful as Wiccan. Unless a Wiccan is using a ritual, then you are lot weaker. Even you rituals are weaker compared to a Wiccan ritual.

Xander slowly grinned and said, "Thanks."

It was then that Phoebe snapped her fingers. "Now I know you. You where mentioned in that report on the news. The FBI hired you as a civilian expert."

They all stared at Xander, except Buffy who giggled.

"The killer was a warlock that summoned lesser pleasure demons, sacrificing a human to make sure the demon did not eat him alive during sex," Xander replied.

"What happened to the pervert warlock?" Piper wanted to know.

"Dead," he said calmly.

The witches seemed to relax. That was good news.

Piper being the oldest with Prue's dead asked, "So what do you want our help for?"

"My mother's gem, I need to find it. I also need to investigate a supposed warlock and get back in time to New York so that I can go to a stupid school in England," Xander said.

The three witches whispered for a moment and then nodded. "We are in. Do you have anything like a photo of the artifact?"

"Nope, I have a tracking spell that will lead me to it, but it takes time. So if you, with Buffy's help, take care of the Warlock I can drive around until I get a clue. If you find evidence that the man is a warlock call me and united we take him down," Xander said.

They considered it for a moment and Buffy was not happy, but it was a good plan. All Xander had to do was drive around until he found it, right?

-SD-

Hours later

Xander was focusing on the crystal eye as he drove along the streets. It should be nearby.

The building in this place was old and badly repaired. He made sure that his bike was under a ignore me spell and a protection ward before he left it.

Looking around he noticed the gang members walked four and four. Not a police car in sight anywhere.

He grabbed his staff and cast a hiding spell, turning into a shadow that sneaked into the house unseen.

The corridors inside were dark, dirty and disgusting. Strange smells of human decay were everywhere and yet as he walked deeper inside the building it became cleaner and guards walked around, demonic breeds.

He frowned. Those were not the Hellmouth standard demons. He read about these types of demons. They were more interested in enslaving humanity and killing all magic users then they were about destroying Earth and humanity.

It was the type Witches normally had to fight. Hellmouth demons and they had a standing war between them. At least that was a good thing.

Inside a room filled with demons and magic user was his mother's crystal eye.

Xander sneaked out again. What to do? What to do? Of course, he got it. A distraction would be needed, but how to distract them?

Gun blazing battles were you enter the enemies stronghold with no fear of traps or common sense were always fun, until somebody poked your eyes out. So he had to distract them.

Xander sat down trying to find a good way to do just that.

Looking around the crumbling buildings the beginning of an idea started to work itself out slowly.

-SD-

A short time after that Xander was sneaking around the building. He was forced to accept that it was time for the more brutal way.

Taking his time he created a warded cave of hiding and prepared a bigger ritual.

Hours of writing later and he had a rune circle written down in blood, his own blood. It would perhaps last throughout the night, unless one of the demons managed to break the effect.

He placed runes of confusion to confuse them of the consequences of their action, selfish rage and envy to make them turn on each other and then runes with selective blindness. Making them unable to see humans and making only the other demons a target as their rage turned destructive.

Channeling his magic inside the circle he activated it and a wave of energy splashed around, before like a tsunami, it hit every demon within its range.

Xander quickly turned himself shadow like just in case and cast a silence spell.

Inside the building it was full war. Demons were fighting demons. Blasts of raw destructive energy flashed out from the more powerful demons as they defended themselves.

Xander was happy and then he saw one of the demons chanting mystical words trying to break his circle. "Explosive Fireball, Lightning ball," he quickly said and cast two spells, turning the demon mage into a crispy critter.

Further inside the room he felt the crystal. Cold sweat was dripping of him, as he opened the door.

Inside sat a mighty demon alone and was staring at him. "Clever little wizard. In one attack you have decimate my followers. Turning us on each other and destroyed ninety years of hard work. Who are you?"

"Santa clause," Xander said, while summoning as much magic as he dared as he prepared himself for a battle.

"You mock me and clever again. Without your freely given name my curse will not stick. Herald I know you by your power and cursed shall you be. May you be separated from your friends, exiled from your home. May your death be painful and slow," the demon chanted.

Xander meanwhile chanted protections around him, both physical and spiritual around him.

The curse hit his protection and suddenly it lighted up from the power.

The demon chanted louder, "Cursed On you Herald. Curse on you Herald."

"May the fire of purity strengthen me against the curse. May the shadows of the dark hide me from the curse. May the armor of earth shield me against the curse." Again, and again Xander chanted the protection spells.

The curse and all his protection spells met in a spark of magical fire as they tried to overpower each other.

Then with a spark of magic fire the curse bounced off his spells and disappeared into the night.

Both of them stared at each other.

"What happen to the curse?" Xander asked.

The demon shook his head. "As it failed to penetrate your protection it bounced off, seeking somebody with the name or title Herald to curse."

"Ouch, that got to hurt," Xander said.

The demon just nodded.

"You would not be willing to just give me the crystal eye would you?" Xander asked politely.

The demon did not seem to agree and so the fight was on again.

Fire, lightning, gale wind and razor wind struck the demon quickly followed by a confusion charm and a madness curse. Xander chanted as fast as he could and at the moment his protective shield started to fade he once again made them stronger mixing attack with defense.

The demon using a dark demonic version of Wiccan tried to hold up with the speed the spells was cast in. The High wizard was crushing his protection and like a folding house card the demons protection fell, lightning and razor wind cut into him frying and slicing him asunder.

Before it even had a chance to stand up again, Xander attacked with a slicing curse, slicing it in half and then he banished both half away into different and random dimensions.

Slowly the magic fire died out around Xander as he limped up to his mother's crystal eye. A blue gem inserted inside a small crystal ball the size of an egg. Analyzing it he found no curse or trap as he picked it up and hung it around his neck. It was surprisingly comfortable and almost molded itself to his skin.

Xander looked around and grinned as he felt well... nothing special really. His mother's crystal was made to protect the wearer from illusions and mind spells, nothing more. It had awesome powers in itself, but it also had a weakness only he knew about. It only worked if the wearer was female. His mother's advice was to wait until he found somebody to marry or had a daughter.

Xander already knew what he would do with this eye. If Cordy's child was a girl she would have the eye.

With that he sneaked out wearing a gem that, according to his mother, would make you immune to mind magic and illusions, if you were female. It still felt like he had part of his mother's love hanging around his neck.

Chapter 30

The Halliways looked as the young wizard arranged on the door step. He looked ready to fall down. His body was sweating and Leo moved up. "He is cold as ice and sweating. Shivering hands and his eyes seemed to flicker."

"Is he on drugs?" Phoebe asked.

Leo shook his head. "No, no drugs in his blood. I checked up on his type of magic. He overcharged himself and the symptoms are like a drugs overdose. Expect with food and sleep they go over quickly."

Xander nodded. "Need food and rest. Help," he said giving the girls a puppy dog eye.

Piper sighed, from talking to Buffy she found out that this young man was actually not even sixteen. He was only a fourteen year old child. How could she not help him? "Phoebe, get a room ready. Paige, find Buffy she should be in their hotel. Leo help him to the sofa and do your healing thing if its helps." She rushed away and got some eggs, milk, a sliced up apple and put it all inside the blender. Apples have, according to Wiccan myths, the ability to strengthening you against curses. So forcing down an apple could not hurt.

She had the suspicion that the boy needed something to eat quickly, with lot of fast nourishment. Perhaps... she poured down sugar and a cup of cold coffee in the blender also. It would taste like hell, but if she was correct it would be what the doctor ordered.

Then she poured up a mug of lemon juice, some vitamin C for him as well as to get the taste away.

A short moment later she arrived with two cups. One held dirty grey goo that the witch forced down Xander throat.

Tired as he was Xander did not even protest. He just drank it greedily. Only near the end of the cup the taste did register to him. "What that? It's nasty," he whined, only to get a cup of lemon juice forced down his throat as well.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

"Lots of sugar and coffee, I know that works when you get tired after spell casting. Especially coffee is good if you are tired after spell casting. Sugar quickly gives the strength to cast another spell. Apples are good if you recover from a curse, so are eggs. They have the ability to help you recover from both magical excursion and curse wounds. I do not know why, but our book of shadows and an Internet search I have done said so. I gave him the lemon juice, because the first drink must taste like shit."

"I feel sick," Xander whined and then rushed off to the toilet.

It was silent for some time and then a flushing sound was heard and a much better looking Xander walked out. "I feel better now," he stated. His hands shivered a bit, but he no longer had cold fever and was not sweating anymore. "Much better," he said looking at his still shivering hands.

"What was that you gave me? It was incredible. Awful taste, but wow it worked," he said while looking at Piper in awe. "And I am so sorry about the t-shirt. If you grant me the receipts of that brew, I will trade with you a high power protection charm for you and you sister or a light protection spell on your house. Alternative I can also teach you the skill of sliding, unless you know it already."

The trade talk stopped.

"Thanks, but I give it to you for free. Now you are going to bed young man," Piper said smiling and told Xander the receipt.

Xander listen. "You are telling me that you took ordinary things from you fridge, mixed it together into a brew that makes most of my magical overcharge heal almost directly?" He blinked. His hands were still shaking and one more spell and he would be knocked out, but at least he felt no pain anymore and he had no fever or froze.

Piper nodded. "Yes, it's not that hard."

Xander just stared. "I stand by my trade. No I double it. We talk tomorrow. You have no idea about the value of the things you have given me and future High magic users." With that he walked up to sleep.

The two girls looked at each other. "What was that about?" Phoebe asked.

A plop sound and Page had returned with Buffy. "Where is he? Is he hurt?" Buffy said worried.

Leo shook his head and replied, "No Xander is not hurt. He just used to much magic."

"Oh, so he is having a cold fever, feels sick, is trembling and seems to be in pain?" Buffy asked worried.

"Um no, I cured that," Piper said.

Buffy just looked at her before walking up and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

-SD-

Five hours later Xander was up again and sitting in the bed. He slept all that he needed and his hands were no longer shaking. He felt perfectly recovered.

From the sound in the house he knew the other Wiccan were sleeping. Looking in the corner he could see Buffy was somewhat sleeping of better kind of stuck between awake and asleep.

He pulled up his dad's book and started to read up on some obscure spells. He turned page after page until he found some he would use 'The Chain of gratitude with a lock,' and 'The key of gratitude by favor returned'.

Pulling up a pen he started to draw up mathematical formulas. Combining them with odd words, that to a mathematics professor would have made no real sense, but seemed at least like an interesting, but difficult equation.

EM = E+A(xE) Q - D The basic all magic equations started from.

EM stood for the power level of magical energy needed and that was a tricky bit. Each level was twice as strong as the level before it. You could apparently measure the amount of magic needed. Roughly the higher the power needed the greater the possibility of an error was.

Q stood for the Quality of the spell. D meant it was difficult to cast it.

E stood for the effect. S spirit spell or elemental spell, all has different energy needs.

A(xE) stood for the area it affects, multiplied by the effect of the spell. Personal touch, or ranged are the bases. All those had different equation you could use.

To calculate the value of a spirit spell or an elemental spell different equations had to be used. Just as a range spell needed a different multiplier, depending on the range of a spell. Sometimes the range cost also depended on the nature of the effect.

Magic words chained together forming a complicated puzzle, some combinations of magic words could decree the energy needed, but at the cost of making the spell more difficult.

And often all those symbols and all those signs were all activated by one simple word.

He started to fill paper after paper. It was like walking into a land where everything made sense, simple, basic and functional. He just did not get the spell to work as he wanted it.

Willow, the mathematic genius, had almost started to cry as she did not understand it. She must have done that to humor him. It really was simple.

Buffy looked at him as paper after paper was filled and she could only smile. He looked like such a geek right now and you could actually see how young he was.

The night continued as did the two, one with calculation and spell manipulation and the other pretending to be asleep.

+++

Next day

Piper who knocked on the door could hear someone talking inside. She sneaked a peek inside and blinked.

Paper notes were hanging on the wall and the young wizard was walking back and forth holding a calculator. "If I use my blood as the main component I would bind the spell to me, but at the cost of not making it permanent. On the other hand if I use Piper's blood it would bind it to her and her family for three generations. Sadly the power drain on Piper cannot be accepted. You can see that Buffy?" he said, pointing at a paper hanging at the centre of the wall.

"Sure," Buffy said while she silently waved to Piper to come in. Xander did not notice.

"Then If I use a power focus like a crystal. No, not a crystal a... a piece of you know perfect would be to use a living focus...a tree maybe. As long as the tree lives, the spell continues and it also would make the spell more powerful. Are you with me so far and understanding?"

Buffy and Piper nodded. "Understood," they both said.

Xander nodded. "Good. What I find troublesome is that the spell could be corrupted and that's not acceptable. So far the spell chain locks the wizard by gratitude as the key. Once he helped Piper or somebody of her blood, the spell chain is broken and he would be free to do what he wants. The gratitude could be anything from carrying her food home to give her a new car. Any act to help Piper or those of her blood, like her sisters would break it. What I fear is that if a vampire or demon gets a hold of a pint of her blood they could demand something."

"Why don't you put in a live person with Piper's blood," Piper said.

Xander looked at the equation. "That could work," he said with his eyes narrowed. "I start to think that's I'm doing this to complicated."

Buffy looked at Piper, who waved her hand like to ask him. "What do you mean?" Buffy then asked.

Xander replied, "It is like this, I try to get a return favor or gratitude. Any High wizard using her innovation would feel gratitude to return the favor. Instead of linking it to a student that learns high magic, I cast a magical judge spell." He looked at a note book. "Yes that would work, it really would. What they would do in gratitude would depend on their ability to feel gratitude."

He cast the note book down. "That's tricky. Calling down the power of magic to judge is like asking a wild tiger to baby sit a child and keep it safe from the wolf pack. Sure if the tiger has eaten it might ignore the human child and if the wolf pack would intrude on his home, he most surly would remove them or it might have a snack before the wolf pack had a chance."

Piper smiled. "Why don't you just cast a spell of protection over us and the house we live in? Would be less complicated."

Xander blinked. "Oh... you are here. I... I tried to impress you," he stated. "A spell of protection? Alright I do it. A bit boring, but..." The grumbling in his stomach interrupted him. "After some food... If that's possible?"

Piper giggled. "Sure is. Why don't you go and wash of."

Xander nodded and rushed away.

As the door closed Piper turned to Buffy. "Did he even sleep last night?" She asked worried.

Buffy nodded. "Yes he did. Xander is a High Human. Humans breed like dogs made for using high magic. He only needs two up to four hours of sleep at most. This night he slept five hours."

"You sure he fine?" Piper asked worried.

Buffy grinned. "Get going now and stop worrying, Xander is fine." She could smell it he was fine as dandy.

+++

Later after food

Xander drew on the floor a circle to hold his magic focus and center. "This is a 'nothing unusual' ward. Unless you know about magic nobody will consider something strange going on inside of the house, unless you tell them it's magic or show it outside. They will think of it as something normal and nothing that concerns them. Then I add a simple fire protection spell. All it does is make it more difficult for a fire to go out of control. You can still use fire inside the house for rituals and stuff."

The sisters grinned.

"I also insert a ward charm to make it more difficult for enemies to find your home and last an attack spell. The moment any of you say elemental arrow a rain of missiles will attack the intended target."

"What does elemental arrow do?" Paige asked.

Buffy grinned and said, "It's a fun spell."

"Fakes the felling of being burned, frozen, splashed with acid, but no real damage is done. A great distraction and it always hits the enemy target, but any type of magical protection shields them completely."

He grinned. "Elemental arrow," he said and suddenly shooting out one arrow at each person inside the room.

"Ouch," Piper said as she felt her skin being burned.

"Ouch," Leo said as well as he felt his skin being dissolved by acid.

"Ouch," Page cried out as she felt her skin being crushed by rocks.

"Ouch. Hey that hurt," Phoebe said as she felt herself being electrocuted.

But none of them found any damage on their body.

Buffy frowned she did not feel anything. Perhaps she had some magical protection in her skin. After all any type of magical protection completely neutralize Elemental Arrow.

Xander nodded. "Now image not one hitting the enemy, but many of them. The number depends on your strength and the skill. The Wards will grow a bit stronger as they grow older. Right now at full power it will fire away nine elemental arrows at the same time. Now you know how it works and that is the key in using it."

"Useful," Piper stated.

Xander nodded. "And it causes no real damage on the house or interior," he said, shooting five elemental arrows on the TV, which ignored the arrows. Then he continued to write on the floor.

Piper nodded. "Even better."

Leo totally agreed. "Amen." He so hated constantly needing to repair this house when demons had attacked, specially the front door and do not talk about the damage demon fire did or worse acid spells. You never really could remove the stench of an acid spell. It faded with age, but that takes a while, around nine or so years and the girls were no light weights on the interior either. Piper blowing things up, Phoebe kung-fu things around or flying into things and Page teleporting heavy objects on top of demons and hurting the floor. While Demon acid stanches, so does many dried up demon banishing potions and they were just as hard to remove.

So a spell that could force the enemy outside or scare them away sounded just what this place needed.

Buffy looked at Piper, Page and Leo, while Phoebe was hanging over Xander shoulder taking notes. "Xander and Phoebe are lost to us for now," she said and sighed in faked sadness. "Let us mourn our friend's lost in geeky magic fascination. I suggest a cheese cake."

Piper nodded. "Excellent idea."

"So going to ruin my figure? I'm in," Page said.

"Amen," Leo added.

They stared at him. "I am an angel. Sue me."

+++

Much later

Phoebe and Xander had sniffed out food and that had made Xander take a break. "So did you find out about the guy? Was he or is he a warlock?" Xander asked.

Page sighed. "He is a warlock, a young one, but from a really rich family."

"Don't worry Xander. We took care of him," Buffy said.

Xander blinked. "Really? You should have asked for reinforcement and...," he stopped as they all looked at him. "What? Is that about why I did not ask for reinforcement? Would you accepted the reason cause I can handle myself?"

All the girls, even Leo shock their heads.

Xander hummed. "Would 'Oops I forgot' be accepted?"

Buffy blinked and with a grin asked, "Is there any ice-cream treat involved in the Oops?"

Xander looked at her. "Could be... could be."

Buffy face lighted up in a joy filled smile "Then I accept 'Oops' as an acceptable reason for not calling for reinforcement."

Xander rolled his eyes. "So why did you not call for help then?"

Leo, Buffy, Phoebe, Piper and Page replied in unison, "Oops."

Xander groaned. "I so left myself open for that."

They all nodded.

"How long are you going to be painting their floor?" Buffy asked.

Xander hummed. "I think by dinner I will be done and the spell cast. The spell will take time before it starts working. I key it to your houses normal wards. So it will fuel itself on your magic and grow stronger until it's ready to be used. Should take about a week or so, why?"

Buffy replied, "None of them knows sliding. I think Phoebe and I will take my bike for a run and I show her how to do it and she can show the rest how to later."

Xander nodded. "Sounds good."

All in all it was a perfect day. Sun shining, girls running around in bathing suites and Xander was to busy to even notice.

When the dinner came and the girls stopped using bathing suites Buffy was irritated over the fact that Xander did not even noticed that she was half nude.

He got a strange phone call. It was from the MIU, Murder Investigation Unit. They found out that he read Japanese and Vietnamese fluently in combination with his more arcane knowledge and wanted to hire him as advisor in some cases. The NSA-M department approved. Reid and Morgan's unit had started to get strange cases that had to do with magic.

Xander was interested, but he was going to England and so unless they could mail the information it was unlikely that he could help them.

Apparently they could mail the information. If he mailed it back afterwards.

+++

The next morning the witches woke up as a big roaring engine started and the sound vanished slowly.

"What is the time?" Piper asked Leo.

"Almost six," Leo replied.

"What was that? Was it Xander and Buffy bikes? Then I'm going to kill them," Piper mumbled.

Leo walked up and looked out the window. "Unlike the hero in a western, they vanish in the morning light, fitting for a vampire hunter. Honey, teaching you to slide and making the spell was their way of saying goodbye for now."

Piper sighed. "I hope they are fine."

+++

In the distance before the morning light had risen over the houses roof Xander and Buffy were already on their way out of San Francisco. One was driving south to Sunnydale and the other back east to New York again, to start the journey to England.

Winter time was here and as he drove and slided along the ley line he could feel the cold in his bones and if New York was already cold, then how could would England be? Xander shivered at the idea. Inhuman conditions, why could they not just send him to the North Pole? It would be warmer there.


	16. Chapter 31 to 35

Quote: "Gravity is a habit that is hard to shake off." Terry Pratchett, "Small Gods" End quote.

Chapter 31

England

Charlie Strange or Cygnus Lestrange looked dark and gloomy as the two walked towards the meeting room. Thanks to the help of the Watcher's Council his name was cleared from the list of potential Death Eaters. He also had used his money and influence to help another person that suffered innocent in Azkaban, Sirius Black. From Bellatrix he knew that Sirius would never ever become a dark wizard and his memory of Cygnus time as a Death Eater showed Peter Pettigrew among the Dark Lord's minions.

He had used the rest of the riches inside the Lestrange vault to make sure Willow, Buffy, Joyce, Giles and Janna were safe and of course the safety of Xander. All of them had new vault with money they could access. Not that much all in all, but Xander had a part time work that he seem to enjoy, helping muggle's catching killers.

Good for him and some fun pictures of people all carved up by amateurs. Charlie blinked damn you Cygnus.

He pulled all the money out, because as the Uncle of the Lestrange brothers and Bellatrix he knew they were all loyal Death Eaters and they would use this money against good people.

He knew because inside of his slowly dying body was the soul of a dark wizard that wanted nothing more than to murder, rape and kill innocents. Each year it was harder and harder to keep the monster locked away.

It was all the muggles fault. Muggle medication misfired with the Obliviation spell which created a fake personality that took over his body. Charlie was his name. Hi, I am a fake personality running this body, but inside was the real personality, evil twisted and it wanted to escape, wanted to murder.

He told Xander that he was dying from a curse. Nothing could be done to stop that from happening. He also claimed he was cursed by a dark magic user.

It was lie.

He cursed himself to make sure that if the real personality, if Cygnus, ever showed signs of taking over the curse would kill both of them.

Losing his arm had put Cygnus back to sleep again, but Cygnus was gaining strength fast now.

"Charlie what is it?" Xander asked, as they walked up to the pub which separated the muggle world and the magic world.

Charlie smiled friendly. "Only bad memories my child, only bad memories and remember to call me Cygnus in England." He disliked being called that name. Sometimes he wondered if he had a soul. Cygnus was the real spirit of the body. He was a fake personality, created by an accident mix of muggle medication and mind magic. He was what the nurses taught him to be. They told him he must be a good person and the more they told him that, the better a person he had become.

Soon he would cease to exist and did he have a soul or was he just a soul less pretender keeping the real Cygnus trapped inside?

Xander looked worried. He knew that Charlie had been cursed during a fight. He also figured out it was a lie. The only one that had cursed Charlie was Charlie and whoever he had hired to make sure the curse stuck. He worried about the funny half mad man. Inside of him he held trapped a beast of a man, which once pretended that it was a man.

Charlie had let him see memories of what Cygnus had considered fun. Just thinking about that gave him nightmares. Even if he liked, perhaps even loved Charlie, he truly wanted the monster named Cygnus Lestrange dead.

They enter the 'Leaky Cauldron' for the meeting they had in their agenda.

"Tom was it?" Charlie / Cygnus said with a friendly tone. His pink jacket and blue pants in muggle style made even the other wizards stare. "I have a private meeting with a Minerva McGonagall. I believe she is waiting for us."

"Yeah, she is upstairs room two," Tom replied.

"Thank you," Charlie / Cygnus replied. "Could you send us some bottles of butter beer and something to eat? A biff if you have it, for me and my young friend."

Xander looked around, not nervously, but it sure looked like it to the untrained eye. No, he was checking the magic wards on the place, counting escape routes and ways to fight him out of here as well as for potential hostiles in the area.

One being in the pub got a glare from him as he hissed out, "Vampire."

Charlie's hand on his shoulder stayed his action. "Calm down. Remember what I told you about vampire here?"

Xander nodded. "Different breed," he said, relaxing slightly. The idea of a vampires huddling along normal humans made his skin crawl. "Not evil."

Charlie nodded. "Kockturn Alley has a bar that is filled with them. Why don't you go and talk to some of them? Best way to remove undeserved hatred is learning the truth," he said, as he escorted Xander upstairs.

The bartender Tom blinked, did that man just told a teen to go to Kockturn Alley into a vampire bar? Some people just are just unbelievable.

The vampire glided up to Tom and said, "Interesting, is it not?"

Tom hissed. "Be careful Landy. I let you be in here because you do not cause problems, but others will if they discover that you are a vampire." He looked around. "Now what's so interesting about what happened?"

Landy the vampire grinned. "The boy is called the Herald in mystical circles. He hunts demon-vampire and protects humans since he was a young child. They say he was born on top of the mouth of hell itself. Demon breed vampires are stronger then my kind and totally evil."

Tom swallowed. "Is the demon breed real?"

The vampire nodded. "Do not worry. They stay away from us in the magic world. Unlike us, they can't use magic," he said, not wanting to confuse his poor minded friend with the fact that Britain was only a small part of the magical world.

+++

At the same time

Minerva McGonagall was a no nonsense teacher and professor at Hogwarts. As usual she had arrived a bit early and the guest, in this case a person she did not trust had the politeness to come late. She appreciated that gesture.

In wand-magic culture coming early was caused because she did not trust Cygnus and decided to double check the security of the rented room. His polite way of coming late was his way of saying I have not cursed the room or anything inside the room. Feel free to check or put up your own defensive spells and I even trust you so much that I can come late, knowing you would not curse me.

No, coming late was unusual polite for a dark wizard like Cygnus. A man she knew in school, he had been a student when she was studying her first masters in Transformation under Dumbledore, tutoring and helping as a professor. A work she still has to this day.

He was a truly a dark and twisted Slytherin that had nothing good in his heart and an awful taste in color combination.

As Cygnus and his ward entered the room she could see his taste in clothes had not changed. He wore a bright pink jacket and blue pants. Was that a green shirt under the jacket? 'Yes it was,' she thought shivering.

Then she studied the young man beside him. He looked around 15-16 years old.

"Good day Lady McGonagall, how wonderful it is to see you," Charlie / Cygnus said.

"Cut the polite chat Cygnus. I know you far better then I wish I would," she said with venom in her voice.

Charlie nodded. "As expected." He was silent for a moment. "I am sure you do not believe the official talk and rumors. It shows that you are smart, even if some of them are true. The fact is fourteen years ago I was hit by a massive Obliviate curse and totally lost my memory. I was found by Muggles and to make a long story short they tried to save my life and in the end they had to retrain me from scratch. No memory and so it was for many years."

McGonagall listened, the tone sounded friendly, but the man she knew was a consummated actor when it served his purpose.

"I became a helper and worked serving and helping the sick voluntary, while doing back breaking work at a cargo bay. Years after, when my memory started to return I felt like a great evil was inside of me and got the help from the best healers in Europe and USA." He saw that she snorted about the idea that any country could have better healers then England. "They found out that when the Muggle doctors tried to heal me one out of two things happened," he said with a serious tone of voice. "Either a soul-fake was created, taking over the control of the body."

Seeing Xander confusion he explained.

"A soul-fake is a primitive created copy of a soul. It is not really alive, but it can be used to animate paintings and things like talking mirrors and golems," Charlie said and then turned back to McGonagall. "The other theory was that somehow the Muggle managed to split my soul in half. One side into Charlie the good side and the other into Cygnus, the evil side that's still alive to this day and trying to take over his own body. Not that I will allow that to happen."

McGonagall looked shocked. From what he said he had nothing to gain by telling her this. "Why are you telling me this?"

Charlie replied, "To calm you down. I am Charlie. Cygnus is sleeping and thank to a dark curse I am dying. I arranged for the curse to make sure that if Cygnus ever would break free, the full power of the Curse will kill me and kill Cygnus. The fact that the curse is slowly killing me is evidence that Cygnus is trying to break free. If he does, the curse will end us both. I don't think he cared anymore, he just wanted freedom."

Minerva nodded. "Let's pretend I believe you Charlie," she gritted out.

Charlie smiled. "Thank you. I have this young man that I found. He was self trained in wand usage and was hunting demon breed vampires. They still live and have hidden in the Muggle world. I took him in and started to train him, but my time on Earth is running out and I wish to help him learn what he needs and there is only one place he could do that.

I also arranged a second guardian for him, an English wizard called Giles, so that Xander is legally protected when I die. We wanted the best education for our ward." He smiled "I also asked Mr. Black to keep an eye out on him if he had the time."

Once back in the country reading up on recent happening he was shocked they had put an innocent man in Azkaban. So using a bit of blackmail, lots of bribery and recorded memories and truth serum he showed that the real traitor was Pettigrew and not Sirius Black.

The trick was doing that and not ending up in Azkaban himself, something that had taken weeks. At least out of USA he could make sure that Xander stayed inside most of the time, studying his magic or searching for the artifact.

He was forced to show evidence that he was a dying man thanks to a curse and he was planning on helping a poor Muggle raised American wizard. An act no real Death Eater would do.

Charlie was worried over Xander. When the boy had heard that wand-wizards were hurting or hunting the Dragon-girls he had become a bit hostile against the wand-wizards. The fact that they used memory spells, something Wiccan consider dark magic had not earned them any bonus points either and worst was his own actions.

He did try and help the boy understand everything he asked about and explained the difference between him and Cygnus. He also showed Xander how Death Eaters were left free, because all they did was murder some Muggles, nothing big in doing that.

Xander was beginning to dislike, no hate the wand wizard government.

McGonagall nodded. "Hogwarts," she said with pride.

Charlie tried to ignore the fact that USA had plenty of schools and a small number just as great as Hogwarts, but they needed to keep Xander hidden. The Gears had almost found him twice so far. "Exactly. Young Xander is fourteen years old. He was a foundling among the Muggles and because he always has been a big child they believed he was two years older than his real age."

"May I cast the age spell?" Minerva asked, after all it was polite to ask before casting anything on somebody.

Xander nodded. "Sure," he said.

Soon he was glowing and a red number fourteen was glowing above him.

McGonagall nodded. "I see. You want my help to get him into Hogwarts."

Charlie nodded. "In a way. I already talked to the board of governors and they agreed. No, what I need from you is a special pass. Xander has some work he needs to be doing and a quest he has to do. It's a prophecy thing left over from his days as a vampire hunter. It's need to know and I am not allowed to say more about it," he politely said.

"Vampire hunter... How long have you done that young man?" McGonagall asked.

Xander grinned. "Over a year now. The demon breed mostly stays away from the wizard world, but some Muggles are in the known about them. It's hunt or be hunted."

"My god, you would have to been only thirteen." Her eyes narrowed. "If it's true," she continued.

Charlie smiled as he put down a Gringotts truth contract. "We wrote the things up here and so you can see that it says that Xander is telling the truth."

Minerva removed the contract and started to read it through. She even checked it for curses, without asking him. Rather rude of her, but he understood. Nobody in their right mind should trust Cygnus. He did not trust Cygnus and they had the same body.

"It seems to be working fine." So demon breed vampires were true and what Cygnus or Charlie said about himself was true as well or they where insane and believing what they said was true. It also said the American magical and a special Muggle organization was working together against the vampire problem, keeping it hidden from the rest of the world. "So sign it."

The two signed the contract, proving what they claimed of his past and Charlie past was true.

Even if in some part it was easy to misinterpret, like the fact that it was not the American Wand magical that dealt with the demon and vampire problem. It was the Wiccan's.

"And you want your young ward to do what?" McGonagall asked.

Charlie replied. "Xander needs a pass to go from school and back. He started some Muggle work as an expert in ancient languages as well as some Asian languages like Japanese and Vietnamese. Several high profile agencies ask him for counsel. It's a good pay and for it to continue he needs time off from school, perhaps during weekends to do the quest and to pick up work. Do not worry. He has earned an international apparition license. In the USA you can earn it as early as fourteen, because the students don't live at the school. Xander has the international license, it's considered acceptable in the whole world, except some Arabian magical kingdoms."

"For my quest I have to leave the school as well," Xander added. He had to find the tower, it was somewhere out there.

McGonagall did not like it. As the International Confederation of Wizards had plenty of rules and licenses that were clearly not British were still considered legal.

Charlie smiled. "Xander is in a unique position in his work even, as he is only fourteen, but in the Muggle world he is considered sixteen and able to do minor work."

McGonagall nodded. "What type of work are you doing?"

Xander pulled up his lie, which was in fact the truth, just not the whole of it."I translate symbols and signs, also Asian writing, for a special team in Scotland Yard." Or rather the Watchers Council called out a favor from Scotland Yard and now he was a special consultant with them. The fact that the FBI also had once hired him as a special consultant did help. For some reason they could never get enough people that could read Japanese.

Minerva blinked. "The muggle law organization?"

"Yes, that's the guys," Xander replied.

McGonagall blinked. "You work for a law organization?"

"Only doing translations as a civilian expert, they pay real well and Xander here knows some unusual languages," Charlie told her. Nothing compared to most Watchers, but the language part was just an excuse. What they hired him to do was analyze things they suspected to be of magical origin. Granted most of the time they had Watchers that did that, but it was actually his ability in Asian languages that they wanted the most. Specifically translators able to read and write those strange Asian languages and identified magical symbols belonging to the Asian magic world.

Xander knew enough and had been buying books on the subject so he could research facts.

McGonagall eyes were shining, it seem like they would have a second Granger in school. She hoped he would end up in her house. Considering the boy was once a vampire hunter Gryffindor here he comes. "Of course I would like to help, but only as long as his grades are up to an acceptable level. Anything more I need to know?"

Charlie nodded. "Just one tiny little thing. He has a unique gift that only some Wizards in the USA have," he so lied, but it was needed. "They need between two up to a max of four hours of sleep, depending on how much work they have done. Normal they only need three hours. It's quite vexing being around this boy, he almost never sleeps. I suggest allowing him a private study room to keep him from waking up his dorm mates."

Xander shrugged. "It's the reason why I managed to learn as much as I have and still have time to have fun." Well he did got five years of theoretical knowledge crammed inside his head concerning High Magic, but his mom had crammed inside some basic sorcerer skills or wand-magic, as they call it here as well. He just needed to master the practical part of what he knew he could do in theory and his neat language skills? Most of them were from studying at Giles', trying to save the world from doom and some came from soldier boy. Using a spell his mom and dad had developed he managed to copy the skills, but not experience from soldier boy. Who was a man who had spent years in Asia after Vietnam, working of all places at a whorehouse and later had died as a mercenary in Africa. His skills in African languages were less than good and his German was to be considered rude and a disgusting use of the language and his Chinese would be considered criminal.

What his mother knew about sorcery was pathetic. The crystal focus they used in her reality was sub-standard compared to the power of a wand. Here the pure amount of magic the wand-users had accumulated and created was awesome. Not as good as High Magic, but until he found the tower his ability to improve in High-magic would be slow at best, crawling forward at worst.

"Let's talk about the details some more," McGonagall said and at seeing that Xander was now reading a book on potions, doing some calculations on potions strength she continued. "Perhaps young Xander would like to explore the outside alley and have some fun."

Xander looked at Charlie. "Please don't forget to make sure that I can take my bike with me. I need it to get around."

Charlie nodded. "I will not. Now off with you." He smiled. "I expected to see Dumbledore here, not you Minerva. Is the old man well?" He said with some worry.

As they continued to talk, Xander slowly packed down his stuff while listening.

It clicked then in Minerva's head. Charlie really was not Cygnus. How strange it was that inside him was the Death Eater Cygnus sleeping, trapped by a mistake the Muggles he murdered for fun did. It was so fitting. "Albus is fine Charlie. He currently is in some kind of crisis at the International Confederation of Wizards that takes up his time," she said with a snort. "Thanks to the blasted tournament I have to do four times a much work."

"May I ask what it's about," Charlie asked and wondered if she would answer.

Minerva nodded. "As long as you do not tell anybody, the news is already spreading and will be printed in a week or so. The birth index in England indicated that 500 times as many children with wand magic ability had been born so far this year."

Charlie swallowed. It was around the same level of increase in those with Wiccan ability. "That's many." If they were correct those without no real magical ability would become an equal in number to those who can do magic quite soon. The number of people born with magic was expected to increase even more as those with the talent for High-Magic were uncounted for so far.

"Charlie, call me when you need me," Xander said, as he hurried out. They had charmed a mobile phone to work in areas warded against electricity and so they could always reach the other one if needed.

Chapter 32

A bit later in Diagon Alley

'Willow would have a blast,' Xander thought as he looked inside Flourish and Blotts. The worst part was that he was having a blast. Magic was fun, it was as if a missing part of him had awakened or perhaps doing nothing for 20 hours or so is only fun so long, then you start studying just to have something to do. Only sleeping a short time makes the day far too long.

Flourish and Blotts was all he could hope for, as it was a place most civilians would buy their books from. It even had a restricted corner. Some money later and he had access.

'The Dark Arts: A guide to self-protection' was an absolute must. 'Numerology and Grammatical' sounded promising and 'Confronting the Faceless' looked interesting.

Ancient Runes made easy, Advanced Rune translation, Magical hieroglyphs and Logograms, Rune Dictionary, Spellman's Syllabary and so on. They all ended up in his book bag.

A beginner's Guide to Transformation, Guide to Advanced transfiguration, Intermediate Transfiguration and Curses and Counter-Curses, were a must as well.

Self-defense spell work was added cause it looked like a good book.

A Compendium of common curses and their counter-spells was grabbed by him, it looked good and big, and you could snap the neck on an elephant using it.

The confusing book of confusion charms was absolutely something he needed.

Then he saw it, a book Charlie had priced as one of the books skilled people, among the good guys and the bad guys, which knew what they were doing and were skilled all read and followed. The great guys read it memorized what the skilled guys would be doing and created their own style of fighting. So Charlie said it was a must.

'Practical Defensive Magic and its uses against the Dark Arts'

Just the name sounded far too long, but there it was standing, glittery on a table. The sign said it had a feather-light charm on it, making it easy to hold, carry and read. It had a size that even Moby Dick would fear for his neck. That book looked like it would weigh a ton or more. As Xander grabbed it, another hand took a grab from the other side of the table and a small tug war began.

"Excuse me, I took it first and I need it," a girl said.

"I need it too," Xander said, "and I was first."

"No, I was first," the girl said.

Archimedes, who so far was sleeping on his shoulder or pretending to sleep, interrupted them with a, "Who Hoo."

Xander nodded. "Good idea Archimedes. There may be an extra copy behind the desk," he said to the girl.

The girl nodded and started to smile. "Sorry about my attitude. I have a friend that really needs the help of this book."

"Nothing to be sorry about, I'm Alexander Harris. Call me Xander, everybody does," Xander said.

The girl smiled at him. "I'm Hermione Granger. Why are you not in school?" she asked and wondered if the boy or young man was a graduate.

"Self study so far, but I'm going to join the students in forth year at Hogwarts."

Hermione eyes lighted up. It was the boy Professor McGonagall told her about when she had agreed on letting her take a trip to Diagon Alley and buy books. "I heard about you." She backed down a bit. "And that your guardian was uhm... supposed to be a dark wizard."

Xander nodded. "He was until Muggles saved his life. Until recently he spent most of his time living with Muggles." He grinned. "Charlie is a great guy. A bit nutty, but great. His past on the other hand is quite dark, but he tried to redeem himself from his past actions." He finished a bit sadder, before perking up again. "And he is not my guardian per see, he is just one of them."

Hermione relaxed. "Let's check out the book. Are you not a bit old to be among the rest of us fourteen year olds?"

"No, apparently I am fourteen. A foundling and the Muggles put the wrong age on me when I was just a tiny whiny child. So I spend most of my life believing I was two years older than I was and as I come to know magic I found out I was younger. That's the simple story. The long story is I and others from my family have a disorder that makes us grow faster under our first three years of life. Our body adapts to the magic inside it and that forces us to grow faster."

Hermione nodded. "And living in the Muggle world they put a fake age on you, because of that."

Xander nodded. "Yeah, talk about the shock about finding out you had your sixteen birthday two years early."

Hermione giggled and the two walked to the desk. They were in luck and a second copy of the book did exist.

As they were moving out of the shop Hermione asked, "Um is that a real Owl or an Animagus?" She was wondering about that, as the Owl seemed quite intelligent.

Xander blinked. "Oh no. It's a real owl. When a magical person forms a real Familiars bond with an animal the intelligence of said animal increases to that of the wizard or witch. It's still an animal and will have different outlook on things, but it will be smart and often the animal life extend to match that of the magical person."

Hermione nodded. "I see. Where did you read that?" She asked. Something suddenly made sense. Why Harry's Owl Hedwig was so smart and why nobody considered it that strange for that rat Ron walked around with to live so long.

It also explained how that big spider, an Acromantula named Aragog, that Ron and Harry said was hiding in the forest could talk. From what she read about Acromantula they could not talk, they were extremely clever pack hunting gigantic spiders that sometimes mimic human voices and words spoken to lure travelers into a trap, nothing more than that.

Aragog on the other hand was fully sentient. It would fit perfectly with the kind of animal Rubeus Hagrid would have as a familiar. Not that she disliked the friendly Hagrid quite the opposite, she liked him. She just considered his concept of cute animals was crazy, no totally and utterly insane.

Xander was going to say in a Wicca book of spells, but strange as it was the Wand-world of magic did not even knew Wicca existed. "Old family magic native Americans know. It's the animal that chooses if a bond is going to be created naturally. There is a spell that forces a Familarus bond to be created, but that's all around bad news. You get a Spiritus Familarus that's bonded to you and disloyal and just waits for a chance to betray you in the worst possible way."

Hermione smiled. "So how did you understand him then?"

Xander looked at the younger extremely cute girl, no wait, she was just as old as him. That was going to take time to get used to. "Why don't I buy us something to eat, then we can talk."

Hermione smiled. "I still want to know how you can understand Archimedes, but I accepted lunch."

Archimedes seem to huff as he gave off an "owhoo. Hoo."

"That's rude," Xander said, glaring at the Owl, but then nodded. "May I cast a spell on you Hermione? It's harmless, I promise."

Hermione seem to think about it and then her curiosity took control over her common sense. "Alright," she said carefully watching Xander, so that she could learn and copy the spell.

Xander pulled out his rune-staff, in its wand form, pulled in a small amount of raw magic and then he cast a High-magic spell, trying to pretend it was a real wand-magical spell. "Understand," he said, tapping Hermione on the head.

"That's not a spell it's..." Hermione said, but was interrupted by Archimedes'. "HooWhoo. Ooo."

"That's rather rude," Hermione said. "And I certainly am not in heat as you say," she continued and glared at the Owl.

Who glared back totally unconcerned.

"Now you understand," Xander said smiling.

Hermione nodded. "I understand indeed and you have a rude Owl. How long does this spell work?" she asked.

Xander flinched. "Ops... Um that's kind of a permanent spell. You permanently understand any Owl Familarus from now on."

Hermione was going to be irritated, then she understood, she had another source of information available to her and then it clicked. She froze as she consider if it could be a mistake. "That spell was not magic. It was not real wand magic. How did you do it?"

Xander groaned. Smart girls... Why did he have to do it on a smart girl? "Hermione, keep it down and I tell you," he hissed.

She nodded. "At lunch," she agreed.

Archimedes' 'WHooo' seemed to be amused and caused both teens to blush, rude Owl.

The two walked quickly to a dinner and Xander let Archimedes out to fly.

Later

The food was acceptable in taste, but both had tasted far better food.

Xander leaned back. "How to start. First the world is older then you know. It started not like a paradise, but as hell. Demons made it its home until mortal man and dragons drove them away. Different types of magic exists Wand-magic or sorcery as I call it and Wicca magic." Seeing that she was about to protest he stopped her. "My story and I can back it up with evidence later."

Hermione nodded and kept still for the moment.

"Wiccan draw their powers from spirits and beings that they call gods and goddess and has a drawback. The three folded law. Anything good or evil returns three folded to them causing their one major tradition of a true Wiccan to be 'Harm no one, then do as you wish'.

Meaning that a true Wiccan never actively hurts another or uses his or her magic in a selfish way, protecting another being using all means available, even death-magic is fine, as long as you do it in the defense of self and others. Blessing another and loved ones is also fine. Following those rule a real Wiccan often lives a charmed live. Luck seems to find them."

"Why are there no Wiccan in our world?" Hermione asked.

"Wicca and wand magic had a fallout and they separated. Wicca is perhaps the strongest form of magic, but it's slower then Wand-magic. Wicca or Witch magic, a practicing Wiccan is always a witch even if it's a male," Xander said.

Hermione giggled. "Really?" she asked, looking at him like she wanted to tease him.

Xander nodded. "Really and no I am not a Wiccan. I am from another type of magic, which is called High-magic. Anybody practicing High-magic is a wizard or a mage." That's a rule he had written and Willow had posted it on the home page where a simple codex and rules of his magic was listed. "A High-magic user is a Wizard. A person that can use both High-Magic and another type of magic like Wicca or wand-magic can claim the title Mage regardless of gender."

Hermione nodded. "I see. Why are you telling me this?"

Xander smiled. "Because I wanted your trust, I need it." He pulled up a book. "This is a book written in the USA about Wand-magic and modern electronics. Read this page in the book," he said, showing her that page.

Hermione read it quickly and then was silent as she looked on how old the book was. It was first printed almost twenty years ago. "But why do they still teach us that modern technology does not work with magic?" She was baffled. This book clearly said it was the lightning protection charm inside magic buildings that disrupted technology, kind of an electromagnetic pulse.

"Politics... The pure bloods are in charge of England's government and most European like to keep Muggle born down. You must have realized now that all power in the Wizengamot is inherited and is ruled by old pure blood that votes among themselves for the highest position of the government.

They chose the Minister for Magic and the only way to enter the Wizengamot is by vote from a group of voters. All pure bloods and potential members of the Wizengamot and one rule they have is NO Muggleborn may attend. It's written in as a law. A half-blood may become a member if he or she has done the people a great favor and one half is from a pureblood family of recognition." He frowned remembering what Charlie said. "Right the Wizengamby consists of fifty members. Once a Minister of Magic is chosen he has the right to dismiss and replace twenty of the members with people of his choice. Another reason the Wizengamot rather sees a bad leader then a reelection and risk losing their position."

Hermione nodded. "I see," she said a bit sad. "There are other ways to make a future, research work and perhaps traveling the world." She did not like to be reminded about that. Teacher would be interesting as well.

"I can show you magic the Wand-world has forgotten," Xander said. "Just help me adapt to Hogwarts," he said, showing his best puppy dog eyes as he pulled up a paper with strange runes on it.

Hermione looked at the book about technology and magic reading another page or two. It said in the front pages that this book is consider banned in most of Europe, owning one or selling one is over a thousand galleons fine. On the inside she felt so disappointed. This was yet another area where the wise Dumbledore had failed all the Muggleborn children.

"Here your book, Xander," she said and then looked at the paper filled with runes. "What is that?" She asked.

Xander put the book back. "That's a simple rune-spell that shows if you have potential to learn different types of magic." He grinned. "One drop of blood and it spells out what you can learn."

"Ouch," Hermione said as she stabbed herself on the finger, letting a single drop of blood fall down. Then put the big knife away.

Xander blinked that was fast and where did she get that knife from?

Both of them looked at the paper as words started to form.

Wand-magic was the first.

Mind magic, Occlumency talent was the second. Xander looked up, Charlie had trained him in using Occlumency and introduced him to the basic of the Legilimency as it was a follow up skill of Occlumency, but she had a talent that meant she was already doing minor Occlumency by herself.

As you master your own mind and soul you could protect it against outsiders attacking or trying to read what is inside of it. It also gave you some nice side ability, Occlumency gave a person increased memory as an example.

"Occlumency... where did I hear that?" She thought about it and then remembered that it was in a book she was not allowed to read. She had to find out.

Then the paper wrote down. High-magic.

Xander took a deep breath. "I think the two of us are going to learn quite a lot together."

"Hi Xander, having fun?" Charlie / Cygnus' voice interrupted them.

Xander quickly hid the book and Hermione pulled away the paper as she spotted Minerva McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall," she said with a smile. Inside she was singing she would learn new magic... she would learn new magic.

"Hi Professor," Xander stated hoping he had hid the book in time.

Minerva smiled, she was not foolish no way and that book on techno-magic was forbidden, a decision she strongly disliked. Unlike Albus, his decision to vote against it was a source of argument, but he stated with good reason why it was for the greater good. Allowing that book to run free would just cause more in fighting between the light and the dark families. Also pushing more light family towards the extreme opinions of the dark families.

It was a good explanation. She disliked it, but considering it was during Voldemort's reign of terror she had to agree in the end. Still the situation was not that much better. "I hope that was not a book of techno magic I saw because that's illegal," she stated.

As Xander shock his head she looked at him with a glare. "Good, see that you keep the book well hidden and that goes for you as well Miss Granger. There is a reason that knowledge is kept out of England."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Politics, the fear of the modern world would force many of the light families' right into the arms of the dark families. Albus hopes that in time, when the situation is calmer, the knowledge can yet again be allowed free," McGonagall said.

Hermione was about to nod and then she taught about it. That did not sound right.

Xander shook his head and said, "Suppressing knowledge only serves to strengthen the dark families, proving that their fear is supported and correct by government itself. Beside to make an omelet you have to break the egg."

Charlie frowned. No way. It was much easier to use the omelet spell that summons the inside of the egg without breaking the egg.

Now Hermione nodded, that sounded right and she looked at her favorite professor.

"Be it as it is. This is England young man, not the colonies. Just keep the book away from curios eyes. In time I am sure it will be allowed in the country, but the time is not now," Minerva said with a glare, nobody had fought evil as much as Albus, who constantly tried to redeem others from the evil inside them. "Now I hope you guardian Cy... no, Charlie remembers to buy you some dress robes." She looked at the man who was dressed in pink, blue and green, all bright shiny colors and continued. "Or perhaps you should buy your dress robes yourself. We are having a Yule ball this year and you are joining us in time for the dance. Remember to ask somebody to join you for the dance and please do not ask Charlie for help in choosing you dress robes."

Xander blinked then turned to the only English girl he knew. "Do you want to go to a dance with me?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "Sure." Her eyes slowly looked at Charlie and then she continued. "As long as you don't dress like that."

Charlie huffed. "It's a perfectly fine combination."

"Now Hermione, did you get the books you wanted," Minerva asked.

Hermione nodded. "Sure I did Professor."

"Then we should be on our way back to school Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said.

The two walked away. Xander and Charlie looked after them and as they vanished around the corner Charlie said, "Nice girl."

Xander nodded. "Yes."

"A bit older then I'm but nice forms," Charlie continued.

Xander blinked. What? Is Charlie talking about Minerva? "Oh I was talking about Hermione," he stated.

Charlie huffed. "I like my females with some age behind them. Females are like vine, boy. With age comes perfection. Vampires and other undead are an exception."

Xander nodded. At least Charlie was not a pervert.

Charlie continued. "Of course Cygnus likes younger girls, much younger then himself or even that young girl you were talking to. He also likes to torture, murder and rape. Remember that Xander. When I die, I also remove a monster from the world, so don't grieve for me."

"Kind of hard not to do, Charlie. I understand what you are saying. Still I'm going to miss you," Xander said and they looked at each other. "So how long?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged. "With some luck I am going to get my affairs in order. See you drive off to Hogwarts and then I seek out a silent place where I can die from my curse. To make sure Cygnus cannot remove the curse and take over the body again I have prepared the place, once I enter it's a death trap made for me."

Xander shook his head. "You really fear your dark side," he stated.

The one armed man huffed. "No, I don't fear him, I hate him, Xander, more then you can ever image. More then you hate vampires I hate what this body once did and what Cygnus still want to do with it again if he gets control. It was no dark witch or wizard that cursed me.

I cursed myself to make sure Cygnus would not escape and he is growing to strong for me. Soon I will be locked away or destroyed and he will rule this body again, murdering, raping and doing what he considers fun. He hated anything I like or love, my family and you boy." He looked down. "From this point on you are on your own Xander. It's been great knowing you." He swallowed then gave the boy a one armed hug. He was missing his left arm. "I have to talk to the goblins and to the government and watchers and must make sure I can die in peace."

Xander nodded, and was hiding his tears. "Good bye Charlie," he said, as the crazy wizard left him in the pub, as the door closed he whispered, "Good bye Uncle." Sitting down alone hiding his face in the dark corner as he was crying over his soon to be dead friend and pretended Uncle Charlie.

Outside Charlie walked away with pride even as tears were falling. "Good by son," he said before apparating away. On the inside Cygnus was promising to kill all that he loved in revenge.

Chapter 33

Later as Xander walked out of the inn, the shabby dog that had been following and protecting Hermione and McGonagall from the shadows rose and followed the boy.

Looking around carefully Xander saw that nobody was near him except a shabby dog that waved his tail. "No food here boy," he said at the friendly but way to big dog. After looking around again he removed his shrunken down bike from his pocket, tabbing it lightly with his finger he reversed the shrinking spell.

Sirius Black, the dog animagus, looked in awe. Now that was a bike and the boy did not use his wand. It looked like what he told Hermione was correct. He uses a new type of magic or rather a lost and forgotten one.

He was grateful that he decided to keep an eye and nose out on Minerva once he found out that she was meeting with Cygnus.

Sure Cygnus had brought evidence clearing his name causing a minor scandal. The speed with which he was declared innocent was just too fast, almost like the Death Eater had bribed half the member of the Wizengamot, not something a Death Eater like Cygnus would do, but on the other hand from what he overheard as he spied that was something Charlie would do.

Now what should he do with this knowledge? Tell Albus Dumbledore about it? A man who was the head of the Wizengamot and still had not managed to give him a trail.

Keep it silent or use it. Just how was the question? Remus would know. Charlie had asked him to keep an eye out protecting Xander. He could do that. It looked like it was a good kid after all. He had expected a Cygnus Junior, more evil, but smaller then the last one. He walked up to the bike.

Still if he was lucky that power could be used to help his godson.

"Hey get out of the way," the boy said, waving his hand at the dog.

Sirius blinked frowning a bit then making his decision. He turned in to a man again and said, "Hi kid, let's talk."

Xander swore. "Damn it." What could he do now? He was already grabbing his rune-staff and was ready for a fight.

"I said let's talk, not fight," the dog-man said, as he put the wand away. "Your friend Charlie saved my ass. He asked me to keep an eye on you."

Xander nodded. "Jump in the side cart," he said.

Sirius nodded. "If you are fourteen you way to young to drive, are you sure you can handle it?"

Xander grinned. "Among the Muggle I am sixteen."

"Sixteen is still way to young legally to drive a bike like that. I can drive," he countered. He wanted to drive it damn it.

Xander grinned. "Fake ID and notice me not wards."

Grumpy the dog man jumped into the side cart. "Why not let me drive. I'm a good driver. It's a good bike." No way would he beg for it. He had to much pride and then the bike rushed away on the streets of London.

"Please I want to drive it. Please with sugar on top. I can show you some magic books... please I want to drive you bike." Damn it, he was begging for it and it did not work.

Sliding away they soon left the town.

Sirius looked in awe as the boy must have used some kind of enchantment to make the bike run faster or jump or something. They left London in record time. "I'm Sirius Black," he stated.

Xander nodded. "Cousin to Charlie by the grandmother and the guy Charlie said he was going to help."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, using memory, truth potion and most likely bribery to prove I was innocent of being a Death Eater. Good show."

They parked outside London at a small tavern.

After casting some spells to hide what they were talking about they started to drink tea and coffee.

"I may be legally free, but I still have not gotten guardian ship of my godson Harry Potter and Cygnus or Charlie whatever... asked me to make sure to keep you protected if I had the time and warned me if not," Sirius said as he looked at the young man. "He seemed to think you can handle yourself."

Xander nodded. Wondering what the reason was that Charlie trusted this man. "So why did he put his trust in you?" he asked.

Sirius eyes seemed to dim. "Because I always fought against the Dark Lord and because I and my friends found out that wand-magic is not the only magic in this world." He looked like he was losing himself in memory. "James Potter, his wife Lilly, Remus Lupin and I came into contact with a group of Wiccan. They later showed Lilly and James some protection spells I know Lilly used." He nodded "Yes, Lilly and James were both Witches in training. Oh' god, how I teased him over that."

Xander grinned. In the wand world all witches were female. In the Wicca world, male or female, you were a witch. He could see the fun in that. "I'm a High Wizard and a Mage of High magic and in time wand-magic. Trained in High-magic, male or female, you are a wizard. If you know more than one type of magic you could claim the title Mage. Hermione, if she learns high magic as well as she seemed to have master wand-magic could be a Mage of wand and high magic, but she would still be a wizard," he said and grinned.

The two shared a small smile at that.

"I look out for your Potter if you like. No problem, he is Hermione's friend," Xander said and started to smile softly. "And I think I like that young girl."

Sirius grinned mischievous as he knew about the kid's age. "You are fourteen kid and. she just turned fifteen."

Xander blinked and he was just about to say that he was sixteen. "Damn it," he swore. "Perhaps I like my girls older," he said, trying to sound sophisticated and was failing.

Sirius just laughed at him. "Got many girls then?" To his surprise the boy was silent.

A soft almost sad smile on his face Xander said, "Yes and no. I have my girls. They are my friends and family. People I hunted demons and vampire with, Buffy, Willow my sister in all but blood, Janna a teacher and annoying big sister in some way. Then I have Kendra who died in my arms before we knew if we loved each other or not. Cordelia, she was an enemy, the spoiled queen of school and we insulted each other and tried to get each other in trouble. Then she joined us fighting demons and vampires and she started to save lives just because it was the right thing to do. She has become a brave honor filled person and we found out that her own family had sold her soul and body to a demon-goddess that wanted to be reborn. We had to save her and with much research we found a way to save her or rather she asked me to save her."

Sirius was hanging from the chair in curiosity. "How did you save her?"

"The curse she was under had a clause. If she becomes pregnant before the demon-goddess chosen male made her pregnant, the curse would be broken and she and the child would be free," Xander said.

Sirius blinked as he continued. "There were down sides. Only somebody pure human and somebody she trusted could do the deed. You can image how I battle that curse," he said and smiled.

"You have a child?" Sirius asked in astonishment.

Xander nodded. "To save my friend I had to and no, we not an item or together. Cordelia and I argue, we fight nonstop and are arguing about the most silly things. So she we came to the deal that she would be a lonely mother. Charlie got her some extra money. She was a rich girl before, but he got her some extra money and a fake ID so she is hiding somewhere."

"Damn, I could be your dad and I don't have a kid yet. Well I can't call you boy anymore, can I?" Sirius said.

Xander shrugged. "You asked," he said with a soft smile. "I so miss them." He then blinked. "What the hell. It vanished again."

"What vanished?" Sirius asked.

"Something I'm sent a spell to find, it just localized it and then it vanished. I have to check up on the area it was in," Xander said.

Sirius nodded. "Remember, keep Harry and yourself alive. If you need anything, ask Harry." He started to like the kid. 'The Herald' what a big title for a young man like that to carry he thought.

Chapter 34

Later

Looking around Xander found nothing again, only empty streets, with no clue on where his tower just had been.

+++

A bit later again.

Kockturn Alley was dark dirty and filled with outcasts. He felt nostalgic, it was just like home. One wrong move and you died.

It did not take long to find the bar where the vampires hung out. Based in a cellar you had to walk down a stair to the front door. 'The Count and the Virgin' stood on a sign and you could see a picture of Dracula draining the blood of a maiden with huge milk containers. Not a bad picture, just so corny.

The inside was dark and shadow like as he opened the door he could feel eyes looking at him like he was fresh meat or blood. "Nice, just like dear old Hellmouth," he said as he walked in, unconcerned.

The bartender looked up. "What you want kid?" he asked.

Xander looked at him then at the other guest. "What do you have that a human can drink?"

The bartender glared at him. "Not much."

Xander nodded. "Great I take one with little alcohol then," he said putting up a Galleon on the desk. The golden coin was totally overkill. "I hope there is no problem with me being...," he searched for words, "underage or alive."

More than one sucker laughed at that.

"No sir, just be careful," the bartender said, poring up a big beer cup.

Xander nodded as he walked up to a table with a group of vampires that looked less hungry then the others. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

They looked insulted then curios, finally one nodded. "Sure can't promise we won't drink you," a girl vampire said.

Xander nodded. "Sounds fair. Can't promise I will not do anything stupid either," he said and grinned innocently.

They all looked at him.

Xander prepared as many spells as he could, waiting and watching.

Then the leader gave up and started to talk. "Why are you here and why sit with us?" he asked.

Xander relaxed a bit. "Curiosity, I grew up in Sunny-D, the home of the Hellmouth. Night time is full of funny demon breed vampires. Lot of childhood friends died as they were treated like happy meals on legs by them, been hunting those suckers a year now. Trying to find out if you are neutral, innocent or things I should actively hunt down and dust."

The vampires around him nodded, other vampires looked with shock, anger and curiosity. "Noble idea, learn about us before you hunt us."

Xander shook his head. "No, learn if I need to hunt you. Are you demon possessed corpses or not? What are you? Do I need to hunt you down to keep my loved ones safe?" This time he let raw magic leak out from him, creating an aura of power as he drank the first taste of his beer. "Nice."

The vampire girl giggled "You are the Herald," she said happily. "He is the Herald. I'm Annett, no last name, lost it somewhere."

Xander turned aura down again. "Glad to meet you Annett. So what are you?"

Annett looked at him for a moment and then replied, "We are vampires, but not the demons breed. We are magical vampires, it's a sickness like Were-wolfs, but permanent. We can even have children, but that's rare. The sickness is transmitted if you drink our blood."

"Could I cast an analyze spell on you?" Xander asked.

Annett nodded and said, "Sure."

Xander waved his hand letting a golden shine glow around her. "You are alive. Most interior body organs are dead, but something in your blood is keeping you alive. Not undead, alive... astonishing."

Annett nodded. "And unless I'm killed I can live for around three hundred years. I am only a turned witch after all, then the vampire gift, the virus or symbioses will die inside of me and I would follow it into the grave. A natural born vampire, somebody whose mother was a vampire, could live up to seven hundred years."

"Interesting, you seem to know more about the real world then the wizard's do," Xander said.

Annett nodded. "They are hidebound. Our type travels the world. We hide from demon breeds as they hunt us whenever they find us. Our blood is tasty to a demon breed. We are not as physical strong as a demon-breed, but we hold powerful hypnotic abilities." She pouted. "And I can't use them on you."

"My bad," Xander stated not that happy over the fact that the girl was trying to hypnotize him.

Annett just smiled. "So Herald, why are you in England among the wand-wankers?"

Xander frowned. "Going to Hogwarts, I'm a high-wizard, but I have talent in wand-wanking as well," he said with a grin. "If I learn enough wand-magic I can claim the title High-Mage."

Annett nodded. "Titles are important. I hope you have some that you can show when you enter Hogwarts."

Xander blinked. "Um why?"

"Because titles are important, in areas where children leak magic things randomly change or are affected by what the child believe is true. Sure your own magic would fight the change and protect you, but carrying titles, they could protect you and improve your chances and ability to learn magic," Annett finished off.

Xander blinked. "Improve my ability to learn magic?" he asked with an unhidden hunger.

The vampire girl nodded. "Indeed."

"Explany," Xander said.

"If the children inside Hogwarts believe that you are something, it would become easier for you to become that something," she said grinning. "Why do you think Dumbledore always puts his full name and all his titles on any paper he signs? Not just ego, he is around lots of children. If they see him as a powerful and invincible wizard he would gain some strength bonus just from that." Not much but still.

Xander nodded carefully. "What type of title can I claim? Are there any limits?"

Annett nodded. "Only titles you have earned can be used." She looked around. "Get me a paper, Hugo," she yelled to another vampire. "Do you know the title spell?" she asked.

"Title spell?" Xander asked wondering.

Hugo, a strange looking vampire dwarf build hunch back growled over "My name is Igor. How many times do I have to tell you that? Igor. Igor," he grumbled. "I know it."

Xander froze mostly not to laugh.

"Hugo used to work for a wand-wizard that experimented on animating the dead to create new life. After Frankenstein, the dark wizard, died a muggle heard the story and well you may have heard about it. I absolutely refuse to call Hugo Igor. He is much too good a wizard and vampire for that," Annett said.

Xander fell of the chair laughing. "It was real?"

Igor grumbled. "The brain I took was perfectly fine. It was his own fault. Too much lightning hit the body, frying the brain." He glared at the laughing wizard. "Do you want my help or just laugh at me?"

Xander swallowed. "Sorry about that, Igor. It's just that story is all over the place in the muggle world."

Igor nodded with an irritated look. His own fault, get drunk on blood wine and tell a cute girl a story and then look what happens.

"Let's see what type of titles you can claim," Annett said.

"Well I can claim Herald, as I got it from a prophecy. Champion of change for the same reason. The Slayer's White Knight, Angelus from the Scourge of Europe gave me that tile. Bane of the Scourge of Europe, when we dusted Angelus I claimed the title The Slayer's White Wizard." He seemed to think and then added, "And King of Geeks. "

Annett looked up at that and said, "The king of Geeks? I'm sure that is a worthy story, but let's forget about that for now."

Xander nodded. "Vampire hunter, demon hunter and Defender of the Hellmouth are easy to claim and what more?" 'Warrior,' He thought. "I know I helped some guys solve crimes by seeing what they miss, so I can claim the title the one that sees."

"Titles he can claim are," Igor said as he casts the spell and some titles Xander mentioned vanished, but most remained. "Hunter of vampires and demons, Defender of the Hellmouth, The Slayers White Wizard, The one that sees, Herald of magic, Champion of change, White Wizard of Sunnydale also, Protector of the innocent."

Xander looked at the paper and then asked, "So what should I do with them?"

Annett replied, "When they read your name, let them also present you with you titles."

"Um... Which one?" Xander wondered. "I want to learn faster."

Igor thought over that for a moment and then said, "I would go with White Wizard of Sunnydale and Protector of the innocent."

Xander nodded. "Could I shorten it to the White Wizard?"

Igor casted the spell again, after he wrote down the title. "You can," he said nodding.

"So what would happen if the young kids hear this and accidental magic does it's magic?" Xander asked.

Annett shrugged. "It would just be a source of magic that would help you succeed. Give you luck as long as you do what somebody with your title would do."

Xander nodded. "So a title like 'the boy that lived,' would actually help the guy to stay alive."

Igor snorted. "Dumbledore made that all would know about Potter. He created that name, that title. I think he did it as a protection. The boy that lived. That would make it difficult for any dark magic to kill him, after all he is the one that lived."

The other vampires nodded to that.

+++

Hours later

Xander snorted. "If you hear anything, do send me an owl," he said, nodding to the vampires at the table. "And Annett? It has been amusing talking to you. You have been more help then you can ever imaging."

He silently walked out, silently and dramatically and then he stopped.

In the bar they looked curios as the demon-breed hunter began to walk out only to stop and return with a look of panic on his face. "You wouldn't happen to have a toilet?" He asked the bartender. Damn that beer just flew straight through his body.

The Bartender pointed at the dark side of the bar.

Xander hurried at that direction. "Never going to drink beer again," he said as he rushed inside.

"What type of beer did you give him?" Annett asked curiously.

"Goblin beer," the bartender replied grinning.

The vampires started to laugh. No human could drink that without spending most of the night in the bathroom.

...Omak...Omak...

A pair of Reviews was posted so good i had to show them..

By Eureka

Review:  
To rhyme or not to rhyme...  
To quote a poet.

I know a barman  
that will be gettin  
a buttwhoppin.  
After the bathroom is emptied of the Xan-man.

OK I suck at Rhyming as you can see.  
I just don't get how to do it.  
So I just say screw it!

Good chapter and waiting for the next one.

By: Obsidian  
Review:  
A Good chapter was this  
To bad Xander Had to take a Piss  
From Goblin beer and brew  
Made the Poor Guy Run for the Loo

Laughed I did  
Oh so hard  
Fell off my chair  
Almost yanked my hair

Keep up the good Work  
And don't let the Muse be a jerk!

End Omaks. :D

Chapter 35

USA, Sunnydale

The roar of a bike broke the silence, as Molly Sweet Winter rode into town. Buffy or Molly looked worried at her home. Mom was so going to be angry.

Taking a deep breath she walked up to the small mansion a Miss Diana Morgan had hired and where the Winter family and the girl Faith, the new slayer or perhaps dragon-hybrid should live now.

'Ding dong' the bell sounded.

The look on the female eyes told Buffy it could have been a mistake Diana Morgan seemed to be just as dangerous as Ripper would be. "Miss Winter. Time to return now, is it? You scared your mother and more, much more. What have you done young lady?"

"Eeep," Buffy squealed out.

The term royal dress down could have fitted what Joyce or Hailey, as her fake ID said, and Diana gave her. It made her feel less than bug size.

"Mr. Travers himself took the whole blame for this chaos you created. He stated that he tricked you into performing the ritual. Something that was easy as your lack of study in the magical arts caused you to be gullible," Diana said "Even Giles confirmed that you have little interests in the finer details of the art. So what Mr. Travers said was considered the truth. You will not face charges on criminal destruction of life and endangering human life on Earth, at least not from the Watchers."

Buffy wanted to crawl into the sofa, seems like Travers saved her ass. "What happened to Mr. Travers," she asked.

Diana answered, "The traitor name was stricken from our history. He hanged himself in his cell rather than be executed for betraying humanity. He wrote something on the wall. -All I did was for my dead Slayer Molly. I hope Buffy succeed in doing this. The moment you took the name Molly I knew it was my one and only chance to redeem myself for letting her die-"

Buffy looked down. "Was he writing the letter to me or to his dead Slayer Molly?" she asked.

"I don't think he was sure who he was writing to," Diana said as she looked at Buffy's light red hair and pixy like appearance. "Your new face and hair is remarkable, just like his Molly and I think in the end he was convinced that he was trying to save his Molly."

"He said that Molly was his sister," Buffy said, looking at Diana.

Diana turned and looked sharply at Buffy. "No Buffy. Molly was his slayer. Travers was a young man, a Watcher in training under his father, who was Molly's watcher. When his father died Travers had to take over the role as field watcher. He was a young man then, a year or two older then Molly. It was during WW2 and they fell in love. She became more than just his slayer. She was the love of his life. When she came closer to her 18teen birthday there were clear signs that the spirit was taking her over. She was becoming violent and aggressive and careless about civilians.

So they did the Cruciatum test. The vampire used did not only kill her, it had fun with her body and then ripped it into parts. Travers never got over that." She sighed. "After her death Quentin Travers joined the Watcher's Council and helped to sharpen the rules on how Slayer's and Watcher's may act together."

Buffy was holding her breath. "My god," she whispered.

Diana nodded. "Indeed. So we, the Watcher's Council, do not blame you for what you did. Your mother and I, Faith's Watcher, on the other hand do blame you and we are going to make your life hell Buffy Summers or Molly Sweet Winter." She glared at the now scared looking girl, whose eyes were shifting between almost normal human eyes and dragon eyes.

Hidden in the floor above Faith grinned as she pulled her ears from the floor. Dragon hearing rocks, she heard everything. Buffy seemed like a cool girl. No not Buffy... Molly. The Gears still had a team of assassins looking around after supernatural people.

As Hailey or Joyce started her discussion with poor Buffy/Molly, Faith interrupted them all by throwing a book on the floor, creating a 'BOOM' like sound. "You... Old and angry listen to me," she said and swallowed as both were glaring at her. "M did wrong. Right I know that, but just think about it, she did not try to do wrong. She was trying to help us all and now she is back. Don't punish her for doing what a hero should be doing. Mrs. Winter don't you love her?"

Hailey sighed. "I love Buffy...ahh Molly with all my heart Faith. I am just so worried and coming back riding a bike? Don't you know how dangerous they are? You could be killed."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Mom... I have slayer reflexes. I can't drive a car, because I react faster than the cars steering system could handle, but a bike can handle it. It's safer for me driving a bike then a car." She shrugged, some of her quick reflexes seemed to have become a bit slower since she turned part dragon. On the other hand her damage tolerance and strength seemed to have increased. "And I have real durable skin now," she said.

Joyce sighed. "I know, I know my dear, thanks to you dragon experience," she said looking at Buffy, as her eyes suddenly turned dragon like, her skin scaly and her nails turned into real claws. "I seem to be worthy of the full transformation gift as well," she explained.

Buffy looked at her mother in awe. "The magic too? I got plenty," she asked.

No, not the magic I have the potential to learn and some of the more basic like spells like order and spirit detect. Those two I learned in a day, they just came to me." She nodded in Faith's direction. "The young wild fire over there has more spells."

Faith jumped down. "I kind of have around twenty master spells. All of them detection, protection and body spells like the one that makes my claws sharper. Then spirit wings and the missile dodging spells."

Buffy nodded. "The same here, except the missile dodging spell. Dragon magic rocks," she said and then continued. "Even if Dragon magic was a part of the gift the Dragons had given us and it has no real offensive spells, but with abilities like ours, who needs ranged attacks? Alright if we faced somebody with a gun, then it would be nice. Still who would attack us with guns here?" she said, completely forgetting the Gears for the moment.

"Oh' yeah like to go for a patrol. The detection spells are so useful to sneak by the Gears guys," Faith said.

"They are still here?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, they almost got me last night with an automatic sentry gun. I had no idea it was even in the area until suddenly, bang, bang, bang," Faith said shivering.

Buffy blinked, perhaps having ranged magic attacks was not such a bad idea after all.

+++

London

The next day came way to early and started with a phone call. After spending most of the night in the toilet waking up from a phone call when you just manage to go to sleep was not a great start, but he had to pick it up.

It turned out to be something at Scotland Yard, more picture and detailed scans, some extra work translating things, just to keep up the appearance. It was a real investigation they and the Watchers were doing and he was just one out of many working on it. Still it would make his alibi solid and scare the fuck out of anybody that enters his work room.

The best part was that he had something to entertain himself with. It made him almost feel like home even it was just pictures of a dead body and research about it. Hunting vampires at night, seeing the leftovers made by demons and doing all night research parties with Giles had perhaps warped his sense of having fun a little bit. "Oh god, I hope not," he said aloud. He had to do something fun, go to a night club or something with kids his age, whatever his age was.

+++

Later at lunch at a small tavern a small surprise awaited Xander.

Inside the small tavern Xander was hugging his friends like his life depended on it. "I missed you Willow."

Giles and Janna waited and waited.

Until Janna said, "Quit it guys or get a room."

Xander grinned. "Told you she would break first."

Willow nodded. "Sorry, he asked if we could do that. Just keep hugging until one of you broke us up." She turned to her boyfriend. "I hope you don't mind Oz."

Oz looked at her then at Xander. "As long as I don't have to hug Xander, I don't mind."

Xander grinned. "You speak more now," he stated.

Oz blinked, carefully considering the comment. "Yeah," he said.

Xander waited for more. "But not much more than before then."

"No," Oz agreed.

Willow rolled her eyes. "He is happy Xander, that's why he talks so much." She looked at Oz who looked totally content with the world.

Xander grinned. "I am happy that you, my sister in all but blood, Willow and the annoying, but more and more feeling like an older, real older, sister Janna is here."

"Watch it kid," Janna said, feeling pleased and happy for being called sister, but not the older part. "I could curse you for that."

Xander swallowed. "Father is here," looking at Giles. "And Oz, my best male friend in the world."

"And the only male friend you have," Oz added.

Xander nodded. "And my only male friend I have. I am working on it and I'm the only male friend you have."

"Yes," Oz agreed. The band members were more like acquaintances and not real friends.

Willow smiled, Oz talked so much nowadays.

Giles polished his glasses. "No problem son. So how is Charlie?"

Xander looked down. "Dying. Not long before the curse takes him down, he left to make sure it works as it should and that there is no chance that Cygnus escapes."

"That's so awful," Willow said with tears in her eyes.

"Willow, Charlie's dark side is worse than Angelus and Charlie knows that. I have seen information of things that Cygnus has done. After reading it I wanted to kill the bastard," Xander explained.

"Is it really that bad?" Willow said wondering.

"Yes it is. Cygnus is a monster." Xander said while looking sad. "I just don't like it that we will be losing Charlie when the monster Cygnus is dead."

"No, Charlie was a good man. Not a sane or safe person to be around in a combat situation, but a good one that I would trust in almost any conditions, except combat or fashion," Giles said.

They all shivered as they remembered how Charlie had returned with one arm missing and treating it like it like it was only a small painful cut and not a cut and burned of arm.

"So to change the subject in order to avoid feeling depressed, how are the Wicca and the wolf lesson going?" Xander asked, looking at his friends.

Oz frowned. "Wicca, good, Wolf lesson slowly."

"That tells me... That tells me no details," Xander complained.

"Oz said his Wicca lessons are good, he is learning a lot and his wolf-lessons are only slowly going forward and he does not like that," Willow said much longer, but in the end said not more than Oz. She sighed then perked up. "My own Wicca lessons are going great. So great that they made me stop studying magic and learn more potions, read philosophy and history. Something about that my wisdom has to grow as much as my brilliance has." She was almost bouncing around on her chair. "It's great. All the things I get to study and the test is not like in school. We talk about the subjects trying to find other ways to do things or learn from the mistake we just read about."

"Philosophy class, about learning others perspective was fun," Oz said.

"IT... IT WAS NOT FUN," Willow screamed and sat down huffing in shame.

Oz grinned. "Honey, it was fun."

Willow blushed a bit. "I screamed and made a fool of myself."

"What happened?" Xander asked.

"Teacher let us doing a work were we would pull out the name of a historical bad person and then try to research his or her reason for his actions, real reason, illusion or madness. Then create a positive and negative argument about his or her actions. Then we drew name from a jar. I freaked out and said bad things when I saw my bad person's name," Willow said.

"What was the name?" Xander wondered aloud.

"Hitler," Willow grumbled with a bit of shame. It was supposed to be a historical BAD person and they were supposed to find his reasons for doing bad things. The reasons did not have to be real, just what he or she considered real. So getting the person she considered the worst of all bad-persons combined and a personal enemy of her own people as her test was a challenge.

"Aha, I understand," Xander stated.

"She got to drew another name and over reacted," Oz said, grinning a bit.

Willow looked embarrassed. "Tomas De Torquemada."

"Doesn't ring a bell," Xander confessed.

"He was a Spanish priest in the 14th century that had lead the Spanish inquisition and murdered Jews, lots of Jews, witches and anybody that did not blindly obeyed the church."

"He makes religious terrorist of today look cuddly," Oz explained.

"Oh... I see," Xander said.

Willow did perk up. "But I did find something that could in theory be kind of a positive way of describing what he did."

"Kind of theory?" Xander asked.

"Yes, he truly believed that all other religions would cause demons and evil to rule the world. So by killing innocent beings that did nothing evil, but that he believed were guilty and evil he saved the world," Willow explained.

"And the class considered her description to be?" Xander asked.

"Amusing," Oz replied.

Willow blushed. "I am not good in defending evil people."

Xander nodded in agreement. "That you are not."

"It's a stupid lesson," Willow huffed.

"The lesson is not about defending them, but it's in understanding why some people do bad things. In understanding them we can find ways to neutralize the reason they have, before they do bad things. Also it helps us from falling into a trap where we start to become extreme fanatics," Giles told Willow.

"And fun," Oz said.

Xander nodded as he thought about it. "Using that method you could even defend a vampire's reason for being evil as just being instinct."

Giles started to clean his glasses. "Indeed you could. Still it's a good and accepted way to make a Wiccan learn how to recognize and be able, with minimal harm, to neutralize a fanatic group, using illusions, mind magic and tricks."

Xander nodded. "I see. To use those tricks you have to be able to put yourself in their shoes. Understand what make them tick and then use it against them."

Giles nodded. "Indeed. The white conclave of Witches has even written books on that. I could loan you one."

Xander smiled at Giles. "I think that would be good."

"Wohoo," Archimedes let out.

Xander blinked. "Sorry, guys the little feather ball on my shoulder is my Spirit Familiar. He is bonded to me."

Archimedes puffed up, looking like a feather ball in pride.

Willow giggled. "Hi Archimedes. I am sorry, but I can't understand you."

"I can fix that. I have a spell, that once cast, allows you to permanently understand any Owl familiar talking to you," Xander offered.

Willow waved her hand. "Do me. do me. do me. do me. do me."

Xander grinned. "Alright, anybody else than her? It could be good if you understand him. I can ask him to tell you information that way no one can steal, copy or read my written down information."

All of them raised their hands.

After the spell was done and Archimedes distracted them, Giles took Xander away a bit.

"Xander, try to stay in contact. There have been repeatedly conflicts between Dragon-ladies under Watchers protection and Aurors working for the Wand-wankers. If they keep doing that, I am afraid we could be facing a war," Giles said.

Xander nodded. "If they hurt the dragon girls, I help you destroy them," he said in quite a serious tone.

The Slayer blood line had protected humanity for millenniums since the last ice age or even before it, generation after generation. As far as he knew he had a Wizard depth of gratitude and may the gods have mercy on those that seek to hurt the Dragon-girls, because he would not.

Giles nodded grimly. "That would be good. The Conclave of Wiccan is getting involved they do seek to protect the dragon girls. I make sure they also know that we have a source on the inside. Just be careful son."

Xander nodded. "I try, but you know me."

Giles gulped. "Good god. At least let some of Hogwarts remain standing."

Xander smiled smugly. "Can't promise anything."

+++

Much later

"Nasty beak on that Owl," Oz said, as Xander was driving away to his school.

"Yes, but fun. I liked what he told us about that woho whoo," Willow said.

Oz blinked looking at Willow. "Let's try not to talk owl and yes the girls Owl name is funny." 'How did Willow talk owl like that?' he thought.

Willow nodded. "Not his fault that human names just can't be translated into Owl. Poor Archimedes has to invent new names for all of the people around him. I wonder why he calls Buffy red dragon girl."

"Um Willow... there are things we kind of forgot to tell you about Buffy and the slayers," Giles mumbled.


	17. Chapter 36 to 40

Chapter 36

Later, Hogwarts Great Hall

Harry looked around as he pushed some more food around with his fork. He was not really hungry enough to eat it. Ron who still was not talking to him was shoveling in food in a speed people nearby would risk losing arm or a leg if they came to close to him and Hermione was pushing some peas around looking slightly depressed.

Not that he was surprised. They had announced that they would have a Yule ball and later Ron had said to Dean Thomas that he would ask Hermione out if he did not find any good looking girls.

The brat had not even noticed that he and Hermione were standing behind him. Hermione rushed away crying for that. His attempt to ask her to the dance as comfort was denied. She claimed a mystery guy had asked her and now he would have to ask a, shivering in fear, real girl to the dance. Sure Hermione is a real girl, good looking, smart and cute, but she also one of the guys. Not that he would say so to her of course. Girls tend to misunderstand things like that and now he was stumped. He had no idea what to do. "Hermione should we not train some more spells today?" He hoped that would perk her up.

Hermione blinked looked at her watch and then turned to the professors table where Professor McGonagall already put on her winter coat. Then she slowly smiled. "I think we should go outside and wait. He is coming soon," she said.

Harry wanted to whine. "In this weather?"

She just nodded as she grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "Xander is coming today and I told you he knows a bit about unique magic. I am sure he could teach you some things, so come on Harry." Oh boy for a skinny guy he was sure heavy to pull along when you were almost running and she would learn more magic. Yes more magic. She would learn new magic and show Ron that she was not an ugly girl. Unless Xander asked another girl the moment he saw how good looking they were.

A short second later Lavender who had overheard a part of that directly told Angelina, who in turn told Seamus, Seamus told Dean who told another and the talk went around the table then to the next table.

"A new student is coming. His name is Xander."

"Hermione knows the new student"

"Hermione knows the new student Xander."

"A new student Xander is having child with Hermione."

"Alien race called the Xander are invading Hogwarts."

"Hermione has a love affair with the potion professor and a new student is arriving."

"A new student Xandra is coming."

"Xander a new student that is the secret love child between Professor McGonagall and 'You know who' is coming."

"Godzilla is coming, run for the hills."

"Hermione's brother Xander is coming as a student."

"Xander a new student is coming he is the boy that was reborn."

"A Dragon hunter named Xander is coming as a new student and Hermione knows him."

"A boy toy named Xander is going to come. I hear he is giving sex lesson and Hermione is his favored student."

"An American geek named Xander is coming to study here. Hermione knows him and he is just as big a book worm as she is."

"A young American professor is coming to take Snape place as potion master. I hear he is real cute."

"A stupid mud blood named Xander is coming and the mud blood bitch Granger knows him."

"A new student named Xander has joined the school and Hermione knows him, because the two are old lovers and..."

"Two new students are coming. Well one of them is not directly here yet or exists on this plane of existence and Hermione is their lovers."

Well the rumors were bit wild by the end as student from Hogwarts, Beuxbatons, Durmstrang all tried to listen and gossip about what was happening.

In record time the school's Great Hall was empty as all the students were outside waiting for the mysterious student that was coming.

Because Dumbledore was forced away in the middle of the Tri-wizard tournament to an international emergency meeting the Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall walked out to meet the new student, she hoped he would join as one of her Gryffindor students.

As she had bragged a bit about him Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape all joined her.

Some were complaining more than others, Snape mostly and after them came the students.

"So when is this miracle child coming then?" Snape said with an ironical voice, dripping with sarcasm.

McGonagall said in her stern voice. "He said he would be here." Her clock rang. "Now," she looked around... nothing.

They all looked around.

Professor Spout asked, "How was he going to arrive? Perhaps he lost." She was worried, so many students were outside and it was cold. "Some of the younger children are freezing."

"They can handle it and if not they should learn to go inside or use warming charms," Snape grumbled.

McGonagall was about to say something when a strange sound echoed over the lake, a roaring sound.

She turned and watched.

A cloud of mist was moving over the lake with loud sound, breaking up ice and snow as it came closer and closer. Slightly in front of it they could see something tiny flying.

Now all were watching as the sound could be heard by all.

Harry frowned. "That's... that's a motorcycle." His skill as seeker allowed him to spot it from the long distance and was that a Owl flying above and in front of it?

Victor Krum nodded from his place among the Durmstrang students.

"What is a bike doing here?" Dean asked.

"How can it drive on top of water?" Colin asked and then blinked... 'Magic of course,' how silly of him.

"What's a motorcyckle?"Goyle asked.

As the bike came closer they saw a young looking man with a dark robe like jacket hiding most of his body and he wore a black helmet with a fire bird painted on it.

Flying above it doing circles was Archimedes, as they came closer the Owl landed on Xander's shoulder.

Unconcerned with the fact that he was driving on top of the lake the biker continued on until he drove straight up to McGonagall and came to a full stop.

Moving quickly and smote, the helmet was removed, put in the side cart and then the young man shrunk the bike and put it into his pocket. "Sorry I was late. I tried to take the tour through the village, but some idiot tried to curse me with an Obliviation spell, so I had to take the long way around."

"Are you alright?" McGonagall asked. Casting memory spells on people just like that, unless you were a licensed Auror Obliviator, was just not done. "Did you see where he went?"

Xander shrugged. "No idea where he vanished to, he was running for his life. I used a shield spell in time so I was not hurt and I used one of my favorite spells on the idiot, totally harmless but you feel like you were attacked by fire, acid, lightning and hard rocks. Quite painful. I also cast a simple explosive fire curse behind him. He ran screaming for help," he said and grinned. "Then the rest of the people living there started to poke out their heads. I have no wish to fight my way through a bunch of inbreed imbecilic people who don't even have a clue about what modern technology is."

"I call the Aurors," McGonagall said with a stern voice.

Xander shrugged."Sure." He looked around and then said while waving his hand, "Hermione, yo."

Hermione smiled. "Hi Xander." She grabbed Harry and said, "This is my friend Harry." "Harry that's Xander, he is also my friend." Alright she may be a bit hasty now, but after what Ron said she refused to call him friend, unless he apologized and perhaps not even then. She desperately wanted to have more friends.

She was not good in making friends her own gender or any gender at all and Xander seem to want her friendship and so she decided to accept it and jump head first and hoped he would not betray her or hurt her to much when he found nicer girls and better friends.

She hoped that Xander was not like that.

Behind them watching the whole thing Fred and George had their own combat meeting.

"He seems to know Hermione," Fred or George said.

"Indeed he does seem to know her," Georg or Fred said.

"The bike was nice. Subtle way of saying I am a wizard, hear me roar," George or Fred reminded his brother.

"That is true. Good trained Owl to very Merlin apposes much macho. Think icky Harry could learn a thing or two from him," Fred or George said.

"He could do that, unless that guy is the evil person of the year." the twin standing to the left said. The right one nodded as they continued to talk.

Harry wondered if that new guy would be the source of this year attempt on his life. Considering that it was Hermione who presented him it was not likely, but possible and perhaps he could become a better friend then Ron was. He could see the writing on the wall so too say.

After what Ron said to Dean and they had overheard it, he did not believe that she would forgive him anytime soon. He knew that he was not going to forgive Ron. First he refused to believe it when he said that he was not responsible or asked anybody to put his name in the goblet of fire and now that. No he feared that their friendship with Ron was over and done with.

Ron fumed, why was Hermione not talking to him? What had he done wrong? Nothing... and the way that bike guy was looking at her. Anybody could see he was nothing, but a dark wizard. A rich and spoiled dark wizard that would try to destroy what was his. He fumed, first Harry... first Potter started to brag around showing of that he could join the Tri-Wizard tournament for fame and he still claimed he did not do it. Of course he did it after all Potter always got the fame.

When they saved Hermione from the troll, it was him who did the levitation charm, not Harry, but when Hermione and the others tell the story its Harry who saved her. Not he who has done it. Sure it was his insult that send her running to the toilet in the first place, but that does not count as he saved her and when they saved the Philosopher Stone he made a brave sacrifice letting himself be knocked out so that Hermione and Harry could continued. No he fumed and was angry. "That guy stinks of dark magic, mark my words," he said to Dean. "I know it... I have seen dark wizards before and that's guy is nothing but trouble," he whispered to his new friend.

Meanwhile Neville did not know what to think, he heard rumors. That Cygnus Lestrange, the uncle of Rabastan Lestrange and his brother Rodolphus Lestrange. The two of them and Bellatrix, the wife of Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Junior were responsible for torturing his mother and father to insanity. They were still unable to talk coherent and mostly just drooled.

Cygnus, according to his grandmother, was responsible for teaching both Rodolphus and Rabastan all they knew about dark magic. He was their mentor and their idol, even Bellatrix claimed that uncle Cygnus and the Dark Lord would save them and now Cygnus had returned, claiming he was tutoring a Muggle born and living as a Muggle ever since the end of the war.

This Xander was the person Cygnus had taught. Neville swallowed and was wondering what darkness he would bring to Hogwarts.

Xander looked around. "Lots of people outside," he said in marvel.

"They are just curious about the new student," Hermione said.

"Students let's go back inside. Mr. Harris will be sorted after dinner," McGonagall said.

Xander nodded. "I see." He looked around and saw that a lot of cute witches were flirting with him. Not that he would do anything, he promised to take Hermione to the dance and that he would. Besides she was cute and almost his age or wait, she was younger and older than him.

Aaargh he hated his age confusion. He felt like sixteen and was in the normal world legally sixteen and he for sure looked like a sixteen year old, but he was fourteen years old and Hermione was fifteen. So far so good, she was younger than him according to the muggle laws and older then he was according to the years he had lived.

So the question was should he try dating girls, would it be girls around the age of sixteen, fourteen or in between? Looking at past girls did not help. Cordelia was seventeen and they had dated a short time and then broke up and now he had a child with her, just to save her life. He knew Kendra was sixteen, but he tried not to think about her. Buffy was seventeen and if she ordered him to join her in wild dragon sex he would, anytime of the day and four times during the night, but sadly she only saw him like one of the girls. He hated being that.

Harry blinked as the new guys eyes seem to dim, he was obvious thinking about something deep or confusing. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

Xander nodded. "Just wondering what type of magic wards the school has," he lied.

"Really? I could help you learn more," Hermione asked curios.

'Crap... boring spell research,' Xander thought and then blinked. No wait it sounded interesting, he really found the idea interesting. 'Damn it's all Buffy's and Willow's fault'.

A strange blond girl looked at him head turned sideways. "Why did you look so confused?"

Xander swallowed. How did she know that? "No I. I was thinking about my old friends and the fact that I recently learned I am only fourteen years old not sixteen. Hi Blond girl, I am Xander Harris. What is your name?"

The girl seemed to look past him or deep inside his eyes and then further away into his soul. "Luna Lovegood," she said, her eyes seemed to say I know if you are telling the truth or if you lie.

Xander nodded. "Glad to meet you Miss Lovegood," he said and thought. 'Interesting girl.'

Luna blinked, giggled and whispered to him. "I think I like you. The voices are silent when you are near"

"Weird girl," Harry muttered.

Hermione agreed. "Yes, weird."

Xander nodded. "Weird, I would not be surprised if she had the Seer ability. A book I read said that people who has talent of seeing the future often become a bit strange. After all they see things we cannot. Wards," he said and then waved his rune staff in its wand form casting a spell. He blinked... there was nothing... then as he turned his eyes down he blushed, quickly looking down at the ground. Damn, the wards overpowered his ward visions spell. He peaked up at the people his own age, sometimes magical mistakes were the best thing in the world.

"What spell did you use?" Hermione asked.

Xander hoped he would survive this, as he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Let's just say that the ward vision spell is real easy to be over powered, if the wards are to strong it becomes miscast and a miscast Ward vision spell is also known as the nude vision spell. Do you understand now what I saw?"

Hermione blinked, then blinked again and then blushed. "Ohh I see." She swallowed. "So liked what you saw?" She blinked in surprise about herself. What did she just say?

Xander blushed, no way he would back out. "Indeed I did."

Harry blinked in surprise. Did he hear what he thought he heard?

Behind them McGonagall snorted. "Mr. Harris if you would come with me, I show you where you can put your things. I have arranged for a work room in whatever house you will end up in. You also asked for a place to work out and we found one near the Ravenclaw tower." On the inside she just wanted to cry out over the unfairness. While Dumbledore was of in that 'crises' discussion and had been spending more than half his time away on Avalon, talking about the crisis and trying to find a solution with the internationals, she was forced to run the school and had done so for most of this year. She even had to hire a temporary Transfiguration Professor as she did not have the time to teach.

It caused some side effects as well. Snape's snakes abused the situation and were worse than ever, until she put the fact in front of Snape that she now held the power to fire him and would do so regardless of Dumbledore's wishes. It caused the Slytherin students to calm down for now. Then there were the other two schools that had joined them this year. Ron jealousy and envy over Harry's fame caused what she believed to be a complete break in the Golden Trio. Not that Ron had it easy this year, Draco had made it his personal fun to fuel the envy and jealousy Ron felt by teasing him and insulting the poor boy the moment Harry or Hermione were not present.

What a mess.

Ron frowned from where he was walking behind Hermione and Harry like an unwanted tail. "Typical, rich kids get anything. Just like Draco claimed 'we get everything, you get nothing, just like you deserve.'"

McGonagall turned on him. "I let you know, that Mr. Harris not only working and earning his own money, he is by no means a rich kid and as he suffers from a magical defect that only allows him at most four hours of sleep each night, unlike some student that seem to sleep twenty hours unless woken up by others. Mr. Harris needs to keep doing something worthwhile with his extra time."

Ron blushed. "Sorry," he grumbled and walked away, not meaning a word.

Dean paled. "You only sleep four hours? I hope you don't wake me up if we are in the same sleeping room.

"I hope I don't wake up anybody where I'm going to sleep. That's why I have extra privileges. Image the boredom of so many hours with nobody to talk to and nothing to do. I normally spend that time reading, relaxing, studying or exercising," Xander explained.

Dean nodded not really thinking about that, just the horror of being woken up during his much needed sleep. Pure terror, he would take a Death Eater attack any day rather than doing that for a week.

Chapter 37

Later at the Headmaster's office, that for now was the temporary office of McGonagall, because Dumbledore had spent so far 2 / 3 of the month away from the school this year. He was not happy and suspected someone was after Harry again, but with Mad Eye Moody there, he was reasonable sure the boy was safe.

McGonagall did not trust his optimism, the cat inside her screamed that something was strange with Mad Eye. What? She had no idea.

Looking around the office it looked full as always, yet as usual there was plenty of room for more. The room seemed to increase in size the more people were inside of it, which at the moment where all the heads of houses and the new student.

"So we are getting an over aged student, who is most likely an incompetent and aggressive punk, as one of our fourth years," Snape sneered.

"That I don't believe. Minerva said he was only fourteen," was thrown in by Flitwick.

"Guys... Professors... You can ask me or let the good Professor McGonagall cast the age verification spell. That way Professor 'vampire envy' can stop getting his panties in a twist," he said, looking irritated at Snape.

"YOU dare," Snape roared. Only to come face to face with a calm looking young man, that seemed to study him like a cat studies a rat. The face of a person who has been facing and killing beings far more dangerous than himself and a student who knew Occlumency good enough to stop his surface reading.

McGonagall quickly said, "Before anybody does anything they may regret. Mr. Harris its Professor Snape and not 'vampire envy'." 'Not that the name did not fit him,' she thought to herself. "And Professor Snape, this young man is a verified hunter of the demon breed vampires. I checked his story and it's true. Just remember Snape this young man, armed with nothing but a simple wooden dagger hunted down beings four times as fast and strong as an adult human by the age of thirteen and killed them, long before he learned magic."

Snape turned and watched the young man again, the eyes made sense now. "That is not all you have killed, is it?" he asked.

Xander nodded. "I hunted down demons. I helped the Muggle Federal Bury of Investigation hunt down a mass murder. I helped protect my friends against a cult that attacked me and my friends, it was like a war and I helped the law bringing down more than one dark wizard."

Snape eyes seem to scream out a question as he glared at the boy -You killed humans' then.-

Xander only nodded with a smirk. He felt the Legimency probe and the question Snape asked him.

"I do hope you do not end up among my students," Snape said while glaring in his direction.

Xander shrugged. "By the way," he said. "A vampire friend of mine," nothing the surprised looks he quickly added, "One of your normal kind of vampires, the magic breed, not the demon breed. She said if I had a title that was positive and truthful that I should use it, as it increases the chance of my improvement. Is that true?"

McGonagall nodded. "Indeed it is. One of the many reasons why I present young Miss Granger as the smartest witch her age, she is extremely smart and it helps her develop that intelligence if others knows about it."

"We all do it. We brag about a student's ability to help them develop it. Its random magic leaking out from the younger students that make it happen. They believe that student is something and the wild magic makes it more likely that he or she will be able to develop that ability or skill, especially in a magical place like Hogwarts."

"Then I like to present my title and let them be read up as I am sorted," Xander said. "Anything that helps me I welcome," he added.

McGonagall looked at the list and cast a confirmation charm. "Merlin..." She looked up at him and said in a surprised tone. "Those are extra ordinary titles. Now let me tell you about the houses of Hogwarts."

And so she started to tell him all known things about the houses and a while later Xander said, "Well I am loyal to a fault, but I never could claim I play fair against my enemy or tolerate people who hurt my friends. I don't have much use of chivalry or fair play against a hostile." He grinned. "If I can trap a vampire by magical means outside and watch them burn in the sunlight, then I do that. Ahh the good times watching them burn," he said with a spooky voice, as he remembered the time he did that.

The head of houses looked a bit shocked at him.

"I am afraid we don't have a house that values loyalty and blood thirsty ruthlessness," McGonagall said with a smile. "Now I wish the two of us could have a private talk."

Xander nodded. "So private talk then."

They all agreed and Snape, Sprout walked out of the office and he was left alone with McGonagall and Flitwick.

Silently they watched each other.

Flitwick looked at the time as he walked to the door, letting another person inside.

McGonagall looked at the newcomer and said, "Mr. Bagman, I'm happy that you could come." The man entered silently and she could see he was in lots of pain.

"Mr. Harris, do you recognize this person?" McGonagall asked.

Xander turned and looked at a man who was younger then McGonagall. You could see that he had been in good shape once, but was now quickly turning lazy and fat and he showed signs of being burned and knocked around. "Can't say I do," he wondered. "Something about him does feel familiar."

McGonagall explained, "Mr. Bagman claims that when he was trying to drive away a muggle driving a bike, the muggle proved to be a wizard that ruthlessly attacked him."

Xander grinned. "You are the idiot that cast dark magic on me?" Quicker then McGonagall could see, he had his wand in his hand and pointed it on Bagman. "So you think you can attack anybody and erase their memory, DO YOU?" He yelled at the now frightened man.

"Mr. Harris. Bagman is the head of the department of magical games and sport. He claimed you attacked him with dangerous fire arrows," McGonagall said.

Xander snorted. "You are talking about elemental arrows. They cause no damage what so ever. They just fake the feeling of being hurt by fire, acid, lightning and other fun things. No damage and the fireball I threw at him missed," he said pointing his finger at the idiot. "He dodged it," he whined.

Ludovic Bagman yelled, "YOU tried to kill me."

"You tried to erase my memory. SO YES YOU IDIOT, I TRIED TO BURN YOU TO ASHES. Use dark magic like the memory spell Obliviate on anybody again where I see it and I fry you ass to ashes," Xander said in a dangerous tone.

McGonagall sighed as the two started to yell at each other.

"It will be an interesting year don't you think," Flitwick said.

The slam sound of a body impacting on a wall made them turn around.

Bagman was currently pushed at the wall by a furious looking Xander. "Now I remember. Hermione told me about you. You tricked the Weasley twins on their money. You are a disgusting little worm attacking ME with dark magic. Tricking and stealing from children. What more do you do. Rape people and erase their memory? Murder and steal?" He said lifting the much heavier man with one hand. "You are an idiot."

"I... I am sorry," the man said, scarred for his life. "I... I never used the memory spell for rape or murder I promise."

Xander glared. The idea of having his memory erased was dreadful. Ever since Charlie told them about what happened, the idea of trigger happy idiots casting memory spells around filled him with anger. Even worse, according to Wicca any form of memory spell was DARK magic and these guys used it like children use toys. "Pay back with full interest to the twins by tomorrow and if I ever see you use a memory spell on anybody magical or Muggle, boy or girl, old or young doesn't matter, I kill you. Memory spells ARE DARK MAGIC OF THE WORST KIND."

"Not according to the law we have to use them to keep the Muggle from finding out about us," the man said shivering.

With a sneer Xander pushed him away. "Get going. Remember payback to the twins with full interest or I find and hurt you. More than the Goblins will or could ever do."

"That did not go well," McGonagall said.

Flitwick who was a half Goblin enjoyed the more physical direct action. "I don't know, it seems to work," he said, looking down at a yellow lake that formed where Bagman once stood.

"The pure insanity of claiming that removing people's memories is NOT dark magic. The fact that your so called Aurors run around and do it to civilians is sick. It's murder. What is a man, but the sum of his memories and the collection of experience? Remove just one bit and it is a form of murdering the person." He shook his head. "I still want to rip his head off and turn it into a bowling ball. Casting a memory spell on somebody just because he was driving a bike and not a freaking Broom, that memory spell should be forbidden, and it's dark magic at its worst. Thanks to Charlie I have nightmares about losing my memory and becoming a different person. Any one casting memory spells on me better run, because I kill them."

'Merlin' the two Professors thought.

+++

Later at dinner in the Great Hall

"I like to present Xander Lavelle Harris, sponsored by the house of Lestrange. He is an American war-wizard that is joining us. By his enemies he was named and given the title the White Wizard of Sunnydale and the protector of the innocent. A young, self trained, wizard that has now decided to join us to get a more formal training."

The whispering started.

Xander walked up. Dressed in a biker overall and a Hogwarts robe over it, he made somewhat different look. He grinned a bit at Hermione and the strange girl Luna and he gave them both a nod as he walked up to the chair and sat down.

Sure he would have liked to just slipping inside anonymous, but coming late at the middle of the school year like this? No chance of doing that. So better use whatever advantage he could. A lesson he learned in Sunnydale was to use all tricks you could and create new ones.

McGonagall put the sorting hat on his head.

Instantly as it touched his head Xander heard a voice inside of him.

-Now that is interesting. I can clearly see that you are fourteen year old, yet you body is more developed then most fourteen years. You mind is strange indeed. Different then most wizards I have sorted, build for magic you are.-

Xander thought back. -So if you see what I am how old am I mentally?-

The hat seemed to laugh at him. -You are both older and younger than your physical age. Experience no child should live trough has made that certain, but you are also younger then you believe. Forced to grow up faster, hiding among the older children, you never had a chance to truly fit in anywhere. Why do you think only Jessie, a good lad from your memory, but o so childish and silly he was and Willow, who was the youngest in class except for you were your only friends? And why you always have considered them as your older brother and sister and not just brother and sister?-

Xander shook his head and then nodded. -Yeah, but Willow is like a younger sister sometimes.-

The hat seemed to sneer at him -Not according to your emotions. You may try to think about her as a younger sister, but the emotions you feel say to me that you love her as an older sister.-

Xander replied, -That explains so much. You know you are good at solving my mental problems .Have you ever considered a career as a mind healer?-

The sorting hat seemed to puff up in pride. -I let you know that before they made me into the Sorting Hat that the founders had enchanted me to help troubled children by talking to them and keeping their secrets to myself. Now let's sort you out.-

Xander nodded. -Yeah, let's sort me out then.-

The sorting hat considered where to put him. -As a High Wizard I should really sort you in as a professor. That would not be good would it? No I think not. Have you ever considered the end result if no one in the wizard world knows what is happening?-

Xander shrugged. -Chaos I suspect and war.-

The sorting hat agreed on that. -War my lad war. Let me give you an idea. Limited classes, I can help you find any student with the talent of High-magic and in return I give you the privilege to hold private classes with them and I can convince McGonagall to keep it secret.-

-A secret two people know is only a secret if one of them is dead- Xander thought smugly.

-Ha ha- the hat thought back. -just think about it. The Muggle world already has a second High-wizard, not a second Herald as you think he is. If you are going to teach somebody in this world, why not teach more than one? I can promise you that young Mr. Potter, the Weasley twins, Neville Longbottom, Miss Granger, Susan Bones and Miss Lovegood have the talent to learn High-magic. The youngest Weasley Ginny has the ability to learn all forms of magic. She is the seventh child of a seventh child.-

Xander blinked, the seventh of a seventh in magic was a big sign of magical talent. -I don't know. I was going to teach Hermione and Harry because both Sirius and Hermione wanted me to and perhaps Neville, Charlie asked me to look after him. He felt bad about what his family did to his family. -

The hat seemed to agree that was enough. -Very well. I make sure a house elf shows you to a room where you can teach in private. The come and go room or the room of requirement.-

It was silent for a moment, before it started to talk to him again. -You would fit in somewhat with the Hufflepuffs, but I'm afraid they would not accept you on the other hand. You are far too ruthless for them to understand or see your loyalty. While you are sneaky and would do well in Slytherin, I don't think they would survive with you among them. Ravenclaw is even worse, your odd knowledge and strange skills would make them tear up their hairs and so it leaves us with only one alternative.-

It seemed to take in more air as it spoke with a loud voice. "Gryffindor."

Xander stood up and handed, with respect, the hat over to McGonagall. "Mr. Hat it was a pleasure talking to an artifact of such power and intelligence," he said.

Deputy Headmistress McGonagall nodded. "Please join your year mates," she said with a smile.

The hand of Hermione was waving and so he knew where to sit.

+++

Later

"That's Harry, you have met him, and this is Ginny, Fred and George Weasley as well as Neville and Padma. Over there is somebody I don't talk to anymore or consider a friend any longer," Hermione said, pointing out the other at the table.

Ron sulked. "What did I do? Girls suddenly go all crazy," he said.

"Ron, Ron, Ron," the twin to the left said.

"Will he ever learn?" the twin to the right agreed. "The emotional pain, the envy and the ability to talk without a brain... Let's present our younger, much younger and not as pretty as we are, brother Ron," both twins said together.

"Ah ha," Xander said and frowned. "Question to Harry, Fred, George and Ginny, those of you who knew why Hermione and Harry seem to be angry with Ron. Could you answer my question?" They all nodded and Ron looked curios. "What Ron did, is it so bad that he deserves their anger?"

"Oh yes, he does. My brother is a bone head. The worst thing he could say and he said it about a friend behind her back. He is going to be lucky if he has any friends left by the time he graduates. If he can graduate, now that Hermione refuses to help him keep up his grades," Ginny replied.

"And the rest of you?" Xander asked.

The twin to the left said, "It's a shame and I'm ashamed."

The twin to right side added. "It's so a shame to say. That he is our brother is the shame."

The twin to the left side continued, "Deserve her anger he does and the fool does not even see."

"What he said was wrong and he sulked in anger over being left out from the fun instead of learning why and truly saying that he is sorry," the twin to the right finished.

Harry groaned. "I only thought my cousin could be that stupid or ruthless. So yes, he deserves it."

Xander sighed. "I see. He is an idiot then," he said, dismissing the fool. He did like the twins they seemed to be fun and solid.

Ron fumed.

Chapter 38

A while later after the talk about Ron's idiocy

McGonagall showed him around. "The gym room is simple, but an adequate training facility. You are the first student who actually asked for such a room in over two hundred years. The Hogwarts regulation states that whenever a student or professor needs such a room it should be made available." She was a bit perplexed and said, "I expect many of our house players will soon come and ask if they can use the gym. I hope you understand that the gym room is open to all students that wish to train in physical arts."

Xander looked around and saw weight lifting, a small but working running track with moving stairs as an obstacle and said, "It's close to perfect."

The two walked on mostly in silent. "I have informed the other personal about your lack of sleeping and I give you a pass so that you are allowed to walk around at night. Charlie said that in practical skills you are a solid second year already and in theory a fifth year or more. We are going to use the holiday and check up on that. If Charlie is correct you should be a fourth year in skill real soon. It is just going to take some training."

"Yea I know. I have plenty of time to do homework, unless a lead or a clue on my quest appears," Xander said. It was his skill in High magic theory that made it easy to learn magic. After all magic was magic, even if the origin and nature are somewhat different.

They enter the Gryffindor quarters and looked around. It was awesome. "Here behind this painting is your work room. The head student and the prefects will have the right to enter, if important things come up or I need to send information."

Xander frowned. "Perhaps you should call them and I can show them a bit what my work is. The first time somebody sees something like this it can be a bit shocking or revolting."

McGonagall blinked and asked, "What on Earth do you mean?"

Xander shrugged. "I translate things for a law office. Things criminals have written." Sure it was not the worst, but still kind of sick. He gave her a paper file with information in it.

"I see, a log book," she said.

Xander grinned. "Smugglers arrested for carrying heroin and other drugs in their normal cargo. They wrote in Kanji and by translating it the police hopes to find other partners they might have." With the help of an animated pen he could write as fast as he could read and the best part was that this translation was already done. He just needed to double check it, before returning and getting his pocket money.

McGonagall looked at the writing he so far had done. "I can see why this could be disturbing," she said after reading how the crew killed a person. "I let the prefects inside and we can talk about what you do on your free time."

"Better let Hermione inside as well, she has been asking about it and Harry, cause he would like to join her," Xander said.

+++

A short time later

The prefects with Harry and Hermione entered the room. Unseen and hidden among them to Xander amusement were the Wesley twins. McGonagall started by describing what he was doing with his extra time.

The prefects looked at the book and the translation. Some looked sick at the descriptions of murder inside of it.

"That was a mild one. You should have seen the one I helped with in the USA," Xander said with a grin. "Sometimes there are photos of people with words carved in their skin that I need to translate or painted things in blood."

Alice, a dark skinned prefect, asked him, "Why are you doing this?"

"You heard my titles. I earned them hunting down demon-breed vampires. I have the skill to translate and protect innocent life. Why should I not do it and protect life? This single book, if I translate it correctly could save hundreds of lives," Xander replied.

"How does it do that Ickly Xandering?" "And what happen if it's translated wrong?" the twins asked in tandem.

"Cause in this book they mention co-workers, people who kill and murder for fun. The police, once I translated the names, can get what they need to arrest them, thus saving lives and if it's translated wrong. Well innocent peoples life could be destroyed. The Muggle world, unlike the wizard world, does not have access to truth potions. We need to use evidence collected by law officers to arrest somebody."

He blinked. "Not that English magic laws care about justice. Just remember what it did to Sirius Black. He only, thanks to Charlie or Cygnus, got his own trail. More than fourteen years after he should have got it and he spend twelve years in your Azkaban."

He glared at the twins. "So you understand why it's important no error is made translating it."

The two nodded. "Sure we understand oh great White Wizard of Hogwarts." And they did. The boy's title was deserved and no way would they mess with the White Wizard. At least not mess much with him.

Fred or George complained, "Oh terror... Terror what will mother say?"

George or Fred added "Indeed. She always said Dumbledore was the White Wizard."

Fred or George continued, "Completely true. This young snapper doesn't look the part. No beard, no white hair... A shame indeed. How can we tell mother?"

Then both at the same time said, "He needs longer hair and white hair right now or the shame of it..."

Xander mouth twitched. Then he silently cast a spell that turned his hair white. "Refuse to do the beard. Better now?"

The twins nodded. "Indeed. O great White Wizard. Enlighten us about the error of our ways."

Xander lost it as he started to laugh. "If I ever find a cursed ring, the two of you are so going to carry it to Mount Doom."

Hermione and Harry both laughed at that.

The rest looked confused.

"I let you borrow my Lord of the Rings books later. It's worth it," Xander said. "No knowledge of culture, "he said while shaking his head. Sure it was pure boredom that made him read the freaking thing, but he loved it afterwards.

"Mr. Wesley. Fred and George, I expect to see you later. Five points for sneaking inside a prefect meeting," McGonagall said.

Xander smiled. "Twins once the prefects are out of here could you stay a moment? Hermione and Harry you too?"

He turned to McGonagall and said, "Please let them get away with it. I think the best thing that happened was that they were here or they would have sneaked inside later to prank me. Right?"

"So right he is," one of the twins said.

"It's almost scary how well he knows us," the other twin said.

The first one frowned. "Unless somebody has been telling tales and warning people about us," he said, mock glaring at Hermione.

The other joined him trying to look angry. "So confess, did you warn him or not?"

"Of course I did," Hermione said, grinning at the two.

"So hard she makes our life," Fred or George said in a mock complaining tone.

"No appreciation for the finer fun in life," George or Fred added in the same tone.

"But we will not be stopped spreading our fun," they both said. "Now it's a challenge." One by one the others moved out.

As the door closed Xander cast a light seal protecting them from being listen in on.

"Hermione managed to figure this out in record time. I'm not an ordinary wand wizard," he said "Could you hold this?" he asked, giving Hermione his wand.

Summoning power inside of him he cast a more powerful spell and summoned light all around him and then a smaller spell to make the air colder. When the other seemed to freeze he cast a warming spell. "Just a bit of evidence," he grinned. "I'm a Wizard of High magic, studying to become a High-mage."

"And you tell us because?" the twins asked.

"Because the sorting hat confirmed that all inside this room have the ability to learn High-magic, a magic that does not need wands. Harry, I'm willing to teach you cause Hermione and Sirius Black asked me to help you improve and survive anyway I could. Sirius is keeping an eye out on me and my interests as a favor to Charlie. You two double troubles, I am interested in teaching, cause you look like rule breakers. You seem fun and you know how to keep secrets," Xander explained.

The two red haired double troubles looked at each other. "Sure we are in. Are there anymore?"

"I was thinking about Neville Longbottom and that Luna girl. Both have the potential to learn. Still you have to do most of the work yourself, I'm going to show you the road, but you have to walk it yourself. I am still learning as well," Xander said.

Harry raised his hand and scratched his head. "What's the difference between a High-wizard and a High-mage?" he asked.

"A High-mage knows more than one type of magic. High-magic is not the only type of magic you in the wand-world has forgotten. Wicca magic still exist and it's a magic far stronger then wand magic. Ritual Wicca spells are stronger then High-magic and once you master High-magic you will see that High-magic is stronger than wand-magic," Xander replied.

"Do you know any Wicca?" Hermione asked.

"Um no, just the theory, Wiccan summon energy from higher spirits and even beings that claim that they are gods and devils sometimes. I am unable to learn Wicca. My family and those of my blood are all unable to learn that type of magic," he said and looked at the twins. "Your sister on the other hand... The sorting hat said she is able to learn Wiccan, High-magic and wand magic. Quite powerful I say."

Harry frowned. "So a Wiccan uses another beings power. Are there any down sides with that?"

Xander nodded. "The Threefold law."

At Harry's questioning gaze he explained it quickly to them and then closed with. "Just never ever attack a wiccan, even the most friendly and peace full among them tend to use deadly curses first and ask questions later. If a later exists, especially against wand-users."

They all swallowed.

"Why are they angry at us?" Harry wanted to know.

"Most are not that angry. It's just that wand wizards go around throwing memory erasing spells like its candy to hide themselves. That is dark magic and worst then the forbidden curses among Wiccan. The second reason is that more often than not the wand users try to control magic and Wiccan do not like being under control. The rule most of them live by is simple. If it does no one harm then do as you like. Wicca magic, while powerful, cannot be used for simple things like cleaning or washing. Instead they live like Muggle, improving their life with magic."

Fred or George nodded. "That would not fit in with the Ministry of Magic way of looking at things."

George or Fred agreed on that. "The Ministry does not like it when people live among Muggles and do magic and if Wicca is as powerful as you claim, then controlling it or destroying it would be their first idea."

Xander nodded and then blinked. "Hermione sit still," he said and suddenly his hand touched her hair. "Fire," he said, making his hand smoke from fire as he killed the bug. "Sorry, you had this disgusting bug in your hair." He shivered. "Disgusting things," he said, throwing it on the floor.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you. Right one thing, we have to be careful, a reporter named Rita Skeeter runs around and spies on people. I have not yet discovered how she does it."

Xander nodded. "I understand if she finds out about the private lessons I going to give all of you." he said.

On the floor the burned up carcass of a bug animagus laid smoking, slowly cooling down, still twitching and silently screaming from the pain. Its feet trembled as it tried to get up from its back. Only her magic had saved Rita from being a burned up bug and now she was in so much pain she could not even focus her transformation back to human.

"Cool, the bug is still alive," George or Fred said.

"Wonder how it survived," both said.

"Ignore the bug," Hermione said, stamping her foot down on it. It made a squishy sound. "Now let's talk lesson plans. The Christmas holidays are soon and in two days the ball is going to be held, no lessons until after New Year. You are still taking me to the dance, right Xander?" she asked a bit afraid.

On the floor Rita Skeeter shivered as she tried to crawl away, her body was now burned and broken.

"Sure I am, but I need dance lesson," Xander answered the beautiful witch.

Hermione let out a breath of fear as she relaxed. "Good then I get the lesson schema written out. And..."She looked down. "That is one stubborn bug." She frowned, stamped and then stepped on it twice.

George looked at the bug. "It's still alive." He grinned then waved his wand banishing it away into the forbidden forest. "So now it will live free in nature."

Deep in the forest Rita Skeeter finally manage to turn back to human. She was burned had more broken bones then she ever knew she had inside her body. Quickly she started to cast some bone mending spells when big, insect like, fangs suddenly were right in front of her face. She looked up and saw gigantic spiders. She started to scream unheard by anybody who could save her.

Inside the castle the teens agreed on keeping an eye out on Skeeter. So that she would not spy on them.

Chapter 39

Quote: "Those who fear the darkness have never seen what the light can do." Magic: The Gathering. End quote.

Two days of dance training and basic lesson in High-magic was what they had in front of them.

The whole first day he had tried to talk to Neville, but the kid, wait Neville, he had to remember his real age or he would never fit in and the Sorting Hat said this could be his chance to be among his right age group. The guy just seemed to be scared of him.

He totally understood that. First Ron the idiot was spreading rumors that he was a dark wizard and second and most important. Charlie Strange known in the Wizarding world as Cygnus Lestrange was one of his guardians and he was the older uncle to the Lestranges that had tortured poor Neville's parents into insanity. So it was natural that the boy was spooked by him.

Cygnus had become a legendary Dark Wizard, murderer, torturer and just plain awful person. That he returned claiming not only to be dying, but had changed and lived as a Muggle was not something most believed. They believed he had bribed his way out of jail and to be truthful, he had done that, it was the simplest way. He had also made sure that Sirius Black was given a trial.

Another reason they suspected him.

So when asking did not work. Ambush was the key to talking. As the night came Xander waited.

Hermione was kind enough to give him Neville's schedule. He was helping growing some night blossom in the green house, a plant that blossomed only during the night and was used in many potions. As Neville walked up, Xander sneaked up behind him putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Aaaa," Neville screamed as he turned around and was face to face with Xander. "What do you want?" he asked worried.

"To talk and I promise you nothing more. You can have Harry, Hermione or whoever you want with you, to make sure I am not doing anything evil."

Neville relaxed. "Why surprise me?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Every time I tried talking to you, you have rushed away." He grinned. "An ambush seemed to be the only way we could talk. So let's talk later in my office. You can bring any witness you like along with you," he said while walking away.

Neville was silent as he watched the older boy or whatever his age was, walk away.

+++

Later in the work room

The knocking on the door to his room told him that he would have a visitor.

It was Neville and he had brought along Ginny Wesley. 'Good choice,' he thought and then said, "The door is open."

"The door is open? No come inside or welcome or...," Ginny said while walking in followed by Neville.

"I have been hunting and been hunted by demon breed vampires. They cannot enter a home unless they are invited. So the smart people in Sunny-D never invite a person inside. They just open the door and if the person can walk in, then they are welcome," Xander explained.

"Hey I'm not a blood sucking monster," Neville complained.

Xander grinned. "Exactly, growing up with those things around makes me unwilling to invite anybody inside. If they enter without invitation, when I am holding the door open, I most likely welcome them."

Ginny nodded and said, "It's still rude and you are not in Sunnydale anymore."

Xander considered that. "Better rude and alive, then dead and a good habit like that can keep you alive."

They were silent.

"Charlie or Cygnus as you know him has suffered a total Obliviation curse around fourteen years ago. Muggles trying to save his life caused, by mistake, a soul split. One part good and one part evil. The good part is Charlie and has been in charge over the body so far and he has even made sure that Cygnus, the evil part of him, is never going to escape."

"How did Charlie made sure of that?" Ginny wondered suspicious.

"Suicide curse, if Cygnus ever breaks free the curse will kill him," Xander replied.

The others were silent and Neville looked uncomfortable. "He kills himself?"

"Rather than see Cygnus, a man that's more evil then you could image, be free. As long as I know Charlie Cygnus has never completely broken free, but there was one incident during a duel training when Charlie suddenly had an evil look on his face and was about to cast the torture curse on me. In the last moment he regained control over himself and that was the last time we had a dueling training."

"If this is this you attempt to calm me down, you are failing," Neville said.

"Damn. Look Charlie is a dead man walking. By or before the New Year he will be dead. The curse is eating him up. So you do not have to worry about Cygnus and you do not have to worry about me. Charlie said I should help you if I can. He feels that he owes you a depth he could never repay. Me... I have seen evidence that Charlie and Cygnus are two different people living in the same body. Scary, but true. Charlie is a weird half crazy good guy and if he says I should help you or even offer to teach you things, the same things I offered Hermione, Harry and the Wesley twins, I will. If you ask me to stay away from you, I will, but please do not fear me. I'm not an enemy. I was trained by Charlie and not by Cygnus. They are two different people," Xander explained quite lengthy.

Neville nodded. "Still the same body..." He was silent. "I get what you are saying. Alright I join you."

"Great. By the way, why Ginny as body guard I wonder?" Xander said.

Neville grinned back. "Cause if anything bad happens to her, the whole Wesley clan would be after your blood and second she is good in a fight."

"Well Ginny, I offer you the same thing, a chance to learn things forgotten by the wand world," Xander said looking at them as he let himself be filled with wild raw magic, causing him to glow. "High-magic, a type of magic that does not use a wand, I am a High-Wizard trained in using High-magic and I am training to become a High-Mage. A High-Mage is a High-magic user that can use wand magic or Wicca in combination," Xander offered and explained to Ginny.

Ginny looked at him with pure awe. "Cool, I felt something."

"The sorting hat is truly a powerful artifact. It knew after seeing me who in Hogwarts can do High-magic or Wicca. You Neville, like Harry, have the talent to learn High-magic. You Ginny, you are the seventh child of a seventh child. Your dad had six older siblings. Seven is a powerful magical number. You have the talent to learn all three forms of magic."

"Just like Morgana Le Fey I can become a High-Witch. What can high magic do and what can Wicca do?" Ginny asked.

Xander shivered. "One thing first, a High-magic user, regardless of gender, is always a wizard or a mage. A Wicca is always a witch, regardless of gender," Xander said and he had the feeling he would have to repeat that often, maybe he should write a sign to read for that part.

"That makes no sense," Neville complained.

"It does. Why use two words when one single word says it all?" He quickly explained the up and downsides of Wicca to them and after he finished Ginny frowned. "So Wicca is do good only?"

"Sadly no. There are ways to get around the Threefold Law and it's not an issue for now anyway. I'm unable to learn Wicca in any form, but I can later show you somebody that can teach you Wicca, if you are interested after seeing what High-magic can do," Xander answered her question.

The two nodded and now he had two kids more to teach. The corruption of Hogwarts was going fine.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Xander opened the door and let the twins inside.

"What did you do?"

"Bagman gave us all our winnings with interested,"

"And he begged us not to send you after him." They said in their usual way.

Xander snorted. "The idiot tried to cast an Obliviate spell on me. That's the reason I had to drive over the lake. I cast elemental arrows and some explosive fireball in retaliation for his attack. He survived, but the civilians in village started to rush out. I had no urge to start a fight and the idiot that cursed me seemed to have vanished."

He giggled. "Saw him later with McGonagall and then I remembered what Hermione had said about him. So I kind of scared the piss out of him and told him to pay you back or he would wish to be in Goblin hands."

The twins hugged him. "You are our best... best friend."

"Alright and good to know, but now stop hugging me. If you hug me again I'm going to research gender bender curses." He looked at them. "For both of you."

"He likes us. Truly what a marvel..."

"Yet he seeks to improve on perfection. So sad... never happy with what he can have right now."

"Indeed. Mom would be happy, she always wanted another girl." They said in tandem again.

Xander sighed and then picked up his father book. Looking around in it, he quickly let his Rune-staff turn into its large form. Its pale golden black glittering surface was glowing as he channeled energy inside of it and began casting. This time he was doing it directly from the book because he had not memorized the spell. Strange words, heavy with magic, seemed to fill the air. As he pointed his fingers at the twins he said, "Change."

The two twins blinked as they shrunk and suddenly got breast. "What?" they both asked.

Ginny eyes almost jumped out of her head.

Neville backed away keeping a firm hand over his precious.

"Cool it worked," Xander said and grinned diabolical. "That is a 12 hour long gender bender curse. You will return to male after that. Now get going."

The two twins walked out with a deer caught in the light expression on their face.

"Um should you just let them run around like that?" Ginny said worried about her brothers... well sisters.

Xander grinned. "Sure I will. If McGonagall wants me to break the curse I can do that easily." He pulled up a pair of sticks. "As long as these two sticks are unbroken they will remain female. I think I will break them after six hours."

Neville started to laugh. "You pranked the prank kings of Hogwarts."

Ginny was fighting family loyalty and the urge to giggle. The urge to giggle won. "So you can break it anytime? That's funny."

The knocking on the door told them the fun was about to take a new dimension.

McGonagall entered the room and she did not look happy. "Did you curse two students with a gender bender curse?"

"Just for fun. The moment I break the sticks I hold, the curse will break," Xander replied.

She calmed down a bit and asked, "No side effects?"

"No side effects. Why?" Xander said.

"How long did you say the curse would last?" McGonagall wanted to know.

"Twelve hours," Xander replied with a grin.

McGonagall slowly smiled. "Then let them suffer for another hour and then break the curse."

Xander nodded. "Sure will."

Once McGonagall walked out Neville looked at him "Why do you have such a spell?"

Xander frowned. "No idea. I suspect that my dad's family was into some less then legal activity once. They did work for a king, so they could have been spies."

+++

Later in the evening

As the other kids were still deep asleep Xander walked out from the dorm to study a bit on his own and do some light work on his translation. It was fascinating and quite a useful skill to learn. Some of the research and reference book held examples of Japanese magical symbols and like he had seen with runes he could adapt a rune spell a Wiccan used or a Wand sorcerer used. The rune did not need to change, only the small part that fueled the run cluster.

It was like changing the engine on a car that runs on gas to one that runs on diesel or from a diesel to an electric engine. In this case the car was the rune-spell and a tiny part of the spell held the fuel and the engine.

Once he understood the rune spell changing it to something that worked with High-magic was not that hard. He hoped that he would learn enough to do the same with Japanese symbols.

As he was about to open the door to his office the world changed around him. It became grey and dull compared to the one being standing in front of him with wings of fire.

"BEHOLD MORTAL, I AM LE-METATRON THE VOICE OF GOD," the angel with wings of fire bellowed.

Xander blinked. "Behold immortal Xander Lavelle Harris, human mostly."

The angel's wings folded. "How terrible dreary of you," he sighed. "You have no idea how rare the luxury is for me to impress people. I do admit I sometimes go a bit to far with the fire and show acting, but the action the words..." He sighed. "You are not listening are you?"

"Xander," a second voice interrupted them.

Xander turned around. "Strange dream I am having. Hi Buffy. You came with wing wonder over there?"

"I blame modern times. It's the television, no sense of drama. No romance anymore," Le-Metatron said.

The two teens poked each other's head hard.

"Ouch," Xander said. "It's not a dream, is it?"

Buffy massaged her aching head. "No its not," she said, her shoulder hurt. The wound must be bleeding again.

Xander frowned. "Your shoulder, are you hurt?"

"Yeah, the Gears attacked with guns. Automatic gun traps, Faith and I almost died."

"HEAL," Xander said, casting his healing spell making the wound close up. "So better?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, me like it."

Le-Metatron complained, "Modern times. They stand in front of the voice of god and they ignore me. Back in the good old times I could threw fire and rain sulfur over people that did less then what you two are doing."

"Excuse me, are you still here?" Xander asked.

"Yea, we were talking," Buffy grumbled.

Le-Metatron looked at them both and said, "Yes, it's thanks to ME the two of you are talking. I bend time and space because I need to talk to the two of you at the same time."

Buffy looked at Xander then shrugged. "So speak."

"Nothing stopping you," Xander added.

"We want you to do something for us. Buffy make sure you and Faith move out of Sunnydale. The Gears will keep it protected for the moment," Metatron said.

Buffy frowned then nodded. "Sure I tell Faith."

"What more do you want from us?" Xander asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Yeah, what the hitch?" Buffy asked suspicious as well.

"High-Humans... you always wanted things explained to you before you accepted it. What happen to the blind faith of old? The trusting mortals that willingly accepted that their elder and higher beings actually know what they are doing?" Le-Metatron grumbled.

"Politicians, years of growing up with politicians lying and betraying us. We grow suspicious of any form of higher being," Xander replied.

Le-Metatron nodded. "Could be... Could be. How terrible, the ideal with republic and democracy was to bring equality and justice among humans. Not corruption and lies and lack of faith."

"Get to the point," Buffy said a bit annoyed.

Xander looked at Buffy and asked, "Why are you in such a hurry? He is funny."

"Indeed we sho... Funny? I am many things, but not funny. I am impressive, majestic and magnificent. Physical perfection taken form," He said his wings of fire blazing around him.

Buffy looked at Xander and nodded. "Yeah, your right... funny guy."

The wings seemed to shrink. "Modern times. No sense of drama. Where are the modern Hamlets? Where are the Romeos and Juliet's of today? Why are there no more Odysseys story written?"

"GPS navigator or he took a nearby airplane home," Xander said snickering.

Buffy giggled. "Xander be nice to the angel." She could see it also, the angel seemed to have just as much fun as Xander has teasing him.

Le-Metatron sighed, this was fun. "You are correct Buffy. I am having fun right now. Not many have the gall, the guts, the pure balls to tease and mock me so. Yet you do so just for fun."

"Hey, if you looked real insulted, I would have said I was sorry, but you seem to like it and it was fun," Xander said.

Le-Metatron nodded. "Indeed. Theater and show has always been my weakness. Now we wish to ask you a favor to protect something and to make sure that something is save. We want you Buffy to join Xander and Willow in England and Xander? You are going to watch over what we wanted you to protect."

Xander "And what is it you wanted to protect."

"The Key, an energy form able to destroy this universe. It was created by mistake and now there is only one way to destroy the key without destroying the universe. Sadly a mad hell-goddess is after the key. You Buffy and Xander, once he gains his real skill, can hurt her and even destroy the hell goddess," Le-Metatron told them.

"So why not tell us how to destroy the key and all is well?" Xander asked.

"I could do that of course. To destroy the Key without destroying the universe, we first have to make the Key into a mortal human. Then as it is mortal we can destroy the key, once the power of the Key is stable inside of her. That would take at least four to five years. Then if you kill her, the key would be gone forever," he said and looked at them.

"But it would be an innocent human life that is killed. We want you to keep the key safe, because we have granted the monks that protected it the creation of a new born soul inside the body they want to make. We rather destroy the key trough old age," he finished.

"A child? How old?" Buffy asked.

"If the two of you accept, the Key will become Buffy's younger sister, a dragon girl like Buffy and capable of learning three forms of magic. Dragon-magic and wand magic to start, bu. for now leave her without Wicca skills. As she is far safer from Glorificus among the wand users then she would be among the Wiccans," Le-Metatron explained.

"So to protect this new girl, Buffy's sister, she will follow me to learn in Hogwarts. Buffy will join us later?"

Le-Metatron nodded. "Indeed. Would you do it?"

"Two conditions, I need the tower. If I'm to protect her sister, the skill I need to find is inside my tower. It's moving around and I can't find it. Second condition, only if Buffy agrees."

Buffy sighed. "So what is her name and how old is she? I accept."

Le-Metatron looked at Buffy for a moment and then spoke, "Glorificus is the name of the enemy that will seek you sister's life. You sisters name is Dawn and she is thirteen years old. She was created from your blood and the blood of your closest male friend."

Xander blinked. "Crap... I am a father, again."

Buffy frowned. "I'm to young to be a mother."

Le-Metatron nodded. "I congratulate you in the way you saved Cordelia. Well more like I blessed the mother and the child. She and the child will be safe." He turned to Buffy. "I know. Blame the monks that are doing the spell. If you said no we would have made them use Willow's blood. Quite powerful protection the white witches would give her."

"So the tower," Xander said, but instead of the tower the angel gave him an address. "So that's the person that has my tower?" Xander said smirking.

The angel nodded. "Take care of you," he said and then vanished.

Xander turned around and Buffy was gone again. Not that she had ever been there. The Angel said it twisted space and time so Buffy was here, just as much as he was in Sunnydale at the same time.

Quickly moving out Xander pulled on his biker outfit and grabbed the bike from the shelf it stood on and rushed out. "Archimedes fly in advance," he said to his friend the Owl, as he started the bike and rushed of.

He had to move fast or he would be back late for the dance.

As he vanished on his bike the double trouble twins had a discussion. "He pranked us," the first one said.

"That goes without saying," the second on replied.

"The question is what should we do to retaliate or should we retaliate?" The first one said.

The second twin George or Fred mused on that. "He turned us female for fun. How can we match that? And if we do match it, what would his response be?"

The first one nodded sage like: "Indeed, our only choice seems to be in asking him to join us."

The second one shook his head. "No, he is a fighter and a protector to the core. He has a sense of humor, but he is not a joker. So a mild careful retaliation is in order. Perhaps turn him nude in the Great Hall?"

"Terrible, absolutely terrible. What if he just continues eating and ignores it," the first one said.

"We could do it that way and turn his cloths into a school-girl uniform," the second one came up with the next idea.

They slowly started to plot. It was not perfect yet, but it was coming along.

Chapter 40

At the same time plowing true snow or rather driving on top of it in a raging speed Xander drove to the address he was given. A big mansion, a Castle or a fortress who knew what he would find.

As he came near he saw a small building, a house shaped like a Rook from a chess game. Preparing himself he stepped of the bike and walked up to the door. Just in case he had his wand in its staff form and a mask hiding his face.

He knocked on the door and with a creaking sound it opened.

"Hi Mr. Harris, are you going to rob us now?" Luna asked.

"Um. What? Xander just Xander," he said, giving a highly fitting answer.

"Of course, so Xander are you going to rob us or do worse things?" she demanded to know.

Xander sighed and took of his mask of. "No Miss Lovegood. I'm only here to find an artifact that belonged to my mom. It and others were stolen when I was a young man and it ended up here."

Luna nodded. "I help you find it. DADDY... he is here," she yelled into the house.

A wild haired man with a slightly insane look rushed down. "Who is here? The Crumple-Horned Snorkak tamer?"

"The what?" Xander asked.

"No dad, the one that makes the voices silent," Luna said, rolling her eyes.

Xenophillius was silent and then walked up to Xander. "Young man, are you forcing the voice in my daughters head to be silent?" he roared out.

"Um could be...?" Xander said.

"Good show lad," was the answer then Xeno blinked. "Why on Earth are you standing outside? It's freezing."

Xander walked inside. "Good, you did not invite me inside."

"That would be stupid. Lots of Wrackspurt could enter then," Luna said.

Xander blinked and asked, "What is a Wrackspurt?"

"They are invisible. Float in through your ears and make you brain go fuzzy," Luna replied.

Xander frowned then it clicked. "Oh, I read about them. They are a minor form of demon or spirit that lives on people's mental energy, draining them so that the person gets tired and can't think anymore. On the list of dangerous demons they are a low threat level. They leave once they have eaten enough. Many different Muggle sport drinks and lots of sugar drive them away."

He picked up a book from his never full pocket showing a picture. "There it is, green like fog if you use magical vision. As they only eat mental energy no damage is done to the person they eat from. Of course some people seem to be constantly hunted by them, causing them to be lazy and unfocused."

Luna and Xenophillius looked into the book.

"Incredible, my lad you have to show more of these wonderful creatures," Xenophillius stated.

"Uhm, most of these are beings that actively hunt, murder and destroy humans. The only reason why Wrackspurts are even in it is because if a person becomes a favored meal to a group of Wrackspurt he or she needs help." He was silent for a moment and then said, "The book never mentioned anything about them needing invitation to enter a house. Are you sure?" he asked.

Luna wanted to say that yes she was sure, but... "No, I can see them, but not talk to them. I tried, but they don't like my mind that much," she said, her eyes big and shiny.

Xander grinned. "Good for you," he said, as he was lead down to a table.

+++

Later

With chocolate and his book on demon life forms in front of them, the three spend time laughing as they shared memories.

Luna had the gift of 'Magic Vision'. She could see magic as it was cast, see invisible spirit entities and her vision seemed to cross the line between the living and the dead. That was his bust guess from what the younger girl said. What she heard was different. She explained that she often heard whispers of what may come. Not what would come, but what may happen. Many different voices saying different things would happen, some louder and others more silent. It was a constant background noise in her head. That clearly sounded like an untamed prophecy talent. With the foolish teacher in Hogwarts she would not be properly taught.

She was only one year younger or three years younger, depending on your point of view, but something about the small sized blond made you want to protect her. She looked so innocent and harmless.

Xander was quickly entering her on his to protect list. Then she told him about being bullied. Having her books vanish and stolen and clothes hidden by the other Ravenclaws. This was slowly making him fume in anger. While he could not help her problem, he could show her the way. "Luna, Xenophillius if you like I can show you a world that is kept secret from the wand-world because every time they tried to work together with wand-users they have been hurt. They are the Wicca-Witches. If I tell them about Luna's ability I'm sure they can help her master it. But you have to keep it silent and secret or they will not help her in anyway."

Xenophillius nodded. "I will not say or print a word in my paper son. Say there is a dance tomorrow, why don't you ask my daughter?"

Xander twitched. "Sorry, I already asked Hermione."

"That's alright," Luna said with a secret smile. "I have a date."

Xander quickly made a phone call to Willow and she agreed that once the school year was over she and one of the Wicca witches would try to help Luna. Until then they would Owl mail some books that could help a bit.

Xander was about to go when he remembered. "Right, my mother's artifact, it looks like a tiny model of tower," he held up his hands a short distance from each other. "This big if I remember correctly."

"Can't remember ever seeing a thing like that," Xenophillius replied.

"Dad, what do you have hanging around your neck?" Luna asked.

Xenophillius pulled up a tiny tower like statue. "It's my new lucky charm. Why?"

"If you look at it from a certain direction it looks like a tower," Luna answered.

Xenophillius turned the statue to the side. Not looking at the top or bottom part. "Why you are correct. Never thought about that, how funny."

From the bottom and the top it always looked like a coin to him. And who would look at something from the side when you could look at it from the top? Strange people.

Xander blinked and thought, 'Were these two for real?'

"Here you go my lad," Xenophillius said, handing over the tiny tower. "It's been a pleasure and please do come by more often."

"And thanks to your book we now know why we can't find the Crumble-horned snorlack," Luna said.

"Um what page?" Xander asked, holding up his demon index.

She quickly turned to the right page. On that page was a big ox like beast with long furry white grey pelt that looked like dirty and hairy snow and huge crumbled horns.

It said Zeeraxy magic beast.  
Native range: Cold areas.  
Ability: Senses if anybody hunts them and escape. Can teleport long distances.  
Danger: Normal danger, non plant eater and peaceful. During mid winter the males become extremely aggressive during mating. Male Zeeraxy hunt down their prey and they drag it back to show the females how strong they are.

"See, they escape if somebody is hunting them," Luna said.

Xenophillius looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Now we know when to hunt them. Mid winter, then they come to us."

"They would come to you, just so they can kill you. Why not use a camera or many of them? Charm them to take photos if a beast like that is in the area and go home and a year later go and get the cameras back. If you have stationed them in a good hiding position, safe from water and cold, the cameras should be able to handle taking pictures all by themselves." He leaned forward and added. "This way you don't risk Luna' life or you own."

Xenophillius blinked. Risk Luna's life? No way, absolutely no way. But his own? It was worth it just to get the picture, but the lad had a good idea. With the information in his demon index he could easily charm a group of cameras and hide them up north near the polar region. "I do that lad. Perhaps I even find more new life forms."

Luna stiffed a moan and then said, "Dad I have to go to bed now. I have a dance tomorrow."

Xander said his goodbyes for now and holding his mother's tower Xander moved away on his bike. Only to stop a short distance away later. He held the tower in one hand. "By my blood I claim my birthright," he said and then added, "Grow."

And the statue grew into a tower. It was not that impressive in size on the outside. It looked like a one single floor round building, but opening the door it was far more impressive. Inside you could see a huge library. His mom and dad said they were from an old family. Collecting books was part of being a wizard. To remember spells you wrote them down and here he had a library.

It contained four or five floors of books, scrolls and things he had no idea how to use, potion equipment from an alien world, alchemy equipment and even weapons as well as a big collection Run-staffs. Xander grinned. Some of these could be used by his students and others he would save for future family. The older the Rune-staff was the more effective it became and these were sorted by age and effectiveness.

Tradition said that the teacher borrows or gives a Rune-staff to the student until the student can create his own. Often the students are required to repay the teacher by giving back one extra used Rune-staff, so that future students could make use of them.

No wonder they had many rune-staffs. There were piles of them. Most were sloppy made by a student, used once or twice just to get the certain raw magic burns into it. Others where well made gifts from older wizards or prices taken in duels.

Finally he could learn more about High-magic.

Picking up a pile of books marked with his name on them Xander studied them quickly. It was spell books for new High-wizard and more advanced spell books for more skilled beginners. Then last were the books for the more advanced student.

Putting them in his never full pocket he walked out making the tower shrink down again.

Now he just needed to find the blasted cloak. Its ability to hide a person from magical or technological ways of being discovered would make it difficult to find. Of course the cloak did not make you invisible for a living eye to see. Just for cameras, magic wards and detections spells. He just had to search it...after all how big could Earth really be?

As the tower shrank down the cloak he was searching for dangled in the wind from the place it was hanging inside the tower. By the time he had returned to Hogwarts early dawn was coming, you could see the early light showing up across the horizon.

A screeching sound was heard as a 13 year old girl with slightly dragon like eyes came storming towards him. "Where have you been Mr. Go out the whole night?"

Xander blinked as the fake memory told him who it was. Seems like Le-Metatron had done good work and so he said, "Calm down Dawn, calm down. I just visited the Lovegood family. I have my tower."

"Really? Then you can teach me more," the younger girl said with eagerness in her voice.

"Yes Dawn, once I learned it myself I can teach you," he grinned, as he fished up one of his mother's focus crystals and a book on sorcery and focus crystals. "And this is yours." He grinned as Dawn greedily grabbed it and put it in her hand where it was stuck.

"Sweet, I'm so going to do better in class now," she said while grabbing the book and then she frowned. "Hey why did you not ask me to join you? What if you would need a meat-shield Mr. Wizard?" she asked, clearly showing her dragon traits.

"Dawn, human now," Xander ordered with a cold voice.

Dawn took a deep breath as she turned human again. "Sorry. You could have needed help."

Xander nodded. "I was fairly sure it was safe for me to go alone. Now get going Dawn Patrol," he said as the girl rushed away.

She was still training in her dragon magic. Like Buffy she had earned the right to transform into her dragon-hybrid form, but unlike Buffy and Faith Dawn had not been given the knowledge on how to use dragon-magic. She had to learn by meditation and self experimentation. So far Dawn had learned spirit detection, dragon voice and Dragon ears and of course the ever popular -Order- . The last one to Xander's annoyance. Now he could never steal cookies from Buffy or Dawn anymore. They would know it was missing and blame him. How unfair life was.

Walking inside he noticed a tired looking Ron walk by looking like he was in coma. Strange, the others said he always sleeps late. He shrugged and continued back to the dorm.

The others guys were sleeping or slowly getting up from bed.

"Hi guys," he said, as he started to change. "How come Ron is already up?"

"Dawn rushed in wondering where you were. When Ron screamed 'Be silent, I'm sleeping.' She got an evil look in her eyes, walked up to him and screamed. 'You are missing breakfast, hurry.'" Harry explained.

"And Ron rushed away faster than I have ever seen him move before," Dean finished off.

Xander snorted. "And it is more than an hour until breakfast." Shaking his head he walked away to a hidden corner casting some spells to make sure nobody would see or hear him.

Then he pushed a combination of numbers on his phone. "Yo any Watchers or Wiccan there?" Xander grinned and rolled his eyes as he listen to what they said. "Of course it's me. Mission: Unity of magic. Code: I eat the pig." He waited. "So any orders? Ideas?" He listened again. "And what's your report. No don't worry secrets are safe inside my head."

He was not amused about what he heard. The Wand-wankers were actively killing Dragon girls. The actions of the GEARS were becoming more and bolder as they hunted down any witches, magic users and any dragon girl they could find.

It seemed like all groups were hunting the girls. Girls all humans on Earth had a depth of gratitude to that they would never be able to repay. Generation after generation the slayers had protected humanity and now when there was no more slayers, when all of the potential slayers turned into dragon girls people had the disrespect to murder them.

Xander had to bite back his anger or he would walk out and kill a Head of State in rage.

The concave or conclave or what the White Witches called themselves, combined with the Watchers were arming themselves. Teams that hunted demons all over the world were being recalled, weapons updated and improved. Those demon hunting teams were among the best in the world, trained to fight outside cities by using any means available to them.

He had found out that in a city the only weapons the watchers used were those easy to conceal and against demons and vampires most easy to conceal weapons were useless unless you where a Slayer and most slayers put more trust into a dagger then they did into a gun. So the Watchers had given up generations ago trying to ask the Slayer to use other means.

Xander had been trying to teach Buffy, but it did not work that well or fast. Millenniums of weapon tradition seemed to have made the slayer spirit resistant against changes of weapons. Once Buffy became a Dragon girl she protested less to learn about guns.

That and only that personal knowledge about how stubborn Buffy as a slayer was against the use of guns made him approve of the Watchers special teams working with high-tech where they had no slayer.

The Watchers had a theory that it would have taken the Slayer spirit yet another hundred or two hundred years before it allowed her slayers to modernize themselves and now they would never know, because Buffy changed it all. Go Buffy.

And some people, both inside and outside of the magical world were murdering those precious girls. Taking a deep breath he hid his anger or he would have killed Professor Snape for having the Dark Mark.


	18. Chapter 41 to 43

Chapter 41

Later at breakfast

Talking to each other and enjoying the time none of the students noticed that Ron was missing.

Sitting grumpy looking in a dark corner of the day room Ron Wesley sulked over the fact that he must have missed breakfast. By the time he entered the Great Hall no more food or even students were there. He would have to stay hungry until lunch.

In the Great Hall the students were enjoying breakfast and not one noticed that Ron was missing. They had much more fun talking and eating when they did not have Ron 'Black Hole' Weasley hogging all the food.

At the professor table the situation was different. Dumbledore had returned to host the dance. It was a tired looking old man that looked twice his 155 years. The conference had been a terror, a complete and utter terror.

Not only had there been an argument with those silly Colonials that insisted on merging technology and magic. They were constantly trying to force Europe to change their ways and update their understanding of the Muggle world and then the awful news. Five hundred times as many magical humans were born in England only.

Normally the number that's able to use magic in England was around one percent of the people living in the country.

Each year around two hundred children with wand-magic were born. Hogwarts took on almost hundred of those. The rest was send to the Eagle School of Magic outside London, a day school that taught just enough so they would be able to hide their magic. Students there had to self study to take their OWL-degrees. Most ended up as low pay workers in the magical world. It was the weakest and the less important students that ended up there and of course the two smaller Irish schools of magic.

Both of them taught none accepted classes. Among those were how to make electrical things work side by side with magic. It was totally unsuited, it would only bring to many changes to fast and anger the pure bloods and that would be a catastrophe. Both schools had been attacked by Tom Riddle during the war and all students and professors were massacred. They still rebuild and continued in their foolish way.

Almost half of all magical children in England ended up in Hogwarts, the rest? Well they was self taught or in the Irish or Eagle day-school.

Now instead of two hundred students born this year 10.000 children had been born, just in England. Skilled calculators claimed that number was increasing next year and even more children with magic would be born.

Dumbledore knew some calculator spells to calculate the proper reactions different people would have. Just insert the number for correct behavior based on their action in the past and calculate out what the most likely outcome would be in the future. It did not give as detailed information as a Seer could and it was limited in how far away in time you could predict the action of a person or people.

Skilled calculators said that five years prediction was the absolute max you could do. The further away in the future the greater the marginal of error became and the greater chance your arithmancy prediction would be false.

He had cast spells to get the numbers himself and they were correct. All over the world more people with magic was being born among the Muggle. It was catastrophic. This many Muggle-born inserted in their world so fast would overwhelmed them.

The Pureblood would be forced to change and adapt to new culture and they would not stand for it.

Unless they found a way to stop that from happening a civil war would start.

Already he heard whisper among purebloods from Europe that they should do some ethical cleansing and remove the excess children before they become old enough to be taught.

He was always against murder, but still if those kids grew up they would have a civil war where the purebloods and the fine stable and peace full culture they had would be destroyed by the cheer number entering the wizard world.

The new Muggle-born would outnumber the Wizards so much that if war happened they could not win and so many Muggle-born would force the situation and demand the right to vote in the Wizengamot or even become Minister of Magic.

That was even worse. The Muggle had created a quite foolish and stupid society and being Muggle born they had not grown up in a stable society and were therefore not mentally ready to take the place as rulers.

No Muggle born, not even the talented Miss Granger was mentally ready or would be ready for voting. Only the pureblood or rather somebody raised in the Wizarding world had the mental stability to do that.

His idea of abducting the children and raising them in a loving wizard home was not totally accepted and he would have to work on it.

If they could create enough wizard raised children as a counter part to those raised among Muggle the Wizarding world could survive unchanged.

The Americans and others were not happy about the idea. They stated it would only put the Wizarding world in danger from angry parents and children that realized they been kidnapped later in life.

That danger did exist, but a child raised with love...Why should it rebel?

Then he returned to school and found out that Minerva had been an absolute terror according to Snape.

Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout said that Minerva was fair and good and the school was better than ever. Thanks to her Snape had been forced to act in a fair and honest way at least during classes.

From what Minerva said she was not going to let that man spoils his snake at the cost of the rest of the children, she just would not understand how important Snape was.

Then the two new students Alexander LaVell Harris, a self taught Wizard from the USA and a hunter of demon-breed vampires. It was true demons and demon-vampires did exist, just the idea of a child hunting them was scary. He could have ended up dead and the fact that the child did that and survived was terrible. He must be absolutely ruthless.

The brutality, the habit of solving his fights by killing the enemy and not trying to heal them and make them see the error of their ways, no nothing good would come from that.

Then there was Dawn Summers. He was not sure, but all over the world reports had been made about Dragon girls. Human girls from Muggle origin that had dragon like abilities. They had strange magic and were quite strong.

He was sure Dawn was such a girl and if she was, they would have to be careful. Even in normal human appearance a dragon girl was around normal human strength or a bit stronger, but not much. Their skin had a light magic resistance, not much but still they were harder to curse then a normal human.

If she was one of those that could turn into a dragon hybrid, then she was a real danger to be around considering all he had heard about their abilities. Some of them were reported to have dragon magic as well. Captured dragon girls knew almost nothing and a rare number that had magic claimed it were only protective and detection spells they could cast.

The Ministry was to overworked in trying to find a way to deal with all the new things coming to identify them as sentience or beast yet. He was sure that they would mark the Dragon-girls as beasts, just as they did the centaurs. It was not fair, but needed so they could keep their peaceful world away from the unstable Muggle world.

The last thing that made him worry was that the new boy seems to have joined Harry and Hermione's friendship while forcing Ron away. That was not good he needed Ron to set an example of how a good light aligned pure blood family was.

At least Ginny was with them and so were the funny twins Fred and George and Neville had grown closer to them as well, that was good.

Perhaps he was too worried about the new student. Even if Harry lost Ron as a friend he had grown closer to Ginny, Neville and Fred and George.

Albus Dumbledore tried not to worry. Why should he only because the whole future of the Wizarding world depended on Harry doing what he was supposed to do? He had arranged the boy's life and while he wanted the child to live he knew with a Horcrux in his scar, death would be the only way for Harry to win and if Albus plans worked then Harry's death would not be permanent more like a short black out.

Now, as evidence showed, the game had become more complicated. Tom had made more Horcruxes and the diary was just one of them. That meant that they had to make sure Tom regained a body and then to destroy his Horcruxes, only then could he be killed after Harry had died, quite complicated the whole thing.

"You are unusually silent Albus," Minerva said.

Albus nodded. "I have some hard days behind me with the arguments and the different coalitions working against and together. Why they can't do things the right way is beyond me. Our way is not perfect, but its far better than the instable card house of fools they have created in the USA."

Minerva almost flinched at the tone of his voice. "I hear it from the anger in your voice that you had many arguments. Want to share some?"

Albus sighed. "It's out. The newspapers are already arguing how to write it down and which reporters are going to cover the story. I hope Rita Skeeter is not one the one." Taking a deep breath around him the professors were listening. "More wizards then ever have been born. As you may know around two hundred are normally born in England alone each year. Normally we lose many to the Ireland school, but now 10000 children able to learn magic have been born among the Muggle."

The total silence was so thick you could hear it from a distance.

Some of them like Minerva knew about it. She just had kept silent.

The headmaster continued. "This is not only in England. All over the world five hundred times more wizards and witches are born and the number is growing." He shook his head. "I have no idea how we are going to even be able to hide our numbers from the Muggle." He was careful not to let his eyes wander and look at Dawn, who he suspected to be a Dragon-girl. "And there is more. Muggle or what once were Muggle born had suddenly gained not only a strange form of mind magic, they also became part dragon."

The professors sounded shocked. "Indeed. So war it was only girls. They are stronger then a normal human, have magic resistance and are quite dangerous if attacked and only if attacked so far."

"Is there any chance that such a girl could be a witch also?" Minerva asked, trying not to think about the cat like eyes that the new girl Dawn had.

"So far we have not seen any yet," Dumbledore said diplomatically.

Snape sneered. "Typical. New problems. What are we going to do then? Could Hogwarts handle that many students?" he asked.

Albus sighed and replied, "No Severus. With that many students we would need to build more schools in England." And we no longer would he be able to make sure the students follow the correct way of mind."

"Sound like you had quite some weeks. Are you going to keep going there?" Minerva asked.

Albus nodded tiredly. "Yes, the crisis is world spanning. Aurors will soon get the order to bring in the dragon girls, so that we can keep the Muggle in the dark. Hopefully it will not end in violence." He did not say anything about the darker rumors that said the number of active Zeros would increase as well. His skill in calculation and mathematic told him the rumors to be true.

"It's indeed dark times we are going towards. I should not tell you, but the number of magical Zero's has increased as well," he finally told his fellow Professors.

Most of the Professors had no idea what a Zero was, but Minerva did. "My god, have any be found?"

Albus nodded. "Yes, five new born were found and silenced," he said, looking sad. If there only was a way to make sure the Zeros did not find their world then they could have let them live.

Once a time they played with the idea of making an island unplotable and surrounded with Muggle confusions charms and then drop the Zeros of on the island. The problem was to transport them there. There was no safe way to travel with a Zero. A wizard or a witch had to carry them if they where to apparate or use a port key and often it failed completely, as the Zero seemed to drain the magic away.

"They are killing children?" Flitwick said in disgust.

Pomona swallowed "Do tell me you protested against that."

Albus gave them a tired look. "What do you take me for?"

They fell silent. Of course he would protest. Inside he did feel sick. He was one of those that agreed to kill them until a safer way to cure or neutralize the danger to the wizard world existed.

Flitwick nodded. "Thank Merlin."

Albus continued eating, but the food had no real taste as he just kept thinking about those five poor souls born with a far too dangerous ability for them to let them live. "Minerva I like to know why you let the new boy Mr. Harris have so many privileges."

"Charlie, sorry that's Cygnus Lestrange's Muggle name, truly has changed his spots. Charlie told me that Xander has a rare wizard ability that has been documented in part of the USA and South America. He sleeps perhaps three hours. Normally between two or four, depending on how hard he has been working. Instead of grumbling and feeling sad about it young Mr. Harris used the time to learn the languages from the Asian continent and some ancient and long forgotten languages so well, that he managed to get a part time work as a translator for several Muggle law organizations."

Albus felt sick. Not only was there a child with straws to Muggle government's law part. He also studied foreign languages, who knew what kind of dark and un British ideas that would give him and even worse, he was a friend of young Harry. He did not need that sort of bad influence.

The Muggle especially in the USA shoot and killed their criminals and murderers were often executed instead of doing the correct way and redeem them and heal the darkness in their soul. He already knew a person like young Mr. Harris would never be convinced that it was more important to forgive then to retaliate.

"And it's get better. Young Harris, Miss Summers, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Fred and George Wesley and Miss Granger, followed by Miss Wesley all formed a study group," she added with a smile.

"He is such a good boy. As he is always awake, more or less, he has offered time to help those students improve in class," she said smiling fondly at the table her Gryffindor was sitting.

She stopped smiling as she found out that Harry, Xander, the twins, Ginny and Dawn were having a competition. All were balancing a fork on their noses.

She sighed and then frowned as Hermione joined them. "That is absolutely unacceptable behavior," she said standing up and walking to the table.

"See I told you it works. This is a simple training technique that improves your ability to use your magic," Dawn said. She was about to say sorcery magic, but they knew nothing about different types of magic. This technique focused your magic to your face and allowed the magic towards the fork and your nose.

As it was a foreign object on the nose the magic seemed to be pulled towards it. The nose, the fingers and the toes were all areas where magic seemed to leak out from.

"What is going on here?" The strict voice of McGonagall interrupted them.

"Sorry our fault. Dawn told us about a silly training method discovered and used by some native magic users. They discovered that magic from the magic-core leaks out around the fingers, toes, nose and other outstanding areas of the body." No way was he going to say he really had a magic wand in his pants. "And you can improve your ability to focus magic wandless by first trying to balance things on those areas. The easiest place to try this is the nose. No idea why, but it is easy. The last training exercise is balancing a needle on your finger," Xander explained.

What they said was not something McGonagall had expected. "I see. I take it those natives are from a pre-wand culture," she asked.

Dawn nodded quickly, joining in the lie. "Yeah. Xander helped me translate the text." Wish wasn't a lie, as it was from the world or dimension Xander mom and dad came from and the books were in an alien language and it was Xander's translation spell that translated them. "It's real fun. Want to try or are you afraid that you would be unable to?"

McGonagall froze. "Afraid? Who do you think you are girl? Move it, I need a chair. I'm not as young as you are," she said while sitting down. "Now how do I do this?"

"You push the magic towards you face. Its easies if you hold your nose up in the air with the fork touching it," Dawn said, almost jumping in her seat in joy of teaching a Professor something fun.

Felling and looking silly she did just that.

It was a strange feeling as something connected with the fork. Whatever it was wanted to escape back inside, but he held it there "I feel something," she said astonished.

"Good, now try to let go of the fork," Dawn said.

McGonagall did just that. The fork shivered and danced side to side, but held itself standing mostly straight up. "Hey, this is easy," she said smirking. Now she got it, this was not a bad exercise.

She turned her head back down keeping the magic on the fork letting it stand straight out form her nose. It looked like she had an extra nose or somebody had stabbed her in the face with the fork. With the fork standing out from her nose she let her eyes wander around the table. The moment someone seemed to giggle she glared until they froze in fear. "Twelve points to Miss Summers for finding a good exercise and five points from Miss Summers for making Gryffindors look silly," she said and then picked the fork up with her hand.

The rest of the table stared with awe. Most of them found the exercise difficult, it worked, but the fork quickly fall of, but Professor McGonagall had made it look simple.

"That was incredible," Hermione said. Picking up her fork she tried it again and failed.

One by one the rest of the table joined her.

The other tables silently watched and some like Luna walked over and asked what was going on.

Even the Durmstrang and the Beuxbatons students joined in a silly fork balancing competition. Slytherin table was the last one to join, but not even they wanted to be left out especially if it was a training that would grant them wandless abilities.

Albus was not that amused. The ministry did not like it when student were to good in wandless magic or how to train themselves in doing it. It was not forbidden, just not accepted. It was a question of control. A wizard or a witch without a wand is helpless, easy to control or arrest. Wandless abilities would change that and he quite agreed on that.

Snape sneered out. "So did you know that Cygnus got Sirius Black a trail? The mongrel is free now. He already is suing the government for illegal arrest and unlawful jail time and he demanded that the Potter's last will to be read. He has the law on his side this time."

Albus froze. No, Sirius would make Harry to independent to wild. Not focused on doing the right thing and if he got separated from the Dursley family the Horcrux inside the boy would grow in strength. "I have to talk to the Ministry of Magic," he said rushing out. Hoping to do some much needed damage control. This was bad and he had the feeling it would get worse.

It was like something was messing up all his careful laid out plans and plots, plans that had a prophecy backing them up. They should be unbreakable.

Chapter 42

Later that day

The big fork competition ended with Goyle winning it by balancing two forks on his nose the longest time. Snape had been proud, even if it was a silly competition. He gave twenty points to Goyle, who looked surprised about that. He had never earned any points ever before.

Xander had been the first to walk out, seeking out Professor Flitwick. Knocking he got the answerer, "come in come in," from the happy and tiny half goblin.

"Mr. Harris, what can I do for you?" he asked.

Xander glared down at the tiny man. "I'm just going to inform you that from today on Luna Lovegood is under my protection. You do not seem to be able to do your work and so someone else must do it."

Flitwick said, "Do explain," and he sounded like the champion duelist he was.

Xander swallowed. That sounded like a fighter. "I found out that for the past three years your other Claws have entertain themselves hiding her stuff. Forcing her to walk around barefooted and other things like that. Stealing from her and insulting her and this stops today," he said, unaware that he was channeling magic through his whole body making him glow slightly. "Or I'll be forced to show them why I am the White Knight and it's not because I give enemies ice cream. Control your bitches or I will hurt them."

"That is strange. My prefects haven't reported anything like that. Are you sure she spoke the truth?" he asked.

Xander nodded. "I'm and if they hurt her tonight. I'm going to hurt them. The Lovegood family has my gratitude. We are talking about a week or more with broken bones, regardless of magical healing. Understand?"

"I will investigate. Just remember that if you are going after my Claws, you have to face me first," the professor said glaring at him.

Xander nodded. "Remember that Luna is supposed to be one of your Claws and she is truly special," he said before walking out. "Haven't had good fights in a while, hope you are better than the demon wizard I killed in San Francisco."

Flitwick swallowed. He never had seen anybody surrounded by an aura of wild magic before, never. No wonder his enemies named him the White Wizard. Quickly the small man hurried away and summoned his prefects and the head girl.

+++

At the Gryffindor dorm the students were getting ready for the midwinter-ball. Dawn had a secret somebody that had invited her and Xander was eagerly waiting for Hermione. Ginny was seen talking to Dean and Neville confessed that he had asked young Luna out.

Harry looked nervous. His idea of a date may not have been the best, what if he made her angry? What if he made Xander angry? He just hoped he would survive and live longer than his fourteen years.

Neville was first to move out he had to pick up his date.

+++

In the girls room

Hermione had put up her hair and it worked perfectly with the beautiful dress she had found in a store. Beside her the 13 year old Dawn was twitching in nerves. Her eyes going between almost human and dragon shaped. "Dawn keep calm," Hermione said, putting her hands on her shoulder. "Why so nervous?"

Dawn swallowed. "I have never been to a dance before. What if I trip? Or worse what if I go 'Grrrr' like a hungry alligator out there? Thanks to Buffy, she always destroys things and I can go lizard when I am angry," she whined. "But her diary is real neat to read."

Hermione felt the pain. She so wanted a long discussion with Dawn's older sister about turning yourself and younger sister into part dragons. Not to say turning unknown number of humans across the world into part dragons. That sort of things was just not done. "I am sure she did not mean it Dawn and I am sure you will not make a mistake."

Dawn hoped so too. From what Giles told her and Buffy they had plenty of potential slayers and all of them turned into dragon-girls. So far they seemed to have matching abilities. Her own strength was mostly human, but she could move faster now, twice as fast as before and run long distance. When she starts to run it seems like she could run forever. Marathons? Piece of cake. And if she would run in what she would consider a pacing speed it was still faster than most humans could run all out. Giles was not sure, but the speed she used running long distance was the speed most human at the Olympic Games ran in when they were running the four hundred meters and she could keep that speed up for almost nine thousand meters. What she could do running full speed all out on a short four hundred meter distance was plain scary.

She was so sad that Giles said she could NOT join the Olympic Games. That was so unfair USA would win with no problems then. Giles said the speed was slightly above what a vampire or a slayer could move in when they truly tried to. In her dragon hybrid form she had the claws and her skin growing more dragon or snake like. She became around four times stronger. Her speed on the other hand did not increase she seemed to be full speed direct, something that seemed unusual, but on some rare cases Dragon girls had unique powers. She just hoped she did not got angry or nervous. If that happens she would end up looking like a freak.

Xander on the other hand was thinking far calmer on the whole thing. So he was going out to a dance with a girl that was just fifteen on the other hand He was just fourteen even if he until recently believed that he was sixteen. So legally and morally he no longer cared. She was one year older then he was in the magical world and he was one year older then she was in the Muggle world, end of story.

Hermione is one of the oldest among the other fourth year students as her birthday was at September the nineteen. She was just almost too old to join Hogwarts in that year group and not end up in the Eagle School at London, whatever that was. It had seemed they had missed giving out her invitation to Hogwarts the year before. Her family had been in Paris that year.

Harry for example was born on July 31th and so almost a year younger than Hermione and he himself was born the July the 29th. Willow was born January the fifth and so they had always thought he was six months younger then she was. Instead mom and dad had lied about his real age. He was two years and six months younger then Willow. Buffy was seventeen and three years older than he was. Jay me and Willow managed to join the old kids. So he had no reason to worry. How good looking could a girl like Hermione be, right?

He had seen Kendra and Cordelia the way nature created them. He managed to say no to a vampire like Drusilla. He had seen Buffy nude, thank to the Nude vision spell. Not that he would ever tell her that, no way, he had to many reasons to live and when Miss French the Biology teacher and demon bug tried to seduce him he had almost resisted and thanks to Buffy he survived. It was strange enough, the greatest erotic experience in his life and the worst as she showed her real face. Only her magic over males made him still attracted to the disgusting creature and that magic was extremely potent when it rushed over him. All he could think was sex, even knowing it would kill him.

So going out with a...and there his mind froze. Down the stairs came a goddess. Dressed in a light pink dress her hair was tied up in an elegant knot at the back of her head.

"Humana. Humana. Gaga. Wow," Xander said blinking.

"You said it," Fred said.

"Indeed you did," George confirmed.

"Extremely good way with the spoken word the young man has," Fred commented.

"It must be all those years fighting the forces of evil that neatly keened his verbal battle forms," George agreed.

"We stand in awe over you total grasp over the spoken language. Perhaps it's a foreign language he speaks in? Yes, that must be it," Fred mused.

Xander almost glared at them. He had managed to discover the secret reason why Harry knew what twin was who. Their right eyebrow was different. George had a tiny scar that made the end point slightly up. A small difference that was easy to miss, but now he knew who was who.

"My Lady may I offer you this elegant flower that pales compared to you," he said after he gathered his brain together and then he handed over a small corsage of flowers with a blue rose in the centre.

Hermione smiled demurred as she took the wonderful corsage with red roses and the blue rose in the middle glittering in a blue light. "Where on Earth did you find a blue rose?"

"I asked Neville if blue roses existed and then bought some his grandmother grows," he replied. Hermione smiled as her eyes started to shine in curiosity as the flower turned more dark blue and no more was it shining in a blue light when she was holding it. "Interesting."

Xander blinked. "Why is it doing that?" he wondered. Hermione frowned then it clicked. Holding the rose in her wand hand she used the fork exercise and suddenly the rose was once again glowing in a bright blue light. "It's sensitive to magic," she said.

Nearby Lavender nodded. "Correct, without magic near it, she turns in to a black rose. Kind of ugly even, but in an area of strong magic its beautiful. I heard Neville have a bouquet of blue roses they are real expensive, because not many grows them."

"I bought it from Neville. His grandmother grows them for family only. He only had one rose left, but he helped me fix this corsage. Kind of tradition in USA that a boy gives a girl a corsage to carry on her to a school ball," he said, not ever turning away his head from his date.

"The blue rose has many symbolic meanings like prosperity, love, purity and hope. In old books they claim that it can protect you from love and lust potions," Xander said and then blushed a bit. "I asked Neville. He stated you can make rose water and drinking that gives the protection. His grandmother claimed so." Hermione was not really trusting in that. "Are you sure?"

Xander shrugged. "It's a house remedy of the Longbottoms. Never tried it, but old books on Wicca does say roses have many magical abilities. Concerning love and purity, but it's more important that it looks perfect on you."

Lavender did not seem happy about that. Sulking she followed her date out from the dorms. "Why did you not give me flowers?" she asked her date.

Harry swallowed there was his date coming down. With a red dress and some simple jewelry Dawn looked beautiful. She was almost gliding down the stairs, elegant like a spirit. It ended when she tripped.

Harry twitched as his date tripped bounced on her head twice then rolled around on the stairs before anybody had a change to do anything. She landed face first right in front of him.

Behind Dawn Fred quickly turned his head around poor Dawn. Her Ball gown had glided up and they had a straight line of sight between her legs. They could even see her knickers had a print of a cute cat on it and forced Ron to do the same. "Don't turn your head back that way little brother," he hissed in Ron's ear.

"Let me go," Ron growled. He wanted to see more.

Harry quickly leaned down and asked her. "Are you hurt?" Dawn blinked. "No. I... sorry I..."

"Nothing to be sorry about, can you stand?" Harry asked carefully. Dawn nodded and was thankful for her dragon-girl physic and tough body. She had suffered no real damage, except on her pride. She could hear girls giggling behind her back. With Harry's help she was quickly standing again. "Must have been a tripping Jinx," Harry said.

Dawn knew that most small powered jinx just bounced away from her thanks to her dragon skin. "No, it's those stupid shoes. I have high heels," she said standing wobbly. "Why don't you change? None of us are going to have fun if you break your neck," Harry said and then looked up at her face. "Beside with the high heels you are way bigger then I am." Dawn nodded she did not think about that. "Oki," she pushed the shoes of and rushed up. Now what should she wear? She looked down and. It clicked. The gown was hiding her feet. Pulling of the socks she walked down elegant like a spirit down the stairs none of them knew or could see she was barefoot. Her dragon-girl ability made the bottom of her feet hardy enough to handle the cold floor without any problems.

"You look stunning," Harry said, as he offered her his hand. Dawn blushed and answered, "Thank you. Sorry about the first attempt."

Chapter 43

The Great Hall was decorated like a frosty kingdom with animated ice statues and glowing blue torches. It was wonderful, beautiful and out of this world.

"I love magic," Xander said, seeing fairies dancing along near the invisible roof. Hermione nodded. "It's a magical night."

The first dance was the champions, so they waited. "Where do you think Rita Skeeter is?" she wondered. Xander shrugged. "I read some of the articles. She got a nasty way with words and I don't think a person like that would just give up when she started attacking somebody." Hermione could agree on that. "Perhaps she is hiding. Somebody may have hurt her for something she wrote before."

"That could be. If we are lucky you may never see her again," Xander said. "I know. It's just the mystery on how she could have listened in to our conversations without us knowing about it, that what frustrates me. It's like she bugged us or something," Hermione said.

"Look there they come," Xander pointed out while inside Hermione reached inside her head that 1+1=2 is. The bug that just would not die, the bug that she stomped on and that Xander had flashed fried. That was not a normal insect's ability, but it was normal survival ability for an insect animagus. "Oh god," she said hugging Xander.

Xander premed with pride as he got a hug and then said, "Are you crying?" Hermione swallowed her tears. "I got it now. She must have been a bug, an insect animagus. The way that bug refused to die. It must have been a witch or wizard animagus. Rita and we killed her."

Xander snorted and then started to laugh. "Hermione we have no evidence it was her or anybody. It could have been a simple magical bug, dry you tears." Inside it clicked. The magic of the witch or wizard would make them smaller than their human body and harder to kill then that of a normal being that size. She nodded. "Alright, but I'm going to check up on that," she stated.

On the dance floor Dawn and Harry were flying around or so it felt to them as they whirled around in a perfect harmony.

By the table watching the four pairs dance the first dance Neville turned to Luna and asked, "Is Dawn barefooted?" Luna nodded. "She must be using a warming charm like I sometimes do or her dragon blood is keeping her warm." Neville blinked. How did Luna know that? "The dragon thingy is a secret." To which Luna nodded.

Nearby Ginny frowned. "Barefooted on a dance? Well she makes it look good." Dean nodded. "Yeah, I just hope she doesn't get cold feet." Then he frowned that sounded wrong somehow, but he just could not put his finger on why.

Envy and jealousy and outrange filled the girls as they watched the new girl dance with the Boy who lived wearing nothing on her feet and moving like a goddess on the dance floor.

On the professors table Albus watched the young people dance.

Harry had invited the new girl Dawn? Not good, he was hoping it would be Ginny, that way he would come closer the Wesley family and with Sirius making a stink in the Wizengamot that the Last Will of the Potter's would be read. He now no longer could keep it sealed until Harry's seventeen birthday. Albus was perplexed never before had his Arithmancy skill failed him. Even knowing almost nothing about the boy he should at least been able to summon some numbers to start within the arithmancy calculation ritual, but he got nothing. Nor did he get anything from Dawn or Hermione. Even worse Harry being close to them was starting to become erratic and difficult to predict as well. It was like Mr. Harris or Miss Summer or perhaps both of them were corrupting the surety of the future. Changing the outcome of what should and would happen.

Like one or both were breakers of prophecy, not that anything like that existed. The future was hidden for mortals, but it was a sure path with no real surprise if you knew how to predict it. Destiny, Faith, the gods themselves had it all written down.

'Breakers of prophecy.' Albus started to sweat. He had read legend of people that had the ability to break prophecy, champions of free will. He had always neglected the idea that something like that could exist, but it all fitted. Xander or Dawn were corrupting all around them, making them break the bonds Faith and Destiny had declared a certainty. The future was no longer certain or set in stone. Albus leaned back. Would or could the future return to its track, if he destroyed or removed the breaker of the future? Or were all predictions he had followed in order of making sure Tom would be destroyed negated? What a terrible idea. He had to make sure. He stood up as if he was stretching his legs. Walking seemingly in random directions, until he found himself in front of Sybill Trelawney and then he started to talk to her.

+++

At the same time

The first dance had ended and Xander and Hermione took their place, dancing a waltz. Used to the modern rock music this felt fresh, exotic and totally magical to Xander as he had forgotten all about his dark past, forgotten about Jessie and Kendra's death. Forgotten about the vampires, the demons and the duty he had as a High-wizard. All that mattered was the girl in his arms and the fun they were having. Ignoring the surrounding people the two were whirling around in harmony, seeing only each other.

On the side girls sighed. Granger always got the best boys.

"Owie," Dawn yelled as she managed to trip on her gown, pulling Harry down under her and two chairs over them both. Harry groaned in pain as he landed with Dawn on top of him. "Could you please stand up?" Damn this hurt, but it was kind of neat also. Dawn blushed. She had forgotten how long the gown was. "Sorry, sorry." She flushed red all over in embarrassment and around them laughter spread. Dawn's eyes turned lizard like in frustration. She was just about to yell at the bitches that mocked her.

"Calm down," Harry said. "You have never gone to a Ball before. It's my first also. I have fun. I like it so far. You don't normally wear a gown do you? I don't blame you for tripping over it and those air heads? They are to stupid for anybody worthwhile to bother with." Dawn eyes turned normal and her claws became nails again. "Sorry, got a bit of a temper." The two stood up again.

On the side Draco eyes narrowed. Did that girl's fingers turn into claws? He slowly started too smile. His dad should be able to do something about that and in the right moment where it would hurt Potter the most also. His twisted little mind started to plot.

Dawn could just not understand why she was like five left feet today. Unknown to Dawn her gown, her shoes and her socks where filled with tripping jinx and curses.

The fuming Romilda Vane a fifth year girl was amused. First the boy who lived had turned her down. Then he had gone after that colonial bitch with no breeding, no talent no nothing. She had made sure that Harry would see the bitch for what she was, a clumsy idiot that did not deserve a young man like him, the heir of the House of Potter and Dawn trusting her dragon skins ability to resist weak curses and jinxes even in its human looking form ignored one little fact. It's resisting and not immunity not even if she would go full dragon hybrid was it anything more than resisting magic spells. Greater resistance yes..., but still just resistance and the Jinx was carried on her gown, constantly tempting her feet to trip over each other. Always looking for something she would get stuck on.

"Let's dance," Dawn said with a smile, she loved to dance.

Harry smiled "Sure. I getting tired of people staring at us anyway." Oh boy seeing how beautiful Hermione looked, he almost regretted not asking her out for a dance. Still there was something special about Dawn, something in need of his protection. Like someone or something was trying to hurt her. Perhaps his need to save people complex was going overboard. Better stay close, enjoy it and protect her. The two walked out and joined in a wild polka that started to play.

On the side Romilda fumed, that girl should not be even able to stand. With the tied feet jinx, the tripping curse, the jelly leg curse, how could she move with all those spells and curses in her shoes and gown?

"Um would you like to dance?" Her date Ron asked her. "No idiot," she roared out.

Ron was silent he was hoping to use Romilda to make Hermione jealous, but it did not seem to work. That dark wizard Xander had her totally spell bound. He would show them all that the White Wizard of Sunnydale was nothing more than an evil Dark Wizard. He would show them.

Minerva enjoyed it as she danced with Bagman. He was not the nicest man, but as the representative of the ministry he was supposed to be here. "So did you give the twins their money back?" she asked in a hard voice. Bagman nodded. "Yes. I had to. You should have seen his face. That boy is a warrior. Ruthless. I am not saying that he is evil. No I think he is what his title says, White Wizard and protector of the innocent. On the other hand I don't think many of his enemies are alive today. He follows a more primitive justice then we do and he considered me to be a dark wizard."

Minerva snorted. "I am sure you are overacting. He is a hunter of demons breeds, not humans. He stated he helped put dark wizards away, yes, but he never said he killed them," she finished with a smile. Bagman blinked was she so naïve?

Just nearby Viktor Krum and Parvati Patil were dancing and near them were Cedric and Cho Chang. "It's completely unfair all the prefects' rights have been canceled and more than half the girls are on punishment duty for how they acted the last three years. Professor Flitwick is looking through what we have done and not done in the past year," Cho almost whined. "At least I have the chance to become Prefect now. I'm one of the girls that never hurt that poor Luna, even if she is a bit spooky."

"Well if they hurt Luna that's wrong. I grew up not far from the Wesleys and the Lovegoods. The poor girl was terrible hurt when her mother died," Cedric said as they danced. "She was only nine when a potion experiment has gone wrong and her mother died in front of her eyes. Luna lost her ability to speak for almost a year from the shock." Cho gasped. "That's why she is so strange?"

Cedric nodded. "That and all the Lovegoods have natural magical vision. They really see things that are invisible to normal people, unless you use the Magical Vision spell. Dad and I tried that spell once. Mr. Lovegood explained to us what we saw or his names for the strange things we did see. That ability of them makes them a bit odd, but they are not crazy. What they see really exists, but is invisible to most people. Cho honey, promise me look after that girl. She is to nice to say anything herself and..."

Cho nodded. "I will. Honey I will look after her now." She had to ask her best friend Mariette Edgecombe. Unknown to Cho the main person behind making Luna's life a living hell was and is Mariette. She was even the leader in the club make Lovegood life a living hell.

"Hi Cho," Xander said, as he and Hermione danced up to the couple. That girl was the only one in school that knew Japanese as far as he knew. He was so happy to have somebody to train languages with. She was also his main contact in getting books about Asian wand magic or rather her father was.

Hermione and Cedric asked at the same time. "You know her/him?"

Xander nodded. "Yes, I did spend some time in London while Charlie as he made the arrangements for me to come here. Almost two months in fact. During that time I searched out Mr. Chang, her father, as he has connection in magical trades. I wanted some books about Asian magic and he got them for me. Nice man," he said, "and while I am in Hogwarts Cho is the person I should ask."

"He already ordered a book about oriental dragons," Cho said with a smile. "He talks fluent Japanese, but his Chinese is a crime that should never be mentioned. " Xander rolled his eyes. "I'll get better sooner or later. It's not like it's important for me to talk Chinese."

"Why don't we take a break?" Cedric said. They were talking about Cho's family and he wanted to know more. Hermione nodded they were talking about books, she wanted to know more. Talking about books always made her exited. Xander nodded "Sure let's go for a drink."

"I thought you were Chinese, English," Cedric said to Cho, as the girl had a lovely British Scottish accent. Cho replied, "I'm both actually. My mother is Japanese and my father a Chinese. For generations their families had lived either in their Asian home land or here in England, where their trading partners came from. So mom and dad met each other, both from different magical companies that competed and both the heir and future owner of their magical-companies trading in Asian magical objects and potion ingredients. There were bad times for business back then and so they decided to merge their companies to survive. Both where unmarried and decided to marry each other to make sure the new Asian trade company would survive with its future owner, my big brother. I was born in England and spent most of my time here. So I'm English by birth, Japanese thanks to mother and Chinese thanks to father."

"That must have been a mixed up childhood," Xander said.

The girl grinned. "It is, but it was worse for my brother. He is expected to know and be accepted by both families in Japan and China and be able to handle himself as a real Asian wizard and as an English gentleman. He is almost never home," she whined a bit.

"I see. I never knew that about you," Cedric said looking deep into her eyes.

Xander snickered. "He is so in love," he said looking deep into Hermione eyes. Hermione nodded. "Could you teach me to read Kanji?" she asked looking deep into his eyes. "Sure, no problem," Xander said.

A "SQUEEEL" sound came from Hermione, who was happy that she would soon be able to read in yet another language and so she kissed Xander, who reflex trained by Kendra and Cordelia and in addition the inherent soldier-boy memories, quickly turned it to a deep emotion filled kiss causing her to blush deep and she had to swallow as her heart was beating wild in her chest.

On the other side of the table Ron glared. Was he trying to remove her tonsils?

Xander almost groaned. 'Dam it. Now I have scared her away.'

Then a sound interrupted them all.

Dawn tripped and crashed into the dancing Fleur. She was just spinning wildly around and her dance partner lost his grip and the vela was airborne and flying right into Xander's back. The two landed with a crash in the table and a follow up splash as the big punch bowl landed on their head.

Dawn tumbled in the other direction dragging Harry with her as she knocked out Cedric and manage to break Bagman foot, before she crashed into the table with cake and food which fell all over her ball gown.

Around the whole room laughter spread until... "SILENT," Albus roared. "They can be hurt." He quickly hurried over to them casting analyzing spell on all of them.

Words like -Broken foot- was written in the air over Bagman.

Cedric had a twisted ankle, nothing severe and over Dawn was word after word. -tripping curse, fumble foot jinx. Drunken foot curse.-

"Oh my," Albus said smiling. He now knew that Dawn was a Dragon girl, but that part of the analyze spell he kept secret and he also knew that Xander was not a Dragon-boy, if they even existed. He turned around looking more like the war wizard he was. "Someone has cursed this young girl's gown, making her fall all over herself. If you come forward your punishment will be light. "

Dawn growled as she stood up. She was desperately trying to keep herself from turning dragon girl. Harry's hand on her shoulder and Xander's voice calmed her down. Hermione hugged her. "Let's get you changed. "

Dawn growled out. "Headmaster, only four people could have cursed my clothes and I trust three of them, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. The last one Hermione saw in our dorm checking out what I would wear was Romilda Vane," she said glaring at the two years older Romilda Vane.

"You can't prove anything," she studded out. The sound of two fists smashing themselves together was heard. "Sure we can," Xander said in a scary tone.

"YO house elf," he said and with a 'plopping' sound was one elf arrived.

Xander looked at the elf and kindly asked. "Would you please get my never full bag? It's near the locker in my office." "Hugo can do that," the house elf said as it vanished and then returned.

Xander pulled out the Wiccan scrolls of truths. "Those are scroll of truths. No lie can be written on them," he looked around. "To make sure nobody suspect anybody. Would, Dawn, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Miss Vane please write down that you had nothing to do with cursing Dawn's gown?"

Dumbledore looked at Xander and said, "That's a very good idea, but before I allow this to go through. Is there any danger to those who write on them?"

Xander shock his head. "No, it's a strong compulsion spell combined with a strange erasing spell. First the compulsion is trying to force the writer to write the truth and if he or she is strong enough to resist it, the erasing spell will erase what he or she has written," he grinned. "For fun why don't you write down a lie or try to."

Dumbledore cast some investigating spells. He did not know the spells in that scroll, but his elder wand investigating spells seemed to confirm what the boy had said. "Let see. A lie? How fun. I know I claim that I'm a centaur," he said as he wrote or tried to in front of the school. The headmaster froze, swallowed as he shock of the compulsion and wrote I'm a centaur. The words were erased before he was finished. "Strong compulsion almost made it impossible to write a lie and the lie is erased. This is a true paper of truth," he stated.

Hermione pulled Dawn with her and the two girls signed, followed by Ginny and Luna who was the only other girl that had been allowed to see the gown.

On her way from the table Dawn managed to trip and almost crushed Hermione, but only Hermione's beautiful flowers were destroyed in the crash.

A short moment later the others joined up. All except Romilda Vane, who looked more and more sick. "This is wrong I did not do anything."

Dawn growled desperately holding her temper. Just wait the moment she would find a dark corner then feel my claws.

"All the other girls that could have cursed Dawn have signed it. Even some that had no chance at all have signed it. Only you are left and I have to insist," Dumbledore said.

"I did it, alright? She is a stupid colonial whore and she has no right to Potter. The boy that lived should be with somebody like me not a bad breathed bitch," she screamed, so the whole room could hear her.

Xander saw Dawn twitching as she was starting to transform. Damn he had to hide that. "ELEMENTAL ARROW," he screamed out.

30 bolts of glowing energy flew out of his wand and moved all around him like an explosion and then in mid air turned and started to fly direct at Romilda. Dawn blinked and lost her anger in pure fascination. "oooo fireworks."

The girl squealed and tried to dodge. Each bolt turned around people and tables, unhindered by anything as they hunted the girl down. First one hit her, followed by five then nine then another eight then one arrow, another four then and then the last two crashed into her. Dawn just blinked and relaxed. "Hehehe. Feel the pain bitch."

Romilda Vane screamed in pain as she was hit by acid, fire and lightning again and again. "Help I'm hurt," she screeched twisting around on the ground.

Xander saw that his distraction born from panic had worked, Dawn calmed down. Good that way she would not play bowling with Marietta's head. "Stand up idiot. That spell is harmless. It only creates the illusion of getting harmed. You are totally unhurt."

"I can feel it. It has burned me. I have to be burned. My face... you destroyed it," Romilda cried and sniffed still twitching on the ground crying her eyes out. Around her the other students could now see that the girl was unhurt. Her gown was whole, unbroken and nothing was damaged.

Madam Poppy Pomfrey was finally at the girl side and cast as many analyze spells as she could. She said in a cold voice as she did not like students who hurt others in any way. "You silly girl, you are unhurt now stand up and stop moving like a worm."

Romilda slowly stood up. She swallowed in fear as she looked in the eyes of the White Wizard. They were the eyes of cold brutal death looking at her. "Dawn, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Fred, George and Luna are all under my protection. I have hunted down and destroyed vampires and demons for doing less then what you did," Xander said looking at her. "That was a warning. Don't tempt me girl."

It was silent in the Great Hall.

Xander without turning his eyes away from her said, "Professor as she attacked another Gryffindor it would not be fair to remove points. That would only punish Dawn as well. I suggest six months suspension for endangering the life of Dawn. Her tripping jinx made Dawn fall down the stairs. Her tripping curses caused Bagman to break his leg, caused Cedric a twisted ankle and made Champion Fleur and me take a pumpkin juice shower. Six months minimum. Don't you agree headmaster?" He turned and looked the old man in the eye.

Dumbledore seized the opportunity as he used his Legilimency on the boy only to find out he had Occlumency shields and that seemed to confuse him and he stumbled. "You have strong shields Mr. Harris," he said in surprise.

The boy's eyes now glared at him, wand in his hand. "Mind-reading headmaster? Legilimency against a student or an unwilling subject outside a duel? I thought that was illegal." Xander pulled down as much magic as he could without showing it. A tiny white aura formed around him causing gasp to spread out.

The room was silent trying to understand what was going on.

Albus stood up strait. "Meer curiosity I assure you. Six months and I am glad it's me not you that's set the rules in this school," he stated.

"Six month suspension for cursing and attacking a student in the back," he would not back down from this. "Action always has consequences. Your Legilimency attack could cost you four thousand Gallons. I'll not press charges against you sir, this time, but use it on those under my protection and I will do worse then press charges." No, pressing charges against Dumbledore would only cause the rest of the white allied families turn on him.

Albus Dumbledore was not a fool. He had many contacts, even among the vampires and now it clicked. His old friend Igor said to him that the first Herald of New Magic walked around in England. His magic was to be the counter point against technology. Magic defense against the Muggle's strange power not even he could really understand. At first he suspected that Igor finally had gone crazy, but the old vampire had never lied to him and that said it all. "Herald," he whispered staring at the boy in front of him. He knew that in a fight he could destroy the boy. "But if you treat those that erred to harsh they will never change and redeem themselves. They will only turn angry and bitterness and drift further way down the path of dark magic and corruption."

"And if you punish one that as erred correctly, not only will that person think twice before doing the same thing. All other around him or her will learn or refuse to do wrong in fear of punishment," Xander replied.

'Damn the boy gave a good answer,' Dumbledore thought. "Only love and forgiveness turn people towards the light. "

Xander smirked this was fun. "Only fair and honest justice stops people from turning to the dark in the first place and without Justice our only hope for safety stands with revenge."

Dumbledore summoned a chair he was too tired to stand. "Justice is only as good as the people creating it. I fear the judges are to harsh for a crime this seize. It would only make Miss Vane turn to bitterness and to more trickery and lies and dark magic."

Xander summoned his own chair using his wand. "The lack of justice makes vengeance the just and correct path of action. All people have a duty to stand in constant vigilance against corruption and unfairness in society. Miss Vane endangered the life of Dawn and she also hurt Bagman, Fleur, Cedric and me. Falling around like that Dawn could have been hurt or killed. Others could have been hurt or killed. Six months is a good time for her to reflect over the error of her way and learn from them. It also sets an example others may learn from, so that they are not tempted to do the same thing. Justice and punishment is not always about teaching the criminal a lesson. It's also about making and example out of them so that others will not follow in that path," he glared at the older man. "Protecting the innocent, children, families and friends are the most important things anybody could do. Redemption of a criminal can only exist if the person in question is seeking it and is willing to change his ways, but redemption should never come at the cost of innocent life." Giles and Willow had left him TONS of books in philosophy, books about moral and ethics. He had no idea why, but with so many hours of not sleeping he read them and damn it had made his head hurt. He guessed the books were part of Giles and Willows evil plot to make sure that he stayed on the side of good.

He turned to Snape "His actions do not fill me with confidence. Constantly and verbally attacking other students, calling Muggle born mudbloods is not the action of a good person. It's not the action of a person trying to redeem himself. It's the action of a person forced to hide in the light. Professor Moody on the other hand seems to have truly changed since his Death Eater days."

Dumbledore and most of the hall blinked.

"Um Moody has never been a Death Eater," Minerva said. Xander blinked. "But my detection spell clearly spotted the dark mark on him, Snape and that Durmstrang headmaster. Charlie or Cygnus helped me develop it."

Now they all looked at Moody that had a deer caught in a head light look on his face.

"Avada Kedavra," the man screamed and aimed directly at Xander.

Dumbledore knew he would be too late, but Xander quickly cast the vacuum shield spell. "Air shield" and just in front of him the curse imploded in a harmless green light.

Xander stood up his wand turned in to its rune-staff form. "Gale wind," he said followed by his trade mark and favored spell "Elemental Arrow" the gale wind created a small tornado inside the room, forcing the fake Moody to crash back into an empty part of the room even in the air the first of the Elemental Arrows hit him, all in all 24 of them caused him pain and shock. "Air curse," Xander said silently just as the Dark Wizard landed.

"I knew it. Now the fighting will start," Bagman moaned.

Dumbledore looked around the strong wind had thrown Moody into a corner of the room. It was brutally effective and none of the student were in spell range.

Xander, followed by Albus, quickly moved towards the fallen man. Now Moody if that was him and the three of them were in one corner of the Great Hall and the other students were on the other side.

Before anybody had the chance to stop her Dawn, followed by Harry, rushed up. "Meat shield coming up," she said with a perky voice.

"Thank you Dawn. Keep Harry safe," he said turning to Dumbledore. "Alive or dead?" he said, silently casting a second air spell with an area effect around 'Moody'.

"Will do," Dawn said, before tripping on her feet and almost knocking herself out. "VANE I'M going to rip your spine out and use it to flush with," she screamed from her position on the floor. Growling in anger she kept her human appearance sitting up, she remove the curse from her body the only way she could. She ripped off the gown. In panties and bra she followed Harry.

The poor boy swallowed and removed his fine robe. He had a t-shirt and jeans under it. "Thank you," Dawn said pulling it over her head. "Spine Vane flush got it?" she screamed towards the now scared silly girl.

Moody's body suddenly started to twist, violent transforming in front of their eyes, a new leg grew out and most of the scars vanished and a he suddenly had two eyes.

"Crouch Junior," Dumbledore said in surprise.

Neville roared out, "You Bastard." Lifting his wand he yelled, "REDUCTO."

Crouch quickly yelled, "Protecto." The simple spell deflected the unfocused explosive curse of the boy. "How did you do it? Stop the death curse," he roared out.

"What's the nature of a missile spell?" Xander asked. "What... what are you talking about?" Crouch wondered.

"A missile spell needs a medium to travel in. If the medium changes the spell is often broken, but the death spell is known for its ability to change medium. From air to water, it can even travel through solid objects unless it's too thick. That's why only thick shields from the person they protect or solid walls can stop it. Body armor does not work as the death spell travel straight through the armor," Dumbledore explained.

Out of the background Hermione said, "Of course. Nothing can stop the death curse. That's brilliant Xander. You used vacuum so nothing to stop it."

"That's right Hermione," Xander said. "Nothing can stop the death curse."

Harry frowned and said "Losing me here." He looked at Dumbledore. "I'm afraid I'm lost also," the old man said.

"What did you do?" Crunch asked again.

Xander shock his head. "Muggle physics proved the existence of Vacuum generations ago. Emptiness... no air... nothing. My spell created a bubble of nothing in the path of the death curse and a missile spell needs a medium to move through or it collapses."

"Brilliant. Nothing can stop the death curse and so you used nothing. Once the missile spell entered the bubble it is confronted with the vacuum and a missile spell that stops moving becomes unstable and collapses in itself in an implosion," Dumbledore said, finally understanding it.

Harry grinned. "Vacuum," he screamed wishing to create bubble of vacuum, he waved his hand hoping he had copied what he thought he saw Xander do..

Xander was about to say that's wrong way when he grinned. The need, the want to create a spell combined with the power to force the magic. A 'Plop' like sound in front of Harry told them he had succeeded. Invisible air bubbled filled with vacuum.

Harry knew he did it. Not how he did, he just knew he could do it. He had to ask Xander later what the real spell was.

On the side Cho groaned. "Vacuum is the protection against the death curse. Why did not anybody think about it? Everybody says that nothing can stop the death curse it's so obvious."

Crouch groaned. "You... That was actually impressive. Now you die," he said as the duel started again and ended as Crouch fell down unconscious before he even cast another spell.

Dumbledore blinked and started to walk up to the man.

Xander stopped him as he removed the spell. "I put a curse on him, one that stops fresh air from entering. Only Carbon monoxide can enter and once he was out of Oxygen he collapsed and if the spell is not lifted in time, he dies." He quickly cast a analyze spell, the Death Eater was unconscious. There was a reason he talked to Crouch to distract him from the fact that he got no fresh air to breath. Xander looked at the old man. "I have lifted the spell. He is sleeping now."

"Let the party continued. Mr. Harris, Mr. Potter why don't you join me?" Dumbledore said using his magic to tie up Crouch. With the Death Eater floating in the air behind them Xander walked beside the headmaster.

The old man had tried to move in advance, but he was too fast and he refused to be seen as the follower. Harry hurried up on the old man's other side.

The student noticed that the headmaster allowed the young White Wizard and the Boy that lived to walk beside him as an equal and the whispering started.

Miss Vane seeing the angry looks Dawn Summer gave her screeched to McGonagall "Six months suspension, please give me six months or she'll kill me."

McGonagall looked at Dawn that was currently filing her nails and was looking quite blood thirsty. "Yes I do think she will. Six months suspension from school Miss Vane and if I were you, I would look around after different school opportunities. For your own safety of course."

Draco seeing that frowned. That was interesting. Snape and his dad would surly protect him from suspension, still it was a worrying trend.

Note from Hawklan: Ok now we have this story from Hatten up-to-date with what is posted on ficsite and TTH. If you like this story and would love to see more of it, it could help if you show that to Hatten with a few nice reviews.


	19. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Later in the Headmaster's office

It was a total mess. All cleaned up with no papers on the desk... nothing... just a clean professional looking desk. McGonagall always put things away where he never could find them. She used the drawers and the filing cabinets. Hiding things everywhere instead of letting it lie in front of her on the desk where a simple summoning charm would find it. "Sit down Harry, Mr. Harris. Can I call you Alexander?" he asked.

Xander grinned. "If you call me Alexander I will call you AL, if you call me Xander I call you Albus, fair is fair," he said. It was fair trade to him after all.

Dumbledore nodded. Damn, if the boy used his title and he used his name all around them would be sure the boy was under his command or one of his loyal followers. Now the boy insisted to be treated like an equal. "Of course my boy, of course Xander."

Harry looked at him. "Headmaster, my friend has the correct idea. If you continued to call me Harry I would have to insist that you give me the right to call you Albus or you have to start calling me Mr. Potter." Fawkes seemed to sing a jolly song as it flashed over to Harry, who started to pet the phoenix.

Xander snorted. "Yeah beak head. Don't trust everything Archimedes tells you. He has a rude beak."

Fawkes trilled another song. "Sure I can understand you. May I touch you?" Xander asked.

The bird nodded and singed a song. Xander rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know I am not like Harry, but we are on the same side like you said."

The bird started to sing a big time song. Xander looked startled. "He has what in his head?" he asked and grabbed the Phoenix in his hand. "And why has it not been removed?" he growled.

Fawkes looked worried as the young man held him in a strong grip. He did not want to hurt the boy. His heart was in the correct place, but if he did not let go then... he started to sing.

Xander leaned back letting the bird free. "I see, troublesome information."

Albus blinked HE WAS TALKING TO A PHOENIX the words screamed in his head. That was the surest sign of a white wizard. He only got some emotions and ideas flashing from Fakes, but not true understanding.

"Fakes told me there is a prophecy between you and the Dork Lord Harry. Kill or be killed... the usual garbage." He seemed to think for a moment and then continued. "Right, part of Voldipants soul is trapped inside your scar. It has to be removed or the only way you can win is by dying. Fawkes said it can be done using the correct method, but he did not know what method is correct."

Albus looked at his Phoenix that seemed to glare back with an amused look on his face. "Why did you tell them that Fawkes? They are not ready to know yet." Fawkes trilled a song that clearly said he was disagreeing with him.

Xander grinned and said to Dumbledore. "The bird said you have to wake up and smell the reality." The bird glared at him. "Hey you said it in a polite and wonderful way, I can't translate that. I'm not a poet." Fawkes seemed to agree on that and trilled a second song.

Xander grumbled, "Hey I'm not stupid. Take that back." The bird just trilled another insult. "Well I'm not talking to you anymore then," he said sulking. "Stupid fire in the ass bird." He just knew the fire bird was laughing at him.

"There a prophecy on me and Voldemort?" Harry asked, sounding unsure. Xander rolled his eyes. "Prophecies are mostly a joke anyway. Dawn's big sister had one that said she would die at the hands of the master. Please... one CPR rescue later and she was alive. Prophecy is just what Destiny wants to happen. Grab a hold on yourself and you can choose your own faith." He smirked. "Beside like I said I know things not even old guy over there knows," he said pointing at the headmaster that tried to get his Phoenix to answer yes and no questions.

Something the extremely brilliant bird was unable to do. Yes and no was for the most cases not in existence in the phoenix way of talking. It always had an explanation around why it was a positive or negative answer. Just a no or yes would not work or better could not work. The poor bird was unable to understand how to shorten its answer so much and poor Albus was unable to understand the language.

And Xander who knew a spell that gave you the ability to understand spiritus familarus like Fawkes and Archimedes and Hedwig had no plan on casting it on the old man yet.

"In the phoenix language there are no simple yes or no answer Albus. All negative or positive answers come with an explanation around them. No short answer among them. Even if they are smart, perhaps even smarter than a human, they are unable to shorten an answer to a yes or no. They need to explain why also," Xander explained.

Albus sighed. "So you can talk to them?"

"Harry, would you let me cast a spell on you?" Xander asked. Harry nodded and said, "Yes, I trust you."

Xander quietly said, "Analyze." The shadow of Tom Riddle hung over Harry' scar easily to see for them all. "Well you seem to have a soul fragment stuck in your head and we have to remove it."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Albus said sadly. "Death is the only way it could be removed."

Xander looked at him. "Magic's only weakness is magic. The soul fragment can be removed. We just have to find the correct path and like you guessed I'm the Herald of New Magic. High magic is a power greater than wand magic and I claimed Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Fred and George Wesley, Ginny Wesley and Neville Longbottom as my students already." He looked at the old man with sad eyes. "You have no idea what is out there, have you? The new age of magic has come. Prophecies among the Wicca witches have spoken about it. You yourself have seen the evidence. Magic is returning to Earth."

"Wicca is not real," Albus said simply. "You are wrong Albus," the voice of one of the former Headmistress said. It was an old painting from around 1500th.

Albus blinked. "Eoessa, it's rare to hear you talk about things of today's world."

"In this, I fear I have to talk young man," Eoessa said to Albus. "Wicca magic is very real. It's based on rituals, white and dark rituals. By summoning spirits we can cast spells far over the power of any wand wizard, even the Dark Lord himself."

"I didn't know that. Why has this knowledge been kept from us? Why are there no Wiccan among us?" Albus said.

Eoessa seem sad. "It happened in my grandmother's time. A split between the witches and us wand-user. A dark witch appeared and he had the skill of a wand-user as well. He claimed the title and ability of a Warlock. I see you are shocked and do not understand. The ability of a warlock among the witches is dark magic. A warlock can steal the power of another witch or wizard by murdering them. All Warlocks are fallen magic users, which sold their soul to demons."

"What happened?" Xander asked.

"He was a witch?" Harry asked.

Xander quickly explained the bit about the difference in titles for the different kinds of magic and then he looked at the other boy who now nodded in understanding. Even Albus nodded. Now it made more sense, the lost part in their history books about a magical war.

"The Warlock was a charismatic man who used his skill in manipulation to gain power among the wand-users. He then attacked several villages with witches in it. When they tried to defend themselves he made it look like it was they who started the fight.

With fake witness and evidence he got the Wizengamot to declare war against the Wiccan witches, which wasn't to hard because they disliked the witches as it was a magic they could not control. He became the leader of the troops. It was a short and bloody war Wiccan against Wand users. The warlock's stolen power must have made him one of the most powerful magical users in his time. Perhaps even the most powerful living warlock ever. In the end the Warlock died from a Witch, which stabbed him in the back with a cursed sword, but by then Witches had not been ready for war and the surprise attack and the many fights following week after week had crushed their defenses and burned most of their homes and villages. It killed to many of them. The next following fifty years Wand wizards in England started to hunt down Wiccan. As they never got a chance to recover the witches started to escape England to the New World. My father married a Witch. Rather he used love potions on her until I was born. By then she had no were to run and he was the only one that could protect her and me so instead of escaping or killing my father she used some rather dark spells that enslaved him to her will."

"Ouch. She got away with it, right?" Xander asked.

Eoessa nodded. "Yes, he had enslaved her so by enslaving him she evened the score between them. It was a bad tricky thing to do. She did it and I had a happy childhood. Father was mostly working trying to bring riches and make mother and me happy, I did not see much of him. I learned both Wiccan and Wand witch craft. I personally have always seen myself as a Wiccan first and a wand user second."

"Why is Warlock used among wand-users as a title of honor?" Xander asked curiously. "A second insult they did against us. The dark wizard that almost annihilated the Wiccan was seen as a hero to them and they named him a defender of the light and a war-wizard. From that point on the title Warlock has been given to any Wand-witch or Wand-wizard that helped protect the Wand world," Eoessa explained.

Albus was silent one of the many tittles he had was Warlock. He felt the title had become dirty now.

"She is correct," another voice said. It was Amberose Swott, a headmaster during the later 1600th. "I to had some wonderful meetings with Wiccan over in the colonies," he sighed.

Dumbledore was shocked. "So Wicca exists then?"

Xander nodded. "Wicca is the strongest magic of all, but it's also the slowest." And here Xander explained the difference between the three magical ways like he did many times before.

Harry listened and said, "I hear a 'but' in that."

Xander grinned and nodded. "But... Many, but not all natural born Wiccan have a gift. It can be teleportation, telekinesis, telepath, hydrokinetic, pyrokinetic. I have seen and had to fight a witch that had the gift to stop time. It can be anything really. It's like a magic spell they are born with and can do naturally. Those natural gifts a Wiccan has are the only spells that are faster than most of our spells and they are much stronger then wand-magic."

Albus felt depressed. "Why do you seem so interested in repeatedly say that they are stronger?"

"In the hope that you listen, most Wiccan would not use magic against you in a war. They would use a gun if you surprise them. A Muggle weapon with charmed bullets that penetrates any protection you have. A second group would sit at home, miles away, casting the strongest curses they could over whole towns of wand users," he said and shrugged. "The Wiccan's are like a nice big friendly pet lion that you can trust even with you children. Just don't make him angry or he shows you why he is a lion and not a house-cat."

"Good description. Thanks to the three fold law. Wiccan do not like to start a fight, but once a fight started they strike the enemy down hard and permanently. They give no second chance for an enemy to attack them again. The war I described ended with the Wiccan escaping the country, but it were the Wiccan who were victorious. Ritual spells had been cast in revenge over the Wand-world of England and only a handful of Wand-wizards and Wand-witches survived it," Eoessa said.

Ambrosius agreed on that. "The way the three fold law works, deadly curses can be used like candy by a Wiccan. The importance is not what they are casting, but why they are casting the spells. If they cast dark curses to protect their loved ones or innocents then magic judges it acceptable, even if a field of wand-wizards lies dead. After all the dark spells was cast to protect the innocents."

Albus started to feel weak. "How can they not see how important redemption is? How can anybody claim they serve the light if they allow even one soul to wander lost in the dark? It should be our duty to guide them like a Sheppard back to the light again."

"A Sheppard that tries to make a sheep dog out of a wolf would lose far too many sheep for it to be worth it," Ambrosias commented and Xander started to laugh.

Albus glared at the boy.

"We are sitting on an explosive situation Albus. Wiccan reported they too have experience around five hundred times more witches being born and that in England only," Xander said.

Albus twitched. "No," he said with dread.

"From what I can see the same goes with High magic and some High-wizards are Wiccan also and some like me are Wand wankers," Xander said.

"How? What are we to do? We could never hide so much magic from the Muggle. It will be war," Albus said with dread.

Xander nodded. "Most likely, unless everything is handled effectively. It's a situation where we don't have much room for luxury. War is coming. We just have to figure out if we are going to fight each other or stand together protect each other from aggressive Muggle and force them to accept us. Because we are going to be almost the same number as they are in the end. Only split up in different groups. Wiccan, Wand, High, and some combinations, wiccan-wands, Wands-high and Wiccan-High magic." He leaned forward. "If you ask the magical species of the world I would not be surprised if some of them have increased numbers of children born as well."

He leaned his head towards Harry. "You know I wonder about something. A High-magic user is always a Wizard or a mage regardless of gender, correct?"

Harry nodded. "Yes as you explained it."

Then Xander came with the killing stroke. "Now a Wiccan is always a witch regardless of gender. So what would somebody who was both High-wizard and a Wiccan Witch be? A High-Hermaphrodite?"

Harry snickered, that was stupid but fun.

Xander continued. "Titles are important among all magic users. Titles and names can be used to curse trap and enslave people or protect you against those things. Like the way the fire cup made you a champion, regardless if you wanted it or not."Harry twitched. "I get it. So what can I do?"

"There are spells you can use on you name so it cannot be used against you. Sometimes it's better to have a title and using it, instead of you name. The boy that lived is one example, good titles works as a shield. It's almost impossible to curse somebody who's title is 'The boy that lived' if you don't know that he is also Harry J. Potter. Curse someone with the title 'The boy that lived' and that name would work like a strong magical shield."

Harry turned to the headmaster.

Albus nodded. "In many, but not all wand magic curses, especially the darker rituals, the same rules exist. They must know you name or title or have a part of you, blood, hair or something like that. A title like 'The boy that lived?' Well just the title claims that you live. So what can the curse do excepted fail and let you survive? Children believing in you and your title as the one that lived also increase your ability to survive. Children's magic is wild and often leaks out.

In this case to make sure their trust in the one that lived is not wrong. One out of many reasons I made sure the title was in everybody's mouth short after Voldemort was banished." He looked at Harry and continued, "Remember Harry. It does not make you invincible. Only gives you some extra luck."

Harry leaned back. For the first time ever he was happy about the title. It made so much more sense now. How could a 12 year old stand against a Basilisk like that and survive? It was mad luck and he had his fans-girls and fan-boys to thank for it.

"It's the same with Wiccan and High Magic. White Wizard and Protector of Innocents are not bad either, but you title Harry is a freaking armored truck compared to mine," Xander confirmed. "So we have to find a way to remove the fragment in your head. Then what about Voldipants status? Is he alive, asleep or in a spirit form? And if he is in a spirit form what type of spirit form?" Now Xander was back in an area he knew well.

"I think the state is a wraith," Albus said.

"Crap, the only way to kill a wraith is first to return it to life and then kill the fucker." He looked at the still sleeping Crouch. "Let's see what he knows. Have any truth serum? And no Snape, if you send Snape in I'm going to curse him silly and then I go nasty," Xander said.

"Calm down Xander. You can trust Professor Snape. I trust him and so should you," Albus said.

Xander blinked and then said, "Albus have you smoked to much LSD, sniffed heroine on morphine? I don't trust you. So why should I trust somebody I know was a Death Eater once, a terrorist, somebody that for fun tortures, raped and murderers, not always in that order, their victims? Charlie told me to earn the right to wear the Dark Mark you have to torture, rape and murder a Muggle in such a way that Moldinhispants gets impressed or approve of you skills. A Muggle born witch or wizard could also work. Cygnus was fond of little girls and he told me all about Snape's fondness for red haired women and how he liked to kill dark haired men with glasses and calling them Potter." He leaned over to Harry. "Does that knowledge increase you urge to trust a Death Eater?"

Harry swallowed. "No, in fact if you trust him headmaster, I'm afraid I can't trust you. Not without a long detailed explanations involving truth serum used on you."

Albus gasped. 'Why was everything crashing down around him?' His phoenix seemed to giggle as it sang a comforting song. "And knowing that why do you trust Cygnus?" Albus asked Xander.

Xander blinked. "I would never trust Cygnus in fact I kill him if I see him. Charlie on the other hand I would trust with my life."

Albus tried again. "They are the same correct?"

"Long story. Cygnus soul was split in half, one good side and one evil side. Both are dying," Xander explained.

Albus nodded, that made sense. Even he never could have imagined someone like Cygnus ever turned around and do good things. The only surprise now was that he even had a good side.

A trill from Fawkes interrupted them.

Xander raised an eyebrow. "I understand Fawkes. If he does the right thing I'm willing to forgive and start trusting the old man." Harry nodded and added. "If the Headmaster does the right thing, then yes I would be willing to trust him again as well."

Albus wanted to scream out, but said slowly "And what is the right thing?"

Xander grinned. "Now that would be telling."

Harry agreed. "If you are unable to understand to separate right from wrong then we should never trust you in the beginning."

Albus blinked. He was interrupted as McGonagall and Snape entered the room.

Both of the boys had their wand drawn, but hidden. 'Why would they not just trust him? Snape wanted the death of Voldemort more than his own life, he could be trusted,' Dumbledore thought. The thrill of Fawkes interrupted him and got him thinking.

1. Snape wanted Voldemort dead more then he wanted to live.

2. Snape was a master Occlumency so good he could lie to a Legimencer

3. If his goal was the death of Voldemort by any means necessary that did not meant that he has become a good man. In fact Snape could still hold the same beliefs and same dark lust of power as before. He just wanted Voldemort dead more then he wanted all those things.

4. Snape hated the Potter and the Black family. He also hated the Weasley family, the Longbottoms and more than half the students in the school.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Snape sneered.

"Sitting Professor Vampire Envy," Xander said, rolling his eyes.

"You..." Snape stated. "What are you going to do to this boy? He used, from what I was told, unknown magic." He swore irritated over the fact that he had been outside the Great Hall.

Albus lied. "Old friend, this boy used no more unknown magic then you do. All it was, and I saw it standing next to him, was an impressive combination of wandless banishing spell and simple wordless wand magic, creating an impressive looking wind. Combined with some sleight of hand making Crouch over there misinterpreted what was done. Must be a vampire hunter habit, they are four times faster and stronger. Hunting them he must be used to trickery. The wind spell was what most impressed me."

Snape nodded that made sense. "What about the rumor about him stopping the death curse?"

Albus smiled. "I can promise you NOTHING can stop the death curse," he said, even letting Snape see into his eyes that he was telling the truth. "If you look around in the Great Hall you would find a lot of glass near where he stood," he said smiling.

Snape eyes narrowed. "A glass shield? Transfigured and levitated, smart." He nodded that made sense. A thick shield on distance could block or force the spell to destroy itself and the object blocking it. "Acceptable work Mr. Harris, just do not expect the next dark wizard to be as easy to fool as Crouch was."

Xander nodded. "Sure." 'What the...," McGonagall frowned, 'Albus lied to Snape.'

"Please it would be best for you reputation if you stayed away from here, Severus," he said. "I will tell you later." Snape nodded. "I will hold you too that," he said and then walked out.

Xander looked with cloaked envy. "I so want to know how he does that sweeping motion with the cloak."

All of them nodded in agreement.


	20. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"So let's see what our sleeping friend has to say," Albus said, as he pulled up Verisatium and forced tree drops into his mouth and woke him up.

A long questioning later they had found out how he escaped jail, where the real Moody was and why Harry was to be abducted and to where.

"If Voldemort stays a Wraith he can't be killed right?" Harry asked.

Xander nodded. "Yes and he will slowly become more and more powerful. Within twenty years or so his wraith form is so powerful it will make a Dementor look cute and cuddly."

Albus agreed. "He is right. A Wraith is immortal. It can be driven away, but not captured and they grow in strength as long as they exist. The only good part is that every Wraith desperate seeks a way to return to life. The Wraith form is to painful for any soul to remain trapped inside."

Xander was silent. There were ways to capture a Wraith among the Wiccan and High-wizards. All of them were bad ideas as the Wraith, even in jail, would grow stronger, slower than if free, but it would grow stronger until it could break free worse than ever.

Harry sighed. "Then this could be our chance. If he returns to life he is weakened and we could capture him and or kill him."

Xander looked at Harry's scar. "That soul fragment you have… it's way to small for a normal Horcrux. Yes, Charlie told me about them. To make a Horcrux the dark wizard severs half of his own soul and puts it inside a container. As long as the Horcrux is not destroyed the dark wizard cannot be destroyed, it anchors him to this world. When the dark magic is used the dark wizard severs the soul in half. Remember that Harry… in half. The soul fragment in you is a tiny spark and hardly worth to be even called a soul fragment."

Albus swore. Why had the boy revealed this? "Xander is correct. Voldemort made several of those. The diary that held part of his soul and the memory of him as a 16 year old was the first one. Other then that I have suspicions, but no real information where the rest could be."

"So he wants to return to life and we want him to return to life, so he can be killed. But we cannot kill him, until we managed to destroy all of those Horcrux. What's the plural of Horcrux? Is it Horcrux?" The others seemed to ignore the question on the end.

Albus nodded. "Yes that is a trouble filled question." He leaned his head towards the table. "I have theories that a death curse thrown by Tom that would hit Harry right in the scar would remove the Horcrux without killing Harry. I even talked to my friend Nicholas Flamel and we did some long calculations and fact research in this area. We both came to the conclusion that most likely the Horcrux would be destroyed and Harry would return to life a short moment later." They all stared at him. "The trouble with that theory is that we have no way of proving it, unless it's tested. Harry could just end up dead. I do trust the idea. It should work and the Horcrux will be destroyed and Harry will survive," he finished in sadder tone. "And it's the only way I found."

Xander nodded. "And if Harry was dead then the prophecy about Harry VS Tom would be neutralized also, leaving old Voldipants open for other heroes to take him out."

Albus nodded like a sage. "Indeed. I always hoped that Harry would survive and take out Tom. Tom's way would destroy us all. He has to be destroyed."

Xander leaned down. He was trying to find a hole in the old bastard's argument. "Unless we find a way to remove the fragment from Harry, you are correct. Left by itself it will grow stronger and stronger until it can take you over Harry." He looked at the boy, no, the young man. "If Voldemort's soul fragment is not removed from that scar it will turn you into him. Not now, but in twelve or forty years perhaps."

Albus nodded. "Twelve or forty is a good guess between Harry's magic and willpower and Voldemort's no more precise date could be given." Yet another reason he was happy the Dursley had been abusive towards Harry. It had forged the boy's willpower like an armor that would protect him against the Horcrux evil influence. As shameful as it was to admit it, he had hoped Petunia would act just like she had and thus making poor Harry mentally strong enough to resist the Horcrux and face what could be his own death. If it worked as he hoped Harry would live a long happy life and Tom would be dead.

So what was a destroyed childhood against the future happy life? If he said it enough times, perhaps one day he would be able to believe in it. Albus knew he was going to hell for the things he had done to Harry and if he entered heaven James and Lilly would make it hell for him, but the boy's life was worth it.

Harry looked pale.

Xander slapped him over the shoulder. "Don't worry. We figure things out."Harry, still pale, said, "Why not let the game continue? Let Voldemort be reborn. He needs blood from me and if somebody makes sure I come away from their alive or at least in one body piece perhaps we could remove my fragment also."

McGonagall started to say, "No that's…," but she was silenced by Albus, Xander and Harry all starring at her.

"I want to live and this way I will. I can live all I have to do is risk my life, take a death curse like a man and hope you were correct," Harry said.

"How long would it take you to find the Horcrux things?" Xander asked.

The old man frowned. "I don't have the time. I have all my memory and notes on Voldemort behavior in those files over there," he said and pointed at a storage file. "He is a trophy seeker and each Horcrux is important to him. The information is inside I know it, but I have not found it yet. I have not the time and you made me question Snape's loyalty. I know he wants the death of Tom Riddle more than anything other in the world, even his own life, but that does not make him loyal to me. It just makes him an ally." 

McGonagall looked at him. "I can do it," she stated. "Me and Flitwick, if you trust us." Albus nodded. "Good. The bloody internationals, the Wizengamot and Sirius Bloody Black are making my life hell."

"Sirius?" Harry asked. Xander hid his grin.

"Yes Mr. Potter. He blames me for being in Azkaban and rightly so. As the head of the Wizengamot I should have arranged for a trial, but if I had did that he would have removed you from the Dursley family and the blood protection was to powerful and to important for you to allow him to do that. Even more important than giving you the happy childhood you should have had. It made you survive, the absence of magic made the Horcrux weaker, so that you would survive even with it inside you, the weakness of magic in that area helped weaken it and it forced you to grow mentally strong. Strong enough to resist the Horcrux once it started to grow in power and last the most important reason was the blood wards that kept you hidden from other wizards." The area they lived in was also weak in magic, no wizard or witches lived there, except Harry, so the Horcrux had no external source of magic to draw strength from. There were so many reasons to keep poor Harry in that house, safety, mental strength training and keeping the Horcrux weak.

"The road to hell… old man," Xander said. "The Wiccan learned that all a person can do is save one person at the time. Even me and the gang, when trying to stop vampires and demons from opening the Mouth of Hell and destroy life on Earth, did it to protect our loved ones as they where first in line to die if we failed. The world can handle itself." He did understand what the old man did. It was cold blooded, but absolutely brilliant.

Xander mused out. "You not only made the blood protection spell survive years after it should have faded away and you also forced the Horcrux inside Harry to sleep. Perhaps even grow weaker." He frowned and then continued, "And took the chance that the heat of abuse would strengthen Harry. Not break him, but giving him extra strength to survive and the courage to face what can be his death just so he can win. Cold blooded, but brilliant old man." Damn it, he was beginning to like the old asshole.

Albus considered the idea and said, "I always fought for the ideal of 'The greater good'."

"I'm not a god, nor are you. I know that keeping my loved ones safe are a good things. 'The greater good' that's something the future can sort out. Too many bad guys tried to kill, enslave and murder innocent because they claimed it was for the greater good," Xander said.

Albus rocked back. His friend, and yes lover, Grindelwald and him both had fought for the greater good. They just had different opinions of what the greater good was.

Xander remembered what Willow had said and began. "Tomas De Torquemada, a Spanish priest in 1400th that lead the Spanish inquisition, believed that the unfaithful, the un-Christians, the Jews, the Islam, witches and wizards would bring down the fury of God over the world and so he had many people tortured and killed. All for the greater good."

"A real 'hero'. Nice words those 'Greater good.' It makes me feel real safe. I thought I heard some terrorists in the Middle East said things about revenge against the American devils for the greater good," Harry said and on the inside he memorized what Xander had said. Just now he was to numb to have an emotional response. He started to brood and unlike Xander he knew how to brood. He even looked heroic and dramatic when he brooded.

Xander nodded. "Yeah." He shrugged and said, "But except using a car bomb what can they do? Hijack an airplane and use it as a missile? That would never work. America is so ready against those type off tricks," he said, unknowing that he would come to regret saying that.

"I get it, you don't believe in the greater good," Albus said. "I do believe in it. I don't believe that one man or woman can have the wisdom to choose what the greater good is for all people. Especially not you," Xander said and opened the never full bag. "For example this book, you were one of many that voted and still make sure the knowledge in here is suppressed," he said the book about techno magic on the desk. Where Harry quickly grabbed it and started to read, his face turned stormy.

Xander continued. "If that knowledge was available more Muggle born would have used it to get Muggle equipment in their home. That would have caught the interest of other open minded Purebloods, which in its turn would have made them get Muggle equipment. Sure the split between traditional Pureblood and new thinkers would have let to a civil war, but you can't make an omelet without breaking an egg. This society is so in need of government redesigning. Hell Charlie had to bribe people in order to give Sirius his right to a trail. A trail he should have had fourteen fucking years ago and you think this society is worth saving? I say one thing to you old man. Either a complete reconstruction is needed or it will burn. Just a question of when." And he would stand there with the matches screaming burn puppy burn.

"You are over exaggerating," Albus said.

Xander shock his head. "No, check that up in New York. They have big bets on when England magical world is going to come crashing down in total civil war. It's a standing bet for the last fifty years. Around twenty five million gallon is in the pot for the winner or split between winners of the bet. Most of the wand users around the world in different government have the same bet, but America is the worst, to many English Muggle born escaped to there. I heard rumors about groups of angry disgruntled Muggle born wand users trying to organize a rebel organization in New London more than once and soon it is going to happen."

Unknown to him Dawn had mange to place a bet on it, which said it would happen a month after Xander and her had entered Hogwarts.

"New London?" Harry asked.

"The magical part of... The wand magical part of New York, silly name," McGonagall said.

Harry nodded.

Xander and the old man glared at each other.

Shaking his head Albus cleared it. "That information would only lead to instability. More of the light oriented families would join the dark side and the dark side fears the Muggle world to much already. Forcing or allowing this inside would create to much instability. We already have difficulties with Muggle born adapting to our culture. All this new things make it to difficult to calculate or predict the proper outcome and that causes instability in a society."

Xander looked at him "You are afraid are you not? You have seen too much and do not want to adapt," he sighed. "Society by its nature is instable. A Government can only hold power by having the people obey them by force and fear or hold power by loyalty and acceptance. Blind faith also works, Giles told me that."

"I read about a similar thing in philosophy books. Ruling by fear and force is a society where 'traitors', 'rebels' and corruption constantly endangers the government. Loyalty and acceptance comes with the price of open information and the people must learn that their politicians do not betray them. If the government grows corrupt, more traitors, rebels will show up and civil unrest begins. Blind faith, a religious nation it works by early indoctrinations. Blind obedience is trained into the children. They often collapse as new ideas come from the outside create trouble," Harry explained.

Xander blinked as he stared at Harry. "Nice. I don't know where Giles got it from."

Albus sighed as he considered the words. They were simple and right to the point. He rather liked the idea of Plato the Republic where the wise and the blessed would rule the lesser men with a gentle and forgiving hand. About those ideals he and Gellert talked about once and dreamed about how they could bring together the magical and the Muggle world and bring order to the Muggles as advisors and wise wizards ruling from the shadow, helping the Muggles to become more peaceful. Then it turned into a dark nightmare as he and Gellert had a difference of opinion. "Your arguments are fine boys, but they are not complete. There are many parts of the wizard world that make it rather difficult to predict. You could, like you suggested, just throw in new technology and see what happens. What if it caused a new rebellion among the goblins? What if Vela start to rage or so many different variables? No, for any society, especially ours we need to move slow and gently let the elder and wiser guide the future. Unlike the Muggles we have a way of predicting the future using Arithmancy and natural seers. Putting new things like television and electric light into our world would only increase the variables needed to predict a stable and save future."

Xander was shocked. "You are willing to keep the people stupid and contained just so that you can easily manipulate them." He grabbed his staff. "You are a WARLOCK," he growled.

Harry grabbed his shoulder and wished he only had some popcorn. "Calm down," he pushed down the bigger boy. Then he got an idea. 'Hey I'm a wizard'. Quickly he summoned Dobby and he leaned back with a bucket of Popcorn. Dobby was the best elf ever.

"NO, that's not like that. Is for the greater good to stop needless suffering in our society, we have to keep it stable," Albus said.

Xander shock his head. Part of his home work Giles had forced on him was books about philosophy, books about war leaders and government. He had asked why and Giles answer why books on philosophy, was scary as it was truthful. Sooner or later son your power will cause the big forces in this world to notice you. If you are controlled by them or become the person that controls them does not matter, either way you would need the knowledge in this books to do good work or just to survive. Only good Xander didn't realize it was a lie mixed with the truth. It was Giles and Willow's master plot to keep Xander on the path of good.

"You helped remove dark books, right? Books that are to dangerous from Hogwarts?"

Albus nodded with a smile. "Of course. Sadly some did slip through my fingers and that's how young Tom managed to learn about the Horcrux, but not how to make them, he found out about that from another source."

"You removed special dangerous parts of the Defense against the dark arts class so that no young wand-user would learn and use it the wrong way. You have also made sure that the Muggle class teacher is not as competent as he or she should be," Xander said.

"For the greater good, I had to. Way to many books with dark magic or knowledge about dark magic exist. If they learn that some dark magic exists they would get tempted and search it out. If they don't know that it exists then they would never get tempted in the first place," Albus said.

Xander snorted. "That never works. If you don't know that dark magic exist how can you defend yourselves from it? Like the death curse… I have never seen any information about the nature of missile spells in your books."

"Um that's more because it's considered excess information of no importance. It's mentioned in spell developing classes, because most who develop a spell or curse that can be casted need to know about missile spells to get distance and not that we keep it secret," Albus replied. Honestly he never taught that nothing could stop the death curse, even when everybody says that nothing could stop it. He never believed some spell or something would be able to shield you from it. It was irritating that something was nothing.

"Oh sorry," Xander said and pulled up another book. "One of my demon indexes, look that demon, a Dywak and a Kijaras. The Dywak is a man eater, it destroy humans. The only way to win is to banish or kill it and you can only kill it by stabbing or shooting it in the gut, deep inside under the ribs, where its organs are. It's resistance against curses are great. It can survive the death curse according to legends. If you going to banish the Dywak unless you are an extreme powerful Wiccan you need to know how to summon it, because the banishing ritual is a reverse summoning ritual. So in order to fight it you have to know the dark magic that called them forward." He then turned to the page with the Kijaras and continued. "That ugly black demon looks real bad, doesn't it?"

They all nodded and wondered if the boy had killed one of those before. "It's a nice a friendly being. They eat sickness from people. They drain the sickness right out from your body. Are you deadly sick with dragon pox a Kijaras would gladly eat the sickness up and leave you alive and well. No Kijaras ever hurt a human, but because they look like a walking nightmare and attach themselves to a sick human to cure and feast on the sickness humans sometimes kill them and that's bad." He showed a photo of a Kijaras giving the kiss of life.

"Uuu," Harry said and he wondered if death by sickness would not feel better than that. Then at least he would be able to see his own face without shame.

Albus nodded. "It is always bad when innocent people or beings are murdered." He would rather die than be kissed like that by something like that. On the other hand what if the poor Kijaras was starving? Then he would have to sacrifice himself and suffer.

"Read the fine print. Once a Kijaras is killed the latest sickness they have inside of them is released and infects all humans nearby. And these beings can have hundreds of human sicknesses inside of them, from the common cold to HIV, AIDS, Ebola, Dragon pox. You name it they eat it and if one is murdered? Boom a bomb made out of sickness explodes causing an epidemic. In a radius around nine meters anybody gets sick on whatever it was digesting."

"I stand corrected. It's a terrorizing idea seeing or hearing about one of them murdered. There are no human sacrifices in summoning one of these, are there?" Albus asked.

Xander shook his head. "No, just that it has to be willing to help you. The Dywak can be bonded and enslaved by a special ritual. That ritual involves a human death. The nice part is that one or hundred Dywak can be enslaved using one human death."

"Why is that nice?" Harry asked with a frown while eating his popcorn. Xander looked at him and replied. "Think about it. If your enemy summons hundreds of them or thousand of them and they are running amok. Causing mayhem and suffering, eating human's torture and doing bad things. Capture the dark wizard or one of his minions, do the ritual and order the Dywak to kill themselves and the dark wizard first and you save hundreds of life. Sometimes the knowledge of dark magic can be used against it and removing books about it just because it's tempting those that hunger for them is not the answer."

The room was silent for a moment and then McGonagall said, "A rather ruthless way, but I can see the uses."

"I hope I never come into that situation," Harry said quietly. "Me too," Xander said while putting the book away.

"That is an evil thing to do. Nobody that does that could ever be called a protector of innocents. What about the dark wizards chance of redemption? What about his chance to change his way?" Albus asked.

They all blinked and even the phoenix trilled disappointed. "Umm, you're not completely sane are you?" Xander asked.

Albus brushed that away. "That's beside the point. You can't just murder a man to solve a problem."

"So instead the hero should ride of to face an almost invincible army of demons?" Xander said.

"Indeed, there are better ways then murder or dark magic. Redeeming those that have been tempted and saving the young from walking that path in the first place should be our priority. Only the worst of the worst like Tom should be the ones we aim to destroy," Albus said.

"Then why the hell are you allowing Dragon-ladies to be murdered?" He narrowed his eyes. "And unlike the Wand world they have plenty of allies. Me for one," Xander said darkly.

McGonagall looked at them and said, "Alright boys. The two of you have now argued a full turn and you're both starting from the beginning again. None of you are going to change your opinion in the first time. Albus you are too fascinated with Redemptions and Xander you are a bit to ruthless."

"Me ruthless? Albus allows innocent girls to be murdered by the International and England Pureblood government," Xander said.

"Cruelly stated and far to simplified, but truthful," Albus said.

Harry nodded. "She is right. I think the true way lies somewhere between the two of you." He pondered, but found no real answer yet. "I bet Hermione could help you both. You need help," he said and then only to Albus he said, "Help us find those Horcrux and then retire. Go away before you doom us all."

Albus opened and closed his mouth. He had lost complete trust with the boy. Why could that American not see that he was trying to keep society working?

McGonagall saw that the boys were getting ready for another round of argument. "Listen up boys. You dates are waiting for you. Albus are we or can we keep Xander High-magic secret?"

Albus nodded. "We can. Once we spread the rumors about him using his wand hidden by the staff and a transparent glass shield to block the death curse. We give him twenty points for the use of a glass shield to block the death curse and forty points to Xander and Gryffindor for discovering a dangerous Death Eater. Nine points for the use of silent wand casting and hiding your wand in an impressive pretend of being a wandless wizard." He looked up. "The record can be checked by the prefects, so the rumors will soon spread."

"What about that guy? I can put him in a coma or kill him. That would solve the problem," Xander said.

Albus glared.

Minerva glared back. "No, we use a potion to put him under deep sleep." She then turned to Harry. "Are you sure you want this trap to fall on you."

"No I do not, but it needs to be done and if it is a success then I would be much safer in the future and so would my friends. So yes I would like to do it," Harry said with a dull voice.

"Wow, the huge amount of enthusiasm and optimism is staggering," Xander said. The thrill of the phoenix reminded him. "Harry, I have a spell that allows you to understand Owl familarus and apparently also Phoenix familarus. You'll understand what they are saying. Would you like to be able to speak with Hedwig? If I cast this on you it will be permanent."

"Yes please," Harry said eagerly. Xander smiled and cast the spell. "Understand"

Albus hanged his head. Of course the boy would hold that against him. "Albus, free of charge like me to do the same?" Xander asked and on the inside he was giggling. The look on the old fools face was awesome. "Of course Xander, it would be nice," Albus said with longing. "Understand," Xander said. "And be careful what you wish for."

Albus blinked. Why would he need to be careful about understanding Fawkes? The phoenix somehow had a nasty smile on its beak. As it started to sing/nag explain the error of his way. Xander listen with a content smile on his lips. Poor Albus welcome to hell. "Good deeds have their own rewards, remember that."

Harry listened for a moment and then said, "He really is displeased with Dumbledore."

McGonagall glared at the boys. "That was not nice or perhaps it was. You just did it for the wrong reason."

"No, I did it to help Fawkes, not Albus. Albus pain was just a bonus," Xander said and grinned. "Can we go down to our dates?"

McGonagall nodded. "Go now." Silently she was amused and in this short moment she found out more about Albus than she had knowing him her whole life.

Fawkes turned and trilled an exciting song. A good gift to lift their spirits and then it turned and started to explain the wrong decisions Albus had made from 1935 up to today. It would take some time. There were many mistakes and Fawkes had a perfect memory.

Albus swore and cursed that boy and his gifts. The old man looked helpless on as Minerva used some rather effective transfiguration spells turning Crouch into a hamster and a chair into a cage. Now they could claim that the dark wizard, whoever he was, escaped them and they now knew that the real Mad Eye was locked inside his trunk.


	21. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Harry and Xander walked out off the office and both had a lot to think about. "He talked quite a lot and was surprisingly honest," Harry stated. "Umm, I had cast a simple, but effective truth spell with an area affect which affected all of us."

Harry blinked and then looked at him. "Sneaky." Xander shrugged. "The sorting hat did say I would do well in the Slytherin dorm, but that they would not survive with me among them." "WHAT?" Harry screamed and somewhere in China, "What was that?"

"Keep your voice down, I do think they heard you in China," Xander whined rubbing his ears while in Africa. "Witch doctor, you got to help me I hear weird teens, girls and boys in far away countries."

"No it's just the hat said I would do well in Slytherin as well, but nothing about me destroying them on the other hand," Harry said with a grin. Xander shrugged. "I'm brutal, but effective, learned that while hunting demons and Vampire. A dead and destroyed enemy does not come back the next day and tries to kill you again, not often anyway. Let me tell you about the Master and he started to tell and Harry was shocked. They had to destroy the bones of the vampire just to keep it from coming back.

+W+

In the Headmaster's office the Aurors had just arrived and were getting the report about the criminal that had just escaped them and with Albus help they promptly saved Mad Eye Moody. Some of them seemed a bit curios about how a Phoenix could smirk with a beak.

+W+

Once back in the Great Hall silence faced them. All of them looked at the two of them in, fear, awe or shock. Dawn took the chance to run over to Harry and hugged him. "Hi, missed me?" she asked, making sure all of the fan-girls saw it and feel the salt being rubbed into the open wounds.

Behind them Ron left for the dorms. He better return Harry's cloak or there would be hell to pay, but now he had evidence. Xander was a Dark Wizard after all he was supposed to be in Slytherin, just like Harry. But how could he use it against him? Damn it.

Slowly the idea started to grow. He could make the others aware of how evil Xander was and attack him in the back, If and when he got the chance. It was for the greater good and to protect the school and his family against that evil asshole.

As Ron left steaming in jealousy Hermione walked up to Xander. "Seems like our date turned a bit crazy," she said sadly.

Xander nodded. "I would normally blame my luck. It's all weird, but in this case I blame Harry."

"Hey," Harry said annoyed.

"Xander," Hermione said smashing him on the hand. "What is that rumor I heard about a glass shield?" She glared at him, because she did not see a glass shield and she knew about him being able to use different magic. Xander quickly captured her in a hug and whispered in her ear. "To hide what I can do. We pretend it was just theatrical tricks I used. Now pretend I said something romantic or I make you blush."

Her response was. "Pretend? What do you...," then she blushed as she felt a hand slap her ass, but both of Xander's hands where at her shoulder which she did not recognize at first, she quickly pushed him away blushing. "That was not nice," she said and then she noticed where Xander's hands were.

"Sorry, could not help myself. You do remember what I said?" Xander asked. Hermione blinked and then remember it. She totally understood. He gave her the information she wanted, information that needed to be kept secret and everybody in the Great Hall believed that Xander had said something rude, or romantic or just... She blushed again. Analyzing the memory she remembered Xander's hands where at her shoulder the whole time and she felt like a hand slapped her rear parts. He used magic to slap her on the ass. "Clever." She smiled and was now forgiving him. He used the right way to make the whole school gossip factory hide anything unusual.

Xander bowed down. "I aim to please and curse to kill my lady." Hermione grinned. "There's more to this story, right?"

Harry nodded. "We'll tell you tomorrow in the room of requirement."

They looked around and noted that the house elves had fixed up the battle place and it looked once again perfect so they walked to the tables with the food.

On stage the band 'The Weird Sisters' where playing again. The group was made out of eight, all males. Why they called themselves Sisters, Xander had no idea? Must be like the Twisted Sisters thing. At least they knew that the show must go on.

The return of the White Wizard and the Boy that lived seem to have broken a dam and the party started again. Gossiping, laughing and food was eaten.

Harry was surprised to see that Miss Vane was levitated out by Madam Pomfrey.

Fred grinned. "It seems the Beuxbatons champion Fleur did not enjoy being splashed all over with Pumpkin Juice or crash land on our charming White Knight. When she found out that lovely Romilda had cursed poor Dawn she showed the witch why angering a Veela is bad for you health."

George nodded. "Indeed, they had to force Fleur away from whiny tiny Romilda or she would have killed her." He grinned. "And Dawn was not helping. She was standing on the side jumping and screaming GO Fleur, Kill her Fleur, France RULES, Go Fleur."

Dawn blushed. "So? The Bitch deserves it. I've been tripping all night over anything and had no clue why." Harry slowly nodded "So that's why Fleur is sitting next to you."

"Oui...," the lovely girl said.

"She said yes," Dawn translated. Fleur was surprised some how she understood every English word Dawn was saying, like it was French. "Why don't you present your friends Dawn? I would love to meet them." Fleur said in French

Xander frowned he knew French so he understood what she had said. "I do not mind I you talk French I understand it quite well," he said in French, hoping he got all of it correctly. The soldier boy had learned it from people in Vietnam and the pronouncing was not always correct.

"I spend many summers in the lovely areas around Paris. Perhaps you could tell me about the magical areas I must have missed later," Hermione said to Fleur and in answer to Fleur's request Dawn answered, "Sure." She turned and said, "That's Harry, Neville, Fred and George don't ask who is who and who they are dating I'm not sure."

The two girls the first one a pale skinned girl with blue eyes and raven colored hair spoke up. "I'm Katie Bell and with George... I think."

The dark skinned girl of English-African origin said "I'm Angelina Johnson and I'm almost sure my date is Fred... almost sure."

The two girls shrugged. "Not that it matters," Katie said. "We liked them both," Angelina confirmed and the two twins grinned.

Fleur turned to Dawn "What did they say? I must have misunderstood."

"Katie is the pale girl and Angelina the dark girl. They are not sure who is who in regards of the twins and don't really care."

"I see," Fleur said in bad English. How could she understand Dawn's English so well, when the others were almost impossible to understand?

Slowly more and more started to dance to the music of the Weird Sisters.

+W+

Early in the morning

Xander groaned as he stretched his body after some morning gymnastic and martial arts kata. Thanks to the soldier's memory he knew how to train himself in some basic military fighting arts, but also how to train himself in a fighting art the soldier had learned in Japan. It was a self developed mix the soldier had favored a hard style of karate and some softer judo. Buffy, with Giles help, had taught him how to improve and change it to something he could use. What he trained was so far a work in progress.

In the shadows he saw something moving. "Dawn, where are you going?" he asked. Dawn blinked. "Um hospital wing, I was just going to say hi to my friend Miss Vane," she said, her voice dripping with malice.

"No killing, maiming or magical torture and if you use Muggle methods, leave no evidence of you presence. Make sure you have lots of witness for an alibi. Other than that have fun," he stated.

Dawn nodded Xander was such a good role model. "I will and I'm with Fleur right now, so I can't be here on my way to Miss Vane. She and her friends said so," she said, showing a jar with honey and a big box holding ants and other nasty bugs she managed to capture in the castle. "She will be crawling with fun." Xander nodded. "Remind me to never ever make you angry." Dawn giggled as she rushed out.

And slowly, far too slowly for his taste the other students slowly woke up.

+W+

Later in the Great Hall

Breakfast was wonderful except the short interruption caused by a girl screaming bloody murder somewhere in the castle. One of the professors quickly rushed away.

Xander looked at Dawn and asked in a quiet voice. "Did it work?" She grinned in reply and then whispered back. "Yes, did you know that Miss Vane is absolutely terrified by insects? Any time she sees one she screams and runs away."

"You asked around before doing that? I'm so proud of you," Xander said with a huge smile and Dawn beamed in return.

Hermione groaned. "So that's why you wanted to learn the summoning charm." Dawn nodded with a big smile, but said, "I was with Fleur and her friends the whole morning." She waved to the French champion. "Hey Fleur thanks for this morning, it was fun." The champion, a pack of her friends and a bribed boy grinned and waved back. Fleur promised to kiss him if he said he saw Dawn there.

"Glad I found you a jar of honey then," Harry said with a grin. "You are terrible. The terror that girl will suffer," Hermione complained.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Hermione, for what she did, Vane can be glad I'm not finding a Wiccan and ask her to curse her with the spider boil curse."

"Spider boils?" Fred asked. "Yeah, a dark Witch used it against me. Nasty nine big boils started to grow on my body and that was extremely painful. Inside each boil were four deadly spiders growing. Aaron had to cut the boils open and then crush the spiders before anybody was bitten," Xander explained.

In the far distance part of the castle the screaming stopped as Miss Vane lost consciousness and on the far end of the table listening in to the conversation Ron was so pale he looked like a ghoul. He feared spiders more than anything. The idea of them growing on your body was... He rushed away to the toilet he could not eat and also ended up with nightmares for week afterwards.

"Please stop this, before we lose our appetite," Hermione said, as she continued to eat, her parents were dentist so spider boils were for amateurs. Those Wiccan should have seen what her dad or mom could do to a human.

Fred and George looked at each other. "You know a less painful and deadly version cold be used as a prank."

Xander huddle over to them. "It's a prank spell. Spider Boils was invented by a Dark Witch that claimed he was the master of sick humor. He created deadly curses that he consider amusing. He accidentally died after inventing a dark curse that would make the enemies head blow up like a balloon and go boom."

"How did that kill him?" George asked curiously. Xander grinned and replied, "His head started to grow and boom."

Fred looked a bit sick and said, "That doesn't sound that much funny." Xander nodded in agreement. "A dark and evil crazy person, which claimed the title master of sick humor, what do you expect? Something nice?" Xander said. He looked at them and then the twins they nodded. "Some of the dark witches I've seen have adopted curses and made working curses or were inspired by that bastard. Spider Boils are quite effective, it's real difficult to fight with huge boils on your body, painful boils and if they are punctured, blood and slime rushes out together with deadly spiders. You have blood loss, infections and deadly spiders to protect against and all at the same time. Its greatest effect is the terror the victim feels. I can never look at a spider without feeling a crawling sensation inside my skin again," he explained with a shiver.

Now more than one student stopped eating breakfast.

"Let us change the subject or I will suffer nightmares and I don't sleep long enough to afford them," Xander whined.

Now they laughed at him.

"It's your own fault, old boy. Hunting monster at you age?" George stated.

Fred agreed. "Indeed you should play with toys, run wild and have fun with your little friends. Unless..."

"Unless... Your idea of playtime is hunting monster," George added.

"Playing with monsters at you age. What about the monster mom and dad?" Fred asked.

Xander rolled his eyes. "No, my idea of fun was being lazy and doing as little as I could and still study with my friends who are all 16 to 17 years old." Hermione nodded and said, "Yes, tell us about your friends."

Xander grinned at Dawn. First is of course Willow, we've known each other since she was five and I was 3 years old which is because of the fact I grew faster and did not look my age. When Willow entered with a year group one year older, I managed to join them as well by hard work and then I could be lazy in class again."

"Then there is my sister," Dawn said. "Yes, your sister Buffy Summers, also known as Meat Shield," Xander said grinning. "Meat shield?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Junior Meat Shield," the 13 year old Dawn said with a happy voice.

Xander blushed a bit. "In combat with vampires and demons they often move so fast that a wizard needs somebody to keep them away long enough for him to cast a good banishing spell or a good war spell. Buffy is like Dawn extremely good in fighting. So while she kicks ass and is forcing the suckers back, she keeps me safe by being my meat shield, until I had a good spell finished. Then BOOM no more vampires."

Hermione nodded. "She was a bodyguard then." Xander agreed. "Yes, she is." Harry looked at Dawn and asked, "Is that not dangerous?"

Dawn whined. "No, not to me, they never let me fight anybody. Just stay inside Dawn. Don't fight the demon Dawn. You could get hurt Dawn. It's so unfair. I can fight too. You saw that yesterday right?" Harry blushed but nodded and said, "Yes."

George agreed. "Indeed we saw you dedication as a protector." Fred nodded. "Not even the lack of a proper dress held you back."

"Impressive," they both said.

Dawn blushed. "Hey my dress was cursed." Xander smiled. "It was really impressive. Buffy did something like that once. She was planning on going to the shower when she heard screaming outside. Looking out she saw a group of vampires were attacking Willow and me. That was before I learned about magic. Without thinking she grabbed her stake jumped out the window. Killed the too shocked to move vampires and then asked us if we where alright. Both of us where mostly to shocked to speak, you see she was going to shower before she rushed to save us."

Eyes blinked and smiles started to creep up. Angelina asked after a moment. "Was she nude?" Xander shook his head and replied, "Not nude, but Dawn had more cloth on her then Buffy had then." Dawn looked at him and said, "But all I had was my panties and my bra, that was all."

Xander grinned. "Still more then Buffy was dressed in. Unlike you, she had her socks on at least... and if I tell you anymore, Buffy said she would break my arm again."

Dawn giggled and Hermione glared. "Again?"

"Long story, involving me learning healing spells, the broken bone healing spell and. the test to see if you have mastered it, is to heal a broken bone in your own body. The book suggested you break a bone in the arm and have somebody help you to make it a clean break and always to use the pain numbing spell or it will hurt like hell," he said with smile. "And naturally I forgot to cast the pain numbing spell before Buffy helped me," Xander twitched."It was painful."

"You can heal broken bones?" Harry asked.

"Sure, not that hard a spell to cast, it just takes time to learn. Before you can learn it you have to study how bone healing works and how they break before you can use it and that takes time," Xander replied.

Dawn shivered and said to the others, "Don't ask what he used to learn that."And of course George had to ask, "How did you learn it?"

"Captured vampires and constantly breaking bones on them while using analyzing spells to watch the bone heal," Xander explained. "I told you not to ask," Dawn said rolling her eyes on the horror on their face. "Do you listen? No. At the end we had a Demon-vampire that dusted itself just to get away from him."

It was silent all around them.

Dawn interrupted herself as she heard some sounds just outside the door. Her dragon spells spirit detection showed people outside. She recognized the Soul of Minerva and the soul of Dumbledore because it flickered in and out from her detection. His Occlumency was so strong that he should be invisible to the spirit-detection spell, but thanks to his habit of passive scanning others with Legilimency she could pick him up. While Occlumency made a person invisible to spirit detection, Legilimency made you visible when used and beside them were a lot of unknown souls.

Her ears sharpened as she improved her hearing to a level she could hear the talk outside. "Aurors outside the Great Hall, they are coming to talk to you Xander and coming to arrest me," she whined.

"What... why would they do that?" Harry asked.

Dawn looked afraid. "Because the son of Malfoy said I was not human and therefore a danger to the other students. Somebody is screaming out there about being the Minister of Magic. Dumbledore is trying to protect me, but not doing a good work."

Xander pulled up his Rune-wand and turned to his friends. "I will not let an innocent like Dawn be hurt by a corrupt politician and his Death Eater friend. So stay at distance, blood and body parts may start to fly. The ministry has started to murder girls like Dawn just because they are different."

"I stay with Dawn and I fight," Harry said and looked around. "How many of us are not different. How many of us have not heard the words of Purebloods like Malfoy? He wanted all of us who are Half-blood and Muggle born to be killed or enslaved. People like us are murdered by the likes of Malfoy. No more. NO MORE."

His word spread around the tables of the Gryffindors, the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws. The Slytherin looked worried, but said nothing. Others whispered No more.

Hermione groaned. "We are so going to be expelled," she said, but was not moving.

"I was not joking. Body parts may fly around and Blood may splash around," Xander said with a grim tone.

"Until it's time act normal. Let's sit down and wait," Harry said. "You are not listening to me, are you?" Xander asked nobody in particular. "Well help accepted, thank you. Remember blood and body parts flying."

They all sat down and then the door opened up as six Aurors entered.

Four of them were walking in first, the last two walked on each side of a short man with dark costume and an ugly lime green Bowler hat.

Behind them Lucius Malfoy walked in as well, his cane made a distinct sound on the hard stone floor. The eyes of the blond aristocratic man glared amused at Harry and back at Dawn. "Surrounding yourself with mongrels and dangerous animals Potter? Tsk tsk. How low can a person sink?" he said in a mocking tone.

Behind them walked a sad looking Dumbledore.

Cornelius Fudge stood up straight. "Miss Dawn Summers if you surrender your wand and come peacefully we will make sure you and your family is united the moment we find them. Evidence has been brought up that you are not a human, but instead a dangerous sub beast. If you are human this can easily be proven and no harm will come to you."

They could see photographers behind the minster.

"She will not go anywhere with the likes of you," Harry said, glaring at the minister as he stood up.

All around the table Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, even Katie and Angelica were standing up.

Xander remained sitting and casting a minor voice enhancing spell he said, "You are wrong Minister. She is not dangerous. I'm the White Knight of Sunnydale, Protector of innocents. You would not survive with me as an enemy. It's me you should be afraid of. Never anger me." He stood up the wand turned in to his full run-staff form and a ghost like white aura of power surrounded him. "Minster, tell you minions to stand back or face the fury of the Herald," he said, looking impressive like he was filled with the fury of heaven.

"And the anger of Dawn," Dawn helped him. Totally destroying all the awe and the fear he had created in the heart of the law-wizards.

"Yes, the anger of Dawn. I'm trying to be dramatic and scare them away without hurting them. Well hurting them too much. You are not helping," Xander whispered, forgetting he had the voice strengthening charm on and most if not all of the school heard him.

Dawn huffed. "I'm impressive too, you know," she said, standing as tall as she could.

"Only if you are a mouse or equally sized," Xander growled back.

Hermione wanted to cry or giggle.

Dumbledore quickly said, "Why don't we all calm down and talk about this? I have already told you Dawn is no danger to anybody."

"Sure I'm. Anybody attacking me I hurt them back," said Dawn quite insulted by Albus. Not caring that she was helping her own enemy, her eyes turned dragon like and you could clearly see claws on her fingers and her skin looked like it had scales.

"Arrest the animal," Lucius said, if his son was correct this would hurt the boy that lived and that was a sweat deal.

The moment the two closest Aurors moved towards Dawn the action started.

Xander spoke up. "Lightning bolt" and aimed it directly at the blond Death Eater and "Elemental Arrows" aimed at Fudge.

"Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus, stupefy. Accio chair," Harry screamed faster than most of the trained Aurors could react. One fell down sleeping and the one next to him fell down paralyzed. The third parried with a Protego and the last one was shocked when a chair suddenly slammed into him from behind.

Hermione wanted to cry, but was in for a penny. "Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus," she cast, wondering how the hell could Harry be so fast. She cast at the same Auror that protected himself from Harry's magic and her second spell broke his shield, causing him to fall down bound by magic.

Neville did not bother with a spell. He jumped one of the Aurors from the side using a chair as a club. It worked like magic and better than his magic would, the Auror fell like a rock.

Dawn held back in pure shock.

Xander blinked as the whole table seemed to attack the Aurors. More than just that table, there were people from other tables helping as well. Wow, suddenly part of the Wand world was worth saving.

"Bat-Bogey-Hex," Ginny yelled, causing the Auror who fell down from a flying chair in the back to start screaming, as the slime in his nose suddenly became animated bats and started to crawl and bite him in the face.

"Stupefy," Fred and George cast at the same time and at the same Auror, who fell down sleeping.

And the chaos started. The elemental arrows all dissolved helplessly around Fudge, his protective charm worked completely against them and Lucius screamed as the bolt crashed through his magical protection and lifted him of the floor burning him from the inside out.

With a crunch the aristocrat landed on the floor, his body smoking from the burns. He wasn't unconscious, but had sever burn marks and was in great pain.

Xander looked at the old oak table. "MOVE," he yelled, waving his hand throwing the table to the side toward the Auror and out of his way.

Dumbledore quickly caught the table with a spell before it could crush the sleeping and paralyzed Aurors. This did not go as planned. When Fudge arrived to arrest Dawn he was planning on using that to get the trust of Xander by rescuing Dawn a day later. He had friends that would make sure the girl would be unharmed, but instead the boy started a war.

Ignoring the screams of shock from around the hall Xander marched up with Dawn, Harry and Hermione by his side. "Dawn is under my protection. I will not let that Death Eater, you call a friend, hurt her," Harry said before Xander had a chance to open his mouth.

"That's so cute. Xander, can I be Harry's meat shield also?" Dawn said. "Um yes Dawn you can," Xander said and then blinked. "Where was I?"He frowned then it came to him. "Minister of Magic? That's really wrong and quite the error. It's Minister of WAND-Magic, time for you to get educated," he said glaring at the man. "Headmaster, you know my title. Who and what am I?"

Lowering the table Dumbledore turned around. "Fudge, I would like you to meet the White Knight of Sunnydale, Protector of Innocents, Hunter of Demons and demon breeds Vampires, and more important he is the Herald of High magic and without his support our world will be destroyed."

"I can have you all arrested for this. I..." Fudge fell silent as something threw him up into the air and two meter away he crashed landed painfully.

Dumbledore cleared his voice. "Fudge, this man is a master of High-Magic, a type of magic that is stronger than wand magic. High-Wizards according to the prophecy are the magical defense against technology. Without their support we are doomed."

"From the look of it I may defend only myself and the Wiccan and leave you wand idiots to burn. The Wiccan at least does not let corrupt idiots rule them. Nor do they let dark wizards and warlocks run free. Come to me," he said, finishing with a small summoning charm.

Lucius body floated up in the air hanging like a broken doll in front of them. "Cut, Cut," Xander said and invisible knives seemed to cut off the over part of Lucius robe. He grabbed the man's arm. "Look, the dark mark. Want to hear what he did to earn it?" Xander said, showing all people in the hall the mark as well as the reporters while holding up a bottle with Veritaserum.

Dumbledore blinked. "What... where did that come from?" Xander shrugged. "Stole it from you," he said, after all he was an honest person. "Let's see, three drops," he said, pushing them into the mouth of Malfoy.

The man stopped squirming as the pain vanished and he was in a dream state. "Do you hear me?" Xander asked and with a happy voice Lucius replied, "Yes."

"Did you join the Death Eaters by force, mind control or did you choose to do it?" he asked.

The hall was silent it was well known that Lucius was forced to join them under the Imperious curse. "I joined them by my own free will. I wanted the power the Dark Lord could give me," Lucius said with the relaxed and happy voice from someone under the potion.

"I see and your test to earn the mark? What did you do?" Xander continued the questioning. "It was glorious. We had captured a mudblood transport filled with filthy Muggle. The best looking we took with us the rest we tortured and slaughtered. Proved my worth with an eighteen or twenty year old female mudblood made her sing with pain in front of her brothers. I used the Imperious curse and forced her to suck them both of and then fuck them, one after the other and then I made her kill her own brothers slowly with a knife. When I lifted the curse the mudblood was screaming for death, asking us to kill her. I was praised by the Dark Lord for my art filled way of destroying her mind and will to live," he said with a joy filled voice.

The Great Hall was silent and the reporters took notes.

"Talk about a sick puppy," Xander said disgusted. Dawn nodded. "Can I kill him?" she wondered.

"And that guy you call a friend Minister? He was the one that put a cursed diary on a first year old girl. A cursed object, containing part of Voldemort and it was that object, given by Lucius, which opened the Chamber of Secrets. Instead of finding the real criminal you let him drive away Dumbledore and you personally, on his advice, arrested Hagrid, an innocent man you put in Azkaban without a trail. Just like your predecessor did with my Godfather Sirius Black. Another man that you let rot in that hell hole, even after giving evidence that he was innocent. Did your Death Eater friend advice you to have him kissed by Dementors or not?" Harry raged at Fudge.

Cornelius Fudge was having a record bad day. This was not how things were going to go. "Explain to me Dumbledore what's going on."

Xander cursed, "Idiot. A total and utter corrupt idiot. Not surprising when you let inbreed incest born people fucking their own sisters, so called Purebloods, rule you all." He looked at the only Auror that was awake. "Who among you is in charge? And do not point at the village idiot named Fudge."

"I am," the man replied.

Xander nodded "Good, now what's your name?" "Gawain Robards," the Auror said.

"Now Mr. Gawain, evidence said there is a dangerous beast, an animal in human form in Hogwarts." He let the body of Lucius Malfoy crash down beside Gawain. "And here is the monster inside Hogwarts, the real animal. Don't you agree?" He asked while looking at the Auror. A white ghost like halo surrounded him creating a small wind around him.

Harry's magic also seemed to poor out from the boy as he roared out. "DO YOU AGREE?"

"Yes, of course," Gawain said and put Malfoy under the full body bind. Slowly so the Herald would not be angry.

Xander dismissed him. "Now if he bribes his way out. I will hold you Fudge personal responsible. Understand?"

"You can't treat me like that. You can't threaten me. I'm the Minister of Magic," he huffed.

"You are THE minster of WAND-Magic IDIOT. Not High-magic I don't give a fuck and if that person escapes justices, I take care of you and then go after him," Xander said angrily.

"Xander, please calm down," Dumbledore said.

Xander replied, "I'm calm. Do you think this is the first time I hunted down Dark Wizards or fought against people trying to kill me? And if you truly believe that any of the dark wizards I hunted down is alive and in a jail cell, then you are a fool." He turned back Fudge.

"My friends protect the dragon-ladies. The dragon-ladies have protected humanity for millenniums. All of us have a depth of honor to them we can never repay and trust me, unless you idiots do not stop your attacks against the dragon-girls an army will attack you precious little enclaves and destroy you. Remove the laws against Dawn and the other dragon-girls or you will be destroyed."

"I will help you," Harry said and the air was vibrating from the power he was giving of. All wand wizards could feel the power resonant inside them and knew that was one powerful young wizard.

"I will help you as well. He gave me the artifact that almost destroyed me. If that asshole escapes justice again, I kill him," Ginny said and like Harry she also gave away a sense of rage and power, but weaker and less focused.

Fred and George added. "We will help you too. He hurt our sister."

"I'll help because he hurt and murdered innocent muggleborns," Hermione said looking ready to kill at the Malfoy animal.

"I... I will do my best to help you," Neville agreed with the others a bit meekly. "Um oh right I help you. Do what?" Luna mumbled.

Flitwick quite taken by the moment just had to agree. "Good show, ninety points to Gryffindor for standing up to justice and fighting to protect your friends against an injustice and I help you fight them, even if I so have to fight the whole Auror department."

Sprout being a Hufflepuff to her soul could not do anything, but to join her good friend. "I help too. This is a complete injustice done by the Ministry. Dawn has been nothing but a good girl since she came here, human or not."

"Go Minister and make sure the laws against Dawn are lifted or Xander and I will be coming for you," Harry said in a dark and menacing tone.

Xander glared at him. "Go and remove the laws against Dawn. Make sure this inbreed idiot suffers his punishment. Now leave us. GALE WIND," he screamed and suddenly a micro tornado lifted up Fudge and carried him out from the Great Hall, spinning him madly out of the Hogwarts door and drooped him into the lake outside.

"Auror take the criminal and move it," Harry said, waving his wand, banishing the unconscious Aurors outside the Great Hall.

Xander grinned. "I do hope Fudge can swim, if not perhaps it's time for a re-election."

The reporters took notes.

Albus sighed. He should have forced the situation and make Fudge back down, before it all went to kingdom hell. Why could the boy not listen to his elders?

And the worst part was he needed the herald to keep the wand wizard world alive. If what he understood a war or conflict between Muggle and magicals would come. The boy had a power that balanced out the Muggle technology and even better the boy had contacts with the Wiccans, he just learned about last night.

The fact that the boy knew about them was also a source of worry. If pushed to far the boy could vanish, letting the wand-world crash and burn and only protect the Wiccan.

So far he found no good way to make the boy follow his advice and the boy was far to curse happy, ruthless and head strong and how could young Harry become so different so fast? Apparently he also had a deep protective urge when it came to the dragon girls. Was it from what he learned last night? Had Harry already become disgusted with his way of doing things? And why did his Arithmancy attempt of calculate the future fail again and again? It was like a source of pure chaos was standing near him.

Nearby the Champion of Change scratched his leg, before making the table fly back to its right position and he shrank the rune-staff into a rune-wand again.

"He got my father arrested, do something," the desperate scream of Draco was heard over the whole hall.

Snape captured the boy. "Not now fool, more than we know is going on here."

+W+

Outside Fudge was alive. Frozen and scared more than he had ever been. He was also covered by a thick blanket and had a hot cup of tea in his hand. The water was almost frozen solid only the helping hand of Hagrid had saved him from drowning under the ice.

It felt like a kick in his gut. This lumbering beast of a man had saved him and giving him a blanket and a tea cup, while trying to hide the fact that he summoned the blanket with an illegal wand.

Fudge knew it, he could feel it. He had a Wizards life depth to Hagrid. The fool saved his life and he looked back at the castle. For the first time in his life Fudge knew what he would do. He would do Hagrid a great favor and then retire. Move as far away from England as he could. He had heard about a wonderful town in the USA. Sunnydale, which sounded wonderful.


	22. Chapter 47

Note: Phew that one got a bit longer because I couldn't find a good break off point and I'm not quite satisfied with the one I used, but the chapter just became to big. Just a fair warning this is mostly a preparation chapter for Xander to teach the others and so it's long but most of it is to determine what X will teach to whom. If you find errors I missed (which I'm sure off that I did) feel free to point them out and I'll fix them happily just keep hurtful comments to yourself. (Hawklan)

Chapter 47

Later in the Room of Requirement

Dawn looked a bit worried at Xander who was currently sitting and brooding on a throne. Well not directly worried about the fact that he was worried, instead she was worried about his emotional state.

Xander sighed as the throne changed under him again, this time to a throne build from skeleton heads. No, that did not feel right either and with a switch it turned into a throne made from stone. No, switch and the Throne turned into a sofa. Better, but not quite broody enough.

"Xander," Dawn yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Brooding," Xander replied.

Dawn wondered who the old and mature person was. Sure she was only 13 and Xander was supposedly 14 years old, but he lived most of his life as if he was two years older. "Why are you changing you seats constantly?"

"It's not broody enough and the room let me change things," Xander replied.

"Not broody enough? Xander, you are not a brooder. Angel was a brooder. Oh poor me, you're a doer. What are you trying and failing to brood about?"

Xander sulked he so could brood and be depressed if he wanted to. Behind him the throne became a bright red plastic throne with McDonald's clowns on the side and Ballooner floating over it.

Dawn blinked. "Oh' boy. Xander, whatever you do, DON'T look back."

Xander looked up. "Why not?" he asked looking back and being face to face with the smiling face of a clown. "." The mighty wizard screamed like a five year old girl, as he rushed behind Dawn.

"I told you not to look back," Dawn said glaring at him. At least he was not trying to brood anymore.

Xander grumbled, "Clowns... I hate clowns." Alright he was calm now. It was just the surprise and damn it, now he lost his brooding urges. Why could he not be allowed to brood? The girls thought it was cool when hero did that, don't they?

"So what was really bugging you?" Dawn asked.

Xander waited until the throne turned into a sofa again. Frowning a bit at a love seat made from the jaws of some kind of monster. Shrugging he sat down between the teeth. "I tried to keep my powers secret."

"I know, it was awful, I made a bet with Buffy that you would be able to keep the secret about us for a week. A week and not less than forty eight hours and boom no more secret, I lost five dollars on that," Dawn whined.

"You bet I would. Hey they knew what you were, so you must have showed them somehow," Xander said. Dawn nodded a bit ashamed. "The Yule ball. I was just to angry. You would be angry too if it had happened to you." 'Why did that sound like a song?' she thought.

The knock on the door told them the rest of the gang arrived. Hermione blinked at seeing Dawn sit on a strange chair that looked more like a bull with a saddle. Dawn shrugged. "I like it when I saw a bull riding show. I think I could be good at it."

Xander shock his head. "Poor bulls."

Behind them Neville asked, "Muggle ride bulls? Why not horses?" Fred and George shrugged. "No idea."

"Perhaps they don't know you can ride horses in America?" Luna guessed.

Katie Bell and Angelina joined up on the rear as well as more girls and boys Xander did not know.

Harry came last closing the door after him. "Before you left you said we should ask around with those we knew were worthy of trust if they wanted to come."

Xander looked around. "Alright, you find a jar by the door and if you put your hand inside the jar you will find a name tag inside. Pull it out and put it on you. This way we'll know who you are," he said, while wishing that there was just such a jar by the door. "Don't worry you can only find a name tag with you own name inside the jar."

"Incredible, what type of magic created that jar or did you do it Xander?" Hermione wanted to know. "No, the room did it," Xander replied.

Hermione pulled out a name tag with her name on it and soon they were all tagged.

Harry Potter - Gryffindor, Fourth year.

Hermione Granger - Gryffindor, Fourth year.

Fred Weasley - Gryffindor, Sixth year.

George Weasley - Gryffindor, Sixth year.

Ginny Weasley - Gryffindor, Third year.

Luna Lovegood - Ravenclaw, Third year.

Neville Longbottom - Gryffindor, Fourth year.

Katie Bell - Gryffindor, Sixth year.

Susan Bones - Hufflepuff, Fourth year.

Hannah Abbott - Hufflepuff Fourth year.

Cho Chang - Ravenclaw, Fifth year.

Colin Creevey - Gryffindor, Third year

Dennis Creevey - Gryffindor, First year.

Angelina Johnson - Gryffindor, Fifth year

Lee Jordan - Gryffindor, Fifth year.

Padma Patil - Ravenclaw, Fourth Year

Parvati Patil - Gryffindor, Fourth Year

Alicia Spinnet - Gryffindor, Sixth year

Cedric Diggory - Hufflepuff, Seventh year

Fleur Isabelle Delacour - Beuxbatons, Seventh year.

Xander looked around. "This many?" he asked in surprise. "You should be thankful lad," the sorting hat said.

"Njeaaaa," Xander squalled, as he jumped away in fear. "What are you doing here?" he yelled. "What I have been doing for a Millennium, Sorting. Now tell the children what's going on," it said.

"Yes M. Floppy, "Xander said and the hat seemed to glare at him. "Well, like I said I'm the First Herald of High Magic. A title higher beings gave me and not one I wanted. I'm trained in High-magic and no I'm not a master by any means. But I think I should consider myself a fully trained High-wizard or close to. Now the question is. What is a herald?"

He looked around for a moment and then continued. "A herald is someone who brings news or someone who brings new times with them. The reason why Dumbledore has been missing from school so often is simple. Five hundred times as many children born with the ability to use Wand-magic has been discovered and the Arithmancy masters have learned that number is going to increase. What they do not know is that Wiccan, the strongest and the slowest form of magic, also increased by five hundred times."

He could see some Ravenclaws seem to huff.

"Now five hundred years ago a war between wand users and Wiccan was started by a dark wizard trained as both wand user and Wiccan. He claimed the ritual power of a Warlock. In the Wiccan world that's the ultimate dark wizard. A Wicca warlock can drain the power of a Witch or a Wizard. The power is not permanently theirs so they have to steal more and more, like parasite. This warlock was also a wand user and started a war that spread over most of Europe. The Wiccan were the winner in the end, they cursed the Wand users causing more than half of them to die, but the Wiccan were so weakened they had to run away."

In a short pause Cho Chang said, "In China and Japan Wiccan and Wand users live peacefully. I know they exist. I do not know why you in Europe believe they don't. The contract of truth you used was oozed with Wiccan power did it not?"

Xander who had expected to have to bring up evidence nodded. "It's a standard truth contract. Made by a Witch whose talent is forcing people to tell the truth. So it's extremely powerful and no I never have seen the Witch. By the way in the USA and Europe a Wiccan is always a Witch, even if it's a male. Is that so in Asia also?"

Cho nodded. "Yes, they don't use separate word for a magic user like we do. A Wiccan is always a witch, even if it's a man. They are powerful, more powerful than a wand user ever can be, but their magic is slower. It's chanting and summoning spirits, quite impressive and they suffer from the instant Karma rule. Anything they do, good or bad the spirit brings back to them three times as strong."

"What does that mean?" Dennis Creevey asked.

"It's simple. If a Wiccan goes around cursing others for fun then she will suffer bad luck like accidents, sickness or becoming poor. If on the other hand a Wiccan uses her magic to help others, protect them from harm, healing and so. Then the three fold law or Karma rule brings good luck, health and success back to her. They live a charmed life. It's rare to find a rich Wiccan, but it's also rare to find one who is poor," Xander explained.

"Dad always spoke about spirit witches in India. We did not listen, but from what you said that sounds like them," Parvati said and Padma nodded. "Yes it does."

"So it's only Europe and America that's blind and stupid. No surprise," Xander said.

"Why are we here?" Colin asked.

"Well I was planning on making a mess. I'm offering all of you, if you are able to, the chance to learn High-Magic and Wiccan. I have a skilled Wiccan who is willing to teach you. The time to change things is now," Xander replied.

"You kids should listen to him. Unless something changes Hogwarts and the Wand world will not survive. I tried to tell, but none of the adult listened to me." The Sorting Hat said. The kids did not truly understand it, but the magic of Hogwarts made sure they were pulled together. These were all of the students that could learn high-magic or Wiccan from Xander. Some more did exist in the other houses, but they were either unwilling to learn or Xander would rather kill them than teach them.

Xander blinked really. "Why?" he wondered and how did the sorting hat arrive?

The Sorting hat signed and replied, "I was cursed by a former headmaster. He cast a version of the Cassandra curse on me. It makes most of the adults ignore my warnings and those that listen are the crazy or the childish."

Xander looked at the hat for a moment and replied, "Cassandra's curse? That sounds like Cassandra of Troy. She was a priestess that could see the future and the sun god Apollo came in front of her and wanted to make love with her. Cassandra who liked a mortal said 'No thanks' and Apollo being a god did not like when a mortal said no. So he cursed her to always see the future, but nobody would listen to her warnings. "

"Oh no, how could he," Susan said with tears in her eyes. She loved romance stories and that was just mean.

"The saga continues that Cassandra tried to warn her beloved that if he rode to the fight he would be murdered. He kissed her and laughed at her and rode off to his death. Cassandra continued serving Troy as the Greek laid the city under siege, but the city was to strong for them. Then Agamemnon, the leader of the Greek forces, listened to the clever Odysseus plan. They would build a hoarse of wood and hide soldiers inside. Then leave it outside the gates of Troy and leave in the middle of the night. All the ships would leave, but the army would stay hidden, buried down in the sand where nobody could see them. When the people of Troy believed they were safe, the soldiers inside the wooden horse would sneak out and open the gates."

"What happened?" Hannah asked while hugging her crying friend Susan.

Xander grinned and continued. "As morning came the soldiers of Troy saw the Greek had vanished and only a gigantic wooden horse statue was left. They send out scouts, but all the ships were gone and no army was to be seen. In joy they brought the horse inside the gates of the city just like Odysseus guessed they would. Cassandra saw it all and desperately tried to warn them and tried to make them put the horse on fire and burn the fighters inside. Nobody listened. The curse of the sun god was to strong. They just mocked and laughed at her.

When night came the gates were opened by the fighters from the inside the horse and the Greek army attacked. They burned, murdered and raped as they plundered the city that had survived 10 years of sieges and Cassandra was, according to the legend, taken as Armageddon's personal slave."

The room was silent.

"Yes that's the curse. Can you break it?" the Sorting Hat asked in a hopeful tone.

"Uhm..." Xander mumbled and looked at Dawn. "Break it without hurting or destroying you is the question... Any idea?" Dawn nodded and replied, "We could ask the sisters three."

Xander turned to the hat. "What would you say to going on a vacation to San Francisco? Archimedes can take you there. Just be careful and do not talk until they have read my letter." The sorting hat agreed. "I do it, but first my boy I can sort these children after gifts and abilities faster than you can. You see, Gryffindor was a master of the wand and extremely strong indeed. He was also a weak Wiccan Witch. Just as Rowena was both a strong mistress of the wand and a strong Wiccan witch. Lady Hufflepuff could not even use a wand. She was a Wiccan true and true. Only Slytherin was a pure Wand user and like Lord Gryffindor he was exceptional strong and a master of obscure spells as he had a great talent in spell creation."

Xander looked around. "Who among you wants to learn a wandless form of magic? A magic the Ministry of Magic has no dominion over and if they do try to get dominion over it, either High-magic or Wiccan. They will have a war on their hands."

Not surprisingly after what they all saw this day all raised their hands. The hat seemed to look around them "Listen to me children. A war is coming wand-magic against Wiccan. A war the Ministry of Wand-magic created themselves and a war they can't win. A war they started by attacking and murdering innocent people like young Dawn." It looked at them and then continued. "For millenniums Dragon girls have stood against the tide of darkness and protected humanity. All humans own them a wizard depth of gratitude. Soon we'll be forced to choose between the old way, that destroys us all and the new way that will be scary. Stay with Xander and he will protect you."

Harry was first to be sorted. The hat seemed to speak to him and even made him blush. Then it roared out. "Wand-magic, extremely strong, High-magic, strong and pathetic weak Wiccan magic."

"Hey you did not have to say that," Harry complained and as Xander started to talk the hat whispered in his ear. "Harry some secrets are made to be kept secret. You have the talent of becoming an Animagi like you father before you and you are also something I only have seen five times in the last four hundred years, a true shape-shifter. You can change you appearance like a Metamorphus, but a shape-shifter's ability is slower, but once you created a new shape you do not need to focus to uphold your change anymore. You will remain in you new shape until you wish to return to your normal appearance. Even asleep you will remain in your changed form."

'I'm what,' Harry thought. The hat seemed to be amused. 'All great wizards, especially sorcerers, who have a strong magical core, have strange abilities. Some of them useful, others are not. You mother found out she could turn into a tree, a Sakura blossom tree it was. It took her a week to turn back into human after the first time. A total never heard of ability that was and she never used it again in fear of being turned permanently to a tree and she was strong witch. You father on the other hand was Animagi and had a strange and unusual ability he never let the other in his Marauder gang see. He was a shape-shifter, like you he could change both face and body. In fact he often turned himself into a girl to spy on others during the first war and to make fun of Snape. Jenny Brown he used to call himself. He also turned himself in to Lucius Malfoy and ran nude through the Diagon Alley.'

Harry was speechless. Pretending to be Malfoy and running around nude did sound like something one of the Marauders would do. 'What about Voldemort's ability?' he asked the hat.

'Sorry, as he is not directly related to you and is in fact an enemy my magic is forcing me to keep silent. I wish I could tell you about some of his abilities. Others made even me sick. I do advice you to keep you shape-shifting ability secret. While it's slower than a Metamorphmagus and each shape you use takes hours of training before you can shape shift in to it, the real power of a shape shifter is that they do not return to normal appearance if you stun them. They are more difficult to detect as they partly become what they shape shift in to. When you father had fun playing Jenny he was a girl.'

While they had their quick mind talk Xander said in regards to Harry's question he spoke out aloud. "Yes he did. If you are able to learn Wiccan magic then there are some curses that can affect you and there are some magical curses you are immune to. Most of you will find the stronger you are in Wand magic the greater the chance is you are unable to learn other types of magic and If you can learn all three then you are likely to be weak in all of them. If one of them are pathetic in strength it is still useful to learn about that type of magic, but honestly I'm strong in High-magic, average in wand-magic and incompetent in Wiccan." He was unaware that Harry had missed it all because he talked to the sorting hat instead.

The hat snorted. "You are more than just strong. I say you are extremely strong in High-magic. No surprise there."

The students started to giggle.

Hermione was next. The hat was silent as it dived deep inside her mind. "Wand magic strong, High-magic stronger than Harry, but weaker than Xander. Wiccan incompetent, just like Xander," he said after a moment.

Xander twisted and stared at her. "No way," he said. The hat looked up and in a surprised tone said, "Indeed, she has High-human blood in her from generations back."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"High humans are a human breed to use High-magic. I'm such a being, a pure blood. If you are a High-human mix it depends on how much magic the child is exposed to, most end up normal humans and in others the ability as High-human is carried dormant through generations." He was silent for a moment and then continued. "How strong you talent in High-magic is, is depending on the strength of your willpower. The magic itself may clean away the weakness inside you. If you learn High-magic from me, it could turn you into a high-human like me."

Hermione was silent and thought that over for a while and then said, "We talk more about this later."

Then Fred sat down and the hat seemed to giggle. "Wand-magic strong, High-magic weak, Wiccan pathetic."

George sat down after his twin and the hat giggled again. "Wand magic Strong, High-magic Pathetic, and Wiccan weak."

"If you are weak in Wiccan your magic should be able to beat a wand magic who is strong using the right spell, just like High-magic and a magic user grows stronger with time and experience," Xander explained.

The sorting hat agreed. "Those I said are pathetic should not bother learning about casting spells. Just learn about its strengths and weakness. If you are slow in learning it may take an hour then you have learned what you can do. So do it. It will be useful even if you are limited in that area of magic. If you are weak then you have a lot of things you can learn and weak grows stronger with time and skill. A Pathetic does not."

Next was Ginny Weasley, the seventh child of a seventh child. "Now that's impressive," the hat mumbled, "Wand-magic strong, High-magic Strong, and Wiccan Strong."

"Bloody hell," Xander yelled. "You said it," Fred and George agreed. "She's going to be a monster."

Ginny grinned.

"And if she wants to develop those skills, she will do nothing but study and study for quite a while," Xander said with a smile at which Ginny lost her grin.

Then it was Neville Longbottom's turn to sit down. "Wand-magic, extremely strong, but blocked by the use of a wrong wand. Boy change your wand or you magic will be permanently hurt, even crippled. High-magic weak and Wiccan, Strong."

The boy was silent for a while and then said, "But it's my father's wand."

The hat nodded. "Yes son, it's his wand and not yours. The wand of you mother would have suited you far better. Even if you change wands today, it's still going to take you magic core a month to heal from the damage the magical feedback has caused you." The hat did feel a bit as a liar Neville was strong, real strong, but he was not extremely strong like Harry was. Neville was still among the strongest Wand-users in the school the hat had sorted for the last 10 years. Harry was among the strongest Wand-users the hat had sorted for the last 500 years. Only Albus Dumbledore and Tom Marvello Riddle had been near Harry's strength when they were at his age. Wand-wizards magic grew stronger once they matured into an adult person.

After Neville stood up Katie Bell sat down and put the hat on. "Wand-magic weak, High-magic weak, Wiccan weak. You have a natural talent in the creation and writing of runes. I suggest to you girl that you learn a little of Wiccan and High-magic and specialize in the making of magical objects. Runes are what's used when creating Wards and magical objects. You can become truly a great mistress in it. The strong and the weak will seek your talent if you train yourself." It would nearly have laughed. If Katie truly started to study runes it would not take many years before everybody would start talking about her as the powerful and mighty Rune-mistress who was able to create powerful object and wards.

All those that knew her were shocked as she always was one of the best in class.

Katie nodded and wasn't surprised. "I always have been more tired than the others after Transformation or Charms. It has only grown harder and harder to keep up."

"Proper wand movement and strength of will reduces the need of magical power. Your skill in wand-movement and ability in willpower reduces your need of raw power less than one seventh of that of let's say as an example Mr. Potter or in his time Dumbledore or Riddle did at this age.. All three of them are terrible strong, but waste magic and using sometimes three times more energy than the spell needs. In Mr. Potter's case around five times what he needs, he seems to have to follow Ron's example in doing sloppy work. If you want to help the others I suggest you create a wand movement class. The school is in desperate need of that, well at least Mr. Potter is," the hat explained.

"If you're willing to start such a lesson, I'm willing to learn," Harry said and as they all looked at him he defended himself. "Hey the hat said I'm real strong and I get real tired after some classes which is no wonder if I waste five times more energy then I need."

"Indeed, you should not even be tired after class boy," the hat said with a grumpy voice.

The others nodded as they looked at the genius in wand handling who started to blush in a nice crimson red. "I can do that," Katie said. "Give me you name later and I set something up."

"If we're doing lesson here we could let you do wand movement drills before I start teaching. That way we'll learn precision and slowly work up our speed," Xander suggested.

After that was cleared Susan Bones turn came. "Wand-magic, Average. High-magic average. Wiccan pathetic. You have the talent and instinct of a healer. Look into that," the hat said to the young Hufflepuff.

After Susan stood up her friend Hannah sat down. "Wand-magic weak, High-magic strong, Wiccan none." She blinked about what the hat said and then asked, "You mean there is a magic I could be good at?"

"Yes child. You are already good at Wand magic. Just how much magic you can use is a bit short of. In High magic you have the potential to channel a lot of energy and to use powerful spells. If you work hard you could be great in that to," the hat explained to the young witch.

After Hannah stood up a bit relieved Cho Chang quickly sat down. "Wand-magic average with an extreme strong affinity to charms. High-magic weak, Wiccan incompetent," the hat said and looked at Xander. "No, she is not like you. Her mom and dad have angered her forefather spirits by marrying. Until those spirits have calmed down Wicca is not something she can learn and she would be weak in it."

Again Xander looked intrigued and Cho Chang looked surprised and did smirk filled with pride. She knew that she was a prodigy in charms. Flitwick often praised her work, giving her name out as an example on how things should be cast. It was simple how to cast the spells really. How could some student just not see it? The fact that her family spirits were angry was no surprise to her. Her mom and dad families, one from Japan and the other from China, had been involved in a blood feud for generations until mom and dad had married each other. Her great grandfathers must be rotating in their graves.

Next in the long row was Colin Creevey "Wand-magic, Average. High-magic, weak. Wiccan weak." And was directly followed by his brother Dennis. "Wand magic Average, High-magic Average, and Wiccan average." The boy lighted up in joy at the idea of something new, something in which he could be better than his big brother.

Sadly Colin was just as happy. "This is great Dennis. You're going to be so strong and powerful. Wow my own brother is average in both the two strong magical forms this is so incredible. I'm so proud of you." Envy was a concept Colin never really understood. He got just as happy if his little brother got the big slice of the cake, as he did when he got it.

Inside Dennis was trying to fume over the unfairness of having such a friendly and happy and supporting big brother. Damn it, brothers was supposed to fight and argue why not him? Then the Creevey blood took over and he too was jumping in joy.

Angelina's results were. "Wand-magic, Strong. High-magic, Weak, Wiccan, Weak."

After Angelina Lee quickly took his place on the stool, curios what would come. "Wand-magic weak, High-magic weak, Wiccan strong." Lee smiled and said, "Oh man, that's so cool." The hat interrupted him quickly and told him. "Ask Xander later about the type of magic that uses a Barbie doll. That's a branch you have a special talent in." The hat shivered knowing from Xander's head about Voodoo priests using modern girl toys as their tools.

"Sure will," Lee mumbled. Xander looked at him and grumbled, "If you even look at a Barbie doll I'm going to torch you ass." Lee blinked "What was that about?"

"You don't want to know," Dawn said. "Sure I do," Lee insisted.

Dawn looked at him, shrugged and then replied, "Among Wiccan there is a special branch of magic. One whose spell caster way to often become dark witches. They are practicing Voodoo and Voodoo priests discovered that instead of carving a voodoo doll to curse their enemy a simple girl toy like a Barbie or Ken Doll works perfectly in dark magic."

"I didn't want to know that," Lee said. "I had warned you," Dawn huffed.

There was some silence in the room until Xander said, "Voodoo also has good uses. Its magic is extremely potent in healing and protections for those that follow the white voodoo magic. It's also just as potent in cursing and creating of Zombies if you fall to the dark magic. A White Voodoo priest or priestess can cure some of the most difficult sickness that exists and someone doing Voodoo is a priest or priestess not a witch. The difference is that Voodoo has a special religious bond to a group of spirits and gods normal Wiccan do not use."

After that explanation it was time for the next set of twins. First Padma with. "Wand-magic Strong, High-magic none. Wiccan average." And then her sister Parvati with. "Wand-magic strong, High-magic average. Wiccan none."

Xander blinked. "What the hell?"

The hat explained. "If somebody like you who is Incompetent in a magic form would cast a spell using that form it would go wrong. None means that she never can cast a spell in that area at all. You know that book the Magical Dementia?"

Xander nodded. "Yes, I'm immune to its dark magic. They checked, but I still got nightmares."

The hat snorted somehow. "Parvati could read it and its magic could not affect her. It's a trap written by a Wiccan aimed to ensnare the mind of Wicca users. When you read that book you unknowingly cast a curse on yourself. That's why no curse breaking or curse detection can detect the curse in the book and that's why only those that could learn to cast Wiccan style magic are affected by the magic in the book."

"Wicca spells only go wrong for me, but I could learn some spells and cast them even if it goes wrong. She has no ability at all so that curse would not even bother her," Xander summarized. "One question," Xander said. "There seem to be way to many powerful magic users in here."

The hat seemed to smirk. "I blame Hogwarts. The old school has ways of helping those who can learn from each other to find each other. These were not all the students that stood up with a wand ready during the fight and yet the only ones you found or remembered were the people less likely to betray you and who're able to learn from you."

Xander nodded as the room listened and then it was Alicia's go for the sorting. "Wand-user, Average, High-magic, weak. Wiccan, none."

She was quickly followed by Cedric. "Wand magic, Strong. High-magic, average. Wiccan none." Followed by the beautiful French Veela Fleur Isabelle Delacour. "Wand-magic strong, High-magic weak, Wiccan average."

Luna Lovegood's results were. "Wand-magic, strong. High-magic, weak. Wiccan, weak. You have a special ability called Magical vision and an uncontrolled seer talent of the Wiccan branch. You have to learn how to control you ability child. Xander can give you books about the subject," the hat said.

Xander frowned. "Alright, the first lesson and take notes. A High-magic user male or female is always a Wizard. If they know more than one form of magic like wand or Wicca then they are a Mage. Male or female does not matter. I'm here to become a High-mage who is trained in wand and high-magic. Right now I'm ONLY a high-wizard."

"Shouldn't that be High-wand-Wizard?" Colin asked

"No, to long," Dawn replied and Xander nodded. "Once I'm done with you, all of you are High-Mages or a Wand-mage depending on what type of magic you consider yourself best in."

Now they all seem to agree.

"A High-magic user uses raw mana or wild mana, the power of magic that he pulls inside his body, letting the magic flow inside him like a river and be collected like a dam. The problem is that a normal person can only hold 1 / 4 of his full power without feeling pain, a High-human like me can use 1 / 2 without pain." Xander explained and snapped out a bundle of Rune-staffs. "So we developed these. They're called Rune-staffs and they allow you to use you full potential without pain. The older it is the more powerful it becomes," he stated while throwing an OLD staff to Hermione and one just as good to Harry and Neville became the third best out of the lot.

"Now before you all run around screaming, "Great gifts. This is not a gift," he said and could see the sad faces. "The tradition is that a teacher lends out staffs to his students and teaches them how to create their own staffs. Once you managed to build your own rune-staff or get another student to do it I want these rune-staffs back," he said, glaring at them. "And there is even more. By tradition its common courtesy for the student to bring one extra rune-staff back to his teacher, but to this I will not hold you," he said.

"Why bring back the old one and one extra? I get the old one, but...?" Lee asked.

Xander smiled and replied, "So that future students can use them. As those staffs grow older they also grow more effectively. Sooner or later they are so strong and effective that they are to strong for a student to use. Only a master would use such a staff and then we need a replacement. The life of a Rune-Staff is a dangerous life. Magical duels, magical experiments and clumsy student, all those things can break a staff. It takes time before they become strong enough to survive even an idiot."

Lee nodded and then said, "I suggest we all give back the old staff and one new. It's a good rule if Xander promises that he will let us buy the old staff if we give a worthy price in Gallons."

Xander thought about it and then slowly nodded. "I can accept that. It's a good idea."

The others started to search through the remaining the staffs. There were some in black, gold, red, blue, and green,

He smirked some of them had been used to cast dark magic.

"Why the different colors on the wood?" Angelina wondered.

Xander rolled his eyes. "That depends on the spell that was used when the raw magic first started the processes that turns the Rune-staff in to mage-wood. Pitch-black is dark magic, shiny black is war magic, golden is healing and protecting spells, green is plant and bone healing magic and red are spells involving transfiguration, I think, and so on."

Angelina looked at her own dark blue rune-staff. "This one feels like it's filled with water."

Xander just shrugged and waited. "So are you ready?" A loud "YES," was heard.

Xander grinned "Then the next lesson is channeling raw magic."

Susan looked disappointed and asked, "Not casting a spell?"

Xander shook his head. "No, it's going to take a while before you get to that level. Fist you have to learn to channel the magic. If you channel it the wrong way you may freeze up and be unable to cast magic. You will learn to hold it inside you before we start learning how to cast. All who study Arithmancy raise your arm."

About half the class did that.

"Good. Arithmancy is a must if you wanted to cast High magic. There are some formulas that you need to be able to understand before you can cast the spell. Don't worry most of them are simple. I have yet to find any magical spell whose math I did not find easy to calculate," Xander and said and while he said that the math genius Willow was crying somewhere in England, as she did not understand the easy spell calculation Xander had show her. IT MADE NO BLOODY LOGICAL SENSE.

And now more than half the class looked like they wanted to run for the hills.


	23. Chapter 48

Note: Thank you to deiticlast and Hawklan for their help in this chapter.

End of Last Chapter:

And now more than half the class looked like they wanted to run for the hills.

And now we continue:

Chapter 48

"Don't worry," Xander began. "If you do the whole spell and say all of the words, you can cast it without understanding how it works."

"Watch," he instructed and started to chant. The spell went on, like, forever, word after word in what felt like an eternity, until suddenly a bright light shined over him. "That's the LONG and slow way of casting a High-magic spell, but it's also the easiest." The light died. "And this," he whispered quickly. "Light." The magical light blazed over him once again in a flash.

"If you understand the spell and how it works, and why those words are chained together, you don't need to say it. You just link the spell to a fitting word that activates the whole spell. "In fact, if you truly know a spell, you can have fun with the activation word." He frowned and then shouted, "Illuminate!" His voice boomed as the light flared up over him again, dying out quickly.

He grinned as a silly thought occurred to him and he called out, "Hamster," and the same bright light burst again and then died again.

"Got it?"

Now they all started to laugh.

Xander nodded. "See, that's what you can do with math. Imagine yourself on your knees in front of an enemy who has his wand aimed at you, threatening to kill you if you don't give up and imagine his surprise when you say, "I surrender," and instead a big freaking fireball consumes him."

Harry looked up sharply. "So you can flip the words on war spells too."

Xander nodded. "If you know Arithmancy, yes. The more powerful the spell, the more difficult it is. But yes," he answered. Even after this news, they all still seemed interested.

Harry groaned. "Why did I listen to Ron? Why?"

Pavarti, who was just as interested in math as Ron was, groaned beside her twin, who looked smug, like she had a "I told you so" in her eyes. She would easily find books that could show her all she wanted to know. After all, her sister loved Arithmancy, and had all of them, including copies for her to use the moment she came to her senses.

She suspected twenty, perhaps sixty years later, her twin would still say, "I told you so," so Pavarti preempted her by saying, "I know you told me."

"I'm still going to say it. I told you," her twin teased. She loved it when she got the chance to say those wonderful words.

Ginny, one of the smarter students, did want to study Arithmancy, but was faced with an unavoidable problem. "What about those of us that don't have the books?" she asked worriedly. "They are kind of expensive."

Xander nodded. That was true. "Well get me an exact list on how many of you need a book. I think I can buy each of you a copy. You can pay me back later or do me some sort of favor."

All of them stared at him in surprise.

Xander looked back knowingly. "What? Owing another wizard a favor when starting to learn magic is never a good thing. Magic has a way of you to pay it back. Unless you are offered a way to pay back, it could get more expensive than the favor is actually worth."

All of the pureblooded students nodded, this being common knowledge among their families.

"Now," Xander began thoughtfully, rubbing his hands together as he thought. "I was thinking either a slow pay back plan without interest for seven years, or an exchange of skills." He was about to say something else, but had another thought first. "Or, I am willing to accept favors." Looking around the class, he settled on a student. "For instance, if Katie masters ancient Runes and High-magic runes, I could have her put up a protection spell around a house, that, well, honestly makes me drool."

He looked over at Fleur, extending his hand out to her. "You were one of the many that stood up for us and you had even less of a reason to do it, as a person from France. All English people should stand up against the injustice in the British Government and demand a change in the system of the government. Yet, they do not."

Hermione raised her hand, petulantly calling out, "You know you're talking about revolution, right?"

Xander hesitated. "My belief is that evil can only win when good men do nothing and the price of freedom is constant vigilance. The men and women of the wizarding world in England have not been doing as much as they should, nor have they been vigilant enough. The majority of all people in this place are Muggle-born and half-blood.

Jet, a small boy of the "elite" Pureblood, stood abruptly, his face a mask of pure distaste. "We will rule all of you. Only those Pureblood with the right to sit in the Wizengamot can vote on who will be the Minister of Magic. And only those of pure blood can once a year vote in a new person to sit as a ruling member of the Wizengamot. "

He looked around. "They have rules which clearly state: NO Muggle-born, no half-blood, unless the half-blood has done special service for the Ministry of Magic can serve on the Council. There is a limit on how high a Muggle-born can rise in the Ministry of Magic and that is the bottom and the average pay check is twice as high for a pureblood then a Muggle-born is. It is the same with taxes: Purebloods pay less taxes and fees than a Muggle-born does. Mr. and Mrs. Granger most probably pay three times as much for Hermione's school time in Hogwarts than what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley do."

The room was silent as everyone in the class looked at Hermione to see what she would do.

Hermione just shrugged, saying, "It's true, most Muggle-born leave the country after graduation. They go to America, Australia or even to Asia."

Cho Chang nodded. The look on her face was rueful, as she acknowledged the cold, hard facts. "It is." The Chang Company hired lot of British wizards carrying busts of gods back and forth between Asia and Great Britain. Most of the cargo they exported and imported were inside special containers they carried shrunk down to an easy-to-carry size in a pocket. Muggle airplanes allowed them to transport a huge amount of magic cargo inside these shrunken down containers.

Susan swallowed hard. Her aunt was a pure blood that worked in the ministry, and she herself was a half-blood, thanks to her dad. Aunty Amelia had always hinted on how cute the French boys were or how nice the Irishmen looked. Now she knew why. Aunty wanted her to understand she could find a better future outside of England. "What can we do?" she asked plaintively.

Xander shrugged. "Slowly and by hard work we can change the way things are. Using propaganda and information is one way it could be done, but it could take years, perhaps decades or more for us to achieve the results we want. Sadly, we are running short on time. The Age of Magic Reborn is up on us, In less than eleven years, five hundred times as many children will start to learn magic one way or the other, and the number will only continue to grow. Not teaching them is not an option! Accidental magic could hurt the reputation of the wizarding-world, so they _have_ to teach them. The old government can't hold its power against so many unless they start to kill and murder quite a lot to show everyone that they don't tolerate an uprising, which would open another can of worms."

Many, Susan and Harry gasped, paling at the horror of killing innocent people.

Fred spoke up, knowing that he needed to bring home the truth of their situation. "With the old rule, we used to be outnumbered by two to one. In a couple of years, we are going to be outnumbered by as much as a thousand to one or more."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, wonder what will happen then."

Hermione whispered the answer to herself, but they could all hear her hoarsely say "war". Everyone always said that she was the smartest witch her age. Well, this brilliant young witch was going to join the winning side from the get-go. No more being a second-class member of a society that hid from books and knowledge, from a society of fools.

"Civil war; one way or the other," Xander agreed. "Panic will ensue as they attempt to keep their power AND keep the masses down, which will lead to a civil war. Culling the number would lead to WAR. Some of the wizard-born are also born with Wiccan magic. Also, in Wiccan families there are borders that are now being crossed. I've heard rumors about wand wizards attacking innocent Wiccans. If they are true we may see a war real soon." Sadly that weren't rumors any longer as Giles had told him. War was coming, and he was already gathering information to help the Wiccans and the Watchers.

"The old guard and the dark families would vote for a culling. I just know they would. Oh, god, how will we save the future?" Susan said shocked.

Xander, now somber, addressed the class and said, "Let's get back to the lesson." He looked around at them, studying their faces. "You can check on the rest of the information on your own."

Slowly he helped them in channeling their magic. One by one they started to be drawn to the wild, raw power of the magical energy.

Tired and weak as they were, trembling hands resulted in most of them ending up with magical overcharge, causing the mana to explode in their faces.

Xander was thankful he had Piper's remedy ready, it was a cure they did not enjoy, even if it worked.

He also gave them a copy of a book about magic and technology. It was a good example of what the Government did not want them to know.

Some may have said he was corrupting their young minds, trying to create a revolution. He would say that it was SAVING the young, and trying to protect the best of the young students in Hogwarts.


	24. Chapter 49

Note: Sadly I didn't hear anything back from the second beta, that helped out in the last chapter, for quite a while and so I give you the next part worked on only by me (Hawklan). If you find errors, I surely missed a lot, you can either keep them, point them out in a nice tone so I can fix them or whatever, just don't complain or whine cause you were warned.

Chapter 49

Quote: -"Truth hurts. Maybe not as much as jumping on a bicycle with a seat missing, but it hurts." Drebin, Naked Gun 2 ½-

A few weeks later, a cabin near Wales, England

Giles poured him more tea. "It's true my boy. They attacked a Watcher's mansion. We had perhaps two or less fully trained witches there. The rest were students, all in all it was a mix between Watchers and Wiccan from the White Council. Around twenty and Willow, she was there as one of the students. Twelve Witches from the White Council in England, some of them students and nine dragon-girls were killed and the rest abducted," Giles said.

"Memory spells were used erasing knowledge from those that survived. They created a fire to hide what had happened by burning down the mansion. We're having big trouble returning the memory to all that have lost it and in some cases we have failed. The memory may be lost forever unless the wand-wankers have a way to return it. Sadly I have no idea about the number of watchers who died protecting them. I guess around four or five."

"What happened to Willow and is Buffy safe?" Xander asked.

"Willow suffers from magic spell damage. Someone hit her with a bone crushing curse. Oz had the quick wit to catch her and run away before they got him to. His werewolf trait made him able to survive many curses with only lesser damage. The wizards attacking them still managed to curse him twice and break a lot of bones in his shoulder. I think the asshole was aiming for the head."

"And Willow is?" Xander asked worried.

"In a healing coma and the Wiccan healer said she will recover. Oz is the same. Buffy is safe, she was on a vampire hunting expedition with some other girls. Joyce is the only thing that keeps her from hunting down wand-wankers and kill them," Giles said.

"Tell the others if they need me to spread the terror inside Hogwarts I'll do that and tell them to crush the wand-wankers. I will help from the inside," Xander said with a tone cold as ice. "I started the moment they came after Dawn," he said with a cold voice.

"Bloody right you are son," Giles or rather Ripper said.

An hour later he drove back to Hogwarts. The glory, the beauty and the magic the castle represented looked only paper thin and fake to him now. It was time to turn up the heat and see what was cooking.

Truth hurts was the universal fact. It hurt those that discover it and it hurt those that were hiding it and it hurt and angered those that feared it.

Accidentally letting out the book and telling them straight out about those unfairness in society that were never spoken about in school and not printed in the normal booklets and introductions to the wizard world had spread across the school like a fever.

The tension between pureblood and the rest was growing. Now the pureblood walked two and two and the Slytherin walked in fear.

Now weeks, more than a month and half after the school had finally started the Yule break was over and the normal classes began. For some High-magic classes had been going on day after day, hour after hour.

Most of it was self study with Xander nearby. He had started to tutor Harry, Hermione, and Neville. All three were doing wonders in improving.

In pure intelligence it would not take long before Hermione would understand the theory better than he did, but to his surprise both Harry and Neville were not that far behind her.

Dumbledore had been away in Wizengamot apparently standing trial. How amusing.

As he returned, tired and disappointed and most of all afraid of the future it did not take him long before he found out what had happened.

The old man was raging in anger. Besides standing trial he had been fighting to keep the Wizengamot from arresting Xander. Odd enough Sirius Black raised a fuss to keep young Mr. Harris out of jail. Sirius seemed to have bribed lot of people to protect Xander.

Albus knew those two were working together somehow. Perhaps that's why Xander and Harry joined forces.

All in all Sirius well played the chance that Harry would destroy Voldemort had increased and that was good at least and unlike most people he could survive with his pride hurt as long as it was for the Greater Good, but it seemed to eventually fail.

Soon Xander grinned amused, as he saw nineteen wizards, all Aurors, entering the school to summon him to a trial.

"By the order of the Ministry of Magic, you Mr. Harris are summoned to a trial for giving out illegal information and subverting knowledge that disturbs the order of society. Dawn you are order to accompany him as a dangerous beast, you need to be under control."

Around him wands were being aimed at the Aurors. All the Muggle-born and most of the Half-bloods were standing up.

Harry stood up. "We the half-bloods, the Muggle born and the Muggle raised like me do not find that information illegal. England is supposed to be a land of equality where all men and women can vote. If the magical world is not doing that, then I for one cannot recognize the Ministry of Magic as anything but an illegal organization and so you arrest order is illegal."

"Harry, that was not a wise move," Albus began. "If you just sit down I'm sure we can solve this," he started.

"No head master. I'm Mr. Potter to you. You and the wizard world need my help more then I need your help. Only 'ONE CAN LIVE' that's what prophecy said and if the information about the new age of magic is correct. Then you need the help of Xander far more then we need a corrupt government ruled only by Purebloods for the pleasure and the need of the Purebloods."

He drew the line in the sand. A clear declaration of war.

Albus tumbled back. His plans and his ideals for the future... all were burning around him. He was trying to help the magical world. Could they not see it? Infusing technology would only cause chaos and uncertainty and the purebloods were raised in a more stable and wiser society then the Muggle were. There was nothing wrong with the intelligence of Muggle born, just that they didn't have the wisdom or the mental stability of a person raised in the magical stable society.

"You can't mean that Harry." Seeing the irritated look he said, "Mr. Potter." He was no longer losing the boy that lived. He had lost him after all the things he had done for the boy, well for the greater good and what was worse, unless he found the student that stole the Sorting Hat, he would be known as the headmaster that lost it. It has been missing now since after the Yule Ball, if he was correct.

Xander watched and pulled up his wand, turning it to its Rune-staff form. "Please let's talk about this. If you want to arrest me, no way, but if you want me to join you for a trial, why not? Dawn let's go. It's time for them to learn you are not a beast or an animal. Anybody who wants to join me? Please do remember, today I am cursing to kill."

Albus paled. "No. Xander there are more peaceful ways. We could talk and with time they would change their ways."

"Your ways? I learned it at the Hellmouth. Evil only wins when good men do nothing."

"Good is stupid and evil is even more stupid," Dawn said and they all looked at the 13 year old girl. "What? It's my favorite quote from the Dungeon and Dragon game."

"Dawn... Do not help," Xander said.

She sulked.

"I join you," Harry said.

"Are you really going to kill people?" Hermione asked and then stood straight. "My Grandfather fought against the German in the war. He always said that those not killing those that willingly follow the way of evil are even worst then the ones doing evil." She looked at the students.

"Dawn isn't a BEAST. She isn't an animal or monster. She is one of us, a wand-using Witch. Calling her a monster, a beast and removing her rights as a human is wrong and it's evil. Like the Death Eaters murdering Muggle-born and Half-bloods because you aren't human to them. Like the Nazis murdering Jews. The whites people the blacks and anybody different because they were not human to them. Like the slave trade England and America was involved in. Are you going to stand for it? To accept that they treat you as a lesser human?" She yelled loudly into the hall.

It was silent for a moment and all the half-blood and Muggle born raised their wands again and the Aurors were beginning to feel intimidated.

And they were not wrong, more students stood up. It was time to take a stand. Even Minerva McGonagall and Professor Flitwick joined them.

"I'm sure it will not come to that," Albus said, tried to calm them.

"And what would it come to? Remove her right to learn wand-magic? Remove other rights she has?" Xander asked. "Remove her right to defend herself if attacked. I've seen the order the Ministry of Magic gave out. All Dragon-ladies are to be captured and imprisoned until the problem can be dealt with." He looked disgusted at Albus. "Have you lost any Aurors yet?"

It was silent again.

"You don't know that many Dragon Ladies come from a group called the Watchers that has strong bounds with Wiccan. They work almost side by side," Xander explained.

Albus looked at the Aurors. "Please tell me. Have you lost many Aurors in rounding up Dragon girls?" Now he looked nervous.

The man nodded. "Um yes sir. About twenty or so in the last seven days, even in their home Aurors involved seemed to be vanishing. It's spooky."

"What are they doing?" Albus asked while he turned to Xander.

Xander shrugged. "You attacked what the Wiccan consider family. I would suspect it's the first strike in a war against the wand world. If you hurry perhaps you could save some."

He had the luck of a lifetime then.

One of the Aurors suddenly started to scream. He lost his wand and screamed as his skin started to burn and before anybody had the chance to do anything he fell down in ashes and then two more started to burn and died.

"What was that? WHO did that?" The lead Auror yelled.

"Wiccan witch," Xander said calm. "Those two must have hurt his or her family. Were they involved with capturing a Dragon-girl?"

One of the Auror nodded. "Yes, most of us have been," he said worried now.

Xander shook his head. "I pity your family then. Make sure your last will and testament is updated. Wiccan are peaceful, but attack their family and the response you get is deadly retaliation. Wiccan magic is slower then wand magic, but it is stronger and has further range then you can image." He leaned forward. "They also consider memory spells to be dark magic and hold no mercy against a dark wizard or those that attack their families."

The leader looked down as a tiny mirror started to vibrate.

He looked up. "We are ordered back. Twenty of the members in the Wizengamot suddenly started to burn to death. Another fifty nine Aurors also died. How are they doing this?"

"Wiccan summon the power of spirits and gods. It's tricky to protect yourself against that. Especially once you hurt a whole coven of witches. England has one of the largest and most powerful covens of white witches in the world. Wiccan from all around the world dream of becoming part of that. All of them are allied with Dragon-girls and the Watchers. And all of them are powerful and you people have attacked them, kidnapped or murder people they consider friends, family, daughters and colleagues or even wife," Xander snorted. "How amusing. You all were so brave when you were the strong ones," he snickered and then started to laugh.

"Close Xander, you almost got the evil master mind laugh perfected," Dawn said.

Xander stopped to laugh. "Really? You sure? Buffy claimed I never would get it."

Dawn nodded. "You were really close."

"Indeed. The sound send shivers down my spine," Fred said.

"I trembled too," George added. Hermione sighed. "Boys and Dawn." Xander started to laugh again.

Hermione eyes narrowed. "Xander stop that infernal noise or I'll hurt you."

Xander stopped and sulked. "Why can't I do my evil overlord routine? It's a perfect moment for it."

"Indeed young, but deadly dangerous Hermione, a perfect moment for our herald to show his evil self," George said.

"And you remove his chance to gloat and to mock the others. How cruel and evil of you," Fred continued with a smile.

The glowing tip of Hermione's wand made the two twins shut up.

"So the Wizengamot is crippled? Then it's time for some fresh blood to take over. Dumbledore make sure all living Dragon girls you have captured are set free unhurt and alive. Form a public apology for our actions. Have the laws changed that limit how Muggle born can work," Harry said.

The Auror's mirror vibrated again as he was on his way out. He looked and listened and then turned to Albus. "A strong group of people using both magic and technology are raiding the Ministry of Magic. It's an army with an unknown number of dragon-girls. They... they are killing anybody in their way," he said looking pale.

"The Watcher's soldiers, they are trained to fight things four times stronger and faster than they are and they are trained in magic and technology usage. Many of them have Dragon-girls as friends and family, even wives or daughters and they're also allied with the Wiccan," Xander said with a grin. "Anybody who can guess who is knocking on the ministry's door win a shiny nickel."

"The Watcher's soldiers?" Ron asked in surprise. Xander threw him a nickel and the others laughed.

Hermione quickly stopped Xander from laughing. "They can. Not you."

"What? But I was going to laugh like a normal person, I promise." He so lied... damn it, Hermione could detect lies.

The lead Auror looked broken when people started to portkey inside. It was the Minister of Magic and Aurors, all of them with bleeding wounds.

"Sir, what are we going to do now?" One of the Aurors asked.

Rufus Scrimgeour pulled himself together. This was not the time to panic or fall apart in fear. "The ministry is overwhelmed. We have the order to remain here. This will be a position we can escape from and a fortress we can defend." He looked around and then focused and the now smirking High-wizard. "What can you tell us about them?" He had heard some of the things being said in the mirror and he was NOT happy.

"Well, they know about you ever since... well forever. When you guys betrayed them to a dark magic user, one holding both Wand-magic and Wiccan power which claimed the power of a Warlock. They removed themselves from your world and were living among the Muggle. Peacefully practicing their magic, fighting demons and the occasional warlock and just enjoying life, but the bigger coven all held their eyes and ears open on you guys. Knowing sooner or later you would attack them and they have been ready to retaliate for more than five hundred years. The Watchers are an international unit designed to fight demons, vampires and other monster you people don't even know exist and to fight dark magic users. By attacking people under their protection I guess they now see you as dark wizards and gave the order to bring you down."

He looked up and asked, "Scorched Earth tactic. Anybody knows what that is?"

Hermione frowned. She heard that. "Oh no, not that."

Harry frowned where did he hear about it?

Strange enough it was Neville who replied, "A Russian tactic. They destroy all things the enemy could use to survive. Food, fire wood, animals and pulled back, attacking them constantly until the enemy is dead or surrendered unconditional."

All blinked at that.

Xander looked at the Auror. "Scrimy was it? That is a good idea of what you are standing against. How do you get your food? Some is grown correct, but the most you buy from Muggles, correct?" Leaning forward he said, "I would check up on those places if I were you. The watchers are without mercy once a war starts."

Scrimgeour looked pale. "It's Scrimgeour not scrimy." He then turned around and said, "You, take a partner and go over to the Millicent farms. Be careful. You two sneak around and take a watch at the Black yard, see if the storehouses are intact." The storehouse was the major path where Muggle goods were transformed into wizard acceptable food in England and had been so for more than three hundred years. A reason why the Blacks were so powerful, it was also a life line they could not survive without and the Millicent farm grew almost twenty five percent of all green food eaten in England.

Harry who was catching up added. "Don't forget Diagon Alley."

Scrimgeour pointed to two Aurors. "You heard him, be careful."

Albus Dumbledore was lost on what to do. These Wiccan and Watchers didn't follow the rules of the game or acted like normal dark magic user did. "Mr. Harris what can we do?" he asked. "There must be some diplomatic solution."

"I thought that was apparent. Total and complete surrender Mr. Warlock." Xander grinned. "Oh yeah that title, you should find a way to lose it. A Warlock has been since 1100th a witch or wizard that sold his soul to demons using dark magic rituals and gained the ability to steal powers by murdering others magic users. In the Muggle world Warlock stands for an oath breaker, a deceiver. Old Norse translates Varo-lokker as caller of evil spirits. It's only in the wand world where a white warrior can be called a Warlock. Most magic users over the whole world see that as an insult."

Susan looked shocked. She hadn't known all that. "What... what would they do to a Wand Warlock if they found him?"

"Curse to kill of course, anybody that sold his soul to a demon is evil. Anybody that sold it to become a Warlock is a beast, a monster that drains the life out of innocent people to feed his own powers. Both evil and good Wiccan would try to kill a Warlock and most Wiccan don't know or do not care about the fact that a Wand-user has the wrong definition of Warlock. Their hate and fear of Warlocks are to great for them to care," Xander explained. "I know at least one of the dark wizards I killed was a Warlock."

"But we cannot surrender like that," an Auror screamed.

Xander leaned back. "Well, do we have classes today?" He wondered. "If not, I think I'm going for a drive. Hermione would you like to join me?"

Hermione blinked and then shrugged. "Do you think there will be even going to be a school after this?"

Xander looked back. "Who knows? At least the Dragon-girls will be safe from the Ministry of idiots." He was silent for a moment. "The Wiccan and the Watchers are scared, extremely scared. The new age of magic is starting to fast, to quick. There are groups in governments all over the world that would love nothing more than see all magical users DEAD."

"Alright, they are scared so?" Hermione said.

Xander glared at her. "Don't you understand? The wand-world has lived in its own fantasy world. Ignoring the demons, the vampire and the monster the rest of us had to fight. They knew about you and ignored you, but now you have started to attack us in a time when unity is needed." He swallowed the bad tasted in his mouth before he continued. "If the world of magic is to survive either all of us stand together or we fall alone."

Hermione eyes seem to flicker a moment. "You don't mean that. Oh Merlin," she said worried.

Harry frowned and asked, "What?"

"Don't you see? They know unless all magic people unite and stand together we will be crushed. The Wiccan and the Watchers are no servants. Nor will they accepted it if they are attacked by us, the Wand users. They are going to make an example out of the wand-government in England. Force us to join an alliance or be destroyed. Show the whole world that they are strong," Hermione said with terror in her voice.

Xander nodded. "That's part of the story. The wand-ministries have been capturing Dragon-ladies all over the world. Many seem to have been killed for experimental reasons or just because they are different and it got worse last night. The English Ministry of Magic attacked a mansion belonging to the Watchers where many Wiccan witches are being trained. They were mostly young and defenseless students. Among them my oldest friend Willow and her boyfriend were almost murdered by your Aurors. The Aurors attacked and killed some of the people and dragon-girls and used what the Wiccan consider dark magic. Obliviation and memory spells. What you did was an open declaration of war. The watchers have gathered any and all military resource they have, troops that they normally use against demons and put all that against your people," Xander said with a smirk.

The teens were silent for a moment as McGonagall came closer. Xander turned to her. "I am going for a ride with Hermione. Don't worry we'll be back before dark."

"You will not go anywhere. Prefects escort the students back to the dorms. Mr. Harris we may need your expertise later and remove that laughing Hyena look from you face," McGonagall said.

Xander snorted. "If Willow or Oz had died when the wand Aurors attacked Professor you wouldn't be in fear of the Watchers or the Wiccan. I would have destroyed as many Aurors as I could and burned them slowly. I still find it amusing seeing those purebloods die for their crimes."

The Slytherin were the most shocked of them all. Most of them were Purebloods with deep family connections to the ruling power of the Wizarding world or Wand-wizard world and now all that was crashing around them. They didn't even know if anybody of their families were still alive.

As the prefect started to escort the students out, the great doors to the hall opened and Aurors and ministry workers rushed in, carrying or levitating wounded with them. It was a sight that could have belonged in any war movie.

"They have taken the alley and the Ministry has fallen," screamed someone.

"Merlin what have we done to deserve this?" another cried out.

"Why are they doing this to us?" another one yelled.

Arthur Wesley stumbled as he walked in. He had taken a bullet from a bun, no a gun, in his shoulder. "Dumbledore... I need to speak with him," he said, pushing himself forward.

"Dad," Ron said rushing to help his father quickly followed by George, Fred and Ginny.

The man almost fell over while trying to stand up, the result of too much blood loss and a wound that refused to be sealed up. "Take me to Dumbledore. He will know what we can do."

"Dad, you got to get that wound healed," George said.

"Yea dad, blood is supposed to be inside you," Fred said worried. "XANDER... HELP MY DAD," Ginny screamed.

"You yelled?" Xander said, suddenly by her side. He looked at the wound and said, "Analyze."

"Get away, no dark wizard will..." Ron said and was going to attack Xander, but was interrupted by Ginny. She had quickly stunned him. "Stupid idiot of a big brother," she said, kicking him once in the rips.

"The bullet that hit you carried a curse, a mildly powerful Wiccan spell. It will not heal using normal magic," Xander said and frowned. "Ginny, Fred and George all of you hug your father at the same time. Try to remember all the good things he has done and that you love your father."

The three looked at each other, Ginny kicked Ron an extra time then they all hurried to Arthur's side and they hugged him. Xander watched and started to smile as a golden shine came from the wound and smoke as the curse left it.

Aurors and healers standing by watched in awe.

"Come to me," Xander said, pulling the bullet out of the wound. "Clean, Heal," he said, quickly cleaning out any dirt and removing a lot of infected blood and then he closed the wound, healing it and the blood veins inside. "Recovery," he said casting his blood recovering spell. "Give him lots of water to drink. He's going to need it and food."

Arthur stood straight again "The wound is gone. How did you?" He did feel a bit light headed, must be all the blood loss he had suffered.

"The love from your children removed the curse. Once it was gone, I could heal you," Xander explained and looked around. "Many suffer the same type of wounds. Pure love for the person will remove the curse and unless they have somebody that can do the same thing as you children did, curse removing by pure love, no magic will heal these wounds."

"So there is nothing we can do?" a healer asked in despair.

"Sure there is," Xander said. "I said these wounds. If you cut around them and create a new wound that's bigger, the cursed part can be removed and you can heal the new wound or if you have a curse breaker ready, he could remove the curse if he has the skill," he said as he started to walk away.

A healer looked at some of the wounded. "If we do that, some of them will die."

Xander nodded. "Yes, attacking, kidnapping and murdering people the Wiccan considered friends and family is stupid. Doing that and attacking the Watchers is a sign that you are longing for an early grave. The wand magic Ministry of England has declared war against them and their allies, the Watchers. Those two groups don't let an enemy alive."

There was silence.

"What did we do?" one screamed.

Xander shrugged. "Ask the old Warlock inside. If he still is so stupid to claim the title." He snorted going away from there.

"They attacked girls like me," Dawn said, turning part dragon and then back again. "Just because we are different and now our friends and allies retaliate."

"Dawn come, Xander said we had classes," Harry said and the dragon girl rushed away, holding the hand of the boy that lived.

It was silent again as ministry workers and civilians alike started to seek more facts and the rumors spread soon. The boy that lived was no longer on their side. And the Boy that lived was their only hope against the Dark Lord when he returned to life. And now the Ministry and the purebloods had angered another group of magic users they never knew existed. And the boy that lived seemed more interested in their ways then his own.


	25. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Two days later

The attacks on the Wand Wizard world didn't end quickly and their world was shrinking and it clear now that the Goblins had joined the Wiccans and they were moving towards Hogsmeade.

Arthur was invited to watch a lesson in the strange new magic, Albus had told him about and he truly believed the wand world would need this ability or they would be doomed.

Surrounded by other teens Xander sat on a sofa. "Right, first I'm going to explain a bit about High-magic power levels." He looked around and said, "I suggest you take notes." It was rare for him to order them to do things, but it was better this way. "First of all the levels are: Null, One, Two, Three, four and five. That's them. Each level has twice as much power as the level before it."

"So that would make level five 32 times more powerful," Hermione said.

Xander grinned. "Take a cookie," he said throwing her a cookie. As he didn't have the right to give or take points he found an alternate way and boy did it work. "And if a level six would exist, it would be 64 times stronger than level null and while it officially doesn't exist, there are legends about ritual spells that had that level."

"Oh goodie, sugar free," Hermione said in joy. She was the only one that liked it sugar free.

"Each power level is considered the minimum amount of power needed to cast a high-magic spell. It's also how High-wizard's measure how much power to draw without any other help than a rune-staff. If you can at most cast a level 3 spell with your staff's help, then you are a level 3." He looked around and as they nodded he continued. "As you grow in skill, you power level will grow. A level null will become a one and so on," he explained. "Old age and long use of magic will let your power grow once more making the same null go from a level one to a level two." They all nodded their understanding.

"Most High-wizard start at level null and grow stronger until they are a level one and the dedicated wizards among them end up as level two if they become that old and use magic often. Those among you who were weak according to the Sorting Hat are also a null, a low null. Don't worry there is a lot of magic you can learn and once you have master it I'm sure you become strong enough to learn level 1 spells. Many, but not all, of my healing spells are level one."

"What about those that are strong in High magic according to the hat?" Susan asked.

"Good question, take a cookie," Xander said throwing her one. The girl squealed in delight as she got one chocolate cookie. "I guess that's level one or higher. Extremely high now that could be a high level two or low four. The difference between a strong level four and a weak level four is quite huge. While the strength difference between a level null and a level one is almost no difference at all. I don't really know what level they are."

The class nodded.

"What are our first spells? You said we would start today," Neville said.

Xander nodded. "Two spells. One that returns you hair to whatever color you had naturally and one curse that will change the hair color for up to six months." He handed out a pamphlet which was at least nine pages long. "In here are both spells and the explanation on how the magical Arithmancy and runes work and how to focus your magic. Later today we're going to have a curse war. So remember master both spells, you may leave with weird hair."

"Sacreblue," Fleur said and quickly started to study hard.

"Good choice Fleur. Lots of female mages in here are aiming to curse your hair. Take a cookie," Xander said throwing her one.

"Thank you. My favorite, light calories," she said musing. "Water transformed?" she asked hopefully.

"But of course, once they leave your mouth they turn into harmless water," Xander replied.

"Transformation of food is dangerous," Arthur said.

"Wand magical, yes, but High magic can turn one food source into another and this is no real transformation. It is a spell called Fools Banquet. It creates food that seems perfectly fine to eat, but you gain no nourishment from it. It's only harmless water, but a fool could easily be tricked into eating only this food," Xander explained. "Let me show you," he continued and suddenly a wonderful pie, meaty and smelling wonderful, was in front of him. "Here, taste it."

"Not as good as my wives cooking, but good. I could get use to food like this," Arthur said, rubbing his belly.

Xander grinned. "Exactly that pie was nothing but water and the feeling of contentment is because you have water inside you. Soon you will be hungry again."

"And if only a Fools Banquet is offered to a person, he could starve to death while eating," Arthur said in shock.

Xander nodded. "I make cookies to reward my student as I can't take house points."

"Xander… I need help," Colin said.

"Excuse me and here take a cookie," Xander said as he gave Arthur a cookie and moved away.

"Hmm nutty sweet cookie," Arthur said. Inside he started to wonder if 'Fools Banquet' could be used to lose weight fast. Hmm. Got to think about that.

Looking around he saw the dragon girl was meditating and not joining the others. He walked over. "And why are you not studying with the others?"

Dawn shrugged. "Dragon-magic and Wand magic that's my game. High-magic I'm unable to cast." They did know she had the talent to become a Wiccan also, but Buffy and the others agreed that should wait until she was older.

"I have to wonder about that," Arthur said. "What can dragon magic do?"

"Most of it is detection, protection and some simple flight spell, healing, but no real offensive spells. There's one that causes our claws to become sharper, but that's it," she mused. "Another thing most spells are concentration only. As long as we focus on the spell it's active. So we can only use a limited number of spells at the time. Bonus is that the range is long, much longer than most other types of magic. "

Arthur frowned and said, "Interesting." It sounded weak, but still it was with a lot of potential and in the hands of a creative witch it was a strong magic.

Dawn nodded. "I like order most. That spell allows me to find anything I own in a place I call my home and I know if anything was stolen. Even if it's only a Knut or a cookie, I know its missing and it's driving the other girls in the dorm crazy. Sure I explained it too them. The dragon in me doesn't like it when somebody steals from me. If they ask I even give it away sometimes, like cookies. It gives me a feeling of power when others are asking me for things. No, not power and joy isn't right either. More like satisfaction that I own or owned something they need and can give it to them, but stealing even a cookie from me and the dragon inside me gets upset," she mused. "I think I became more giving, since I became a Dragon girl. I like giving things away nowadays or borrow things to others, but I get freaking upset when ever somebody has stolen an object I own or borrowed it without asking or hurt somebody I consider a friend."

Arthur nodded. 'Dragon hoarding instincts with a human twist,' he thought. "I see. Guess your roommates have a lot of things to get used to."

Dawn nodded looking a bit upset. "Yes, your daughter constantly steals my cookies and replaces them with better tasting ones or just put's extra cookies in my cookie jar. It's driving me crazy. They are my cookies and she is messing with me," the dragon girl said waving her arms. "She should ask before she puts extra cookies in or replaces them, even if they are too old to eat. They are mine and when she does it I can't get angry because she is giving me extra and replacing my old ones and... Aaarg."

Arthur nodded. Hording instincts indeed and Ginny was messing with her hoard. Nearby he could see Ginny hiding her smile. He had to talk to her. Now he understood why she suddenly was cookie crazy and constantly asked Molly for more cookies.

On the side of the room Fred said, "Teacher, can we use the change hair curse on you?"

"Indeed, if you force us to use it against each other why not you, teacher?" George added.

Xander frowned a bit and then nodded. "Good idea. Take a cookie," he said throwing them one each. "Five cookies to anybody nailing me with this spell. I'm going to tell McGonagall about this challenge I've given you. This is for the whole week. At this lesson I expect only the students cursing the students and not to waste time on me. Unless you like to try…," he smirked. That little curse should never be able to go through his defense, but if they over powered the spell then it is perhaps better letting them discover that by themselves. With that he relaxed and started to translate some new math formulas needed for spell creation.

Every now and then he was interrupted by a student and as the class was ready he said, "Alright, I need a volunteer. Fleur, I chose you," he said.

"Go Fleur," Dawn yelled.

Hermione wanted to scream just because Fleur, being a half Vela could turn half bird and shoot fire didn't mean she was Evolving Pokémon or Digi-evolving whatever that was and she was not a Pokémon or Digimon even if Dawn said so. Well Dawn said both she and Fleur were Pokémon's.

Fleur walked up. "Sure you can return my color afterwards?" she asked a bit worried.

"We will see. Now remember draw down energy and focus your mind on the construct of the spell. Say the correct activation word and it will happen," Xander slowly pulled down energy and seemed to focus hard. "Color pink," he said, turning all of Fleur's hair pale pink. "And if you try to image the spectrum of the color you like, it'll become that." He did the spell again. "Color pink," he said and this time the hair became dark pink almost red. "Understand and remember the spectrum of the color when you cast the spell." It was a real easy spell, but to demonstrate he did it slowly and step by step.

"Birth color," Xander said, returning Fleur's hair to its normal color. "Thank you for the help, here are five cookies as a thank you."

She lighted up and took the cookies. "Color Green," she said grinning and cast it on Xander, with no effect.

Sulking she returned to her desk eating the cookies.

Xander smirked as he returned to his writing. They would need to learn this.

Then George called for the other students and started to whisper to them and suddenly all the students stood up and screamed. "Color Green."

The massive splash from seventeen students overcame his magical shield as it was not even there.

Blinking in confusion Xander walked up to a mirror. His hair was every spectrum of green. From green-yellow to green-blue, even black green. His eyebrows were two different tones of green, green blue on the left and reddish green on the right.

Stepping in the corner out of sight of the students they could hear him open his pants and then. "G-dam you got me good. I'm a natural green alright." The sound of pants being pulled up was heard again.

The girls blushed and most laughed.

Xander said, as he washed his hands from old habit. "Cookies for everybody." He then cast the return to normal color and nothing happened.

After casting it five times his hair turned normal again with some lingering green. Two times more and he was back to normal.

"Alright you managed to blow through my protection like a hot knife through butter. Good work. Now start trying on the spell. Remember it's your will power and eye you aim with, not you hands, staff or wand."

"What is he talking about?" Arthur asked.

"When you fire a spell it's you will power you aim with, not the wand. If you wanted to, you could fire a missile spell directly at an enemy while pointing the wand in the wrong direction as long as the missile spell has a straight line between the wand and the target."

"Look, I'm going to cast the jelly leg jinx on you," she said, looking at him and pointing the wand directly at the floor and she cast the spell.

To Arthur's surprise it hit him. It flew not directly to the floor, but from the tip of the wand directly into him. He quickly cast the counter curse. "Impressive. What do you mean with direct line between us?"

"If I cast that spell with something standing in the way between my target and my wand it will hit the object in the way, so in battle its best to aim the wand," she replied.

Arthur nodded, already thinking the idea through.

While he had absolutely no skill in Muggle things, mostly based on the fact that his early knowledge was pure misunderstanding, he was a brilliant man when it came to magic. This had offensive ability and he was told and learned that you had to aim with the wand and your will power. How amusing.

Dawn continued. "High-magic doesn't use a wand or a staff as spell focuses, so the spell comes out from the body." 

Arthur listened and then nodded. "Then what is the staff, the High-magic students are using, for?" he asked Dawn.

Hermione seemed not to be able to stop herself and so said. "As an anchor, Sir, we can do High-magic without it, but using a staff makes the magic calmer. Not calm, just not as wild as before."

Arthur was about to ask something else when a huge explosion interrupted him.

One explosion after the other followed then and the whole castle shock. It seemed to go on forever. Then the last explosion rocked the whole castle again, as they heard a crashing sound of a tower falling and they could hear part of the roof collapsing.

"Bombs," Xander said. "No, I think missiles." He nodded to Dawn that nodded back and then turned to Harry, Fleur and Diggory far more worried about what would happen if things went wrong. They were under contract to remain and competing in the Triwizard Tournament.

They did not have to wait long before a Prefect came for Xander. "The acting Minster of Magic and the Headmaster summon you Herald."

"Thank you. See you later," Xander said to the others while he rolled his eyes. "Alright Dawn, you can be my bodyguard."

Dawn relaxed, phooey for a moment she believed her treasure, ahh her friend and brother in all but blood would walk into a potential lethal situation without her to protect him.

And as the door closed they vanished from sight.

As they left Arthur had an amused smile on his face. "Hording instinct, she considers her friends and family treasures and they must be protected. Not being able to protect her treasure or having them vanish and replaced, even increased without her knowledge must be maddening for her."

"Dad, how do you know about dragons or dragon-ladies?" Fred asked

"Nothing about dragon-ladies, but I and your brother often talk about his dragons. You should know I had a stage in my life where I was thinking of becoming a dragon handler myself and so I know much about those wonderful animals." He turned to Ginny. "I know you think it's funny, but it's driving that poor girl crazy. Ask if you can replace or give her new cookies. It's her dragon hoard and it's more important to her then she knows."

"If it's so important to her, why is she so happy to give away her cookies?" Pavarati asked.

"Because, one she is a good girl and second the dragon instinct tells that if all of you want her cookies, then they have a real high value and that makes the cookies she has left all the more valued," Arthur explained.

The room blinked or rather all inside the room blinked.

Harry nodded. "That's why she seemed to tail after any one of us going into dangerous areas. Well, Hermione, Xander, Ginny and me."

Arthur nodded. "Her friends are also part of her hoard and dragons have a huge instinct to protect it, even using deadly force to do so. If Dawn has so strong an instinct or not I don't know."

Whispering spread.

"She has become more and more protective over us all. She often followed Susan or Cho and Luna back to their dorms," Angelica said.

"She considers all of you friends and treasures and she wants to protect you," Hermione said with a smile.

George grinned. "That's cute. We have a tiny thirteen year old bodyguard with claws. I feel so much safer."

Hermione smiled. "Alright gang, remember plan 'Moses in Egypt' if things go real bad or if the order is given." They all nodded. Each of them held the special teleport key Xander had made for them and they had all heard the bible story about the slaves of Egypt and how Moses got them out of there. Something most pureblood didn't know about.

Later at the top of Hogwarts surrounded by the curtain walls Rufus Scrimgeor, Amelia Bones and Albus Dumbledore were all standing and waiting and within curse distance was another group of twelve perhaps more wand wizards, keeping an eye out on Alexander and Dawn.

Standing on the walk path looking out on the yard he hat to smile amused. They had used missiles and shot a circle around Hogwarts. Deep craters surrounded the castle now and then they fired a missile right into the lookout tower causing it to collapse. The lookout tower was the tallest and also a tower nobody lived inside. Now it was gravel that had exploded causing a rain of rocks and stone to fall over the snow full roof of Hogwarts.

"Interesting," he said. Dawn grabbed the top of the stone curtain build to protect against enemies arrows and bolts and lifted herself up so she could see above it. "Oh good shooting, why did they do that?" she asked.

"That is something we would like to know Mr. Harris," Madam Bones said her monocle glittered in the light.

Xander snorted. "You're supposed to be the expert. Do you need them to write you an explanation also?" He waved around showing them the big holes outside. "Look around they wrote you a BIG explanation all around you. Look how many bombs and missiles we can fire at the same time and look, we can fire them from a great distance with extreme precision and power. They formed an almost perfect circle, just to make you fear them." He then turned to the tower. "The broken tower is another written story. There they write. Look what happens when one of our missiles hits you or one of you walls. Only one. It's the dot on their special written O."

"People died today. People outside Hogwarts and some inside the lookout tower and under it," Albus said solemnly.

Xander nodded sadly. "Imaging how many would have died if they had shot that many missiles directly at Hogwarts," he said while pointing at the ring. "Remember what happened to some of those Dragon-ladies. Your men murdered them, just because they were different."

Behind them Dawn said, "Wow, so many big holes. I want some missiles myself."

Rufus Scrimgeor grumbled, "Did you have to bring the animal with you?"

Xander snorted. "You never learn, do you? The stupid tradition of treating other beings like dirt caused this war in the first place and if you call Dawn an animal again I will kill you."

The wizard behind them aimed their wands.

Xander simply stared at them.

Amelia Bones roared out. "Rufus stand down, NOW," she said while advancing on him. "The order of capturing even killing Dragon-ladies caused this and you keep on doing the same mistake. Are you an IDIOT? Now you are going to follow orders like a good boy or I have to do something you will regret."

That made them all jump and then he said weakly, "But I'm the minister."

"Amelia, please we're trying to solve this peacefully," Albus said, thinking that fighting among themselves did not help.

"Now what is their next move? Tell me before I have her captured and dissected in front of you eyes," Rufus said with a glare to Xander.

Xander started to glow in a white light.

"Stupefy," Amelia said, cursing Scrimgeor in the back. "Hit-wizard Amos, take this man down to the cellars and lock him up as a criminal insane and incompetent. I hereby take over as acting Minister of Magic. One has retired and that one is insane. The rest of you can go down into the castle, try to keep the people calm. Now young man, what do you think will be their next move?"

Xander leaned against the defensive stone work on the wall and replied, "A letter written on paper delivered by somebody doing ambassador duty. Ordering you to give up, total surrender." Pointing at the ruin of the tower he continued. "If you do not, that's what will happen and those holes are going to be filled be the castle walls blow apart. See that?" he asked her. "It burns still in some of the holes. Even with wizard trying to turn of the fire with water they are failing. That's Willy-Pete or white phosphor. It burns so hot it melts iron and it can burn above or under water it doesn't matter to Willy-Pete, a Muggle invention by the way."

He sat down. "They have those bombs you see that fill the air with tiny drops made out of a mix of Willy-Pete and ordinary fuel and then boom light it on fire. Everything within a mile radius gets burned and even worse, it sucks the air from your lungs so fast they collapse inside your body. Killing you instantly," he lied. What he knew about Fuel-bombs was not much and so he improvised.

Albus looked with terror in his face. "No, they would not," he said. He quickly turned towards the forest and looked at it. All the centaurs had left and so had the giant spiders. Centaurs can read the future in the stars.

Xander nodded. "You see, Wicca don't like to fight, they hate fighting, but when they are forced to fight to protect their loved ones, they always fight to make sure they win and that the enemy never ever returns and attacks them again. So yes, they would. A fuel air bomb like I described can be used to penetrate a building and destroy all life inside it. Just imaging a missile, not much longer then Dawn and slightly thinner than her arm, crashing through the wall of the Great Hall. Then Boom and a flash of light and we all go away to the next great adventure or they can drop what is called the mother of all bombs. A huge bomb, which weights a few tons, over Hogwarts, it explodes perhaps 1000 meter above the castle and anything within 10000 meters suddenly goes boom and dies. It doesn't even have to penetrate the walls of this castle."

"And why are you still here?" Amelia asked.

Xander slowly grinned. "Because I invested time in this school and I needed to learn more about wand-magic and I have, thank you. I also invested time with some students here and I rather not lose them. So if things seem to come to that, I steal my friends and vanish into the night. I have ways of vanishing and you can't hold me even if you try and if I fall unconscious or magical bound the escape spells activate and set me free far away from here, together with my friends."

Albus sighed. A tired old man was all that he was now and so he sat down. "We're defeated. Your friends have crushed us. What do you think their terms will be?" Albus asked.

Xander smiled. "Not too bad I think. You know I said there was a rebellious group of Muggle born wand-users that escaped Europe and England?" Seeing Albus nod he continued. "Where do you think they got their information from? Those wand users only wanted a fair society where skill and ability, not bloodline and money decide where you're going to end up. I know that you have been screening my mail. Whatever you found me posting, your watch dog Mad Eye still missed when I send the Sorting Hat out on a vacation and curse removing journey. Bad form."

"You stole the Sorting hat?" Amelia asked in surprise.

"Stole? No. Liberated or sent it away on a vacation, yes. He was cursed with a version of the Cassandra curse. Causing that no adult took his warnings serious. That curse can be removed, so I send it to a group of experts on those things. I think he enjoys spending time with the girls."

He knew that Phoebe and Page would love the Sorting-hat and were trying to show him everything he missed in the world and Piper would lose hair in her attempt to find something the hat would like to eat so she could spoil him.

"Cassandra curse? Is that the one from Troy?" Amelia asked.

Xander just nodded.

Amelia joined them sitting on the hard ground. "So how long before they contact us?"

"Depends on the guy in charge, but I guess no more than 48 hours. The idea is to give the time to let the people learn exactly what happened, the civilians, the soldiers all of them should know. Then allow fear to take root and make it more difficult for the commanding officers to keep control and to let shock and fear fill the leaders. Then before they can recover or manage to find a defense or escape you give them a way out. They are saying: Do this and we will not crush you," he grinned, seeing their hopeful eyes.

"This technique only works if they really are going to crush you unless you give up. I strongly recommend. DO NOT ANGER THEM. They will not come to negotiate. They will come to order a total and utter surrender."

And with that all of their hopes died.

Amelia looked at him and asked, "You are in contact with them?" Xander nodded, he sure was.

"How? We monitored your mail and you friends. I'm sure you use no magical communication device, so how?"

Xander rolled his eyes and pulled up a fake mobile phone. "ET Phone home." "Military EMP protected satellite phone build by Muggles and totally non magical. If you have half a brain and read the books about techno magic you know why electronic don't work around magic and why this one, a perfectly normal military version of a standard Muggle device does work and if you are so stupid you don't even know what a phone is, then you are beyond the ability to understand."

Amelia snickered and shook her head. "I told you Albus, not letting that book out was a mistake. He has been phoning out and has giving military information and you allowed him."

"To my defense I only said what parts of the castle they shouldn't hurt, because I lived there and had friends there. I advice them to bomb the Slytherin and Albus bed room, but they ignored me."

Dawn growled out. "You did not. I heard you reputedly say do not hurt the old man, yet. Admit it you like him."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Sure, I like him. At least so much that I don't want to make him a martyr and I fear his skills will be needed to find the Horcrux of Tom Riddle."

"I still think you like him," Dawn said and beamed a smile at Albus. "I do. He's a meddler and not that bright, but I think his heart is in the right place. He is just stupid, because he is ignorant."

Albus blushed, swallowed his shame and anger and then said, "Thank you Miss Summers." What could he say? The last month and two weeks had proven that the information he never knew or dismissed came walking out of the walls. All his secret planning and plotting was useless. The Muggle weapons were far more effective against magical targets then they should be.

"He did tell them to bomb the Slytherin dorm. A quick way to remove inbreeds," Dawn helpfully informed them.

He was truly a fool, no worse, an old fool and there was nothing worse than an old ignorant fool that has chosen to remain ignorant. He had fallen into the trap of ignoring what was going on in the Muggle world. Since 1951 he had seen no real reason to study Muggle development anymore. He wondered how far they had come since then. If he was correct they were talking a while back about some kind of man driven rockets aiming for space. What a silly thing, but he wondered if they managed to do that. "Did the Muggles ever put a man in space?" he couldn't help but ask.

Xander blinked. "Yes, many times. They even have a free floating space station out there where experiments are going on. They even landed many times on the moon and brought back moon rocks. There are even plans concerning Mars." He looked at them. "Moon rocks have a temporary ability to turn a werewolf into a wolf regardless if it's day, night, no moon or half moon. All a werewolf infected human has to do is to touch it. That power vanishes after twenty years, but if you manage to get your hands on such a stone it can cure the human-werewolf. The Lunar rock transformation seems to burn out the sickness, leaving a tired but alive human behind it, after twelve hours of being a wolf. Those that had the change done say that it was the most awful were-wolf transformation they had ever experienced. Wiccan has not yet managed to copy that effect without killing the human and the wolf."

The two wizards were silent and Xander continued. "American Wand-wizard ignored the Muggles. The retro groups managed to convince their society that the moon landing was nothing but an elaborate hoax made by the Muggle government to improve their status. How that myth spread among the Muggle I have no idea." He stated and continued. "The Wicca in the USA and England managed to get their hands on Moon rocks and started to experiment."

"We missed so much of value," Amelia said sadly.

Albus nodded "That we have and now we're paying the price for all our mistakes, mine and others."

Xander nodded as he stood up, the winter cold was too much for his bones. "Have to go in for a bit, it's too cold and drafty up here." He looked at Dawn and was amused. She was building a snow man. "I'm going in, coming Dawn?"

"Please Xander could we stay a while? I'm building a dance group of snowmen," she whined, using her best dragon puppy eye attack.

Xander blinked. "Alright. Dance group?" he asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah."


	26. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Later

On the roof stood fifteen proud, slightly slim looking, snow-dancing men or snow-dancing-women. Thanks to the skill of Albus, Amelia and Xander they had a cold spell in them to keep them from melting until the middle of summer.

They also were spelled with an animation spell. If anybody came within nine feet from them they would start to dance and magical music would start to play. For that Dawn had chosen Michel Jackson's Thriller.

"For some reason I think it's more frozen nights they are dancing to," Xander said as they left the roof. Albus laughed, that he could agree on, but he had fun. The joy in children eyes was something he never grew tired of.

Amelia nodded. "Indeed, it was a long time since I used magic on such a frivolous and fun reason."

As the day grew late Dawn pulled or carried all their friends up to the roof to show off her dancing snow group. They were all impressed and nearly froze as they looked at the surroundings.

Hermione looked pale as she watched the devastation around the castle. Neville and many of the pure blood could not really understand the power bombs had. Now they slowly started to get the idea. The broken Observation tower sure made them realize how dangerous technology could be.

Neville truly started to fear cars, bikes and other muggle vehicles that had a gas engine, because Hermione once said it was an explosion driven engine.

And all realized the Watchers and the Wiccan used technology and magic side by side, unlike they, the wand-users, did.

"Are they going to destroy Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Unless the Ministry surrenders completely, then yes. I talked to them on my phone. Those idiotic Aurors attacked a school with nineteen Dragon-ladies, most younger then Dawn," Xander said, while pointing at Dawn who was happy dancing with the Creeve boys and the snow-men dance group.

Hermione held hand in front of her mouth. "Oh no. How many died?"

"Twelve adults died, some of them belonged to the Wiccan White Council here in England and nine of the Dragon girls were killed. The other Dragon-ladies were abducted. Our wand users, our spies, told us the Department of Mystery and the International Ministry of Magic are experimenting on the Dragon-ladies, trying to control them or something."

Neville looked sick as Dawn was laughing loud while standing on one hand with the two Creeve boys trying and failing to do the same thing. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"My best to make them afraid and to show them the error of their methods. The moment one of them insults Dawn or says anything like Mudblood is the moment I am going to kill a wand-wizard in an as gruesome and bloody way as I can. To prove a point and hopefully get them to learn a lesson," Xander responded in a cold way.

"Do you have to?" Katie wondered.

"The Wiccan and the Watchers are planning on making a living example of the English Wizarding world. Forcing the International Ministry to stand down on hurting dragon-girls and join the modern world or be destroyed," Xander explained and looked around.

"The new age will see more magic than ever before and it's coming to fast. Unless we stand together we will fall together. The Wiccan, the Watchers and the Dragon-girls had to fight demons vampire and monster all alone, while the wand-users have been hiding away in their little enclave. The Wiccan were royally pissed off when the wand users attacked them and those under their protection. There will be no more mercy from this point on. It's a fight against the forces of darkness and those wand wanking purebloods down there who are saying that they are so much better than other beings are now those dark forces," Xander said.

It was silent for while until Neville said, "I'm more and more beginning to think of myself as a Wiccan and High-wizard. The more I learn about the world, my birth world and the real world, the more ashamed I'm about being born a pureblood."

Fred and George nodded and added. "We so agree."

"Dad loves Muggle things, but after working for ever with it he still doesn't understand the most basic things about Muggle technology. It's like he just thinks it's amusing and not really important or useful."

As his friends were going to bed, Xander walked around listening to everything.

The whispering of fearful voices filled the castle. Wand-wizards and wand-witches, who had escaped the carnage in the alley and the ministry, all searched shelter here, as did the Hogsmeade civilians. All were put up in the far side of the castle, most living in homes far away from the sensitive areas moved home.

Arthur for example was safe. His home was in a wizard village yet to be discovered. Other purebloods living in other safe places walked home once their wounds were healed. Arthur was worried about the children and about his home. So far nothing had been seen and confirmed. Things had still been worry some. Foot prints were discovered not far from their home, from Muggle boots. The kind Muggle military sometimes used and hordes of Goblins where out there joining the Watchers.

Xander wandered through the dark halls of Hogwarts and near the hospital wing he heard something. In the corridor he saw a dark shape lying in the corner.

Xander frowned as he rushed forward and found Poppy Pomfrey. He looked around, nobody was nearby. A quick analyze spell showed that she was physical unhurt, just dehydrated and magically drained core. Why was she sleeping out here?

Once by her body Xander knew why. Her face had all the signs of a person that had been crying herself to sleep. "You poor, poor thing," Xander said. A stern hard woman that tolerated no nonsense and took her job seriously and treated all her patients like they where her own children. Young or old did not matter once inside the hospital wing, you were her child and she, like any mother, would not let you run around until she was sure you were well and fine.

And now the cursed bullets and the pure amount of wounded she had seen, were hurting here.

"Sleep," Xander said as he lifted her up in his arm and carried her away. Poppy fell deeper into a more restful sleep as the young man carried her away.

+T+

Later

"Ngg," Poppy said, as she turned around because the early morning light disturbed her. "My patients," she said worried.

"Are fine," Xander said. "You're forgetting that healers from St Mungo's Hospital are in the castle, but you madam are not fine, unlike your patients."

"Do not be foolish, I am perfectly fine," she huffed, as she started to stand up only to lose balance.

A levitation charm from Xander stopped her from falling. "A healer that has him or herself as a patient has a fool for a patient."

Sitting on the bed she sneered back. "I thought that was a lawyer. I have lives to save."

Xander look thoughtful about her comment. "That also works." He nodded. "Fact is you worked yourself over to collapse. Your magical core is drained to a dangerous level. The standard a healer recommends in this case would be up to four days rest. Do they not?"

Poppy looked with a stricken and hard look of no nonsense at him.

"I asked a healer and they checked you over. Then they told me that they don't have time to help you. So I took it upon myself to get you help," he finished and the door opened. A moment later Harry Potter sneaked inside and asked in a quiet tone. "Is she still sleeping?"

"No, she just woke up. Madam, I present to you one of you own private nurses. Mr. Potter. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Miss Bones and Miss Abbot followed by Mr. Fred and George Weasley all offered their support. I told Fred and George you would rest better if they were just moral support, but Miss Bones and Miss Abbot are going to help take care of you. Me, I'm going to sit back and make sure you don't run away until you are able to work without risking personal death," Xander told the nurse.

Pomfrey leaned back. "So I'm trapped here then?"

Xander grinned. "See it as protective custody. The kids love you and you need rest or you could die."

Harry tried not to smile. "Only because we care about you Madam, just like you trapped us when we needed somebody that cared about us. Now I have some soup, it's good for you," he said, smiling warmly at the lady that had cared for his many injuries over his time in Hogwarts.

Poppy slowly nodded and tried to relax. Damn it, she doesn't want to sleep, but it was so hard not to fall asleep. The moment food entered her she started to feel tired again and her medical training recognized it as a clear sign of the symptom of magical recovery going on. She would need food and rest and lots of both, no magic and no moving around. But her personal feeling was that she wanted to be up and working. She needed to go out and save lives. She didn't have time to rest, lives were being lost.

"I'll go out now. Hear the peace negotiators are arriving soon. Hopefully this war the wand-government started will end peacefully," Xander said while walking out.

Harry nodded and if not, they were all ready to make like a tree and leaf.

Hermione looked at him. "Are you really going to kill somebody if they say the wrong thing?"

"That depends. If the attitude in that room is that they are in charge, then yes. They have to understand. They are there to accept a letter of total surrender and not to give the opportunity to negotiate a better deal or to be dominated," Xander said while he shook his head. "Some of them are still talking about fooling them or making sure to guard their interest. They just don't understand. It's surrender or die."

Hermione gave him a quick hug. Outside with lots of adults hiding from the Wiccan army she was more than once got called Mudblood and some even tried to curse her. When she defended herself an Auror almost arrested her. Only the arrival of Xander and McGonagall stopped that from happening. And somehow McGonagall managed to stop Xander from hurting the Auror Dawlish.

Xander had become more angry lately, she did understand that. Whispers from the Aurors that Dawn should be taken care of and not letting a beast run lose. It made her furious. They could no longer let Dawn walk around alone, there were ministry people out there actively trying to provoke a confrontation.

Dumbledore had tried, he really tried, but the other fools overrode him.

She had understood now that the whole government, the whole society was so racist, so blind to anything outside their little bird cage they lived in that they refused to see. What was worse was that they truly believed they were the most powerful and intelligent of all beings on Earth.

Even with the Wiccan and Watchers knocking on the door they still believed and preached they would solve this problem once they found what dark magic was used. After all nothing could be as powerful as wand-magic. Sure there where ways to trick a wand user, but not for long.

With a sigh she wondered why she ever had been proud of being a wand-witch and she was not the only one. Neville the quiet and harmless young man had an analyzing mind once he started to think and now that he had started he remembered things he suffered while growing up, just because his own family believed he was a squib. Things like being pushed down the Black pier and through a window just to force the magic to show itself.

Things that a wizard's accidental magic would make him survive, but would or could kill a Muggle or a squib and there came the crux of the mater. Xander was explaining how the other magic powers had their advantages and how weak wand-wizards were.

Well she discovered one thing that the wand-wizards had and Wiccan or normal High-mages did not and that was accidental magic that would protect them from harm.

A Wiccan or a High-wizards magic would heal them faster and make them live longer and make them more resistant against sickness. Wand-users magic did all that and protected them from getting accidental damaged in the first place.

So it wasn't completely worthless. It also explained the somewhat careless nature the adult wand-users had about letting young children run around in areas that looked like a death trap waiting to happen.

Hermione shock her head. The lessons in High-magic were going well and she had discovered one strange side effect. She was beginning to sleep less and less now. Perhaps Xander's theory that someone from her mothers or fathers side had been a High-human was correct, because she was beginning to show the same ability as one. It scared her and trilled her at the same time.

+T+

The Great Hall

Silently Xander walked into the hall. He made no attempt to hide himself just silently walked in right towards the table. A detection spell showed him that there were four Death Eaters inside here. Three of them worked as law men. Xander looked around and found one of them.

A slow smile came as he cast a weak compulsion spell on the Death Eater turned Hit-wizard to speak his mind.

At the great hall Aurors and Hit Wizards stood ready for action. The current Ministry of Magic Amelia Bones sat in a throne like chair that rested on a raised platform with an oak table in front of it.

They were waiting. Xander looked around, nodded and said, "Interesting, you're planning to start the war again. A fight to the end that's what you are aiming for and death, your own gruesome death."

"What are you talking about?" Amelia asked him.

Xander pointed around. "The set up, a raised pedestal throne like chair surrounded by armed and curse happy men. The table on the opposite side is wooden and has uncomfortable chairs. With those sitting in them forced to look up to see you in the face and not being equal with you at all. All this is clearly saying 'We are stronger than you. We can defeat you, and you should bow to our wishes.' They are coming here to give you the terms of your surrender. Not to be treated like naughty little boys you have the right to scold and order around. You may be Minster of Magic, but only of wand-magic. They are also the leaders of great groups of magic users, just a different branch of magic. You are not their superior, in fact you have lost the war already and they are here to order you to surrender. Not to ask, but to order and you are setting up this meeting so that they will feel insulted. Are you guys' natural stupid or what?"

Amelia blinked as she looked around. "You are right." She looked around and then turned to her advisors.

"These guys will demand surrender no negotiation. You attacked them. You hurt their families, friends and loved ones first. Remember that. They are after blood and they have the power and ability to make your blood float like a river if you anger them," Xander said.

The Hit Wizard with the dark mark had enough and would speak his mind about this. "You little Mudblood, we're fighting them while you have been sitting safe behind walls. You think we're going to survive by rolling on our backs? What kind of traitor are you?" The room fell silent as all listened.

Amelia waned to cry, it was like watching two broom fliers collide. You could see it happen in advance, but could do nothing to stop the accident from happening.

"And attack them. We just removed some animal freaks like that lizard girl that runs around in the castle. She should be destroyed like all other half animals, but the headmaster apparently needs her service or something. Half animals like her should all be killed and that was what we're doing, cleaning up the world from those beasts and then these assholes attack us, using technology and dark magic. Mark my words we will find out their weakness and then we're going to make sure Mudbloods like you learn their place in our society…" before he could say more, he was interrupted by Xander voice.

"EXPLOSIVE FIRE BALL," Xander yelled, sending a small but lethal ball of fire.

As the ball impacted on the Hit-Wizard it threw him back five feet and then exploded with a rain of fire.

The Hit-wizards dragon skin robes were ripped asunder from the furious blast and his rib bones were crushed. He desperate tried to stand up when he heard the voice spoke again and a strong wind lifted him up and the blood started to flow.

"Slicing winds," Xander said, sending a wind blast filled with razor sharp magic blades at the Hit Wizard. The body was thrown up in the air sliced in parts spraying the floor and the walls with blood. He aimed his magic and said "Come to me," causing the arm with the dark mark to fly to him.

Around the hall people dodged in fear and terror.

Turning and looking around Xander spoke up. "Anybody else, who wants to hurt my friend Dawn or calls her an animal? I give you the chance now. I'm not going to let you live, but I give you the chance to fight me now and die painless. The next person after that will die after screaming for hours. I'm a High-Wizard and not a Wand Wizard. I hold no loyalty to the wand-magic and the wand government of England. Wand-magic is just a hobby, a way for me to earn the title High-Mage. My loyalty is to my loved ones, my friends and to some others. I'm not some little Muggleborn that jumps when you order me to out of fear and the loyalty I have to the Watchers and the Wiccan of this land is greater than any loyalty I have to you people." He looked around pointing the disembodied arm at them.

"Yes, your enemies are people who have most of my loyalty and they are not dark witches. Unlike you people who enslave elves, who force the Goblins to live like servants, forbidden to move around freely, who treat were-wolfs like monsters and call the Centaurs beast and you people who let murdering Death Eater run free. While real heroes like Sirius Black are put inside a jail while being innocent. Amelia I suggest whoever your advisors are, remove them. These people you have angered are warriors. Fighters that faced demons and monsters hand to hand, magic to magic and survived. They don't play political games. Its either surrender or die. No games. I don't play games and neither to they." He looked at the arm. "Here's another Death-Eater you do not need to arrest," he said and threw the arm in front of her.

He turned around and started to walk out. "By the way, if you are going to arrest me or curse me in the back, dig mass graves. I'm beginning to feel you people don't deserve saving." He walked out muttering angrily, surrounded by a white halo of power.

Inside the hall adult purebloods and older students invited to watch were shacking in fear and Albus sighed. "I told you to meet them eye to eye. Not from a position of power we don't have. That would only cause more bad blood between us. More bad blood then already exists." He was beginning to understand now. It was meeting between a superior group and the lesser group, but in this instance they were the lesser group, the weak ones or rather a meeting between winner and loser and they were the losers.

The wall and the floor looked like it had been painted read with lumps. He felt sick inside, another person dead without the chance to redeem himself.

Amelia nodded. "Let's do it and quickly prepare a better table. Somebody, remove that filth," she said, waving to the Hit Wizards left over spread out at the south part of the Great Hall.

"What? You're just going to let him get away with murder?" One Auror said afraid, hoping his own dark mark wouldn't be discovered.

Amelia turned to him. "That boy is perhaps the only reason they are talking to us you idiot. We have already anger the Wiccan and the Watchers. You have seen what happened with those two groups. Do you want to see what the High-wizards out there are going to do to us if we anger them? If we attack their herald perhaps they will also send an army. Do you think we could fight all three groups if they combined their powers? I wonder if anyone of us can survive an angry adult High-wizard, angry Wiccan or angry bloody Watchers."

She looked at the arm lying on her table. "One less Death Eater sounds like a good beginning to me. Do you want to make it two that die today?" she asked with her wand now pointing at the now scared Auror that walked away quickly.

Now it was silent in the room.

The sound of man clapping his hand was hard.

From the shadow a man walked out from strange moving shadows. He was around 32 or so. Not tall, but with broad shoulders and army cut hair so short you had no way of knowing his hair color. Beside him walked a shorter blond woman with claws, clearly a dragon lady.

"My name is Tiberius Travis, but I don't like the name, so please call me TT. I'm the diplomat the Watcher sends. I have to warn you that I'm not a good diplomat. In fact I am a trained killer, a fighter and a Wiccan. I spend more than twelve years hunting demons, dark wizards and other scum and killed them. I know more ways of torturing a human with only a fork then I know about being polite. So they asked me to give you our orders of surrender. Make no mistake, these are direct orders. Failure to obey will be faced with a direct attack and annihilation. Do you understand?"

He snapped his fingers and shook his head. "Right, at my side is the lovely Buffy Summers, little Dawn's big sister."

"I'm to angry to talk to them. They hurt Willow and Oz, Milly vanished and Rita died. Which asshole said my sister should die? Please may I kill someone? Xander did kill one. Can I do it too, TT?"

TT frowned. "Why don't you go and talk with Xander. I'm sure he would be glad to see a happy face." She was gone before he had the chance to finish the statement.

One Auror whispered something about his bodyguard being gone, when something arrived behind him. It was a tall slightly over six feet dark skinned man with balled head and his eyes glowed green TT smiled and said, "Hi Uraki. He is my real bodyguard. He is an African shaman and Witch doctor. You find they have unique skills. They deal with animal primal sprits. They summon and bind the spirit of an animal inside their own soul. That gives them strength and power many times that of a normal human. Uraki over there has a special bond with crocodiles. Anger Summers and she may kill you. Anger Uraki and he will kill and eat your family with you watching. Anger me? I'm a nice guy and your family is safe. I just torture you to death."

The Auror looked up in the eyes of the man and could only whimper in fear as he felt a warm wet feeling inside his pants.

Amelia swallowed. It seemed like Xander was correct. "Please let's try to do this in a peaceful way. I'm acting Minster of Magic Amelia Bones and behind me is the newly instated Wizengamot."

TT lost his smile. "That will not do. An acting ministers desiccations aren't permanent unless the later voted minster says so. From that I can only conclude you are trying to fool us, so good bye. Uraki let us tell them that the war continues unless they can cuff up a real Minster of Magic that we can make a lawful and magical binding agreement with."

Uraki nodded silently as he walked up to TT. "YES, LET'S GO." His voice thundered in the hall. TT had found that Uraki spoke only in two ways. Whispering, almost to quite, yet you still hear him even in a room full of talking people or with a thundering voice like a great storm breaking out. That could be heard in a room full of talking people and with Uraki in a building on the other side of town.

Now panic was breaking out.

"Wait, they can… they can vote a Minster in. They have full numbers for an emergency vote. So please stay," Amelia said quickly.

TT rested his hands behind his back. "Very well." On the inside he smiled and then added. "Twenty five minutes. I go and see if I can find Xander. I heard lots of nice things about that High-wizard."

"I DO NOT LIKE THIS. THESE POMPUS FOOLS SHOULD BE DESTROYED," Uraki said, disgusted with this people. The Witchdoctor was clearly annoyed. As the rules of magic had changed he had to leave his civilized home in the jungle of Africa and go to a meeting with the other Watchers in the lands of barbarians and what did he discover? Even more technology had been invented. Mobile phones were smaller then his hand now and so on. No, he longed back to the land of civilization where no electricity existed or was needed. Still he had his duty as a Watcher to follow.

It was awful being away from his little village in the jungle. They had always known about magic, wand type or Wiccan it was all treated like a gift.


	27. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"So this is Hogwarts? Nice. It's filled with stupid people, but still nice," TT said as he looked around. A grin formed and he continued. "Look who's there. Buffy and the boy wonder also know and as the Herald."

"Hi there," TT said." I'm TT. Tiberius Travis actually, but if you want to live, call me TT."

Xander thought it over for a moment and then said, "Alright that sounds fair TT. I call you TT and I get to live. I can totally accept that, as long as you remember to call me Xander and I let you live."

TT grinned. "Sure X-Man."

Xander turned to Buffy. "I did threaten his life, right?" he asked.

Buffy nodded. "Yes, you did."

"I do look dangerous and Grrr impressive in a manly way, right?" Xander asked again.

"Indeed you do," Buffy confirmed.

"He didn't listen," Xander whined.

"Learning disability," TT replied with a smirk.

Xander snorted and laughed. "How are the inbreed doing in the Great Hall? And who or what is that?" he asked. How could anything that big stand so close to him and not be discovered? He asked himself while pointing at the big dark African man behind TT.

"That's Uraki. He is a shaman and a witchdoctor and he carries a lizard primal," Buffy explained.

"CROCODILE," Uraki voice said like thunder, making most around him jump in shock, even TT.

"He doesn't speak much." He thought about it for a moment and added. "And I speak to much. By the way, good work on softening them up for us. Going to get into trouble over that," TT said.

Xander shrugged. "Perhaps, if I do then I do. Beside that asshole had the dark mark on him and called Dawn an animal."

Buffy looked grim. "If he wasn't dead yet, I would kill him myself." After hearing from Charlie what Death Eaters did she wanted so much to kill them. Even Cygnus and he was the dark side of Charlie. While she liked Charlie she knew that if he ever turned Cygnus again she would personally kill him.

TT smiled a bit. The boy sure earned the name protector of the innocent, but White Wizard? He didn't understand it, the RED Wizard would be better. Perhaps it was because he knew a way to clean of blood or knew a damn good washer or he would soon be the Pink Wizard from all the blood. At least the boy didn't look like a dark-wizard. He was just ruthless like he and Uraki were. "Well it's been an honor to meet you by the way," TT said and Uraki just nodded.

Xander shook his head. "Strange people. Still something about them makes me feel like I knew them in another life or something."

Buffy shrugged. "So where is Dawn?" she asked.

"Come with me," Xander simply replied as he walked through the school until he came to Gryffindor Tower's hidden entrance, sealed by the painting of the fat lady.

The lady in the painting squealed, "No, not you. Please say the secret password. Do... do not use that. Use the password."

"Sesame Open," Xander said and the painting opened and its angry voice was heard, "That is not the password. You're not supposed to use magic to force me to open up. Are you listening? I'm complaining again to the headmaster. HELLO? LISTEN!"

"Um so you used a magic spell instead of the password?" Buffy asked.

Xander nodded. "The password is a stupid one this week, just like it was stupid last week too."

"Weird, forcing them to use a password," Buffy said.

"Memory training from the beginning, after all wand-magic like all other magic depends on a highly trained memory able to remember hundreds of spells and by changing passwords and forcing them to constantly memorize it the young students ability to remember gets improved. It's the same case with the staircases, they move and change direction so the student has to remember where they are going. Not what way they are going. Just like constantly navigating a labyrinth."

"Um. Whatever," Buffy grunted.

Nearby a first year, which had whined and hated the passwords, suddenly understood the reason why. "That is brilliant," he said.

McGonagall walking nearby as a cat suddenly blinked. So that's could be the reason, she had always wondered, but never found a good reason why.

"So you know this because?" Buffy wondered.

"Hermione told me. It's in Hogwarts a history," Xander said, pulling out a book from his never full pocket. He still not managed to read past page thirty five without falling asleep.

McGonagall blinked. She never had managed to read past page nineteen without falling asleep. It was the most boring book. Extremely effective as it seemed to terrify bookworms, the magical worm that eats books, not people like Hermione that seems to consume books.

The sound of a screaming "BUFFY" interrupted them as air-to-ground missile Dawn launched itself from the top of the stairs with a wild jump and arms held out in a hug position

Buffy had the time to turn dragon-hybrid before her younger sister, also in hybrid form, smashed into her, forcing both girls to crash down from the impact. "Dawn, that hurt," Buffy whined with Dawn on top of her.

Dawn ignored the whining sound of somebody in pain under her as she hugged her sister. "I missed you, I missed you, I had fun I like it here, but I missed you. Can you stay long? I really missed you, Buffy. Don't go Buffy. Why don't you say anything? Eh doesn't matter, I missed you and I like a boy and have you seen Giles or Willow? I think Hermione could be like a brown haired Willow and Ron he is so stupid almost like the Principal Snyder, but taller and so fun. He goes around calling us dark and Harry has a sexy ass and why did you wait so long to come and see me? Cause I missed you what didn't I say? Oh yes, I'm getting real good at magic now and I can be Xander and Harry and Hermione's meat shield, its real cool and you got to see the dancing snow men on the roof. I made them and Xander and the old man Albus and lady Bones made them magical. Harry has a problem with a dork lord. Can I help him and remove the problem, because he really needs a meat shield and I'm so good at that and like to kick butt like you do. Can I, please? It's so good to see you and then what was it? O hiyea I love the gift you got me for the Yule Ball, but the dress got ruined cause a stupid bitch named Miss Vane or something. I know I shouldn't call people bitch, but she is a you know what." Dawn managed to say without taking a breath of air or stop for a break between the many words.

Buffy, who had just recovered from the attack of missile Dawn, could only say. "Can you repeat that a bit slower?" No clue what did her sister had said. It was just ONE long chain of random mix of words that never ended.

Dawn stood up."What? Why don't you listen to me? I tried to tell you what I've been doing and you just ignore me," she huffed with wounded pride.

"Um Dawn," Buffy said.

"Dawn, Buffy was so happy to see you, her beloved little sister she had been so worried about, that she just got to distracted to hear what you were saying."

Dawn tried to be angry, but then nodded. "Well you should do better then, next time. I listened to all you said to me."

Buffy looked at her. "And what did I say after you jumped me?"

Dawn blinked. "Nothing, you just laid there silently," she said wondering if this was a trick question.

Xander was handing out buckets with popcorn to his magic students.

"I wasn't silent, I was suffering in pain. You almost killed me," Buffy complained.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Did not. You're so much tougher than that. I could do that too you before and no problem then so there. Why are you complaining now?"

"Argh... that's beside the point. Dawn you are growing stronger and bigger," Buffy said and looked at her sister. "I think, I think you almost are five centimeters taller now than before," she said frowning. Alright she knew all her memory of Dawn was faked, but the life with Dawn as her sister was so much better than the life without her. 'Thank you god,' she thought,

(You are welcome!)

Buffy blinked. Did she hear something?

"Really? I grew taller?" Dawn asked.

Xander drawled out. "Most young teens do increase in height or we all would be pint sized midgets," he said looking at the first years who glared at him in return.

"Hey, what did you mean about liking a boy?" Buffy roared out. You could almost see the fangs in her mouth.

"You are so dead poor Harry," Fred said, leaning over a now nervous Harry. George leaning in from the other side stated. "Indeed to die for romance in such young years. A poor Harry we knew him so well."

Ginny grinned as she added. "I'll grieve for you. You will be missed Harry, to die so young from the angry claws of a sister, you poor man. Cut down in the blossom of his youth."

"What? Die? Why?" Harry asked nervous.

"This is Harry, I like him," Dawn said pulling Buffy over to Harry.

Dawn smile was glorious. "We're going to be such good friends," she stated with a happy voice.

Harry smile looked like it was painted on him with water paint as he looked at Buffy. She was in full hybrid form and her skin was scales and her nails claws, small but incredible sharp. Her eyes, glowing dragon eyes, were looking down on him and even if Dawn said no dragon-lady could breathe fire, he was sure Buffy could. "Hi. I was Dawn's date to the Yule Ball," he offered as an explanation.

"Nice. Dawn why don't you go and get the ball gown, I would like to see what happen to it," Buffy said.

"It's not much left of it and I had to strip almost nude or I would have been clumsy for ages, but Harry helped me with it," she said running away.

Harry swallowed. "Um there is a natural explanation to what she said and I didn't do anything stupid, I promise you." He was going to die a fourteen year old boy.

Trying not to laugh himself silly Xander stood up."Romana Vane had cursed the gown with clumsiness curses, making Dawn trip all over herself. She almost hurt Harry and almost hurt herself falling down the stairs. She did hurt an idiot named Bagman. Made me and Fleur crash into a table, almost drowned in pumpkin juice and then a dark wizard attacked me and Harry was there to help.

Dawn rushed to protect us, except the cursed gown made her fall down again. This time she got angry and ripped of the gown and was only dressed in panties and a bra then. Kind of like you did one time, but she had more on her body then you did then. She rushed to our protection nearly naked in the middle of the Great Hall filled with kids. Some had cameras, little perverts, as well as some adults, big perverts. I wasn't able to catch them all yet. Harry the gentlemen he is let her take his robe. Luckily he had jeans under it."

Buffy glared one more time at the boy that lived and once more he lived as she looked at Xander. "So he did nothing bad then?" Seeing the truth in Xander's eyes she smiled. "Good, see that you continue doing nothing bad with or against my 13 year old sister. Because if you do...," she said, then hit her hand faster than he could see right into the hard stone wall, crushing it with her fist and creating a big hole in the wall. "That could be you head. Xander, fix the hole before Dawn comes back."

The fourteen year old boy nodded. He would not dream about it. Where the hell was the Dark Lord when you needed him? If he knew where Voldemort was he could hide there together with him. It would feel safer than being near an angry Buffy.

"Repair," Xander simply said, making the hole repair itself.

"Weee." a screaming sound was heard from above them.

"What the... NOO...," Buffy screamed, turning in the last moment to catch a smiling crash landing Dawn and the two sisters rolled down in a pile on the floor.

Buffy wanted to cry. This was not her day.

"Why don't you just catch me like you used to do," Dawn whined.

"You're growing too fast. I'm not that strong. Please Dawn stop trying to crush me," Buffy complained.

Dawn looked at Xander. "She is joking, right?" She could see that Xander shook his head. "What... did I hurt you? I am sorry. Xander heal Buffy, she is dying. Please help," she screamed in panic.

"Heal," Xander quickly said and cast a simple healing spell that would speed up the natural healing of someone. The tiny bruises on Buffy vanished, but her crushed pride would never recover.

Hermione giggled as she moved over to Neville. "Those sisters are fun."

The quite boy nodded. "Yes," he simply said.

Dawn relaxed and seemed to study Buffy and then nodded to herself. "Alright, you're fine again. Come Buffy let me show you my sleeping dorm. Xander hurry up," she said, grabbing them both as she started to pull them up the stairs.

"Dawn remember, no boys." But it was too late, they where halfway up the stairs when the no-boy spell activated and the stairs turned into a slide.

"Ouch." Xander said as both girls were sitting on him. "Why me?" he asked into the room.

Both of them quickly stood up and helped him stand up.

The laughing sound of McGonagall broke the silence as she whisper the secret word that turned off the boy-alarm. "Nine points to Gryffindor for demonstrating our security. That was fun," she said walking away laughing.

Dawn blushed. "You're welcome. Let's go Buffy," she said and the two were off again.

Downstairs Xander sat down in a sofa with Harry and Hermione on each side of him. "Is she always like that?" Hermione asked.

"No, not at all. Dawn sometimes gets a bit over active, especially around her sister," Xander said and then was silent for a moment before he continued. "She always has seen Buffy as her main idol, her hero."

Harry nodded. "Not a bad example then."

Hermione desperately wanted to ask, but was afraid of doing it. "What did happen? Did you?"

Xander nodded. "A Death Eater, he insulted all Muggle and said Dawn should die and other things right in the Great Hall. Of course he did suffer a 'speak you mind' jinx, but still it was a dark mind he had." He looked a bit sick. "I hope I made it clear for them that no more games are to be played and no more excuses are allowed. Only total surrender or death."

Harry swallowed. "Is it really that bad?" he asked.

"I was wondering about that also," Neville said.

Xander looked around sadly. "It is. By attacking Dragon-ladies, a species the Muggle also know about, these wand-users have pulled a lot of negative attention to them and to other magic users. Muggle normally can't see the difference between Wiccan and Wand-magic. It is just magic for them, it's just much most wand-users are unable to understand technology or get the difference between a car with an ethanol engine car, a gas engine, diesel engine or an electric car."

Neville frowned he still did not get it. All there was, were exploding engines right? So what was the difference? Just knowing that the engines exploded he felt unsafe around them.

Xander looked amused. Neville was trying, but it was a long way coming before he would understand. "And then combine the fact that many of the Dragon-ladies were part of Wiccan groups and part of the Watchers organization. Their attack angered all of them and right now they can't accept that."

"What if Voldipants rises again?" Harry asked.

"Bloody hell," Xander said as he considered the idea. "Harry my friend, my amigo. Let's continue with the competition and the plan. Except now our priority is to make sure Tom is captured." Until all of Tom's Horcrux were destroyed the mad man could not be killed or he would turn into a wraith and wraiths were impossible to destroy and difficult to banish. Wraiths could become extremely powerful had a natural ability to become alive again once they consumed enough life energy. Something all Wraiths seemed eager to become, even if they would turn weak again.

Once they were alive they could be killed and Tom was for now a weak Wraith inhabiting an animated body of a child.

As the three guys were talking and laughing Hermione wondered if she was going to say something. Deciding not to, she silently walked up to where Dawn had pulled Buffy.

"Hi, I am Hermione. Could we talk? I... I need someone to talk to."

Dawn and Buffy were just stuffing themselves full with Xander's non fat cookies. Dawn had borrowed his personal cookie jar. A magical object Xander had managed to create. As long as you had water inside the jar you could pull out your favorite cookie. They were even dry and tasted good, but Joyce still made better cookies.

"Hermione look, Xander let me borrow it," Dawn said, pointing at the reward cookie jar.

Hermione eyes lighted up. "That's great," she said jumping down next to the two sisters. "Hmm sugar free."

Buffy looked at the younger girl with a friendly smile. "So what do you want to talk about Hermione?"

"Um... I've been studying things and Muggle, non magical, they seem to have a better grasp of logic then most, if not all wand-users. First I thought it was just lack of logic among wand-users, but then I realized it was not lack of logic instead it was most of us, if not all, lacked common sense," she said and looked at them.

"That's what missing among the wand-users. A majority of us lack in the area of common sense, not lack in logic." She looked at them again. "Xander trained some of us in High-magic and I've seen us improve, but also our ruthlessness seems to have increased, among some of us at least." She was silent trying to gather her thoughts.

"I don't know if it's because we learn a new magic or if it's because Xander showed us books of the real world. He showed us what the ministry is trying to hide. Since he started to teach most of us despise the ministry and our hide in the sand culture. Is this because the magic is making us ruthless or because the truth is making us so sick that we don't care about the wand-government anymore? How was Xander before he became a High-wizard? I must know," she finished almost sobbing. "Hmm sugar free," she said and took another cookie to comfort herself with it.

'Poor girl,' Buffy thought. "Before Xander learned his magic he was a goof, a protector and a joker, and absolutely ruthless against his enemy. He managed to scare Angel, the vampire with a soul, to force him to do something Angel was afraid off," she said slightly miss describing how Angel had asked Xander for help. She still didn't know the truth. "Once I made a big mistake. A stupid mistake and Giles and Willow were captured by vampires and Xander had a broken arm. He told me if they die, I would die and he was not lying. He would have found a way to kill me if one of them died," she said and shivered. "When I was sick and Angelus came to visit me, Xander drove him away just by threatening him"

Hermione blinked and Dawn blinked as well. "Xander did that?" she asked in surprise.

Buffy nodded. "Xander always watched out for us and protected us. He guarded us even when he was the weak one. He still scared away some of the big bads or killed them. Hermione he is in such a hard situation now. Dawn and I are dragon-ladies and Willow, his sister in all but blood is Wiccan and she got hurt. An Auror was trying to kill her and Oz. Giles, his guardian and the closest thing he has to a father is a Watcher."

Hermione put it all together "So he's surrounded by enemies. All of them are targets to him."

Buffy smiled. "Exactly and the life of all of his friends are on the line. Yet he protects his chosen group of people in the wand world. Xander is a protector, a white knight, a white wizard. Never be afraid of the dark and icky, until you have seen firsthand what the light and the forces of good can really do if angered. That is what Xander is a living example off, the forces of the light and good when it's scary."

Things clicked in Hermione head now. "Thanks, I had trouble understanding him."

"You like him," Dawn stated.

"Do you?" Buffy asked curiously.

Hermione blushed. "We are a bit young for that."

"Hey, Xander is soon to be dad already. You do know about that, right?" Dawn said.

Hermione nodded sadly. "Yes," she said. "And I wouldn't like to stand in the way if he goes back to her."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Stupid little girl. Cordelia would refuse Xander. The two of them fight each other constantly. There is a greater chance of seeing a flying pig dancing ballet and singing the blues then seeing those two together."

"So they dislike each other?" Hermione asked.

Buffy grinned. "I would not say that, both of them are friends, friends who always fight with each other. They still care deeply of each other, trust each other with their life and like to sit as far away from each other as possible. They tried to date a short while, but broke up before one of them had a chance to find a dagger and finish the other off."

"And none of them would consider letting a child suffer that. Umm. How many months is Cordelia now?" She wondered.

"Hmm," Buffy started to count. "See one month there. Then three, I was two month on that."

Dawn blinked. "You do know that's six months time."

"So soon?" Buffy said in shock.

"Hmm Sugar free. The Watchers must be awfully strong, military speaking," Hermione said.

Buffy grinned. "Not really. They just called back all the demon hunting teams they normally have spread all around the world."

"What? Doesn't that cause trouble," Hermione worried.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah and unless the wand-world folds real fast they would have to use deadly force. They can't let those hot spots stay alone or more demons will spawn from them. The Watchers are in a constant low level war against evil supernatural forces. And letting it go unguarded for long isn't possible."

Hermione nodded. "So it's either give up for us or be destroyed so that they can go back to protecting the world."

Both of the girls nodded.

Buffy also added. "And it's a real bad idea right now to cause waves. We have groups among the non magical which actively hunt down magic users."

+W+

At the same time in the Great Hall.

Humiliation and unreasonable demands if you were a pureblood in charge of the government and they had no choice, did they? Protest had filled the room as TT just said those where the terms take them or die, your choice.

The wall, painted red with lumps of the hit-wizard, stood there as a reminder and so Amelia Bones Minister of Magic signed the paper.

Albus Dumbledore, head of the Wizengamot, signed the paper. A minority still had the balls to protest, but the majority was to scared to disagree. They looked at that wall and shivered.

Among the demands was a huge list of people they had to

1. Pardon for all prior crimes. Most of them were Muggle-born or half-bloods that had tried to protest something to much or managed to hurt one of his betters.

2. Reversal of mind wipes. Reverse the erase memory spell they had cast on forty nine people under the hunt for Dragon-ladies. If this was not done within one year all wand-wizard Obliviators would be forced to give up their magic or swear total loyalty to the Wiccan community until their dying days.

3. Rebuilding of the Ministry of Magic. From this point on only 10 percent of the chairs in the Wizengamot were inherit by purebloods and could only be voted in by pureblood. 10 percent were dedicated places for Muggle-born wand-users and the candidates could only be voted in by Muggle-born wand-users. Then another 10 percent were the goblin chairs. The centaurs had refused to even consider being part of a wand user government. 10 percent was governed by Wiccan, what an insult. The 60 percent of all chairs still left on the Wizengamot was free for all. They would have open elections once each two years, where the public could vote away and replace five people. Even the goblin and the Centaurs and any Wiccan that had registered had the right to vote, another insult. The Wizengamot's right to choose the new Minister of Magic was revoked. From now on each eight years a reelection would be held. They still had the honor of choosing the candidates with a minimum of six potential Ministers of Magic. Seven, as the current minister also could be voted to remain in power. But the people who would be voted in were the citizens of the wand-world, even the goblins and the centaurs could vote or a registered Wiccan, another insult. Human rights were guaranteed even to werewolves if they treated their sickness the right way and of course Dragon-ladies were from this point on officially humans with special abilities.

Most of the old purebloods found insult after insult in those demands and they did not even let them tell the civilian the news. No, they printed an exact copy and send it out to all people living in the wand-world of England.

No chance of lying or presenting the news in a negative light which was another insult to them

Then came the war tribunal. A group of Judges, 2 from the Wiccan, 2 from the Watchers and they got to chose 2 from themselves, who would judge any Death Eater using truth serum to discover their true allegiance and also would judge anybody involved in the capturing of the Dragon-ladies and what had been done with them.

All captured Dragon-ladies would be returned directly. Failure to do so would be faced with deadly force. They had already managed to get the information where the International Confederation of Wand-Wizards was holding the Dragon-ladies they had captured and had given them an ultimatum. Let the girls go free or we will attack you.

The international was splintered about what they should do. In most of America and Europe it came as a shock finding out that Wiccan existed. In Asian and most of Africa it was old news and the Asian countries with most of Africa supported the idea of letting them free.

American wand-wizards did protest half on half most because the American refused to let anybody think they were treated. They agreed on the condition that they could send an observer to make sure no unnecessary cruel acts were being done to the defeated wand-users of England.

It was welcomed by the Wiccan with open arms. As the philosophy of the American wand-magic people was one of the better ones.

The Wiccan stationed troops in sensitive areas until normal government functions could be returned. And the heavy mercenary troops the Watcher used vanished to whatever hellhole they were fighting in and against whatever demons they were normally fighting.

And worst insult of them all. The law books were being rewritten and adapted to more modern laws. Loop holes designed to let purebloods get away with murder or other bad things were closed down.

Amelia was to retain the title Minister of Magic until further notice, but she had rules she had to follow to make sure the laws and new order would be followed. Their whole society was turned upside down, sideways and then turned inside out.

Already the purebloods were sneaking around trying to find a great leader that would lead them to a victorious war against the Wiccan and the Watchers and once again let them rule the wand-wizard world.

Where was Voldemort when you needed him?

For the student it was a terrifying first week as the adults were trying to negotiate, but failed. It was no negotiation, it was a direct order.

That ended when TT finally tired of it all stood up said some words that summoned a strange demon like beast that attacked one of the purebloods before Uraki banished the monster. The rest of the time was much calmer.

In the end it took a month before all the details were hammered out. Still the rumors had spread and when the long talks were over the students could relax for a while.

Some things had changed in the school as well. Some of the ghost had been banished to their afterlife. Uraki a shaman could not let a spirit suffer if he could help it go on to its just reward.

The Bloody Baron who was doomed to remain there until the women he had murdered forgave him. He was the murder of Lady Rawenclaw's daughter. In a fit of rage he killed the women he himself wanted to marry. In despair or shock he had killed himself still covered by her blood.

The poltergeist was gone. The ghost professor Binns was gone. Uraki simply explained to Binns that yes you are dead and Binns vanished.

The grey lady or Lady Rawenclaw's daughter was also banished as she finally forgave the baron and both of them entered the next adventure.

Moaning Myrtle also vanished and Near Headless Nick was gone as well.

The monk of Hufflepuff house had remained. He was to curios and had to much love of life and helping the living to leave it, even when he was dead.

Uraki had glaring searched the castle until he found something disgusting, a diadem with a fragment of a soul inside it, a Horcrux which he quickly destroyed. Sensing a connection he could not understand to the boy that lived he scared Harry half to death as he told the boy about the diadem with a soul piece in it and that he had a piece in his head that seem connected to him.

"That's Voldemort's. He made more than one," Harry said. "We're trying to get rid of the one part that's inside my scar. You wouldn't happen to know one?"

Uraki sat down beside the boy and spoke in a whispering voice. "Child the only way I know involves your death and destruction. Whatever you do in the future make sure the right person is using your body," he said before leaving the boy.

Xander also got a chance to talk to the strange African and Amelia had pardoned Xander for killing that Death Eater. A direct command from the Wiccan combined with a direct order to put all Death Eaters under tribunal trial.

Strangely most just vanished as if they had been warned in advance, this could only have been done by someone inside the ministry.

On February 9 the school was finally back to normal and the war was over and classes would begin again soon.


	28. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

It was early February and none of the champions had solve the egg riddle, expect maybe Victor Krum.

Fleur and Cedric had both become part of their study group and now all three, Harry, Fleur and Cedric were in a panic.

The professors were also in panic as many preparations had to be made or rearranged.

At an early breakfast the room was surprised by seeing a single Owl flying down, carrying a box he put beside the headmaster before flying off and landing on Xander's shoulder.

"Archimedes, I missed you," Xander said.

"Me too, did you have fun?" Dawn asked the Owl.

"Hi feathers," Buffy said.

"Who hoo. Owo," Archimedes said with a nod off his head.

"I'm sure they had air conditioning," Xander said rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me Xander," the Headmaster said. "Did you send this box to me and is it safe to open?"

Xander grinned. "I send what's inside of that box to a friend to help remove a curse it was suffering from. Now a curse is removed and they send it back. So open it Albus,"

And the old man opened the box and pulled out the Sorting-Hat.

The old hat looked cleaner, more repaired and newer then it had done for hundreds of years. Slowly it opened its well what ever worked as a mouth and seem to look at the students. "I'm back from my vacation and glad to be here again." It looked around tasting the minds of the open minded children seeing what had happen while he was away. "Headmaster, I warned you. You and the headmaster before you, for over three hundred years I warned the Professors in this school that if they don't do something about the racist and pureblood nonsense bad things would happen. And nobody listened." The hat seemed to sigh. "Well to your defense I did suffer from a version of the Cassandra curse." It looked around and explained to everyone who was listening. "The Cassandra Curse makes other people ignore what you are saying, especially if its important things like," it was silent for a moment and then yelled, "Watch out hungry dragon behind you."

Everybody or almost everybody jumped around, jumped under the table and looked scared, slowly giggling sounds from the kids where heard.

"I so wanted to do that for so long," the Sorting Hat said. "Now why don't the two of us start talking, Headmaster? This school needs to get in order, get shaped up. And improve. A class teaching Muggle technology should be included and I'm sure we can find some good Muggle-born former student as professor. So you have the chance to survive the storm coming towards the school. Get going young man. You have to get rid of the curse against Defense against the Dark Arts and the most easy way to do that is remove the course until the curse vanishes by itself. Let Defensive White Magic lesson be taught instead, or DWM for short. "

Albus frowned. "You are correct. The curse is bonded to the name. Doing that would work until we find the object the curse is resting in and destroy that."

"And who cursed the course?" Harry asked.

"Tom Marvello Riddle, a former student that became You know who," Albus replied.

"Who," came from Archimedes.

Albus shook his head and said, "No. You know who not that."

Archimedes let out another "Who"

A bit nerved Albus said, "Voldemort also called 'You know who'. Now do you understand?"

"Woha," Archimedes said

"You are quite welcome," Albus said to the owl.

"Good question Archimedes," Harry said. "Hedwig has been asking about you. Yes I know she can be a bit pushy and a real hen mother." He swallowed a bit nervous and said to the owl. "Don't tell her I said that."

Archimedes puffed up in his version of pride and enjoyment. "Who who," he calmed the poor boy that suffered at having an Owl like Hedwig as his.

All the students just stared at them as if they were crazy.

Xander rolled his eyes and explained, "I cast a spell on them that let them understand what some animals say." He looked at them. "You are not surprised when people talk to snakes which are deaf. Snakes don't even have ears. They can't hear, but talking with a bird surprises you? At least birds can hear."

"That's the problem most of the students do not see further then their noses grow," the sorting hat said. "If the school is going to survive new things need to be included right now and plenty of new subjects as well." Seeing the witches in action gave him plenty of ideas. "A class for those of the students that can learn Wiccan is one thing we have to arrange. A class for the use of modern technology like computers and television is also needed. It's a new millennium Headmaster and if we are going to live unseen and invisible to the Muggle world we must be able to blend in among them. Time to introduce casual weekends, were we ask the Muggle born to dress as they do in the Muggle world. Demand that the Purebloods try to learn how to dress like that."

Albus wondered for a moment who was the headmaster, he or the hat? Considering that all he had known seem to be false or wrong he decided to listen for now and he would listen well on the Hat's advice. "Good idea. Casual dress up weekends, a splendid idea. That's a fast way for the students to learn how modern Muggle are dressed. The rest can take some time to arrange. The lightning wards are tricky and difficult to change. I would need a team of curse breakers for a month or more to arrange that I'm afraid." He sighed, this would end up costing a lot.

To his surprise the Goblins did it cost free that afternoon and they just ordered him to remember the new laws that gave Goblins the right to use wands again and to expect Goblin students next term.

+W+

February 25

As the London fog rolled in over the river and in from the sea almost reaching the drive way of the London Bridge cars moved careful, their drivers filled with silently respect or envy as a Motorcycle, a real Chopper, build like an art work roared by them in leisure speed.

Hermione was troll bound. No magic had been used, but she was troll bounded by the ride so far. The speed Xander drove along the ley line with the sliding trick was unbelievable and how comfortable the side cart was, was quite surprising. It was a bit amusing for a witch to end up inside a cauldron and she grinned about the fact that the side cart was formed like a black cauldron.

"Where are we going?" she asked Xander over the spelled helmet. Xander grinned somewhat. "I have to leave some reports by the Yard and then you decide. You said your parents don't finish work before six, right?

Hermione nodded and replied, "That's right."

"Let's eat some real food. China, India or Italian anything but British, I even take fast food," he said with a stern voice.

Hermione pondered that for a moment and then said, "I think I would like some Thai food, if you know where to find some."

"No idea, but a phone book might tell us or we can ask someone at the Yard," Xander replied.

It was amusing as they parked the bike. Xander had faked ID twice Hermione thought and somehow no one was questioning this. Must be magic she thought while grinning a bit. Xander was on the other side a bit older looking. He looked around 16 almost 17 years old and the look he sometimes had in his eyes was of a man that had seen things that would give nightmares to nightmares. He was also a boy she was starting to fancy, just as she more and more started to lo6ve Harry as a brother.

As the girl was pondering that those deep teen thoughts let's check inside Xander's mind and what type of deep thoughts that were hiding inside his mind, but inside Xander's mind you could only find the thoughts: 'Real food. Real food. Real food. real food, Real food.' so let us not do that again.

Archimedes closed his eyes as they drove inside the Scotland Yard building, he been there before, but Hermione looked fascinated and somewhat disappointed. It looked much more high-tech on TV.

Xander on the other hand looked surprised as a strange sensor had been connected to the X-ray and metal detector installed in the door and its alarm rang directly.

A strong looking man then blocked their path. With a friendly, but stern voice he said. "Miss, Mr. please leave you wand in the box over there. It will be returned to you once you are leaving."

Xander pulled up his real wand. "Of course, sir."

The big sumo guy did not even change his face as his said, "The other one as well."

Xander nodded. "Sure," he said while removing a stick of wood.

Hermione seem to sulk as she left her rune-staff behind. His rune-staff was inside his never full pocket and that they didn't seem to be able to detect yet. Escorted inside they waited. "Is it always like this?" Hermione asked, as they looked out over the work area where agents of the Yard rushed back and forth.

"No, the sensor they have is new. Technology is catching up," he said, feeling a mix between sadness and happiness over that.

"You can come in now. Sorry that I let you wait Xander," an elderly looking man said.

"No problem, Sir Alfred," Xander said. If that guy was an actor he would have been a perfect match for the butler Alfred in the Batman comics. He was also one of the most dangerous people Xander had ever seen. A man that actively tried to look older then he was.

"I see you brought company. Are you sure the young lady doesn't feel upset considering our affairs?" he asked with deep concern.

Hermione smiled at the older man. He moved with a rather stiff leg, must be an older wound she thought and then answered. "I can handle it, Sir."

The man smiled a smile that made you feel like your own grandpa was proud of you. "Then pleas do join us. I am Sir Alfred Wilson of her Majesties secret service currently working as an alliance between the Watchers and the Scotland Yard."

Hermione mind was racing. How could this gentle grandfather type person be a secret service agent? Then it came to her… they needed librarians and desk workers also. "Thank you. I'm Hermione Granger. If you like, do call me Hermione," she finished with a smile, charmed by the gentle nature of the old man.

Xander chuckled. The old man did it again. He knew from experience that the old man was a master in more ways of hand to hand or armed combat then he knew existed. The old man who looked to be in his late sixty was not a day over forty and a true master of body language. He could read a person like an open book and influence others by just giving them the wrong mental input. Extreme combination of non-magical acting skill and knowledge of human psychology to such a degree it was almost as good as mind reading and his Occlumency had no defense against it.

Alfred and one of the Watcher's Demon Hunter teams had accidently joined forces when both of them where hunting the same Warlock. After that the things the Watchers managed to find out about Alfred and told him made Xander deeply afraid of the friendly looking old man. He suspected the old man could be really around 30 or something, but he had no evidence.

Alfred walked in advance and said weary little, but just enough to make Hermione start to inform him of things he was curious about.

Xander listen amused. It had happen to him to. The old man played him as a fiddle and in five second he trusted Alfred more than Giles and felt he was his new best friend and he still had found no sign of magic in Alfred. He just knew how to manipulate others and that was scary.

"Yes the civil war has been hard on the wand-users, but we getting it fixed up now and between the Watchers and the Wiccan I'm sure it's going to end well," Hermione said.

They entered the office, a big one easily the size of four normal offices with a little palm tree growing in a big fountain like damn with a fake island in the centre.

Alfred looked a bit embarrassed "Well I had to do something with the extra space they gave me. It was totally unneeded and so I put in my own dream island. Palm trees surrounded by the sea. Just looking at it on a stress filled day helps me dream away to places I may never see."

Hermione eyes softened, they forced this old man to work way to hard.

"Been training any new recruits?" Xander asked.

Alfred body language changed and he suddenly seemed harder, stronger and younger and not like the old stress broken old man anymore. "Indeed. Most of them are unable to capture the idea of using psychology in combination with body language to create fake imprint on the mind of others. The first we see about a person is often what we judge them to be."

"You, you...," Hermione said with a deep disappointment, just like somebody just murdered her favorite grandfather. "What are you?"

"Alfred may I?" Xander asked and the man nodded. "Hermione, this is the liaison between the Watchers, the Yard and England's secret service. He is trained to read body language, but also to deceive and create fake impression using theatric and tricks."

"I almost never use any form of makeup. Just change how I walk, talk and the way I move my body. Most humans have eyes they never use. I'm trained in using them and fooling those that do not use theirs," Alfred explained sounding like a school professor.

"He did the same thing to me. I checked and there is no magic involved, just Muggle skills of psychology and an acting skill that's scares me. If you're really careful you may realize that this old guy is younger then he pretends to be. I've no idea of his real age. He was never trained as a government assassin, close and personal. "

"An assassin? Wait… never?" Hermione was confused.

"Do not worry. You're not a target. Everybody knows that England doesn't use assassins and if you were my target, you would never see me coming," he said with such a calming voice and just looked so safe and trustworthy like a father or grandfather comforting his favorite child. His whole body posture looked so safe and trustworthy that you would ask him to babysit you children just after seeing him.

Normally he would never tell anybody that he was an assassin, but the Watchers had discovered his existence during a mission that turned magical. The Watchers warned Xander about him, making any action harder to succeed if he got the neutralize order. So he made sure to tell Xander and play a bit with the boy's mind so that the young High-wizard believed him to me more an eccentric then the living weapon he was.

Hermione relaxed, then blinked. She looked at the man, one of the most trustworthy and safest people she ever seen. "You are scary," she said even as her fear vanished. "Real scary." 'Hello… mind calling to body where is your sense of fear?' she asked herself.

Alfred nodded comforting. "Some do say so." Clasping his hands together in an evil overlord manner he continued. "Now young man, what do you have for me?" He loved confusing people.

Xander gave him the file. "Here it is sir. All translated and done," he said returning the log book and information on potential problems he found, most of them were Slytherin students and their families with an anti Muggle attitude. This held as many addresses as he could find.

Arthur looked disappointed. "I see you left out some information."

Xander nodded. "I did. The Death Eaters are a danger to all of us and so I have no problem giving out information about them and their supporters. The rest of the school on the other hand… Do you really need it?"

"No, not really. I was hoping on more information about you students. High-wizards are the counter part of corporations and governments," Alfred replied.

"Now that would be telling. You got information about other self taught High-wizards," Xander said, talking about his Codex Willow had put in the web making sure it was only level null up to some level one spells online.

"Perhaps. What do you trade with?" Alfred asked.

"The return of Voldemort, the why and the how he can be destroyed," Xander said.

Alfred nodded. "Worth knowing how many there are, no more."

"Hell no, that's worth addresses of the known." He considered his options for a moment and then continued. "The return of Voldemort, the why and the how to destroy him combined with the information about the most potent weapon against him."

"Shake hands," Alfred said and they did to seal the deal.

"You first," Xander said.

"Well me and our counterparts in Russia and USA discovered a total of nine High-wizards learning form the book your Willow put on the web," Alfred said and let a file glide over, that Xander pocketed.

"The Why. Voldemort has turned into a Wraith spirit, a form of undead that can become far more powerful then he was as a living person. We need to make sure he returns to life before he discovers the power of his undead body. The only way of killing a Wraith is to bring him back to live and then kill the bastard. How to destroy him: Voldemort split his soul. He created Horcrux and as long as one of them is still whole he cannot be killed even as human," Xander told Alfred as his part of the deal.

Alfred leaned back looking calm.

"So we managed to destroy Tom Riddle's Diary, and Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. Three objects are unknown so far. One we identified, but have been unable to find a good way of destroying it yet. One is captured and secure until we can destroy it," Xander continued.

"How many?" Alfred asked.

He was going for the number seven. So he made six Horcrux. That's seven pieces of his soul. Six stored in a safe object and the last part in his body," Hermione explained.

"After I've studied all material on him and talking to Albus we are certain more artifacts were used to create his Horcrux. Tom is a collector and he fears death. He also is in a constant need of showing others how superior he is. Albus theorized that by know he may not even know any emotions except anger, hatred, envy or fear," Xander added. "The most potent weapon against him is Harry Potter. He has a prophecy saying the two will fight and one will die. The prophecy is a real one, sir."

Alfred nodded and stated. "But something is wrong, yes?"

"It is. Part of his soul is stuck inside Harry's scar," Xander said sadly.

"Is he compromised?" Alfred asked not hoping for the wrong answer, which would mean they would destroy Harry.

"He's safe and will be safe for at least another fifteen years. That's how slow the Horcrux inside him is growing in strength and we found a way to remove it," Xander answered.

"Dangers with that plan?" Alfred wondered.

"Only for Harry. The death curse cast by Tom Riddle should destroy the Horcrux without killing Harry and if Harry dies then he no longer is a danger to anybody," Xander answered carefully.

"The soul fragment should work as a shield protecting Harry, but the curse should destroy it, hopefully without harming Harry," Hermione said.

"And the reason you told me is?" Alfred asked.

"Voldemort greatest chance at this moment in time to gain a human body is using Harry and Harry's greatest chance to get rid of the soul fragment right now is catching a death curse from Voldemort. Both of us are plotting to get our wish. Voldemort has inserted a new Death Eater I'm not supposed to know about. His mission is to kidnap Harry. My mission is letting that happen and save Harry after Voldemort cast the death curse, a spell that's his signature spell, his favored curse." Xander stated.

"I see so many holes in this plan that it's not even worth starting to list them," Alfred said, looking irritated.

Xander shrugged. "Only after all of the Horcrux have been removed can he be killed. I have one of the Horcrux stored away, a gift from the Lestrange family."

"I see. The moment he's back you have to find and destroy all of the Horcrux and only then can he be destroyed. If you start to soon he may chose to stay a wraith a while longer until he can regain a human body by himself. Doing great damage to all of us in the meantime," Alfred concluded.

"You are correct. So we have to wait until he's alive again to make our move to destroy him," Xander said a bit frustrated.

"So what do you want us to do?" Alfred asked the young wizard.

"Shoot to kill. The war against the Wiccan has send lots of purebloods running for the hill seeking a Dark Lord. If you can find them before they find their protector and leader please do so. Second increase the protection around non magical areas of importance."

Alfred nodded. "That can be done. So did you catch the football game?"

"Yes, Seamus Finnigan tells us all about it, even if we don't care," Xander replied and then blinked. "Damn it, you tricked me into saying another name.

Alfred looked so innocent in that moment that I hurt.

Xander felt guilty being angry at an innocent man. "Sorry about that." Damn it, he had the right to be angry, but Alfred looked so innocent and harmless he felt wrong to be angry at someone like Alfred.

Hermione closed her eyes and shivered. "Xander, can we go now?" 'That person couldn't be human,' she thought to herself.

Xander nodded. "Perhaps it's best so." He frowned, turned to Alfred and asked, "Sir, are you married?"

"Indeed I'm," Alfred replied.

"And you don't drive her crazy?" Xander said in surprise.

"No young man. We have both helped each other to develop these skills." He was silent for a moment and then continued. "But I am sure my children feel somewhat discomfort with us."

"Never ever invite us home to you. I'm afraid already," Hermione said in a quiet tone.

"I feel sorry for your neighbors, sir," Xander said smiling.

Alfred waved it off. "Don't worry. Most people seem to behave the same way around me or my wife." He pulled out another file and gave it to Harry. "Could you and the dragon-lady Buffy look in to this? England may have trouble if we are correct and a Hell goddess walks in our land."

Xander took the file and then the two teens walked out.

"He was scary," Hermione said.

"The best assassin that never has been," Xander said with a smile. After all it was a standing joke among the Watchers and the people in the known that England didn't have assassins. So they did not exist, even if you talk to them.


	29. Chapter 54

Note: I know it's only a small part, but it looks like I have to fight off a burnout syndrome fanfic wise and so small is better than nothing. I hope you enjoy Hatten's work and as always feel free to point out errors I missed. Hatten and I will be thankful for that, just skip non helping annoying reviews (Hawklan).

Chapter 54

Later in a nice restaurant

With some luck and money exchanged they soon were sitting near the window on the top floor, looking out over the street below. Xander blinked in the middle of the square outside was a freaking Mime doing his weird stuff.

"Xander what are you doing," Hermione said.

Xander pulled his face away. "Sorry, I have that fear of clowns and hatred of mimes thing."

Hermione frowned. "Alright," she said and was trying to find a good thing to say about that. "Is it severe?"

"No, at worst they suffer a stupid prank." And boy had it taken him a long time to create the perfect non lethal prank curse.

Outside the restaurant the mime discovered he was really locked inside a invisible box that silent all his scream for help.

By the time the food came Hermione was impressed by the mimes performance of a man locked inside an invisible box, it looked so real.

Even Xander looked amused at the sight of the man banging his hands in the invisible walls, screaming without a sound.

He looked to happy. "Xander did you lock that man inside an invisible box," she asked.

"Um, only for an hour," he replied. "Don't worry, the box stops only him and his sounds. Also no undead can enter or leave it. I developed it to trap vampires out in the sun or to protect wounded from vampires."

Hermione sighed and then slowly started to giggle. "I don't like mimes either." She looked out. "But his performance of a man in a box is brilliant."

The two grinned as the Thai food was served to them.

+W+

Later

As they walked slowly hand in hand to the bike a nervous mine hurried away wondering what had happened today.

"Excuse me," Xander said. "Coming through." Around his bike a crowd had gathered starring at it and taking photos. This time it was a bit different. A female was sitting on the bike while some fat guy was taking photos, a man with a reporter id.

Xander rolled his eyes as he snatched the camera.

"Bloody hell who do you think you are," the man yelled and advanced towards him. "Now kid, give me my camera back."

"My bike and I don't see you paying me any fee for using it in your photo shoots," Xander said. "And back off, I can crush or throw the camera under a rolling car before you get a chance to save it."

"Now wait a moment. Don't go all angry and stuff," the photographer said carefully.

Xander looked hasty at the camera, it was a digital one. "Since I have little or no knowledge of this type of cameras I'm unable to erase the pictures. My only option is to destroy it and hope I get the memory. Unless...," Why did he have a feeling that he should know about that man?

The man sighed, that camera had cost a bloody fortune. "Yeah, whatever you want you bloody blackmailer."

Xander grinned. "What newspaper do you work for or are you independent? And you name?"

The man frowned. "Dunwar. Robert Charles Dunwar the fifth. The Suns for now, but I do some extra work for the London Times and New York Times. Why?"

Xander looked at him a bit closer now. He could see that even if the guy looked like a sloop he seemed like he knew things and he knew who he was. He had seen a reportage and Giles had told him about this guy. He was one of the few who knew about the real world. "What type of reportages and pictures do you like to take. Mr. Dunwar?"

The man frowned. "Crimes and riots are my favorite subject to report on. Last time a riot broke out in New York I was there in the middle of it. Got it all on tape I did and a broken knee cap a bloody fucker of a Mexican crushed it with a hammer, just crushed it with no reason."

Xander turned to Hermione. "Why don't you and the photo model go and..." he looked around. "See if you can find any interesting books. Mr. Dunwar and I have some business to talk about," he said while giving the camera back to the man. He had read some of Dunwar's writings. The guy was a real freaking detective.

Hermione nodded as she escorted the 19-20 years old woman away.

"If you have done those works you earned real money on them. Why are you doing a pretty face work now?" Xander asked.

Robert Dunwar looked a bit disappointed. "The knee ain't healing as it should. Got to get my rent you know."

Xander nodded, silently casting a bone healing spell, a flesh healing and then a muscle repairing spell and made them slow, so slow it would take at least a week before the guy was healed perfectly. "What if work comes to you?" he asked and looked at the man. "Would you be interested then?"

"What work?" Dunwar asked curios.

"Photos and information. A cult named 'The Gears' has access to things that look like Science Fiction." Xander took up his ID and showed it to him. "Been working last year with the FBI on a case and currently I'm helping the Yard with some clue on a different area. The real case I like to break is the Gears. I suspect they sell weapons to mercenaries and terrorist in America."

Dunwar's shit detector didn't go off as he searched his memory. "In New York? You bikes plate is fake then," he said with a grin.

Xander took up his real American plates. "No way I'm leaving my bike, got the fake one from the Yard. Would you be interested in getting me information about the Gears?"

"How much?" Dunwar asked.

Xander pulled up his check book. "70.000 now. That's what I got. If the information is good I will give you another 70 G." Even with the money Charlie had given him this was painfully expensive.

"That's too much. Why?" Dunwar asked dumbfounded.

"I had a friend almost killed by them. Know anything about strange things happening to females lately?" Xander asked.

Dunwar replied. "Heard rumors and seen some girls go lizard like. They quickly vanished all over the world apparently. Government hiding it?"

"Those guys seem intent to kill anything unusual. You've seen you fair share, correct?" Xander said.

Dunwar nodded. "Yeah, seen it all, blood suckers, magic users all of it. Most can't I can't report you know."

Xander cast a quicker healing spell speeding up the healing. "How is your knee?"

Dunwar stretched and blinked. "Bloody hell. Almost like new. Ye healed me son."

"I need information about them. They hunt innocents and I don't like that. They tried to kill my friends and I don't tolerate that," Xander said and hope he w was the correct man for the job.

"Include medical care. The M-kind and you got yourself an investigative reporter. Sir, Mr. Harris," Dunwar said with a huge smile on his face.

"Call me Xander and Dunwar I have one rule I want my friends and those I hire to follow," Xander said in a dark tone.

The man almost groaned. "Yeah what rule?" Not stupid rules about ethical or moral behavior, he hoped.

Xander grinned. "Do not die. One simple rule, I don't like it when people I'm responsible for die."

Dunwar grinned. "I have the habit of not doing dying a long time now. If that's your rule guess I have to follow it. Of course it's under protest I have a reputation you see," he said with a smile. Normally he followed rules only under protest, but this rule he would be following willingly.

Xander smirked, the guy was funny. "If you are doing some lesser reportage on the side to help you keep your cover please do so. I don't need the information in any hurry, at least not yet. One last thing they seem to use computers to track things down. Be careful with e-mail and phones."

"Give me the information you have about them and I get going," Dunwar said.

Xander handed him a small journal. "It's all in there. From using the plant Molly, a plant that is only supposed to exist in legends and fairy tales to using active hologram camouflage on their suites."

The two walked together and got their girls. Xander and Hermione had to wait until Dunwar was finished with the photo session and as they were waiting Hermione looked at him. "What did you do?" she asked in wonderment.

"Hired him, he is a reporter who is in the known so to speak. He knows the real world and walks the line," Xander said. "And he also was a real great detective, brilliant actually, before he became an investigating reporter. He posted information to the Watchers which more than often saved lives. He dresses like a sloop, talks like a street brawler and looks the part, but he can follow a money trail and seems to know his way around computers and he talks to the finer people in our world like he was one of them. So I hired him to gather information on an enemy organization of mine. An enemy that tries to murder any witch, wizard or human with supernatural ability, they have hurt people I care about more than once."

Behind them Dunwar looked at the check and wondered why and more important how Alfred could have known the kid would hire him. Even more important was what part of the government did Alfred work for? That was one scary person.

While Dunwar mused about those things the two rode off towards their next stop and Hermione didn't want to think about why Xander wanted that information.


	30. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Later, around 6:35 -6:45 PM

Wendell Granger and his wives Monica Granger's dinner was interrupted as a big Harley bike, a chopper with an extremely unique appearance came driving by and parked beside their car. One last roar and the engine stopped.

The two dentists looked at each other. From where the bike had parked they were unable to see it, as part of the drive way was protected from rain by a wall less roof. They just heard that it must have parked beside their car under the roof.

"We better go and see what they are doing," Wendell said.

Monica agreed. "Just be careful. I stay by the phone."

He nodded as he started to walk to the door when it suddenly opened and their daughter came rushing in. "MOM, DAD hi," she yelled before rushing up to hug Wendell first and then Monica.

The two of them noticed she was dressed in a biker overall and a leather jacket. They were about to ask about that when they saw a stranger standing behind Hermione looking amused.

"Hermione," Monica asked. "I'm so happy you came by and visited, but what is with the biker outfit and who is that standing behind you?"

Wendell snorted. "That is something I would like to know as well," he said. The young man looked around 16 or so, but if he was driving that bike he must be around 18. He had an owl of all things sitting on his shoulder, so he was most likely a wizard.

"Hoowhoo," the owl said.

"I know, nice home," Xander answered his owl.

"Hoo hoo," the owl continued.

"Well if you don't like it Archimedes, you can always go for a flight," Hermione grumbled.

"He likes the home Hermione. Fine... it's the stuffed birds your dad has on the wall he doesn't like," Xander said.

Hermione blushed. "Dad got them on markets."

"Hoowoo," the owl said, sounding quite rude.

Hermione blushed. "Rude owl," she said. "Sorry dad. This is Alexander Harris, but everybody calls him Xander. Those that don't, he nags and whine on them until they do," she said with a smile. "Xander this is my dad Wendell Granger and my mom Monica Granger."

"Glad to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Xander said politely.

"Xander is a transfer student and he in my class," Hermione continued with a grin. "And he is a year younger then I am."

"Who drove the bike then?" Wendell wondered.

"Thanks to some magic misshape causing him to grow faster when he was three years old the Muggle Government in USA put the wrong age on him. So he is fourteen in years and by the law he is 18," Hermione explained.

"That must be so confusing," Monica said.

"So a fourteen year old boy was driving you around town?" Wendell asked.

Hermione quickly added. "He has been driving around the USA since he was sixteen legally." Not telling them that according to the law Xander was still only sixteen in USA.

"Huss our daughter wouldn't go on a bike unless it was safe. I'm sure it has lots of those magic spells to make it safe. Correct?" Monica said.

"Sure has. She is safer on my bike during a collision then she would be inside a bus or a car," Xander explained.

Wendell nodded. "Why don't you two sit down and eat with us? We made plenty."

"No thanks dad. We've just eaten Thai food, but I would love a cup of tea and to talk a bit." She looked at Xander and asked "Cookies for me and my family?"

"Got a bowl I can put water in?" Xander asked.

"Wait I get it. You're going to love this," Hermione said to her parents.

Her parents and Xander sat down as they continued eating and asked questions.

"How did you come to London? Used the flue or floe or port key?" Wendell wondered. He was curious about magic transportations.

"No, I used a technique called Sliding. You slide along the ley lines, the magical power lines, which exist around Earth. It's only a straight line and it's like taking a short cut. The road becomes shorter, twenty up to fifty times shorter."

"Incredible, you road the bike then?" Wendell asked.

"Part of the way. I teleported us both most of the distance," Xander said.

They nodded and Hermione came back inside with a ball of water. "Look now, dad."

Xander waved his hand over the ball making it magical for up to 8 hours. "Now put in your hand and pull up what you find," he said.

"Mom, do it like this," Hermione said, putting in her finger grabbing the first thing she caught. "Hmm sugar free cookie."

Monica looked at Wendell and tried it. "Hmm they are good. Not as good as those in the store, but good."

"I aim to please and shoot to kill," Xander said with a grin

"Are they safe?" Wendell wondered.

"Yes and no. The spell is called Fools Banquet. It creates a perfect tasting food from water. The only limit in taste is how good the spell caster is. You can eat and eat, but in the end it's just like you've been drinking lots of pure water. No real food, so in itself it's not dangerous," Xander explained to Hermione's father.

"But if one of those diet crazy models that looks like a skeleton got their hands on it, they would starve themselves to death," he said and continued with. "Hmm... tasty cookie."

"Indeed. You see the cookie does not even make you feel full," Xander said.

The two dentists nodded. They could see the water inside the bowl was drying up.

Wendell was amused, but decided real food was more his pleasure.

Monica took time to eat real food and cookies.

Xander waited while Hermione made some tea.

"So USA, son? What do you do or study?" Wendell asked.

"Well, most of the time I was a slacker in school, but nowadays I'm a hired consultant in languages by the FBI and Scotland Yard."

"It was so cool we drove into the yard and talked to a real secret service agent," Hermione said with a huge smile on her face.

The two dentists looked questionably at him.

Xander nodded. "I help a team of murder investigation units in the USA as a Civilian contractor."

Hermione sat down." He is also a High-wizard. Or should I call you a High-mage?" she wondered.

Xander shook his head. "No, I don't know enough about Wand-magic to call me that yet." Sure thanks to his skill with High-magic learning wand-magic was easy and some of the skills seem to mirror each other, but he still had a way to go.

Hermione nodded. "Anyway. He belongs to a group magic users that been living among normal people and the wand-users have forgotten about. He uses a complete different type of magic. Like the difference between a gas and a diesel engine, but he is also learning to use Wand-magic."

"If you know one type, why learn the other?" Monica asked.

Xander quickly explained the difference between the magical styles to Hermione's parents, which took quite a while.

"What has mage to do with anything?" Monica asked after that.

Xander smiled and answered, "It's easy, a mage is short for magician. A High-wizard is always a Wizard, regardless of the person gender. Unless he can use a different type of magic like Wand-magic or Wiccan magic, then he is a High-mage and a person who mastered all three types of magic could claim the title Arch-mage."

He had made the change in the manual and it was now official and he added nineteen easy to learn and harmless null level spells on his web spell book, ready for download. It had 200 000 downloads in a week Willow had told him.

"So there are more magic users out there?" Monica asked.

"Yes there are. Heard rumors about dragon-ladies or girls able to turn part lizard?" He wondered if the news had leaked out.

Wendell looked at Monica and then spoke. "We helped one a short while ago. She was real afraid and had no idea what was happening to her. It's sad we couldn't do more for her then tell her about wand wizards hoping they could help her."

Hermione flinched. "Oh dad, those wand-wankers attacked wiccans, because they lived with the dragon girls. Wand-wizards have been trying to capture and exterminate them. It caused a war. A short one, less than a month, but it was bloody and awful. Wiccan and a group called the Watchers all joined up using magic and technology to blow up the Ministry of Magic and massacred those working there. Then they put the school under siege."

Monica and Wendell hugged her. "Oh... good is it over now."

Hermione sniffed and continued. "Those gone even threaten Dawn, who is a 13 year old girl."

Xander nodded. "It's over. The Wiccan and the Watchers saved the Dragon-ladies and rebuild the Wand-government. They made sure all living in the community have the right to vote and the possibility to become Minister of Magic or serve in the Wizengamot. There is no more pureblood supremacy."

"I was afraid a lot. Dawn, my best friends sister, is under my protection. She is a dragon-girl. There were some of those Wand-wankers that wanted to cut her open and make magical components out of her and she is a 13 year old girl, damn it," Xander continued.

Monica distanced herself from telling him that he was a fourteen year old boy himself and only said, "She is safe now."

Xander nodded and replied, "Yes."

"I'm glad the adults of the school helped you protect her," Wendell said to which Hermione started to snicker. "No, they didn't have the chance. Xander has helped hunting down criminals in the USA, magical criminals and he earned the title White Wizard and Protector of the Innocent. I heard they are calling him 'The one you should not anger'."

Xander blinked in surprise and yelled, "WHAT?"

Hermione nodded "It's true. Wand users started to call you 'The one you should not anger'."

"And why should you not anger him?" Monica asked quite curios about the young boy who had befriended her daughter.

"Let's just say he used magic that threw our past Minister of Magic out from the school and in to the lake where he almost drowned. Then he left the Aurors, our police, on the floor crawling to escape and that was the first time."

Her parents looked at him.

Xander shrugged. "No one hurts those under my protection again." The boys' eyes were far too old and it worried them.

"Someone died, right?" Wendell asked carefully.

Xander flinched. "Yes Kendra, we were together. She was the Slayer, a girl with the power to fight magical monster hand to hand and send them back to hell. She was five times faster and stronger then a normal adult man, but a demon spawned vampire managed to get a good grip on her shoulder and throat and snapped her neck." He shrugged. "At the time I knew no magic that could save her. She died in my arms. She was only sixteen years old. A Slayer usually doesn't live longer than half a year up to a year. She managed to survive more than a year before it happened."

Monica looked horrified and said, "How awful."

"Are there many such girls around?" Wendell asked.

"Once it was only one slayer in the world. When one died a new was called. I was a friend to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and we fought vampires together. Demon breed vampires are around four times faster and stronger and age makes them stronger. I only had a sharp stake with me and at the time no real training in magic." He looked slightly embarrassed. "Still I survived and when Buffy drowned I was there to revive her with CPR. Buffy was alive again and still a slayer. I started my training in magic and found out that thanks to me a new Slayer had been called, so there were two slayers now suddenly. Jay me, when Kendra died a new slayer was called. We learned that the slayer was all called from the slayer blood line. Once long ago around the time of the ice age a young mother was turned into the Slayer. When she died her daughter became the Slayer and then one of the granddaughters, daughter, great, great granddaughters took the roll of the new slayer. Generation after generation they have protected our life."

Taking a sip of water he continued. "But that was not enough. Someone tried to save the spirit or was just fooled and Buffy and Faith the Vampire Slayer were turned into Dragon-ladies and all the Potential slayers around the world with them, including Buffy's mother and younger sister Dawn."

He looked at Hermione. "So you understand why I am so protective about the Dragon-ladies. All of us on Earth own them and their blood line a depth of honor we can never repay. Generation after generation their mothers and great mothers died long before they where even adults. Called to be the slayer anytime between 12 to 35 years and forced to fight monsters or be constantly under attack by monsters, they kept humans alive on Earth since sometimes around the last ice age. I'm specially protective over young Dawn. She is like a sister to me and Buffy is like an older sister to me. We fought, we killed and we survived demons, vampires and living in a city build on the Hellmouth in the USA."

He looked at them for a moment and then continued. "I'm not that fond of English Wand society. Once I learned that they had captured Dragon-ladies. Let just say I didn't hold back with deadly force against them."

Hermione nodded. "He was working with the Wiccan, I think. Helping the Dragon-girls and also in destroying the wand-government."

Monica swallowed. "You not pregnant or on the run, are you? Please don't say he is your boyfriend.

"No mom, but I did find out something strange. Mom, dad in our family was there anybody who had strange abilities um...," she paused and looked at Xander "Example?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Almost never slept, had mental problems or was suspected to have magical powers? Perhaps drank too much?"

Monica frowned. "I don't like to talk about it. My mother who is dead now she did drink a bit, but not especially much and if she had powers I don't think so. She did on the other hand have some mental problems. There were times she started too scream in strange languages and the doctors said it was just something she created in her moment of madness. A madness that was caused from her insomnia, it was rare for her to sleep more then perhaps three hours. The doctors said it was that lack of sleep that caused her to slowly become insane."

"What happened to her? What really happened?" Hermione asked quite curios now.

Monica swallowed as Wendell put his hand around her. "She had a special difficult day. Dad was at work and she had a real hard day and snapped. She tried writing words in her own body with a knife, nonsense symbols. We tried to help her, but she got violent hallucinated and...," here she stopped and rolled up her left arm and showed them a long scar. "Attacked me. Seeing me bleeding on the floor snapped her back to reality again and she gave me first aid and called for an ambulance. When they had arrived I was weak from blood loss and mom she was... Her madness returned and she started to carve in those symbols in her body screaming strange words, when the ambulance had arrived she was dead."

"Oh mom," Hermione said as she hugged her mother.

"It fits. Damn it fits perfectly. My mom and dad were humans from another reality, one where magic is used instead of technology. They were High-humans, a special branch of humanity that has been magic breed to handle magical powers. The down side with being a High-human is that you need magic. If you can't use magic you go crazy and insane." He looked around in the room. "This reality had recently a ban and no high-magic would work. That has been lifted so high-magic worked once more. I recognize the symptoms you mother suffered from. Mom and dad found a friendly bottle of whiskey and crawled down into it. Only on rare times did they come up for air. They also lived in Sunnydale that has a high concentration of magic that may have helped them keep their sanity." He looked at the table. "If you grandmother Hermione was exiled or by accident transported to this reality her magic wouldn't work."

Hermione gasped. "And that would have driven her crazy."

Xander nodded. "Did she have anything of her you saved?" he asked and looked at Monica.

"This is just a random co-incident. Why do you think she is the same as your family?" Wendell huffed.

Xander looked at Monica. "First, the evidence is easy to see. You are the same age and yet your wife looks much younger then you. High-humans age slower, even those of mixed blood." 'Even if she didn't look that much younger, Wendell was surprisingly young looking for his age,' Xander thought.

"My mom was young looking as well. She was forty years old and people thought she was under thirty," Monica said.

Hermione smiled as she hugged her mom again.

"The second reason is that I tested Hermione's blood. She has the same signs only high-humans have. Once I started to teach her high-magic her need of sleep became like mine. I only sleep three hours," Xander said.

Monica looked afraid. "No, what if..."

"She is fine. High-humans only need that much. It's the lack of magic use that drives us nuts. The only reason you are not crazy is your normal human half is keeping you balanced. If you start to learn magic or be exposed to the right type of magic then I can guarantee you would keep on needing it," Xander said.

"Mom, can we go and see if anything is left from Grandma?" Hermione asked.

Monica nodded. "Dad had a house outside London. We use it during the summer unless we are traveling. I'm afraid nobody has been there for a long time now."

"Where is the key? Xander can drive me unless you want to see yourself," Hermione said.

Successful dentist was something both Grangers were and it was not just because they are good with a drill. No, that's because both of them had invented several small, but useful upgrades in the dentist equipment department. Both were engineers and dentist. The Dentist firm they owned employed three full time dentists and the Grangers themselves worked only half time in their own firm. As an example they had designed a drill that could be used to repair the fangs of a lion or loose teeth for a walrus and they had earned lots of money. That was their true work, the designing and creation of new equipment, something that paid quite well and so they were real curios.

With all of them in the car the Granger family and Xander drove away.

"Where did you park you bike? I missed it driving out," Wendell said.

"Shrunk it down and put it in my pocket. Cookie?" he said, offering Wendell a cookie.

"Thanks. Are you trying to copy Dr Who?"

"Whoo who?" Archimedes wondered.

"No, no jelly bellies. I made the cookie jar as a reward system. Real teachers can give out points. I couldn't and I still managed to hold a class in High-magic," Xander explained.

"And politics and ethic combined with modern day history," Hermione said. "You should have seen it. The pureblood in our groups almost cheered when the Wiccan were victorious."

"I've a question. You and Hermione talked back to your owl. Archimedes is he intelligent or?" Monica said.

Xander nodded. "He is. Now and then an animal bonds itself as a companion to a wizard or witch. It gains an extended life and intelligence. I know a magic spell that allows a person to talk to a Spiritus Familarus."

"So did you choose that owl then?" Wendell asked.

"No, actually it's the animal that chooses its magical person. The bond can be forced, but it isn't only considered a dark art, but a stupid one. All you would create is a slave that would betray you at the first and best opportunity it has. A real Familarus is more than just a slave, it is a partner, a friend and best of all it's an advisor that holds wisdom its human companion may need," Xander explained and sometimes he felt like Archimedes was his owl familarus and that was stupid of him. No one could really own an owl or a person.

"Have you checked if Crookshanks is a Familiar? He seems far smarter than a normal cat," Monica asked her daughter after listening to Xander.

"Yes, he is my familarus and he is also half Kneazel. Kneazels are semi sentient animals," Hermione replied.

Xander petted the cat that had been mostly silent. "And I have a version of that spell that works on cat as well, but don't expect too much. Cat familiars are known to keep secrets and gather information only their wizard or witch may learn and they guard the home against enemies. When the Cat feels it is the correct time to tell the secret, they tell the secret and not a moment before. They are on the other hand rumored to give good advice if you ask them."

Monica nodded. "Are other animals like that?" she wondered.

Crookshanks seem to puff up in pride. Oh yes, he knew secrets only his mistress should learn. The cat's eyes glittered yellow as it looked around the car and it would find more knowledge for her. So many places it could dig out secrets and find knowledge his mistress would enjoy.

Xander nodded. "Toads are natural spies. They are masters at sneaking away and bringing home news and valued objects to their master. They often run away spying on things they feel their master may like to know. Ravens are natural at finding information about people and unlike cats they always tell you more then you need to know or would want to know. They are rumored to talk nonstop about everything they see. They also steal anything that glitters."

Hermione blinked. "Neville's toad is it?"

Xander nodded. "Trevor is quite the master spy. Hogwarts own James Bond and I gave Neville the spell that let him talk to Trevor. That's the reason he and Trevor are much better friends now that they understand each other."

Slowly the car entered the backyard of an old house. As they parked the car they could see an old man walking up the road holding a flashlight in his hand. "Mrs. Granger, is that you?" he croaked out and with stiff legs the old man walked up to them holding his cane like a life line. He looked to be close to ninety years old and while the years had stolen his strength and health it had not touched his mind or his eyes that saw the world just as good now as it once did when he was just a young man.

"Yes Benny, it's me," Monica replied.

The old man looked curios. "You're out awful late today. Unusual for you to come this time on the year," he said, but he suspected he knew the answer to why.

"It's complicated," Monica replied.

"And my fault, I did some family research and there might be a small chance that Mrs. Granger's mother may be related to mine. So we came here to see if we could find some of her papers," Xander added.

"I'm sorry young man. American? I hear it in your voice. Melisa Lynn or Melisa Fisher as her married name was, she was not from here you see," Benny said.

Xander walked up to the old man. "Now that sounds interesting Sir. Tell me more."

"My real name is Benjamin Bennworth. The other kids shorten my name to Benny when I was a child. I don't remember if it was Benjamin or Bennworth they shorted to Benny. I like Benny and I'm not a Sir or a Lord. Call me old man and I hurt you with my walking staff."

Xander snorted. "Of course Benny. What did you mean about not from around?"

"You're probably going to laugh at me, but Melisa was not from around. She was a Fey or an elf as you kids say. My own dad remembered it when he was a young man Melisa was found lying in the forest with a burn mark.

She spoke a language nobody could identify and seemed to be in great pain. We helped her survive and well she didn't age as others did. When she gave birth to you Monica she had lived among us for 41 years and didn't look a day over twenty. That's the reason there are not many photos of her. Most felt afraid if people in the big city found out they would steal her away from us. She looked around 18 when she arrived. Twelve years after your birth she still looked like a twenty year old."

Xander smiled. "Thank you. Why do you tell me this?" he asked curious.

Benny looked at him. "Cause you are here. The blood is awakening. Look at my cane," he said, holding up his walking cane and quickly removed the leather he had tied around the wood from its bottom to the top. Under the leather it's wood glittered like gold and a ghost like shine surrounded it. "It knows that more Fey have arrived or its blood has awakened. I think we hurt you mother when we saved her, it was before the Great War you see and the madness that came over her was because she lost her magic and her way home. I think we did it," the old man said with tears in his eyes. "This is her cane, her staff. I've been waiting for you Monica or you daughter to awaken. Just so I could give it to you. For days it has been shining and I patiently waited. Today I sensed that its owner was coming, it has been vibrating eagerly." He let go of the cane that slowly seemed to glide like a steel piece to a magnet straight to Hermione.

"You did well, Sir." Xander said. "We of the fey pay our gratitude to those who keep our secret. Melisa sickness was not your fault in anyway. It was a terrible accident that forced her away from home and we all believed that she died. You and your family saved her life."

"You knew it was my dad and mom that tried to heal her. You are not angry?" Benny said.

"No. Heal," he said, holding his hand over the old man's head. His body glowed white as he summoned magic. "By tomorrow you legs will not hurt as much. Heal you completely I cannot, age I cannot fight or reverse."

"Thank you lord of the fey." The old man bowed in front of him. "Thank for keeping the land fruitful and forgive us any mistake we did with Melisa." He looked at them. "I will leave you now. You probably want to spend time along with this young prince," the old man said as he started to walk home, feeling stronger than before.

As the light of the old man's flash light vanished behind the neighbors' house the whole Granger family stared at him.

"What? High-humans live around 200 years or more, we age slower. For all I know perhaps we are Fey. The moment I saw his cane I knew we wanted to listen to his story," Xander said.

"This is a Rune-staff and its bonded to my blood," Hermione said. "Me or mom. Whoever of us that is trained first owns it," she said in awe. Its power was awesome.

Xander knew that smile. Finding a real old powerful rune-staff was like being on drugs. What a rush and there came the down side.

Hermione's body seemed to glow in a bluish light and her jacket and pants seemed to dance around her body as the light glowed stronger. "I... I can't control it Xander. Help," she whined. "I summon too much. Help me," she cried out. It was pain so much pain.

Xander walked up to her, put his hand on her shoulder and held his own cane in a firm grip planted on the ground under him. "Fight it Hermione. It's an old cane and it offers you much. That's why beginners use new canes until they are ready to handle the power. Can you take control over it now or do you have to wait?"

Hermione seem to growl and he let her go. "No, I can do it," she said trough her teeth and the blue shine around her seemed to increase and her hair danced around her head in all directions. He could see the pain and the pleasure in her eyes.

"I will not give up," she growled and then the blue light started to die out and became lesser and lesser until Hermione stood there holding a normal looking golden cane. "I took control over it," she said, then fell down shivering.

Xander was ready and he caught her and her cane. "Grangers, open the door now," he ordered her parents.

The two dentists moved quickly.

Inside it was dusty and smelled abandoned. "Cleaning wind," Xander said and created a small wind that blew away all the dust out through the still open door.

Then he put Hermione down on the sofa. He opened an emergency pack from his never full pocket and poured down disgusting looking drink down Hermione's throat, and forced her that way to drink a full cup of it.

"What happened?" Monica asked worried.

"First let me help her. Then I tell you," Xander quickly answered.

Wendell was shivering in fear. He had only one child what if she died? During his military service he had taken a bullet. It was friendly fire on a routine patrol. It hid low, real low. The doctors had managed to save most of the equipment, but they said it was a million against one odds for him to have a child. A million against one. His cannon wasn't shooting any longer as it should. His grand army of swimmer was one little brave swimmer and not the army he should have.

The boy found a chair to sit in. "She will be perfectly fine and she is in no danger. That's the important thing. What happened then? The staff is an old one and old rune-staffs often try to help the wizard more than he needs and it's easy to lose control."

He looked at the pale looking dripping in sweat and freezing Hermione for a moment and then continued. "And when to much magic energy fills the body its causes stress. It is almost the same as a drug overdose except its magic not chemical. Right now she needs to sleep."

"She never told me this happened in Hogwarts," Monica said worried.

"It doesn't. Wand-users are also called sorcerers among my people. They have a natural born inner core of magic. To use that core of magic they need an external focus, a wand for instant. If the core is ever depleted they die. Normally a sorcerer falls unconscious long before they even have a chance for that to happen." He leaned back. "But it can happen, during Hermione's first year her friend Harry was forced to fight the wraith of a dark lord. It tried to kill him and he tried to survive and he survived, but it almost killed him. He ended up sleeping for days before his core had recuperated and started to refill his magic."

"High-wizard pull down raw or wild magic inside us and use it to weave the magic without use of a external focus. The Rune-staff is more an anchor who is keeping us stable. Her anchor was a bit too big for her at the moment. She will grow in to it and will be real gratefully she has a good old staff like that." Of course real skilled and old wizards sometimes let their students inherit an old master staff and started using a new staff themselves. Some masters wanted their own personal Rune-staff, one that was untouched by prior generations of fumblers.

"She was never in any real danger was she?" Monica wanted to know of Xander.

"You keep on asking difficult questions. No, she was not in real danger, but she was in severe pain and afterwards she needed some care or she could have been in danger," Xander explained.

"I was so afraid. She is my only child and I never thought I would have even one," Wendell confessed.

"Why?" Xander asked curios.

Wendell blushed a bit and then replied, "Took a bullet in the pants. Doctor said I had one in a million chance to get a child."

Xander frowned and cast silently an analyze spell. Alright, nothing is missing. He cast it on himself compared everything and then cast it on Wendell again and found the problem, a big scar inside the important equipment. "If you like I can heal you balls. The reason you're shooting mostly blanks is scar tissue. I can heal it, no problem."

Monica looked hopeful. Wendell looked at her then nodded "Right, let's take a shoot then. Should I remove my pants?"

"No removing pants, thank you." Xander said and grabbed the man's hand as he focused. "HEAL," he said sending the magic spell into Wendell.

Wendell rocked back and tried to stand in a comfortable position. "Its crawling down there," he said uncomfortable.

Xander shrugged while he was looking at Hermione. "It's healing fast. It should stop..."

"Hey it stopped," Wendell interrupted him.

"About now," Xander finished trying not to look at Mr. Granger who had his hand in his pants and was touching his. Time to use his magic and blind himself. 'Blessed blindness,' he thought.

"Hey, it feels softer," Wendell said surprised.

Xander wanted to cry. Did he have to become deaf to escape this moment of horror as well?

"Darling, we can explore that later. Your daughter lies unconscious right in front of us and it feels wrong seeing my husband caress his jewels when she is sleeping there," Monica said a bit amused.

Wendell blushed. "Sorry forgot. Is there anything we can do to help Hermione?" He could not believe that he forgotten about his daughter, it just overwhelmed him.

Xander nodded as he leaned back in the sofa. "What we can do is go to sleep."

"Has been some years since we were here the last time. Do you think there is something here?" He wondered.

Xander looked at his rune-staff its top glowed a bit pointing at a direction and so was Hermione's rune-staff. "I know something is here." He looked at the so called adults. "Find a room, go to sleep or test you main gun. Whatever, I don't wish to hear about it and Hermione needs to sleep. So go now if you're going to talk."

He waved them out and they stayed but were silent now.

He pulled up a book and started to read.

Monica pulled down a book from the shelf in the room and started to read as well and a moment lat Wendell did the same.


	31. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Five hours later they heard a sound as a book Xander had put on top of their daughter's body suddenly fell to the floor. "Gurga," Hermione said as she tried to sit up but failed.

Xander shock his head as he woke up and wondered for a moment where he was, but then he remembered. "Take it easy Hermione," he said while gently helping her to sit up. This was her first real big overcharge, no wonder it affected her like this. He had FBI agents around when it had happened to him. The girl was sitting with trembling hands, but no longer did she look pale or was sweating. "Here, some food," he said, pulling up a rolled up kebab pizza, still warm from his never full pocket.

Wendell and Monica wondered where that did come from.

Xander was happy that he had bought some extra food earlier this day and then put preservation charms on it before storing them in the pocket.

Hermione was eating as fast as she could swallow. Her hands were trembling so hard she could not even hold the food herself.

She saw Xander pull something out of his pocket, but she couldn't see what as he turned his back to her.

"Apple helps you recover from being cursed. They draw the dark magic away from you. So do eggs, but mostly they are great at speeding up recovery from exhaustion caused by magic and if you have curse wounds to heal, eggs do that by strengthening the body's own defense. Sugar, it's great if you need the quick strength to cast a new spell or suffer from a magical overdose. More important is that it removes some of the pain by helping the body balance the energy quicker. Chocolate is even better," he said as he sliced up apples and boiled eggs. He had also put way to much sugar in a cup of chocolate.

The dentists inside Monica and Wendell wanted to scream 'No… what about the teeth.' But the way he explained it they realized it had medical properties well worth their less stellar effect on teeth.

Hermione drank it greedily as Xander gave her the hot chocolate to drink. She almost spit it out again. "To sweet it's not good."

"HERMIONE. Now Drink it," Wendell said.

Hermione had a 'what the hell look on her face' as her father said that.

"Honey, it will help you recover your magical strength. You can always brush your teeth later. In fact it would be a good idea carrying some sugar with you in case of an emergency," Monica explained.

Hermione blinked, but drank with no protest. Her tired and messed up brain did get the potent facts. 'Xander must have brain washed her parents, causing them to support sugar. But why?' She thought.

"Could you take over Monica?" Xander asked.

Monica nodded and started to help her now by feeding small pieces of apple and sliced eggs.

Wendell watched his wife and daughter. He could see Hermione getting better right in front of his eyes while Xander was eating the rest of the kebab, looks like he was hungry as well.

"Mom, I can't eat more," Hermione protested. "I just need to sleep a bit."

"Let her rest. She wakes up in an hour or so and will be really hungry. So why don't we cleanup in here and buy some food?" He looked at them and then said, "DOBBY" using his magic and voice hoping that Harry's crazy elf would be able to hear them.

A 'plop' sound was heard as the little elf arrived. "What itz friend of Great Wizard Harry wantze with Dobby?"

Xander knelled down before the elf. "Hi Dobby, we are searching after an artifact belonging to Hermione. Remember when I told you about High-magic overcharge and how you should help Harry if that happens to him?" The elf nodded. "Well it has happened to Hermione and now we don't have time cleaning this place up. Because we were going to clean it before we searched after her grandmother's treasure. So how much would it cost us to ask you to clean it for us?"

"You want Dobby clean you treasure hiding house?" The elf said with tears in his eyes. "Dobby cleans best." Dobby stood straight. "Clean is free if Greatest Wizard Harry agrees. Dobby asks." With those words the elf vanished and then the dust started to vanish as well and the windows started to become clean. The spider webs were cleaned out. Even the old moldy cloth was dusted and cleaned then dried and put back in their places.

A 'plop' was heard again. "Dobby asked. GREAT Wizard Harry said yes. Thank you for asking Dobby," the elf said with tears in his eyes, hugging Xander's leg.

Xander petted the elf on the back. "Sure, thanks Dobby you are the greatest. Now we can find what we are searching for."

The elf plopped away with a smile on his face.

"That was a great cleaning," Wendell said. Not yet having discovered his own boots were shining like somebody had cleaned the mud of them.

Monica nodded and asked, "What are they?"

"I asked around and Giles told me after a while. This is the legend. Many millenniums ago in a world far away lived a great dark wizard, so great some claimed he was a half-god. He tried to create a servant race, a slave race, as his invincible army. He had captured some beings that he twisted and turned with magic in the hope to create these invincible soldiers. He failed. Instead he had created a race of cleaners and helpers.

House elves need to serve others or they die, but they don't need to be enslaved as it is in England or better was in England, the law on that was changed. In the USA a House elf can be hired. They work cheaper than most humans would, but its work and not enslavement. Still slave or free House elves would happily rush to their death if their owner or boss told them to. As some wizards move between different realities they have taken their loyal house elf with them and somehow a colony of house elves ended up in our world," Xander explained.

"Can they be used as military? To fight or something?" Wendell asked.

"No, House elves are unable to kill humans. They are infact unable to kill any intelligent being. They can use a banishing charm to knock a person around, but not cause permanent damage. They can also lift people and put them outside the home they are defending, but they cannot defend themselves or even protect themselves if attacked. They can only do that to protect others. Those limits make them somewhat weak when it comes to battle. They do have a strange ability to strengthen the wards on any building they live in. It doubles in strength as strong as long as the House elf sits still and does only that. That is an ability that no house elf can be ordered to use. It's the only ability they actually refuse to use unless they like their owner or person that hired them."

The two dentists nodded at that.

After that Xander and Wendell drove away on Xander's bike to get some food and were back half an hour later.

Exactly an hour later, just like Xander predicted they heard a, "I am hungry."

"Don't worry, I have food ready for you," Monica said and then fought an internal fight with herself before she added." Don't forget to use lots of sugar."

"Why are you talking about sugar so much?" Hermione asked worried.

Monica glared. "Didn't Xander tell you about sugars positive effect in regard off a magical overcharge?"

Hermione blinked then nodded. "Um yes, but it's bad for my teeth." She was silent as her mother glared at her. "Your life and health is more important and magic can repair or grow damaged teeth again, also a dentist can repair them if they are damaged. Understand?"

Seeing that her daughter nod she continued, "Now this is just during recovery or if you feel weak and to stop an overcharge form happening. You can always brush your teeth later."

Hermione nodded, that made sense. Xander had told them about how sugar is good for you during a magical overcharge. No wonder the wand-whole magic world seemed crazy about sweet things like candy and chocolate. Among them it really was medication.

The way the pureblood had been looking at her like she was crazy made more sense now. "Mom you know in Hogwarts all purebloods have a sugar fix. Mostly it's chocolate and now I understand why all the purebloods, especially my friends, told me to eat some candy and that it's good for me and when I chose the sugar free alternative they looked at me like I was crazy," she said to her mother.

"Didn't any of the teachers explain it to you?" Monica asked.

"Professor Lupin said chocolate was good when you recover from Dementor exposure and almost anything. I didn't listen, because it wasn't in any of the books," Hermione replied a bit ashamed.

"You were searching in book for facts. You shouldn't be surprised how often common knowledge isn't written down because everybody knows about it. You read books all the time and they off course believed that you knew about it and still ate sugar free," Xander explained.

"That's so… so stupid," Hermione growled out.

Wendell snickered. "And such a human thing to do, even in our world there are unspoken laws in society everybody is supposed to know about, but they aren't written down anywhere."

Monica nodded. "You find them easier if you are new in a country," she said amused. "The food is ready, omelet with bacon and apples on the side."

"And pancakes with thick luxury sugar filled syrup," Wendell grinned. "Eat it like medication. Honey, your mother and I are all for minimizing the use of sugar for health reason. Well honesty remove it completely as its bad for you teeth among other things. That health reason doesn't exist for you. Exactly the opposite, for you sugar is good during recovery or when you have used too much magic. So try to find some sugar fix you can eat for medical reason. Our reason to dislike sugar is because it's bad for you health. In your case it's good for you. So please find something sweet you like."

Wendell knew some of the other dentists considered his and Monica dislike of sugar to be obsessive and illogical. Some even claimed it was unhealthy.

Hermione giggled. "Best medication ever." Her nose seemed to crunch up as she tried to think of any sugar thing she liked to eat and the food was too sweet.

A big breakfast and a long explanation of the origin of house elves and where they came from and a promise to lend her the book once Giles found it again later they could start the quest.

The moment Hermione held her wand she said, "Something is here."

She looked at Xander who was sitting down and reading Wiccan weekly, the magazine for the modern Witch.

"What?" he said as he saw her grin looking down at the magazine. "A Wiccan is always a witch regardless of gender." It was NOT a girl magazine he was reading.

"Help me," Hermione said.

"What's the fun in that? It's your quest. I'm just joining up to make sure you will not end up hurt." He switched page to the the Buy and Sell page. 'Hmm. Good price for thick books and nice portable computer with extra memory for you own spell collection,' he thought but then went quickly back to the articles.

'My life on the Hellmouth or growing up with the High-wizard' He read. 'Cool a story by Willow,' he thought and started to read and then was giggling and looking a bit insulted. "Hey… that was Jessie's fault," he whined.

Wendell nodded to Xander's comment before. "He is right. This is your mother's and your quest, honey."

Monica nodded as well. "Let's go on the hunt."

And off they were. Seeking low, seeking high, under beds and in closets.

Xander turned a page on the magazine. "Hmm Anti-love potions, good prices and I' m almost out of mine," he mumbled.

"Got trouble with those?" Wendell asked.

Xander shrugged. "Not that I know of."

The man was silent for a moment and then asked, "Any family around?"

Xander nodded. "Kind of. I have Giles, Willow, Joyce, Buffy and Dawn. All of them are family, but not by blood but because I say so." He stopped for a moment before he continued. "And of course there is Cordelia. We are friends, distant friends cause we fight to much. We found out that her mother and father had sold her body and soul to a demon when she was a new born. It was planning on using her body as a way to enter our world. The only way for her to escape her death sentence was to give birth to a normal human child."

He was silent as he considered the fact that Dawn was his also. Metatron said the blood of Buffy and Buffy's closest male friend was used to create Dawn. He checked with and found out that Dawn was his and Buffy's child and sometimes he wanted to hug Dawn and tell her the secret and ask her to call him daddy. This was silly of him, because Dawn was an only year younger than him.

After he mused about that a bit he continued and Wendell listened. "Only somebody human without demon traits, somebody she trusted and somebody who had access to pregnancy introducing magic could save her life and soul." He snorted and then said, "You can never ever guess who it was she asked to save her."

"Women… I take it the two off you aren't getting married?" Wendell said.

"No, she is 17 and I'm… well younger and we fight and argue. We like each other as friends but…," Xander said.

"Where is she now?" Wendell asked.

"Hidden until the child is born and both mom and child are safe and alive. Only a handful knows where she is. That way none of the demons servant could interrupt her pregnancy and cause her to miss carriage," Xander replied.

Then a scream was heard from the bed room. "We found something."

The two men rolled their eyes and walked the short distance.

"Honey, you scare the wild life in Serengeti if you scream like that," Wendell said with a smirk.

Monica rolled her eyes. "Sure," she said holding up a small key made from some strange blue metal. "This isn't steel."

Xander grinned "Its oozing off high-magic," he said and then yelled, "Oh fuck… Hermione take the key." He cast his magic analyze spell. "Damn," he said.

"What did it do?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"It started the process and if we do nothing right now your mother will become a High-human like you are in less than six months. I think whatever this key is, its power kept your grandmother's sanity intact for so long. In the end its power must have started to weaken and now when High-magic returned its back to its original strength."

Monica gasped. "But I'm too old to learn, right?"

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"For the moment nothing, its Monica's choice. I don't think her mom left her without a way of learning and that's just the key. And all keys lead somewhere."

Hermione looked at the key and hold it up on its chain. "So what now?" she said and then she blinked. The key moved… it moved. "This way," she said and the jolly hunt was on again.

It was a short walk to the backyard where an old cellar had once been. It was buried in the ground to keep things cool even in the summer. Today it was abandoned, it was buried and earth dumped on it.

"The key is pointing at that," Hermione said. "We have to dig," she said looking at Xander.

"You have a wand, use it," he stated.

"I can't, the rules don't let me," Hermione said.

"Remember, the ministry is in no state to check," Xander said with a grin.

Hermione grinned as she turned and waved her wand. Dirt started to fly away as she dug up the buried entry door.

The two Granger females looked at each other as they entered. Inside was a big wardrobe trunk, a chest that looked like a real treasure chest from a pirate movie and the key would fit perfectly into its key-hole.

A short 'Click' later and the chest open.

The two women looked like they were about to cry and then tears were falling. They were rich… rich.

Xander sneaked a peak and smiled as he saw a library. No wonder the women were happy.

Wendell rolled his eyes. Sometimes his wife and daughter behaved like they were addicted to books. How silly.

Inside the chest was a huge open room full of books and on a pedestal in the centre was a book with Monica's name on it.

"My mom's hand writing," she said in awe.

"May I look?" Xander asked.

She nodded as she was crying too hard to read or talk.

Xander carefully checked for curses and then read quickly and turned some pages. "It's a Codex, simple, but working. It's a codex to teach you or any child of you the power of High-magic. It also begs you for forgiveness for the time her madness took over and she hoped it wouldn't happen to you as you father was a normal human."

He held out the book. "Monica, all you need to learn to survive is in this book." He waved his hand around. "If you read what is in the books around you, then you could become a real High-wizard."

He smiled at Hermione. "The same of course goes for your daughter. The basic codex is almost the same as mine is and the same as I taught you guys. Later in the book are some secret spells, most likely family magic. I didn't to read them."

Monica, like Hermione, was of the opinion that if information existed it should be free like the bird. "Why not read it?" she asked.

Xander tried to find a good explanation.

Hermione came to his rescue. "Magic spells are difficult to create. So some families create spells they keep secret to gain power or respect from other families."

Xander grinned, that was a perfect explanation." There are also spells that are pandering certain blood bonded gifts, that's really usual among wand-users. There magic comes from an internal magical core and ours is pulled from the outside. According to Luna her family often has magical visions. They see things others can't see without magic aiding them. And that makes them…," Xander said and then was interrupter with Hermione's addition, "frustrating to talk to."

Xander smiled and at that and then continued. "I was going to say sound crazy, but frustrating works. The Potter family, according to Luna, has talent in defense and fighting. The Weasley's is fertility magic. Go figure...," he said and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, with wand magic some spells are designed so that you need the correct blood inside off you or it is impossible to cast the spell. As generations go by those blood bonded spells often grew more effective. Naturally most wizard families guard their secret talent more than Dawn guards her cookie jar from Ginny."

"I don't think that's possible," Hermione said with a small giggle. Ginny and Dawn were friends, but they had a small war going on between them about that cookie jar. It was Ginny favorite way of messing with Dawn and Dawn messed right back at her. Often using surprise attacks from a hidden position, and used tickling or water balloons.

Monica nodded. "I can see that now." She turned to Xander and said, "You are one of us, so please do read."

Xander looked at her and tried not to laugh. "If there are any books in here about High-human culture and their tradition for you to read, I think you're going to blush then."

"Why?" Wendell asked curios.

"In High-human culture that is a fine way of saying please marry my daughter. If I had accepted to read that book in the world we come from, Hermione and I would have become engaged," Xander explained and laughed at the shocked look on Monica's face. "Don't worry I grew up American, but mom and dad told me about their culture before they died."

Now Wendell and Hermione were laughing at her as well.

"I… I meant you are a High-human like us, not…," Monica mumbled and then slowly started to laugh as well.

Xander grinned. "We can trade knowledge and I do like to read that book." He looked around. "I think the first I need to do is teach Hermione to read the language of High-humans. If I may look around I can show her books she should take with her." He turned back to Monica. "I will take time to visit you and teach you more about high-magic. Learning just from a book is not always that good."

He pulled up a pair of scrolls. "High-humans rarely have talent for other types of magic, but our ability to use high-magic is strong. I suspect Hermione has grown stronger as the impurity has been removed. So it's logically that her talent in Wand-magic should come from another source." He looked at Wendell and said, "One drop of blood shows you what talent, if any, you have."

Wendell shrugged and pricked his finger, causing a tiny drop of blood to fall on the scroll and then words started to write themselves.

Wand-magic: Crippled ability, childhood damage

High-magic: None

Wiccan: Average

They all stared at the scroll.

"That's strange... A crippled ability… How? Wendell, what do you know about you mother and father?" Now they knew the reason why Wendell looked younger then he should.

The man shrugged. "Not much, I was two years old when they died. Mom married a man my grandparents didn't approve of. He was involved with weird things. Both of them died when the house started to burn. A neighbor saved me as rushed in and carried me out. She said she saw them lying dead on the floor and it looked like something had exploded inside," he said and then shivered as if in pain.

"Weird things? Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Mom, Xander?" Hermione said.

Monica nodded. "Yes. I am."

"Where are we going to find a gorilla dance band this time of day," Xander said and all stared at him.

"Just kidding," he said with a smirk. "I'm thinking the same thing I think. Sounds like a wizard in the family and death by explosive curse," he said.

"What would cripple a person's magical ability?" Hermione wondered. Then fell silent. "The pain curse, the Crucio curse, one of the forbidden spells. It's known to cripple a child's magical core without killing them. Neville's grandmother believed for years that he was a squib because he had suffer that curse as a one year old."

"And every time you see a big fire or a house on fire you shiver like you were in pain. You could be a half-blood, darling," Monica wondered aloud.

Xander snapped his fingers. "The inheritance ritual, the Goblins can check up for a price if you have any Wizarding family. The cost is a hundred pounds. Thanks to the laws of the new government they were allowed to offer it for less. Last year the price was two thousand pounds."

"Now this is something I would like to check up on. What about the Wiccan thing?" Wendell asked. He always had been amused and enjoyed seeing magic.

Xander started to explain all the difference between the kinds of magic again. Then he sighed and pulled up a small book. "Here read the book, it's quicker."

Wendell smiled as he looked at the book. "Been asked these questions often?" He wondered as he looked at the first page. At the top was printed in small print. A Wiccan is always a witch regardless of gender. All the pages had that written that on the top and it was surprisingly thick.

"You have no idea," Xander said with a groan. "Just read it. I think you're going to find the answers to what the most usual asked questions are." He pulled up three new books. "The follow ups."

Hermione snatched it and started to read. "This is good and amusing. Makes us kind of blind to our faults, lots of example on what a user of one type of magic can gain by learning or getting help from someone with different magic." She liked it. It was amusing and it had a bit about dragon-magic in the end. "Do you have extras?" She wondered.

Xander nodded. "I have been writing these since I started Hogwarts. I had Giles and some among the Watchers to help me with research. Mr. Lovegood is printing them. They are going to be sold in some of the magical book stores in and outside of the Wand-world. They are just being shipped out."

"Give me autograph?" she asked and beamed him a smile.

Rolling his eyes he signed them all. "They are not on the market until next week. So keep it silent," he said. "Now Monica, one drop of blood," he said holding up the scroll.

Soon the text wrote itself on the scroll.

Wand-magic: Null.

High-magic: Strong.

Wiccan: Incompetent.

"I got my wand powers from dad then," Hermione said.


	32. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

(Meanwhile in Hogwarts)

"In the right corner the sex magnet, the snake charmer, the one and only 'Boy that lived," Lee said. "And facing him is the master of the green, the heavy weight champion of chair fighting Neville 'knock Aurors out' Longbottom. Let the fight begin," he screamed as he jumped down from the duel platform.

Neville rolled his eyes. "That was stupid," he said to which his opponent nodded. "Let's do it."

Harry nodded grinning. "Remember, first surrender or unable to fight loses. No permanent wounding spells," he said, holding his rune staff in his left and his wand in his right hand.

"Stupefy," Neville said, followed by a Protego.

Harry dodged the first spell waving his wand in a tight movement. "Confundo," he said, casting a confusion hex on Neville and almost at the same time he let some of the raw magic he pulled down go and he said, "ice rain." Creating a small rain of ice with the spell, all in all it was pathetic, but it worked. He could use both kinds of magic at the same time.

Neville shook of the confusion quickly and cast, "Expeliarmus." Which bounced off the high-magical shield and he followed it up with a stinging hex and a shield breaker curse.

Harry moved quickly, dodging the stinging hex, but failed to do the same with the shield breaker curse. The curse turned his shield rock hard not letting light or air inside unless he broke the shield. "Air shield," he said, waving his hand creating bubbles of air the moment he broke the shield of.

Neville answered with a bombardment of curses and spells the moment Harry let the shield go.

Only to see them break and explode in midair. 'Nothing? He used the vacuum shield again,' Neville thought, but was forced to shield himself as stinging charms, confusing hexes and an Expeliarmus came flying together with a strange slime earth curse, which turned the ground under him from hard rock into a slimy, almost water like, substance.

Half drowned Neville tried to swim to a less liquid area when he felt the earth harden around him. "O hell," he said. "I'm stuck."

Harry grinned, Neville was stuck in the floor and only his head and one arm poked up from the floor. "I win," he said.

Neville nodded and grumbled, "Now get me out."

"Guys, I need a rope," Harry yelled and after someone conjured one he threw it to Neville. "Now hold on to the rope," he said.

Once Neville was holding the rope, Harry cast the High-magic spell to turn the ground liquid again and they pulled Neville out.

On the side Buffy looked amused and snickered, "This is fun."

Dawn shrugged. "I still lost and against Katie. It's not fair."

Katie smirked and said, "You underestimated me."

Dawn nodded. "Yea, but I suppose to have spell resistance."

"Resistance, not immunity, Dawn. Besides Katie gave you lesson in spell movement. I bet she is a strong wand-witch."

Katie snorted and so did Dawn. "Actually Miss. Summer I'm weak wand witch. Most of the second years have more magical raw strength then I have and still I'm stronger now than when I started. On the other hand I have almost perfect control over my magic."

Dawn nodded "She like a real fuel economical car."

"I'm what?" Katie asked confused.

In the corner Ginny was ignoring them, as she and Padma were gossiping. "So what do you think? Is the X-wiz after our bookworm or is it the bookworm that's after the X?"

"X would be definitive on the menu if I was her," Padma sighed. "Yes I think Hermione is interested. I don't think he knows it yet. Besides you know how confused he is."

Ginny nodded and rolled her eyes. "Yes, according to the age spell he is fourteen and she is fifteen, so nothing to worry about. Just because he grew up believing he was two years older does not make him so."

They were silent for a moment.

"Would you really go after him if he was available?" Ginny asked.

"No, he is a warrior. A man with a destiny he is forging himself and his ruthlessness scares me," Padma replied after she thought over it for a moment.

Ginny nodded. "What do think they are doing?"

"No idea. They should be back by now. They left Friday and said they would be back early Saturday and if something came up Sunday at the latest. It's late Saturday now," Padma said.

Ginny agreed on that. "So something came up. Wonder what."

"Hey Ginny, it's your turn to crush someone on the duel pit," Fred yelled over to them.

Ginny eyes glittered. "Great. Who is it?" she asked.

"Our own favorite human lizard. It's DAWN vs. GINNY," George replied.

"No, not her," Dawn groaned.

Ginny grinned and said with a huge smile, "This duel is magic only."

"I know, if I could I would just rush forward and force you to give up with my bare hands," Dawn grumbled as she turned dragon hybrid.

The two girls, well the girl and the half dragon circled each other.

Binding spells, stupefies, Expeliarmus, Tripping jinx, Fumbling curse and Ginny's famous Bat-bogey hex started to fly between them.

Seeing this, an outsider would never believe that the two girls were actually good friends.

Then new spells came, an elemental arrow was cast by Ginny, just as a blinding hex was cast by Dawn.

The flashing light turned Ginny blind so she could not see that Dawn was not even affected by the otherwise so cool looking elemental arrow spell.

"Dragon wing," Dawn said and created huge wings of spiritual energy.

On the side Buffy frowned. Those wings had no real offensive use, had they? She looked quite surprised as her little sister lifted off into the air and sent one Stupefy after the other from the sky.

Ginny desperately tried to dodge, but half blind she had no idea where the spells where coming from and her shield spell was not just working right. The second curse made her fall and Dawn landed, breathing hard from keeping one dragon spell active and casting wand magic at the same time.

"And the winner, because of technicalities is Ginny," Lee Jordan yelled.

"What?" Dawn and Buffy yelled at the same time.

All looked at Lee who was the judge, even the just awakened Ginny who had no idea what was happening.

Lee shrugged and said, "Sorry, but those are the rules of dueling. Dawn's feet left the floor of the duel platform for longer than five heartbeats. That counts as losing the duel or running away as stated in the duel codex of rules."

"But I was the winner, right?" Dawn whined.

"Totally unfair," Buffy whined as well.

"Better you find out about it here where it is just for fun. Then in a real duel where your honor or life depends on you winning the duel with in the limit of the rules," Katie said.

It grated the winning urge inside Dawn, but Katie had a point. Finding out about the technicalities in this setting was a little victory as she had found out about a real big future danger and it was of course a loss as Ginny defeated her. But the knowledge she had found was more important. " Yeah you are right Lee. We said we should use those rules and I failed to follow the rules."

Ginny snorted. "So I get a hollow victory only a slimy Slytherin would like. No way, the moment I'm clear in my head again you and me are dueling again Dawn. This I refuse to count as a victory," she said irritated. "Lee next time we change the rules in advance," she growled out.

Dawn smiled. "Sure anytime. You are not hurt are you?"

"No problem. The stupefy spell takes a bit time to recover from," Ginny replied.

"Sure Ginny, next time we use other rules and sorry, but rules are rules," Lee said and with sigh continued. "Just remember next time it could be a real honor duel and losing one could cost you more than just your life. Remember the rules or you may lose the duel even if you win the fight."

Buffy agreed. "He's right, in a fight screw the rules, but in a duel you have to remember the stupid rules and follow them."

Dawn settle down beside Dawn and they started to giggle and gossip like normal girls. Buffy's phone ringing interrupted them. Even as Buffy walked away to talk in private the two girls where to curios for their own good.

+W+

"Harry, come here," Cedric said, waving his hand to his fellow champion in the Tri-wizard tournament.

Fleur stood beside him and the two didn't look that pleased.

"Um... what did I do wrong?" Harry asked a bit worried.

"Nothing as such, the spells were well chosen within the rules and the idea of using both High-magic and wand-magic was inspiring," Fleur said,

"But you were slow. Neville's magic core is still healing. Using an unstable magic core slows you down. No offense Neville, but until you core is healed you are a bit crippled," Cedric said.

"None taken, Poppy said my magic would slow down while it healed. It was still so much easier with my new wand to learn spells and the strength of my magic is enormous compared to before. But until my core has healed I'm slower than a snail," Neville said with a shrug.

Cedric nodded and looking at Harry he continued. "And Neville almost had you, even with that unstable core. The idea of using both kinds of magic is brilliant, but you should have taken more time trying to combine it outside combat."

Harry nodded. "Sorry," he said a bit down.

"Don't be sorry Harry. Let us help you, little brother," Fleur said with a dazzling smile.

Cedric nodded. "Exactly, it us three against Durmstrang, so let us help you brother."

Harry smiled. "I got an idea. You remember how Xander changed the activation word on one high magic spell? What if I change the word on a high-magic spell so it is the same as the wand spell? Could I then, if I focus on the high-magic, cast two at the same time?"

Cedric wanted to say no and that you can't split your conciseness like that, but the fact was that you could after years of rigid training and meditation on how to focus your magic and mental training in intellectual flexibility or be so strong in magic that you say screw you rules, I do it anyway. Cedric suspected Harry was among those who could say 'screw the rules.' "That could work. There have been wizards able to use two wands while in a duel at the same time. What they do is split their focus while casting spells."

Harry was hooked. "Is that hard to do?" he asked.

Fleur seemed to have caught his eyes with her own beautiful blue orbs. "Ouie, it's hard, but you already show talent in that area."

Cedric shrugged. "I think I can come up with some training exercise if you like. This duel shows us that you are already starting to do it by yourself. If you start by casting offensive spells with one hand and use the other for self defense." He thought about it. "Now how to train you? We should keep up you skill in dodging."

"De Color jinx. Shoot a random color at your opponent. The color lasts for twenty minutes, but the De Color Jinx penetrates all magic protection just like the Unforgivables," Fleur said.

"Where have you heard about that spell?" Cedric asked quite curios now.

"It's a French spell, our Aurors use it in battle training. It's supposed to be a secret training spell that only Aurors may learn, but most students knows it by their fourth year," Fleur explained.

"You see if you got hit and no other damage then on your pride if you fail dodging," Cedric mused.

Fleur nodded. "The magic paint is totally harmless. But it still hurts and blinds if you hit the other in the eyes. Not permanent blindness, but it can be used in combat to blind an enemy for a short time."

Cedric was silent and then said, "Harry up on the dueling platform. Fleur and I are going to attack, using combinations of Element arrow, stinging hex and De Color jinx. Count the De Color as out of the game."

Harry nodded and asked, "What am I to do?"

"Use the wand to tag us with the stinging hex. Use High magic to block and shield us and dodge," Cedric said and then looked at Fleur. "Let's begin slowly and work up the speed."

Then the cursing started.


	33. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

McGonagall heard knocking on the door. "Come in," she said in her strict voice.

It had not become any less strict after the Wiccan war was lost. It was Buffy who walked in. She gave the dragon-girl a small smile. "What can I help you with Miss Buffy?" Like her sister the girl was amusing. The idea of the government hurting them just because they were different was awful.

"Xander called me. Apparently Hermione suffered a High-magic overcharge. They are nasty. Xander had them. It's when they pull in too much magic and get all sick and sleepy," Buffy replied.

"I see. Is she in any danger? We could send over our nurse," McGonagall offered.

"No danger. All she needs is sleep and food. Xander knows how to deal with that. He even discovered, thanks to a group of Wiccan, a drink made from things that had been crushed which removes most of the pain," Buffy explained.

"And what kind of things are in that drink?" McGonagall asked curios.

"Apples, sugar, coffee and eggs, it tastes awful, but I've seen Xander go from paler then a vampire back to healthy in an hour after drinking that potion," Buffy answered.

"Is it a potion?" McGonagall wanted to know.

"No, not really, it's more natural ingredients that have a positive effect on them. Apples are well known to increase a person recovery and resistance against dark magic. The fruit seems to absorb dark magic and then leaves the body together with the dark magic by road of the toilet," Buffy said and then shrugged. "I don't know more about this, but if you want I can ask Willow to send you the pamphlet."

McGonagall nodded. "Do that. Would you like an apple to eat?" she said, summoning a house elf. "Two apples thank you."

Buffy grinned. "Why not, it is proven to be good against dark magic and the Muggle say it keeps the doctor away."

"But what if you need medical help then?" McGonagall asked confused.

"Uhm... no, not like that. It means that it keeps the doctor away cause you have no need for his help," Buffy explained.

"That makes sense," McGonagall said grabbing one apple and letting Buffy grab the other one. "Let's see if this keeps Poppy away," she said with a smile.

Buffy glared at the apple. "Damn, I seen too much Snow-white and so the idea of eating an apple a witch gave me feels wrong." Shrugging she started to eat. "At least there are no dwarfs here."

"Well, as you know the ministry has hired personal to rebuild the observation tower and so there are some," the Witch said with a smile at the blond eating an apple.

Outside the students watched with fascination how a small army of dwarfs was marching by them. Small as in only 7 of them not in size, even if that also fitted the description of small for them.

"Hi-ho. Hi-ho repair the tower we do. Hi-ho. Hi-ho hi-ho," they sang on their way to the roof. They were going to check the roof for damage and clear away the broken parts before the rest of the gang came here to really start with the repairs.

+T+

Next morning

The roar of a bike caught the awareness of all students eating breakfast and only a short moment later came Xander and Hermione inside with red faces from the cold.

"Where have you been?" an angry Dawn yelled. "I've been worried sick for the two of you. Now sit down and eat breakfast. Now," she said and pointed at the table. The nerve of them... How could she protect them if they rushed around the country without her? Their trusted Meat-shield, that was just rude.

All inside the Great Hall snickered at the shocked look on Xander and Hermione's faces.

Buffy waved her hand. "Hi. I really like the food here." She looked at them and whispered. "Willow is coming later today and be warned she's bringing Janna."

"Why me?" Xander said, looking like he was going to cry.

Buffy giggled. "Oh come on. Janna is like a big sister to you and with the two of them here the lesson in Wiccan can get started."

"Yes, a big sister that points everything big and bad and embarrassing at my direction and say lunch," Xander mock complained.

Dawn giggled. "No she doesn't. She is just good at pointing out when you are the solution to a problem."

"Is that Janna a problem?" Harry asked worried.

"She's like an older annoying sister to me and I love her like a sister. Janna is dating Giles, a man I consider a father in all but blood and she just loves to find ways to embarrass me," Xander said.

"Name one way," Buffy said.

"Cordelia. It was her idea," Xander replied.

"Name two," Dawn said grinning.

"She tricked me and... and... it does not matter," Xander broke off.

"She caused you and Kendra to be together, right?" Dawn said.

Xander only nodded. "She was a slayer. She wanted to live a bit and chose me as the means to have joy before she had to die. She even said that she saw her own death and did not fear it. Do you think she knew?"

Buffy swallowed. "No, when I was a slayer I also saw my death quite often and in many different ways. It's a warning the slayer gets. Be ready or you are dead. Not a 'you are dead girl'." She shrugged. "It could be that Kendra had given up. Her watcher is a good man, but was also old fashion. He truly believed if he trained Kendra as a living weapon she would live longer. You know how she was the first time. Like a human golem, no joy or love of life, just duty, hunt, kill vampire and destroy demons. She could have just given up."

"The road to hell," Xander said. He couldn't hate the man he was the closest thing to a father Kendra had. And if Buffy said it was like that then it was like that.

"Xander, do you have any idea what we are supposed to do about the egg?" Harry asked.

He shook his head surprised that he hadn't asked Hermione yet.

Harry nervously looked at Buffy and asked, "Do you have any idea on how to open and understand what it is screaming?"

Buffy looked at the egg, opened it and got a high pitched scream from it. She quickly closed it again. "It' English." She opened it again and tried to listen, but closed it again. "It is singing, but it's too high." She rubbed her ears and mused, "If you could dampen the sound."

They all stared at her.

Xander turned to Harry. "Why don't you ask Hermione for help?"

"She stated that if I ask her about that bloody egg one more time she would push it where the sun doesn't shine," Harry replied. Of course he had bugged her about it way to often lately and Hermione seemed irritated, must be because she was unable to solve it.

Hermione hand dropped the fork. "Dampen it you say? Harry, get Fleur and Cedric I have solved the riddle around the egg now. Sorry I was so angry with you. Hope you forgive me. You know I always help, right?"

Fleur and Cedric, who were just sitting next to her without her noticing it, blinked. "We get it."

Harry nodded. "I know Hermione. I forgive you."

"I know I just don't know what came over me," Hermione said. It was the irritation of not solving it and the stress of not many days left until second task. Rumors were that the Durmstrang champion had solved it while Harry, Cedric and Fleur hadn't. Being hard at work learning new magic they kind of had forgotten about the egg.

"Hermione, is it your time of the month perhaps?" Dawn asked looking curios.

They all looked at the girl.

"What? Fred and George said it was," Dawn said trying to look much younger then she was. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Huston we have ignition and it worked, Fred and George rushed away in terror with an angry Hermione after them.

Dawn basked in the glory. "And that teaches those two jokers never to glue an animated tail on my back again."

Slowly the others started to laugh.

By the time the out-hexed twins and Hermione returned Fleur and Cedric had their egg with them.

Hermione pulled Dawn to the side. "Do not use me like that again. Understand?"

Dawn nodded. "I understand." She giggled. "Admit it, you where half done hexing them when you realized I tricked you."

Hermione to her surprise giggled. "No, I realized it the moment after you said it. I just wanted to hex them."

The two giggled as they return to the group.

"My dear brother," Fred said.

"Yes dear brother," George said. "It has come to my attention. That some girls are rather hex happy. Perhaps..."

Fred could only agree to that. "Perhaps we should turn to a less dangerous target for our joke." They all turned to Draco on the Slytherin table. "No the poor boy just lost his father. It would be wrong, right?" Well they had pranked some of the girls a wee bit too much lately.

"It would be wrong indeed. Still the little bounce knew his father was up to something with Ginny in her first year and he said nothing," George said and the two looked at their possible target.

"And he tried to hurt Harry, tried to hurt our cruel little dragon girl. Not nice and we do have an excuse. Weasley's and the Malfoy's have an old blood feud, no mercy is to be expected," Fred said with a grin.

George nodded sage like. "Words of wisdom and he is still calling people mudbloods. He is still saying revenge will be his. So we really should honor our family in this blood feud."

The two started to smile.

Hermione was guiding most of them to the Room of Requirement while Xander remained behind and he would so regret it.

In the big hall Xander had finished eating and decided it was time to go to the training room. Not really for training instead more go true his Kata so he did not forget any of them and then sit and rest for a while reading a book.

Unnoticed an invisible shadow sneaked up on him. Inside Harry's invisibility cloak Ron was scared. He had to do it after all this was a real dark lord. The world would rejoice with him gone.

Aiming at the Dark wizard, who stood in the room doing dancing motion kicking with his feet and arms, Ron took a deep breath and said "Reducto."

Xander was focusing deep on his training when he heard something. He was not sure what when an explosion made part of his robe and part of the skin on his back explode. Fire burned him as he was thrown down on the floor.

The explosive curse while deadly was designed to use on non living objects. A Reducto curse that could blow a hole in a 10 inch thick stone wall would be like getting hit by a heavy caliber hand weapon. You could survive.

As Ron moved the cloak slipped of him and Xander's magic warning spells detected Ron and the protective shield was activated.

Just in time as Ron next spell was a rib cutting charm, it bounced back almost and decapitated Ron. Who panicked and cast another Reducto curse that bounced away caused a fire to start as it hit an oil lamp and another one which penetrated the weak shield causing another burning wound deep inside Xander's now unconscious body.

Ron looked around he felt sick, blood was everywhere and he killed him.

Then he remembered the monster girl and her big sister. Where was the invisibility cloak? Dam it in the blood and the fire he saw nothing. "Aquamenti," he said, casting a water spell showering the whole room trying to find it. Instead he did two things. The first hiding the cloak even better and two removing his sense of smell. Now nobody could sniff him out in here, but all he was trying to do was to find the cloak by flushing away the blood and removing the fire.

Ron rushed outside. He did it, he was a real hero now, but who could he tell it to?


	34. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"How is he Poppy?" Harry asked.

The nurse sighed. "Weak, but getting stronger. The problem is he has a lot of enemies, the list of them is seven miles long."

"Then he is doing something wrong," Janna said as she walked in. "I'm Janna of the Kalderash. I'm a Wicca and the closest thing he has to a big sister. If so many of his enemies are alive, he is doing it wrong."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Janna doesn't believe in letting enemies or potential enemies live or know who you are," Willow said as she came in behind Janna. "Oh Xander," she said and sat down next to him.

Harry held his wand ready in curse position. "And who are you? Dawn, are they friends? Is Xander safe with them here or?" he asked worried.

Dawn nodded. "Calm down. Willow is Xander's younger sister, well actually older sister, but they are not related by blood."

Harry blinked. "A younger sister that is actually an older sister? Sure, I have an owl I can talk to thanks to Xander's spell."

Dawn nodded. "Yes I know that, every time I try to explain something you tell me about Hedwig."

"Not every time, just when I need to remind myself that strange things are happening every day and weird things once a week," Harry replied with a smile.

"Reality shock I understand," Dawn said grinning.

Willow turned to Janna and asked wondering. "Can we do anything?"

"I know. I got an idea. Willow, Janna hold my hands and do and say exactly what I say," Buffy said.

The two witches shrugged.

Buffy started. "Leo, get your ass in gear. Xander needs your healing."

The two witches were silent for a moment until Janna asked, "What are we doing?"

"Calling a Whitelighter friend of ours," Buffy answered.

"Can it hurt?" Willow asked Janna.

The older witch tried to find a downside and then shrugged. "Alright, let's do it."

Buffy was not if it would work but yelled again. "Leo, get your ass in gear Xander needs you healing."

Then together they chanted three times. "Leo, get your ass in gear Xander needs you healing."

They waited for a moment and then a sparkling light was seen and Leo appeared. "Hi Buffy, talk later," Leo said as he almost jumped to Xander. "This is not good. His heart muscle is hurt and he burn wounds from the inside. Phoenix tears? So that's why he is still alive."

A thrill from the Phoenix Fawkes was heard.

Leo nodded to his fellow worker for the Light and the Phoenix joined the Whitelighter. Both started to heal the young man.

Poppy was shocked as the wound started to reverse itself and asked, "Who is he?"

"An angel that protects Wicca witches," Buffy replied with a relived smile.

Leo removed his hands. "That is all I can do for now. He needs food and rest." He was silent for a moment and then continued. "He is a High-human Healer, so I say five to six hours sleep, then some food and then perhaps 12 hours more of rest. If you have to tie him to the bed and put a book in his hands do it. Only tying him up won't work, he is to good at escaping so you have to distract him with books. Make sure he rests 12 hours after he's woken up."

The nurse giggled before glaring at Harry. "I know another young man who is just the same."

Harry grinned back. "And I know a nurse who is just as bad when she is sick and needs rest."

Poppy face twitched a bit at remembering how all those wonderful children kept her captive and made sure she recovered. They even asked another healer to make sure she was strong enough to leave and that man said she would rest two more days. And the children made her rest. It was years since she had felt so loved before. "In this case it's a do as I say, not as I do case."

All of them smiled at that.

"I'll be in the area if you need me," Leo said and with a white shimmer he vanished.

+W+

(Later)

"What was that?" Xander said rolling over on his back.

"Xander lie still you are still sore," Dawn said.

Xander twitched a bit. "You are right. I am. What happened?"

"I would like to know that. We found you in the gym. Someone used a Reducto curse from the back and there was more blood outside you then inside."

"And Buffy summoned an angel named Leo to help you," Dawn added.

"Can I get up?" Xander asked worried.

Buffy turned a big hour glass. "No, Leo said after you woke up you should rest 12 hours and no less than that. Even his Angelic power has limits and no magic. You can if you like play games, read books or write letters, but no getting up and so magic."

"Give me something to write a letter on," Xander said. It was time to write a letter to, Cordelia, Giles, Phoebe, Piper and Page. Who else? Yes the guys at OCC would like it and the Dr. Reid and Morgan of course.

Between senior jail guard Buffy, junior jail guard Dawn, jail security guard Harry, jail guard Hermione and prison chief Poppy Pomfrey he had absolutely no chance of escaping to freedom.

"You don't have to tie me to the bed you know," he said, not so fond of being tied down.

Madam Poppy nodded. "Yes we do." 'Revenge was hers,' she thought with a smile.

He had no way of escaping tied down and with all of them keeping an eye on him. "Damn," he cursed silently.

Once the letters were done he started to think. "Is the room sealed? No tempering with the evidence?"

They all blinked.

"It is sealed. Fleur and I made sure of that. It secure, unless a secret tunnel exists," Hermione replied.

Xander nodded. "LEO," he yelled, putting some magic in his voice.

Only a short moment later the Whitelighter appeared again. "First thank you. I am in your debt," Xander said.

Leo smiled. "Just my duty and Fawkes helped. His tear held you alive until I could heal you. Wait, rebuild you is a better description."

Xander flinched. "I wonder could you ask a team of experts if they would help me solve a case of attempted murder? My murder."

"Who are you thinking about?" Hermione asked.

"The witches three of course," Xander answered.

Leo nodded. "They have spells that could do it. I'll ask them. Take care White Wizard," he said and then vanished in a light.

Dawn frowned. "Xander, you aren't angry are you?"

Xander shrugged. "Not really. Annoyed is more like it and I will find the criminal and have him arrested. Angry I get when someone hurts people I care about."

"Oh Xander... Then we have to be angry in your steed," Buffy said.

"Who are you going to be angry at?" he asked.

Buffy was silent and a shimmering light told him that Leo was back.

"Xander," Page, Phoebe and Piper screamed as they hugged him. "How are you?"

Hermione frowned, but then relaxed... they were just friends.

"Hi girls. Who's the new guy?" he asked pointing at the smiling man at the back.

"That's my boyfriend. He heard from Leo and wanted to help. In this case he will be real useful," Phoebe replied.

"Good to meet you. I'm Xander and you are?" Xander asked.

The man smiled. "Coop. I work in the department under Search and Rescue where Leo works."

Xander turned to Phoebe and said wondering. "Leo is and angel. What department is under S&R?"

Coop smiled. "I'm an Angel of Love. I work trying to promote true love. It's harder than you think. We discovered that Phoebe was my true love and well..."

Xander snorted. "First Piper catching a protecting Angel and now Phoebe catching Cupid, good going girls," he said as he sat up. "I need help and I trust you. The would be killer has to be found. He came around my detection spells and what if he goes after my friends? He cursed me in the back, that's all I know."

"Take us to the place," Piper said and a short moment later they all stood outside the room.

Cedric and Fleur together with Fred and George stood guard before the room so no one could get into it to mess up any evidence that may be in it.

"How are we going to do this?" Xander asked.

"That is simple. Your love is what drives you. It drives you anger and it drives your need to protect those you care for. That makes you a person my powers work well around. I am going to rewind time and we then can see what happen but not interfere. You should perhaps ask an Auror to join us," Coop said.

Fleur quickly went off to find an Auror and a while later she returned with a dark skinned man some of them already knew, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I'm a specialist among the Wiccan my power is that of rewinding time. We can watch, but not interfered or change what happened," Coop explained as he looked at the man. "I can take five people with me in to the past. During our time in the past we are nothing but ghosts, invisible ghosts."

Xander, Hermione, Kingsley, Harry, Dumbledore all joined their hands as Coop activated his power and the world faded.

Suddenly they all stood in the room watching how past-Xander was kicking, jumping and boxing working up a sweat.

"Look," Kingsley said.

A tip of a wand poked suddenly out of the thin air.

"That's my invisibility cloak," Harry said. "Who could have stolen it?"

As the first curse hit past-Xander the cloak glided of the assassin and they all saw how a crazy looking Ron Weasley cursed him again and again.

Harry looked at the boy. "Why?" he wonder why Ron had done it. 'How could he be so wrong about Ron?' he asked himself.

Then the fire broke out and they watched the boy splash the room clean and then how he searched for the invisibility cloak that had vanished under a bench. Panicked as he did not find it Ron ran away.

"That corridor leads back down to the Slytherin rooms or up to the Hufflepuff if you turn left up the stairs. There are no paintings anywhere that could see you," Harry said.

They were silent as they returned to their own time.

"I make sure the boy is put under arrest and questioned with Veritaserum. Mr. Potter let's go and find your cloak." He then looked a bit more irritated. "This time make sure no criminal can steal it."

Harry nodded. "I get a better trunk tomorrow. I don't think I can study after tonight."

"I write you and Mr. Harris a free pass for tomorrow. I suggest 'Adrian's honorable Trunks' a bit inside Knockturn Alley."

"Adrian is also known to deal with illegal woods. Watch out for him," Kingsley warned.

Piper hugged Xander as the Auror walked out. "How are you?" she asked.

"Better thank you. I never expected Ron to do that," Xander replied. He was surprised. His detection spells should have discovered any normal invisibility cloak. Why didn't that happen with Harry's cloak?

Harry nodded in agreement to Xander's confusion about Ron. Page smiled at him "Was Ron a friend to you?" she asked him and Harry replied, "My first friend in the magical world. He has been ranting over how I'm turning to the dark. How Xander is dark and evil. I just thought it was envy, not madness."

Xander could only agree to that. "I would never have suspected him." He shook his head. "Let me show you around Hogwarts while you are here," he said to his American friends.

"Only if the Sorting Hat joins us, I so miss him," Phoebe said with a smile.

"I swear you love that hat," the angel of love said with a smirk.

Phoebe nodded. "He is a wonderful person."

Piper nodded as well. "For a magical created hat he is a wonderful person."

"Oh quite it, Piper you spend hours fixing him up, removing dirt and generations of grim. You were charmed by him just like the rest of us," Pipe said laughing.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Alright, I liked him. He is a real person, even if magic created him."

Dumbledore smiled. "I think I can allow Mr. Hat to accompany you for your visit of Hogwarts." The hat had not stopped talking about the things it had seen and talking about the three witches and San Francisco. As all the three Witches squealed in joy it seemed they too liked the Sorting Hat.

Now how would he tell Molly that her youngest son tried to kill a person, stole an invisibility cloak and was arrested?

He looked at the three witches. "Why don't you stay over the week? Show the students that not all Wicca are scary monsters and let us show you our world," he said smiling friendly at them.

"Well we have work," Piper said and then looked at Leo. "You think 'The Quake' personal can handle it?"

Leo nodded. "I make sure and say some family affairs came up."

Phoebe after Piper grinned as they said, "Sure we stay."

"Just remember to let us see Mr. Hat, he is our friend," Page said and thought 'If they only could have kept him.'


	35. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

(A week later)

The sister three had returned home after an interesting week. "I will miss them," the Sorting Hat said from the top of Harry's head. They all could agree on that. Those girls charmed the younger students and now they were gone again.

"We may have a problem. Hermione solved the riddle around the egg a week ago, but we kind of have forgotten about it, because you got cursed and all."

He waved his wand and a song started to play. "Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, and while you're searching, ponder this. We've taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour long you'll have to look, and recover what we took, but past an hour - the prospect's black, too late it's gone, it wont' come back,"

Xander swore. "What does Hermione think about it?"

"A hostage situation, save a person we miss. Mine would most likely be you, Dawn or Hermione. The three of you have become my closest friends. Cedric will probably end up saving Cho Chang. Fleur has been hanging around us mostly. Anyone in the group could be taken for her to save."

Thanks to the war most of the students from the other two schools left. Only the champions remained in England and Hogwarts because the magic contract of the cup forced them to stay or lose their magic.

Only recently a smaller group representing Beuxbatons and Durmstrang had returned.

"So should we talk to Albus about the first rule in our group and that we don't like it when it's endangered?" Harry asked.

"Catch Bagman, he is still the ministry representative who is responsible for this," Xander said.

"Alright, let's go then," Harry said and held out his hand.

Xander grabbed it summoning his magic. "Teleport," he said and the two vanished in a flash of darkness only to return in Diagon Alley. The place looked mostly deserted now and rebuilding was going on for full. Ignoring this, the two walked out catching the Knight bus for stranded witches and wizards.

+T+

A short and terrible journey later

Bagman woke up as his wards screamed 'Intruder.'

Jumping up his bed the man rushed downstairs ready to curse first and ask question later. Instead he dropped his wand as he found two people in the living room and one of those he was scared silly off. "Mr. Harris. Mr. Potter," he said, bending to pick up his wand again.

"We need to talk," Xander said.

Harry agreed. "Yes, we do. The tournament's second task involves kidnapping somebody we care about and putting that person in danger. "

Xander smiled. "And as you are one of the judges Harry wanted to fix this now. You and the other judges do not kidnap one of our people or ANY OF OUR PEOPLE, because if you do, Harry and I will hurt all of you."

They heard a knock on the door and saw an irritated Hermione, followed by Cedric and Fleur marching in. After them Dawn arrived, followed by the rest of his study group.

"Hi guys. We were taking care about the kidnapping affair," Harry said.

"Good, how far have you come?" Cedric said.

"Only as far as telling him that Harry and I would hurt all the judges."

Fleur shook her blond beautiful head. "No Xander, Harry. That is not the right thing to threaten them with. It should be that if anything happens to anyone we care about Cedric, Harry, Xander, Hermione and I will hurt, yes even kill all the people responsible for the competition," she said, taking on a more bird like appearance.

Cedric nodded. "I volunteered. I'm willing to risk my life, but not the life of my friends," he said.

Hermione glared. "And Harry was forced in to this against his will. You claimed he had no choice except to compete. So fix it and do not put innocent life in danger just to get you little sick trill." She took up a note paper and removed a name from her list. "That's one. We have to find the Durmstrang headmaster, the Beuxbatons headmistress and Dumbledore and explain to them what is allowed and what is not."

"The same go for the rest of us," Ginny stated in agreement with Fleur's statement.

Dawn showed her full sized dragon hybrid form, which was the same size as a normal 13 year old girl, but with claws and bit more scaly skin. "Hurt them or us and you die," she hissed, looking more cute than dangerous.

"Now we need to find the headmasters and the headmistress," Xander said and turned to the scared silly man. "Could we borrow you flue... floo... the fire place traveling magic thingy?"

Using the fire and the floo connection they were soon back at Hogsmeade walking up to the school.

The Durmstrang ship was parked in the lake and the Beuxbatons wagon parked next to the school.

"How did you find us?" Harry asked.

"Dawn spied on you and when the two of you vanished we followed," Hermione said with a smirk. "Cedric even knew where Bagman lived. You two must have taken the long road."

Knocking on the door of Olympe Maxime's quarter they entered her room. The female half giant was surprisingly good looking. "Good night. Why are you coming at this time? But do come in," she wondered and worried as she invited them in for a cup of tea.

"We found out that somebody we care about is going to be kidnapped and put in danger. That is not acceptable. I volunteered my own life, not the life of my friends. So I am here with my whole group of friends to offer you and all the other judges a counter demand. If any of our friends are kidnapped and die during the second part of the competition, all of you will be executed in revenge." She took a sip of the offered tea and then continued. "And if one of ours becomes kidnapped we as a group will hurt all of you, after we saved him or her." She looked at the rest of the group that looked menacing at Olympe.

The half giant seemed relaxed and even smiled as she applauded them. "Magnificent. I protested this idea, but Bagman and Albus overwrote my protest. Tradition you see. In Albus' defense the kidnapped will be returned, even if the champion fails," she said with a smile. "The idea of this stupid competition is to promote cooperation between our schools. At least the cooperation is working. "

Her eyes flickered. "Try not to hurt Igor too much. He has diplomatic immunity, even if he is a Death Eater that deserves to die."

Xander nodded. He knew not how, but Igor was the replacement that would curse the Goblet of Fire. Both he and Harry needed that man alive. No matter how much that grated on him.

Getting inside the Durmstrang ship was a bit harder. There were guards there and students that refused them entry, one Gale Wind later those where swimming too shore and Igor Karkaroff proved that he wasn't a brave man when faced with superior numbers. He broke in record time.

"I liked Olympe, she had style," Hermione said.

"Must be the giant blood in her, she is born a true warrior and was raised as a lady," Xander said.

"Could be just bravery and guts," Harry added.

"Igor was slime," Hermione said.

"There is no evidence that Olympe has the blood of a giant in her. No evidence at all," Fleur said with quite a strict voice. Giants were hated and with good reason. Half- giants were most like their wizard parent then the giant part of their family, but still they were feared and hated for the terror their giant relatives did, even if totally innocent of any wrong doing. She was afraid that the legendary Rita Skeeter would hear and print lies. Nobody had heard from Rita in a long while now, that dirt-reporter must be up to something no good.

"Excuse me," the fourth champion Viktor Krum said. "I overheard what was said inside Karkaroff's cabin. I too feel it to be wrong to put innocent life in danger. Can I join you or is it too late?"

Harry looked at the others. "No, there is still time. We have Albus left to threaten and Hermione has a petition she wrote. We are all going to sign it and send to the Daily Prophet to be published. It states our name and what will happen to the judges and sponsors of the competition if they endanger the life of our friends."

Viktor grinned and asked, "When can I sign?"

"After we talked to Headmaster Dumbledore, this joke of a competition is endangering innocent life." Alright, she knew the champions life needed to be on the line, especially Harry. It was perhaps so far his greatest chance and the only way to remove the Horcrux from his head.

All the papers full of calculation they and Albus and Flamel had done before told them the same thing. A death curse cast by Voldemort should remove it with a chance of letting Harry live and unless they found a better way it was the only way to make sure Harry had a future.

And the stupid asshole of a manipulating human waste bucket had tried to keep that secret as long as possible. Why? She had no idea.

"Hermione, calm down," Xander said as they marched up to the old man's quarters and to the password protected door.

"Lemon drops, Chocolate frogs," Harry tried, but nothing happened.

"Yo animated statues, tell the old man to let us in now," Xander said.

One of them blinked and said, "Now why should we do that unless you have a password?"

"Because I will destroy you if you do not," Xander replied with a grin. "You know who and what I am. So tell the old asshole or I will blast my way up."

The two statues of gargoyles studied the student for a moment and then quickly said, "We'll tell him."

"This school is confusing. The many ways the designers took time to make sure lots of memory practiced is forced on the students. It is no wonder that Hogwarts students are well known for their skill in remembering spells," Viktor said. The things he learned from Hogwarts a History was fascinating.

Hermione blushed a bit. "Um. We... I... I heard that Grindlewald was expelled from Durmstrang and well we know that Voldemort was once a student in our school and we discovered more than one old memento of himself behind to endanger future generations. Is it the same thing in Durmstrang?"

Viktor nodded. "He did. I am grateful that Dumbledore managed to defeat that man. He killed my grandfather and many of my older relatives died at the hands of Grindlewald as well." He then looked at Harry and continued. "You Mr. Potter and my father should have a lot to talk about. Both of you are survivors. All his family was in murdered by Grindlewald, just as your family was by Voldemort."

"Perhaps I can talk to him sometimes. I never knew much about my family," Harry replied. "You don't think it's Albus, who asked the professors to keep quiet about them?" he asked into the room as a epiphany hit him.

Xander groaned. "If it wasn't for his Phoenix confirming Albus is on the sight of the light... I think you got the idea. He did it probably so that you wouldn't be burdened by the past or some equal crap."

"That is wrong. Knowledge of your past strengthens you. It's when you live only in the past you are lost and weak. If the Headmaster is silencing the other professors, seek information outside Hogwarts. Write a letter to his old friends. Even use the newspapers to create an embarrassment. You are from an old family. I'm sure some information you can use exists in the Potter Grimoire," Viktor said.

"The what?" Harry asked, while inside his office Dumbledore felt his headache increase.

The door open and they slowly entered.

"Among Wiccan a Grimoire contains secret spells, often belonging to a family of Witches or a coven," Xander said while entering in advance.

"That is correct and it is the same in our world. But a Grimoire is more than just spells. Family names and history is written down in it. Sometimes they are animated and can give advice and tell you stories of the past. But most of the time they are a collection of spells and stories of what your family did and names of people long time dead. They are a legacy," Viktor explained. "They are also considered a secret. Each family keeps the nature of their own Grimoire secret and only the most trusted are allowed to know about them."

Xander nodded to himself. Normally the High-wizard family spell book held magic spells of such nature that they were locked away. Mom and dad kept it in the tower and only now did he get his hand on it.

Tony's book was written by him, even if dad had come from an old line of High-wizard his older brother inherited the family Grimoire with the family secrets. Tony had gained the Rune-Staff. He later married Jessica and as her husband he had gotten the right to learn her family secrets, but he also had started a new Grimoire. It was that book Xander had found and learned from. Inside his tower he had found the true family Grimoire, filled with secret spells and knowledge. The nature of those spells was impressive, but not always the most powerful example of high-magic.

"Well then you have a good book to read then," Xander stated and looking at the last door he was about to knock on it as Harry said, "Crumble." The door started to shake and slowly turned grey as its own magic fought Harry's magic. Then the next high-magic curse hit it and it crumbled to dust in front of them.

"That was not nice Mr. Potter. What did that door do to you?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

Harry glared at him. "Our jointed mission first, then I deal with my personal anger. Xander... Hermione?"

"Alright, to make it short, we will not allow you to put innocent people in danger. If you do, hostility will be the response. We will attack and hurt each of the sponsors and judge in the competition. If one of the hostages is killed in your little game we will hunt down and kill all the judges and sponsors in the game. Harry, Fleur, Cedric and Victor have all agreed. They also have the help and support by Xander's coven. The members of this would be," she started to read from a list. "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, Colin Creevey , Dennis Creevey, Angelina, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Alicia Spinnet, Cedric Diggory, Fleur Isabelle Delacour, Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan, Hannah Abbott, Dawn Summers, Janna Kalderash, Buffy Summer and Rupert Giles of the Watcher's Council."

Taking a deep breath of air she continued. "Honorary member's that promised to help include Dr. Reid and Morgan, who are trained as Agents by the FBI. One is also trained in High-magic and the other one in Wicca."

Xander almost giggled. "Morgan is also an expert in close combat. Suddenly he found out that he was also a Wicca and a Witch. It did not sit well with him. But the Agent was to curios not to learn."

Dumbledore flinched as Hermione also mentioned one of the honorary members being a Zero. They where a abominations, yet the Wicca did protect even them. No direct or passive magic would hurt a Zero, they where immune to pure magic power and all type of mind effecting spells. "Are you aware of the nature of a Zero?" he asked the group.

They were all silent except Xander who said, "I am Albus."

"Then you do know they are a danger to all magic users?" Albus said in sadness.

Xander shock his head. "No and yes, a Zero is immune to all direct magical attacks and healing. A death curse would not even hurt them. Illusion, mind magic and all those they are immune to, but levitate a table and drop it on their head and they die. Use a banishing charm to turn a rock into missile and it could kill them," he glared at the old man. "So a danger I would not say. I know that the Wand-wankers have been murdering newborn Zeros. I also know you where one of those that agreed to it and voted a 'yes' to that."

Shocked gasps of terror were heard from the people in the room.

Albus looked sad and said, "They are a abominations. The existence of them threatens the whole magical world. We cannot control or even manipulate them with magic and as the time of magic is returning more of those abominations are born. It's self defense."

"Murder it is I say. Did you know that there are plenty of magical rituals were a Zero standing as an anchor exist? A Wicca who has the help of a Zero can cast extreme powerful spells, letting the Zero suffer the threefold law. Because a Zero is immune to that he or she doesn't suffer a Threefold payback."

The room was silent as ideas on how a Wicca could actually do evil things and get away with it suddenly popped up in their minds.

"In high-magic a Zero by you side can leach of excessive magic, making sure the High-wizard doesn't suffer a magical overcharge. In a ritual once again a Zero can help stabilize a spell. Instable potions can be made stable with a Zero leaching of magic from the potion," Xander continued,

"They are still unnatural and endanger the life of all magical. They destroy magic," Dumbledore said.

"No, they are magical themselves. They are a magical sink pool and a good defense against dark wizards," he said and then blinked for a moment. "Oh fuck... Why did we not see it? Harry it's the solution."

Beside them Hermione swallowed and said, "Of course, it was so obvious."

"Um what?" Harry asked confused.


	36. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"The dark magic thingy in you scar can't be removed because it is stuck in your scar. Try to remove the scar from your head and the dark magic in the scar moves to another part of your head or posses you," Xander said.

"And?" Harry asked.

Laughing Xander continued. "It's so easy. If my friend, a Zero, leaches of the magic in your scar she can keep it passive and so weak that an ordinary Muggle trained surgeon can remove the whole dark thingy. No more need for you to catch a... you know that curse," Xander said.

They all blinked.

Albus frowned and then grabbed his Arithmancy equipment, he started to calculate. Looking back at them he said, "Yes, I'm so intimidated now by all of you and will arrange an alternate task. If you would please leave, while I calculate this idea? It should work I think, but before you get happy Harry I need to check it out on paper first. I also need to see if its correct using these Arithmancy numbers for a Zero ability."

Xander jumped up sitting beside the old man on the desk. "Your numbers for a Zero are wrong. Your people know nothing about them, do you?"

"You have better information and numbers?" Albus asked.

Xander nodded. "Sure do. The thing is they stabilize magic and can pull magic inside of them and force it to return to the mana lines. They don't destroy magic as your numbers say. Think of them as a big sinkhole pulling the magic inside, clean it and sent it back to nature again. In fact a Zero's ability was so powerful that even if he or she was born as a human and could have normal human children with another human there where no way a Zero could be human. If anything they where super-humans, but a Zero was always born from normal humans, magic or non magical parents, never from another zero. There was never more than one Zero born in any family."

Hermione quickly jumped up. "That looks fun."

Harry blinked. "Alright, I'm so angry over not having my Grimoire that I could kill. But I'm also so happy over the chance to remove the scar that I can't be angry." He looked at the rest of the gang. "Help... I am confused."

Albus waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes your Grimoire. I'll send the blasted book to you." He had tried to keep the book away from poor Harry to make sure the boy was not lost in the past and to make sure he would live in the now and not in what could have been. "HUGO," he yelled and as a House elf popped up Albus said quickly, "Bring the Potter Grimoire to Harry Potter's bed when he calls for you or his Grimoire" He turned back to the calculations. "Alright Hermione, take these numbers for Harry's life energy and run them against the number for a soul part. Xander run the soul part number in combination against the power of a Zero. If the Zero fails it may awaken the Horcrux and I would like to see if Harry could survive that. I start focusing my calculations on a Zero removing the Horcrux."

The two nodded as they all started to do calculations, ignoring the others.

Viktor grabbed the younger champion's shoulder. "When confused I become I go and fly. Cedric, Harry both of you are seeker like me. Let's go for a race. It will clear your mind and soul, as we become one with the sky again."

"Now you're talking," Cedric said grinning.

"That could work," Harry said with a smile on his face.

Viktor nodded as they walked out of Dumbledore's office...

"I could join them," Dawn said. "I know that wing spell, this will be so fun."

Inside the headmaster's office a working table was transformed and the three of them started doing difficult Arithmancy and having quite fun doing it.

+T+

Inside a different part of the castle

"I don't understand it," Willow wailed. "I tried to understand Xander's Arithmancy calculation in both Wand and High magic. It makes no sense and it is impossible to solve. Math formulas, not that there are many in Wiccan, work, but not these. Why?" She was close to tears now.

"Hmm," Janna said. She had managed to solve one or two of Xander's calculations. They were not illogical. She pulled up pair of scrolls. "This is written by Xander, a high-magic spell. It will show you what potential you have in magic. You need just one drop of blood."

She demonstrated it to Willow.

Wiccan: Strong.

High Magic: Null.

Wand-Magic: Null.

A short prick and a drop of blood came from Willow's finger.

Wiccan: Extreme high potential.

Wand-magic: Null.

High-magic: Incompetent.

"I'm incompetent," Willow cried almost in tears.

"Just like Xander is incompetent in Wicca. Each time he tries to do something Wicca what happens, Willow?"

"Something goes wrong. It works, just goes wrong." She blinked and said. "You mean I am like him, but reverse."

Janna nodded. "And null means you don't have a magic core like the Wand-users. But extreme high potential in Wicca? No wonder the white witches trained you slowly."

"Hum... why slowly?" Willow asked.

"The greater the potential is the greater is the chance that something will go wrong and that the witch will be lured to the dark magic. Witches that are so strong are often trained slower so that they can learn wisdom and book knowledge first and only then powerful magic spells. Kind of like why non-magical engineers are real careful when they build an Atomic bomb and that no idiot plays with the activation button."

Willow wanted to protest. That was so unfair, but then she nodded. "Do you think I should learn slower so that I don't go boom?" she asked worried.

Janna hummed. "That's a good question. We gypsy bind our magic to the tribe. It's almost impossible for a tribal witch like me to go dark. On the other hand most of our strength is shared by all other magical users in the tribe. A strong Witch would be weaker than she should have been and a weak Witch would become stronger then she normally would have been and the effect of the Threefold law is shared by all the people in the tribe and I am always under the command of the elder of our tribe. That is not always a good thing. Just think about if the leaders turn dark," she finished with sadness. She had earned her right to move as a free agent by the elder. That was a life time gift. Not even new generations of Elders could remove it. As long as she was loyal to the ideals of the tribe and supported them and send part of her earnings back she was free as a bird. How much and how often she needed to send back money to the tribe was actually her own choice.

If anything bad happened to her, the tribal leader would send help, she wouldn't even need to ask. They would know and send help. They were hoping she would marry outside the tribe and if she had children that they could convince her husband to allow the children to join the gypsy tribe.

The magical tradition clearly said the father of the child would and could decide where and how the child would be raised. If she got a child and was married or engaged with him then they had no right or claim to the child unless the father agrees. That was a law she approved of. It would protect any child she had and she hoped her plots of catching Giles would work soon.

"I don't want to go dark, but I want to learn faster and help my friends more," Willow almost whined. "Why can't just anybody give me an honest advice that I find useful on my options?" she said. Her Wiccan talent power, and the huge free floating magic inside Hogwarts and the fact it was build on top of a nexus of ley lines made it into a spell. The air shimmered around them.

"Ops," Willow said.

"Don't worry. You asked for advice on you options. An Honest and for you useful advice," Jana said and she hoped it would be good advice. "The best 'Ops' you ever made."

"Beautiful is correct cutely," a man in a pimp suite said.

"Whistler... Buffy is not in this room," Willow said.

Whistler sat down beside them. "The moment Buffy became a dragon girl she was outside my jurisdiction. I can't help or advice here anymore and I wish I could. Now you asked for advice and I can give them to you, honestly and useful for you."

Willow nodded then turned to the cookie jar she borrowed from Xander. "Cookie?" she asked the balance demon.

Whistler blinked. "Sure, why not?" He said, having been informed about this jar. Its legend had spread thanks to Leo. Pulling up a cookie he ate it. "Hmm baked on tears from the guilty taken by force and spiced with the blood of the innocent willingly given."

Janna swallowed.

"Hey I'm a demon of balance. Good cookies taste a bit fake, but good. Can I take another one?"

Willow nodded a bit pale. "Sure. So my options?"

"Right, first you know how Xander is a High-human bred to use High-magic? Well, all those natural born witches you've seen, they are our worlds version, created and bred to handle Wiccan magic better than normal and so are you Willow. Your mother and father are not witches. We know it jumped a generation, but you are a natural born witch. Like the High-humans a Witch-human blood does not easily carry other types of magic like sorcery. It's rare for a witch-human to do both types. Just like High-humans and a Witch-human automatically becomes incompetent in High-magic. Just like a High-human is incompetent in Wiccan. Balance... cute stuff." He took another bite of the cookie. "Now that you are away from the Hellmouth whatever natural ability in spell casting you have should manifest itself."

Willow swallowed, closed her mouth and swallowed again. "So I'm a witch human?"

Janna grinned. "Wonder what a child between them would be."

"No idea, but it would be born with enemies that fear it, whatever ability it could have," Whistler replied.

"So what are my options?" Willow asked again.

"You can learn magic the way you have. Slow and steady or find a more powerful mentor or group of mentors like the Charmed ones. They would help you reach more power faster without turning to the dark. Last you could go on it by yourself and risk the darkness and then the priestess option exist. Find a god or a goddess and become her or his personal Wicca or priestess, drawing power from only one source would keep you balanced and the source of the power would make sure of that."

The balance demon considered how to formulate what he was to say. "Being a priestess would limit your powers in some areas and increase it in others and the casting speed would increase. Depending on what type of god or goddess you would take as a champion, so chose carefully. Except for Hearn and a rare number of Voodoo cults it has been a millennium since a true priest or priestess has existed on Earth. If you take the standard Wiccan approach, be careful what path you chose. Going on alone with no one to guide you I can't recommend as it terrible dangerous, but if you chose that way I would recommend that you save a pair of innocent girls I know about. You would also gain an anchor for your heart that will keep you in the light, unless she dies by murder."

'Damn it, she couldn't let some innocent suffer,' Willow thought. "Can I combine the priestess thing and saving the girls?"

"Yes," the balance demon simply said.

"What would be the best god or goddess for me or do you have a list?" Willow asked.

The balance demon cursed the powers that had summoned him as he handed over a piece of paper. "The black names are the evil one that may interest you, the greys are the neutral, the white are the good powers and the red are the chaos gods and goddess. Each has what pros and cons I could think about listed behind them."

"Demon Lord Beelzebub. Pros: improved mind manipulation ability and increased self-confidence. Con: Lose your soul and become an agent of evil when you die," Willow read aloud and then looked up.

Whistler shrugged. "Beelzebub's agents all have great self-confidence. It's an area you lack in and you only lose your soul and become an agent of evil after you have died. I said good and bad."

Willow ignored the black names for now and asked, "Are there any downsides to choose a god?"

Whistler nodded. "All gods and goddess would like you to promote their religion. That is not always a down side unless you chosen the wrong one. Some of them, like Herne, are bond to an area. Herne is bound to English forests and where ever trees are growing inside England, even if it's just a small tree inside a town. Outside of England he is powerless and the closer you are to a real forest in England the more power he can let his priests use. There are plenty of those small gods or half-gods."

He took a breath and then continued to explain. "Other gods like Athena, who you would be great as a priestess off, demand virginity or if you are not cleanse yourself and that you give up on mortal pleasure."

"Mnemosyne for instant would be totally wrong. Her priest and priestess must love to perform. Anything from Poetry to comedy, but they have the ability to channel the nine muses."

Willow agreed. The idea of standing on a stage filled her with dread.

"Idun of the Asir is one possible good goddess. She is the goddess of purity, healing, youth and love. She is the wife of Bragi Boddaso the god of skalds and singers. Her priestess and priest can rebuke the undead and even destroy them with a single spell. They can cure the sick and heal the wounded. Worshiping Idun would suite you well. Apples are sacred fruits among them. Her priest and priestess magic can only kill the unpure like Demons, devils and undead, all others would only be put to sleep by your powers."

"I like apples," Willow threw in before Whistler continued. "An odd choice would be Prometheus, the giver of fire, the god that wanted humans to stand up against even the gods themselves. He only gives his priest and priestess rare gifts like fire casting, healing and curing wounds for themselves and others and the ability to disrupt any magic coming from a god or a demon. In other words...,"

Willow interrupted him. "Wiccan magic."

Whistler nodded his head. "Indeed. His creed for humans is to stand on your own two feet and make you own faith. He is one of the grey gods as he does not care if a person is good or evil. He only dislikes blind faith, good or evil doesn't matter to him. He demands of his follower that they actively disrupt organized religions or assassinate two priests, one from an evil religion and one from a good religion, once during their work as his follower and priest. He also demands that no church is built in his glory. The good part is the priest you have to sacrifice can be a fallen priest or a corrupted one."

They were silent for a long moment. "And you know how the normal way works also, find a witch mentor study under them or study slow and steady with the Wicca here in England or with Janna. It all works, but do not study by yourself, cute stuff. You also could find a tribe and bind yourself, not good for you but possible," Whistler stated. "Listen kid. This completes my advice and is the best I can do as bonded as I'm by the spell you accidentally cast. You wanted something that can help your friends. Make yourself useful and grow strong, happy and all those things. Idun would grant you more happiness than any other religion would. You offensive ability would diminish, but the public good you would be able to do once the secret of magic is public would increase the popularity of magic and that would make you friends safer." He looked at her for a moment and then continued. "If you want to go and save those girls, hurry. The gears and their father are after them. They hide in Chicago. I got to go. I've given you true advice now and tell Buffy from me I wish her well." He sighed and vanished into thin air.

Willow looked at the paper for a moment. "A priest or priestess who breaks with his sponsor may lose his or her powers forever. It also says a priest and priestess power is strongest inside a holy temple and weaker outside." She looked up and then continued. "And a priestess or priest does not suffer the threefold law as long as we obey the wish of our sponsor."

Janna leaned back. "This is interesting. It would make Wicca a divine jack of all trades while the priest and priestess have great but limited powers."

"What should I do?" Willow asked.

Outside they heard the screaming sound of somebody in pure ecstatic joy and as they turned around they saw a flash as Cedric passed their window, hardly more than half a foot of distance followed by Harry. Victor the professional seeker was holding back a little making sure the two talented armatures would not hurt themselves in their tag race and the moment they turned he kicked in full speed and started to hunt them down. Laughing the three seekers hunted each other without mercy, just for fun.

Joy and the madness of flying could be seen in their eyes as they landed this cold February night. Shivering they hurried inside, overcome by the flying they had done all three of them knew one thing they all had in common was that flying was in their blood.

The sun was rising as they went in to sleep.


	37. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

The next morning Dumbledore was eating normally. He like many of his age could go some nights without sleep and was used to pulling all nighters. He was slightly amused and envious at the fact that Hermione and Xander seemed like they had a good and full night sleep. Considering they only needed between 2-4 hour sleep they most likely did get a full night's sleep... those bastards.

From the look on it they told Harry the good news. The Zero would be able to remove the Horcrux without any danger to his life. That was great news. It was also a shame for him. One of the many reasons Harry's blood protection needed to be strong was to make sure the boy could resist the Horcrux and another reason he had approved of was the abuse Petunia forced Harry to suffer through. He hoped that the boy would have strength enough to survive until Voldemort's dark curse could remove it or permanently kill Harry. He hoped Harry would live and now most if not all of the reasons he had for the blood protection was rendered useless.

Sirius had already gained custody of the boy. So that was good and he no longer needed to fight Sirius or try to force poor Harry back to Petunia. He just had to live with the shame that if he just had looked outside his own little world he could have saved Harry years of living in an abusive family. As they said there is no fool like an old fool.

He had cherished his reason for forcing Harry to live there. Both Hermione and Xander, knowing the reasons, had to agree it was not a completely bad idea, just risky. Harry could have turned to dark magic like Tom did.

Both of them wonder what his plan to do would have been then. He didn't need to answer them they knew. If it had been a dark and evil Harry he would have died. But Harry's ability to love had survived years of abuse and he wouldn't turn to the darkness of that Albus was sure. So he had done all that he could to make the boy survive. First year had been a test, one all of them managed to go through with surprising skill.

He hoped that Harry would one day be able to forgive him. Because he knew that he would never be able to forgive himself.

His recalling of past events was interrupted as a flock of owls enter through the bird windows. The news arriving held once again a scandal at Hogwarts. The champion rage against the second task, complete with the threat of retribution.

Looking at his own pile of mail he saw the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler were there and four books as well

Author: Herald of High-magic.

First one was -Wiccan, spirit magic, priest magic. The many names. - A book about Wicca magic, seen from the eyes of a non user. An introduction and explanation of its nature also an interview with some real Witches on how he and she used it. On top of all pages was written. A Wicca is a witch regardless of gender.

Last was a small spell you could cast to see if you had the ability to learn.

Albus looked up at the young man that waved his hand and then he turned back to the next book.

-High-magic what is it-

Also an introduction book to make it easy for beginners to understand and even some small tricks you could use to see if you where a High-magic potential. On top of all pages was written in small print. A High-wizard is always a Wizard regardless of gender, unless he is a mage.

Albus looked at the last two.

-Sorcery. Wand magic.-

It was also presented so that new beginners could easily understand its potential. It also mentioned how Sorcery needed a focus and that focus was often a wand the most effective way to be discovered as of now, but a description on how to make a focus crystal was inside of it as well. It also contained a way on how to discover if you where a Sorcerer.

The last book was the thickest and the most interesting looking book. -The Three sisters. About the magic.-

That one was more of a comparison book about the ups and downs off all other magic types. How a spell that was almost impossible for a Wicca to cast herself could be easy to cast for a Wand-user. Like teleportation and reverse. It had dragon-magic in the end presented as the younger adopted sister. Potions and alchemy were the older stepsisters.

Albus looked around and saw that chosen groups around the school had gotten free examples. All of Xander group of course, but also students in Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

As a surprise Viktor Krum was now sitting next to Cedric, Fleur and Harry.

It was a silent breakfast as all the students spend time reading either the news or argue about the new books.

Hermione was completely silent as she read the four books page to page. She found them well written and well thought trough and she found that these books should be combined with the introduction pamphlet all students had to buy, at least the first three.

At the professors table all were reading as well, even Snape who managed to escape arrest thanks to Dumbledore protection and to his own reputation. Thanks to the teachings of Snape the numbers of Potions Master had increased in never before seen numbers. Potions masters create the most difficult and hardest potions in the world and they also invent new potions, but thanks to Snape the number of graduated potion brewers was as lower than ever. Potion brewers created the more common potions most shops sold, but the Ministry of Magic only saw the fact that Snape created Potions Master after Potion Master and not that he destroyed most of the potential potion brewers.

Hermione had mixed feelings about this. Just to be able to nurse a potential genius into a true Potion Master was difficult and normally it was one in five years, but Snape regularly created one each year. The pure talent needed to do that was mind boggling and she quickly started to write down an idea on a paper.

As the door opened she could see Bagman and Madam Bones walk inside. Behind them the Wicca representative followed them in. He looked like a boring Muggle who waved his hand at Xander.

They did not look happy and Madam Bones even glared at Susan Bones.

"Cool. G-man... Hi," Xander yelled.

Hermione looked amused. "So you know him?"

It didn't take long before Amelia Bone spoke. "The second challenge will here by be changed. We will create a number of challenges involving magic duels against Aurors and flying through a racing track on your broom's hunted by summoned beast all the way to the finish." She glared at the students. "While I'm proud of you dedication to your friends this test will be harder and put you own life in greater danger."

All four champions cheered and the whole group joined them.

Amelia smiled. They were such good children who would rather see themselves in danger then putting others in it. "The test will be in six days on February the 28."

The moment the overflow of joy left them Xander, Harry and Hermione all stood up and started to walk to the head table only to stop and look at each other.

"Wanted to find out about Ron," Harry said and turned to his right side where both Xander and Hermione were.

"If I don't find out what Albus feels about my book my head is going to explode and I want to talk to Giles," Xander said.

"With the Wicca representative and the head of the Ministry here I'm going to ask about something I've been thinking about and to ask about Ron." The boys shrugged and they continued to walk up to the table.

Bones looked a bit reprehensive at the High-wizard. In her opinion he was a loose cannon, but she was relived as he ignored her and continued to the head table, but then she was right back to being reprehensive when Harry and Hermione ganged up on her.

"Excuse me Madam Bones. My former friend Ron Weasley was arrested and I would like to know what happened to him," Harry said. "I also would like to know," Hermione added.

"That is strictly between the Ministry and his family. Rest assured young Ron's age is going to be a great factor in judging him. His punishment is going to be more mental healing than jail," Madam Bones replied and then continued. "They had also removed him from the source of his anger and the focus of his envy. He would start to study in one of the Irish schools of magic after a year mental care from the Wiccans."

The two teens looked relived even if Ron had tried to kill Xander. He did it because he was saving them from what he considered the darkest wizard of them all and not all of Xander's titles were good in the Wizarding world like the one he earned here in Hogwarts, -The one you should not anger.- It was right up there with -You know who.-

"I have a question I need you and Mr. Giles to see about," Hermione said, showing her the list of information she had read in the official graduation records of the past fourteen years.

"By Merlin and Morgana, are these real?" Madame Bones said.

Hermione nodded.

"I don't know If I should be ashamed of their stupidly that they did nothing or impressed by their brilliance in doing nothing, perhaps a little of both," Madame Bones said while shaking her head.

"Let me see," Giles said. "God good," he muttered after reading the information. "Is this correct? Then this man is an absolute Genius in nursing out brilliant students and also perhaps the worst teacher I've ever come across."

Hermione simply nodded again.

"What is it?" Dumbledore wondered.

Giles turned over the paper to him and said in a calm tone. "Here read it."

Dumbledore nodded and then after a moment said, "I know this. One of many reasons I allow Professor Snape his eccentricities. "

"Eccentricities or not, something should be done," Madame Bones said.

Giles nodded. "A normal Professor creates one Potion Master every five years. Professor Snape has in the past fourteen years created one sometimes two each year," he said loudly and the whole Great Hall fell silent. The Slytherins applauded, being proud of their Head of House.

Giles continued. "There are usually around 40 students that take their OWL's in potions. Snape has in the past fourteen years created around fifteen up to twenty each year. Only fifteen to twenty, normally there should be around 30 graduating Potion brewers each year with NEWT level skills. Professor Snape has in the past fourteen years produced only around seven to nine each year with NEWTs in Potions. Only seven to nine that can become Potion brewers and not the normal of up to 30 future brewers."

Bones did not like to take this up. "Potion Masters are valued. They have the instinct, the talent and the pure understanding to create new potions. So normally it is considered one each five years is great and one each year is more than most magic schools are able to teach. Snape managed to teach one each year."

Giles nodded. "That makes Snape the best teacher I have ever seen and at the same time the worst I have ever seen."

The hall was silent in confusion.

Hermione cleared her voice. "Professor Snape is clearly too valuable as a teacher for us to lose. His talent is incredible, but his talent seems only to include those that have a natural born ability. What about the rest of the students? Potion masters create new wealth and status by inventing new potions, potions that can heal and cure the sick. They also make the incredible hard and almost impossible potions on command, but 70 % of all potions are brewed by simple potions brewer and they are people that have NEWT level skills."

Dumbledore nodded. "England has been importing potion brewers. Any idea on how to fix this problem, Professor Snape?" It was a question he had asked Snape many times.

The man sneered. "I have no talent to teach thunder head idiots that can't even understand the most basic of potions. What Miss. Granger said is true. She and Malfoy are the only two students of that year group that have the talent to become Potion Masters. Malfoy has the interested to dedicate himself. Granger has too many other foolish interested that distract her from the real magic of potions. It's a pity. She could become great and still can if she just ignores the foolish wand waving and focus on real magic potions."

There was silence in the hall again.

Giles cleaned his glasses. An idea was cooking inside him. "Mr. Snape, like young Miss Granger said. Your talent in training those geniuses is incredible, but it's also limited to those that have like you a talent for potions. What instead of having you as the main potion professor we rearrange it so that you are the Hogwarts Potion Master instead. Responsible for making the difficult potions Hogwarts need and teaching the more advanced students. You will be able to inspect each year group and seek out those special students and catch them without having the thunderheads in your way."

Snape listened interested and so Giles continued. "Solutions like this have been done in Muggle universities. Many geniuses find it difficult to teach those who aren't a genius themselves. We would of course need to sponsor a regular potions professor and you Mr. Snape. But you would be able to earn the extra by selling and making difficult potions. Hogwarts would gain part of the profits of those potions as to replace ingredients and time lost. You would be honor bond to hold lesson for students that you feel can handle it."

"I do it. If you can arrange the contract I do it," Professor Snape jumped at the idea. "Never again to see the likes of Longbottom or Potter," he sneered and then turned to Granger. "Miss Granger I thank you for doing this, Mr. Giles I also thank you. This is the greatest opportunity I ever had. I love to teach those that are able to learn, but I hate teaching to idiots that never can see the beauty or the purity of a potion. Thundering imbeciles or as you would say normal students." With a dramatic, but joy filled walk the man glided out of the room.

"Professor 'Vampire envy' sure looked happy," Xander said. The lessons he had with Snape were awful. The man was a dictator, a bastard, an asshole and a bully. The worse you were as a student the worse Snape would treat you. Only the best were pampered, encourage and challenged by Snape. The rest was left to swim with an anchor at their feet.

Hermione herself had discovered that, even as the man insulted her he had more than once secretly challenged her and teased her intelligence. Made her fight to learn more, it was only recently that she had understood that he did it to force her to learn more, but for people like Neville whose talent was not potions or like Harry who did not find it fascinating he had no urge or ability to help them. Snape was by all definition a bully and a genius.

Knowing that in order to earn the Death Mark you had to rape, torture and murder. Not always in that order. Xander had told her that Snape loved to play with red haired female Muggle and witches and to torture and murder black haired young men. No Snape was a person that should be in jail for his former actions. No question about it, but Albus did say he was trying to redeem himself. Xander, Harry, Neville didn't believed that. They believed Snape was only fooling Albus, but Hermione was not so sure about that. Researching his past performance and the record of those graduated almost confirmed what Xander and company believed. Then she found out about the number of Potion Masters he trained.

In her eyes he looked like a man that actually had changed his ways and also a man that was a true genius with the ability to help young genius evolve their ability and skills. A man trapped in a world that didn't speak his language of potions or could see the potential in a substance, a man that lived in a world surrounded by half-wits.

No Hermione felt pity for him. Once she had felt the same way. Going to school smarter than the other students and then there being something different about her, something that scared away the other children wasn't easy for her. Luckily she was saved by her Hogwarts letter on her eleventh birthday. If that had been Snape's life from childhood to adult life, no wonder he turned to evil.

Smiling slightly she walked back. If she was correct Snape's attitude would change slightly once he did no longer be forced to teach idiots.

Xander on the other hand walked up to Giles. "Hi G-man want to hang out with me, Janna and Willow?" he asked.

Giles smiled. "I would love to Xander," he said, putting his hand on his shoulder in a quick man to man one hand shoulder hug. "Do you have any free time?"

"It's Saturday. So yeah my time is a bit short," Xander answered, frowning a bit. "It's all those lesson I'm giving to others. Harry come here," he yelled.

Harry rushed quickly over to them. "What?" he asked.

"Could you please take over the class today? I want to spend time with Giles and the Scooby Gang. You get nine cookies and for the rest of the day the cookie jar is yours," Xander said.

Harry eyes turned greedy. "Not the rest of the day, we're talking 24 hours. Tomorrow this time I return it. Not an hour, minute or second earlier."

"Alright, but first... Giles a cookie?" Xander asked, giving the older man a pile of cookies.

"What?" Giles asked. "Are these real Vanilla crumpets?" He started to eat. "They are real. No, almost real, but quite good." Giles looked pleased with the taste.

Xander grinned. "Here you go," he said, giving the cookie jar to Harry. "24 hours, starting now."

Harry grabbed it. "Muahauhaha. Cookies, I got the power," he yelled and rushed away.

Xander turned to Giles and Albus and explained. "I give them lessons, but I have not the right to give house points. So I made an enchanted cookie jar. Cookie?" he asked, holding out a cookie from his spare cookie jar.

As often as one of the girls wanted to borrow it he needed an extra.

"Why not?" Albus said. "Sugar lemon cream cookie?" he frowned "Never had one of those before. I take it that's an enchanted cookie jar?"

Xander nodded and quickly explained the 'Fools banquette' spell to them like hid so many times before. To demonstrate he turned to one of the tables and said, "Banquette." And in front of them was a magnificent dinner roasted boar and a huge ball with steaming hot soup. On the side cookies and brownies were seen everywhere. Bottles of wine and cogs of beer ready to taste stood on it as well.

"And that's a small test on what the Fools Banquet can do. If you live only on food like this you would starve to death. But once in a while it's harmless." Xander explained.

From the side a girl screamed. "And if you want to lose weight."

They were interrupted by a loud noise. Xander looked down and everybody followed his eyes. Beside him was a small army of worried House elves and one was holding his pants looking up at him with tears in their eyes.

"Ogie says please do not do that. Kitchen elves will do better... we are promising. Please not take work away. We promise to make fest better," it cried.

Xander blinked and knelt down. "Um. I'm sorry if I offended you. I will not replace you in any way. This was just a show of a fake food spell. Understand? A fake food spell."

The kitchen elf looked up. "Wu are really say so. Ogie cooks good. Cooking is good for Ogie"

Xander nodded. "Can you test food for me? See if it's good." The kitchen elf nodded and Xander removed a piece of the boar. "Now say, what is this food?" he said giving it on a fork to the house elf.

The house elf sniffed. It smelled fine to him, but something was off. He liked it, it was almost perfect. It tasted it and found it good, not perfect but good. Then its eyes turned big. As it threw the fork away it said, "Ugly food. Fake. Bad food only drinking. Food is to be good for body. This water bad joke."

Xander nodded. "See I said I was showing of a fake food spell."

Ogie nodded. "No taking our work?"

"I'm not going to take your work. But can I show the fake food spell for all students, not only the professors," Xander said.

Ogie seemed to consider it. "Ogie yes say. Eaten real they have. Fake away."

Then with a 'plop' all the elves vanished again.

Xander shock his head and said, "The poor things." He then looked at the professors. "Well eat, why don't you? It's harmless. If you don't eat it, it turns into water after four hours."

One by one they started to eat, even Bones and Giles.

Xander walked around and cast the same spell on each of the tables creating a fest dinner for each table. It didn't take long before the students started to eat like starved and crazed wolfs. Even the girls that tried to lose weight decided they could bulk down this food. He even could see one or more House elves trying some.

"Ogie," he said and the kitchen elf plopped forward. "If I create a copy of a dish I have tasted in an restaurant using this fake food could you copy it with real food?"

"Near perfect. Why ask you Ogie?" the house elf asked.

"Fake food never tastes as good as the real food does. It's always close, but not exactly as the real food is in taste. So if you are going to copy it, try to use your skills in making it better, even if it's not exactly the way I did it," Xander said.

Ogie seemed to think about it and then nodded. "Ogie understands," he said with pride.

Xander waved his hand as he cast the spell again. "This is some Thai food I like, but Hogwarts doesn't serve." He waved again. "This is Chinese food. I also like but don't have Texas steak and I love Buffalo wings some days."

Ogie the kitchen house elf looked around "Ogie needs help," it said and other kitchen elves rushed in to investigate how to make real food out of this. "Today at dinner Ogie makes new food," he said and plopped away.

Viktor looked at Harry and said, "I like this friend of you. He makes good food."

Harry nodded. "That he does. Here a cookie."

Viktor blinked and thought, 'What the...'

The rest of the gang laughed and explained the point reward system and Xander's cookie reward system.

Viktor liked Xander system better. The cookie tasted like a whip cream cookie to him. All students wanted a cookie rewards system instead of the house points now, but the professors ignored them.


	38. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

(Later in the rebuild Hogsmeade and the pub 'The three Broomsticks')

Xander was not going to say anything, no nothing. He looked at Willow who had an almost serene look on her face, wore a white dress with flowers printed on it and don't forget the basket with apples. Janna knew and Janna wanted him to ask.

Buffy had first, just like Xander, a deer caught in the head light look on her face, than swallowed and cruelly killed her curiosity. Janna wanted Xander to ask and there was no way she would let Xander escape. But not asking was painful so she hoped Xander would ask soon.

Dawn rushed down. "There you are. I've been searching everywhere. Talk about unkind. You said in three Bromes and not where it was." She looked at Willow then blinked and rubbed her eyes. Yes, she really saw a basket of apples and a white dress with apple flowers printed on it. Willow looked good in it, innocent and sweet. "Alright Willow, why are you dressed like 'Little Red Riding Hood'?"

Xander and Buffy just thought, 'Dawn is my hero.'

Janna grumbled, "Thanks Dawn… I was trying to make Xander ask it. You know how funny it is when he messes up a question."

"Oh god… I messed up, right? I'm sorry, please forgive me," Dawn mumbled.

Janna nodded and replied, "I forgive you this time."

"Cookies?" Xander said giving Dawn several as a thank you. "Here you go. Willow cookies? And there will be none for the rest of you."

"HEY," Janna complained.

"Dear lord," Giles said and thought, 'Why doesn't that boy learn? Now he made Janna focus her irritation on him again.

"HEY…. Risk my life for you I gladly do. Not risk my ass against Janna will I ever do," Buffy said.

"Why are you rimming so badly?" Willow asked.

"Crap. Been taking rhyming lesson and don't ask why," Buffy grumbled. Leo and the charmed ones had given her the idea that perhaps she could cast more powerful spells with her Dragon magic using different ways of focusing the power by words. They often used rimming instead of ancient language. "And spill it. Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm converting to be a priestess of Idun. She is the goddess of purity, healing, youth and love. By becoming a priestess of my magic becomes more powerful in some areas and weaker in others," Willow said with a smile. "A sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Dawn nodded and asked. "Cool, what the apples for?"

"I can use an apple, an apple tree or even an apple corn instead of a cross and I'm real good at hurting demons, and vampires," Willow said grinning. "I can really fry them, but I also lost my ability to use magic to hurt humans. I only can use stunning spells on them."

"What about the rest of you magic, is it gone?" Xander asked.

"No, not really, some is yes, but I can use most spells as long as I don't use it to hurt somebody human," Willow replied swallowing. "Oh yes and I have to go to Chicago to save a pair of girls from one of girls fathers and from the Gears."

"Gears? I'm in," Xander replied quickly.

"You are in school," Giles corrected.

"I need to go to the States to help Harry either way and so I'm in. Harry is coming as well. We can save the girls and find the help Harry needs." He turned to Willow and asked, "When are we leaving?"

"Today," she replied and then looked around. "I think it would be good to have Xander and Buffy with me."

"Hey Willow. You have Xander and Harry with you, so you need two meat shields I'm in."

Buffy looked at Xander and asked. "Are you sure only you and Harry are coming?"

"Of course, who else would be coming?" Xander replied confused.

"Well… I make the arrangement with the White Witches to gate you over," Giles mumbled.

+T+

(Later)

Buffy looked so happy with herself. "I said 'Are you sure?"

"Shut up," Xander grumbled.

With a huge grin Buffy added. "You said you were sure."

"Shut up," Xander whined.

"Why should she shut up Xander?" Hermione asked, while sounding quite irritated with him. Trying to go on a deadly adventure with Harry and not ask her. The nerve…

Harry corrected the zipper on his biker outfit. "I look stupid," he said looking at the dark green leather like material he was wearing

"No you look hot," Dawn said with a smile.

"Harry, one mistake with my baby sister and you are the boy that died in pain," Buffy grumbled.

"Hey I can protect myself," Dawn said. "Besides I'm too young for that."

Buffy nodded and glared at Dawn. "See that you remain too young for that in the future as well."

Dawn glared back and snarled out, "I am planning on growing up."

"Don't go there," Buffy said,

"Why not?" Dawn demanded to know.

"It's driving her crazy, Dawn," Willow said.

"I'm not allowed to grow up when she was running after undead pretty boys in the middle of the night at my age?" Dawn complained.

"Hey leave Angel out of this," Buffy growled and showed her claws.

"Popcorn," Xander said offering Harry some. He loved his cookie jar mark 2, it provided more than just cookies.

After the fight was over, the Witches teleported them over the ocean to Chicago, arriving there Willow cast a spell of seeking and said, "That way."

Buffy jumped on her bike, kick starting it, even if she was strong enough to lift the bike starting it was a bit hard, she was to light. "Get inside the cart," she said while putting her helmet on.

Surprisingly calm Hermione claimed up and sat down behind Buffy. "Do drive careful."

"But then I can't talk and then you don't know where we're going and I can`t help you and we get lost and…," Willow squealed as the bike rushed away between the cars driving in the same direction.

"Willow… WILLOW… listen," Buffy's voice interrupted her panic. "Xander put a spell on the helmet so we can hear each other perfectly. In fact if you say –Merlin's bike- Xander and all riding with him can hear us."

Willow was silent then and then said, "-Merlin's bike- Hi Xander, Dawn, Harry can you hear me?"

"-Dragon's bike-," Xander said, activating the ability to talk to them. "Sure can Willow. We are speeding behind you. Hermione how are you hanging around with Buffy driving?" he said.

Hermione sniffed out, "Scared for my life if you must know. The moment we have a chance I'll ride with you."

"Dawn here, this is fun," she said.

Buffy frowned. "Buffy here, where are you sitting Dawn?" she asked.

"Xander here. She's sitting behind me on the saddle. Don't worry it's almost impossible for her to fall off."

"It is?" Dawn asked and then stood up on the saddle only holding herself on one of Xander's shoulders.

"Sit down now Dawn," Buffy screamed.

"Sit down Dawn," Willow screamed.

"I said ALMOST, Dawn. Now sit down," Xander said.

"You're no fun," Dawn said while sitting down.

"Owhoo," Archimedes said agreeing with Dawn.

"Bloody beak traitor," Xander whispered.

"Turn left. Oh no we missed it. TURN LEFT," Willow squealed out just as they were going through a four way crossing with traffic everywhere.

"O no… why did she have to say that?" Xander cursed.

Buffy reacted directly and turned the bike from the right line into the left line out into the crossing traffic that just had green light.

"," Willow screamed as the bike zig zagged between cars driving towards them.

"," Hermione screamed as the bike was all over the road razed between cars and trucks.

Buffy grinned as she drove her bike on to the correct road. "Right way now, you can stop screaming. I know what I am doing."

"Yes," Willow whispered out in relive.

"," Hermione still screamed.

"Xander here. I am going to make a legal turn and catch up," he said shaking his head.

Buffy slowed down, letting Xander catch up. "Hermione calm down. It was just a little traffic no big deal."

Hermione blinked "A little? You did an illegal cross drove like a crazy nut and almost caused all of our death. What were you thinking?"

Buffy blinked. "That was the fastest way."

Hermione swallowed. "You are crazy."

"Now you know why we don't let her drive a car," Willow said.

They drove closer and closer to a bad area of town.

"We better park the bikes now," Willow said."They are close."

Xander nodded and cast an area spell like radar. He created a map of the area around them and then touched all of the other's shoulders. "Do you see it?"

"Yes…. it's a transparent map floating in the air in the left corner of my eyes. It's not in the way just takes getting used to," Harry answered.

"Don't tell me you made a computer game map," Buffy said.

"I will not. This map spell documents anything around each of us in about a hundred meter radius except humans. It will also show the direction each of us is in if we get split up. Any map knowledge I managed to gain is copied over to you. If you focus you can make the map grow bigger and more detailed or less. The green dots in the middle are we," Xander explained.

"Just because the idea arrived from a game does not make it a bad idea. You did get it from a game Xander?" Hermione asked.

Xander grinned. "Sure did."

Buffy nodded. "Alright, so how are we going to do it?"

"We split up. Willow and Dawn are fist contact team. Harry you are with them as fire support. Buffy and I are going for a hunt. Hermione, you guard the bikes. I warded this place rather tight, but if you are here you can make sure nothing will happen."

Hermione glared. "Are you sure this is not because you wish to keep me from harm?" she asked.

Xander shock his head. "Not the only reason. I'm drawing a teleportation circle here. Someone who knows High-magic has to stay here and feed the circle or it will fade away," he said as he pulled up a chemical created paint and started to paint the floor.

Hermione's interest was captured. "How does it work?" she asked.

"Anyone from us who are keyed to it and knows the secret word can teleport back here. As the circle functions as a beacon and teleport us back here," Xander quickly explained.

Xander quickly wrote down the last runes. "I took one thing most of you know and can't forget. 'Beam me up Scotty.' For the circle to work you have to key yourself to it by letting one drop of blood fall into the circle. Hermione your skills are about the same as Harry's, but improving faster much faster. The circle needs you to feed it energy and not let it grow to weak. If the energy inside the circle is not enough for those coming thru it, then you quickly have to feed it what it needs." He looked around the area. "Do be careful, even if you and the alley are under hiding spells."

Hermione nodded. "But they are not perfect." She knew the quick spells Xander had cast made her almost invisible to normal vision and IR. They also put a small –don't go there- feeling in anybody coming to close. The downside was that anybody above her could still see her. Not the perfect hiding, but real good for a quick spell. She was almost sure the circle was just an excuse to keep her out of danger. At least she got an apple from Willow.

All of the gang quickly let a drop of blood fall inside the circle.

Xander cast a shadow spell to make him almost invisible to normal vision and a heat dispersion spell that make him almost invisible to IR vision. "Now if we see a danger, scare them. If we see Gears hit them hard, hit them fast and show no mercy."

Buffy nodded. "Not after the many ways they tried to kill poor Molly Sweet," she grinned.

The two of them rushed away and almost vanish in the street light.

Harry swallowed. "Right, best I go first and keep you girls safe."

"No, best would be the two of us staying behind Dawn. She can handle any attack, at least most of them, until we can retaliate from the distance. "

She frowned, blessed an apple and held it out. "Here keep it on you. It's to keep vampire away and later for lunch."

Harry blinked, but took the apple. "I thought it was garlic doing that."

"Don't be stupid, garlic just smells bad. This is a Willow apple," Dawn said smiling.

"Dawn…," Willow said and then continued. "Harry, normally you would be right, but my magic allows me to charm an apple making it able to drive the undead away. Demon-vampires only think Garlic stinks nothing more. Magical-vampires can die from Garlic, so they are driven away by it. See you were both correct without being wrong."

Both younger teens couldn't help but smile at the joy filled tone in Willow voice as they moved along the trash filled street. The map was growing bit by bit. Wherever Xander and Buffy moved they could see the map increase in size.

"There they are," Willow said.

Dawn nodded and whispered, "I go first."

In the shadow of the building her dragon eyesight caught two girls, one in Willow age around 16-17 and the other one looked to be around 7 and she was a dragon girl.

"Hi there," she said friendly, waving her hand.

The two turned and looked one suspicious, the other afraid. "We've been looking for you," Dawn said just as friendly.

The tiny girl gave away a mighty roar, which was her only warning as the girl turned into her full Dragon-hybrid form and then attacked her.

Dawn had trained with Buffy and was unusual fast even in her normal body, which saved her life her as the tiny girl had pulled out a huge bowie knife and had tried to stab it inside her head.

"Graarg no hurt Dana," the girl said jumping away from Dawn.

Dawn growled back. "Down girl. I'm no enemy. The dragon inside was insulted, how dared that little girl attack her? She had to show her who was the biggest of them."

"NO Dana," the older teen yelled and then Dawn attacked Dana.

A quick fist in the stomach made Dana bend over in pain. Dawn quickly dodged her wild attack and caught the girl's knife hand and bends the arm behind Dana's back twisting it so the girl had to drop the knife.

"PUSH," the older girl said and something that felt like a huge fist slammed inside Dawn, pushing her away and in to the rock hard wall.

"Petrificus-Totalus," Harry said, paralyzing making the older teen.

Dawn groaned in pain as she turned and using both her arms and legs, she managed to jump out of the way just in the last second as the angry little dragon girl tried to slice her head off. "Dana save Tara. You die," the little girl screamed while slashing at Dawn with both knife and claws.

Dawn hit back trying not to hurt the younger girl that defended the only horde she had. Thanks to Buffy's training the girl did not have a chance. It took Dawn a bit longer because the girl fought like an animal, not caring about her own pain or damage. She just tried to go for the kill directly.

Finally Dawn held her and with Harry's help quickly tied her up.

"I'm going to free you now," Harry said to the scared looking older teen. "We are here to help you." The older girl seemed to relax as if she knew he was telling the truth.

The magic tying her up vanished and she looked in marvel at the strange magic the boy used. "I'm Tara. My little friend is Dana. Don't hurt her. People have hurt her to much already."

"Hello Tara. I'm Willow, priestess of Idun. I and my companions have come to help you and Dana."

Dana hissed angrily from where she was hanging in Dawn's arms.

Willow touched the girls head. "In the name of IDUN GODDES OF PURITY AND HEALING, HEAL CHILD," she said loudly, feeling an enormous wave of power channeling thru her.

Dana blinked. "Dana feels better now. No hurt in body more." She still looked ready to grab Tara and run or kill them and then take Tara and run, but an idea had grown. 'What if the red priestess was a treasure like Tara?'

"HEAL in the name of IDUN, GODDES OF PURITY AND HEALING," Willow said, removing the bruises and cuts on Tara face.

Tara blushed. Now that was purity all right, she felt days of dirt and grime just vanish, even her underwear felt clean again and a strange smell of apples surrounded them.

"Dawn, can we let Dana down?"

Dawn nodded and slowly let the angry little girl down.

"T… thanks, but bad men were hunting us. They are in the area, we are not safe," Tara said.

"Kill Dana and Tara they will not," Dana huffed angry.

"You're right tiny. I will protect you," Dawn said.

"You will not," Dana said. "Will you?" she asked more confused.

"Sure, I will. We can be friends," Dawn tried in a calm tone.

Dana considered the concept 'Friends.' She had some before her father sold her to the bad men, who made bad drugs and forced her to test them and do other things with big ugly nude adult males that hurt her inside. "Dana had friends. They died, got bad drugs and died, Dana got sick. They made new bad drugs and made Dana and other girl who was friend try it, then new friend died. Dana been alone so long," she stated.

Dawn swallowed. "What? How?" 'Oh God, what had they done to that child?' she thought. Kneeling down she looked at the girl, her eyes were a mix of pain and madness with almost no humanity left inside, only a confused young dragon cup. "Oh God… mercy," she whispered, surprising Dana by giving her a hug.

For a moment Dana was about to pull out her backup knife and stab the other girl, who must be planning on doing painful things with her body. Why would she hug her, if she was not planning on doing that? Then she felt it, it was a Tara hug. A treasure hug with no pain to her body, only warm love. Whatever it was, Dana wanted more of that.

She stood still like a statue and let Dawn hug her. 'Why was the older girl crying?' she thought and then saw that priest girl was crying and even stick boy was crying. She must be careful. Stick boy may be planning on hurting her body. He was male and males did that to her. Her dragon sense was surprised. The little magic she had learned by herself to desperately gain more and more abilities did capture stick boy's emotions. He was caring about her. No other emotions, just the same as Tara-treasure and Dawn-stupid-head-treasure and priest girl Willow treasure was.

This was confusing to her. "Stick-boy crying why? Dana not hurt you," she said.

Harry swallowed. "I was hurt at your age as well, but luckily never as bad as you were. No child should be hurt like that."

Dana was honestly and totally confused. He cared about her. 'Why?' He was a boy male. Alright, perhaps he wasn't a real boy that could explain why he/she cared about Dana. "Stick girl don't cry," she offered.

Harry blinked in surprise. "Um I'm Harry, not stick-girl and I am male."

Dana shook her head. "No, Harry-girl no confuse me," she almost whined. Other girls could be good. Tara was an example, but males were evil. Her life had showed her that.

Harry seemed to look at her for a moment and then smiled. "If you wanted to, I'm girl, but only for you then," he said, remembering what the sorting hat had said to him and so he made his hair grow longer and longer.

Then he focused for the first time ever in the open where people could see him and he used his shape-shifting ability to change his outside appearance. His face became more female and his magic caused fake breast to grow on his chest.

Dana eyes almost glowed in surprise. "Dana is confused. First boy not acts like boy. So Dana says girl to make it less confused. Now boy that is not a boy is girl. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?" she shook her head. "Is this the real world?" she asked worried.

"Good question and Harriet good looks on you," Dawn said and smiled at Harriet.

"It is the real world," Tara said, but she did start to wonder herself.

Harriet frowned and said, "It's Jade when I'm like this."

"You wanted a more girly name?" Willow said with a smile.

Harry snorted. "Hey, I have metamorphous ability to control my hair and change my body's appearance and a bus load of enemies in England. Being a girl with the name Jade there is no way they are going to think she is Harry Potter, no way," he said, putting a sweat band over her forehead to push back the long hair and to hide the scar. "When I'm like this, I'm Jade," he said again.

"You've done this before," Willow said and it reminded her about the rare Wicca gift of shape shifting.

Harry / Jade nodded. "Yes, outside Hogwarts when I wanted information. The Sorting Hat told me when we were testing our magical abilities with Xander." He grinned and then continued. "Apparently my dad could do the same thing and did the same thing, but he kept it real secret. We are just Metamorphs," he lied.

"Is it a complete transformation or partial?" Tara wondered. "I mean could you father a child and give birth to one?" According to her aura sight it was perfect and his aura did change when he turned into a female. It somehow turned more female. She had read about shape-shifters and if that meta-something-magus was like a shape-shifter, then not only would the boy's appearance change with the body, but his behavior would change as well.

Harry swallowed and lied. "Scary thought. No, it's just structural appearance. I'm still male and just look like a female on the outside. Remember that this is a secret, alright?"

All of them nodded.


	39. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"Xander calling Willow, come in Willow," Willow heard from her helmet and quickly put it on. "I hear you now," she replied.

Xander's voice was heard by all of them. "We found four van's with a Gears mark in the area. There are at least fifty people with capturing nets and gas spray. Buffy and I are going to start a war. Take the girls out the backside and Harry or should I say Jade I heard it all."

Willow snickered as she removed the helmet. "Our friends have discovered your enemies. They are going to take the offensive."

"What? How are they going to do that? They are too many," Tara said in disbelieve.

"No, one of our friends is the Herald. Have you heard about him?" Dawn replied.

"I read about him on the Internet. He is real?" she asked and quickly looked at Harry. "How are you going to take offensive?" she wondered.

"Let just say they have tried to kill us more than one time. Now we strike back, no wait. They strike back, I lost the ability to kill humans, but it was worth it to become a priestess of Idun. Here eat an apple," she said, pulling an apple from somewhere.

Tara and Dana blinked at the apple they now held in their hand and slowly started to eat it. Tara was if anything even more confused than poor Dana was. She had aura sight as a natural ability combined with some telekinetic and that apple was shiny with holy power and an ability to clean away impurity from a person.

From a distance an explosion was heard. First Dawn looked startled, but then she slowly smiled.

Willow looked a bit sad. "Since they keep on attacking us Xander has lost his patience and mercy when it comes to the Gears."

Harry or Jade turned to the little girl. "I move a bit clumsy like this. Can I turn into a boy again?" He hoped she would agree. He couldn't run like this.

Dana considered it for a moment and then came to the conclusion that the boy was a girl inside after all and so said, "Dana says that you can." She glared a bit at him as he changed and saw that his emotions didn't change as he changed. He still cared about her. 'WHY?' she asked herself.

Tara had told her that there were good people beside her, but she was crazy saying that. The whole world was evil and just wanted to hurt her, excepted Tara and Willow the red priest girl and Harry the confusing one and of course Dawn, but she was also a stupid head. Life outside her little cage of torture was so confusing and scary.

Harry sighted in happiness. The ability of shape-shifters was almost unheard of among the Wand-sorcerer, but not among the Wicca. Each body he had master he turned in to a real copy of it. If he turned in to a female Harry, he was female and an hour after his transformation he started to think like a girl. If he turned in to say a copy of Draco somehow he would start to hate Mud-bloods. He did not get any memories, but for some reason partial character traits and behavior of the person he copied seemed to affect him. The magic made sure his behavior matched the body he was using. Worst part was he started to feel more stupid when he tried to be Draco and a shape shifter could end up trapped in his alternate shape.

So far he created Jade Brown, Draco Malfoy, Xander Harris and James Evan. Each form had taken hours of focus before he managed to shift into them. Once he mastered a form it seemed real easy to do it again. No, he was happy to be back to normal again.

Dawn looked like she did not believe him. "Metamorphmagus my ass," she said. Harry smelled female a short moment ago.

The boy blushed. "I tell you later," he whispered.

+T+

(A bit away, just moments before)

Billy-Frank Huges was currently driving the GEAR van, full of gear-troopers with his mission partner Theodor Bernoulli. All the others had started to call them Bill and Ted after the movie and the two of them enjoyed the new nickname, they where a superior team when hunting supernatural evil.

Ted's skill with computers and the sensors inside the van was good. Just like his own at driving and reading the information correctly, so that he could use the build in weapons. Bill snickered as he thought about some after work activity. His daughter was just five and his wife always complained that she needed play-friends her own age. Ted had twins, a boy and a girl around four and a half years old. He was sure Ted's wife and his own could arrange something that would solve lot of problems. Well it was worth thinking about, but he was interrupted by Ted who said, "We have incoming. A Dragon-lady, age 14-24, team 12 saw her. She is moving too fast for a clear identification of age. She was seen in area fifteen."

Bill nodded and changed direction, turning back on the street and drove back to the next alley. "Activating sonic disruptor," he said. Now that was a real cute weapon, while humans were mostly unaffected by it, except some dizziness if you came to close, Dragon-ladies on the other hand screamed like a banshee and dropped like a stone in extreme pain and their balance centre was knocked out. They couldn't even walk without falling on their head. The problem was the range was short, only 20 meters and so he had to drive up real close.

There in the alley he saw her, blond and short. "Ted, get ready," Bill said. Freeing the world from monster like the Dragon-girls and Witches and other freaks of nature was hard sometimes. Some of them pretended to be innocent and harmless. He knew better of course and he had his baby girl and wife to think about, each monster, each freak he killed was one less danger to them.

"Remember do it fast and don't get to close," Ted said to the team of six soldiers sitting in the back.

They all nodded holding their automatic guns. This would be quick like before.

In the front Ted activated the HUD system on his helmet so that he could feed information right to the trooper's helmets. The helmet included HUD, active IR, light enhancing, GPS-navigation system and IFF system.

Hidden from IR and half invisible, a dark shadow stood up on the roof. While he watched four vans belonging to the Gears driving on the street below. He aimed at the first, the one closest to the dragon girl. Then the world turned to hell as the first van exploded in a fireball.

"HELL-FIRE," Xander said, casting a missile of pure raging fire on the van as it drove after trying to capture Buffy.

As it hit, the van seemed to explode from the heat alone. Even standing 100 meters away the heat was burning a person's face.

"Over kill much," Buffy said and rolled her eyes. "Let's take the rest."

Xander nodded. "Let's do it. You do have a gun, right?"

Buffy sighed. "I stole one."

All around in the street the Gears were rushing to see what had happen to Bill & Ted.

"Reverse missile," Xander said, casting the ultimate anti missile spell. Then he cast three more "Hell-fire," and three more vans exploded in a rain of hot molten metal.

Around him 30 arrows suddenly were flying out and hit the closest Gear troopers.

"We have a magic user. I repeat magic user. Need assistance," one screamed.

Beside him another opened fired only to be hit by his own bullets as it turned and flew right back into him.

"Lightning bolt," Xander said creating a bolt that totally fried one of them. "Cutting Wind tornado," he then yelled and a small, only the size of bus, tornado started to blow around, surrounded inside and outside by cutting blades of pure magic and it moved faster than a running horse, picking up Gear troopers and slicing them into pieces.

Xander took a deep breath. "Buffy keep them away while I recover," he said, while pulling up his wand and starting to cast wand spells like "Stupefy." and "Reducto".

Buffy nodded as she rushed in, moving constantly and changing her position. Letting the pistols (or was it an UZI?) spill a lot of bullets. Actually she was using a pair of Heckler & Koch UMP-45 she had stolen, a weapon that was officially still in development, but the Gears had connections to designers of all types of equipment. What better field test could a weapon have then to be used to destroy monsters? Buffy agreed completely with that, those Gears were monsters and monsters should die.

New troops rushed in, driving tricycles with guns the passengers used.

Xander stepped out. As long as they used ordinary bullets he was safe. All bullets were magically returned to whoever fired them towards him at the same speed it had coming towards him.

Automatic rifles were sending a rain of death, but he stood just still as the first Tri-bike exploded by its own bullets.

The second seemed to have grown a brain as they pulled out hand grenades.

"Protective wind," Xander quickly cast and then waited. It didn't take long as the second one threw the hand grenades, only to have the grenades captured and carried back to them.

The last bike was about to turn when its driver was hit in the shoulder and head.

Buffy took aim at the last gunner and said in a growling tone. "Drop the gun or die scum."

The man quickly obeyed.

Xander turned around. It looked like there were no more Gears in the area, but the better stayed careful. "Buffy, we can't start a collection," he said, pointing at the now shivering and scared gunner.

"Yeah, but you know I can't just kill him," Buffy replied.

Xander rolled his eyes and froze, the guy was crying. "Oh for the love of it, you guys try to murder me and my friends and force us to run for our life, then you hunt down two defenseless little girls and when you come face to face with real danger you start to cry?" He sighed. "I can't kill him, he is too pathetic."

Buffy nodded. "What should we do?"

Xander turned to the man and said, "Sleep." The man fell down in a deep sleep. "Invisible head," Xander said, casting a fun curse. It made the victims head invisible. Sure it only lasted 24 days, but during those days he would walk around with an invisible head. Anything he put on the head would become invisible as well, including helmets and such things.

Buffy blinked. "Did you banish his head?" she asked in surprise then poked with her feet where the head should be. "No it's there with helmet and all."

"Just an invisible head curse, it lasts 24 days," Xander said.

Buffy giggled and then the roaring sound of dogs alerted them of the new danger in the last second. Suddenly from nowhere a big pit-bull jumped right towards Xander's face, its jaws ready to bite his head off. Only the quick action of Buffy saved his life.

Surprising as it was, one thing Xander had learned in Hogwarts and confirmed by Giles, was that dogs and wolfs knew if a magic spell could hurt them and they knew how to dodge a magical attack. Combine that with an unusual strong magic resistance dogs were among the best animal you could have fighting a wizard or a witch. The heavier a creature was, the greater was the natural resistance they have against direct magic, but Buffy had seen the first dog in time and stopped it. Its fangs had almost closed themselves around Xander troth when she grabbed it and slammed it hard to the ground.

"Elemental Arrow," Xander yelled, shooting 30 arrows around him. Tiny growling sounds indicated that dogs were hit, but not affected much. The Dogs instinct told them it would hurt, but also that it was a harmless spell they could not dodge so they didn't even try.

"Oh bother," Xander said, around them was a battle trained pack of human killers. Pit-bulls trained to track down and to destroy magic users

Buffy glared at the dogs.

Xander prepared a spell, but the dogs seemed to move out of his way. They were trying to come up on his flank or behind him, constantly running to his sides. "Damn, this isn't good."

"You're telling me? They move real fast," Buffy complained. "Never seen dogs move that fast," she said. The spooky thing for her was that they dodged Xander's attacks the moment he cast them, like they knew in advance.

Xander nodded. "Drug therapy or breaded super dogs. Who cares?" The moment as one dog rushed him he responded. "Lightning bolt." His aim was true, but the dog jumped over his bolt of lightning and stood a bit further away looking hungrily at him.

The team of dog handlers stood ready to help. They were caring what looked like flame throwers or fire extinguisher. Oh yes it were fire extinguishers designed to spray the target with something.

If they had extract of Molly inside that extinguisher they would penetrate any magic protection he had.

"Gale wind," he tried this time with more effect, the dogs had no idea where to doge as the spell affected an area and anybody inside that area and so they tumbled over each other. "Lightning bolts," he screamed, sending out two bolts of lightning creating two over cooked hot dogs smoking on the street. Only the bread and ketchup was missing, but now the pack was raging and they attack him in group.

But he and the dogs seemed to have forgotten one thing. Buffy opened fire with her guns and like broken puppets the pack of man killers died.

The dog handlers screamed as they rushed forward with the Fire Extinguisher ready to spray them.

"No way I'm letting them close," Xander said and then grinned. "Wind bomb," he said and fired away a tinny ball of wind that exploded between them, sending strong shock-waves of wind out in all directions and both of the gear soldiers tumbled around and were knocked on their asses.

Xander wasted no time and yelled, "Song of the parking car."

"Song of the what?" Buffy asked confused.

Xander just grabbed her hand. "Why do you think I touched every empty car I saw in the area?"

"Molester instincts. I don't know," Buffy mumbled.

"Molester? Think I have a car fetish? I had to tag or mark them if I would need this spell," he continued to drag her out of harm's way. The air started to spark as the spell was activated just above the two gears.

Buffy heard a huge crashing sound again and again. So she turned around and gasped. Five cars had crashed down on top of the Gear troopers, one on top of the others. She turned to Xander and looked amused. "Song of the parking car."

Xander shrugged. "Couldn't find enough anvils."

Buffy started to giggle. "We so got to fix that."

"Your guns... I have to destroy them and make sure no evidence points to you," he said after a moment. Buffy nodded as she handed him the guns and the empty magazine.

Without saying a sound Xander transformed all of it into a broken and rusty bicycle wheel and threw it in the garbage can on their way out.

The two vanished in the dark as Xander teleported them away just in time as the police arrived to a battle zone where only the dead and the ghosts remained.


End file.
